Petit Cygne
by Sayane2010
Summary: C'est une histoire SwanQueen très différente de ce que l'on peux lire habituellement. Je ne peut pas vous donner trop de détails, sinon je gâcherais la surprise. Vous comprenez tous dans le premier chapitre promis. Emma et Régina se rencontre et affronterons le monde ensemble. Pas de magie, ou de conte de fée mais j'ai repris beaucoup de personnage de la série. Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Régina sortait d'un déjeuner important avec un gros client, elle c'était ennuyé tout le temps mais l'homme était important et elle avait fait l'effort de sourire presque tout le temps. Au moins l'homme savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter de la draguer, la rumeur de ce qui était arriver au dernier qui avait essayé lui avait valu son surnom de méchante Reine au cabinet. Régina Mills était une grande avocate de Boston, elle avait ouvert un cabinet avec Robert Gold et August Booth.

Le nom de Mills avait énormément de prestige et le talent de Régina avait fait sa carrière et sa réputation. Connu sous le nom de la méchante Reine, elle n'avait jamais perdu une affaire dans toute sa carrière.

Malheureusement le revers d'un tel succès était le désert dans sa vie amoureuse et sa vie de famille. Régina n'avait ni épouse, ni enfant et était incroyablement seule. Pourtant toute sa famille pouvait dire combien la femme avait un cœur doux et aimant mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé l'amour encore.

Soupirant de soulagement tandis qu'elle marchait vers sa voiture, Régina avait hâte de retourner au bureau afin de compléter son dossier et terminer sa journée plus tôt que prévu.

Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, l'attention de Régina était attirée plus loin devant elle par le bruit d'une porte qui claquait violemment. Ses pas se figeaient lorsque son regard se posait sur un homme qui courrait dans sa direction un immense couteau de cuisine à la main. Terrifié par le sang qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, Régina se poussait de son chemin et laissait passer l'homme.

Il était passé sans même sembler l'avoir remarqué, reprenant rapidement ses esprits, elle attrapait son portable de la poche de sa veste et appelait immédiatement la police.

« _Police secours j'écoute._ » La voix d'un homme résonnait dans le téléphone.

Régina passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la maison de laquelle l'homme était sorti. _« Je m'appelle Régina Mills, je vous appel parce que je viens de voir un homme sortir en courant d'une maison avec un couteau de cuisine à la main et il était couvert de sang._ » Malgré le stress, elle parlait calmement et posément.

« _Où êtes-vous madame Mills ?_ » Demandait l'homme tout en tapant sur son clavier.

Régina regardait autour d'elle un moment. « _La maison c'est le 43 Howard avenue, je me tiens juste devant._ » La porte d'entrer était entre ouverte, il y avait une empreinte de main ensanglanter dessus.

« _Très bien madame, je vous envoie des policiers et une ambulance. Ne bouger surtout pas._ » Ordonnait-il fermement.

Régina bougeait nerveusement sur place. « _Mais si quelqu'un a besoin de secours, je ne devrais pas aller voir ?!_ » Elle était en fait terrifiée mais découvrir que quelqu'un était mort alors qu'elle aurait pu aider lui était insupportable.

« _Ne bouger pas madame Mills, nous ignorons s'il y a d'autre personne dangereuse à l'intérieur. Attendez les policiers, ils sont en route._ »

« _Très bien._ » Soupirait Régina. Elle allait se retourner pour surveiller l'arrivée des policiers lorsque son regard se posait sur un vieux tricycle dans un coin du jardin. « _Oh mon Dieu !_ » S'écriait-elle en posant une main sur sa bouche. Décision prise, elle raccrochait immédiatement malgré les appels continus du policier, Régina le replaçait dans sa veste et s'approchait rapidement de la porte de la maison.

Elle repoussait la porte du bout des doigts et se penchait légèrement pour voir à l'intérieur de la maison. _« Il y a quelqu'un ?!_ » Demandait-elle fortement. Seulement elle ne rencontrait que le silence. Après une profonde inspiration, elle entrait dans la maison. Son estomac se serrait en voyant le sang un peu partout dans l'entrer. Régina faisait quelque pas de plus à l'intérieur en faisant attention de ne pas marcher dans le sang au sol. Il y avait deux portes, une à droite et une à gauche. Celle de droite menait vers le salon, a part plusieurs objets cassés et jeter un peu partout dans la pièce tout semblait normal. Son estomac se nouait en voyant un ours en peluche sur le sol près du canapé.

Régina décidait de se diriger vers la gauche et elle se trouvait à l'entrée de la cuisine. Faisant quelques pas de plus a l'intérieur, elle se figeait net lorsque son regard tombait sur une paire de jambes ensanglantés qui dépassait de l'encadrement d'une autre porte.

Les jambes ne bougeaient pas et elle hésitait à aller voir. Respirant profondément, Régina se redressait et s'approchait lentement du corps. Elle réalisait que c'était une femme allonger à plat ventre sur le sol, elle était couverte de sang et ne bougeait pas du tout. Il y avait de nombreuses entailles sur elle et Régina sentait son estomac se retourner à la vue du massacre.

Par pure volonté, elle gardait le contenu de son estomac en place et prudemment elle se baissait pour poser ses doigts sur ce qui restait du cou de la pauvre femme. Les cheveux noirs de celle-ci cachaient son visage et Régina était heureuse de ne pas voir ce qu'il en restait. Ne sentant aucun pouls, elle se relevait rapidement et s'enfonçait plus loin dans la maison.

Son corps tremblait de peur et elle écoutait attentivement le moindre bruit, pourtant seul un silence pesant régnait dans la maison. Ce qui devait être une belle maison par le passé, était maintenant un endroit sinistre et terrifiant. C'était un endroit de mort et de désolation.

Régina traversait la salle à manger, chaque pièce était dévastée, les meubles étaient reversés ou détruit et il y avait du sang un peu partout. Elle se demandait si elle avait eu raison d'entrer dans la maison. Après avoir dépassé la première chambre qui semblait être celle des parents, Régina arrivait à la suivante et elle se figeait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux et sa main droite couvrait immédiatement sa bouche. Son corps tremblait violemment. Là, au centre de la pièce gisait deux petits corps couverts de sang. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 6 et 8 ans. Ils étaient tous les deux couché face vers le bas et comme la femme de la cuisine, leur corps étaient couvert d'entailles. L'homme c'était clairement acharné sur eux. Inspirant profondément, Régina entrait malgré elle dans la pièce et s'approchait des enfants. Elle se baissait et d'une main tremblante vérifiait leurs pouls. Un sanglot lui échappait lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'ils étaient tous les deux morts.

C'était un vrai cauchemar, comment avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux. Régina n'arrivait pu à se tenir ensemble, elle sanglotait violemment devant le corps des enfants. Entourant son corps de ses bras, elle tentait de se garder en un seul morceau.

Un petit bruit dans une autre pièce la tétanisait tout à coup. Régina écoutait attentivement le moindre bruit. Peut-être que les policiers étaient afin arrivés ?! L'homme avait peut-être fait demi-tour et était maintenant dans la maison ?!

Elle sentait la panique monter de plus en plus en elle.

Le son recommençait et Régina pensait que cela venait d'une autre chambre. Inspirant profondément, elle se retournait et marchait fébrilement vers le couloir. Régina regardait de chaque côté mais ne voyait rien. Écoutant attentivement, elle ne bougeait pas pendant un moment avant d'être certaine qu'il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat.

Régina vérifiait la chambre suivante mais ne trouvait rien. Elle se déplaçait vers la porte suivante pour entrer dans la dernière chambre. Celle-ci ne semblait pas utilisée, elle allait se retourner lorsqu'elle entendait à nouveau le bruit venant de l'intérieur de la pièce.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte Régina regardait partout dans la chambre a la recherche de ce qui avait bien pu causer le bruit. Il ne semblait y avoir personne à l'intérieur. Son regard se posait finalement sur la porte d'un placard légèrement ouverte. Malgré sa peur, elle s'approchait nerveusement du placard au fond de la chambre.

Régina tendait la main et attrapait la poignée. Elle comptait jusqu'à trois dans sa tête avant de l'ouvrir brusquement. Il y avait de vieux vêtements qui pendaient à l'intérieur mais à part cela il semblait complètement vide. Régina allait refermer la porte lorsqu'elle entendait un petit bruit. Elle se baissait doucement pour voir faiblement une petite forme tout au fond qui bougeait légèrement.

Ouvrant la seconde porte, Régina laissait entrer plus de lumière à l'intérieur et elle distinguait maintenant plus nettement la forme. Dans un halètement, elle se laissait tomber à genoux sur le sol et portait ses mains à sa bouche. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Régina sentait son estomac se noué, elle respirait aussi profondément que possible avant de se pencher vers l'avant.

Se tenant sur sa main gauche, elle tendait nerveusement sa main droite vers le fond du placard. Seulement avant de pouvoir le toucher, le petit corps blotti dans le coin se repliait sur lui-même et tremblait encore plus.

Tout ce que Régina pouvait voire était la forme rouler en boule de l'enfant et une longue et épaisse chevelure blonde. L'enfant était couvert de sang et ses vêtements étaient déchiré par endroit.

« _Tu ne risque plus rien, . . ._ » Régina se réinstallait sur ses genoux et elle regardait attentivement la petite fille trembler terriblement, pourtant elle ne faisait pas un bruit. Régina voulait l'approcher rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée mais elle ignorait comment le faire sans terrifier la fillette plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « _Je m'appelle Régina et je ne te ferais aucun mal ma chérie. Tout va bien, le méchant monsieur est parti._ » Elle parlait d'une voix calme et apaisante.

L'enfant se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière et Régina supposait que c'était un moyen de se réconforter. Elle ouvrait les bras et se penchait légèrement en avant. « _Regarde-moi ma chérie ?!_ » Demandait-elle doucement. Elle attendait patiemment et fut récompensé lorsque deux petits yeux verts effrayés se posaient sur elle. « _Je ne te ferait aucun mal et je ne laisserais personne te blesser à nouveau, tu as ma parole !_ » Affirmait-elle d'une voix douce mais déterminé.

La fillette semblait peser ses mots un moment. Régina était surprise lorsque l'enfant se jetait finalement dans ses bras et s'accrochait fermement à sa chemise. L'avocate refermait ses bras autour de la petite et la berçait doucement. Son pauvre petit corps frêle tremblait terriblement et Régina sentait sa chemise devenir plus humide à chaque nouvelle larme que versait l'enfant, le visage appuyé contre sa poitrine.

Ses petits points s'accrochaient à ses vêtements de toutes ses forces. Enroulant un bras autour de son dos et une main enfouie dans ses boucles blondes à l'arrière de sa tête, Régina tenait la fillette dans une étreinte ferme et rassurante. « _Chute mon ange, c'est fini ! Je suis là, tu ne risques plus rien._ » Murmurait-elle tendrement tout se balançant doucement.

Après un moment, elle tentait de voir si la petite avait de graves blessures mais blotti ainsi contre elle, cela était difficile. « _Es-tu blessé ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement. « _As-tu mal quelque part mon ange ?_ » Seulement la petite ne répondait pas et ne bougeait pas du tout. Régina était complètement désarmée pour la première fois de sa vie et elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle sursautait légèrement lorsque sa main était attrapée par une plus petite. Elle regardait la petite fille prendre la main derrière sa tête et la porter lentement vers sa jambe droite. Lorsqu'elle touchait enfin le petit membre, Régina sentait le vêtement trempé probablement par le sang. Elle déplaçait doucement la petite contre elle afin de l'installer sur le côté. La petite blonde gardait son visage enfouis dans la poitrine de Régina et ses petites mains tenaient des morceaux de sa chemise dans ses points serrer comme un étau. « _Je ne te lâche pas mon ange, je veux juste mieux voir ta blessure._ » Elle passait tendrement sa main dans la chevelure d'or maintenant tâché de rouge par endroit.

Ayant finalement une vue dégagée sur la petite jambe, elle haletait en voyant tout le sang et la plaie qui semblait importante. Elle attrapait un vêtement suspendu et le pressait sur l'entaille qui traversait la cuisse de la fillette. L'enfant se raidissait dans ses bras et Régina déposait un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne. « _Pardon ma chérie mais il faut arrêter le saignement. Je suis désolée de te faire mal._ »

A sa grande surprise, la petite se détendait légèrement contre elle. Régina était certaine qu'elle souffrait encore, pourtant ses mots semblaient l'avoir quelques peux apaisée.

Maintenant plus composé, Régina étudiait plus attentivement l'enfant dans ses bras. Malgré sa petite taille et son faible poids, Régina était certaine qu'elle devait avoir trois peut-être quatre ans mais pas plus. Sa main semblait si grande autour de la cuisse de la petite, Régina en faisait facilement le tour et elle ne pesait pratiquement rien sur ses cuisses.

Elle était brusquement sortie de ses observations par des bruits dans la maison. Resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour de la petite qui tremblait plus qu'avant, Régina sursautait lorsqu'une femme apparaissait à la porte une arme à la main.

« _Police de Boston, vous êtes Régina Mills ? »_ Demandait la femme tout en baissant son arme. Deux autres policiers l'avaient rejointes mais ils restaient derrière elle. La femme était grande, Brune et avaient de beaux yeux bleus.

« _Oui._ » Soupirait Régina de soulagement.

La femme faisait signe a ses coéquipiers de continuer à fouiller la maison tandis qu'elle s'approchait un peu. Lorsqu'elle remarquait les tremblements plus prononcés de l'enfant dans les bras de Régina, elle s'arrêtait et gardait une certaine distance. « _Je suis le lieutenant Cassandra O'hara. Vous étiez sensé rester à l'extérieur de cette maison. »_ Son ton était réprimandant même si Régina remarquait que c'était juste pour la forme.

Régina baissait les yeux sur la petite et frottait doucement sa main dans son dos. « _Lorsque j'ai vu le jouet d'enfant dans le jardin, je ne pouvais pas attendre simplement._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue en repensant aux corps des deux enfants dans une autre pièce.

Cassandra s'accroupissait devant la femme bouleversée, elle comprenait combien cela avait dû être terrible de trouver les deux enfants morts pour Régina. « _Je suis désolé que vous aillez du voir ça. C'était très dangereux, vous avez pris de gros risques en entrant dans cette maison. »_ Elle regardait la femme se redresser et se renfrogner à ses mots, elle lui souriait doucement. « _Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait._ » Terminait-elle. « _Pouvez-vous me parler d'elle ?_ » demandait-elle tout en indiquant la petite.

Régina posait instinctivement un petit baiser sur la tête de la petite et enroulait son bras autour d'elle. « _Je l'ai trouvé caché dans se placard. Elle était recroquevillée tout au fond. »_ La petite essayait de se fondre plus loin dans le corps de Régina. « _Chute tout va bien._ » Murmurait-elle tendrement. « _Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot encore. Elle est comme ça depuis que j'ai réussi à la faire sortir du placard et je ne sais pas si elle a d'autre blessures que celle sur sa cuisse._ »

Cassandra avait remarqué la main de Régina fermement enrouler autour de la jambe de la petite, il y avait du sang sur le tissu appuyé contre sa peau mais elle avait du sang presque partout sur elle. « _Les secours sont là, une fois que la maison sera sécurisée, ils entreront._ » A la fin de ses mots des bruits de pas rapide résonnaient dans le couloir avant que deux personnes entrent dans la pièce.

La petite s'accrochait plus fort encore à elle et ses tremblements étaient plus terrible. Régina savait qu'elle était terrifiée, elle venait de vivre un véritable cauchemar et elle était entouré par des inconnus. « _Tout vas bien mon ange, tu ne risques rien._ »

Cassandra décidait de laisser les secours s'occuper de l'enfant tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses collègues en attendant pour étudier la scène de crime.

Les secouristes étaient un homme et une femme. Ils déposaient leurs sacs au sol et s'approchait de Régina et de l'enfant. Tandis que l'homme tendait la main vers la petite, celle-ci commençait à s'agiter nerveusement dans les bras de Régina qui luttait pour maintenir la pression sur sa jambe. « _Chute, chute. Tout va bien ma chérie, ils sont là pour te soigner, ils ne te feront aucun mal._ » Malgré ses mots, la petite s'agitait toujours autant. Elle regardait l'homme et ordonnait dans sa voix de méchante Reine. « _Reculez, vous l'effrayez_. »

L'homme surpris se figeait avant de s'éloigner de quelque pas.

La petite s'apaisait immédiatement et s'enfonçait dans le corps de Régina. Son cœur battait vite et son souffle était rapide, elle était terrorisée. Régina frottait tendrement son dos. « _Chute ! Tout va bien mon ange. Respire doucement ma chérie. Chute._ » Elle se balançait légèrement et observait attentivement la fillette. Quelques minutes plus tard et elle avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Régina relevait la tête vers les secouristes. « _Je pense que ça passerait mieux si c'était vous qui s'approchiez._ » Elle regardait la femme dans les yeux.

La femme, une petite blonde aux yeux bruns acquiesçait. « _Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice_. » Sa voix était douce et apaisante.

Régina lui souriait légèrement. _« Je m'appelle Régina._ » Elle baissait les yeux sur l'enfant. « _Malheureusement j'ignore son prénom._ »

Alice s'approchait mais ne touchait pas encore la petite. « _Bonjour ma chérie, je suis docteur. Tu veux bien que je regarde où tu as mal ?_ » Elle pouvait voir son petit corps se resserrer contre Régina. « _Tu peux rester dans les bras de Régina si tu préfères ma chérie._ » Un petit mouvement, à peine perceptible de la tête mais Alice l'avait vu. Elle souriait à la brune qui semblait touché par la confiance de l'enfant. « _Pouvez-vous vous installer sur le lit ?_ » Demandait-elle en indiquant le grand lit à sa droite. « _Il me sera plus facile de l'examiner._ »

Régina resserrait son bras autour du l'enfant et se levait difficilement, ses jambes étaient un peu engourdi. Elle s'asseyait au bord du lit et posait la petite de nouveau sur ses cuisses. « _Il y a une grande entaille sur sa cuisse, je pense que c'est grave._ » Expliquait doucement Régina tandis que la femme rapprochait son sac ouvert et s'agenouillait devant elle.

Alice enfilait une paire de gant et tendait les mains vers la petite sans pour autant la toucher encore. « _Je vais regarder ta jambe ma chérie, je promets de faire attention de ne pas te faire mal._ » Lorsque Régina relâchait sa prise et enroulait son bras autour de la taille de la petite, Alice levait doucement le morceau de vêtement. Le saignement reprenait immédiatement et Alice attrapait des compresses afin de faire pression. « _D'accord, c'est une profonde entaille et elle fait presque toute la longueur de sa cuisse._ » Elle réfléchissait un instant. « _Il me faut un bandage compressif._ »

Elle relevait rapidement les compresses et déchirait le pantalon de la petite. Elle versait un produit afin de nettoyer la plaie et posait immédiatement le pansement autour de la petite jambe. Alice cherchait d'autre blessures importantes, elle trouvait une autre entaille sur sa tête derrière son oreille gauche. Elle nettoyait la plaie avant de poser un autre bandage autour de sa tête qui maintenait des compresses en place. Elle ne trouvait ensuite que de petites coupures et de nombreux bleus. Elle attrapait une éguille et s'apprêtait à poser une perfusion dans la main de la fillette. « _Je vais mettre un petit tube dans ta main pour pouvoir te donner des médicaments et faire cesser la douleur_. »

L'enfant tremblait plus fort dans ses bras. Régina caressait tendrement ses cheveux. « _C'est comme pour ta jambe tout a l'heure ma chérie, ça va faire un peu mal pendant quelques secondes mais après tu te sentira beaucoup mieux._ » Elle embrassait tendrement sa tête. « _Sa va aller ma chérie._ » Elle enroulait sa main autour du petit poing et desserrait les doigts de la petite qui se refermaient immédiatement sur les siens. Régina tendait la main vers la secouriste.

« _Pouvez-vous la tenir pour moi ?_ » Demandait doucement Alice. Au signe de tête de la brune, elle attrapait leurs mains jointes et passait un coton avec du désinfectant sur le dessus de la main de l'enfant. Cherchant une veine, elle était heureuse d'en trouver une rapidement.

Alice relevait la tête vers Régina. « _Prête ?_ » Demandait-elle et au signe de tête ferme de l'avocate, elle poussait l'éguille dans la peau délicate. Au petit tressaillement de l'enfant, Régina caressait doucement son dos. Travaillant rapidement, Alice injectait une petite dose d'anti-douleur avant de poser une poche de liquide qui réhydraterait l'enfant en même temps.

Elle vérifiait les constantes de la petite mais celle-ci était tellement terrifié que les résultats étaient hors des normes. « _Très bien, il vaut mieux l'emmener immédiatement à l'hôpital, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle ici._ » les deux secouristes rassemblaient leurs affaires avant de se préparer à emmener l'enfant.

La petite blonde s'accrochait plus fermement à Régina et celle-ci songeait qu'elle devait réaliser qu'ils allaient la prendre. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas prête à la laisser non plus. Son ventre se nouait à la simple idée de laisser cette petite fille effrayé seule entouré d'inconnu qui ne feront que se succéder autour d'elle.

Après ce qu'elle venait de vivre et survivre, cette petite fille avait besoin de réconfort et d'attention. Se levant tout en gardant l'enfant dans ses bras, Régina reprenait son masque qui lui avait valu le nom de méchante reine. « _Je vais avec elle à l'hôpital._ » Annonçait-elle fermement.

Surpris les deux secouristes se tournaient vers elle et se figeaient immédiatement fasse à son expression déterminée. L'homme allait ouvrir la bouche mais Régina ne lui en laissait pas le temps. « _A moins que vous me trouviez un membre de sa famille où une personne en qui elle a confiance, je ne la laisse pas partir seule._ »

Alice souriait doucement à Régina. « _Si vous voulez bien vous assoir ?!_ » Elle indiquait le fauteuil de transport qu'ils avaient apporté. Lorsque Régina s'y installait, elle plaçait une couverture de survie afin de garder la petite au chaud. Alice fixait la poche de liquide a la chaise et ramassait le sac de l'avocate avant de se tourner vers son collègue pour qu'il se mette en route.

Soupirant l'homme plaçait le second sac sur ses épaules avant de pousser le fauteuil vers la porte d'entrer de la maison.

Ils s'arrêtaient tous devant le groupe de policier qui parlaient entre eux dans l'entrée de la maison. Cassandra qui remarquait Régina sur le fauteuil et l'enfant dans ses bras, fronçait les sourcils tout en se rapprochant d'eux.

C'était Alice qui parlait la première. « _Nous partons, nous emmenons l'enfant à l'hôpital général du Massachusetts. Avez-vous trouvé son identité ?_ »

Cassandra secouait la tête. _« Non, la femme est Hanna Devas et son mari s'appelle Franck, mais il n'y a aucune information sur des enfants._ »

Régina fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _S'il n'ont pas d'enfant alors qui est cette petite et les deux autres ? Comment se sont-ils retrouvés là ?_ » Elle était de plus en plus perplexe, mais aussi plus effrayé car les scénarios qui lui venait en tête quant à la présence des enfants dans cette maison étaient tous mauvais et effrayant.

Le lieutenant O'hara soupirait lourdement. _« Nous l'ignorons pour le moment mais nous menons l'enquête pour le découvrir très vite._ » Elle regardait attentivement Régina qui avait resserré son étreinte autour de l'enfant. « _J'aurais besoin de prendre votre déposition._ »

Comme au part avant dans la chambre, Régina se redressait et enfilait un masque de fermeté et de puissance. « _Vous devrez venir à l'hôpital parce que je ne vais certainement pas laisser cette petite fille toute seule._ » Elle tournait la tête vers la gauche et pointait du doigt la photo sur le mur. _« Voici l'homme que j'ai vu sortir de la maison avec le couteau et le corps entièrement recouvert de sang._ » L'enfant tremblait de nouveau. « _Peut-importe se que vous allez dire, je reste avec elle tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi._ » Sans un autre mot, Régina regardait droit devant elle.

Malgré la situation, tous souriaient à l'entêtement mais aussi à la force de Régina. « _Je vous rejoindrais là-bas lorsque j'en saurait plus._ » Elle faisait signe aux secouristes qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Rapidement installer dans l'ambulance, ils partaient pour l'hôpital. L'enfant tremblait de nouveau. Régina resserrait ses bras autour d'elle et lui murmurait des mots réconfortants. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait relâché son étreinte sur les vêtements de Régina ou déplacer son visage de la peau découverte du haut de sa poitrine.

Alice avait prévenu l'hôpital de leur arriver, ainsi que de ce qui était arrivé à la petite fille. Sortie du véhicule, elles étaient immédiatement emmenées dans une salle d'examen. Le médecin, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, brune aux yeux verts, les attendait déjà sur place. Le brancard était amené jusqu'au lit et avec l'aide d'Alice, Régina se transférait avec la petite sur l'autre lit.

Alice et son coéquipier quittaient la salle après souhaité bonne chance à Régina. Le docteur s'approchait du lit et observait attentivement la femme et l'enfant. La petite fille tremblait toujours plus à chaque mouvement autour d'elle. La femme qui la tenait regardait comme un faucon le personnel soignant tout en rassurant l'enfant. « _Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carmen Edwards. »_

Régina qui gardait une posture légèrement défensive, souriait malgré tout au docteur. « _Bonjour, je suis Régina Mills._ » Elle baissait les yeux sur la petite et soupirait de déception à ne pas savoir son nom. Ce serait tellement plus facile de parler avec elle ou d'elle si elle pouvait l'appeler par son prénom.

Le docteur Edwards qui comprenait la frustration de la femme souriait chaleureusement tout en répondant. « _Je sais les circonstances de votre rencontre._ » Régina avait relevé la tête et la regardait avec attention. « _On m'a fait un récit très détaillé de ce qui était arrivé._ » Expliquait Carmen. Elle avait été surprise lorsque le chef de l'hôpital était arrivé dans le service pédiatrique en demandant sa présence aux urgences pour l'arrivé d'un enfant. Ainsi qu'une des infirmières qui travaillait avec elle.

Elle était confuse de cette demande car elle n'était pas urgentiste et plusieurs de ces collègues auraient été capable de gérer ce cas. Le directeur lui avait raconter le drame qu'avait vécu la fillette dans cette maison et l'horreur de se qui lui était arrivé. Il avait été également préciser a qui l'enfant c'était fermement accroché et refusait de lâcher Régina Mills.

Comme beaucoup d'autre, elle connaissait le nom de Régina, la grande et puissante avocate. Une terreur dans le monde juridique, une avocate puissante et redouté par ses adversaires. Pourtant, elle était aussi décrite comme une femme plutôt discrète et réservé hors du tribunal.

Sans oublier que le nom Mills était lourd de poids dans la ville de Boston. Henri Mills, ex-gouverneur aujourd'hui à la retraite. Dans une ville à la dérive et mal famé à l'époque, il avait conquis la place de gouverneur et avait donner un second souffle à cette ville. La criminalité avait chuté considérablement sous ses mandats et avait redorer le blason de cette ville.

Sa femme Cora avait également apporté son aide, en faisant du bénévolat dans plusieurs associations ou en créant. Bien que riche et au placé dans la société, elle avait été très souvent vu travaillé dans des centres d'accueil pour les sans-abris, les orphelinats et autre centre d'aide. Le nom Mills apportait le respect dans cette ville.

« _Bien, . . ._ » Commençait Régina. « _Il y a des choses que vous devez savoir avant de commencer._ »

Le docteur qui n'avait pas bouger de sa place à quelques pas du lit, se redressait et écoutait attentivement. _« Je vous écoute._ » Carmen n'était absolument pas énervée ou frustrée par le comportement de l'avocate, elle pouvait voir que celle-ci se souciait vraiment du bien-être de l'enfant dans ses bras et qu'elle ferait probablement tout se qu'il fallait pour la protéger.

« _Tout d'abord, elle ne veut pas être touché ou approché par un homme_. » Ses mots étaient clairs, cela était non négociable. Carmen comprenait et acquiesçait simplement. « _Elle est également terrifié et ne se calme qu'avec moi. Je ne la quitte pas un seul instant, surtout tant qu'elle n'a pas de famille présente pour elle._ »

Le docteur Edwards hochait une fois de plus la tête. « _Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire partir_. » Précisait-elle. Soigner un enfant était compliquer car les rassurer était le plus important. Un parent restait toujours avec un enfant malade ou blesser afin de lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité. Dans ce cas présent, la fillette avait choisi Régina pour protectrice et réconfort.

Régina caressait tendrement le dos de la petite. « _C'est une petite fille intelligente et si vous lui expliquez ce que vous comptez faire, elle sera plus calme et plus encline à vous laisser faire._ »

« _Très bien, . . ._ » Commençait le docteur Edwards. _« Tout d'abord voici l'infirmière personnelle de la petite, Belle_ » Elle indiquait la petite brune qui c'était légèrement rapproché.

« _Bonjour !_ » Saluait-elle chaleureusement.

 _« Bonjour. »_ Répondait Régina et la petite bougeait légèrement la tête pour voir la femme qui avait une voix si douce.

Un signe de la main du docteur et tout le monde sortait de la chambre à part Belle. Elle s'approchait lentement du lit. « _Je vais devoir examiner la petite, pour cela il va falloir l'installer sur le lit. Vous pouvez rester près d'elle_. »

Régina savait que ça allait arriver, mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce serait plus facile. Après une profonde inspiration, elle parlait doucement. « _Pour te soigner, le docteur a besoin de regarder tes blessures ma chérie._ » La petite s'enfonçait plus profondément contre elle. « _Je reste avec toi mon ange, je ne pars pas. Je vais être debout à côté de ton lit et te tenir la main tout le temps, promit._ » L'enfant relevait timidement la tête et ses beaux yeux verts rempli de larmes se fixaient sur les bruns de Régina qui sentait son cœur se serrer pour elle. « _Sa va aller mon ange. Tu veux bien laisser le docteur te guérir, s'il-te-plaît ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Acquiesçant légèrement, la petite tremblait encore plus.

Régina lui embrassait tendrement le front avant de sortir du lit et reposer la fillette dessus. Celle-ci pleurait énormément maintenant tout en se repliant sur elle-même. Régina lui attrapait sa petite main gauche et portait sa main dans ses cheveux d'or. « _Chute, je suis là, je reste avec toi._ » Murmurait-elle de façon rassurante. La petite s'accrochait fermement à sa main et tournait la tête vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose de plus déchirant encore aux pleurs silencieux de l'enfant.

Après quelques minutes, elle se calmait et se détendait légèrement sur le lit.

Carmen s'approchait de l'autre côté et remarquait les tremblements plus accrus dans son petit corps à cause de sa présence. _« Sa va aller ma chérie, nous allons prendre soin de toi._ » Elle attrapait une paire de gants et regardait Régina avant de les enfiler. « _Pouvez-vous la déshabiller ? Je pense que sa passerait mieux avec vous._ »

Un signe de tête et Régina se redressait avant de commencer à retirer le t-shirt déchiré, sale et couvert de sang qu'elle portait. Arrivé à la main dans lequel se trouvait la perfusion, Belle lui tendait une paire de ciseau afin de le coupé. Les yeux de la petite s'était élargis en voyant les ciseaux mais elle n'avait pas bougé et fixait le regard concentré de Régina qui ne voulait surtout pas la blesser par inadvertance.

Une fois le haut enlever, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Le torse de l'enfant était douloureusement maigre, elle n'avait que la peau et les os. Son ventre faisait un creux terrible et marquait fortement ses cotes qui semblaient prêtes à sortir à tout moment. Certains os semblaient même sur le point de percer sa peau fragile.

Une larme roulait malgré elle sur sa joue. Régina était sortie de ses pensées par le doux contact de petits doigts sur son avant-bras droit, elle regardait la petite immédiatement. Sa petite main tremblante se levait vers elle et attendait simplement.

Régina inspirait profondément avant de se baisser et laisser l'enfant la toucher. La petite main effaçait la larme et caressait délicatement la joue humide de Régina. La femme brune se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement le front de l'enfant avant de poser légèrement le sien contre celui de la petite. « _Je te le promet ma chérie, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal a nouveau. Je te protégerais._ » Elle se redressait et continuait de déshabiller l'enfant.

Carmen et Belle avaient été ému par le moment intime entre la femme et l'enfant. Si elles ne savaient pas mieux, elles auraient pensé voir une mère et son enfant. Un lien particulier semblait existé entre ces deux-là.

Une fois la petite simplement dans sa culotte, Régina reprenait sa petite main et posait l'autre sur sa tête.

Le docteur Edwards Attrapait son stéthoscope et commençait son examen tout en expliquant chacun de ses gestes à l'enfant avant de le faire. Cela ne faisait pas entièrement disparaître sa peur mais ses tremblements avaient considérablement diminué et elle se laissait faire.

L'enfant était couverte de bleus, de coupure, de griffure et de marques. Elle avait été battue, régulièrement et depuis un long moment. Chaque femmes présentes dans la pièce avaient été furieuses de voir les mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis.

Après avoir utilisé son autre bras pour faire un prélèvement de sang qu'elle donnait à belle pour être analysé au plus vite, le docteur lui demandait d'apporter quelque chose a son retour. Seule avec Régina et l'enfant, Carmen réfléchissait un instant avant de parler. « _Elle a besoin de points de sutures sur sa jambe et sur sa tête._ » Régina acquiesçait tout en l'écoutant attentivement. « _Ça fait beaucoup de points mais je ne suis pas rassurée de l'endormir pour le faire._ » Expliquait le docteur. « _Son corps est très affaibli, il est évident qu'elle souffre de mal nutrition et j'ai remarqué lorsqu'elle respire que son poumon droit est infecté._ »

Régina passait une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant.

Le docteur Edwards continuait. « _Ajoutez à cela l'entaille profonde sur sa cuisse et celle plus petite sur sa tête, je suis vraiment inquiète qu'une infection se développe._ »

Régina fronçait les sourcils. « _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ »

Carmen soupirait. « _Si une infection se développait, je ne suis pas sûr que son petit corps affaibli puisse se défendre._ »

« _Non !_ » Murmurait Régina dans la crainte. La petite était maintenant épuisé et elle savait qu'elle restait éveillée simplement par la peur et les nerfs.

« _Je vais lui donner des antibiotiques pour combattre l'infection dans ses poumons et prévenir toute autre infection mais je ne peux pas garantir qu'elle ne tombera pas malade. Elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang et je vais lui faire une transfusion pour aider son corps._ » caressant doucement du bout du doigt la joue pâle de l'enfant, le docteur continuait de parler. « _Pour les sutures je vais lui faire respirer un produit qui vas l'empêcher d'éprouver de la douleur tout en la gardant éveillé, elle sera un peu dans le ciel._ »

Belle revenait dans la chambre les bras chargés. Elle donnait au docteur la perfusion d'antibiotique et celle de sang. Carmen les branchait rapidement au tube fixé à la main de la petite. Belle faisait le tour du lit et installait une machine brancher à une énorme bouteille de gaz. Elle sortait un masque d'un emballage stérile et le montait avant de venir à côté de Régina et regarder la petite fille.

« _Coucou ma chérie._ » La petite allongée sur le côté gauche, s'enroulait légèrement sur elle-même tout serrant la main de Régina entre les siennes. « _Tu vois ce masque ?!_ » Demandait-elle à la fillette qui l'observait attentivement. « _Il est à poser sur ton visage comme ça._ » Elle le montrait sur le siens. « _De l'air sort dedans pour t'aider à respirer et aussi pour retirer toute ta douleur. Tu veux bien que je le mette sur ton visage ?!_ » Elle demandait doucement.

La petite levait la tête vers Régina qui lui souriait tendrement. « _Tout vas bien mon ange, je suis là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ça ne fera pas mal._ »

Un petit signe de tête et Belle posait le masque sur le visage de l'enfant. Elle mettait en route la machine et libérait le gaz tout en surveillant attentivement les signes vitaux de celle-ci.

La respiration de l'enfant s'accélérait et elle s'agitait de plus en plus. Régina se baissait pour avoir son visage a sa hauteur. « _Chute, tout va bien ma chérie. Respire doucement mon ange, doucement !_ » Elle caressait son front d'une main et parlait doucement. « _Là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu ne risques rien._ » Les respirations de l'enfant ralentissaient et elle se détendait lentement. « _Je suis là ma chérie, je reste avec toi._ » Ces paupières battaient de plus en plus et elle somnolait légèrement.

Un signe de tête de Belle et le docteur utilisait les compresses pour nettoyer toute la zone autour de l'entaille derrière son oreille droite. Un regard à Régina et elle commençait à suturer la première plaie.

Régina caressait tendrement son front, son nez, sa joue, . . . un doux sourire timide se glissait sur les lèvres de la petite qui semblait subjugué par la femme. « _Tu as un très beau sourire ma chérie, j'ai hâte de le voir plus grand !_ » Un regard timide lui était donné et elle riait légèrement. Régina la trouvait tellement adorable.

La première plaie suturé et bandé, le docteur Edwards se dirigeait vers la jambe de la petite. En l'allongeant doucement sur le dos, celle-ci résistait et commençait à s'agiter. Régina la rassurait tandis que belle lui faisait respirer un peu plus de gaz. Enfin calmé, Carmen nettoyait la plaie avant de la suturer. Une fois fini, elle posait un bandage sur toute sa cuisse avant de placer un drap pour la réchauffer.

 _« Très bien, c'est fini. Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire de plus alors je vais la transférer à l'étage dans le service pédiatrique où je travail._ » Informait le docteur tout en hottant ses gants.

Régina fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _Vous n'êtes pas un médecin des urgences ?_ »

Carmen et Belle souriaient toutes les deux. « _Non, je travaille au service pédiatrique et belle est une des infirmières de mon équipe. Nous avons été demandés spécifiquement pour elle._ » Voyant la perplexité de l'avocate, elle décidait d'en dire plus. « _Lorsque l'appel a été donné pour nous informer de votre arrivé, le médecin qui vous accompagnait a donné des indications précise quant à la façon de s'occuper de la petite et le fait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas passer de main en main._ » Régina acquiesçait à cela. « _Votre nom a également été mentionné._ » La surprise brillait dans les yeux chocolat de l'avocate. « _Peu de gens ne connaissent pas le nom Mills dans cette ville._ »

Régina était d'accord, sa famille avait fait beaucoup de chose mais cela signifiait également un poids lourd sur ses épaules pour être à la hauteur de ses parents. « _Merci de ce que vous avez fait._ »

Belle posait une main douce sur l'épaule de Régina. « _C'est notre métier, mais nous sommes également heureuses de pouvoir être là pour elle._ » Carmen quittait la chambre rapidement.

La petite bougeait nerveusement dans le lit, la fatigue lui tombait finalement dessus mais elle luttait toujours pour ne pas dormir.

 _« Vous pouvez vous allonger avec elle sur le lit si vous le souhaitez. Je pense qu'elle se laissera dormir à l'abris dans vos bras._ » Belle voyait le désir de Régina de faire cela mais quelque chose semblait la retenir. « _Je reste avec vous jusqu'à ce que sa chambre soit prête et personne n'entrera ici sans votre permission._ »

Un signe de tête et Régina ôtait ses talons hauts et sa veste avant de soulever le drap et se glisser dans le lit. La petite se tournait immédiatement vers elle et lorsque son parfum l'engloutissait, elle se blottissait contre elle. Régina enroulait ses bras autour de son petit corps. Un doux sourire se formait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle la sentait se détendre dans son étreinte et s'endormir rapidement.

Belle les couvrait bien tout en souriant. « _Je vous l'avait dit !_ » Murmurait-elle joyeusement avant de s'occuper des papiers de la petite tout en attendant l'arrivée d'une collègue pour les mener à l'étage.

Régina roulait des yeux avant de se détendre à son tour. Beaucoup de chose c'était produite et elle était épuisé. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormait à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, Belle frottait doucement le bras de Régina tout en murmurant. « _Régina, Régina réveillez-vous._ »

Confuse et perdu pendant un instant, elle relevait la tête et regardait autour d'elle. Les souvenirs de la maison, de la femme morte, des enfants morts et ensuite de la petite fille lui revenaient rapidement. Régina baissait la tête et regardait la fillette blottie contre elle et toujours profondément endormi. Elle se penchait vers le bas et déposait un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de chercher ce qui l'avait réveillé. Elle trouvait belle devant elle qui lui souriait chaleureusement. « _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » Demandait-elle encore somnolente.

« _La chambre est prête et nous allons vous monter à l'étage_. » Expliquait calmement l'infirmière.

Régina hochait la tête tout en baillant. « _D'accord_. » Elle allait se lever et sortir du lit jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posait sur son bras.

« _Vous pouvez rester avec elle, en fait je pense que ce serait mieux pour éviter qu'elle ne panique si elle se réveillait._ » Un signe de tête de Régina et elle rassemblait les affaires de l'avocate dans un sac, ainsi que les papiers de l'enfant qu'elle posait au pied du lit. Elle accrochait les sacs de perfusion sur le lit et allait à la porte appeler sa collègue qui était descendu pour l'aider.

Après de rapide salutation, elles débloquaient le lit et commençaient à le pousser hors de la chambre. Il y avait du bruit et de l'agitation partout autour d'elles, Régina s'enroulait un peu plus autour de la petite afin de la rassurer si elle se réveillait.

Le lit était secoué lorsqu'elles entraient dans l'ascenseur et la petite fille se réveillait en sursaut. Régina la tirait immédiatement contre elle. « _Tout vas bien ma chérie, je suis là !_ » Elle caressait tendrement l'arrière de sa tête et la tenait un bras enrouler autour de sa taille.

Relevant la tête pour voir qui lui parlait, les souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire lorsque son regard se fixait sur les doux yeux bruns chaleureux de sa sauveuse. Elle se jetait au cou de Régina et enfouissait son visage contre sa peau douce et chaude. Ses petites jambes s'enroulaient autour du ventre de la brune.

Régina s'installait sur le dos et tenait la petite contre son corps, elle replaçait le drap sur elle pour qu'elle n'est pas froid et la cacher du regard curieux des autres. Belle et l'autre infirmière souriait à la belle scène devant elle. Le reste du trajet se faisait sans accro, Régina et l'enfant étaient mené dans une belle chambre aux décors de ferme avec des animaux peint sur les murs.

Le lit était installé, Belle posait leur affaire sur la petite table dans un coin de la chambre tandis que l'autre infirmière réinstallait les perfusions et rebranchait les câbles fixer à la poitrine de la petite sur les appareils accrochés au mur.

Belle s'approchait du lit. « _Voici la télécommande pour la télé, . . ._ » Elle la posait sur la petite table qu'elle approchait du lit. « _Il y a une salle de bain ici, . . ._ » Elle indiquait la porte près de celle de l'entré. « _Les toilettes juste à côté._ » Elle indiquait la porte à côté. « _Le placard est là, . . ._ » Elle montrait une autre porte en face du lit. « _Et voici le bouton d'appel si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit._ » Belle posait une poigné avec un bouton rouge sur le haut du lit. « _Il y a des ordres stricts, personne en dehors de moi ou du docteur Edwards ne peuvent venir dans cette chambre. Lors du changement de quart ce soir, je vous présenterais ma collègue qui me remplacera pour la nuit._ » Elle réfléchissait à tout ce qu'elle pourrait avoir oublié mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« _Merci pour tout Belle_. » Régina lui souriait avec reconnaissance.

Belle lui offrait un grand sourire. « _Pas besoin de me remercier. Le docteur attend encore les résultats de la prise de sang, elle viendra vous voir dès qu'elle les aura._ » Un signe de tête et elle quittait la chambre.

Régina soupirait doucement. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Un petit mouvement contre son corps et elle baissait les yeux sur l'enfant toujours enfouis dans ses bras. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'elle resterait avec la petite jusqu'à qu'elle soit avec sa famille. Attrapant la télécommande, elle demandait. « _Veux-tu regarder la télé mon ange ?_ » Un petit mouvement de tête était sa réponse. « _Pourquoi ne pas s'installer confortablement pour dormir encore un peu ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

L'enfant hochait doucement la tête avant de s'allonger contre le côté droit de Régina, elle posait sa tête sur sa poitrine et se blottissait le plus près possible de son corps. Confortablement allongé et réchauffé par la chaleur de Régina, elle fermait les yeux et s'endormait.

Régina regardait la fillette avec adoration. En se déplaçant légèrement tout en plongeant profondément dans le sommeil, la petite main de l'enfant se plaçait au-dessus du cœur de Régina et y restait. Déposant un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête, la belle femme brune s'installait confortablement avant de chercher quelque chose d'intéressant à la télé.

Presque deux heures de plus passaient avant que le docteur Edwards n'entre rapidement dans la chambre les mains pleines. Elle s'agitait nerveusement tout en plaçant une poche de liquide sur la perche et la reliait à l'intra-veineuse fixé dans la main droite de la petite fille. Malgré ses mouvements vifs, elle ne faisait presque aucun bruit et n'avait pas réveillé l'enfant. Une fois son travail fini, elle regardait Régina qui semblait perplexe et véritablement inquiète. « _J'ai obtenu les résultats de sa prise de sang._ » Elle passait une main dans sa magnifique chevelure brune.

« _Ce n'est pas bon ?!_ » Demandait nerveusement Régina.

Carmen soupirait tout en regardant l'enfant avec tristesse. « _Pire encore ! Tout est dans le rouge._ » Un halètement échappait à l'avocate qui enroulait son bras plus fermement autour de l'enfant. « _Elle n'as pas seulement été mal nourris, elle a été affamée._ » les larmes remplissaient les yeux de Régina. « _Pour avoir des taux aussi bas dans pratiquement tous, elle n'était pas nourrie pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines et lorsqu'ils lui donnaient finalement quelques choses, cela ne suffisait pas._ »

Carmen caressait tendrement la joue de la petite. « _Si elle était restée plus longtemps avec ses gens, elle serait probablement morte dans deux, peut-être trois semaines tout au plus._ »

« _Non !_ » Murmurait Régina d'horreur. « _Comment ?! Comment peut ont faire du mal à un enfant ?! Elle n'est qu'un bébé._ » Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« _Je ne sais pas._ » répondait le médecin tout en secouant la tête. _« Dans cette tragédie, elle a eu la chance d'être trouvé et sauvé._ » Carmen regardait Régina pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait sauvé. « _Maintenant cela rend toute la situation plus compliquée, son corps est plus fragile que je ne l'avais pensé. Je lui donne à manger par perfusion, il faut la nourrir tout de suite et aider son corps à se renforcer._ »

Régina hochait simplement la tête.

« _Elle n'as pas réclamé à manger ?_ » Demandait le docteur.

Régina secouait la tête. « _Non, pas une fois._ »

Le docteur Edwards soupirait légèrement. « _Ce n'est peut-être rien, elle a vécu de terrible chose en plus d'être bléssé mais il faut se préparer au fait qu'elle pourrait avoir des problèmes d'alimentation._ »

« _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ » Demandait Régina un peu confuse.

 _« Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais il se pourrait que la faire remanger soit plus difficile que vous l'imaginez._ » Carmen offrait un petit sourire se voulant rassurant. _« Pour le moment, elle sera nourrie par intra-veineuse, lorsqu'elle ira mieux nous verront pour de la nourriture solide._ »

Avec un signe de tête, le docteur quittait la chambre et les laissait tranquille.

L'après-midi était passé très vite et il était maintenant plus de 19 heures. Malgré sa petite sieste, Régina commençait à être vraiment épuisé. Belle était passé avant la fin de son quart et lui avait présenté la nouvelle qui s'occuperait de la petite pendant la nuit. Contrairement à Belle, la fillette ne semblait pas à l'aise avec elle et trésaillait chaque fois qu'elle la touchait. Même avec les assurances de Régina, la femme ne semblait pas toucher la petite fille comme l'avait fait la jeune femme brune au sourire chaleureux.

Un coup à la porte sortait Régina de sa somnolence, elle se redressait dans le lit. L'enfant faisait des cauchemars chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, cela était compréhensible. Régina arrivait parfois à la rassurer et la calmer avant qu'elle ne se réveille de peur et en larme mais pas la dernière fois. Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'elle ne sorte la petite de l'état de peur et de transe dans lequel elle était à son réveil. Régina l'avait alors prise dans ses bras et installer sur ses genoux pour la bercer doucement et la rendormir après un long moment.

L'enfant dormait toujours profondément dans cette position. « _Entrer !_ » Annonçait-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller la petite. Elle était surprise de voir le docteur Edwards, le lieutenant O'hara et un homme, ils entraient doucement dans la chambre et s'approchaient du lit.

L'homme regardait la femme tenir l'enfant et il fronçait les sourcils. Le lieutenant quant à elle souriait à la scène déjà vu devant elle. « _Bonsoir madame Mills !_ » Annonçait doucement Cassandra tout en se rapprochant du lit. L'homme semblait pâlir au nom de Régina.

« _Bonsoir Lieutenant_. » Offrait doucement Régina tout en enroulant plus ses bras autour de la petite par réflexe, elle n'aimait pas le comportement du petit homme a moitié chauve et vilain.

« _Je suis venu avec John Lowelle, assistant social_ » Régina faisait un simple signe de tête et l'homme s'agitait nerveusement à côté d'elle, Cassandra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Régina Mills pouvait être très intimidante. « _Nous avons parlé avec le docteur Edwards avant de venir vous voir et j'ai été horrifier d'apprendre le mal qui avait été fait à cette petite._ » Régina pouvait voir la colère briller dans le regard de la femme. Elle hochait simplement la tête. « _Elle s'appelle Emma et elle a tout juste trois ans._ » Offrait le lieutenant avec un doux sourire.

Régina baissait les yeux sur la petite et souriait tendrement à l'enfant endormie contre elle. « _Petite Emma, . . ._ » Elle retraçait le petit sourcil blond. « _Ça te va bien._ » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur la tête de la petite. Régina regardait le lieutenant O'hara pour la suite.

« _Tout d'abord je tiens à vous faire savoir que nous avons arrêté Franck Devas et il a avoué le meurtre de sa femme et des deux enfants. Cela, plus les maltraitances qu'il a fait aux enfants, il ne sortira jamais de prison_. » Régina soupirait de soulagement. « _Emma est orpheline, . . ._ » Régina la regardait avec stupéfaction. « _Ainsi que les deux autres enfants, monsieur et madame Devas étaient famille d'accueil. Emma avait été placé chez eux._ » La colère emplissait le regard de Régina à ses mots et Cassandra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. « _Les trois enfants étaient sous la responsabilité d'un même homme et il y a actuellement une enquête de lancer pour sa négligence._ »

« _Combiens ?_ » Demandait Régina d'une voix froide et posé. Elle faisait frissonner tous les adultes dans la chambre. Cassandra commençait à voir d'où lui venait le surnom de Méchante Reine. « _Combien de temps est-elle restée dans cette maison ? »_ Précisait l'avocate qui se contrôlait seulement pour la petite fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

« _Sept mois_. » Répondait le lieutenant.

La fureur embrasait les yeux normalement bruns de Régina, maintenant noirs. « _Sept mois._ » Répétait-elle lentement. _« Vous voulez me dire que cette petite fille à passer sept mois aux mains de ses monstres qui l'ont probablement maltraité tout ce temps ?!_ » Rugissait-elle. Emma s'agitait légèrement contre elle et Régina respirait profondément pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur sa rage. Elle tournait son regard incinérant vers l'homme. « _Elle était sous votre responsabilité, vous étiez sensé la protéger puisqu'elle n'avait plus personne pour le faire. C'est un bébé, elle était sans défense aux mains de ses monstres et personne n'ai venu voir comment elle allait durant ses sept mois ?!_ »

L'homme reculait d'un pas dans la peur. « _Mark Harrisson était le responsable d'Emma, . ._ . » Commençait-il avant de se taire devant la colère a peine contrôlée de l'avocate.

« _Peu importe, cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire._ » Sa voix était ferme et légèrement menaçante. « _Je vais m'assurer que toutes personnes responsables dans cette histoire paieront pour la mort des deux enfants et le mal qui à été fait à Emma._ » Respirant profondément afin de continuer cette conversation, Régina regardait le lieutenant O'hara. _« Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? »_

Cassandra qui avait très bien compris la rage de Régina et la partageait, parlait calmement à la femme. _« L'enquête est presque fermée maintenant, nous avons les aveux de l'homme et avec votre déposition pour compléter le dossier, il passera devant le tribunal rapidement._ » Baissant les yeux sur la petite fille, Cassandra la regardait avec tristesse. « _Emma est pupille de l'état, donc elle sera replacée dans le système à sa sortie de l'hôpital. »_

Régina fronçait les sourcils, elle n'aimait absolument pas cette idée.

Monsieur Lowelle tournait la tête vers le docteur. « _Quand pourra-t-elle sortir d'ici ?_ » Demandait-il avec impatiente.

Le docteur Edwards fronçait les sourcils. « _Elle ne sortira pas d'ici avant un bon moment. »_ L'homme fronçait les sourcils et allait protester mais Carmen levait la main pour le faire taire immédiatement. « _Savez-vous qu'Emma a bien faillis mourir là-bas ? et je ne parle pas seulement de ses blessures. Pour le moment sa vie est encore en danger, seuls les prochains jours nous assureront de sa guérison. Ensuite nous allons probablement devoir faire face à des problèmes d'alimentation. Même après sa sortie de l'hôpital, Emma devra avoir un suivi régulier pour les dommages que lui a causer la maltraitance qu'elle a subis._ »

L'homme allait argumenter, mais c'était Régina qui l'arrêtait à son tour. « _Avant que vous n'ouvriez la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui me métrait très en colère, . . ._ » L'informait Régina dans sa voix froide et menaçante. « _Emma ne quittera pas cet hôpital tant que le médecin ne l'autorise pas. Si vous tenter de l'enlever contre l'avis du docteur Edwards, je vous attaquerais en justice pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et je détruirais votre carrière et votre vie !_ » L'homme déglutissait bruyamment. « _J'ai promis à Emma de la protéger et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Tous ses soins médicaux seront à ma charge donc je vous déconseille de revenir ici et poser plus de problème._ »

Lowelle savait quand il n'avait aucune chance et qu'il fallait se retirer. Cette femme Mills était bien plus puissante qu'il ne le serait jamais et elle pouvait facilement tout lui prendre dans sa vie. D'un signe de tête de soumission, il quittait la chambre et l'hôpital sans un mot.

Cassandra et Carmen soufflaient de soulagement avant de rire doucement.

« _Merde, il ne vaut mieux pas être de votre mauvais côté Régina._ » Gloussait doucement Cassandra, toujours choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

« _Vous ignorer à quel point._ » Répondait Régina avec une étincelle maléfique dans le regard.

Les deux femmes frissonnaient de crainte avant de sourire avec indulgence. « _Que dite-vous de faire cette déposition rapidement afin de terminer cette longue journée ?_ » Demandait le lieutenant tout en sortant un enregistreur vocal de sa poche.

Un signe de tête et Régina faisait sa déposition sans heurt. Le lieutenant O'Hara la remerciait, avant de quitter la chambre à son tour après avoir annoncé qu'elle viendrait prendre des nouvelles d'Emma très bientôt.

Le docteur Edwards qui était restée silencieuse dans un coin de la chambre pendant la déposition, se rapprochait du lit. « _J'aimerais réveiller Emma et voir si elle serait prête à manger_. »

Régina caressait doucement la joue creuse de la petite fille qui soupirait légèrement avant de se réinstaller contre Régina qui souriait tendrement. « _Réveille-toi ma chérie._ » Elle la bougeait tout doucement.

Emma ouvrait difficilement les yeux avant de lever la tête vers la femme qui la tenait. « _Bonjour Emma_ _!_ » Ses yeux s'élargissaient dans la surprise que Régina sache son prénom. « _C'est un très joli prénom qui te va bien mon ange._ » Emma souriait timidement. « _Aimerais-tu manger, c'est l'heure du dîner._ » La fillette fronçait les sourcils un moment avant de secouer la tête et se replacer contre la poitrine de Régina. « _Tu es sûr ? Tu n'as rien manger depuis un long moment._ » Mais Emma secouait la tête et se rendormait contre elle. L'inquiétude grandissait en Régina.

Le docteur posait sa main droite sur le tibia de Régina pour l'apaiser un peut. _« Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne mangera pas normalement par la suite, elle est fatiguée et très affaiblie, son appétit reviendra peut-être avec sa force._ » Un léger signe de tête était sa réponse. « _Karen viendra poser une nouvelle poche pour la nourrir et un plateau vous sera apporté également._ » Régina fronçait les sourcils et le docteur lui souriait malicieusement. _« J'imagine que vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ce soir ?!_ » Même si Régina ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, Carmen savait qu'elle aimait Emma profondément et que cela était réciproque. Elle était presque certaine que lorsque Emma quitterait cet hôpital se serait dans les bras de sa nouvelle maman.

Avec un au revoir et une bonne nuit, Carmen quittait la chambre et l'hôpital peu après.

Régina avait manger à contre cœur le repas peut appétissant qui lui avait été apporté, avant de s'installer pour la nuit avec Emma blotti contre elle. Beaucoup de pensée lui traversait l'esprit et Régina était un peu perdu. Elle regardait cette petite fille accrochée à elle comme elle l'aurait fait à sa mère et un sentiment puissant envahissait son cœur. Seulement elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle éprouvait, de ce que l'avenir pouvait réserver et plus encore. Fermant les yeux pour s'endormir, Régina refoulait tous au fond d'elle, pas encore prête à y faire face.


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis toujours heureuse de lire vos messages.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Clignant des yeux dans la pièce a peine éclairé, Régina se redressait tout en se frottant le visage. Les souvenirs de la journée passé lui revenaient et elle regardait autour de la chambre d'Hôpital. Une forte chaleur à sa droite attirait brusquement son attention. Régina se tournait et réalisait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Emma. Elle portait sa main sur son petit visage et était horrifié de voir combien il était brûlant.

Rapidement elle allumait la lumière au-dessus du lit et revenait vers l'enfant. Le visage d'Emma était rouge et humide par la sueur, son front était beaucoup trop chaud. La pauvre enfant se tordait de malaise et tout son petit corps tremblait. Elle était complètement trempée par la sueur.

Régina appuyait sur le bouton d'appel avant de sortir du lit et revenir vers Emma, elle repoussait les quelques mèches de cheveux collés à son front et caressait tendrement sa joue. De petits yeux floues s'ouvraient et la regardaient un moment avant de se refermer d'épuisement. _« Je suis là Emma, ça va aller ma chérie._ »

La peur nouait l'estomac de Régina, les paroles du docteur Edwards lui revenaient en mémoire. Emma était bien trop fragile et affaiblie pour faire face à une infection.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait brusquement et l'infirmière Karen entrait timidement dans la chambre avant de voir la panique de Régina, elle s'approchait immédiatement du lit.

 _« Je me suis réveillé et j'ai réalisé qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre._ » Expliquait rapidement Régina toujours effrayé.

Karen attrapait le thermomètre auriculaire et prenait la température de l'enfant. Elle soupirait en lisant 41,6 °c, ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Sans plus de mot, elle reposait l'appareil et allait chercher le docteur de garde.

La fièvre était tellement forte qu'Emma ne réagissait même pas aux personnes autour d'elle, ni ceux qui la touchaient. Des antibiotiques plus fort lui était donné, ainsi que quelque chose pour aider à faire tomber sa fièvre. Le médecin ordonnait également à Karen de lui poser une canule nasale afin de l'aider à respirer.

Régina avait demandé une serviette et une bassine, elle passait la nuit à éponger la sueur sur son visage et sa poitrine. Ne la quittant que pour changer l'eau lorsqu'elle devenait trop chaude, Régina veillait sur Emma toute la nuit. Elle craignait le pire pour la petite fille et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était véritablement effrayée de la perdre.

Elle ne pouvait plus se mentir, elle aimait Emma, de tout son cœur. Seulement sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et Régina avait peur que son cœur ne se brise si elle la perdait.

Le matin arrivait rapidement, l'état d'Emma était toujours inchangé. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé et les médicaments ne semblaient pas efficace. Le docteur Edwards était venu immédiatement dans la chambre d'Emma après son arrivé au travail, elle avait examiné la petite fille. La tristesse emplissait son regard et Régina avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir la résignation. Elle devait croire, continuer à espérer qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé Emma trop tard et qu'elle guérirait complètement.

Belle était venu plusieurs fois dans la matinée, elle avait apporté du café et une pâtisserie mais Régina n'y avait pas touché. Emma était une petite fille courageuse qui avait survécu a tellement de chose déjà, elle se battait très fort contre cette fièvre et Régina était certaine qu'elle allait guérir. Elle n'était pas particulièrement croyante, mais Régina ne cessait de prier quiconque l'entendait de sauver la petite fille.

Les heures passaient et son espoir disparaissait avec elles, morceau par morceau. Régina c'était peu à peu retiré en elle-même. Elle avait cessé de demander si Emma allait mieux, puis à la fin de la journée, elle avait cessé de parler tout court.

La fièvre d'Emma fluctuait autour de 41 °c mais ne descendait jamais en dessous de 40. Emma était inconsciente la plupart du temps et pleurait lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Régina l'apaisait autant qu'elle le pouvait jusqu'à se qu'elle se rendorme. Elle était désarmée face à cette situation et n'aimait pas cela. Elle souhaitait tellement prendre le mal et la douleur d'Emma.

La nuit était semblable à la journée, Régina restait au chevet de l'enfant et ne dormait pas.

Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'avocate et Belle était la première à le remarquer le lendemain matin. Elle n'avait rien dit pourtant, Régina était vraiment épuisée et elle pensait que son comportement était probablement dû à cela. La fièvre d'Emma était descendue sous les 40°c au petit matin et les médecins commençaient à espérer que les médicaments agissaient enfin. L'espoir de la guérison d'Emma se renforçait avec le temps qui passait.

Seulement, Belle s'attendait au soulagement de Régina à ses nouvelles, pourtant elle trouvait la femme de plus en plus distante à mesure que la journée s'avançait. Lors d'une de ses visites en fin de journée, Belle ne pouvait plus garder le silence. « _Que fait-vous ?_ » Demandait-elle fermement mais avec douceur.

Surprise, Régina se détournait de la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle regardait depuis un long moment maintenant. « _Excusez-moi ?_ » Demandait-elle confuse. Elle était surprise de voir une telle expression ferme sur le visage de la douce, chaleureuse et joyeuse infirmière.

Belle caressait tendrement le front d'Emma et avait posé une main sur son ventre pour la réconforter par son contact. « _Vous êtes distante depuis un long moment maintenant, . . . »_ Régina se renfrognait et Belle savait qu'elle allait probablement tenter de l'effrayer, mais cela ne marchait pas avec elle. « _A votre arrivé ici, vous n'avez pas passer un seul instant, a part a quelques occasions sans toucher, réconforter ou parler à Emma et vous vous tenez là loin d'elle. »_

La colère emplissait le regard de la femme aux yeux bruns et Belle pouvait y voir briller la peur également. Elle comprenait parfaitement la femme, elles parlaient régulièrement ensemble chaque fois que Belle venait s'occuper des soins d'Emma et elle savait que Régina ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle abandonnait cette petite lorsqu'elle avait tant besoin d'elle. « _L'avez-vous touché depuis ce matin ?_ » Demandait-elle fermement. La culpabilité passait brièvement dans le regard brun de Régina qui se redressait rapidement prête à se défendre. « _Quand lui avez-vous parler pour la dernière fois ? Quand lui avez-vous embrassé tendrement le front pour la réconforter ? Quand lui avez-vous fait savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule ? Que quelqu'un se souciait encore d'elle ?_ » Belle pouvait voir le ravage que faisait ses questions chez la femme, elle se dégonflait de plus en plus après chacun de ses mots.

Finalement Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et Régina ressemblait à une femme perdue tout à coups. Belle souffrait pour elle, la vie de Régina avait été chamboulé brusquement sans l'avoir demandé. Son cœur c'était attaché à cette petite fille seule et blessée et les difficultés s'enchaînaient sans leur offrir un peu de répit.

« _Emma a cessé de se battre Régina._ » Elle baissait les yeux sur la petite fille inconsciente sur le lit. « _Sa fièvre est en train de remonté lentement._ » Un sanglot échappait à l'avocate et une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Elle vous aime de toute la force qu'il reste dans son petit cœur meurtri, je peux le voir briller dans ses magnifiques yeux verts lorsqu'elle vous regarde. Vous lui avez apporté l'espoir d'être aimé et choyé. Vous lui avez donné un sentiment de sécurité et je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle se bat très dure pour vous._ » Belle relevait la tête et regardait Régina qui avait une main sur sa bouche et pleurait silencieusement.

« _Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous ressentez en ce moment mais je sais que vous tenez à cet enfant plus que n'importe qui et elle besoin de vous, de votre force et de votre amour._ » Sa voix était douce et encourageante.

Prenant une respiration tremblante, Régina s'approchait timidement du lit. Belle laissait la femme toucher du bout des doigts la joue chaude d'Emma. « _Vous n'êtes pas seule Régina._ » Un léger signe de tête de la femme et l'infirmière quittait la chambre sans un mot.

Libérant son premier sanglot, Régina se laissait tomber sur la chaise et posait sa tête sur le lit contre celle d'Emma. Elle attrapait la petite main moite et la tenait fermement. Régina pleurait pendant un long moment contre Emma avant de succomber à l'épuisement et s'endormir.

Belle était passé à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien et était heureuse de les voir blotti l'une contre l'autre. La fièvre d'Emma baissait de nouveau, lentement mais seul le résultat comptait. Régina était tellement épuisée qu'elle avait dormi jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle c'était glissé dans le lit pendant la nuit et Emma c'était enfouis dans ses bras.

Lors d'une autre de ses visites, Belle trouvait Régina toujours allongé sur le lit, avec Emma allongé sur sa poitrine. Elle caressait tendrement le dos de l'enfant d'une main tout en la tenant contre son corps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de l'autre. Régina semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« _Comment allez-vous ce matin ?_ » Demandait doucement l'infirmière pour ne pas réveiller la petite.

Régina tournait la tête vers Belle et lui souriait timidement. « _Mieux merci, j'avais besoin de sortir ce qu'il y avait en moi et surtout j'avais besoin de sommeil._ » Sa voix était douce et chaude.

Belle admirait la beauté de la femme devant elle. « _Je suis heureuse d'avoir été là pour vous._ » Elle vérifiait la température d'Emma et souriait doucement. « _Elle est passé sous les 39°c._ » Elles souriaient toutes les deux de contentement en sachant que le pire était passé.

Décidant de saisir sa chance, Régina parlait doucement. « _Je ne sais pas quoi faire_. » Elle repoussait les mèches blondes qui cachaient le visage d'Emma. « _Je suis un peu perdu dans tout ça._ » Avouait-elle. Un contact sur son bras et elle levait les yeux vers l'infirmière qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« _Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une chose que vous devez vous demander. »_ Au signe de tête de Régina pour qu'elle continu, Belle demandait. « _Que ressentirez-vous lorsqu'elle sera complètement guérie et qu'ils viendront la chercher pour l'emmener Dieu sais où et avec Dieu sais qui ?_ » Sans un autre mot, elle quittait la chambre et allait s'assurer que le déjeuner lui serait apporté.

Régina regardait attentivement le petit visage d'Emma, elle avait glissé sur sa poitrine pendant la nuit et semblait très confortable dans cette position. Caressant du bout des doigts ses joues, ses sourcils, son front, . . . Régina repensait aux mots de Belle, la simple pensée que quelqu'un ne prenne Emma loin d'elle lui était insupportable.

Elle aimait cette petite fille de tout son cœur et elle ne pouvait pas supporter la simple pensée de ne pas être près d'elle un seul instant. Ses yeux s'élargissaient lorsqu'elle réalisait qu'en fait elle considérait Emma comme sa fille. Régina l'aimait ainsi et elle voulait offrir à la petite fille une famille aimante, un foyer chaleureux et l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère. Sa compassion c'était transformé en affection, puis en amour profond pendant se lapse de temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle relevait la tête et embrassait le haut du crâne d'Emma. « _Je t'aime ma fille !_ » Murmurait-elle doucement. Ayant pris sa décision, Régina commençait à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour garder cette petite fille dans sa vie.

Régina déjeunait avec plus d'appétit qu'elle n'avait eu durant ces quatre derniers jours. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle avait trouvé Emma et ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant. Ces vêtements était au-delà du froissé et de la saleté. Elle avait profité de la salle de bain pour se nettoyer mais elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison se changer et aussi acheter quelques petites choses pour Emma.

A la visite suivante de Belle en début d'après-midi, Régina lui demandait un service. « _Belle, j'aimerais passer à la maison me changer et ramener des vêtements de rechange mais je ne veux pas laisser Emma seule._ »

L'infirmière souriait grandement à la femme, il y avait une nouvelle étincelle dans son regard et une légèreté dans son attitude, elle était à peu près certaine que Régina avait pris sa décision concernant Emma. « _Si vous pouvez attendre après 15 Heures, je termine mon travail et je serais très heureuse de rester avec elle tout le temps dont vous aurez besoin._ »

« _Oh non, je ne peux pas vous demander de . . ._ » Elle parlait nerveusement.

Belle lui souriait gentiment tout en se rapprochant de Régina et lui attrapait la main. « _Je suis heureuse de pouvoir être là pour vous et Emma. Je suis attaché à cette petite fille, elle a touché mon cœur_. » Avec un sourire malicieux elle faisait un clin d'œil à la brune avant de regarder l'enfant endormie. « _Mais je suis sûr que vous comprenez !_ »

Régina gloussait légèrement à ses mots. « _Elle touche votre cœur lorsqu'elle vous regarde dans les yeux._ »

Belle hochait la tête en accord. « _Je ne devrais pas être autant attaché à elle mais il y a des enfants qui vous touche plus que d'autre._ » Régina acquiesçait silencieusement tout en caressant la main d'Emma dans la sienne. « _Et puis je vous aime bien et je serais heureuse d'être votre amie._ » Offrait l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

Régina regardait la jeune femme avec stupéfaction un instant avant de lui sourire grandement. « _Je serais très heureuse de vous appeler mon amie._ »

Belle gloussait doucement. « _Bien alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par se tutoyer ?!_ »

« _Excellente idée !_ » Elle se sentait plus légère d'avoir un soutient comme la belle infirmière près d'elle.

Belle s'éloignait à contre cœur. « _Très bien, je reviens un peu après 15 heures et tu pourras partir faire toutes les choses que tu as à faire pendant que je veillerais sur ce petit ange ! »_ Sans laisser le temps à Régina de revenir sur cet accord, Belle ouvrait déjà la porte de la chambre. « _A plus tard Régina._ » Elle était partie.

Régina riait doucement, elle savait parfaitement ce que faisait la jeune femme et elle savait que si Belle ne la poussait pas un peut, Régina reviendrait sur sa décision et ne rentrerait pas chez elle.

A 15h10 précise, Belle entrait dans la chambre d'Emma. Régina qui venait de rendormir la petite fille épuisée souriait grandement en sachant que la jeune femme c'était probablement dépêché de se changer pour venir ici au plus vite. Régina c'était préparé autant que cela était possible pour partir mais le moment enfin arrivé, elle avait l'estomac noué et le cœur qui battait vite à la simple pensée de devoir laisser Emma. « _Merci pour ce que tu fais Belle_. »

La douce infirmière souriait chaleureusement à la femme nerveuse tout en s'approchant d'elle. « _Je suis heureuse de le faire. Tu peux partir tranquille Régina, je vais veiller sur Emma pendant ton absence et elle ne sera pas seule._ »

Régina tenait toujours la petite main d'Emma et lui caressait le front de l'autre. « _C'est stupide, je sais . . ._ »

« _Ce n'est jamais stupide de s'inquiéter pour une personne que l'on aime, . . ._ » Régina relevait la tête et regardait Belle dans les yeux. « _Et surtout pas de s'inquiéter pour un enfant._ » Elle faisait le tour du lit et prenait la place de Régina qui après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front d'Emma, faisait le tour du lit pour aller ramasser son sac et son manteau. « _Prendre l'air et sortir de cette chambre te fera le plus grand bien._ » Régina allait argumenter, mais Belle levait la main pour la faire taire. _« Va ! fait ce que tu as faire, prends une vraie douche et met des vêtements propres, . . . »_ Régina roulait des yeux. « _Tu verras, simplement respirer l'air frais te fera du bien et tu reviendras en pleine forme pour t'occuper de cette merveilleuse petite fille._ »

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, Régina soupirait dans la défaite. « _Oui madame !_ »

Belle riait doucement tout en souriant fièrement. Elle regardait Régina se rapprocher du lit et embrasser tendrement le front d'Emma. « _Je reviens vite ma chérie, promit !_ »

Sortant son portable de la poche de son jeans, Belle le tendait à Régina. « _Donne-moi ton numéro de portable, de cette façon, s'il se passe la moindre chose, je t'appelle immédiatement._ » Régina s'exécutait sans discuter et Belle pouvait voir un léger scintillement de soulagement apparaître dans les yeux de la femme plus âgée.

« _A tout à l'heure !_ » S'exclamait Régina avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre et partir.

« _A plus tard !_ » Répondait Belle avant de se pencher vers le lit et attraper la petite main d'Emma.

Régina avait réfléchi à plusieurs choses qu'elle souhaitait apporter pour Emma, seulement elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de sortir de l'hôpital. La laisser seule peut après son arrivé était hors de question, puis la fièvre était apparue.

Sa température était encore au-dessus de la normal mais le docteur Edwards avait dit ce matin qu'Emma avait passé le pire et qu'elle était maintenant hors de danger. Etant plus fragile et plus faible, son corps avait besoin de plus de temps pour se remettre complètement.

Bien qu'elle aurait préféré rentrer à la maison prendre une douche et se changer, Régina préférait allait faire quelques achats dont elle avait besoin avant de rentrer. Grace à la gentillesse de Belle, elle était présentable et son manteau cachait les quelques tâches du sang d'Emma qu'elle avait encore sur ses vêtements.

Elle traversait les différents rayons du magasin méthodiquement afin de partir au plus vite. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Régina s'arrêtait à une pharmacie pour quelques petites choses. En passant de rayon en rayon, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait choisir. Une femme qui l'avait observé de loin pendant un moment décidait de s'approcher. « _Avez-vous besoin d'un renseignement madame ?_ » Demandait gentiment la vieille pharmacienne.

Régina avait sursauté et c'était retourné rapidement vers la femme. D'environs 50 ans et peut-être plus, c'était une belle afro-américaine. Ces beaux et longs cheveux frisés étaient attachés dans un chignon désordonné à l'arrière de sa tête. Il était gris et blanc par endroit. Son visage était légèrement rond et ses pommettes étaient hautes. Il y avait quelque chose de chaleureux et rassurant dans son regard qui apaisait immédiatement Régina. « _En fait oui, ma . . ._ » Elle hésitait un instant avant de sourire grandement à la simple pensée. « _Ma petite fille est à l'hôpital et je cherche un produit pour la laver, sa peau est sensible._ »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de la femme et la façon dont elle avait parlé de son enfant qui avait laissé penser à la pharmacienne que plus se cachait derrière l'histoire de cette femme et de sa fille. « _Suivez-moi._ » Elle menait Régina dans un autre rayon et sortait une bouteille d'une étagère. « _Ce produit est parfait, il est spécialement fait pour les enfants aux peaux sensibles et est recommandé pour les nouveaux nées aussi._ » Elle tendait la bouteille à Régina qui l'examinait de plus près. « _Vous pouvez aussi l'utiliser comme shampoing_. »

« _D'accord je vais le prendre._ » Régina souriait gentiment à la femme.

« _Venez !_ » S'exclamait la vieille femme qui la menait plus loin dans la même allée. « _Tenez, . . ._ » Elle sortait une boite et la tendait à Régina. « _C'est une crème hydratante, apaisante et réparatrice pour les petits. Elle doit être appliquer après chaque lavage sur le corps et elle prendra soin de la peau de votre fille._ »

Régina hochait la tête un moment avant de froncer les sourcils. « _Peut-elle est mise sur une cicatrice_ ? »

« _Quel genre de cicatrice ?_ » Demandait la pharmacienne patiemment.

« _Ma fille a eu plusieurs points de sutures sur sa cuisse droite, les fils devraient lui être enlevé dans un ou deux jours maintenant_. » Expliquait Régina.

La femme secouait la tête. « _Non, il n'y a pas de problème, en fait elle aidera à la cicatrisation._ »

Régina lui souriait de satisfaction. « _Très bien je vous prends ces deux-là alors._ » Elle payait ses achats et rentrait finalement à sa maison.

Régina ramassait la pile de lettre dans l'entrer avant de les poser sur un meuble. La première chose qu'elle devait faire était de lancer la tournée de linge afin de laver ce qu'elle avait acheté pour Emma. Revenant dans l'entrer, Régina se déchaussait avant de monter à l'étage avec ses achats et elle allait directement dans sa chambre. Elle posait tout sur son grand lit. La pièce était plutôt sobre, les couleurs principales étaient le blanc cassé, le beige et les meubles en bois était de couleur assez sombre.

Lorsque vous entrez dans la pièce, le lit se trouvait immédiatement sur la gauche, les grandes fenêtres juste en face illuminaient toute la pièce. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait deux portes à deux battants, l'une menant à son placard et l'autre a sa salle de bain personnel. Sans attendre, Régina retirait tous ses vêtements et les jetait au sol. Elle ne se souciait pas s'ils allaient s'abîmer car elle comptait s'en débarrasser de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer les porter à nouveau.

Profitant pleinement du confort de chez elle, Régina restait un moment sous les jets puissants d'eau. Belle avait raison, même si Emma restait dans ses pensées et qu'elle désirait la retrouver au plus vite, elle avait éprouvé un regain d'énergie depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital.

Trente minutes plus tard une Régina rafraîchi et rajeunie sortait finalement de la douche. Elle enroulait une serviette autour d'elle avant d'aller jusqu'à son placard. Puisqu'elle retournait à l'hôpital, elle optait pour des vêtements plutôt confortables que professionnels. Une fois habillé, Régina sortait un grand sac de voyage et rassemblait plusieurs tenus pour les prochains jours. Tandis qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, son regard était attiré par un de ses gros pull en laine blanche.

Elle le prenait dans ses mains et souriait à la douceur entre ses doigts. Fermant les yeux, Régina le portait à son nez et respirait l'odeur de son parfum qui l'imprégnait. Elle décidait de le prendre et de l'enrouler autour d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait froid ou qu'elle avait peur. Régina avait réalisé que la petite fille aimait son parfum. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, Emma inspirait toujours profondément son odeur et se détendait après contre elle.

Régina se coiffait et s'hydratait le visage avant de rassembler sa trousse de produit et la plaçait dans le sac.

Le lave-linge sonnait en bas et Régina descendait immédiatement pour tout mettre dans le sèche-linge. Elle complétait le sac avec le reste des achats qu'elle avait fait avant de descendre le tout dans le salon. Elle rassemblait son ordinateur portable et deux livres de sa bibliothèque. N'oubliant rien d'autre, Régina décidait de s'occuper de son courrier, avant d'appeler ses parents et leur parler un long moment.

Elle ne leur parlait pas d'Emma. Régina voulait d'abord avoir adopter Emma avant de le faire. Même si elle était à peu près certaine de pouvoir l'adopter, Régina ne voulait pas les décevoir. De plus elle n'était pas vraiment certaines de leurs réactions et elle préférait leur parler de tout ce qui était arrivé une fois qu'elle leur présenterait sa fille.

Finalement le sèche-linge sonnait et Régina raccrochait. Elle pliait tout ce qu'elle sortait du sèche-linge avant de le ranger dans le sac de voyage et quittait la maison immédiatement après. En regardant l'horloge avant de partir, Régina ne pouvait pas croire que presque trois heures étaient déjà passés. Elle fermait la maison et partait pour l'hôpital, son portable n'avait pas sonné une seule fois alors cela signifiait que tout allait bien.

Régina poussait doucement la porte de la chambre d'Emma pour trouver Belle en train de lire à haute voix et Emma qui était éveillé et l'écoutait attentivement. Un petit coup sur la porte et de magnifique yeux verts se posaient sur elle. Ils brillaient tout à coup et un petit sourire timide apparaissait sur ses belles petites lèvres roses.

Régina posait le sac sur la table sous la télé fixé au mur devant le lit, avant de s'approcher d'Emma en souriant grandement. _« Regardez qui est réveillé._ » Alors qu'elle allait se pencher vers le bas pour embrasser sa tête, Emma tendait nerveusement ses petits bras vers elle et la regardait avec espoir.

Tout en souriant largement, Régina se baissait et enlaçait tendrement la petite fille qui soupirait de contentement contre elle. « _Tu m'as manqué aussi ma chérie._ » Régina se reculait suffisamment pour regarder Emma et elle souriait encore plus en voyant la surprise sur son petit visage. Elle déposait un doux baiser sur son front encore un peu chaud. « _J'ai une surprise pour toi mon ange._ »

Emma montrait sa poitrine avec un petit doigt. « _Oui pour toi ma chérie._ » Un plus grand sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres et Régina se jurait de tout faire pour garder ce beau sourire et plus encore. Elle allait jusqu'au sac et l'ouvrait, avant de sortir ce qu'elle cherchait, elle tournait la tête vers Emma qui la regardait attentivement et avec excitation. « _Ferme les yeux._ » Ordonnait tendrement Régina, Emma faisait la moue une seconde avant de sourire et faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Belle gloussait avec Régina, elles étaient heureuses de voir Emma si confiante qu'elle se laissait être une petite fille comme les autres à cet instant.

« _Attention ne triche pas._ » Emma secouait la tête tout en s'agitant nerveusement. Régina s'asseyait sur le bord du lit face à la petite fille et tendait ce qu'elle avait dans la main droite. « _Tu peux ouvrir les yeux Emma._ » Elle tenait dans sa main un petit doudou blanc et rose pastel, en forme d'ourson. Il tenait dans ses pattes un carré rose et blanc de tissu aussi doux que sa fourrure. Le prénom Emma était brodé dessus. L'ourson avait un petit nœud rose accroché près de son oreille droite.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient de surprise, elle tendait timidement la main pour le prendre. Régina souriait tendrement à l'enfant timide qui regardait la simple petite peluche avec tant d'émerveillement.

Emma lui caressait doucement la tête, il était si doux. Elle le portait à son nez mais fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'elle était gênée par le tube sous son nez. Elle faisait une légère moue avant de tirer sur la canule et la baisser. Emma respirait profondément le parfum du doudou et fermait les yeux de contentement. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle les rouvrait et regardait Régina avec adoration. Son doudou avait le parfum de la femme incroyable qui l'avait sauvée, qui la protégeait et lui montrait plus d'affection qu'elle n'avait cru possible de recevoir.

Emma c'était demandé plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Régina si ça ressemblait à ça d'avoir une maman. Elle aimait Régina profondément, elle ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle, mais Emma savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle n'avait pas de maison et pas de maman et de papa. Les adultes disaient qu'elle était orpheline, mais Emma n'était pas certaine de ce que mot voulait dire. Elle pensait peut-être que cela voulait dire qu'elle était seule et n'avait personne pour l'aimer.

Pourtant cette femme qui ne la connaissait pas était toujours là et prenait grand soin d'elle. Même si Emma ne pouvait pas rester avec Régina, elle était certaine qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la seule personne qui pendant un moment lui avait montré ce que ressemblait l'amour d'une mère. Ses yeux commençaient à luire de larmes.

Régina sortait sa main gauche de derrière son dos. « _Voici son ami qui désirait te connaître aussi._ » Elle tendait à Emma un lapin en peluche. Il était blanc et marron clair, sa fourrure était plus douce que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais touché. Ses oreilles étaient très longues et pendaient autour de lui.

Emma le serrait contre elle et respirait son parfum profondément. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Emma se redressait et se lançait vers Régina qui la serrait dans ses bras. Elle pleurait doucement dans le cou de la femme brune et tenait ses cadeaux fermement dans son bras tout en serrant Régina de l'autre.

Ému par la réaction d'Emma, Régina enfouissait son visage dans sa longue chevelure d'or et respirait profondément son parfum. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes de la fillette tomber sur sa peau et elle se demandait si Emma n'avait jamais reçu au moins un peu d'amour dans sa vie. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée de cette merveilleuse petite fille abandonné et seule pendant sa si courte vie.

Belle regardait silencieusement Régina et Emma, des larmes coulaient malgré elle sur ses joues.

Régina qui sentait le corps d'Emma se détendre dans ses bras, la repoussait légèrement pour voir ses petits yeux cligner d'épuisement. Tenant d'une main sa nuque et sa tête et de l'autre son dos, Régina la rallongeait sur le lit et la couvrait bien.

Emma tenait ses doudous fermement contre elle. Régina replaçait la canule sous son petit nez et lui embrassait tendrement le font. « _Je suis heureuse qu'ils te plaisent. Dort mon ange, je veille sur toi._ » Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, Emma posait une petite main sur sa joue et l'attirait vers elle. Elle déposait un doux baiser sur l'autre joue de Régina avant de se blottir plus loin sous la couverture.

Régina caressait tendrement son front avant de s'installer sur la chaise près du lit et posait une main sur la tête d'Emma qui c'était tournée vers elle avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Régina et Belle se regardaient silencieusement pendant un instant. Elles partageaient par ce seul regard la compréhension, le soutient et la tristesse qu'elles éprouvaient par ce qui venait de se passer. C'était si douloureux de voir Emma ému par le simple fait de recevoir un petit cadeau. Ce doux bébé qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé et choyé.

Après quelques minutes durant laquelle elles se ressaisissaient, Régina brisait finalement ce silence. « _J'aimerais pouvoir la doucher. J'ai acheté un beau pyjama qui lui ira mieux que cette robe horrible d'hôpital et j'ai aussi été à la pharmacie pour trouver un gel douche qui n'agresserait pas sa peau sensible._ »

Belle souriait doucement, elle pouvait facilement imaginer Régina en maman poule, parcourant 100 magasins s'il le fallait juste pour acheter le meilleur pour son enfant. « _Il se fait tard pour aujourd'hui, mais demain je peux débrancher Emma de sa perfusion pour que tu puisses la laver sans problème. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse d'être propre._ »

Les yeux de Régina scintillaient de malice. « _Tu veux seulement être là pour t'occuper d'Emma, plutôt que de laisser ta collègue le faire !_ » Affirmait-elle avant de rire en voyant le léger rougissement le l'infirmière.

« _D'accord, je préfère m'occuper d'Emma. Mais c'est toujours vrai qu'il est tard pour aujourd'hui._ » Affirmait Belle avec un doux sourire.

Régina gloussait doucement. « _En effet. Tu sais, Emma préfère que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de ses soins_. » Les yeux bleus de Belle brillaient d'affection. « _Malgré le temps, elle tremble toujours lorsque Karen la touche. Elle est encore nerveuse quand le docteur Edwards l'examine, pourtant avec toi elle est calme. Elle n'a pas peur et en dehors de moi, tu es la seule à obtenir ce doux sourire timide._ »

« _J'aime cette petite fille ! »_ Affirmait la jeune infirmière. _« Il y a quelque chose d'unique dans son regard. Je ne peux pas dire ce que c'est, mais c'est envoutant et bouleversant._ » Régina hochait la tête en accord. « _Même si elle ne parle pas, elle en dit tellement plus avec ses yeux._ » Belle fronçait légèrement les sourcils. _« Le docteur a expliqué pourquoi elle ne parlait pas ?_ »

Régina soupirait doucement. « _Rien ne semble aller mal avec ses cordes vocales, il faudrait faire un examen plus poussé pour voir si elle est véritablement muette_. » Regina caressait tendrement le front d'Emma. « _Elle pense que ce serait plutôt psychologique. Le choc de ce qui s'est passé ou tout ce qu'elle a vécu qui lui ont appris à ne pas faire de bruit. Il faut attendre et voir._ »

Belle hochait simplement la tête. La sonnerie de son portable brisait le silence, elle l'attrapait sur la table devant elle et regardait le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Soupirant de consternation, un petit sourire se formait malgré tout sur ses lèvres.

Intrigué, Régina demandait doucement. « _Tout va bien ?_ »

Belle relevait la tête avant de rouler des yeux. « _Oui, ma partenaire vient de faire brûler le dîner qu'elle m'a préparé._ » Régina gloussait doucement. « _Au moins elle n'a pas mis le feu à l'appartement. Elle a bien des qualités mais la cuisine n'est pas l'une d'elle !_ » Elles riaient toutes les deux.

« _Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_ » Demandait Régina, désireuse d'en apprendre plus sur sa nouvelle amie.

Un sourire aimant apparaissait sur les lèvres de Belle et ses yeux brillaient d'amour. « _Ruby, Ruby Lucas. C'est une belle grande brune aux yeux bleus. Elle a un look un peux déganter mais c'est la femme la plus loyale et la plus douce que j'ai rencontré._ » Belle gloussait légèrement. « _Ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit qu'elle était douce, elle aime se faire passer pour une dure à cuire._ »

Régina souriait grandement. Elle était fascinée par l'amour si évident que l'infirmière avait pour sa partenaire. « _Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?_ »

« _Elle m'est rentré dedans._ » les yeux de Régina s'élargissaient de surprise et Belle riait doucement. « _Je veux dire littéralement, elle courrait pour rejoindre sa prochaine salle de classe et elle ne m'a pas vue. J'ai fini sur mes fesses par terre, avant de me retrouver sur le dos et elle sur moi._ » Régina était très amusée par l'histoire. _« Elle s'est excusée encore et encore, tout en babillant nerveusement pendant qu'elle ramassait mes affaires au sol._ » Belle secouait la tête d'amusement. « _Elle s'est finalement redressée et me tendait mes affaires quand elle s'est figée tout à coup. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien et elle m'a simplement dit « Wow, tu es magnifique ! » Avant de rougir et s'enfuir dans le couloir. »_ Régina riait.

Belle soupirait de joie. « _Elle n'était pas vraiment le type de fille qui m'attirait mais, je ne sais pas, il y avait quelque chose qui m'avait charmé. Elle a finalement trouvé le courage de venir me parler deux semaines plus tard et m'a invité à sortir. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plus de six ans maintenant_. »

 _« Wow, c'est incroyable et une belle histoire._ » Disait Régina avec admiration. « _J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un de spéciale un jour. »_

« _Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance de la trouver si tôt dans ma vie et je suis certaine qu'une femme chanceuse obtiendra ton cœur._ » Affirmait Belle gentiment.

Régina hochait la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur la douce petite fille endormie. « _Elle devra aussi désirer Emma si elle veut faire partie de notre famille._ »

Le sourire de Belle devenait encore plus lumineux. « _Alors ça y est, tu es décidé à l'adopter ?!_ »

Le sourire de Régina était époustouflant à cet instant. « _Oui, j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un la prenne loin de moi. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux être sa maman._ » Elle relevait les yeux vers Belle qui semblait si heureuse.

« _Tu sais chaque fois que je vous regarde, je ne vois qu'une mère et sa fille._ » Régina était si heureuse et Belle était contente qu'elles se soient trouvées. « _Cette petite fille a de la chance de t'avoir pour mère, elle mérite d'être aimé._ »

« _C'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie._ » Affirmait Régina tendrement.

Belle regardait sa montre avant de se lever. « _Je dois y aller, même si j'aimerais rester discuter un peu plus, il se fait tard. »_

Régina regardait l'heure et était surprise de constater qu'il était plus de 19h30 déjà. « _Le temps passe vite._ »

 _« Surtout en bonne compagnie._ » Affirmait l'infirmière tout en faisant un clin d'œil. Régina souriait d'amusement. Belle embrassait tendrement la joue d'Emma avant d'enfiler son manteau et d'attraper son sac.

« _Merci pour tous Belle._ » Elle serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras un instant avant de la laisser passer.

« _Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis heureuse de pouvoir être là_. » Elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre et se tournait une dernière fois avant de partir. « _Ruby aimerait faire votre connaissance, laisse-moi savoir quand on peut passer !_ » Un signe de tête de Régina et elle était partie.

Régina revenait près d'Emma, elle déposait un doux baiser sur sa tempe avant de s'occuper des papiers qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Le dîner lui était apporté à 20 heures. Emma avait encore une fois refusé de manger lorsque Régina l'avait réveillé. Elle avait regardé un peu la télé avant de se rendormir vers 21 heures. Sa température était maintenant autour de 38°c.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Régina lançait l'appel sur son portable. Elle se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre et attendait que la personne réponde.

« _Salut, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles Gina._ »

Régina soupirait légèrement. « _Bonsoir Kathryn, je suis désolée. Comment vas-tu ? »_

Il y avait un silence sur la ligne pendant quelques secondes. Kathryn connaissait très bien sa meilleure amie et malgré le peu qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. « _Que ce passe-t-il Régina Mills ?!_ »

Régina soupirait de frustration. « _Je déteste quand tu fais ça._ » Grondait doucement la brune.

Kathryn, pas le moins du monde impressionné, roulait des yeux. « _Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis la primaire et j'étais la première à savoir que tu avais fait le mur a 14 ans pour embrasser ta première fille alors renverse immédiatement les haricots_. »

Régina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, seule Kathryn osait lui parler ainsi et ne pas s'inquiéter des répercussions. « _Je préfèrerais ne pas te raconter tout cela au téléphone, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose c'est derniers jours et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu . . ._ »

Elle était coupée par la voix inquiète de sa meilleure amie. « _Tu n'as rien de grave ? tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me le dire ? Tu veux que je vienne immédiatement ? Ou es-tu ? . . ._ »

Les questions se succédaient rapidement et avec de plus en plus de frénésie, Régina savait que son amie paniquait. « _Kathryn Midas-Thomas !_ » Rugissait Régina qui stoppait efficacement les mots de Kathryn. « _Respire profondément et écoute-moi. »_ N'obtenant aucune réponse, Régina continuait. « _Je vais bien Kathryn, je suis désolée si je t'ai effrayé. »_ Elle soupirait tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « _J'aurais probablement dû attendre demain pour t'appeler. »_

« _Non !_ » S'exclamait Kathryn plus calmement. « _Je suis là pour toi Gina et tu peux m'appeler chaque fois que tu le souhaite._ »

« _Tu ne vas probablement pas dormir de la nuit et te poser milles questions maintenant._ » Soupirait-elle de déception devant son manque de considération.

« _Tu ne peux pas me le dire au téléphone ?!_ » Demandait Kathryn intrigué.

« _Non._ » Répondait simplement Régina. « _C'est une longue histoire et pour être honnête je préfèrerais t'avoir en face de moi pour te la raconter._ »

Il y avait un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix de Régina qui alarmait Kathryn. « _Pourquoi je ne viens pas maintenant et nous pouvons parler tranquillement ?!_ »

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ses mots, Régina parlait rapidement. _« Les visites sont interdites à cette heure de la nuit._ »

Les yeux de Kathryn s'élargissaient dans la crainte. « _Où es-tu Régina ?!_ »

Ses yeux s'élargissaient avant qu'elle ne se frappe le front en murmurant *Stupide*. « _Je suis à l'hôpital, . . ._ » Kathryn inspirait brusquement avant de s'agiter. « _Pourquoi tu ne me retrouve pas à l'entrée de l'hôpital général, je t'expliquerais tout ?!_ » Demandait Régina tout ne sachant que son amie se préparait déjà a partir.

« _J'arrive tout de suite._ » S'exclamait Kathryn avant de raccrocher.

Régina s'approchait du lit et casserait tendrement le dos d'Emma. Elle était roulée en boule et tenait fermement le lapin contre sa poitrine et l'ourson sous sa joue droite. Régina allait jusqu'à son sac et en sortait la belle couverture qu'elle avait également acheté pour Emma. Elle repoussait le drap blanc et rêche et posait délicatement la douce couverture sur la petite. Elle était tricotée en laine multicolore. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et vives. Du bleu, du vert, du jaune, de l'orange, du rouge, du mauve, . . .

Elle arpentait un peu la chambre avant que son portable ne vibre, elle venait de recevoir un texto de Kathryn qui l'informait qu'elle venait de se garer. Régina embrassait tendrement la tête d'Emma avant de quitter la chambre sans un bruit. Elle passait par le bureau des infirmières demander à Karen si elle pouvait rester avec Emma le temps qu'elle aille accueillir son amie.

Personne ne semblait commenter l'arrivée d'un visiteur en dehors des heures. Régina savait qu'elle profitait de la renommer de son nom de famille mais elle s'en fichait à cet instant. Une fois certaine qu'Emma ne serait pas seule, Régina rejoignait la passerelle qui l'amènerait au bâtiment principal et elle prenait l'ascenseur pour descendre les trois étages qui la séparaient de l'accueil à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Régina trouvait sa meilleure amie en train de faire les cent pas devant le bureau de l'accueil. Elle souriait tout en s'approchant. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir l'air si inquiète, je vais très bien._ » Kathryn se tournait brusquement vers elle avant de l'engloutir dans une étreinte d'ours. « _Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter Kath, je suis désolé._ »

Se reculant un peut, Kathryn la tenait à bout de bras et l'étudiait attentivement. « _Tant que tu vas bien, ça n'a pas d'importance. »_

« _Je vais bien, je te le promets._ » Elle souriait chaleureusement à sa meilleure amie.

Un signe de tête et Kathryn la relâchait. « _Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gina ?_ »

« _Nous devons retourner à la chambre avant que je ne te raconte toute l'histoire._ » Elle faisait demi-tour et retournait au service pédiatrique, son amie sur ses talons.

Kathryn était confuse de se trouver à l'étage des enfants, elle se posait mille questions et plus apparaissaient à chaque nouveau pas.

Régina ouvrait la porte de la chambre 146 et entrait doucement. L'infirmière Karen était là un peu à l'écart du lit mais tout en observant la petite encore endormie. « _Tout vas bien ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Karen se tournait vers les deux femmes. « _Elle a commencé à s'agiter lorsque je me suis approché du lit. Je ne sais pas comment elle sait que c'est moi, mais j'ai préféré garder mes distances pour ne pas la réveiller._ »

Régina pouvait voir une certaine déception au manifeste rejet d'Emma. C'était une gentille femme et plutôt douce mais Emma s'agitait toujours nerveusement en sa présence et ne tolérait absolument pas son touché. « _Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle._ »

Un signe de tête et la femme quittait la chambre.

Kathryn était restée près de la porte de la chambre et observait le petit corps caché sous la couverture. Elle regardait son amie s'approcher du lit, elle passait une main à l'arrière de la petite tête avant de se pencher vers le bas et d'y déposer un tendre baiser. Elle était encore plus confuse.

Régina se tournait vers Kathryn et lui souriait avec encouragement. « _Viens, laisse-moi te présenter quelqu'un de spécial._ »

Elle s'approchait timidement du lit et regardait Régina tirer légèrement la couverture pour montrer le côté du visage d'une petite fille. Un bandage blanc passait autour de sa tête, sur le haut de son front et derrière son oreille. Il y avait également un tube bleu qui passait sous son nez et au-dessus de son oreille. Des boucles blondes à profusion étaient dispersés derrière elle. Elle était si petite et si fragile que le cœur de Kathryn se serrait pour la belle enfant.

« _Voici Emma._ » Kathryn relevait la tête et regardait son amie avec surprise. Sa voix tenait tant d'amour dans ses simples mots.

Couvrant à nouveau Emma, Régina prenait place sur la chaise qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt et faisait signe a son amie de s'installer sur celle à côté d'elle. Kathryn posait son sac et hottait son manteau avant de s'asseoir.

« _Très bien, alors voilà comment tout à commencer, . . ._ » Elle lui faisait part de son déjeuner, de sa rencontre avec Franck Devas. Elle parlait de son entré dans la maison et de sa découverte des corps. Kathryn avait attrapé sa main pendant le récit et la tenait fermement entre les siennes en signe de soutien.

Régina lui racontait comment elle avait trouvé Emma dans le placard, l'arrivée des secours, le trajet en ambulance et le passage aux urgences. Elle parlait du fait qu'Emma refusait de la lâcher et du réconfort qu'elle trouvait avec elle. Ce lien magique qui avait commencé à se tisser entre elles depuis qu'elle l'avait prise dans ces bras la première fois.

Régina parlait de leur arriver dans le service pédiatrique, le passage du lieutenant O'Hara et de ses découvertes. Sa décision de prendre soins d'Emma et de veiller sur elle. Les nouvelles du médecin sur le mal qui avait été fait à la petite, la fièvre qui c'était abattue sur Emma cette première nuit. Régina parlait de tous sans s'arrêter et Kathryn l'écoutait attentivement.

C'était une histoire véritablement incroyable et si horrible en même temps. Son cœur se serrait pour la pauvre enfant qui avait vécu l'horreur pendant si longtemps. Elle comprenait la réaction de Régina face à tout cela mais elle pouvait voir aussi les sentiments plus profonds que son amie portait pour l'enfant couché devant elles.

A la fin de l'histoire, Régina regardait Kathryn dans les yeux et parlait avec tant de conviction et détermination que cela lui en coupait le souffle. _« Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux l'adopter. Je veux qu'elle soit ma petite fille et la garder près de moi pour toujours._ »

Digérant pendant un moment tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Kathryn comprenait pourquoi elle avait refusé de parler au téléphone de tout cela. C'était l'éclat dans les yeux de Régina qui la touchait le plus, cet amour incandescent qui brillait dans son regard pour la petite fille qui avait volé son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à son amie qu'elle se précipitait ou qu'elle faisait une erreur parce que Kathryn pouvait voir que cela n'en était pas une. Sa meilleure amie était devenue maman durant ses quelques jours et elle était heureuse pour elle.

Tirant la brunette dans un câlin écrasant, Kathryn s'exclamait joyeusement. « _Je suis heureuse pour toi Gina !_ _Félicitation !_ »

Soupirant de soulagement, Régina se laissait écraser par sa meilleure amie un moment de plus avant de la repousser gentiment. « _Merci._ » Son sourire était grand. « _J'ai besoin de ton aide._ » Kathryn reprenait son sérieux et écoutait attentivement. « J _e ne pense pas avoir de problème pour adopter Emma, mais je ne veux pas attendre. Je veux qu'elle sorte de cet hôpital avec moi et pas être emmené dans un centre qui ne prendra probablement pas soins d'elle._ »

« _Je comprends_. » Acquiesçait Kathryn tout en réfléchissant.

« _Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider._ » Régina espérait vraiment que Kathryn pourrait l'aider et éviter que cet homme horrible et chauve ne revienne prendre Emma loin d'elle.

« _Je ne sais pas qui pourrait nous aider, mais je peux me renseigner auprès de Marc, il gère les affaires familiales et il saura probablement à qui s'adresser._ » Expliquait Kath. Elle voyait la crainte dans le regard brun de son amie. « _Ne t'en fait pas Gina, . . ._ » Elle attrapait ses mains. « _Je vais t'aider pour que vous ne soyez pas séparé_. »

Un poids semblait être enlever de ses épaules et Régina soupirait de soulagement. Elle était heureuse d'avoir sa meilleure amie avec elle. « _Merci Kathryn._ »

« _J'imagine que ta famille n'est pas au courant ?!_ » Régina baissait les yeux tout en secouant la tête. _« Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?_ »

Régina respirait profondément avant de regarder sa meilleure amie un instant puis se concentrer sur l'enfant devant elle. « _Au début, tout est aller tellement vite. Emma est tombée très malade rapidement et je n'avais pas le temps de devoir tout expliquer._ »

« _Ensuite ?!_ » Demandait doucement la blonde.

« _Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr de leurs réactions._ » Sa voix tremblait légèrement. « _Je veux dire, adopter une enfant que j'ai trouvé seule survivante au milieu d'un massacre et qui a probablement vécu l'enfer._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Je l'aime tu sais et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils ne comprenaient pas ou avaient une parole déplacée envers elle._ »

« _Oh Gina !_ » Soupirait Kathryn tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

« _Elle mérite l'amour et la protection d'une famille, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'ils la blessaient par leurs mots._ » Elle sanglotait doucement.

Kathryn frottait doucement le dos de son amie, elle comprenait les craintes de Régina mais elle était certaine que s'ils voyaient l'amour qu'elle portait pour Emma, alors ils comprendraient. Les Mills étaient une famille plutôt soudée et malgré quelques différents par moment, ils se soutenaient et s'aimait profondément. Elle ne doutait pas que lorsqu'ils poseraient les yeux sur la petite blonde, elle capturerait leur cœur et ils seraient immédiatement sous son charme.

Un petit bruit attirait leur attention et elles regardaient rapidement vers le lit. Emma était réveillée et regardait Régina avec crainte, elle tenait ses doudous fermement contre elle. Voyant les larmes sur les joues de Régina, Emma tendait les bras vers elle et se blottissait immédiatement contre elle pour la réconforter.

Régina la tenait fermement contre elle.

Kathryn souriait tendrement à la douce scène devant elle.

Sentant les sanglots de Régina s'apaiser, Emma se reculait un peut et doucement elle éloignait les larmes de ses joues du bout des doigts avant de se pencher en avant et déposer un petit baiser sur chacune de ses joues humides.

Un beau sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de Régina qui regardait l'enfant avec adoration. Emma lui souriait timidement en retour, heureuse d'avoir ramené la joie dans les yeux de la femme qui comptait le plus pour elle.

« _Je t'aime ma chérie !_ » Soupirait Régina de contentement.

Les yeux d'Emma brillaient à leur tour. Elle portait sa petite main sur son cœur et la posait ensuite sur la poitrine de Régina qui souriait encore plus avant de la tirer contre elle et l'enlaçait tendrement.

Kathryn était émue, c'était si beau.

Emma se reculait légèrement de la poitrine de Régina et regardait avec crainte Kathryn. Ses petits sourcils étaient froncés et elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

Kathryn était surprise d'être si ouvertement scruté. Elle trouvait adorable le fait qu'Emma désirait protéger Régina et se demandait donc si elle était responsable des larmes de la brune.

Régina qui comprenait le comportement d'Emma, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être touché par le désir évident de l'enfant de la protéger. Elle embrassait tendrement la tempe de la petite qui la regardait finalement. _« Je te présente Kathryn, ma meilleure amie !_ » Emma fronçait toujours les sourcils. « _Elle est gentille, tu peux avoir confiance en elle._ » Emma effleurait doucement ses joues ou les larmes avaient coulés plutôt. Régina souriait tendrement à l'enfant dans ses bras. « _Elle ne m'a pas fait pleurer ma chérie. J'ai partagé avec elle quelque chose qui me faisait mal à l'intérieur et j'ai pleuré à l'abri dans ses bras._ »

Emma fronçait drôlement son petit nez tandis qu'elle réfléchissait aux mots de Régina. Les deux femmes la regardaient avec adoration, elle était si mignonne et douce. Un signe de tête et Emma tournait la tête vers Kathryn avant de lui sourire timidement et lui faire un petit signe de la main.

« _Tu es vraiment trop adorable !_ » Gloussait Kathryn tandis qu'Emma se cachait dans la poitrine de Régina qui riait aussi. « _Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer et de faire ta connaissance petite Emma_. » Se cachant en partie dans les cheveux noirs de Régina, Emma regardait timidement Kathryn et lorsque celle-ci lui souriait, elle se cachait à nouveau. « _C'est officiel, je suis charmé !_ »

Régina gloussait en connaissance de cause. Toutes personnes qui posaient les yeux sur Emma se retrouvaient complètement subjugué et touché par la petite fille.

« _Bien que j'aimerais vous laisser faire plus ample connaissance, il se fait tard et tu as besoin de dormir Emma._ » La fillette hochait simplement la tête contre l'épaule de Régina. Elle la posait délicatement sur le lit et s'apprêtait à la recoucher, lorsqu'Emma penchait la tête vers l'avant pour voir Kathryn. Elle tortillait son petit doigt timidement vers la blonde pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Les deux femmes riaient en même temps.

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?_ » Demandait Kathryn. Régina souriait sciemment. Emma attrapait la main de la blonde et le tirait vers elle avant de se redresser un peut et déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Elle s'allongeait ensuite et se cachait un peu derrière ses doudous. Kathryn regardait l'enfant avec émerveillement. Sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu, le mal qui lui avait été fait et probablement plus qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, Emma était douce et aimante, malgré ses craintes et sa timidité tout à fait compréhensible, elle osait encore faire confiance. Se penchant vers le bas, Kathryn posait un doux baiser sur le front et lui caressait la joue avec le bout de ses doigts. « _Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille._ »

L'enfant lui souriait timidement tout en rougissant un peut. Kathryn se levait et laissait la place à Régina qui couchait Emma et la couvrait. « _Dort maintenant mon ange._ » Elle embrassait tendrement sa joue et s'installait à côté d'elle sur le lit. Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre elle et fermait les yeux.

« _Je vais vous laisser dormir. Je vais m'occuper de ton projet demain et je te tiens au courant._ » Elle ne voulait pas dire à voix haute les mots car Régina ne semblait pas avoir parler avec la petite.

« _Je ne préfère pas lui en parler tout de suite, pas que je ne doute pas de ma réussite mais que je ne puisse pas le faire avant sa libération._ » Expliquait Régina qui avait remarqué l'hésitation de son amie.

Kathryn acquiesçait. « _Je comprends, mais je t'ai fait une promesse que je compte bien tenir !_ » Informait-elle avec détermination.

Régina souriait chaleureusement à son amie, elle était heureuse de ne plus être seule pour affronter tout cela. « _Tu peux en parler à John, j'imagine qu'il est inquiet._ »

Kathryn hochait la tête tout en enfilant son manteau. « _Il serait venu avec moi si les filles n'étaient pas déjà couchées._ » Régina se sentait coupable de les avoir effrayés. Kathryn posait une main sur la joue de son amie. « _Non, pas de ça. Je suis heureuse que tu m'ais appelé. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu me parler au téléphone, tu avais raison. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as fait tout ça pour Emma et pourquoi tu restes avec elle._ » Elle souriait tendrement à son amie. « _Ton amour pour Emma brille énormément dans tes yeux et c'est pareil pour elle. Il faut le voir pour le comprendre._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue de la brunette. « _Maintenant repose toi et prends soins de cette petite, je m'occupe de tout._ » Elle embrassait la joue de Régina avant de se tourner vers la sortie.

« _Regarde sur la table les feuilles de papier, tu trouveras tous les noms et les informations sur les différentes personnes liées aux meurtres._ _Il y a aussi le dossier de demande d'adoption._ » Kathryn récupérait les feuilles avant de ramasser son sac et se diriger vers la sortie. « _Bonne nuit Kath et embrasse tout le monde pour moi._ »

« _Promis, bonne nuit Gina._ » Elle quittait la chambre silencieusement.

Régina allait rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama et se laver les dents. Elle revenait dans la chambre et s'allongeait confortablement dans le lit. Elle s'enroulait autour d'Emma qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle. Régina la couvrait correctement avec sa nouvelle couverture et rabattait le drap sur son corps. Soupirant de contentement, elle s'endormait profondément.

Kathryn rentrait à la maison et retrouvait son mari qui l'attendait dans le salon. Rassuré de voir sa femme souriante, ils montaient tous les deux à l'étages pour se coucher. Kathryn se préparait pour dormir tandis que John l'attendait impatiemment dans le lit. Une fois tous les deux allongés, Kathryn lui racontait tous se qui c'était passé ce soir et toutes les révélations que lui avait fait Régina.

John était abasourdi, il ne s'attendait surement pas à quelque chose comme ça. « _Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire._ »

 _« Je sais, j'ai été aussi très surprise mais tu aurais dû les voir toutes les deux John. Elles s'aiment profondément et elles sont aussi trop belles._ » Ils souriaient tous les deux dans la pénombre de la chambre. « _Je vais l'aider, demain je vais parler à plusieurs collègues et voir si je peux accélérer la procédure d'adoption. Emma ne peut pas retourner probablement dans un foyer d'accueil._ » Elle frissonnait d'effroi a cette pensée et son mari la serrait plus près de lui. « _Elles ne supporteraient pas d'être séparé et Emma a besoin de soins constant. Je doute que l'une des personnes qui s'occupe des enfants puisse passer tout son temps avec elle._ » Kathryn soupirait de fatigue. « _En plus, a part Régina et un peut cette infirmière, Emma ne supporte pas d'être touché où approché par personne d'autre._ »

John embrassait le dessus de la tête de sa femme. « _Avec vous deux, je ne doute pas un seul instant de votre réussite. Régina n'est plus seule maintenant, nous sommes là !_ »

Kathryn relevait la tête et embrassait son merveilleux mari. « _Je t'aime John Thomas Junior_ ! » S'exclamait-elle avec amour.

Il souriait tendrement à sa femme. « _Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Allez dormons, je suis sûr qu'une grosse journée nous attend._ » Se blottissant l'un contre l'autre, ils fermaient les yeux et s'endormaient paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La nuit se passait étonnement bien pour Régina et Emma, la petite fille c'était seulement agité deux fois dans la nuit mais ne ce n'était pas réveillé. Malgré tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée, elle avait passé une nuit reposante et plutôt sereine. Sa fièvre avait maintenant complètement disparu. Régina était heureuse de savoir qu'Emma se sentait suffisamment en sécurité dans ses bras pour passer une nuit reposante et dormir d'un sommeil assez profond.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour tout vos commentaires !

Je suis toujours impatiente de savoir se que vous avez pensez de ce nouveau chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Régina était réveillée par de douce caresse sur son visage. C'était très léger et si délicat sur sa peau. Elle souriait tout en soupirant de contentement. Régina ouvrait les yeux et tombait sur le regard brillant d'Emma qui était allongé face à elle. Un doux sourire illuminait son visage. Elle posait sa main sur la joue de Régina tout en rapprochant son visage et collait leur front ensemble. Ne rompant pas le regard, Emma et Régina partageaient un moment tendre et intime.

Un bruit rompait le silence de la pièce, puis elles entendaient l'ouverture de la porte, mais elles n'y prêtaient aucunement attention.

Emma se reculait un peu avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front de Régina qui souriait encore plus à la tendresse de l'enfant. « _Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie_. » Un sourire plus grand lui était donné et son cœur s'envolait de joie.

C'était un moment spécial, les peurs n'étaient plus là, la souffrance et le doute non plus.

Régina se penchait à son tour et déposait un doux baiser sur le front d'Emma. Elles se regardaient avec amour pendant un autre moment avant de finalement laisser la réalité éclater leur petite bulle.

Régina relevait la tête pour voir les intrus. Belle et le docteur Edwards étaient là, les regardant silencieusement tout en souriant chaleureusement. « _Bonjour à vous !_ » Elle se redressait sur le lit et passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé.

« _Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger._ » Offrait doucement Belle tout en se rapprochant du lit.

Régina secouait la tête tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux d'Emma. La petite fille avait posé sa tête sur sa cuisse et se blottissait contre elle. « _Vous ne l'avez pas fait, nous nous disions simplement bonjour._ » Elle souriait tout en baissant les yeux sur l'enfant qui avait tourné la tête vers elle et lui souriait timidement.

Carmen souriait chaleureusement. « _Très bien, je viens examiner Emma. »_ Elle s'approchait du lit et regardait la petite fille se blottir un peu plus contre Régina.

Régina passait tendrement la main dans les cheveux d'or de l'enfant. « _Sa va aller ma chérie._ » Elle déposait un doux baiser contre sa tête avant de se dégager du lit.

Emma se redressait et s'asseyait sur le lit. Sa petite main attrapait immédiatement celle de Régina et elle regardait avec appréhension le docteur se rapprocher d'elle.

Carmen souriait tendrement à Emma. « _Tout vas bien ma chérie, je vais d'abord écouter ton cœur et tes poumons._ » Elle enfilait son stéthoscope et après l'avoir réchauffé, elle poussait la robe d'Emma et le posait contre sa poitrine. Son petit cœur battait un peu plus vite. Belle qui c'était rapproché du lit, souriait de manière rassurante à la fillette.

Régina était fière d'Emma car même si elle était effrayée, elle se laissait faire. « _C'est bien ma chérie._ » Elle frôlait sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts.

Le docteur Edwards se redressait et soupirait de satisfaction. « _C'est parfait, le sifflement dans ses poumons a presque disparu et son rythme cardiaque est normal._ » Régina soupirait de soulagement et souriait de joie. Carmen souriait à la petite fille qui la regardait attentivement. « _Tu es une petite fille très courageuse et très forte_. » Emma rougissait aux compliments et toutes les femmes présentes gloussaient légèrement. « _Maintenant je vais retirer les bandages et voir les points de sutures._ »

Avec délicatesse, le docteur retirait doucement le bandage autour de la tête d'Emma. Elle repoussait les cheveux blond sale de la petite et regardait les quelques points derrière son oreille droite. Touchant à peine la peau, elle était heureuse du résultat. « _Ils sont parfait, je pourrais les retirer demain._ » Affirmait-elle a Régina qui semblait heureuse de la nouvelle.

Le docteur Edwards repoussait la robe des jambes d'Emma, elle retirait le bandage avec la même délicatesse et attention. Emma regardait attentivement sa jambe, une grande ligne rouge traversait sa cuisse et il y avait plusieurs petits nœuds de fils noirs tout le long. Carmen touchait doucement la cicatrice. « _Elle est parfaite aussi. Elle sera marquée pendant un long moment mais avec le temps elle devrait devenir mois visible._ »

Régina regardait Emma porter sa petite main sur sa jambe et touché à peine la peau blessée. Son cœur se serrait pour l'enfant qui porterait a jamais sur son corps le rappel du cauchemar qu'elle avait vécu. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire pour ne pas laisser Emma se perdre dans ses mauvais souvenirs, elle posait doucement sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma et caressait délicatement la peau près des points d'un mouvement doux de son pouce.

Emma relevait la tête et regardait Régina dans les yeux. « _Je te promet de tout faire pour que personne ne te refasse du mal comme ça._ » Affirmait-elle fermement.

Emma pouvait voir la sincérité briller dans les yeux de Régina, elle ne doutait pas des mots de la femme. Elle tendait ses bras vers elle et était heureuse d'être a nouveau enlacé par la douce avocate.

Régina déposait un doux baiser sur sa tête avant de regarder le docteur a nouveau.

Carmen était heureuse de voir l'amour et la confiance que partageait ces deux-là. « _Je préfère ne pas remettre de bandage et laisser la peau respirer. Belle m'a fait savoir que vous aimeriez lui faire prendre une douche, maintenant que la peau est complètement refermée, il n'y aucun problème à cela._ » Son expression devenait sérieuse et Carmen s'asseyait sur la chaise près du lit. « _Emma ?!_ » Lorsque la fillette tournait la tête vers elle, le docteur lui souriait de façon rassurante. « _J'aimerais discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi ma chérie._ »

Emma relevait la tête vers Régina qui lui souriait tendrement tout en passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes. Elle se tournait tout en restant contre Régina et regardait attentivement le docteur.

Le docteur Edwards était heureuse de voir qu'elle avait l'attention complète de la fillette. « _Tu es une petite fille très intelligente alors je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Pour être en bonne santé, il y a des choses importantes d'on nous avons besoin chaque jour._ » Elle se penchait en avant sur sa chaise et regardait la moindre expression sur le visage de l'enfant. « _Nous avons besoin de dormir, de faire de l'exercice, de sortir et le plus important de tous, nous avons besoin de manger._ »

Emma se repoussait plus loin contre Régina et sa position devenait légèrement défensive. Belle et Carmen le remarquaient immédiatement. Régina enroulait ses bras autour d'Emma pour la rassurer et lui apporter un sentiment de sécurité.

Carmen souriait tendrement à la petite afin de la rassurer. « _Nous comprenons toutes que malheureusement on ne t'a probablement jamais donné autant à manger qu'il t'aurait fallu._ » Les yeux d'Emma se remplissaient de larmes et toutes les femmes luttaient pour ne pas pleurer. Ne supportant pas de voir cela, Régina soulevait Emma et la tenait dans ses bras. Elle se tournait de façon que le docteur puisse encore voir le visage d'Emma. « _Ce n'est pas ta faute ma chérie, c'est la faute des gens qui devaient bien prendre soin de toi et ne l'ont pas fait, tu comprends ?_ » Demandait doucement le docteur.

Emma hochait la tête légèrement.

« _Nous sommes là pour bien prendre soin de toi aujourd'hui ma chérie et pour que tu sois à nouveau en bonne santé et en pleine forme. Nous avons besoin de toi pour ça._ » Emma fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _Il faut que tu manges Emma et pour cela tu dois essayer ce que l'on te donne._ » Emma se blottissait plus loin dans l'étreinte de Régina. « _Tu ne dois pas manger tout ce que l'on te donne ma chérie, mais j'aimerais que tu essaie de gouter au moins. Tu veux bien essayer s'il te plait ?_ »

Emma levait la tête vers Régina qui semblait aussi désireuse qu'elle accepte de faire ce que le docteur demandait. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour rendre heureuse la belle brune et donc elle hochait la tête en accord. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout compris ce que le docteur lui avait dit mais elle comprenait qu'elle devait essayer de manger de la nourriture pour guérir.

Régina soupirait de soulagement tout en embrassant le haut de sa tête. « _Merci !_ » Murmurait-elle contre ses cheveux.

Heureuse de cela, le docteur se relevait de la chaise. « _Bien, nous allons apporter un chocolat chaud pour le petit déjeuner et un gâteau, . . ._ » Expliquait le docteur à Régina. « _Ça n'a pas d'importance la quantité qu'elle mange, tant qu'elle goûte les deux. Le but est de lui redonner l'envie de manger pour le moment, alors pas de stress ou de pression car les repas pourraient devenir un moment de tension et de déplaisir, cela pourrait la braquer encore plus._ » Régina acquiesçait silencieusement. « _Elle sera toujours nourrie par intraveineuse pour l'instant donc même si elle ne mange pas vraiment cela n'est pas grave._ »

Regardant la fillette jouer avec les cheveux de Régina, le docteur songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et ce qui l'attendait encore à l'avenir. « _La nourriture pourrait la rendre malade._ » Les yeux de Régina s'élargissaient de surprise et de crainte. « _Elle pourrait vomir ou avoir des douleurs pendant la digestion. Il faut vous attendre à cela_. »

Régina soupirait doucement, elle savait que les choses seraient difficiles mais certainement pas autant. La simple pensé qu'Emma souffre lui donnait la nausée. « _Merci docteur Edwards._ » Son sourire était serré.

Le docteur lui faisait un signe de tête et se tournait vers Belle. « _Si quelque chose ne va pas, appelez-moi immédiatement_. »

« _Oui docteur._ » S'exclamait Belle.

Sans plus de mot Carmen quittait la chambre pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients.

Belle se rapprochait du lit. « _J'ai déjà les médicaments de près pour tout problème qu'elle pourrait avoir. »_ Elle espérait rassurer Régina un peut.

Soupirant lourdement, Régina baissait les yeux sur Emma qui jouait avec ses doudous et les cheveux de Régina. « _Elle ne devrait pas avoir à subir tout ça ! Elle devrait être capable de profiter de son repas et non en souffrir, . . ._ » Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes. « _Elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin d'une aiguille dans sa main pour rester en vie._ » Finalement une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Elle ne devrait surtout porter sur sa peau les traces du mal qu'on lui a fait._ »

Entendant la voix de Régina se serrer, Emma levait la tête vers le haut et voyait les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Sans Réfléchir un instant, elle se relevait et enroulait ses petits bras autour de son cou tout en enfouissant son visage contre sa peau. Un sanglot lui échappait tandis qu'elle enlaçait la petite fille.

Le silence de la chambre était brisé par un coup à la porte, Belle allait ouvrir et récupérait le plateau apporté par une de ses collègues.

Une fois ses émotions sous contrôle, Régina s'asseyait sur le lit et installait Emma sur ses cuisses avant de tirer la table vers elles. Belle posait le plateau sur la table et s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Régina regardait ce qui leur était apporté. « _Alors mon ange, voici du chocolat chaud pour toi._ » Elle rapprochait la petite tasse vers Emma puis tendait la main vers la petite madeleine. « _Et ça c'est une madeleine pour toi aussi._ » En sentant le corps d'Emma se raidir légèrement, Régina lui frottait tendrement le dos. « _Tu n'as pas à tout manger mon ange, juste y goûter._ »

Un petit signe de tête et Emma attrapait doucement la tasse. Régina attrapait sa tasse de café et prenait son petit déjeuner aussi, elle ne voulait pas stresser Emma encore plus en l'observant attentivement, alors elle discutait tranquillement avec Belle tout en gardant un œil sur sa fille.

Emma portait la tasse a sa bouche et la soulevait légèrement pour laisser le liquide effleurer ses lèvres. Emma gouttait timidement le liquide doux avec sa langue. Ce n'était pas mauvais, en fait c'était plutôt bon. Elle ramenait la tasse a ses lèvres et en prenait une vrai gorger. La sensation chaude, douce et sucrée dans la bouche la surprenait, elle aimait ça.

Elle tendait timidement la main vers le gâteau et en retirait un petit bout qu'elle mettait dans sa bouche. Contrairement au chocolat, elle profitait moins du gâteau et revenait plutôt à sa boisson.

Régina qui l'avait observé faire, souriait tendrement. « _On dirait que les madeleines ne sont pas à son gout._ » Belle riait légèrement.

Après quelques gorger de plus, Emma reposait sa tasse et fronçait les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se tournait immédiatement vers Régina.

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ma chérie ?_ » Demandait rapidement l'avocate avec inquiétude.

Emma ne savait pas, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avant. Elle attrapait la main de Régina et la portait à son ventre.

« _Tu as mal au ventre mon ange_ ? » Demandait Régina. Belle c'était rapproché et observait attentivement la fillette. Emma haussait un peut les épaules et Régina devenait perplexe.

Belle souriait tendrement à la petite fille désemparée. « _C'est ton ventre Emma n'est-ce pas ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement. Emma hochait la tête tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « _Chute, ça va aller ma chérie._ » Elle caressait délicatement la joue de l'enfant, elle tournait la tête vers Régina. _« Masser lui doucement le ventre avec des mouvement lents de votre pouce sans trop de pression._ »

Régina s'exécutait sans un mot. Après un petit moment, Emma se détendait sous ses soins et se blottissait contre elle.

Belle souriait. « _D'accord, alors elle ne souffrait pas vraiment. Je pense qu'elle était confuse face à la sensation d'avoir l'estomac plein._ » Soulager d'avoir compris ce qui dérangeait Emma, une pointe de douleur frappait le cœur des deux femmes à la réalisation qu'Emma ne semblait pas reconnaître la sensation d'avoir le ventre remplis.

Après avoir laissé le temps à Régina d'apaiser Emma, Belle avait ensuite débranché le tube de sa perfusion et avait reboucher le petit embout toujours fixer à sa main pour que Régina puisse la doucher sans problème. Emportant avec elle le plateau du petit déjeuné, Belle quittait la chambre avec la promesse de repasser plus tard.

Régina et Emma profitait d'un moment calme et de câlin avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Ailleurs dans Boston, Kathryn c'était levé aux aurores et c'était préparé pour cette importante journée. Après avoir embrassé sa famille, elle était partie accomplir sa tâche la plus importante avec détermination. Elle c'était d'abord occupé de déposer la demande d'adoption de Régina pour la valider avant de se rendre au palais de justice rencontrer un collègue.

Elle frappait à la porte du bureau de Marc Harris, juge des affaires familiales. Elle ouvrait la porte après avoir entendu un fort _« Entrer_ ».

« _Kathryn !_ » S'exclamait l'homme derrière son bureau. Il était beau, la quarantaine passée, les cheveux bruns, les yeux verts et une forme impeccable. Il souriait à la belle blonde qui prenait place sur une chaise devant son bureau. « _Que me vaut cette visite ?! As-tu enfin décider de me donner une chance et venir dîner avec moi ?!_ »

Kathryn riait légèrement, Marc n'avait jamais cessé de flirter avec elle. Il l'avait invité peu de temps après qu'elle ait commencé à travailler ici mais elle était déjà mariée à John et était toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui. Marc avait gracieusement accepté son refus et ils étaient devenu ami même si cela ne l'empêchait pas de flirter avec elle. « _Désoler Marc mais mon cœur appartient toujours à John._ »

Il portait les mains à sa poitrine dans un semblant de douleur. « _Ah ! tu me brise le cœur Kathryn, c'est un homme chanceux._ » Ils riaient tous les deux un instant. _« Que me vaux cette belle visite ? »_

Sérieuse à nouveau, Kathryn se redressait sur son siège. « _Je suis là pour savoir si tu pouvais m'indiquer la personne vers qui je devrais me tourner afin d'accéléré une demande d'adoption._ »

Surpris par cette demande, Marc réfléchissait un moment. « _Peux-tu m'en dire plus ?_ » Demandait-il. Kathryn semblait incertaine pendant un instant. « _Secret professionnel, rien ne sortira de se bureau_. »

« _Bien, Régina a déposé une demande d'adoption, . . ._ »

« _Régina, comme dans Régina Mills ?_ » Demandait Marc stupéfait.

« _Bien sûr, Régina Mills !_ » S'exclamait Kathryn sur la défensive. « _Combien de Régina connais-tu ?_ »

Marc levait les mains dans la défense. « _Désoler, j'ai du mal à imaginer la méchante reine maman_. »

Kathryn soupirait tout en se calmant. « _Tu devrais la voir avec Julie et Sarah et tu ne serais pas si surpris._ » L'homme acquiesçait simplement de la tête. Kathryn était la meilleure amie de Régina et elle seule pouvait vraiment connaître la femme cachée derrière le masque dur et froid de l'avocate. « _As-tu entendu parler des meurtres au 43 Howard avenu ? L'homme a poignardé sa femme et deux enfants ?_ »

Marc hochait la tête. « _Oui, il ne cesse de parler du procès qui va bientôt commencer._ »

« _Régina était là, . . ._ » Marc semblait abasourdi. « _Elle sortait d'un déjeuner d'affaire lorsqu'elle a vu l'homme sortir de sa maison, couvert de sang._ »

« _Bas merde !_ » Murmurait Marc.

Un sourire triste se glissait sur les lèvres de Kathryn en pensant à la petite Emma. « _Elle a trouvé les corps et aussi la seule survivante du massacre. »_

Marc était accroché à chacun de ses mots. « _Ont dit qu'ils étaient famille d'accueil._ »

« _Oui, les enfants étaient des orphelins. Régina a trouvé la petite fille cachée dans la maison, elle a pris soin d'elle le temps que les secours arrivent et a refusé de la laisser seule après ça. Ces deux-là se sont vraiment trouvés, tu aurais dû les voir ensemble. »_ Un doux sourire se formait sur les lèvres de Kathryn. « _Régina a décidé d'adopter Emma. Seulement elles ne peuvent pas être séparer le temps de la validation du dossier, elles ne le supporteraient pas. Régina est la seule qu'Emma autorise à la touché et en qui elle a entièrement confiance. De plus, les soins d'Emma sont très importants et dureront probablement un moment avant qu'elle ne mène une vie normale._ »

Marc hochait la tête en accord. « _Bien, le moyen le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour obtenir cette accélération, c'est d'aller voir le juge Mc Lane, Christine Mc Lane._ »

Kathryn souriait et commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise. « _Merci Marc, Je suis . . ._ »

Il levait la main pour la faire taire. _« Attend, avant d'aller trop vite, tu dois savoir qu'avec elle rien n'est gagné. Le juge Mc Lane est la femme la plus stricte et intraitable que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si elle accepte ta demande et par la suite refuse d'accélère les démarches d'adoption alors tu ne pourras plus le faire ailleurs_. »

Kathryn se redressait et parlait avec conviction. _« Je ne doute absolument pas qu'elle accordera cette demande, ce que je me soucis c'est de la faire accepter de prendre ce dossier_. »

Marc hochait la tête avant de tendre la main vers son amie. « _Bien alors je te souhaite bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin. »_

« _Merci Marc, bonne journée_. » Elle attrapait sa main tout en lui souriant.

« _Au revoir Kathryn._ » Il la regardait quitter son bureau avant de se replonger dans son travail. « _Un homme vraiment chanceux. »_ Murmurait-il a lui-même dans un soupir.

Kathryn partait à la recherche du Juge Mc Lane.

Régina qui caressait toujours les cheveux d'Emma, brisait finalement le silence dans la chambre. Elle avait cessé de masser le ventre d'Emma lorsque celle-ci c'était enfin détendu contre elle après le petit déjeuner. Elle savait qu'Emma était obligé d'en passer par là pour manger à nouveau, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle supportait de voir cette douce petite fille souffrir encore.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas une vie pour Emma si elle devait être branché à une perfusion pour chacun de ses repas. Emma pouvait manger, elle l'avait prouvé plutôt, malheureusement cela devrait se faire dans un peu de douleur pendant quelque temps.

« _Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche ?_ » Demandait tendrement Régina. « _Tu pourras ensuite porter le beau pyjama que je t'ai acheté !_ » Emma levait la tête et regardait Régina avec excitation. Elle souriait devant l'émerveillement de l'enfant a la simple pensé de porter un vêtement neuf. Déposant un doux baiser sur son front, Régina posait délicatement la fillette sur le lit devant elle. « _D'accord, laisse-moi déposer les vêtements et les produits dans la salle de bain avant de revenir te chercher. Ne bouge surtout pas !_ » Ordonnait-elle fermement mais aussi tendrement.

Emma hochait la tête avant de prendre ses doudous et les serrer contre elle tout en observant les mouvements de Régina.

Elle récupérait le peignoir, la serviette, trousse de toilette, . . . dans le sac avant de les déposer à côté de levier dans la salle de bain. Régina s'assurait d'avoir tout ce qu'il fallait avant de revenir prendre Emma sur le lit. Elle la prenait dans ses bras et son cœur se serait pour le petit corps si frêle et fragile qu'elle tenait avec tant de délicatesse.

Au moment où elle avait franchi le seuil de la salle de bain, Emma tremblait dans les bras de Régina. « _Chute, tout va bien ma chérie._ » Emma se blottissait plus profondément contre sa poitrine.

Régina n'aimait pas du tout cette réaction. Elle savait qu'Emma n'avait pas peur d'elle ou du mal qu'elle pourrait lui faire alors elle était à peu près certaine que c'était la salle de bain qui l'effrayait. Elle restait debout au milieu de la pièce et berçait Emma tout en lui caressant le dos et lui murmurant des mots doux a l'oreille.

Lorsque Emma reculait légèrement la tête, Régina pouvait voir les larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles. « _Ne pleure pas mon ange, . . ._ » Son cœur se serait difficilement. Emma semblait si terrifiée à cet instant. Délicatement elle effaçait les larmes avant de poser la main sur sa joue. « _Je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal à nouveau Emma. Tu n'as rien à craindre ma chérie._ » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur son front avant qu'Emma ne se blottisse à nouveau contre elle.

Une fois l'enfant plus apaisé, Régina la posait sur le sol et commençait à la déshabiller. Emma était toujours nerveuse et son petit corps tremblait faiblement. Une fois nue, Régina la menait jusqu'à la douche. Elle attrapait la pomme de douche et ouvrait le robinet d'eau.

Au premier bruit d'eau qui coulait, Emma sursautait et pleurait violemment. Effrayé par sa réaction, Régina refermait le robinet et prenait la petite fille dans ses bras. « _Chute, je suis là ma chérie, . . . Tout va bien, . . . Tu ne risques rien mon ange, . . ._ » Elle murmurait des mots doux et rassurants mais Emma ne semblait pas se calmer.

Régina arpentait la pièce tout en berçant Emma contre elle. Elle devait la laver, Emma n'avait pas été lavé depuis cinq jours et peut-être plus. Régina lui avait passé une serviette humide sur le corps mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait besoin d'une vraie douche. Ses cheveux étaient sales et noirs par endroit à cause du sang séché. Elle ne doutait pas que la fillette se sentirait beaucoup mieux après une bonne douche chaude, seulement Emma était tellement terrifiée et Régina n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé pour l'effrayer autant.

Réfléchissant un moment afin de trouver une solution pour rendre la douche moins terrifiante, Régina posait délicatement Emma sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Ne s'éloignant que d'un pas d'Emma, elle se déshabillait rapidement.

Un léger éclat de curiosité brillait dans les magnifiques yeux verts d'Emma. Elle regardait attentivement Régina et son corps tremblait de moins en moins.

Régina la reprenait à nouveau dans ses bras et Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre elle. Régina était surprise par la sensation de sa peau complètement en contact avec celle d'Emma. Elle se sentait plus apaisé et elle pouvait dire qu'Emma l'était aussi. Régina sentait son lien avec la petite s'approfondir et se renforcer.

En tenant Emma, elle se demandait ce qu'il aurait été d'avoir la petite fille qui grandissait dans son ventre. Comment il se serait senti d'avoir la petite blonde accrochée à son sein tandis qu'elle la nourrissait, ce premier contact peau à peau après lui avoir donné naissance et qu'elles se rencontraient pour la première fois.

Régina aimait Emma profondément et même si elle désirait avoir eu la chance de connaitre ses choses avec elle, elle savait que dans son cœur cette petite fille était la sienne et que rien ne changerait cela.

S'avançant vers la douche, Régina ouvrait l'eau et la réglait à la bonne température d'une main tout en tenant Emma de l'autre. Elle tremblait à nouveau mais cela était beaucoup moins violent que la première fois, le fait d'être dans les bras de Régina semblait la rassurer énormément.

Une fois l'eau a la bonne température, elle se plaçait sous le jet mais ne laissait pas l'eau toucher Emma encore. Elle laissait l'eau couler le long de son bras et sur sa main. Régina relevait la main et commençait à arroser doucement le dos d'Emma qui sursautait à chaque fois et resserrait sa prise autour de son cou.

Elle continuait ainsi un long moment tout en lui murmurant des mots doux et rassurant. Une fois le corps d'Emma assouplie et qu'elle ne sursautait plus au contact de l'eau sur sa peau, Régina se reculait un peu plus sous le jet d'eau. Le corps d'Emma se crispait tout à coup et Régina pensait même qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Puis après deux ou trois minutes, elle se détendait et reculait un peut sa tête pour pouvoir regarder Régina dans les yeux.

De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais son regard semblait luire de confiance et d'amour. Régina déposait un doux baiser sur son front. « _Tu n'as rien à craindre ma chérie, je ne laisserais aucun mal t'arriver à nouveau. Je t'aime Emma !_ »

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient de surprise, puis un magnifique sourire apparaissait sur ses petites lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de joie. Elle posait sa petite main sur sa poitrine au-dessus de son cœur avant de la poser sur celle de Régina.

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Régina embrassait le front d'Emma. « _Je t'aime aussi mon ange, de tout mon cœur._ » Elles se tenaient dans les bras de l'autre et profitaient pleinement de se doux moment d'amour.

Après certain temps, Emma se reculait à nouveau du cou de Régina et la regardait un instant dans les yeux sans bouger. Régina était perplexe mais elle ne parlait pas et attendait patiemment, elle était certaine qu'Emma se ferait comprendre le moment où elle se sentirait prête.

Elle n'avait pas à attendre longtemps avant que la fillette ne porte la main sur son nez et sur sa bouche. Régina n'était pas sûre de comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les yeux verts luisent de larmes et de peurs. « _Je ne mettrais pas d'eau dans ton nez et ta bouche ma chérie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur._ » Se dépêchait-elle de la rassurer.

Emma secouait la tête et les larmes roulaient finalement sur ses joues. Elle posait à nouveau sa main sur son nez et sur sa bouche avant de la placer sur sa tête et de faire comme si elle appuyait fort dessus.

Puis tout à coup cela avait cliqué, Régina venait de la comprendre. Elle regardait l'enfant avec horreur et douleur Emma avait peur de l'eau parce qu'on lui avait enfoncé la tête sous l'eau et probablement tenu ainsi pendant un moment.

Régina tirait Emma contre elle et la serait fort, elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Comment avait-on pu lui faire cela ? comment une personne avait pu tenter de la noyer, probablement dans un bain ?

Elle berçait Emma, Régina avait autant besoin de cela que l'enfant. Elles restaient un moment ainsi à se tenir et laisser l'amour qu'elles se vouaient apaiser la douleur dans leurs cœurs.

Régina reculait Emma de son cou avant de poser une main sur sa joue. « _Tu ne souffriras plus jamais comme ça ma chérie, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal à nouveau._ » Emma la regardait intensément. « _Je ne mettrais pas d'eau sur ton visage, je te le promets mais je dois laver ton corps et tes cheveux. Tu veux bien me laisser faire ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Emma mordait sa petite lèvre inférieure avant d'acquiescer timidement.

Elle tirait le tabouret vers elle avant de s'y installer dessus. Régina posait Emma sur ses cuisses et la penchait lentement vers le bas tout en la retenant avec son bras dans son dos. Elle tenait la pomme de douche d'une main et de l'autre rassemblait un peu d'eau dans le creux de sa paume et mouillait délicatement les cheveux d'or d'Emma.

Les yeux verts restaient fixés sur elle mais Régina pouvait sentir l'enfant se détendre peut a peu sous ses soins. Une fois toutes la chevelure humide, Régina éteignait l'eau avant de saisir le produit qu'elle avait acheté à la pharmacie pour elle. Elle massait délicatement le cuir chevelu d'Emma et était heureuse de la voir fermer les yeux dans le contentement. Elle faisait très attention de ne pas mettre trop de pression là où se trouvait les fils derrière son oreille droite.

Une fois ses cheveux pleins de mousse, Régina rallumait l'eau mais cette fois-ci elle plaçait le jet d'eau directement sur ses cheveux. Gardant le jet loin de son visage, Régina rinçait rapidement les cheveux d'Emma. Son corps tremblait un peu, ses yeux semblaient un peu flous et la brune se demandait si elle revivait ce qui lui était arrivé au part avant.

Une fois les cheveux rincés, Régina éteignait à nouveau l'eau et redressait rapidement Emma tout en la tirant contre sa poitrine. Elle berçait doucement l'enfant.

Elle savait que l'avenir serait probablement compliqué pendant un moment, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé à quel point. Il faudrait du temps à Emma pour ne plus avoir peur de l'eau, pour ne plus avoir peur d'être battue et tellement plus encore. Elle était prête à montrer à Emma avec amour et tendresse qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais une vie malheureuse, maltraité et seule qu'elle avait toujours connue.

« _Allez, ont fini cette douche ma chérie_ ?! » Un petit mouvement de tête contre elle et Régina se redressait. Elle posait Emma au sol et s'agenouillait devant elle. Elle rallumait l'eau et l'arrosait un moment afin de la réchauffer, avant de saisir le gant et y verser le savon spécial pour sa peau fragile. Régina la lavait tendrement et avec attention afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Même si les bleus pour la plupart commençaient déjà à se faner, ils restaient malgré tout visibles. Une fois complètement lavé, elle la rinçait avant de l'envelopper dans le peignoir qu'elle avait acheté spécialement pour elle.

Régina revenait dans la douche et se lavait rapidement avant de s'enrouler dans son propre peignoir et ramasser Emma. Elle menait la fillette jusqu'au lit, elle était heureuse de voir que les draps avaient été changé pendant leur temps dans la salle de bain. Régina l'essuyait rapidement afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Elle récupérait la pommade spéciale pour la peau d'Emma et avant de l'habiller, Régina appliquait une petite couche de crème sur son corps meurtri. Ça sentait drôlement bon et sa accentuait la douce odeur de bébé qui émanait encore d'Emma. Régina promenait ses doigts sur une tâche de naissance au-dessus de l'os de la hanche gauche d'Emma. En la regardant de plus près, Régina était surprise de la forme qu'elle avait. Elle relevait les yeux vers Emma qui la regardait attentivement, Régina lui faisait un grand sourire. « _Tu as une tâche de naissance juste là tu voies ?_ » Demandait-elle à la petite qui baissait les yeux sur son corps et observait la marque qu'elle avait toujours connu là.

Emma hochait la tête tout en regardant la femme pencher au-dessus d'elle.

« _La tienne à la forme d'un cygne en vol._ » Expliquait Régina. Emma fronçait les sourcils. _« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un cygne ?_ » Demandait-elle patiemment. Emma secouait la tête dans la négation. « _Un cygne c'est un oiseau, grand et magnifique. Ses plumes sont toutes blanches, il représente l'amour et la beauté_. » Expliquait Régina tout en souriant alors qu'Emma regardait plus attentivement sa marque. Régina retraçait la forme de la tâche tout en l'expliquant à la petite fille. « _Tu vois, c'est sa tête, son long cou, ça c'est ses grandes ailes et là c'est son corps._ » Emma acquiesçait silencieusement.

Elle refaisait le même chemin que Régina de son doigt, avant de relever la tête et sourire à la femme brune aimante devant elle.

Régina se penchait vers le bas et embrassait tendrement le front d'Emma. _« Ça te vas bien Emma, tu es mon petit cygne._ » Emma lui donnait un magnifique sourire en retour.

Elle lui enfilait son nouveau pyjama et était heureuse de voir le sourire timide de la fillette alors qu'elle admirait les beaux papillons sur ses vêtements. C'était un pyjama noir, avec des papillons bleus et mauves un peu partout dessus.

Régina la couvrait afin qu'elle n'ait pas froid, elle récupérait dans son sac le grand pull blanc qu'elle enfilait à la petite fille. Le sourire d'Emma était doux tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans l'ample vêtement et se gorgeait du parfum de Régina qui s'en dégageait. « _Je vais m'habiller, tu ne bouges pas ma chérie, je reviens très vite._ » Emma hochait la tête en réponse. Régina lui allumait la télé et lui mettait des dessins animées le temps qu'elle se changeait. Emma se blottissait dans le lit en serrant ses doudous contre elle. Un baiser sur sa tête et elle retournait à la salle de bain.

S'il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'Emma ne bougerait pas une fois du lit. Beaucoup de gens auraient trouvé cela plaisant d'avoir une petite fille si obéissante et calme, mais Régina savait qu'Emma avait appris cela de la façon la plus dure et la plus brutal qui soit. Son petit cœur fragile avait été bien plus meurtri que son petit corps et Régina se faisait un devoir de ramener l'insouciance et la joie de vivre exubérante propre aux enfants dans le cœur d'Emma.

Kathryn frappait à la porte du bureau du juge Mc Lane, elle était un peu nerveuse mais aussi très déterminé. Elle avait fait une promesse à Régina qu'elle comptait bien tenir peu importe les difficultés qu'elle rencontrerait. Après avoir entendu un léger « Entrer », elle poussait la porte de la pièce et trouvait une femme aux cheveux blanc, assise derrière un grand bureau imposant.

Christine Mc Lane, juge de la cour suprême de Boston. C'était une femme connue pour être intransigeante et féroce, d'une droiture à toute épreuve, elle prenait une décision et ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Elle était connue pour être un peu froide et avec une langue acérée, elle était aussi la femme la plus déterminé et la plus honnête que vous pouviez trouver.

D'une cinquantaine d'année, elle avait les cheveux blancs, de beaux yeux verts, un sourire lumineux et une stature imposante malgré sa petite taille et son petit gabarit.

Retirant les lunettes de son nez, le juge Mc Lane saluait poliment Kathryn. « _Juge Midas, qu'elle plaisir me vaux cette visite ?!_ » Elle ne tournait pas autour du pot et même si elle restait polie, Christine jugeait les petites discussions inutiles et ennuyeuses.

Kathryn serrait la main de la femme âgée, avant de prendre place sur le siège que celle-ci venait de lui indiquer d'un mouvement de la main. _« Bonjour madame la juge Mc Lane, je suis venu vous voir afin d'obtenir votre aide._ » La femme aux cheveux blancs semblait surprise par sa franchise, mais il y avait une lueur d'appréciation qui brillait dans ses yeux verts. « _J'ai besoin de votre aide afin d'accélérer un dossier de demande d'adoption et on m'a dirigé vers vous._ »

Christine était surprise de voir une telle détermination briller dans le regard de la femme blonde. Son dos était droit, ces épaules redressées, elle était en mission et la juge ne doutait pas qu'elle se battrait durement s'il le fallait pour mener à bien sa mission. Intrigué par cela, elle demandait plus d'information. « _Puis-je en savoir plus sur cette demande d'adoption ?!_ » Elle était maintenant curieuse, même si son expression ne reflétait rien qu'un léger ennui.

Kathryn sortait le dossier qu'elle avait monté ce matin. Elle avait rassemblé tous les papiers concernant le dossier d'adoption qu'elle avait déposé et fait valider, elle avait également été voir le lieutenant O'Hara qui lui avait donné une copie du dossier sur les meurtres dans la maison des Devas. Elle était allée voir le docteur Edwards pour avoir toutes les informations sur l'état de santé d'Emma, ainsi que la description de ses blessures.

Elle tendait le lourd dossier à la juge qui haussait les sourcils devant son épaisseur, avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez et l'ouvrir.

Kathryn inspirait profondément avant de se lancer. « _J'ai appris ce matin que l'affaire des meurtres dans la maison de la famille Devas faisait déjà beaucoup parler d'elle._ » Le juge Mc Lane acquiesçait silencieusement tout en regardant chaque page devant elle avec grand intérêt. « _Ce que tout le monde ignore encore c'est que c'est l'avocate Régina Mills qui a appelé la police pour les informés qu'elle venait de voir monsieur Devas sortir de sa maison un couteau à la main et recouvert de sang._ »

La juge relevait la tête dans la surprise, elle écoutait attentivement la femme blonde en face d'elle. Elle savait très bien qui était Régina Mills.

« _Régina est également celle qui a trouvé les corps de la femme et des enfants morts dans la maison, ainsi que la seule survivante, une petite fille de trois ans._ » Son cœur se serait aux souvenirs de la douce petite fille qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. « _Ce qui ne se trouve pas dans le dossier de l'affaire, c'est que Régina a réussi à faire sortir Emma de sa cachette et à la rassurer. Ce qui n'apparait nulle part c'est le lien incroyable et profond qui s'est formé entre elles._ »

La juge était surprise de voir l'émerveillement dans le regarde de la femme assise en face d'elle. Elle était également surprise par ces propos, après tout elle aussi connaissait la réputation de l'avocate.

« _Régina a pris soin d'Emma depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées et elle ne l'a pas laissé un seul instant depuis. Régina a décidé d'adopter Emma, je ne doute pas un seul instant que son dossier serait validé, seulement elles ne peuvent pas être séparés en attendant l'accord._ » La juge fronçait les sourcils, mais Kathryn ne lui laissait pas le temps de parler. « _Emma ne se laisse toucher que part Régina, le docteur et les infirmières ne le peuvent seulement parce qu'elle est là pour la rassurer. Emma ne mange pas pour le moment, . . ._ » La juge Mc Lane prenait le dossier médical de l'enfant et lisait tout en écoutant Kathryn parler. « _Elle aura besoin de soin et de patience pour manger correctement de nouveau, elle est également effrayée tout le temps. Régina lui donne tout ce dont elle a besoin et plus encore, elle lui donne de l'amour._ » Kathryn regardait la juge qui lisait les papiers silencieusement et ne semblait pas vraiment réagir a tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

« _Puis-je vous faire une demande ?_ » Demandait Kathryn après plus de silence.

Christine relevait la tête de surprise et étudiait la jeune femme devant elle. « _Je vous écoute._ »

« _Rendez leur visite avant de prendre votre décision s'il vous plaît, vous devez les voir ensemble pour comprendre ce que je vous dis._ » Kathryn savait qu'elle ne devait pas pousser la femme beaucoup plus pour obtenir son aide et par les quelques éclats dans son regard par moment, elle était certaine qu'elle prendrait se dossier avec sérieux.

Christine posait ses mains croisées sur le dessus de son bureau. « _Je vais porter une attention particulière à votre dossier, mais peu importe qui est madame Mills, seule le meilleur pour l'enfant compte._ » Elle parlait fermement.

Kathryn hochait la tête. « _Je sais, vous vous rendrez compte que c'est également tout ce qui compte pour moi et Régina._ »

La juge acquiesçait. « _Très bien, je vais étudier attentivement votre dossier et je prendrais rapidement ma décision._ »

Kathryn se levait et tendait la main vers la femme aux cheveux blancs. « _Je vous remercie pour votre aide et . . ._ » Elle se pinçait légèrement la lèvre du bas, avant d'inspirer profondément. « _Juste une petite information, si vous allez leur rendre visite à l'hôpital, entrez doucement dans la chambre et ne vous approchez pas d'Emma brusquement._ » La juge fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion, tandis que Kathryn souriait tout à coup. « _Si vous effrayez Emma, alors vous ferez face à la méchante reine et croyez-moi peu importe que vous soyez juge suprême ou non, Régina vous brûlera vivante sans une seconde pensée._ » Christine était surprise. « _Bonne journée madame la juge Mc Lane._ » Elle quittait le bureau rapidement.

Encore surprise par les mots de la femme, la juge gloussait tout à coup. Elle étudiait attentivement le dossier devant elle et était impatiente de rencontre Emma et Régina.

Après c'être habillé, Régina revenait dans la chambre pour trouver Emma, toujours allongé sur le lit et regardant attentivement la télé. Elle semblait si petite dans son immense pull, elle avait porté son pouce gauche à sa bouche et elle tenait ses doudous tout contre elle.

Même si elle ne doutait pas des mots de sa meilleure amie, Régina portait malgré tous en elle, la crainte de voir sa demande d'adoption refusé, ou l'accélération du traitement de son dossier. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer être séparé d'Emma, elle ne pouvait pas envisager qu'elle soit envoyée n'importe où et revive tout ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle envisageait de téléphoner à ses parents et leur demander leur aide, mais elle craignait qu'ils ne deviennent un obstacle à ses démarches, plutôt qu'une aide. Elle devait avoir confiance en sa meilleure amie pour l'aider à garder Emma près d'elle.

Régina s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, avant de passer un bras autour du dos d'Emma qui se blottissait immédiatement contre son côté et soupirait de contentement. « _Tu vas bien ma chérie ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux rebelles d'Emma.

La fillette relevait la tête et regardait Régina dans les yeux, elle acquiesçait légèrement.

« _Que dirais-tu que je brosse cette magnifique et sauvage chevelure d'or que tu as, avant de te montrer ce que je t'ai également apporté pour t'amuser ici ?!_ » Elle levait son sourcil droit tout en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminaient et elle souriait plus ouvertement à Régina. Un petit hochement de tête et Régina récupérait la brosse à cheveux avant de s'asseoir et poser Emma devant elle. Avec la plus grande douceur, elle retirait chaque nœud dans les cheveux d'or d'Emma. Une douce odeur de savon et un parfum spécial à Emma en émanaient chaque fois qu'elle les déplaçait et Régina s'en gorgeait pleinement à chaque respiration. Malgré leur humidité, les cheveux d'Emma s'enroulaient à nouveau dans ses belles grosses boucles blondes. D'un blond assez clair, ses cheveux avant une couleur presque blanche a certain endroit.

Bien brossé, les cheveux d'Emma dépassaient le bas de son dos et atteignaient ses fesses. Ils avaient besoin d'être coupés, les bouts étaient abîmés et Régina pensait qu'il devrait aussi être plus court même si elle les trouvait trop beau pour être coupé. Emma était petite et de si longs cheveux devait probablement la déranger. Peut-être en les coupant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, Emma garderait une belle longueur tout en restant plus facile à les coiffer.

Régina avait fait très attention à ne pas toucher la cicatrice sur le côté de sa tête. La petite tête blonde devant elle avait commencé à se pencher de plus en plus vers elle vers l'arrière et Régina souriait grandement lorsqu'elle voyait ses yeux fermés et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Sa petite fille aimait qu'elle brosse ses cheveux.

Régina tressait ensuite les cheveux d'Emma, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. « _C'est fini ma chérie._ » Lorsque de beaux yeux verts se posaient sur elle, un doux sourire aimant lui était offert.

Emma se retournait pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue afin de la remercier. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quelqu'un ayant jamais fait une telle chose douce pour elle que de lui brosser les cheveux. Tout était si nouveau avec Régina et si merveilleux. Emma redoutait le moment ou ont viendrait finalement la chercher pour l'emmener dans un nouvel endroit probablement horrible encore. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Régina, elle ne voulait pas être emmener loin d'elle. Emma avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa maman et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine à la simple idée de ne plus être dans ses bras.

Régina lui souriait tendrement avant de sortir du lit et d'aller chercher quelques petites choses dans son sac de voyage. Elle rapprochait la table vers le lit et y déposait le tout.

« _Aimes-tu le dessin ma chérie_? » demandait Régina tout en montrant un livre de coloriage et carnet de feuille blanche, accompagné d'une boite de crayon avec plus de couleur qu'Emma n'en avait jamais vu.

La petite fille relevait les épaules, elle ne savait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de jouer avec de telles choses, elle avait seulement obtenu une fois une vieille peluche toute abîmée et elle devait jouer son un bruit dans un coin du salon sur le sol.

« _Veux-tu essayé ?_ » Demandait Régina toujours avec patience. Emma acquiesçait avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle n'en avait montré jusque-là. « _Viens ici mon ange_. » Elle aidait la petite à s'installer confortablement contre le dossier du lit avant de placer la table qu'elle avait abaissé pour être à la bonne hauteur pour Emma. « _Tu vois, ce sont des coloriages. Il y a déjà une image et tu dois colorier dedans pour lui donner plein de couleur, tu peux aussi ajouter d'autre dessin pour le rendre plus beau._ » Emma mordait sa petite lèvre tout en hochant la tête. « _Tu as des crayons de toutes les couleurs et tu choisi celle que tu veux._ » Régina prenait un crayon mauve et coloriait la petite fleur sur la robe de la princesse.

Emma souriait, émerveillé par cela. Elle prenait nerveusement un crayon rouge et essayait de faire de même sur une autre fleur. C'était difficile de trouver comment bien tenir son crayon et ensuite de ne pas dépasser des lignes.

Régina l'aidait à bien tenir son crayon dans sa petite main droite. « _Bravo mon ange, tu as fait une belle fleur rouge._ » Emma lui souriait fièrement à ses louanges. Son petit nez se froissait parfois lorsqu'elle dépassait un peut, un petit bout de langue apparaissait lorsqu'elle se concentrait.

Régina souriait tout le temps qu'elle regardait Emma dessiner. Elle était surprise de voir la petite fille si désireuse de bien faire, pas par peur de se faire punir mais par désir de réussir. Elles passaient la matinée calmement, Emma avait dessiné une grande partie du temps avant de finalement perdre le désir de continuer. Elle avait tout ranger sur la table avant d'attraper ses doudous et de jouer avec eux sur la table. Elle faisait semblant de les faire boire avec le gobelet vide, elle les nourrissait et s'amusait à faire d'autre chose.

Régina qui avait sorti son ordinateur, c'était occupé de différent dossier de travail tout en gardant un œil sur l'enfant calme à côté d'elle.

Belle était passé rebrancher la perfusion d'Emma, elle lui avait également apporté un jus de fruit. Emma avait bu plusieurs gorger d'eau et de jus d'orange dans la matinée, à la joie de Régina. La nourriture solide était plus compliquée mais elle savait que la petite fille était sur la bonne voie de la guérison.

Le déjeuner était un moment plus tendu, même si Emma avait pris quelque bouchée de son repas, elle avait souffert de son ventre après et avait pleuré dans les bras de Régina. Des mots, de tendres caresses, un câlin et Emma c'était finalement endormi dans les bras de l'avocate pour sa sieste.

Régina avait reçu un appel de Kathryn, l'informant des progrès dans ses démarches.

Après c'être réveillé, Régina avait montré quelques jeux de réflexions qu'elle avait acheté qui correspondait à l'âge d'Emma. Elle savait qu'Emma était intelligente, mais elle avait été surprise de voir la rapidité d'apprentissage de la fillette qui semblait plus qu'heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Elles avaient passé l'après-midi à s'amuser toutes les deux.

En fin de journée un visiteur inattendu faisait son entré dans la chambre 146. Un coup léger à la porte et après un ferme entrer, une tête brune apparaissait, avant que la femme n'entre finalement dans la chambre.

« _Lieutenant O'Hara, que nous vaux cette visite ?!_ » Demandait Régina tout en enlaçant Emma qui c'était immédiatement jeter dans ses bras en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une inconnue.

Le lieutenant s'approchait prudemment du lit. « _Bonjour madame Mills, je venais prendre des nouvelles d'Emma._ » Elle souriait à la vue de la petite fille qui se cachait dans l'étreinte de Régina et tentait de la regarder légèrement. _« Elle semble être en meilleur forme qu'a notre première rencontre_. » Elle était heureuse d'avoir appris les progrès de la petite par le docteur.

Régina faisait signe vers la chaise à côté de la femme. « _Asseyez-vous lieutenant et appelé moi Régina_. » Cassandra s'exécutait sans un mot. « _En effet, Emma va beaucoup mieux. Mais les choses ont été très difficile avant cela._ »

Le lieutenant acquiesçait, elle avait appris par le docteur Edward la fièvre et leur crainte qu'Emma ni survive pas.

Régina baissait les yeux sur la petite effrayé et blotti contre elle, elle posait doucement son doigt sous son menton et relevait tendrement son visage vers elle. « _Emma, voici le lieutenant O'Hara, elle est policière et arrête les gens méchants._ » Elle caressait tendrement sa joue plus potelée qu'il y a quelques jours. « _C'est elle qui a arrêté le méchant monsieur qui t'a fait du mal. Tu n'as rien à craindre mon ange, elle est gentille._ » Elle se baissait et déposait un doux baiser sur son front avant de regarder à nouveaux le lieutenant qui souriait tendrement.

Cassandra pouvait voir le corps d'Emma se détendre sous les attentions de Régina. Cette femme avait réussi à créer un lien incroyable avec la petite fille. Elle regardait l'enfant qui l'observait attentivement mais avec moins de crainte, même si elle doutait qu'elle se laisserait même approché par elle. « _Bonjour Emma, je m'appelle Cassandra, mais on m'appelle Cassie._ » Un petit sourire timide lui était donné en réponse.

*Mon Dieu que tu es belle ! * Songeait le lieutenant tout en sentant son cœur flotter en regardant la fillette lui sourire.

« _Comment avance l'affaire Devas lieutenant ?_ » Demandait Régina.

« _Tout d'abord j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Cassandra, . . ._ » Au signe de tête de Régina, elle continuait de parler. « _La prison à perpétuité est la peine qu'il obtiendra. Son avocat a tenté de trouver une échappatoire, mais ses aveux sont trop incriminant pour qu'il est la moindre chance de sans sortir._ »

Régina frottait doucement le dos d'Emma. « _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ »

Cassandra regardait la petite Emma avec douleur et tristesse. Blotti contre la poitrine de Régina, elle jouait doucement avec ses cheveux noirs silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment cet homme avait-il pu faire autant de mal à ces enfants, comment il avait pu raconter toutes ses choses avec ce sourire satisfait, tandis qu'elle trouvait cela méprisant et dégouttant.

Voyant le regard de Cassandra, Régina resserrait instinctivement son étreinte autour d'Emma. Les yeux bleus compatissant se posaient à nouveau sur elle.

« _Parce qu'il souriait et profitait pleinement de nous raconter les tortures qu'il avait infligé aux enfants._ » La colère emplissait le regard de Régina. « _Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait et encore moins de tuer sa femme et les enfants. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose, . . ._ » Cassandra baissait de nouveau les yeux sur Emma.

Un frisson parcourait le corps de Régina tandis que son regard se posait également sur l'enfant. * Il regrettait de ne pas avoir tuer Emma aussi. * Elle était si furieuse et en même temps souffrait de ce qui était arrivé à Emma.

« _Il a échappé à la peine de mort seulement parce qu'il a tout avoué, mais il n'échappera à la prison à vie pour ce qu'il a fait._ » Affirmait le lieutenant O'Hara avec fermeté.

« _Ce n'est pas suffisant !_ » Soufflait Régina avec colère.

« _Non en effet._ » Acquiesçait Cassandra.

Souhaitant relever l'humeur de l'avocate, Cassandra posait des questions sur la journée d'Emma. Elles parlaient avec joie de tous et de rien, même Emma semblait apprécié le changement d'humeur tandis qu'elle jouait tranquillement avec ses nouveaux jouets. Cassandra était heureuse de savoir que la petite fille était maintenant entre les meilleures mains qui soit. Elle était aimée et protégée par Régina et si ce que la juge qui était venu la voir cette après-midi avait dit était vrai, alors Emma c'était trouvé une maman parfaite.

O'Hara avait entendu parler de la méchante reine, la terrible avocate Régina Mills, pourtant en présence d'Emma, la femme était si douce et chaleureuse. Loin de l'image froide, elle était aimante et très attentionnée. C'était une nouvelle facette de la femme qu'elle découvrait et Cassandra était encore plus admirative de Régina.

Elle était heureuse que l'horrible cauchemar que cet enfant avait vécu était fini et que l'avenir semblait merveilleux pour elle.

Elle avait quitté la petite famille peut avant que le repas leur soit apporté, tout en leur souhaitant une belle et heureuse vie. Le dîner avait été plus compliquer pour Emma qui avait vomi son repas. Le soir était toujours le moment le plus difficile pour Emma pour manger et ce soir encore plus.

Lorsque Emma c'était retourné vers Régina avec une expression particulière et portant sa main à son ventre, la femme brune avait attrapé la bassine sur la table et l'avait apporté à Emma juste avant qu'elle ne commence à vomir.

En pleur et le corps tremblant, Régina avait l'impression que la nourriture dans son estomac lui avait été arraché violemment, tellement ces vomissements étaient brutaux. Lorsque son estomac se calmait enfin, Régina essuyait la bouche et le nez d'Emma avec le chiffon humide que Belle lui avait apporté. Elle ramassait ensuite la fillette et la menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Régina lui donnait un gobelet et de l'eau pour l'aider a se rincé la bouche avant de lui brosser les dents.

Les pleurs d'Emma cessaient lentement sous les soins de Régina, mais son petit corps tremblait encore de la violence que se qui venait de se passer, elle était également très épuisée maintenant.

De retour dans la chambre, elle s'installait sur le lit tout en gardant Emma contre elle. Régina se balançait légèrement de droite a gauche tout en fredonnant afin d'apaiser encore plus la petite fille.

Belle qui était sorti après le départ de Régina et Emma dans la salle de bain, était revenu dans la chambre. Elle tendait à Régina un biberon.

L'avocate le prenait avec confusion. « _Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en berçant Emma contre elle.

Belle lui souriait avec douceur. « _C'est un lait spécial, j'ai fait des recherches avec le docteur pour quelque chose qu'Emma pourrait prendre même lorsque son estomac est le plus douloureux._ » Elle indiquait le biberon. « _C'est un lait conçu pour aider à la digestion et pour apaiser l'estomac. Il est également complet et apportera à Emma tout ce dont elle peut avoir avec un repas._ »

Régina hochait la tête tout en écoutant l'infirmière.

« _Cela ne remplacera pas un repas et Emma doit toujours apprendre à manger normalement, mais dans les moments où c'est trop dur, ce lait devrait l'aider à ne pas souffrir d'un repas manqué._ » Elle souriait en voyant Régina froncer le nez au biberon. « _Ce n'est que pour le confort d'Emma, le biberon lui permet de profiter de son repas plus tranquillement que si elle devait tenir une tasse, surtout si elle souffre et tremble comme maintenant._ »

Régina acquiesçait, elle baissait les yeux sur Emma dont le visage était enfoui contre la peau de sa poitrine. « _Emma, chérie, regarde ce que Belle t'a apporté mon ange._ » Emma relevait timidement la tête. Régina lui montrait le biberon. « _Tu veux bien essayer de boire un peu de lait, Belle dit que ça fera partir la douleur dans ton ventre ma chérie._ »

Emma semblait un peut réticente pendant un moment avant de hocher timidement la tête. Régina lui souriait tendrement avant de l'installer plus confortablement sur ses cuisses, elle la retenait contre elle par un bras dans son dos.

Se laissant faire complètement, Emma regardait attentivement Régina qui après une seconde d'hésitation, portait le biberon a sa bouche. Elle hésitait un moment séparer ses lèvres avant de finalement laisser Régina poussé la tétine dans sa bouche. Après une première sucions timide, Emma fermait les yeux un instant et aspirait avec plus d'entrain.

Elle rouvrait les yeux et regardait Régina avec intensité. C'était un moment intime entre elles, Emma levait sa main gauche et la portait sur la main de Régina qui tenait le biberon. Elle ne tentait pas de le prendre ou de pousser sa main, elle voulait simplement un contacte peau à peau avec la femme qui prenait si grand soin d'elle.

Belle qui les avait regardés silencieusement pendant un moment, ému par cette belle scène, c'était éclipsé silencieusement de la chambre pour les laisser seules.

Régina était touchée par ce moment tendre entre elles. Emma semblait si ouverte et si sereine, la peur n'était plus dans son regard, seul l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle brillait dans ses yeux verts. Elle était si émue et si heureuse à cet instant avec sa belle petite fille. Le temps semblait c'être arrêté, le monde semblait avoir disparu, il n'y avait qu'elles.

Emma buvait très lentement, elle faisait une pause entre chaque gorgé. Après un moment, elle faisait une petite pression sur la main de Régina qui retirait le biberon de sa bouche. Emma n'avait pas bu autant qu'elle l'avait espéré, mais c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien avalé du tout. Elle posait le biberon sur la table, avant de baisser la tête et embrasser tendrement le front d'Emma. « _Tu as bien manger mon ange, je suis fière de toi mon petit cygne._ »

Elle recevait un doux sourire pour réponse.

S'installant confortablement sur le lit, Régina cherchait un film intéressant pour Emma qui était toujours blotti contre elle et ne semblait pas du tout vouloir se déplacer.

Laissant le temps à Emma de digérer son repas, Régina l'emmenait ensuite à la salle de bain pour se laver à nouveau les dents et faire pipi avant de l'installer confortablement sur le lit, la couvrir de sa belle couverture, lui donner ses doudous et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Emma s'endormait tranquillement sous les caresses de Régina dans ses cheveux. Elle se blottissait immédiatement contre la femme brune lorsque celle-ci la rejoignait dans le lit et se permettait enfin de sombrer dans un sommeil plus profond tout en sachant qu'elle était complètement en sécurité dans les bras de Régina.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

C'était Régina qui se réveillait la première cette fois-ci, elle regardait Emma dormir paisiblement pendant un moment. Emma semblait si sereine, si paisible. Son visage était détendu, ainsi que son corps, les drames et les horreurs qu'elle avait vécues n'étaient plus là et elle ressemblait à une petite fille comme les autres.

Levant la main droite, Régina effleurait la douce joue pâle du bout de ses doigts, elle traçait le petit sourcil blond, puis le front lisse et ensuite redescendait le long de ligne de cheveux d'or pour arriver sur une petite oreille. Les yeux de Régina qui avaient suivis le parcours de ses doigts, regardaient maintenant de beaux yeux verts.

En les regardant de plus près, elle pouvait y voir des nuances de bleus mélangé aux verts et aussi quelques taches de brun, doré par ci, par là.

Souriant tendrement à la petite fille maintenant hypnotisé, Régina penchait sa tête vers l'avant et collait son front à celui d'Emma. Bougeant un peut sa tête de droite à gauche, Régina frottait son nez contre celui d'Emma qui souriait au doux baiser esquimau.

C'était un moment tendre et doux, elles profitaient pleinement de ces moments précieux entre elles, avant que le reste du monde n'éclate leur petite bulle d'amour. Elles restaient ainsi dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Belle n'entre dans la chambre avec leur petit déjeuner.

Malgré ses problèmes lors de son dîner la veille, Emma déjeunait avec plus d'appétit et de plaisir ce matin. Même si ses repas devaient être enrichi tandis qu'elle ne mangeait pas encore comme un enfant de son âge, chaque repas fait était un pas de plus vers la guérison.

Régina était d'excellente humeur ce matin, elle avait eu un merveilleux commencement de la journée avec Emma et voir le plaisir de la petite en mangeant, rendait tout plus lumineux. Régina devait malgré tout apaiser et masser le ventre d'Emma après son petit déjeuner pour soulager sa gêne.

Après un long câlin dans les bras rassurant de Régina, Emma c'était installé confortablement dans le lit et dessinait tranquillement dans son livre de coloriage.

L'avocate profitait de ce moment pour s'occuper de ses papiers et de son travail.

Il était près de 10 heures lorsque le Docteur Edwards entrait dans la chambre suivis de Belle qui poussait un petit chariot. « _Bonjour mesdames_ _!_ » S'exclamait joyeusement Carmen.

Emma lui souriait nerveusement tout en se rapprochant lentement de Régina. L'avocate laissait ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se rapprochait de la petite qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle.

« _Je viens voir ses cicatrices et si tout est correcte, je vais retirer les fils_. » Expliquait le docteur tout en s'approchant du lit. La petite blonde fronçait les sourcils à ses mots avant de cacher son visage contre la poitrine de Régina. « _Je t'assure ma chérie que cela ne fera pas mal._ » Carmen espérait à force de patiente et de douceur arrivé à gagner la confiance d'Emma. Bien sûr elle était déjà heureuse que la petite la laissait la soigner sans trop de difficulté.

Sa collègue le docteur Olivia Smith n'avait pas cette chance. La première nuit d'Emma, lorsqu'elle souffrait d'une forte fièvre, la petite fille était bien trop malade pour se rendre compte de qui la soignait et elle n'avait pas réagis aux contacte d'Olivia. Seulement lorsque sa fièvre avait suffisamment baissé pour qu'Emma soit consciente de son environnement, le docteur Smith n'avait pas pu toucher la fillette de nouveau.

Il en était de même pour l'infirmière Karen, Emma tremblait lorsqu'elles s'approchaient d'elle et se roulait en boule pour éviter tout contact. Peu importait combien de fois Régina avait tenter de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que les deux femmes étaient là pour la soigner, Emma ne tolérait pas qu'elles la touchaient.

Belle et elle, étaient les seules autorisées à prendre soins d'elle.

Régina installait Emma sur le lit. Carmen s'approchait et délicatement elle repoussait les cheveux d'or de l'enfant afin de regarder la cicatrice derrière son oreille. La ligne était rose et parfaitement fermée, le docteur Edwards était très satisfait du résultat. « _Très bien, la cicatrice est parfaite, je vais pouvoir retirer les points._ » Expliquait Carmen à Régina qui semblait heureuse de l'apprendre.

Régina repoussait ensuite le pantalon de pyjama d'Emma pour que le docteur puisse regarder son autre cicatrice. Beaucoup plus longue que l'autre, la ligne rose était un peu plus surélevée que le reste de la peau de sa cuisse pâle. « _La cicatrisation ici semble être plus lente, l'infection venait probablement de là._ » Expliquait Carmen tout en touchant la peau autour de la ligne rose. « _Elle est bien refermé et saine donc il n'y a plus aucune inquiétude à avoir._ »

Régina soupirait de soulagement tout en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Emma.

Carmen se redressait et regardait l'avocate. « _Je peux aussi retirer les fils maintenant. Je vais vous donnez une pommade à appliquer 2 fois par jour sur la cicatrice et Belle vous montrera comment la masser pour réduire l'enflure et l'aider à s'effacer plus vite._ » Se retournant vers le chariot, le docteur enfilait une paire de gant.

Régina avait hoché la tête en silence avant d'allonger Emma sur le côté, tourné vers elle. « _Il ne faut pas que tu bouges ma chérie, le docteur Edwards va retirer les fils dans ta peau_. » Emma commençait à trembler. Régina lui caressait tendrement le côté de la cuisse et le front d'un mouvement du pouce tout en gardant sa main sur sa tête. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon petit cygne, ça ne fera pas mal._ » Elle se penchait en avant déposait un petit baiser sur son front.

Carmen se mettait en place, Belle à ses côtés pour l'aider. Un signe de tête et Régina attrapait l'arrière des genoux d'Emma pour la garder en place et son autre main était prise en étau par de plus petites.

« _Très bien Emma, je vais commencer._ » Se baissant, le docteur Edwards attrapait le premier nœud avec la pince et commençait à le couper avec le ciseau. Emma grimaçait à la sensation de tiraillement avant de se concentrer sur Régina qui avait mis son visage près du siens et fredonnait doucement.

Perdu dans les yeux bruns chaleureux et tendres devant elle, Emma n'avait pas senti la plupart des points retiré. La voix de Régina était magnifique tandis qu'elle lui chantait une douce berceuse maintenant.

Rapidement tous les fils étaient retirés. Le docteur passait une compresse de désinfectant pour nettoyer toute la zone avant de se redresser. « _Très bien, c'est fait._ »

Régina allongeait Emma sur le dos, avant de tourner sa petite tête blonde vers elle pour que son regard reste posé sur elle et non sur sa jambe. Elle posait une main sur son ventre pour la tenir en place et posait l'autre sur le dessus de sa tête pour caresser à nouveau son front avec son pouce. Elle se remettait à chanter et gardait l'attention d'Emma sur elle.

Malheureusement, la cicatrice de sa cuisse était plus sensible et Emma sursautait un moment à cause de la douleur. Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elles coulaient finalement le long de ses joues.

Régina voulait tellement prendre son mal, elle se forçait à avaler la boule qui ne cessait de reformer dans sa gorge après chaque déglutition et elle chantait pour Emma.

Une fois le dernier nœud retiré et la cicatrice nettoyé, Régina remettait son pantalon de pyjama en place avant de la ramasser et serrer Emma contre elle.

« _Tu as été très courage mon petit cygne, je suis si fière de toi Emma._ » Elle berçait doucement Emma tout en embrassant le côté de sa tête.

Le docteur quittait la chambre pour les laisser tranquille, tandis que Belle la suivait afin de ramener le chariot a sa place. Régina marchait un peu dans la chambre aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait sans tirer sur le fil de la perfusion toujours accroché à la main d'Emma tout en la berçant.

Les larmes d'Emma cessaient après un moment et elle se détendait dans les bras forts et rassurants de Régina. Elle aimait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et respirer la douce odeur de pomme qui émanait de sa peau. Portant son pouce à sa bouche, elle fermait les yeux et profitait de ce moment.

Après un moment qui leurs avaient paru trop court, Belle entrait de nouveau dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Elle tenait un tube de crème dans sa main. Régina se rapprochait du lit et y déposait une petite Emma déçu qui faisait légèrement la moue.

Régina souriait tout en se penchant pour embrasser son front. « _Je te promet un autre câlin une fois que nous aurons fini mon petit cygne._ » Un autre baiser et elle se redressait.

Malgré la douceur et la tendresse de Régina, Emma reprenait un visage neutre et masquait ses émotions. Elle avait appris qu'il ne valait mieux pas montrer ses sentiments sous peine de représailles et même si elle savait que Régina ne lui ferait jamais de mal, c'était des automatismes qu'elle avait acquis.

Le cœur de Régina se serrait, elle avait été confuse à leur rencontre par le manque de réaction d'Emma au début. Chaque fois qu'elle apercevait un début d'émotion sur son petit visage, la fillette reprenait une expression neutre rapidement. Elle commençait peu à peu à s'ouvrir et ne plus cacher ses sentiments mais Régina savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'Emma s'ouvre complètement, surtout en présence d'autre personne.

Heureusement pour elle, il y avait une chose qu'Emma ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler, c'était ses yeux. Régina avait appris à lire le regard intense de la fillette et elle était heureuse de pouvoir y trouver les émotions d'Emma lorsque celle-ci les masquaient.

Belle tendait le tube à l'avocate qui l'examinait attentivement. « _Vous devez en mettre sur toute la cicatrice et la faire pénétrer._ »

Régina allait se laver les mains avant de prendre place sur la chaise près du lit, elle tournait Emma vers elle et baissait son pantalon pour découvrir sa cuisse. Régina mettait un peu de crème sur son doigt et la rependait le plus délicatement possible sur toute la cicatrice. Une fois la crème bien pénétré, Belle se rapprochait et posait ses mains au-dessus de celles de l'avocate pour les positionner de chaque côté de la cuisse d'Emma.

« _Utilisé vos pouces pour faire une légère pression sur la peau, masser doucement dessus et autour de la cicatrice._ » Elle montrait les mouvements, avant de laisser Régina le faire.

Très attentive aux moindres signes de douleur de la part d'Emma, Régina massait doucement sa peau.

A la première grimace au bout d'un certain temps, Régina s'arrêtait et regardait Emma. Belle repoussait les mèches d'or tombés sur le visage penché vers le bas d'Emma. « _C'est suffisant pour le moment, faite le à chaque fois que vous lui mettrait de la crème. »_ Régina la rhabillait. « _Il n'y aura pas de prise de sang aujourd'hui, le docteur a dit que si demain elle était mieux que celle d'hier, la perfusion serait probablement retirée._ » Expliquait Belle.

Régina la regardait avec surprise et aussi inquiétude.

Emma qui avait compris que la perfusion était la chose enfoncée dans sa main, était heureuse de savoir qu'elle serait retirée. C'était douloureux parfois lorsqu'elle bougeait sa main et sa grattait aussi, elle avait hâte que Belle la retire.

« _Emma se nourri, peut-être pas encore autant qu'un enfant normal, mais elle mange._ » Elle souriait fièrement à la fillette qui l'écoutait attentivement. « _Des compléments son ajouté a sa nourriture pour lui apporter tout ce dont son corps a besoin malgré les faibles quantités de nourritures qu'elle mange._ » Elle regardait Régina qui souriait également à Emma, elle était si fière d'elle. « _Le lait qu'elle a bu hier soir va lui être donné un peu plus._ » Régina se concentrait sur ce qu'elle disait. « _Il sera toujours un substitut à son repas si Emma ne peut pas manger et le docteur Edwards aimerait essayer de lui donner comme encas entre le petit déjeuner et le déjeuner, puis au goûter._ »

Régina n'était pas certaine qu'Emma mangerait autant mais elle était prête à essayer, surtout si cela fonctionnait, elle pourrait probablement sortir plus vite de cet hôpital.

Après c'être occupé des soins habituels d'Emma, Belle quittait la chambre et reviendrait pour le déjeuner.

Régina reprenait Emma dans ses bras à la grande joie de la petite qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle.

Le déjeuner se passait plutôt bien, Emma avait manger. Régina avait ri lorsqu'elle avait grimacé au gout de la purée d'épinards. Même si elle avait froncé les sourcils à l'apparence de sa nourriture, Emma avait malgré tout goûter et Régina l'avait félicité pour cela.

Pendant que Régina lui massait le ventre après son repas, Emma avait sombré dans le pays des rêves. Elle s'épuisait assez vite, mais c'était normal, le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait était utilisé par son corps pour se guérir et cela laissait peu de force pour faire d'autre chose. Le matin Emma s'assoupissait parfois en milieu de matinée et elle faisait une longue sieste après son repas du midi. Le soir elle était épuisé très tôt et s'endormait rapidement de bonne heure.

Pour le moment cela n'était pas un problème par ce que Emma aimait jouer calmement et faire des activités tranquilles tel que le dessin et les jeux de réflexions que Régina lui avait acheté.

Régina se demandait tout en regardant la petite fille endormie, comment elle serait une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé toute son énergie. Est-ce qu'elle resterait la petite fille calme et tranquille qu'elle avait seulement vu pour le moment ? Est-ce qu'elle finirait par se sentir assez confiante près d'elle pour laisser apparaitre son côté plus turbulent et aventureux ? Est-ce qu'elle deviendrait une vraie boule d'énergie, agité et avide d'activité lui donnant la possibilité de se dépenser ?

Régina était très désireuse de découvrir plus de chose sur Emma et aussi de lui montrer toutes les plus belles choses de ce monde pour apprécier ce magnifique regard émerveillé qu'elle avait vu quelque fois déjà. Elle donnerait le monde a cette petite fille si elle le pouvait juste pour voir son beau sourire.

A son réveil et après avoir bu son lait dans une tasse cette fois-ci, Emma avait aussi profité de fine tranche de pomme. Régina avait souri en voyant la petite fille appréciée autant les pommes, elle c'était promis que lorsqu'elle la ramènerait à la maison avec elle, Régina lui ferait gouter les pommes de son jardin et toutes les merveilleuses recettes qu'elle connaissait avec ce fruit.

Emma c'était ensuite installé devant la table tirée jusqu'au-dessus du lit et elle dessinait tranquillement. La dextérité de ses petites mains était encore tremblante mais elle s'améliorait à chaque nouveau dessin.

Régina lisait tranquillement un des livres qu'elle avait apportées avec elle, lorsque le silence de la chambre était brisé par un coup à la porte. « _Entrer !_ » Informait-elle fermement tout en posant son marque page au centre du livre.

Emma avait relevé la tête et regardait attentivement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, puis le docteur Edwards apparaître. Elle allait se replonger dans son travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait remarqué une autre personne derrière le docteur entrer dans la pièce, puis une autre.

Posant immédiatement son crayon dans son livre, Emma se retournait rapidement et se jetait dans les bras de Régina. Celle-ci l'attrapait aussitôt et la tenait contre elle tandis qu'Emma enfouissait son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle c'était levé au moment où elle avait vu que le docteur n'était pas seul et qu'Emma se tournait brusquement vers elle.

La tenant d'un bras sous ses fesses, Régina caressait le dos d'Emma de l'autre main tout en déposant un doux baiser sur le haut de sa tête sous son menton et lui murmurait des mots doux. « _Tout vas bien ma chérie, je suis là._ »

Fermant la porte derrière elles, les trois femmes qui venaient d'entrer, s'arrêtaient au centre de la pièce.

« _Bonjour madame Mills, je me présente, je suis . . ._ »

« _La juge Christine Mc Lane, je sais oui._ » L'interrompait Régina d'une voix forte et ferme. Elle se tenait debout de l'autre côté du lit, la tête haute et les épaules relevé.

Christine était surprise par le comportement de la brune, les mots de Kathryn Midas-Thomas lui revenaient en mémoire. Christine baissait les yeux sur l'enfant blotti dans les bras de l'avocate et elle pouvait la voir légèrement trembler. Régina Mills était prête au combat pour protéger la fillette et cela se voyait clairement.

Elle avait vu la petite fille dessiner au centre du lit, elle avait levé la tête pour voir qui entrait dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, l'enfant c'était brusquement tourné pour se jeter dans les bras de Régina.

Elle était tirée de ses réflexions par la voix basse de l'avocate. « _Vous êtes accompagnée par Alicia Stanton, nouvelle directrice des services sociaux_. » Régina posait son regard sur le docteur Edwards, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Carmen parlait la première.

« _Je suis là pour veiller au bien-être d'Emma seulement !_ » Affirmait la doctoresse avec un petit sourire qui laissait savoir à Régina qu'elle était là aussi pour la soutenir.

Régina était heureuse de savoir qu'au moins une personne dans cette pièce était là pour elle. Elle savait que la juge était venue pour sa demande d'adopter Emma et elle pensait que la femme viendrait lui dire si elle validait sa demande ou non. Pour la femme avec elle, Régina était plus sceptique et peut-être plus inquiète aussi. Régina craignait qu'elle soit venue afin de prendre Emma et l'emmener loin.

Elle resserrait instinctivement ses bras autour d'Emma qui semblait sentir sa nervosité parce qu'elle s'enfonçait toujours plus contre son corps.

« _Puisque les présentations sont faites, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ?!_ » La voix de la juge était stricte et forte.

Régina relevait le menton de défit. « _Vous êtes là pour ma demande d'adopter Emma. »_ Un léger scintillement de crainte passait dans son regard à la surprise de Christine. « _J'imagine que vous avez pris votre décision. »_

La juge voulait réduire la tension dans la pièce, afin d'apaiser la femme et l'enfant devant elle. Elle n'était pas venue les combattre, bien sûr elle devait prendre la meilleure décision pour l'avenir de cette petite fille, mais elle ne voulait pas laisser Régina pensé qu'elle était contre elle. « _Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ?_ » demandait-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Confuse pendant un moment au changement de comportement, Régina hochait simplement la tête.

Même si elle voulait garder le lit entre elles comme une sorte de rempart pour les empêcher de lui prendre Emma, Régina soupirait légèrement avant de prendre place sur lit. Emma se laissait légèrement placer sur les cuisses de Régina mais elle ne lâchait pas un seul pouce de distance entre leurs corps. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle ne savait pas se qui se passait mais elle était certaine d'une chose, ces femmes étaient venues la prendre loin de la femme qu'elle aimait le plus dans toute sa vie.

« _Bonjour Emma, . ._ . » Commençait la juge avant de se taire et de regarder Régina, puis l'enfant avec stupéfaction. Emma avait sursauté à ses mots et c'étaient accroché plus fermement à l'avocate.

Régina frottait tendrement le dos de l'enfant. « _Chute, tu n'as rien à craindre mon ange, tout va bien. »_ Mais Emma tremblait toujours. Régina glissait un doigt sous son menton et relevait délicatement son visage vers elle. Elle était surprise de voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues pâles. « _Ne pleure pas mon petit cygne_ , _tu n'as de raison d'avoir peur_. »

Emma portait sa petite main sur la poitrine de Régina et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade.

Comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, Régina tirait Emma contre elle et la berçait doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Emma qu'elle se trompait, que Régina n'était pas inquiète parce que cela n'était pas vrai, elle était effrayée elle aussi.

La juge avec regardé l'interaction entre Régina et Emma, même si elle n'avait pas compris ce que l'enfant avait tenter de faire comprendre à l'avocate, celle-ci l'avait bien comprise et elle était fasciné par leur capacité à se comprendre sans un mot. Elle savait qu'Emma était muette, alors elle était émerveillée de voir leur façon de se parler.

Relevant les yeux sur les autres, Régina respirait profondément avant de parler à nouveau. « _Elle comprend que quelque chose se passe et que cela est important. Elle ne comprend pas ce que c'est, mais elle a peur que vous ne l'emmeniez_. » La juge et l'autre femme se redressaient sur leur siège. « _Je pourrais tenter de vous convaincre avec mille raisons pour laquelle vous devez accepter ma demande de l'adopter. Je pourrais essayer de vous raconter toutes sortes de choses pour vous montrer que je suis le meilleur choix pour elle mais la seule bonne raison pour laquelle vous ne devez pas nous séparer, c'est que je l'aime de tout mon cœur._ » Régina baissait les yeux sur Emma qui avait relevé la tête vers elle et la regardait avec amour. _« Je prends déjà grand soin d'elle et tout ce que je souhaite c'est continuer de le faire pour le reste de ma vie. C'est une merveilleuse petite fille qui mérite d'être aimé et choyé et de ne plus jamais avoir peur, avoir mal et se sentir seule._ »

Emma lui offrait un sourire larmoyant et Régina se penchait vers le bas pour lui embrasser tendrement le front.

Emma se tournait légèrement dans les bras de Régina pour regarder les femmes dans la chambre. Même si elle avait peur, elle voulait faire savoir ses sentiments pour cette merveilleuse femme qui la tenait avec tant de tendresse et de soin.

Elle portait la main à son cœur avant de la poser sur celui de Régina.

L'avocate souriait amoureusement à la petite fille. Voyant la confusion chez les deux femmes, elle décidait d'être la voix d'Emma pour qu'elle se fasse entendre. « _Elle vient de dire qu'elle m'aime_. » Expliquait Régina.

La juge, qui était heureuse de pouvoir communiquer avec Emma, se penchait en avant tout en lui souriant. « _Je comprends ma chérie. J'aimerais te poser une question ; aimerais-tu avoir la chance d'avoir un papa et une maman, avoir une famille ?_ »

Emma fronçait les sourcils avec ce qu'il semblait être de la colère dans les yeux, avant de s'apaiser et de se mordre timidement la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains emmêlés avec celles de Régina, avant de regarder à nouveau la juge.

« _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma chérie, tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sans avoir des ennuis._ » Précisait la juge qui étudiait attentivement ses réactions. Elle voulait être certaine que Régina n'influençait pas les actions de la petite fille de quelque manière que ce soit.

Emma enroulait presque tout le bras de Régina entour d'elle et se blottissait contre elle, tout en gardant la juge dans son champ de vision.

Régina, Carmen et Alicia regardaient Emma avec confusion, elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle essayait de dire, mais Christine avait très bien compris. Elle souriait à la fillette intelligente. « _Tu as déjà une maman n'est-ce pas ?!_ » Elle souriait à l'éclat de surprise dans le regard brun intense de Régina qui baissait immédiatement les yeux sur la petite dans ses bras.

Même si Emma craignait un peu la réaction de Régina à ses sentiments, elle relevait malgré tous la tête et tout en lui souriant, elle hochait la tête en accord avec les mots de la juge.

Un doux sanglot échappait aux lèvres de pleines de Régina dont les yeux se remplissaient de larmes, elle relevait Emma pour la regarder face à face. « _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Emma et pour moi tu es ma petite fille !_ » S'exclamait-elle avant de la tirer contre elle et la serrer fort.

Se reculant un peut, des larmes roulaient aussi sur les joues d'Emma, mais ce qui coupait le souffle de Régina, c'était son incroyable sourire qui illuminait aussi ses yeux.

Emma prenait la main de Régina qu'elle posait sur son cœur et portait sa propre main au-dessus du sien. « _Je t'aime aussi mon petit cygne._ » Elles se souriaient et se regardaient attentivement, perdu dans le merveilleux moment qu'elles partageaient.

Réticente à briser ce moment d'amour, Christine se raclait la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Lorsque Régina et Emma tournaient la tête vers elle, elle leur souriait avec excuse. « _Que dites-vous de rendre cela officiel ?_ »

Régina inspirait de surprise avant d'attraper Emma par la taille et de la soulever en l'air. La petite fille la regardait avec stupéfaction, elle souriait ensuite en voyant la joie de Régina. « _Quant dit-tu mon amour, tu veux que je devienne ta maman et que nous soyons une famille ? Tu veux rester avec moi pour toujours mon petit cygne ?_ »

Emma riait tout en hochant la tête, elle n'avait pas besoin de voix pour partager sa joie et son excitation a la pensé d'avoir Régina pour maman.

Régina la redescendait et la serrait dans ses bras. « _Cela semble parfait madame la juge !_ »

Alicia sortait le dossier d'adoption d'Emma qu'elle avait rempli au préalable. « _Alors il vous suffit de signer ce dossier et votre adoption sera officielle !_ » Régina s'approchait de la table qui avait été approché, elle examinait le dossier attentivement.

Emma qui avait les bras autour du cou de Régina et la tête posé contre sa clavicule, soupirait de contentement et de joie. Elle avait une maman, une vrai et merveilleuse maman qui l'aimait et prenait déjà si grand soin d'elle. Elle aurait une maison et elle appartiendrait aussi à une famille.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'était la vie de famille normal et comment les choses seraient mais elle était certaine d'une chose, . . . Elle redressait la tête pour regarder le visage de Régina. C'était que sa maman veillerait toujours sur elle quoi qu'il arrive. Se redressant, Emma déposait un doux baiser sur la joue de Régina.

Surprise l'avocate regardait sa petite fille qui avait un regard si profond et ému. Elle embrassait tendrement son front. « _Tu seras heureuse mon petit cygne, je passerais le reste de ma vie à m'en assurer._ » C'était une promesse qu'elle avait l'intention de tenir.

Christine comprenait maintenant pourquoi la juge Midas avait tenu à ce qu'elle les rencontre avant de prendre sa décision. L'amour que ces deux-là se portaient, était si grand et si bouleversant. Bien plus que dans les mots ou les gestes, c'étaient dans leurs yeux, un amour infini pour l'autre brillait dans leur regard. Elle avait pratiquement déjà pris sa décision avant d'entrer dans cette chambre. Les récits qu'elle avait entendu de la part du lieutenant O'Hara, la secouriste Alice, le docteur Edwards, Belle French, . . . Toutes les personnes qui avaient été en contact avec Régina et Emma. Tous avaient dit la même chose Régina Mills avait pris soins de l'enfant à l'instant même ou elle l'avait trouvé et Emma n'avait accordé sa confiance qu'a elle seule et ne désir qu'elle.

« _Souhaitez-vous changer son nom ?_ » Demandait la juge en revenant dans la conversation.

Régina regardait sa fille un moment en silence. « _Que penses-tu de Emma Cora Mills_ ?! » Demandait Régina à la petite fille. « _Cora est le prénom de ma maman._ »

Emma souriait fièrement à sa maman qui semblait très désireuse d'avoir sa réponse. Elle hochait la tête, fière de porter le prénom de sa nouvelle grand-mère. Régina lui souriait encore plus si c'était possible et Emma voulait faire sourire sa nouvelle maman comme ça pour toujours.

Régina regardait la juge Mc Lane. « _Emma Cora Mills !_ » S'exclamait-elle fièrement.

Alicia faisait les modifications sur le dossier, tandis que la juge s'occupait des papiers qu'elle avait apporté elle aussi. Après plusieurs signatures et papiers rempli, les deux femmes remettaient à Régina un dossier complet qui déclarait officiellement Régina Mills mère et tutrice légale d'Emma Cora Mills.

Alicia et Christine félicitaient la nouvelle maman. Tandis qu'elles s'appétaient à partir, Emma tendait sa petite main vers la juge Mc Lane.

« _Madame la juge ! »_ S'exclamait Régina.

Christine se retournait surprise, Régina avait le regard poser sur sa fille. Christine baissait les yeux sur l'enfant qui la regardait timidement. Une petite main relâchait la chemise de Régina et un petit doigt se tortillait vers elle. La juge était amusée par les actions de la fillette, elle s'approchait d'elles tout en souriant. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir son petit rire, Emma était vraiment trop adorable.

Les joues légèrement rouges et d'une grande timidité, Emma s'éloignait de la poitrine de sa mère pour se pencher vers la juge et déposer un délicat baiser sur sa joue avant de se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère.

Touché par un tel geste, Christine posait sa main sur l'arrière de sa petite tête blonde et caressait tendrement ses cheveux d'or. « _De rien ma chérie, je te souhait tout le bonheur du monde petite Emma et une vie remplie d'amour maternel._ » Elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

« _Merci pour tous, . . ._ » Commençait Régina.

« _Christine !_ » Précisait la juge tout en serrant la main tendue de la brune.

« _Merci pour tout Christine !_ » S'exclamait Régina avec reconnaissance.

Les deux femmes quittaient la chambre et l'hôpital, heureuses que la journée se terminait si bien.

Carmen s'approchait et souriait tendrement à la nouvelle petite famille. « _Félicitation a toutes les deux !_ »

Les sourires de Régina et d'Emma étaient si brillants et beaux. Leurs cœurs étaient gonflés d'amour et de joie. « _Merci docteur Edwards, je ne doute pas que vous avez fait partie de la décision._ »

Carmen secouait la main. « _Non, j'ai simplement fait part de la vérité et de ce que j'avais été témoin. Vous êtes une excellente mère Régina et vous avez aimé cette petite fille plus que n'importe qui. C'est vous qui avez réussi cela, seulement vous !_ » Ces mots étaient fermes et passionnés.

Une larme roulait sur la joue de l'avocate émue. « _J'ai eu tellement peur qu'ils m'empêchent de l'adopter._ » Avouait-elle finalement. Bien sûr intellectuellement parlant, elle savait qu'elle avait toutes ses chances de pouvoir adopter Emma, mais dans son cœur, elle aimait tellement Emma, qu'elle n'avait pas pu empêcher cette petite pointe de peur de la perdre, d'apparaître.

Carmen qui comprenait très bien ses craintes, posait une main chaleureuse sur l'avant-bras de la femme. « _C'était impossible, qui conque pose les yeux sur vous peut voir l'amour inconditionnel que vous partagez et vous séparer aurait été la chose la plus terrible qui soit._ »

Régina hochait la tête silencieusement avant de prendre une profonde inspiration apaisante. « _Maintenant qu'Emma est ma fille, j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour devenir sa pédiatre attitrée ?!_ » Demandait-elle sérieusement.

Carmen était heureuse et touché par la demande de Régina, elle avait espéré pouvoir continuer à suivre Emma et la voir s'épanouir dans sa nouvelle vie. « _J'en serais honoré !_ » S'exclamait-elle.

Elles parlaient un peu plus longtemps d'Emma, avant que le docteur Edwards s'excusât et retournait s'occuper de ses patients. Emma c'était finalement assoupis dans les bras de Régina, toutes ses émotions l'avait épuisé. Confortable et chaleureuse dans les bras sûrs et réconfortants de sa maman, elle c'était endormie sereinement.

Régina c'était installer sur le lit, elle ne voulait pas encore reposer sa fille, sa fille ! les mots étaient si merveilleux et bouleversants en même temps. Elle était devenue maman. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Dans quelques jours elle rentrerait à la maison avec Emma et elles commenceraient leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Régina attrapait son téléphone et composait un numéro. Après deux sonneries, la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne décrochait. « _Je suis maman !_ » S'exclamait-elle sans salutation.

La joie et le bonheur résonnaient dans sa voix. « _Oh mon Dieu ! Félicitation Gina !_ » S'écriait Kathryn.

Régina n'avait pas encore perdu son sourire. « _La juge Mc Lane et Alicia Stanton sont partis il y a une demi-heure maintenant et j'ai officiellement adopté Emma !_ » Son corps bourdonnait d'excitation, elle avait envie de le crier sur les toits.

« _Je n'en doutait pas un seul instant Gina !_ » Elle était si heureuse pour sa meilleure amie et avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa nouvelle nièce. « _Peut-ont passer vous voir ?!_ »

« _Bien sûr ! »_ Elle voulait partager avec Kathryn comment c'était passé sa rencontre avec la juge et les actions d'Emma. Elle voulait fêter cette merveilleuse nouvelle avec sa meilleure amie, avant de l'annoncer à sa famille. Emma était sa fille maintenant et rien ne changerait cela.

« _Très bien, nous serons là pour 18 heures, a plus tard Gina._ »

« _A plus tard Kath !_ » Elle raccrochait et regardait sa fille toujours endormie sur elle. Heureuse de voir Emma paisiblement endormie, Régina retournait à son livre dans l'attente du réveille de son cygne et de l'arrivée de leurs prochains visiteurs.

A son réveil, Emma avait gardé le contact physique avec Régina. L'avocate comprenait le besoin de sa fille à rester près l'une de l'autre et probablement sa crainte que tout cela n'était finalement qu'un rêve.

Régina c'était installé près de la petite fille et gardait son genou en contact contre le côté de la cuisse d'Emma. Elle donnait volontaire tout ce dont sa fille avait besoin, mais plus que cela, elle aussi avait besoin de se contact étroit avec l'enfant.

Malgré le livre dans ses mains, l'esprit de Régina était perdu dans ses pensées. Elle songeait au jours à venir et lorsqu'elle ramènerait la petite chez elle. Elle se posait beaucoup de question et réfléchissait à tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour que sa fille soit confortable dans leur nouvelle vie.

Elle était tirée de ses pensées par de petits coups contre la porte de la chambre. Emma se tournait vers elle et se blottissait immédiatement dans ses bras. « _Entrer_ » s'exclamait-elle.

De nombreuses personnes entraient dans la pièce et Régina pouvait sentir l'énergie bourdonnante venant d'eux. Avec un grand sourire, elle se levait du lit et s'approchait de Kathryn qui lui souriait grandement. « _Félicitation maman !_ » S'exclamait Kathryn tout en prenant la mère et la fille dans ses bras.

Emma sursautait au début et resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Régina avant de se détendre dans l'étreinte douce de la blonde. « _Je suis si heureuse pour vous ! »_ Elle déposait un baiser sur la joue de Régina avant de caresser tendrement l'arrière de la tête d'Emma. « _Bienvenu dans la famille ma chérie_. » Emma tournait la tête pour regarder timidement la femme exubérante. Kathryn lui souriait chaleureusement, puis lui embrassait tendrement la joue rougie.

Régina souriait chaleureusement à sa meilleure amie. « _Tu es de nouveau tata maintenant._ » Le sourire lumineux qu'elle recevait en réponse réchauffait son cœur. Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille. « _Je suis certaine que tu vas devenir la nièce préférée de tata Kathryn bébé !_ »

Emma relevait la tête et regardait sa mère avec espoir, elle aimait bien la femme blonde et elle pouvait voir que la femme était importante pour sa maman. Regardant Kathryn, Emma hochait timidement la tête.

Elle se rapprochait et embrassait tendrement la joue de la petite fille. « _Tu es déjà ma nièce préféré mon ange_. » Murmurait Kathryn avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Emma lui souriait timidement mais ses beaux yeux verts brillaient énormément.

« _J'aimerais te présenter tes cousines, mes filles_. » Commençait Kathryn tout en faisant signe aux filles d'approcher. « _Voici Sarah la plus grande et sa petite sœur Julie ! »_ Sarah ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Julie avait au contraire les cheveux bruns de son père mais les yeux bleus de sa mère. _« Les filles, voici votre petite cousine Emma._ »

« _Bonjour Emma !_ » Saluait Julie avec énergie.

« _Bonjour Emma._ » Sarah était plus timide que sa petite sœur.

Régina souriait tendrement aux fillettes. Emma leur faisait timidement signe de la main, avant de se blottir à nouveau dans le cou de Régina. « _Elle est très timide, il va lui falloir un peu de temps les filles._ » Elle se baissait pour embrasser les filles.

Maintenant la partie la plus difficile allait venir. Inspirant profondément, Régina regardait John qui se tenait maladroitement à l'entrée de la chambre. « _Emma, . . ._ » Lorsque la fillette relevait la tête et la regardait, elle faisait signe vers l'homme grand et fort devant elle. « _Voici ton oncle, tonton John._ »

Régina avait senti sa fille se raidir dans ses bras et s'accrocher plus fermement à ses vêtements. Elle savait qu'il allait falloir du temps à Emma pour apprendre à faire confiance aux différents hommes qui feraient partie de sa vie.

John qui voyait la peur dans le regard vert de l'enfant, s'approchait un petit peu mais gardait une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus. « _Bonjour petite Emma, je suis heureux de te rencontrer._ » Blotti contre la poitrine de Régina, il pouvait voir une certaine méfiance dans son regard et John sentait son cœur se serrer à la pensé du mal qui avait dû lui être fait pour faire naître une telle peur en elle. « _Nous t'avons apporté un cadeau, tu veux bien que je te le donne ?!_ »

Emma levait la tête vers sa maman qui lui souriait avec encouragement tout en hochant la tête. Elle regardait à nouveau l'homme qui semblait gentil et hochait timidement la tête.

Régina prenait place sur le lit et installait Emma sur ses cuisses.

John s'approchait et tendait le paquet a la petite fille nerveuse qui le prenait timidement. Il la regardait arracher doucement le papier. Ses petits yeux s'élargissaient lorsqu'elle regardait la boîte contenant une tablette interactive violette. Elle relevait la tête vers sa maman et montrait le jouet avec un grand sourire.

« _Oh, c'est très jolie bébé_. » Elle embrassait le front de sa fille et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

Emma regardait la boîte un peu plus avant de sourire timidement à la famille Thomas.

« _Nous pouvons lui montrer comment s'en servir tata ! J'en ai une aussi à la maison_. » S'exclamait Julie avec excitation. Sarah hochait la tête en accord avec sa sœur.

Régina leur souriait chaleureusement. « _Je suis sûr qu'elle aimerait ça, n'est-ce pas Emma ?_ » La petite blonde hochait la tête timidement.

Emma regardait sa tante et agitait son doigt vers elle.

Kathryn riait doucement tout en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle c'était assise. « _Oh ma chérie, . . ._ » S'exclamait-elle tendrement. « _Tu es vraiment trop douce pour mon cœur._ » Elle s'abaissait devant l'enfant et laissait la petite fille déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue. Elle tournait la tête en l'embrassait tendrement. « _De rien Emma, je suis heureuse que ce cadeau te fasse plaisir_. » Elle déposait un autre baiser sur sa petite joue rouge avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« _Comment tu sais qu'elle dit merci ?_ » Demandait curieusement la plus jeune de ses filles.

Kathryn tirait Julie vers elle et la tenait par la taille. _« Parce que chacun des bisous d'Emma sont très spécial et donné à peu de personne ma chérie. Chacun de ses bisous sont également sa manière de dire quelque chose._ »

Julie réfléchissait un instant avant de regarder la petite fille nerveuse sur les genoux de sa tante. « _Comme quand je fais un bisou pour dire je t'aime ?!_ »

Kathryn souriait tendrement à sa fille. « _Oui ma chérie._ » Julie hochait la tête avant de s'approcher de la petite fille qui venait d'embrasser sa sœur sur la joue.

Emma déposait un baiser sur la joue de Julie et celle-ci lui rendait avec plaisir. « _De rien Emma !_ » Elle était heureuse de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Emma s'agitait nerveusement sur les genoux de Régina avant de regarder timidement l'homme assis à côté de sa tante. Elle mordait sa petite lèvre et agitait légèrement son doigt vers lui.

John était surpris par son geste, il comprenait ses difficultés et ne lui en aurait pas voulu si elle n'avait pas osé le remercier aussi. S'approchant lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'accroupissait devant la petite fille tremblante.

Régina avait été surprise du geste d'Emma, elle s'apprêtait à le remercier pour elle, pourtant Emma lui avait demandé de s'approcher. Elle regardait la scène silencieusement, ne voulant pas arrêter l'élan de sa fille.

Emma regardait John dans les yeux un moment, elle avait souvent vu quelque chose dans le regard des autres qui lui tordait le ventre et l'avertissait de se méfier de la personne. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées jusque-là, ces quatre-là étaient de la famille de sa maman et des personnes importantes pour Régina. Sa maman ne lui avait pas dit de s'éloigner donc cela voulait surement dire qu'elle ne risquait rien prêt de lui.

Malgré sa taille imposante, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans son regard, quelque chose qui calmait un peut sa peur. Espérant que maman la protégerait s'il tentait de lui faire du mal, Emma se penchait finalement vers l'avant et déposait un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur la joue étonnement douce de tonton John.

Les trois adultes avaient retenu leur souffle et étaient émus par la scène devant eux. Régina embrassait la tête de sa fille lorsque celle-ci se reculait après la baiser. Elle était fière d'Emma et lui souriait grandement lorsque de petits yeux verts se posaient sur elle.

John était profondément touché par le geste, il pouvait imaginer combien cela avait demandé beaucoup de confiance de la part de l'enfant pour faire cela. Les yeux brillants de larmes, il caressait délicatement une petite joue rouge. « _De rien ma chérie, je suis heureux que ton cadeau te plaise Emma._ » Il se penchait en avant et posait un doux baiser sur sa tête avant de se relever et de retourner à son siège.

Emma faisait un câlin à Régina le temps d'apaiser ses émotions, tandis que Kathryn ouvrait la boite et sortait le jouet.

Après un moment, le petit cygne se retrouvait assise sur le lit, avec une fille Thomas de chaque côté d'elle qui lui expliquaient comment utiliser la tablette éducative. Elles s'amusaient toutes les trois et ne prêtaient plus attention aux adultes prêt d'elles.

Régina regardait sa fille avec amour, elle était fière d'elle et tellement heureuse de la voir jouer avec ses cousines comme n'importe quel enfant. Elle savait que le chemin serait long pour ramener une vie normale à Emma, mais chaque pas en avant était une victoire qu'elle chérirait.

Ils les regardaient jouer un moment en silence avant que Kathryn ne parle enfin. « _Je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait embrassé John._ »

Regardant sa meilleure amie et son mari, Régina laissait apparaître sa surprise. « _Pour être honnête moi non plus. Elle a réagi si mal chaque fois qu'un homme c'est approché d'elle. Je m'apprêtais à dire merci pour elle lorsqu'elle agité son petit doigt._ »

« _J'aurais compris si elle ne l'avait pas fait tu sais et je ne lui en aurais pas voulu._ » Régina lui souriait avec remerciement. « _En plus ce petit geste est vraiment trop craquant !_ » Il imitait le mouvement du doigt d'Emma pour demander à quelqu'un d'approcher. Elles riaient de ses singeries.

« _Ça et ce regard timide sont trop mignons !_ » Ajoutait Kathryn. « _Honnêtement je ne peux même pas imaginer lui dire non._ » John hochait la tête en accord avec sa femme. « _Tu vas avoir des problèmes Gina._ »

Régina levait son sourcil droit. « _Oh et pas vous ?!_ »

Kathryn et John secouaient la tête en même temps. _« Non, ton rôle est d'élever et d'éduquer cette petite, nous c'est de la gâter !_ » Affirmait John tout en souriant grandement.

Régina riait légèrement en sachant qu'Emma serait une petite princesse avec ces deux-là. Elle soupirait finalement d'acceptation. Elle était aussi certaine qu'une fois que sa fille avait conquis les cœurs du reste des membres de sa famille, elle serait finalement une petite reine. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Régina pensait qu'elle méritait tout l'amour d'une famille.

 _« Je songeais à présenter Emma a toute ma famille au dîner de dimanche._ » Elle regardait sa fille jouer tranquillement sur le lit. « _Ça risque d'être un moment difficile pour elle de se retrouver entourer de tant de monde, mais je pense que se sera plus facile que de les voir les uns après les autres._ » Elle avait réfléchi à la manière de la présenter à sa famille et elle savait qu'une fois que le mot serait passé qu'elle avait adopter un enfant, ils voudraient tous voir Emma.

Kathryn réfléchissait un instant. « _Je pense que tu as raison, de cette façon tu n'auras qu'à partager son histoire qu'une fois avec tout le monde. Vous pourrez ensuite profiter du temps ensembles pour vous adapter à cette nouvelle vie à deux._ »

Régina hochait la tête en accord. _« Vous viendriez avec nous dimanche_ _?_ » Elle n'était pas prête à faire face à toute sa famille seule. Emma aura probablement besoin de sa force et elle avait besoin de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un aussi.

« _Bien sur Gina, nous serons là pour toi et Emma._ » Affirmait John.

Se sentait plus calme, Régina leur souriait avec reconnaissance. « _Merci, j'appellerais mes parents demain pour tout organiser._ »

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ont ne viendraient pas un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ? Ont pourraient passer un peu de temps tous ensemble avant de devoir partir ?!_ » Elle savait que Régina serait une boule de nerf avant le dîner et en étant avec elle, Kathryn espérait qu'elle pourrait l'apaiser suffisamment.

Régina savait ce que son amie faisait et elle était reconnaissante. « _C'est une excellente idée._ »

« _Quand Emma est-elle libéré ?_ » Demandait Kathryn.

« _Le docteur Edwards va lui retirer sa perfusion demain, elle veut la garder sous surveillance pendant un jour ou deux pour voir si elle ne fait pas de rechute. Si tout va bien, nous pourrons probablement rentrer à la maison samedi._ » Elle espérait que tout irait bien afin qu'elle puisse ramener Emma à la maison et . . . Régina fronçait les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s'élargissent d'horreur.

Confus de la réaction de Régina, ils allaient lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais étaient coupé par son gémissement.

« _Non ! Je n'ai rien pour Emma à la maison_. » Elle passait une main sur son visage. « _Elle n'a pas de chambre, de vêtements, de . . ._ »

« _Calme toi Gina._ » S'exclamait Kathryn brusquement. Après que Régina ai pris une profonde inspiration, Kathryn parlait de nouveau. « _Tu as encore trois jours avant de la ramener chez toi, avec ton cerveau d'organisatrice, je suis sûr que tu peux préparer ça !_ » Elle souriait aux roulements d'œil de sa meilleure amie, elle avait taquiné Gina toute sa vie sur sa manie de tout organiser.

Régina réfléchissait un moment pour envisager tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin de faire pour tout préparer pour la venue d'Emma. Elle soupirait lourdement devant une vérité qui lui déplaisait grandement. « _Je devrais au moins être parti de l'hôpital pour presque la journée entière si je veux que tout soit prêt._ » Elle regardait sa fille. _« Je ne peux pas laisser Emma seule aussi longtemps._ »

« _Je peux rester avec elle._ » Offrait Kathryn.

Régina la regardait un moment silencieusement. « _Tu devras être là probablement vendredi matin jusque tard dans l'après-midi._ » Kathryn agitait la main en roulant des yeux. « _Je ne l'ai jamais laissé aussi longtemps et ça pourrait être difficile._ » Régina ne pensait pas qu'Emma ferait de crise de colère ou quelque chose du genre, elle pensait que la petite se renfermerait sur elle-même et pourrait même pleurer pendant un bon moment. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Emma ainsi mais elle avait besoin de préparer sa chambre et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin avant sa venue à la maison.

« _Je comprends qu'elle pourrait ne pas supporter cette séparation mais je serais là pour elle et elle ne sera pas seule._ » Kathryn attrapait la main agitée de sa meilleure amie. « _Nous garderons contact tout au long de la journée et tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine._ »

Régina lui souriait avec remerciement. « _Je vais tout organiser demain pour que tout se fasse au plus vite vendredi. Je vais voir avec Maria pour qu'elle soit là aussi, de cette façon je pourrais m'occuper de tous les achats pendant qu'elle gérera les ouvriers à la maison._ » Elle commençait déjà à tout organiser dans sa tête pour que tout se passe le plus efficacement et le plus rapidement possible vendredi. Elle ne tolérerait pas un seul accro dans son plan qui la garderait loin d'Emma plus longtemps que prévu.

Ils parlaient un peu plus longtemps de l'organisation de vendredi, avant que la famille Thomas ne quitte l'hôpital avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt. Emma avait salué les filles avec plus d'aisance, elle aimait beaucoup ses nouvelles cousines. Elle avait dit au revoir à Kathryn et le baiser à John avait été donné avec plus de confiance.

Le dîner se passait beaucoup mieux ce soir-là et Emma avait manger sans trop de difficulté une petite soupe de légumes et de la compote en dessert. Après un doux massage de son ventre, Régina avait emmené Emma aux toilettes, se laver les dents et c'était installé sur le lit.

La visite de tant de personne aujourd'hui avait épuisé la petite fille et elle c'était endormi avant la fin du chapitre que Régina lui lisait.

Elle avait gardé Emma sur elle un moment de plus pour profiter d'elle avant de l'allonger sur le lit et de la couvrir. Un baiser sur sa petite joue et Régina c'était installer sur le fauteuil pour lire un peu plus. C'était vers 11 heures qu'elle rejoignait Emma dans le lit et que la petite se blottissait immédiatement dans ses bras.

Encore un autre réveille, cette fois-ci par Emma qui c'était éveillé avant Régina. Cela devenait leur petit rituel, la première éveillée, caressait tendrement le visage de l'autre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent. Elles s'embrassaient et restaient un moment l'une contre l'autre à se faire un câlin.

Régina adorait ces moments doux et intimes entre elles et elle ferait tout pour les garder dans leur nouvelle vie. Un petit rituel du matin pour commencer chaque journée avec le cœur empli d'amour et de chaleur.

Un coup à la porte et cette nouvelle journée commençait avec l'arrivée de Belle qui tenait le plateau du petit déjeuner. Son sourire ensoleillé illuminait la pièce, Régina et Emma la saluaient avec joie.

Belle faisait une rapide prise de sang à Emma avant de les laisser manger tranquillement. Après avoir laissé le temps à Emma de digérer un peu, Régina emmenait la petite fille pour une nouvelle douche. Moins difficile que la première fois, Régina devait malgré tout rejoindre Emma pour la rassurer. Cela prenait beaucoup de temps mais elle ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour rassurer Emma. Elle se demandait combien de difficulté elle rencontrerait pour lui faire apprécier le bain et elle espérait un jour lui apprendre à nager.

Régina était déterminée à faire disparaître cette peur de l'eau chez Emma, sa fille manquerait beaucoup de chose. Elle ne profiterait pas de la mer et du plaisir de nager dans l'eau saler. Elle serait également incapable d'aller à la piscine et de profiter de toutes sortes d'activité aquatique et de parc.

Lorsque Emma serait un peu plus grande, Régina s'imaginait emmener sa fille au spa et passer une journée mère/fille, comme sa mère avait fait avec elle. C'était de très bon souvenir qu'elle avait avec sa mère et Régina désirait en faire de même avec Emma.

Elle avait déjà réfléchi à trouver un psychologue pédiatrique pour aider Emma à partager et à guérir de son passé. Même avec tout son amour pour elle, Régina doutait de pouvoir l'aider comme un professionnel le ferait et elle voulait le meilleur pour sa petite fille. Régina avait décidé d'attendre un peu, elle voulait qu'Emma emménage d'abord dans sa nouvelle maison et s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie avant.

Une fois habillé dans un autre beau pyjama, Régina aidait Emma avec sa tablette et lorsqu'elle se débrouillait seule, elle allait s'occuper de l'organisation de demain.

« _Résidence Mills, que puis-je pour vous ?_ » Demandait une voix professionnelle.

Régina souriait légèrement. « _Bonjour Maria, c'est Régina._ »

« _Je commençais à me demander si tu avais disparu ! Tu ne sembles pas avoir été à la maison depuis un moment._ » S'exclamait la femme à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Régina ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. « _En effet, je suis passée en coup de vent il y a trois jours à la maison mais je ne suis pas rentré depuis une semaine, . . ._ » Régina était surprise, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était à l'hôpital avec Emma depuis si longtemps. _« Ça fait une semaine, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte._ »

Maria fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _Que se passe-t-il Régina ?_ » Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

Régina souriait tendrement à la femme inquiète. Maria était devenu sa femme de ménage il y a plusieurs années maintenant et de relation de travail, elles étaient passé à une relation plus personnelle. Maria était comme une seconde maman qui s'assurait que Régina ne se perdait pas trop dans son travail et mangeait. Elle venait deux jours par semaine mais c'était suffisant pour veiller sur le bourreau de travail qu'elle était. Lorsque ces réprimandes ne suffisaient pas, Maria contactait Cora qui savait comment se faire obéir. Avec ses deux-là, Régina était sous étroite surveillance.

« _Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes Maria._ » Un soupir et elle entendait la vielle femme tirer une chaise.

« _Là, je suis assise, maintenant raconte Régina Mills_. » Sa voix était autoritaire, mais douce.

« _J'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi tout ce que je vais te dire Maria, j'ai déjà prévu de l'annoncer à ma famille dimanche._ » Un oui de Maria et Régina se lançait. « _Je suis maman, . . ._ » Une inspiration brusque était le seul bruit venant de l'autre ligne. « _J'ai trouvé une petite fille dans une maison, l'homme avait tué sa femme et les deux orphelins qu'ils hébergeaient._ »

« _Dios mio ! »_ S'exclamait Maria d'horreur.

« _Emma a été blessé mais elle a réussi à se cacher et je suis la première à l'avoir trouvé._ » Régina regardait la petite fille qui jouait calmement à l'autre bout de la pièce sur le lit. « _Elle s'est accrochée à moi et je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule alors je l'ai accompagné à l'hôpital. J'ai appris qu'elle était également orpheline et qu'elle avait été gravement maltraité._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue et elle respirait profondément afin de maîtriser ses émotions. « _Je suis tombé amoureuse de cette petite fille Maria, elle est si douce et si belle. Je ne peux pas me séparer d'elle alors j'ai fait une demande pour l'adopter et grâce à l'aide de Kathryn, Emma est devenue ma fille hier._ »

Maria était sans voix, elle avait imaginé que Régina c'était peut-être finalement trouvé une petite amie, ou avait décidé de prendre du temps pour elle, mais certainement pas cela. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait la petite fille. « _Félicitation querida, je suis impatiente de rencontrer ta petite fille._ »

Régina soupirait de soulagement. « _Elle sera peut-être libérer de l'hôpital samedi. J'ai besoin de ton aide Maria._ »

« _Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_ » Demandait la vielle femme avec sérieux.

« _Rien n'est prêt pour accueillir Emma à la maison, je vais m'en occuper demain mais je ne peux pas le faire sans toi._ » Expliquait Régina tout en se remémorant son plan. _« J'aurais besoin que tu sois à la maison demain toute la journée pour surveiller le personnel qui viendra installer la chambre d'Emma. Je vais faire tous les achats et envoyer tout à la maison, tu devras simplement diriger le rangement._ » Elle savait que sa gouvernante était un petit chef et qu'elle mettrait chacun des travailleurs au garde à vous.

« _Aucun problème querida._ » Maria les mènerait à la baguette.

« _La chambre à côté de la mienne devra être complètement vidé, ainsi que la salle de bain. Les déménageurs seront là tôt demain matin. Une équipe arrivera peut après et s'occupera de tout installer dans la chambre. Je me dirigerais directement vers les magasins pour acheter la chambrer et tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour Emma. Les achats seront apportés au fur et à mesure._ » Régina parlait rapidement, elle voulait ne rien oublier. « _Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de sa salle de bain et de ses affaires de toilette._ »

 _« Bien sûr ! ça va être une journée bien rempli !_ » Maria avait écrit tout ce que Régina lui avait dit et elle serait à la maison en avance pour s'organisé.

« _Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser Emma trop longtemps. Kathryn sera avec elle pendant mon absence, mais je veux tout faire le plus rapidement possible pour revenir au plus vite près d'elle._ » Elle ne voulait pas laisser Emma si longtemps mais si tout se passait comme prévu, la maison serait prête à leur retour et elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de devoir courir partout une fois Emma rentrer. Tout ce qui lui resterait à faire, serait de prendre soins d'Emma et de l'aider à s'installer dans sa nouvelle vie.

« _Ne t'en fait pas, tout se fera sans accros et tu retrouveras rapidement ta petite fille !_ » Elle se faisait un devoir de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Si quelqu'un commettait une erreur, dieu les protégeait parce qu'elle savait que Régina les détruirait et elle serait là pour l'aider.

« _Merci Maria, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._ » Elle était reconnaissante du soutient qu'elle avait. « _Je te ferait parvenir toutes les informations sur les différentes entreprises qui seront là demain._ »

« _De rien querida. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider._ » Elles parlaient un peu plus longtemps de l'organisation de demain, avant que Régina promette de ramener une photo d'Emma pour qu'elle puisse la voir. Elles se saluaient avant de raccrocher.

Heureuse que tout se passait bien pour le moment, Régina rejoignait Emma sur le lit et jouait un peut avec elle. Elle voulait profiter du temps qu'elle avait avec la petite avant de devoir se séparer le lendemain pour une journée agitée.

Belle revenait plus tard dans la matinée pour retirer la perfusion de la main d'Emma. La prise de sang était bonne et le docteur Edwards voulait voir comment Emma irait en la nourrissant normalement. Régina savait que si Emma perdait beaucoup de poids et n'en reprenait pas par la suite, alors son bébé resterait plus longtemps dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Le docteur Edwards avait également parler d'autre moyen de nourrir Emma, mais elle espérait ne pas en arriver là. Elle pourrait toujours être nourri par intraveineuse, mais le docteur devrait placer un cathéter sous la peau de sa poitrine pour cela et Emma serait brancher régulièrement à une perfusion.

Le docteur Edwards avait également parler de la pose d'une sonde stomie, dans le cas d'Emma directement dans ses intestins. La nourriture serait directement envoyée dans ses intestins par la sonde et permettrait donc d'augmenter la quantité de nourriture ingéré le temps qu'elle puisse remanger normalement.

Régina ne voulait pas en arriver là, c'était des techniques invasives et probablement gênante pour sa fille. Bien sûr si Emma avait besoin de tel extrémité pour la garder en bonne santé, elle accepterait mais elle espérait encore ne pas avoir besoin de ses choses.

Les prochains jours seraient déterminant quant à l'avenir d'Emma et Régina resterait très attentive à la santé de sa fille.

Tenant son doux amour contre sa poitrine, Régina embrassait tendrement le haut de la tête d'Emma et priait à qui voulait bien l'entendre de veiller sur son bébé et de l'aider à guérir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Petit message pour vous les lecteurs, j'ai une question.

Je vais faire un bond dans le temps avec cette histoire, ce ne sera pas avant peut-être 2 ou 3 chapitres mais cela va arriver. Je me demandais si je devais rester sur cette histoire pour continuer ou la terminer et en commencer une autre ?

Je vais bien-sur préciser combien de temps à passer et ce qui est arrivé.

Il y aura environs trois bonds dans le temps le premier de quelques mois, le suivant de quelques années et le dernier de plusieurs années.

Ça reste toujours la même histoire et nous gardons notre belle petite famille, mais si je devais faire jours par jours comme pour le moment, je n'aurais jamais fini cette histoire !

Dois-je simplement continuer ainsi et préciser au début des chapitres lorsque je serais passer a une autre époque ou dois-je terminer l'histoire et en recommencer une autre ?

* * *

Chapitre 5

Jeudi après-midi passait vite, Régina avait appeler toutes les entreprises nécessaires pour l'aider demain dans la création de la chambre d'Emma. Tout le monde était prévenu et tous savaient qu'aucun retard ne serait permis. Elle avait également fait appel à une entreprise de décoration d'intérieur, ils c'étaient déjà occupé de plusieurs pièces dans sa maison et avec la promesse d'une prime à la fin de la journée, ils étaient prêts à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Régina avait pris un peu de temps avant le repas pour expliquer à Emma ce qui allait se passer demain.

Elle ramassait la petite fille et l'installait sur ses cuisses. « _J'ai besoin de te parler mon petit cygne._ » Par le ton sérieux de sa maman, Emma la regardait nerveusement. _« Tout va bien bébé, tu n'as pas à avoir peur._ » Elle caressait tendrement le dos de la petite blonde qui semblait plus soulager mais aussi très attentive à ce qu'elle désirait lui dire.

 _« Je vais devoir partir demain pour toute la journée, . . ._ » Emma s'agrippait à ses bras plus fermement et la peur emplissait à nouveau son regard. « _Tu ne seras pas seule bébé, tata Kathryn sera avec toi tout le temps. Je dois aller préparer ta chambre et tout ce qu'il faut pour toi à la maison._ »

Emma fronçait les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête.

Régina inspirait profondément. « _Tu es ma fille Emma, tu vas vivre avec moi maintenant._ » Elle caressait tendrement sa petite joue. « _Tu as besoin de ta propre chambre, de vêtements, de jouet, de produit de toilette et tellement plus encore_ » Elle souriait tendrement à sa fille qui semblait perplexe face à toutes les choses qu'elle disait. « _Je sais que tu n'as jamais connu ça mon petit cygne mais je veux ce qu'il y a de meilleure pour toi et pour cela je dois aller les acheter_. »

Emma baissait la tête de déception. Régina glissait un doigt sous son menton et relevait sa tête. « _Je vais faire le plus vite possible mon amour, je te le promets. Tata Kathryn prendra bien soins de toi en mon absence. Tu veux bien ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement.

Emma hochait timidement la tête avant de se blottir contre elle.

« _Je t'aime Emma, de tout mon cœur. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule bébé._ » Elle embrassait le côté de sa tête.

Emma n'avait pas voulu lâcher Régina tout le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme le soir. Elle avait très peu manger au dîner et Régina savait que c'était l'angoisse de la séparation qui lui nouait probablement l'estomac. Emma c'était endormi difficilement dans ses bras et elle c'était agité toute la nuit. Les cauchemars étaient quelque chose de récurrent, mais ils étaient plus présents cette nuit-là.

Au petit matin, Régina était réveillée par Emma qui s'agitait contre elle. Elle lui caressait tendrement le dos tout en fredonnant pour l'apaiser et la ramener vers des rêves plus doux. Après un moment Emma se détendait finalement contre elle et Régina soupirait de soulagement. Elle commençait à regretter son projet pour aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas laisser Emma.

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais voir sa fille souffrir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur. Il était encore tôt et Régina décidait de rester allonger dans le lit avec Emma blotti contre elle un peu plus longtemps. Elle se préparerait rapidement avant l'arrivée de Kathryn. Régina avait besoin de passer plus de temps avec Emma.

Emma s'agitait sous les douces caresses sur son visage. Elle ouvrait les yeux et plongeait dans le regard tendre et aimant de sa mère. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'approchait et l'enlaçait. Elle savait que Régina devait partir pour la journée et elle voulait profiter d'elle autant que possible avant son départ.

Mère et fille soupiraient de contentement tout en se blottissant l'une contre l'autre. Elles restaient simplement allongées là sur le lit et se tenant l'une, l'autre. Emma avait commencé à découvrir ce qu'était l'amour depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Régina. Maintenant qu'elle comprenait et profitait de l'amour d'une mère, elle avait peur de le perdre. Personne n'était resté dans sa courte vie et elle avait tellement peur que Régina disparaisse à son tour.

Pourtant Emma avait fois en sa nouvelle maman, elle avait confiance qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais et c'était ce qui lui donnait la force de relâcher Régina lorsque Belle entrait dans la chambre pour le petit déjeuné.

Régina était restée assise à côté d'Emma et avait garder un contact physique avec elle. Elle comprenait le besoin de son bébé d'être rassuré qu'elle était là et qu'elle voulait être avec elle. Alors elle offrait à Emma tout le confort physique qu'elle avait besoin.

Emma avait peu mangé au petit déjeuner, mais Régina s'y attendait. Elle avait convaincu sa petite fille de manger au moins un peu de compote de pomme. Emma semblait beaucoup l'aimer et Régina était impatiente de lui faire goûter sa compote maison.

La pesé d'Emma avait été décevante mais Régina si était attendu et le docteur avait dit que c'était tout à fait normal. Elle avait perdu presque 1 kilo et était maintenant sous les 8 kilos se qui étaient bien trop bas pour un enfant de son âge. Emma était également sous la courbe de croissance, elle mesurait à peine 86 cm. Etant encore jeune, elle pouvait encore rattraper son retard et Régina s'assurerait qu'elle serait en bonne santé pour le reste de sa vie.

Après le départ de Belle, Régina laissait Emma au centre du lit avec sa tablette tandis qu'elle allait se laver et se préparer pour la journée à venir. Elle se dépêchait et lorsqu'elle sortait enfin de la salle de bain, Régina trouvait sa meilleure amie assise sur le lit à côté de sa fille, en train de jouer avec elle. Elle les regardait un moment tout en souriant tendrement.

Emma semblait encore nerveuse près de Kathryn, pourtant elle jouait avec plaisir avec elle.

Se rapprochant du lit, Régina regardait Emma relever la tête et lui sourire. Ses beaux yeux verts se posaient sur son corps et la tristesse emplissait son regard. Régina faisait le tour du lit et ramassait la petite fille maussade. « _Je vais faire le plus vite possible mon petit cygne._ » Elle embrassait le dessus de sa tête blonde. « _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Emma._ »

Emma relevait la tête et déposait un doux baiser sur la joue de sa mère, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

Régina allait jusqu'au sac et sortait son pull blanc qu'elle enfilait à Emma. Malgré sa tristesse, un petit sourire fleurissait sur ses petites lèvres roses. Un autre câlin, un bisous et Régina déposait Emma dans les bras de Kathryn. Respirant profondément, elle enfilait son manteau et récupérait son sac. Un dernier baiser à Emma et elle quittait la chambre avec le cœur et l'estomac noués.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Emma et elle se repliait sur elle-même. Kathryn tournait la fillette et la serrait contre elle tout en la berçant. « _Ta maman va vite revenir ma chérie_. » Elle fredonnait doucement tout en continuant de bercer Emma afin d'apaiser son chagrin.

Assise derrière le volant de sa voiture, Régina branchait son téléphone et lançait un appel avant de démarrer le moteur.

« _Résidence Mills._ » S'exclamait Maria.

« _Comment vont les choses à la maison ?_ » Demandait Régina tout en quittant le parking de l'hôpital.

Maria connaissait bien l'avocate et elle pouvait dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si elle ne se trompait pas, la séparation avec l'enfant était difficile et la moindre erreur ne serait pas permise. « _Tout se passe comme tu l'avais prévu. La chambre est complètement vide et les décorateurs ont presque fini de s'occuper des murs. Ils auront fini lorsque tu enverras les premiers meubles._ »

Régina soupirait de soulagement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Maria et elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir envoyé cette femme dans sa vie il y a toutes ses années. « _Parfait, je me dirige vers le premier magasin. Les transporteurs sont déjà là-bas_. »

« _Tout vas bien se passer Régina et tu retrouveras ta petite fille au plus vite !_ » La voix de Maria était sûre et ferme.

Régina souriait et elle pouvait sentir un peu de son stress retomber en sachant que cette femme ferait tout pour l'aider. « _Merci Maria !_ »

« _Je dois retourner au travail, a tout à l'heure et j'espère que tu as apporté des photos de ce petit ange sinon tu auras des problèmes !_ »

Régina gloussait légèrement. « _Oui madame !_ »

« _Bien !_ » S'exclamait la vieille femme avant de raccrocher.

Régina secouait la tête, elle était amusée par le comportement de son employé. Elle arrivait peu de temps après au premier magasin. Un homme la rejoignait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrer, il faisait partie de l'entreprise de transport qu'elle avait engagé et il lui apprenait que le camion était à l'arrière du magasin et ses hommes attendaient pour charger le véhicule pour le premier voyage.

La merveille de la technologie, Régina avait déjà fait le tour de plusieurs magasins sur internet et elle savait à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait. Un employé du magasin l'attendait avec un appareil à la main, tout ce qu'elle choisissait serait scanné et des employés dans la réserve apporteraient les articles au transporteur afin de remplir rapidement le camion.

Régina avait payé une importante sommes d'argent pour que tout soit fait le plus vite possible. Elle pouvait se le permettre et plus encore alors elle était plus qu'heureuse de dépenser son argent pour sa petite fille.

Régina faisait méthodiquement le tour de chaque rayon. Elle avait choisi un beau lit, il était rond et à baldaquin. Emma serait minuscule dessus, mais elle pourra grandir un moment dedans. Elle avait beaucoup aimée le fait qu'il était bas au sol et qu'Emma pourrait facilement en descendre sans tomber.

Il était blanc avec des décorations d'or et de pourpre en forme de feuilles et de lianes. Elle prenait également le banc et le bureau identiques au lit.

La chambre d'Emma avait sa propre penderie, elle n'avait pas besoin de meuble de rangement pour encombrer la pièce. Sa fille avait un goût prononcé pour la lecture et donc Régina prenait une bibliothèque. Elle trouvait un beau coffre de rangement pour ses jouets. Après une heure dans le magasin de meuble, Régina allait finalement à la caisse pour payer ses achats.

Le camion déjà en route pour la maison, elle se dirigeait vers le second magasin de sa liste.

Les heures passaient rapidement et Régina rentrait chez elle en milieu d'après-midi. Elle avait acheté tout ce qu'il fallait pour Emma et plus encore. Satisfaite de son travail, elle entrait dans une maison pleine d'agitation.

Elle trouvait Maria à l'étage, surveillant le travail dans la chambre d'enfant. Régina était charmée par ce qu'elle voyait. N'ayant pas le temps de peindre les murs, les décorateurs avaient collé dans toutes la pièce des stickers. Un arbre magnifique était près du lit d'Emma, ses branches s'étalaient sur le mur. Il y avait des papillons de toutes les couleurs, des oiseaux et des fleurs. Cela donnait un côté magique et enchanteur à la pièce.

Au plafond un croissant de lune blanc, bleuté était au centre et des étoiles formant des constellations étaient posé tout autour.

Le lit était poussé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, les fenêtres étaient sur le mur de gauche. La porte sur la droite du lit menait à la salle de bain d'Emma. Sur le mur de droite se trouvait la bibliothèque imposante. Le banc était sous les fenêtres, le bureau contre le mur en face du lit, avec la porte qui menait à la penderie.

Une fois le lit fait, les jouets et les peluches ranger, la chambre de sa petite fille serait parfaite. Satisfaite, Régina rejoignait Maria. « _C'est parfait !_ »

Maria se retournait et souriait à Régina. « _En effet, ta petite fille sera une vraie princesse dans cette pièce ! »_ Elle enlaçait Régina et la menait ensuite hors de la chambre.

Elles allaient dans la cuisine, Régina s'installait sur un tabouret devant le plan de travail, tandis que Maria lui préparait une assiette. Elle n'avait pas manger le midi et savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas argumenter avec la vieille femme.

Régina sortait son portable de la poche de son pantalon et envoyait un message à Kathryn. Elle avait pris des nouvelles de son petit cygne régulièrement depuis son départ. Emma avait été difficile à apaiser après son départ, mais Kathryn avait réussi à calmer ses larmes puis l'avait diverti avec différents jeux. Elle avait à peine mangé le midi et c'était difficilement endormi pour sa sieste. Elle dormait encore blotti dans les bras de Kathryn.

Maria déposait une assiette, des couverts et un verre devant Régina, avant de prendre place en face sur un tabouret. « _Comment vas Emma ?_ » Demandait-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Régina roulait des yeux à son air malicieux mais une petite rougeur fleurissait sur ses joues. « _Elle dort pour le moment_. » Elle attrapait son portable et appuyait sur quelques touches avant de le passer à Maria.

La gouvernante regardait l'écran, elle portait une main a sa bouche. « _Oh dios mio, Régina. Elle est magnifique._ » Elle regardait une photo que Régina avait prise d'Emma lorsque celle-ci lui souriait timidement. Ses petits yeux verts étincelaient, tandis qu'elle tenait son lapin contre son cou et avait la tête penchée sur le côté. Maria faisait défiler les autres photos que Régina avait de l'enfant. « _Elle est très petite._ »

Régina savait ce que Maria pensait, Emma faisait très émaciée sur les photos et ses petites joues étaient encore très creuses. Avalant sa bouché, Régina s'essuyait la bouche avant de commencer à raconter l'histoire d'Emma et leur rencontre.

La vieille femme était horrifiée par ce qu'elle apprenait. Son cœur se serrait pour la douce enfant, elle ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait faire du mal a un enfant sans défense. Maria attrapait la main de Régina. « _Elle a de la chance que tu l'ais trouvé et je ne doute pas que tu l'aimeras de tout ton cœur pour le reste de sa vie._ »

Régina souriait tendrement à Maria, elle était émue. « _C'est moi qui ai la chance d'avoir une petite fille si merveilleuse Maria. Elle est douce, tendre et incroyablement aimante. Je suis la maman la plus heureuse et la plus fière !_ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue tandis que son sourire s'agrandissait à la simple pensée de sa fille.

Maria était touchée par l'amour si puissant qui brillait dans les yeux bruns de Régina. Elle savait que cette femme portait en elle un cœur chaud et aimant. Si les gens qui la surnommait la Méchante Reine pouvait voir la femme derrière le masque, alors ils seraient surpris de la tendresse et de la douceur qu'elle possédait. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Régina briller autant d'amour, cette petite fille avait véritablement voler le cœur de Régina.

« _Pourquoi tu ne termines pas ton repas et tu pars ensuite pour retrouver ta petite fille ? Je peux gérer le reste ici, ils ont presque terminé de toute façon et il me reste encore du linge à laver._ »

Régina secouait la tête. « _Je ne vais pas te laisser te débrouiller avec tout cela, . . ._ »

Maria se levait et se redressait. « _Ils sont en train de nettoyer tout, j'ai déjà pratiquement lavé tout le linge que tu as acheté pour cette petite, tu n'as pas besoin de rester ici._ » Elle souriait malicieusement en sachant que Régina ne pourrait pas dire non à cela. « _En plus si tu te dépêche un peu, tu pourras probablement être revenu auprès d'Emma avant qu'elle ne se réveille et tu pourras la surprendre._ »

Régina se mordait la lèvre inférieure en sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait été piégée. « _Tu sais, ce n'est pas beau de se servir de mon bébé pour me faire obéir !_ » S'exclamait-elle avec indignation, pourtant elle ne pouvait pas empêcher le sourire de se glisser sur ses lèvres en imaginant la réaction d'Emma lorsqu'elle se réveillerait et qu'elle verrait qu'elle était revenue en avance.

Maria feignait l'innocence. « _Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, je songe seulement à la joie d'Emma lorsqu'elle te verra revenir auprès d'elle._ » Elle récupérait l'assiette vide et les couverts pour débarrasser la table. _« Aller file et embrasse cette petite comme elle le mérite._ »

Régina se levait et allait embrasser la vieille femme sur la joue. « _Merci pour tout Maria._ » Elle montait rapidement à sa chambre pour prendre quelques petites choses avant de redescendre et s'approcher de Maria. « _Voici les chèques pour les ouvriers, je te laisse leur donner à leur départ. Si tout se passe bien, je devrais pouvoir ramener Emma samedi à la maison ou dimanche matin au plus tard._ »

Maria rangeait l'enveloppe, avant de prendre Régina dans ses bras rapidement. « _Tout sera prêt pour son arrivé, tu ne dois seulement que te soucier d'elle._ »

Un dernier au revoir et Régina partait retrouver sa petite fille.

Elle poussait doucement la porte de la chambre et passait légèrement la tête pour voir Kathryn assise sur le lit et sa petite fille toujours endormi dans ses bras. Elle souriait à son amie tout en entrant dans la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Elle posait son sac, retirait son manteau et s'approchait du lit. « _Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Demandait Régina doucement tout en tendant la main et repoussant une boucle blonde du visage d'Emma. Blotti contre la poitrine de Kathryn, Emma tenait ses doudous contre elle et avait son pouce dans sa bouche.

« _Elle s'agite parfois dans son sommeil mais j'ai réussi à l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne se réveille. »_ Kathryn pouvait voir le désir de Régina de prendre sa fille, elle se redressait et se tournait vers son amie qui souriait encore plus tout en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

Emma s'agitait un moment avant de soupirer et enfouir son visage contre la peau de Régina. Celle-ci souriait tendrement à sa fille qui se gorgeait de son parfum et se détendait rapidement. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement sa tête.

Régina s'installait sur le lit en face de sa meilleure amie et elles parlaient de la journée de chacune.

Une heure plus tard, un petit mouvement dans ses bras attirait l'attention de Régina, elle baissait les yeux sur sa petite fille qui se frottait les yeux tout en baillant. Régina souriait tendrement à la douce enfant adorable qui se réveillait enfin. Emma respirait profondément le parfum qu'elle connaissait si bien et qui n'appartenait qu'a sa maman.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux parce que si elle le faisait, elle réaliserait qu'elle n'était pas dans les bras de maman, mais ceux de tata Kathryn. Elle se repliait un peu sur elle-même, seulement quelque chose était différent.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien et en sécurité à cet instant, elle était entourée de l'odeur de maman. Emma ouvrait finalement les yeux et levait la tête pour regarder sa tante. Au lieu des yeux bleus qu'elle s'attendait à trouver, elle tombait sur les yeux bruns qu'elle connaissait si bien. Des bras aimants la tenaient fermement mais également si tendrement.

Emma fixait pendant un moment Régina avant de se redresser et de l'enlacer rapidement. Maman était revenu et elle la tenait. Elle blottissait son visage dans son cou et se gorgeait à plein poumon de son parfum unique, quelques larmes roulaient sur ses joues malgré elle.

Régina tenait sa petite fille contre elle et lui caressait tendrement le dos. « _Je suis là bébé ! Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Elle pouvait sentir les larmes de soulagement d'Emma rouler dans son cou. « _Tout va bien mon amour, je reste avec toi._ » Elles se tenaient un moment, Régina comprenait le besoin de sa fille d'être rassuré et apaisé. Elle était plus qu'heureuse d'offrir de la tendresse a son enfant bouleversé.

Elle avait connu plusieurs enfants déjà et Régina avait vu des enfants plus doux et tendre avec leurs parents, comme Sarah la fille de Kathryn, mais aussi Roland, le fils de Zelena. C'étaient des enfants très tactiles et toujours désireux de faire des câlins à leur parents. Contrairement à Julie et Robyn qui elles étaient plus indépendantes et difficiles à avoir dans ses bras.

Régina était plus qu'heureuse du besoin de sa fille pour les câlins et le contact même faible entre leur corps. Elle savait qu'Emma souffrait d'un important manque d'amour, si même elle en avait reçu un peu dans sa vie. Pourtant elle espérait que sa fille resterait ainsi avec elle par la suite. Avoir son bébé blotti dans ses bras et la tenant si fortement, avait pour effet de réchauffer son cœur.

Une fois les larmes taris, Emma se détendait contre Régina. Elle profitait maintenant de la main douce qui montait et descendait dans son dos ou l'autre sous ses fesses qui la gardait contre sa maman. Elle avait encore peur que maman soit fatigué de l'avoir toujours dans ses bras, mais chaque fois que cette peur grandissait en elle, Emma regardait sa mère, elle trouvait un beau et tendre sourire aimant diriger vers elle. Maman la voulait dans ses bras et plus important encore, maman semblait vraiment aimer l'avoir dans ses bras.

Emma savait que sa vie serait différente avec maman maintenant, seulement elle n'arrivait pas encore à imaginer à quel point.

Quelque chose de chaud et réconfortant avait empli son cœur la première fois que maman l'avait prise dans ses bras, quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas très bien, pourtant Emma savait que c'était grâce à la merveilleuse femme qui l'aimait profondément et qui la désirait aussi énormément.

Peu importait les difficultés et les peurs qu'elle rencontrerait, parce qu'elle trouverait toujours refuge et sécurité dans les bras de sa maman.

Emma se redressait légèrement afin d'embrasser tendrement la douce joue gauche de Régina, avant d'enrouler à nouveau ses bras autour de son cou et d'enfouir son visage contre sa peau chaude et parfumé.

Régina regardait sa meilleure amie surprise. Elle était étonnée chaque fois qu'Emma manifestait son affection pour elle de façon si confiante et si ouverte. Elle savait que c'était un cadeau inestimable que lui faisait sa petite fille et Régina l'aimait chaque fois plus. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Murmurait-elle tendrement.

Régina et Kathryn passaient plus de temps à discuter le reste de l'après-midi. La blonde devait finalement partir pour retrouver sa famille. Emma à la surprise de toutes, c'était penché vers Kathryn et l'avait enlacé. Elle avait déposé un petit baiser sur sa joue et elle avait tenu sa tante un moment par le cou avant de revenir aux bras de sa mère.

Emu par le geste, Kathryn c'était penché vers l'enfant et avait déposé un doux baiser sur sa petite joue. « _J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée avec toi ma chérie. A dimanche petit cygne._ » Emma lui souriait timidement et la blonde lui rendait un sourire aimant.

Mère et fille passait une soirée calme devant la télé.

Avec beaucoup d'encouragement de la part de Régina, Emma avait plutôt bien mangé son dîner. Après un massage de son estomac, la fillette c'était assoupi contre la poitrine de Régina.

Samedi matin, la journée commençait normalement par les câlins au réveil. Belle venait avant le petit déjeuner et vérifiait l'état de santé d'Emma. Malgré sa perte de poids important la veille, elle n'avait pas bougé aujourd'hui. Ce n'était ni bon, ni mauvais, seulement elle devait absolument reprendre du poids pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison.

Une autre douche, cette fois-ci plus calme, Régina l'avait malgré tout rejointe pour rassurer Emma, mère et fille passait une journée tranquille. Emma était plus fatiguée aujourd'hui, elle c'était rapidement endormie en milieu de matinée et avait fait une sieste de deux heures dans l'après-midi. Le soir elle c'était endormie comme une lumière après son repas. Le stress de la veille et la faiblesse de son corps l'épuisait très rapidement.

Inquiète, Régina avait fait appeler le docteur Edwards qui l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cela arriverait encore très souvent avant qu'Emma soit en pleine forme. Elle avait expliqué qu'Emma avait eu de la chance d'avoir été trouvé si tôt parce que si elle avait été affamée plus longtemps, elle aurait pu souffrir de plus graves problèmes de santé que ceux dont elle souffrait actuellement. Ses reins et son foie étaient sains et son cœur en parfait état.

Régina appliquait de la crème sur tout son corps après chaque douche afin d'hydrater sa peau très sèche. Elle massait également la cicatrice sur sa cuisse pour l'aider à guérir.

Elle avait réussi à faire boire le lait spécial à Emma le matin et au goûter, bien sûr les quantités qu'elle avalait restait encore insuffisante mais c'était toujours un pas en avant vers la guérison.

Son bébé montrait également plus de confiance auprès d'elle. Régina était heureuse lorsque Emma osait lui faire savoir qu'elle avait soif ou besoin d'aller aux toilettes sans trop s'agiter avant. Au début, elle attendait de ne plus pouvoir se retenir et tremblait lorsqu'elle osait finalement lui faire comprendre ce dont elle avait besoin.

Maintenant, elle se mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant d'attirer son attention et de lui montrer se qu'elle voulait.

Quelque chose réveillait Régina au milieu de la nuit. Perdu dans le brouillard, elle se frottait les yeux pour tenter d'immerger du monde des limbes. Un mouvement sur sa droite et Régina remarquait sa petite fille assise dans un coin du lit. Emma tenait fermement ses jambes contre sa poitrine et elle se balançait doucement. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne parlait pas, Régina pouvait entendre son souffle rapide tandis qu'elle pleurait.

Sans attendre, Régina tirait la petite boule tremblante et la serrait contre elle. Le corps d'Emma était secoué par ses terribles sanglots. « _Chute, je suis là bébé. Je suis avec toi mon petit cygne._ » Seulement Emma ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer.

Régina ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir son enfant du cauchemar dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tenant Emma fermement contre elle d'un bras autour de son corps, Régina utilisait l'autre pour lui caresser le dos tendrement, tandis qu'elle se balançait doucement sur le lit. _« Tu es en sécurité mon bébé, maman est avec toi. Je veille sur toi mon petit cygne._ »

Régina continuait ainsi pendant un long moment, elle ignorait si c'était des minutes ou des heures, mais peu à peu les tremblements d'Emma s'apaisaient. Lorsque le souffle d'Emma commençait à redevenir normal, Régina tentait de détendre le corps encore crisper de son enfant. « _Je suis là mon bébé, je suis avec toi._ »

Emma relevait la tête vers sa mère et le cœur de Régina sombrait lorsqu'elle remarquait la peur et les larmes qui roulaient sur son visage. Elle portait sa petite main sur sa tête et sur sa cuisse, avant de se blottir de nouveau dans la poitrine de Régina et de laisser tomber plus de larmes.

Régina fermait les yeux tout en tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. « _C'est fini mon amour, il ne te fera plus de mal._ » Elle embrassait tendrement sa tête. _« Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal mon bébé._ » Elle s'allongeait sur le lit et gardait la petite cachée contre elle. « _Je t'aime ma petite fille et je serais toujours là pour toi. »_ Elle murmurait encore et encore ces assurances jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre.

La prochaine fois qu'elle se réveillait, Régina posait immédiatement les yeux sur son enfant paisiblement endormi contre elle. Bien caché contre sa poitrine, son souffle était lent et profond. Elle tenait son haut de pyjama fermement dans une main et l'autre avait son pouce dans sa bouche. Repoussant tendrement une mèche blonde de son visage, Régina effleurait tendrement sa joue.

Cette nuit était la pire qu'elle avait connu, Emma n'avait jamais été si effrayé avant. Régina avait été terrifié en trouvant son bébé dans cet état et pire encore de la difficulté qu'elle avait rencontrée pour ramener son bébé vers elle. L'amour qu'elle avait pour sa fille et plus important encore, l'amour que sa fille avait pour elle, valait toutes les difficultés qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer. Ces moments tendres entre elles lui donnaient toute la force dont elle avait besoin pour prendre soin de son bébé.

Un doux soupir lui échappait, avant qu'elle ne pose son front contre la peau découverte de Régina sous sa gorge.

Souriant tendrement à son enfant, Régina passait une main dans sa chevelure d'or désordonné. « _Bonjour mon bébé._ » Un autre soupir et Emma relevait la tête et la regardait. Régina pouvait voir l'hésitation et la crainte dans le regard de sa fille. Elle avait compris depuis un moment qu'Emma avait appris à ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle était effrayée ou qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Dans une vie ou la survie était le plus important, les faiblesses n'étaient pas autorisées. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Emma se détendait et se blottissait contre elle.

Elles profitaient encore d'un matin tendre et spécial entre elles.

Belle frappait à la porte de la chambre d'Emma. Elle faisait sa tournée avant de terminer par la chambre 146. Après avoir interrompu deux fois les tendres salutations de Régina et Emma, Belle avait pris la décision de leur laisser plus de temps le matin. Elle entrait doucement dans la chambre pour trouver la mère et la fille toujours blotti dans le lit. Par le regard inquiet de Régina, belle pouvait dire que la nuit avait été difficile pour toutes les deux.

Régina inspirait profondément avant de parler. « _Emma n'est pas en forme ce matin, peut-on garder les examens au minimum ?_ » Elle tenait toujours son bébé contre elle et de façon encore plus protectrice.

Belle s'approchait doucement du lit mais ne tentait pas de toucher la petite fille. _« Je dois surtout vérifier son poids._ » Expliquait calmement la douce infirmière.

Régina savait que la sortie d'Emma de l'hôpital dépendait du résultat. Elle songeait que les choses seraient peut-être plus faciles une fois qu'elle aurait ramené Emma à la maison, parce que ici, dans cette chambre, tout était encore précaire. Régina se demandait parfois si Emma était encore incertaine du fait qu'elle vivrait avec elle tout en étant coincé dans cette chambre stérile et sans chaleur.

Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour guérir toutes les blessures que portait sa petite fille et pas seulement celles du corps, mais aussi celles du cœur. Régina songeait malgré tout qu'Emma se sentirait plus confiante face à l'avenir auprès d'elle si elles étaient à la maison, si Emma pouvait voir la place qu'elle avait maintenant dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

« _Je comprends._ » Se contentait-elle de répondre avant de baisser les yeux sur son bébé effrayé. « _Belle va te peser mon petit cygne, mais ne t'en fait pas, maman reste près de toi._ » Elle baissait la tête et embrassait tendrement son front.

Emma inspirait profondément le parfum de sa mère avant de relever la tête et laisser Régina la sortir du lit. Son pyjama lui était retiré, seulement dans une culotte blanche, Emma était posée debout sur la balance. La tension était palpable dans la pièce.

Régina retenait son souffle, elle désirait tellement que la balance montrait qu'Emma avait pris du poids. Belle savait combien chaque peser était importante, pas seulement pour la libération de la petite, mais aussi pour la confirmation qu'elle guérissait et n'aurait pas besoin de soin plus invasifs.

Elles regardaient les chiffres apparaître au pied d'Emma. Belle fronçait légèrement les sourcils, tandis que Régina luttait pour contenir l'espoir qui commençait déjà à l'envahir.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Régina parlait la première. « _Elle a pris du poids._ » Sans attendre, elle ramassait sa petite fille et la rhabillait rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

« _En effet._ » Confirmait Belle, pourtant elle ne voulait pas laisser Régina trop espérer. « _Seulement c'est très peut et j'ignore si le docteur Edwards voudra la laisser partir, ou attendre demain et voir._ » Elle ramassait la balance et se dirigeait vers la porte. Belle posait la balance et apportait le plateau contenant le petit déjeuner. « _Je vais en parler avec le docteur et elle viendra probablement vous voir rapidement._ »

Régina soupirait légèrement. « _Je comprends._ »

Sachant qu'elles avaient besoins de tranquillité et de temps seules, Belle quittait la chambre rapidement.

Faire manger Emma avait été compliqué. Son estomac était maintenant chamboulé par sa terrible nuit et par la tension qu'elle pouvait sentir chez sa mère. Elle avait besoin de sa maman et elle pouvait dire que celle-ci avait également besoin d'elle, donc elles passaient le temps blotti l'une contre l'autre.

Le docteur Carmen Edwards entrait dans la chambre vers 11 heures du matin. Belle l'avait informé de l'état émotionnel de la mère et de l'enfant et elle pouvait voir qu'elles étaient encore à fleur de peau. _« Bonjour mesdames._ » Saluait-elle chaleureuse les femmes Mills.

« _Bonjour docteur Edwards._ » Répondait poliment Régina, tandis qu'Emma faisait un petit signe de la main vers Carmen.

Tirant une chaise près du lit, Carmen s'asseyait et regardait attentivement Régina. « _Je ne vais tourner autour du pot, j'hésite à laisser Emma quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui._ » Affirmait-elle calmement. « _En effet, elle a pris un peu de poids, mais c'est vraiment très peu._ »

Régina soupirait de déception. Elle regardait sa fille un instant tout en lui frottant tendrement le dos. « _Je comprends votre inquiétude et je la partage aussi, seulement l'état émotionnel d'Emma se dégrade lentement._ » C'était léger et à moins d'être aussi proche d'Emma comme elle l'était, il était impossible aux autres de le remarquer. « _Ces cauchemars sont plus nombreux et plus terrible, elle se renferme également un peu plus sur elle-même._ » Régina regardait le docteur qui l'écoutait attentivement. « _Malheureusement mon bébé a appris à cacher sa douleur et vous ne le voyer pas, mais plus elle ira mal et moins elle mangera._ » Affirmait Régina.

Carmen hochait la tête et réfléchissait un moment. Selon les notes de Belle, la quantité de nourriture qu'Emma ingérait devenait de plus en plus faible et a certaine occasion, il était difficile de lui faire manger quelque chose. Seulement si elle ne mangeait pas, elle ne pourrait pas quitter l'hôpital. C'était un cercle vicieux qui malheureusement affaiblissait l'enfant.

« _Très bien, . . ._ » Commençait le docteur Edwards. « _Nous allons faire un essai, . . ._ » Elle parlait très sérieusement et Régina était également très attentive. « _Emma mange, avec difficulté, mais elle mange donc je vais la laisser rentrer à la maison cet après-midi._ » Même si les yeux bruns de Régina commençaient à luire, la femme restait malgré tout très à l'écoute. « _Je vais vous prescrire le lait spécial à acheter en pharmacie et le traitement que nous lui donnons lorsqu'elle souffre énormément de son ventre. J'aimerais que vous notiez tout ce qu'elle mange et bois au cours de la journée et si tout se passe bien, vous reviendrez mardi matin pour que je l'examine_. » Régina hochait la tête. « _Aux moindres soucis vous devez la remmener ici de toute urgence._ »

 _« Je le ferais docteur !_ » Affirmait-elle fermement. Régina était tellement impatiente de ramener sa fille à la maison.

« _Très bien, je vais faire les papiers pour sa libération et les ordonnances pour ses médicaments._ » Tandis qu'elle se levait, Carmen s'approchait du lit. « _Je suis consciente qu'avec le stress de son installation dans sa nouvelle maison et sa nouvelle famille, Emma pourrais avoir du mal à manger._ » Carmen pouvait voir la crainte dans le regard de Régina. « _Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle ait grossi mardi, tout ce qu'il faut c'est éviter qu'elle ne perde de poids dans l'immédiat._ »

 _« Je sais._ » soupirait Régina, avant de sourire à la femme devant elle. « _Merci docteur Edwards._ » Elle le pensait, elle appréciait énormément la femme pour prendre si grand soin de sa fille.

« _Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, tout ce que je veux, c'est voir cette petite heureuse et en bonne santé._ » Quelques mots de plus et le docteur quittait la chambre pour s'occuper des papiers de sorti d'Emma.

Régina caressait tendrement les cheveux d'Emma, avant de glisser un doigt sous son menton et de relever son visage vers elle. « _Nous allons rentrer à la maison ma chérie_. » Les doux yeux verts d'Emma brillaient de surprise mais aussi d'enthousiasme. Son cœur battait plus fort de joie et d'amour. « _Nous allons manger et après on s'habillera, d'accord ?!_ » Emma hochait la tête. « _Je ferais nos sacs et lorsque le docteur nous donnera les papiers, nous pourrons partir ma chérie._ »

Emma se mordait la lèvre inférieur un moment avant de se jeter au cou de Régina et le tenir fermement.

Heureuse de de la réaction de sa fille, Régina l'enlaçait un moment avant de l'installer sur ses genoux et de regarder la télévision. Régina pouvait sentir un certain apaisement chez sa fille, respirant profondément le parfum de son enfant, elle sentait son cœur devenir plus léger. Régina réalisait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, son bébé avait besoin de commencer leur nouvelle vie ensemble.

Emma c'était habillé avec empressement. Régina avait ri tout en habillant sa petite fille agitée. Emma avait légèrement rougi en écoutant le gloussement de sa maman qui lui embrassait tendrement la joue.

« _Moi aussi je suis impatiente de rentrer à la maison mon petit cygne._ » Elle tressait les boucles d'or de sa fille et une fois prête, Régina la laissait sur le lit avec sa tablette pour aller se préparer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Elles mangeaient tranquillement le midi et Régina était heureuse de la voir manger avec plus d'appétit et d'entrain. Son bébé était de bonne humeur. Belle avait souri en voyant les sourires de Régina et Emma lorsqu'elle était venu apporter leur repas. A 13 heures, le docteur Edwards revenait avec plusieurs papiers. Régina signait les papiers de sortie d'Emma et elle récupérait les différentes ordonnances.

Carmen donnait également à Régina un carnet de santé qu'elle avait commencé à remplir après la demande de l'avocate pour qu'elle devienne le médecin attitré de la petite.

Une fois tous les papiers fait et les affaires emballé, Régina mettait les chaussures et le manteau qu'elle avait acheté pour Emma. C'était un manteau noir, doublé de fourrure blanche à l'intérieur. Une écharpe autour du cou et un bonnet sur la tête, garderait Emma au chaud. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid pour un mois d'octobre, mais Emma était plus fragile et Régina voulait lui éviter de tomber malade.

Régina s'habillait à son tour, avant de ramasser le sac de voyage et de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre elle. C'était un peu effrayant, dans cette chambre d'hôpital elles étaient à l'abri du monde, loin de la réalité, mais à l'extérieur.

Emma était effrayée par les gens qui bougeaient partout autour d'elle, des voix fortes et des odeurs. Elle plaçait son visage contre la peau du cou dégagé de Régina et se cramponnait fortement à son corps.

Sentant la nervosité et la crainte de sa fille, Régina la tenait plus fermement. « _Tu n'as rien à craindre mon petit cygne, je suis là_. » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur le coté de sa tête et marchait vers la salle des infirmières.

Elle trouvait Belle et a sa grande surprise, l'infirmière Karen en train de discuter.

« _C'est le grand départ ?!_ » Demandait Belle tout en se levant et en s'approchant d'elles. Karen se levait également derrière elle.

Régina souriait grandement. « _Oui, la vraie vie commence ! »_ Elle tremblait intérieurement d'excitation et de nervosité. « _Je me demandais si toi et Ruby aimeriez nous rendre visite cette semaine à la maison ?! Tu pourras nous présenter ton autre moitié et tu verras également comment se passe l'adaptation d'Emma dans sa nouvelle maison._ » Offrait Régina.

Belle lui faisait un grand sourire. « _J'en serais très heureuse, je vois ça avec Ruby et je te tiens au courant !_ » Emma avait finalement éloigné son visage du cou de Régina et regardait timidement Belle. L'infirmière se penchait vers l'avant et embrassait tendrement la petite joue droite de l'enfant. « _Profite de ta nouvelle vie avec ta maman ma chérie, je suis déjà impatiente de te revoir._ » Emma hochait la tête avant de se pencher vers l'avant et d'embrasser légèrement Belle en retour.

Régina regardait Karen qui était resté silencieuse derrière. « _Je tenais à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour Emma et moi._ »

Karen s'approchait d'elles et souriait gentiment en réponse. « _Vous n'avez pas à me remerciez, j'ai été heureuse de prendre soin d'Emma._ »

Régina allait parler lorsque Emma se tournait vers la douce infirmière et se penchait vers elle. Surprise, la femme prenait un moment avant de réagir et se rapprocher de l'enfant qui déposait un baiser délicat sur sa joue avant de se cacher a nouveau contre sa mère.

Régina pouvait voir combien ce geste avait profondément touché l'infirmière qui avait été malgré tout un peu blessé par sa peur et son rejet lorsqu'elle la soignait.

Karen inspirait profondément afin de contrôler ses émotions. « _Tu es merveilleuse petite fille Emma et je vous souhaite à toutes les deux tout le bonheur du monde._ »

« _Merci pour tous et bonne journée._ » Mère et fille quittaient l'hôpital. Régina installait Emma sur le siège auto qu'elle acheté et installé vendredi. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se faisait calmement, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, Régina observait de temps en temps sa fille à l'arrière. Emma regardait par la fenêtre et semblait agité entre l'excitation et la nervosité.

Pourtant ce qui retenait l'attention de Régina, c'était le doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Il était apparu lorsque le docteur leur avait dit qu'elles pouvaient rentrer à la maison et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

Régina était heureuse d'avoir pris la bonne décision en demandant au docteur Edwards de les laisser rentrer plus tôt.

Se garant devant le manoir, Régina n'avait même pas le temps d'ouvrir sa portière, que la porte d'entrer s'ouvrait déjà. Maria descendait rapidement les marches et s'approchait de la voiture. Régina était enlacée à la minute ou la femme l'atteignait. « _Bienvenu à la maison !_ » S'exclamait la vieille femme.

Régina lui souriait tendrement. « _Merci, bonjour Maria._ » Elle allait se diriger vers le coffre lorsque la vieille femme la repoussait.

« _Non, non, non, . . . Je m'occupe des sacs et tu t'occupes de ta fille !_ » Ordonnait-elle tout en sortant le sac de voyage.

« _Oui madame !_ » S'exclamait-elle avec amusement avant de rire en entendant la vieille femme marmonnée en espagnol. Régina détachait Emma, avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle fermait la voiture et se plaçait devant sa maison. « _Voici ta nouvelle maison Emma !_ » Elle montrait le grand manoir blanc devant elle.

Emma était stupéfaite par la taille de la maison, elle était immense.

Mère et fille entraient dans la maison, suivis de près par Maria qui souriait tendrement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Régina faisait un petit tour sur elle-même et respirait profondément. « _Bienvenu à la maison bébé !_ » S'exclamait-elle chaleureusement. Emma la regardait dans les yeux un instant avant de se blottir contre elle.

Maria trouvait la mère et la fille se serrer tendrement en plein milieu de l'entrer. Elles étaient si belle ensemble. Régina retirait le manteau et les chaussures d'Emma, puis les siennes. Maria s'occupait de vider le sac tandis que Régina faisait visiter la maison à sa fille.

Arrivé à l'étage, la gouvernante trouvait la mère et la fille devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma.

« _Regarde bébé, c'est ta chambre ! C'est écrit Emma !_ » Expliquait tendrement Régina.

Emma portait timidement sa main sur les lettres mauves et retraçait son prénom. Elle offrait un beau sourire a sa mère qui lui embrassait la joue avant d'ouvrir la porte. Faisant un pas vers l'intérieur, les yeux et la bouche d'Emma s'ouvraient en grand. La pièce était magnifique, digne d'une princesse. Ses yeux scintillaient et elle ne savait plus où regarder. Tout était tellement beau. Régina laissait un moment à sa fille pour surmonter le choc, avant de lui montrer son lit, sa bibliothèque, ses jouets, et tout le reste.

Emma qui était debout au pied du lit, avait levé la tête et regardait le plafond attentivement. C'était tellement beau, tout était tellement incroyable, elle n'avait jamais eu autant de chose juste pour elle. Sa maman avait fait cette chambre juste pour elle.

Les larmes aux yeux, Emma baissait la tête vers sa mère, avant de courir et de ses jeter dans ses bras.

Régina tenait fermement sa fille contre elle et la berçait doucement. « _Je t'aime ma fille, tu ne seras plus jamais seule et je serais toujours là pour toi mon petit cygne._ » Emma se reculait un peu et regardait sa maman avec amour et émerveillement. Régina effaçait tendrement les larmes sur ses joues.

Emma portait la main de Régina sur son cœur, avant de poser la sienne sur le cœur de Régina.

« _Je t'aime aussi mon petit cygne._ » Elles se faisait encore un autre câlin, avant de se tourner et de trouver Maria debout dans l'embrasure de la porte et en larme. Elle avait une main sur son cœur et souriait tendrement.

« _Dios mio, vous êtes trop belles toutes les deux._ » Disait-elle avec exubérance.

Emma se blottissait contre Régina, tandis que celle-ci roulait des yeux. « _Si tu as fini d'être aussi dramatique, j'aimerais te présenter ma fille, Emma Cora Mills !_ » Maria s'approchait rapidement. « _Emma voici Maria, elle m'aide à la maison et fait aussi partie de cette famille._ »

Emma faisait un petit signe timide à la vieille femme.

Maria, souriait tendrement à l'enfant. Comprenant sa réticence encore, elle levait lentement sa main et caressait doucement sa petite joue. « _Je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer Emma._ » Un petit sourire se glissait sur les lèvres de l'enfant et Maria sentait son cœur se gonfler pour elle.

Les paupières d'Emma commençaient à être lourdes, l'excitation était redescendue et maintenant la fatigue la rattrapait. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et elle n'avait pas fait sa sieste. Régina tenait sa fille de façon plus protectrice. « _Je pense qu'une petite sieste est en ordre, . . ._ » Régina réfléchissait un instant. « _Nous allons nous reposer dans ma chambre. Kathryn et sa famille devrait arriver en milieu d'après-midi et nous partons tous manger chez mes parents se soir, donc tu pourras rentrer chez toi lorsqu'ils seront là._ »

Maria acquiesçait tout en suivant Régina vers la porte de sa chambre. « _Je vous réveillerais lorsqu'ils seront là si vous dormez encore. Veux-tu que je prépare un petit quelque chose pour patienter jusqu'au dîner ?_ »

Régina entrait dans sa chambre et déposait Emma sur son lit. Elle se tournait vers Maria qui était à l'entrée de la pièce. « _Ce serait parfait, rien de trop lourds, sinon je n'entendrais pas la fin des réprimandes de ma mère pour avoir gâché son repas._ » Elle roulait des yeux tandis que Maria gloussait doucement.

Régina se tournait vers Emma, elle aidait la petite à retirer son pantalon, puis son pull pour ne la laisser que dans sa culotte et un t-shirt. Déplaçant les couvertures, elle faisait signe à sa fille de s'installer contre les oreillers. _« Je vais chercher tes doudous et donner quelques papiers à Maria avant de revenir faire la sieste avec toi mon petit cygne._ » Un signe de tête d'Emma et Régina se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur sa tête avant de sortir de la chambre avec Maria sur ses talons.

« _Pourrais-tu préparer le sac à langer que j'ai acheté pour Emma s'il-te-plaie ?_ » Elles descendaient au rez-de-chaussée. _« Il faut un change, un des biberons que j'ai achetés, sa couverture en laine, . . ._ » Régina allait à son sac et en sortait le carnet de santé d'Emma, elle donnait l'ordonnance à Maria. « _Voici ses médicaments, il me les faudrait avant ce soir et les mettre dans le sac également, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et des lingettes spéciales que je lui ai prise. Je rajouterais ses doudous aux moments de partir._ » Régina portait une main à son front. « _Je pense que je n'oublie rien._ »

Maria posait une main sur son avant-bras. « _Ne t'inquiète pas autant, tu as encore quelques heures avant d'aller chez tes parents et de leur présenter ta fille. »_ Maria savait que c'était ce qui inquiétait vraiment Régina, la réaction de ses parents à la bombe qu'elle allait lâcher. Pourtant elle ne se faisait aucun souci, cette petite fille n'avait qu'à regarder Régina avec le même amour dans son regard qu'elle avait lorsqu'elles étaient dans la chambre pour tous les charmer. « _Ne soit pas si nerveuse pour ce soir, laisse ta fille faire et elle les aura tous enroulés autour de son petit doigt en un rien de temps._ » Elle riait fortement et Régina gloussait avec elle. « _Dios mio, Régina, ta petite fille a un regard si envoûtant._ »

Régina souriait tendrement à la vieille femme. « _Je sais Maria, elle porte son cœur dans ses yeux._ » Elles hochaient la tête en accords. Régina récupérait les doudous d'Emma avant de remonter à l'étage et de se blottir avec elle dans son lit. Elles s'endormaient rapidement.

« _Tata Gina !_ » Un petit chuchotement, suivis d'une caresse sur sa joue, tirait légèrement Régina de l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans ses rêves.

« _Hum !_ » Gémissait-elle tout en tirant sa fille un peu plus contre elle. Un gloussement en stéréo la forçait à ouvrir un œil et voir deux petites têtes devant elle. « _Bonjour les filles !_ » Elle se frottait les yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus.

Elles gloussaient toutes les deux et la petite Julie essayait très fort de ne pas laisser sa joie sortir trop fort et réveiller sa cousine toujours endormie. « _Il est l'heure de se lever tata Gina, on est là !_ » S'exclamait-elle vivement.

Régina gloussait doucement. « _Je vois ça ma chérie. Je suis sûr que je me réveillerais plus facilement si j'avais droit à un bisous._ »

Julie gloussait avant de s'approcher avec précaution et de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Régina. En se reculant, elle remarquait qu'Emma était maintenant réveillé et se penchait vers le bas pour déposer un gros baiser sur sa joue aussi. « _Bonjour Emma !_ »

Régina gloussait et Kathryn qui était à la porte de la chambre riait également.

Emma se tournait dans les bras de sa mère pour se redresser et embrasser la joue de Julie à son tour. Sarah se rapprochait pour embrasser sa tante et sa cousine aussi. « _Bonjour tata Gina, bonjour Emma._ »

Régina soupirait dramatiquement tout en s'asseyant sur le lit. _« Je vois ce que c'est, maintenant que tes cousines sont là, elles ont le droit à tous les baiser !_ » Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient de surprise, elle allait se lever pour embrasser sa mère, mais ses cotes étaient attaquées par les doigts implacables de la femme et elle se tortillait dans tous les sens tout en riant silencieusement. « _Ne pense pas que tu vas échapper aux représailles Emma Cora Mills !_ » S'exclamait Régina tout en chatouillant sa fille sans pitié.

Les beaux yeux verts d'Emma scintillaient de joie et de bonheur, elle tentait de repousser les mains de sa mère tout en se tortillant sur le lit. Finalement l'attaque cessait et elle tombait mollement sur le lit, les bras grands ouverts. Son souffle était encore court.

Régina posait sa tête sur le ventre de son bébé et ses petits bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Elle levait les yeux vers sa fille qui souriait grandement. « _Bonjour mon petit cygne._ »

Emma tirait la tête de sa mère vers elle et l'embrassait sur la joue avant de la tenir contre elle un peu plus.

Toutes redescendaient au salon pour trouver John assis sur le canapé en train de discuter avec Maria qui servait les boissons.

« _Bonjour John !_ » Exclamait Régina tout en embrassant l'homme. Avec Emma dans ses bras, la petite fille se penchait vers l'avant pour le saluer à son tour.

« _Bonjour mesdames !_ » S'exclamait-il chaleureusement.

Du jus de fruits était servis pour les enfants et du café pour les adultes. Ils discutaient tranquillement, avant que Régina ne se levait du canapé. « _Les filles, voulez-vous un_ _goûter_ ? » Demandait-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tout le monde la suivait. « _Merci Tata Gina, mais nous avons déjà eu notre goûter._ » Expliquait Sarah.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ » Demandait curieusement Julie. Sa tante cuisinait très bien et elle avait toujours de la place pour une petite gourmandise. Les adultes riaient à l'appétit de Julie.

 _« Je vais faire de la compote de pomme pour Emma._ » Expliquait Régina qui souriait à sa fille. Emma avait lever les yeux vers sa mère tandis qu'elle marchait à côté d'elle.

« _De la compote !_ » S'exclamaient les filles Midas-Thomas.

Kathryn secouait la tête d'amusement. « _Tu es la seule à pouvoir rendre une collation saine aussi incroyable !_ »

« _Tu as de la chance, je suis allé cueillir quelque pomme ce matin !_ » S'exclamait Maria qui sortait le linge de la buanderie pour le porter à l'étage.

 _« Merci Maria !_ » S'exclamaient les filles Midas-Thomas en même temps.

« _Bien commençons, qui veux éplucher les pommes ?_ » Demandait-elle aux filles excitées. Sarah levait immédiatement la main. Régina lui tendait l'épluche légume et lui donnait les pommes. Elle s'installait sur l'îlot à coté de ses parents et commençait à éplucher.

« _Je fais quoi moi tata ? »_ Demandait Julie.

« _Tu vas m'aider à mettre l'eau, le sucre, la cannelle et la vanille dans une casserole et mélanger._ » Expliquait Régina.

« _Oui chef !_ » Répondait Julie avec un petit salut. Emma imitait son geste derrière elle et tous rigolaient. Étant trop petite et avec trop de monde dans la cuisine, Emma allait jusqu'à sa tante et posait timidement sa main sur sa cuisse.

La blonde baissait les yeux sur l'enfant timide, avant de la ramasser et de la poser sur ses genoux. Emma observait sa cousine faire.

« _Tu vois Emma, sa coupe, . . ._ » Expliquait Sarah. _« Il faut faire très attention de ne pas se faire mal et il faut toujours avoir un adulte à côté de toi._ » Elle se mordait la langue. Emma hochait la tête tout en restant très concentré sur ce que Sarah faisait.

Après beaucoup de rire et de travail d'équipe, la compote était prête. Tous assis autour de l'îlot central, les filles avaient chacune une coupelle de compote devant elles avec des petits biscuits fait par Maria plus tôt dans la matinée.

A la première cuillère de sa compote, Emma fermait les yeux de contentement. C'était tellement meilleur que celle de l'hôpital. Elle faisait un grand sourire à Régina qui l'avait observé attentivement avant de tremper un biscuit dans la compote comme le faisait ses cousines.

Régina souriait fièrement, elle était heureuse qu'Emma aimait sa compote maison.

« _On dirait qu'il y a une nouvelle adepte de ta cuisine Gina !_ » S'exclamait Kathryn avec amusement.

« _Je la comprend !_ » Ajoutait John avant de prendre une grosse cuillère de compote. Kathryn roulait des yeux a son mari, tandis que Régina riait fort.

Après le goûter, tout le monde retournait dans le salon. Les filles jouaient sur la table du salon avec les jeux qu'elles avaient sortie du placard. Les adultes étaient assis autour d'elles et Emma était dans les bras de Régina qui lui massait tendrement le ventre.

Elle était heureuse, sa fille avait manger plus de compote qu'elle ne le faisait à l'hôpital et en plus elle avait mangé un gâteau et demi. Elle semblait un peu plus dérangée par la plus grosse quantité de nourriture qu'elle avait ingérée, pourtant ce n'était pas au point de vraiment la faire souffrir.

Avec le manque de parole d'Emma, Régina avait du mal à savoir combien sa fille avait mal ou était dérangé. Le docteur Edwards lui avait prescrit deux médicaments différents pour son estomac un pour les grosses douleurs et les vomissements et l'autre pour la gêne et les petites douleurs.

« _Je ne sais pas comment savoir si elle souffre beaucoup ou pas de son ventre._ » Avouait Régina à sa meilleure amie.

Kathryn acquiesçait un moment. _« Peut-être que tu peux mettre en place un code juste entre vous._ » Elle regardait la main de son amie sur le ventre d'Emma. « _Est-ce qu'elle fait la différence entre le moment où elle a mal et lorsque c'est insupportable ?_ »

Régina regardait sa fille qui les écoutait attentivement. « _Elle fait maintenant la différence entre la gêne d'avoir l'estomac plein et la vraie douleur._ » Au début Emma pleurait chaque fois qu'elle mangeait et ne différenciait pas la souffrance de la satiété, maintenant elle tirait simplement sa main lorsqu'elle avait trop manger et se calait contre elle le temps que la gêne passe.

« _Pourquoi pas les chiffres ?_ » Demandait Sarah qui avait écouté la discussion des adultes.

Kathryn secouait la tête. « _Elle ne sait pas compter ma chérie, on utilise les chiffres pour les grands._ »

Sarah se levait et s'approchait de sa mère. « _Elle peut se servir de ses doigts._ » elle levait la main et commençait à compter. « _Un ça fait un petit peu mal, deux c'est plus fort, trois ça fait mal, quatre c'est pire et cinq c'est horrible !_ » Les adultes souriaient à son visage horrifié.

Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille qui tentait de bouger ses doigts comme Sarah. Elle songeait que peut-être ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle attrapait la main d'Emma. _« C'est pour montrer à maman comment tu as mal au ventre._ » Emma la regardait avec confusion. Régina réfléchissait un moment au moyen de s'expliquer.

Emma montrait cinq doigts, avant de porter la main à sa cuisse droite. La pièce devenait silencieuse et Régina fermait les yeux un moment de peine. Son bébé pouvait différencier la douleur parce qu'elle avait connu le pire. Kathryn attrapait la main de son mari et ils regardaient tous les deux l'enfant avec compassion et tristesse.

« _Oui bébé, cinq faits très mal._ » Sa gorge était nouée, mais Régina essayait de se contrôler.

Emma repliait son pouce et montrait quatre doigts, elle portait la main à l'arrière de son oreille gauche et indiquait la cicatrice sur sa tête.

Les yeux de Régina se remplissaient malgré elle de larmes. « _Quatre, fait encore très mal ma chérie._ »

Emma repliait son majeur et montrait maintenant trois doigts. Elle se mordait la lèvre un moment avant de poser sa main sur son côté droit, il ne restait presque plus rien maintenant, mais lorsque Régina l'avait déshabillé à son arrivé à l'hôpital, un énorme hématome était présent.

« _Trois fait un peu moins mal, mais ça reste douloureux._ » Sa voix se serrait à cause de la masse qui se formait dans sa gorge.

Emma baissait son majeur et elle ne montrait plus que deux doigts. Elle portait la main sur celle de Régina au-dessus de son ventre.

« _Deux est un petit peu douloureux mais gênant surtout._ » Acquiesçait-elle.

Emma ne montrait plus que sont auriculaire, elle cherchait un moment ce qui correspondait le mieux à cela, mais elle ne trouvait rien. Relevant les yeux vers sa mère, elle haussait simplement les épaules.

Un rire, a moitié sanglot échappait à Régina qui tirait son bébé contre elle et l'enlaçait fermement. Les larmes qu'elle avait si farouchement tenter de retenir glissaient sur ses joues. « _Je te promets de tout faire pour que tu ne souffres plus jamais mon petit cygne._ » Elles se tenaient un moment, silencieusement, avant de changer de sujet pour relever l'atmosphère de la pièce.


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci pour tous vos messages !

Je vais faire comme vous l'avez dit et je vais continuer cette histoire. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je préciserais chaque bond dans le temps en début de chapitre.

Une interrogation ressort souvent dans vos messages, alors je vais vous apporter une petite précision à l'histoire.

Emma ne parle pas et ne produit aucun son donc fondamentalement elle est muette, quant à savoir si cela est définitif, vous devrez patientez et tout comme Régina, voir ce que l'avenir réserve !

Je vous promets que dans les chapitres à venir, vous saurez si Emma parlera un jour ou non.

Bonne lecture a tous et a très vite !

* * *

Chapitre 6

L'heure du dîner était finalement arrivée et tous se préparaient à partir. Régina avait pris Emma sur ses genoux et était maintenant assise sur le canapé du salon. Elle frottait tendrement le dos d'Emma qui la regardait attentivement.

Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité de sa maman, sans comprendre ce qui la dérangeait autant.

« _Je t'ai dit plus tôt que nous allions manger chez mon papa et ma maman se soir._ » Expliquait doucement Régina. Emma hochait timidement la tête. Ses grands et beaux yeux verts étaient posés sur les bruns chaleureux de sa maman. _« Il est l'heure de partir mon petit cygne._ »

Emma pinçait légèrement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle baissait les yeux sur ses jambes et son regard se posait sur la main de Régina posé sur ses cuisses. Elle l'attrapait de ses petites mains et la tenait fermement avant de relever la tête.

« _Il va y avoir beaucoup de monde ce soir, toute ma famille sera là._ » Emma baissait à nouveau les yeux et se repliait un peu sur elle-même. Régina glissait son doigt sous son menton et relevait tendrement son visage. Une fois se regard retrouvé, elle lui souriait tendrement. « _Ils vont faire ta connaissance mon petit cygne et ils seront ta famille aussi !_ »

Emma portait timidement sa main droite sur sa poitrine.

Régina tout en souriant, embrassait tendrement son front. « _Ils vont t'aimer mon bébé, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Tu as une famille maintenant mon petit cygne, une grande famille pour t'aimer et te protéger._ » Emma se blottissait contre elle et Régina l'enlaçait immédiatement. « _Tu pourrais avoir un peu peur, mais je serais toujours avec toi Emma, . . ._ »

 _« Et moi aussi !_ » S'exclamait Julie qui avait déjà enfilé son manteau. Elle avait une main poser sur sa poitrine et bombait fièrement le torse.

Régina souriait tendrement à l'adorable petite fille.

« _Moi aussi tata Gina, je serais là pour Emma !_ » S'exclamait Sarah qui avait rejoint sa sœur.

« _Tonton John et moi serons là aussi pour toi Emma !_ » Ajoutait Kathryn tout en s'arrêtant derrière ses filles avec son mari.

Emma les regardait un à un avec des yeux humides. Elle avait la plus extraordinaire des mamans et aussi une famille qui se souciait vraiment d'elle. Jetant un regard rapide à sa maman, Emma descendait de ses genoux et s'approchait de ses cousines.

Celles-ci l'enlaçaient rapidement, suivis par Kathryn et John qui s'agenouillaient et Régina qui était tiré par Sarah. Emma se retrouvait au centre du plus gros câlin, rempli d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Ouvrant les yeux et relevant légèrement la tête de l'épaule de Julie, Emma plongeait dans le regard aimant de son oncle, qui lui souriait tendrement. Emma lui souriait en retour tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Une fois qu'ils se séparaient tous, Emma se jetait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était profondément émue et elle avait besoin de la chaleur et de la tendresse de sa maman pour apaiser ses émotions.

« _Très bien, il est temps de partir._ » Régina se levait avec sa fille dans les bras et allait vers le placard de l'entrer pour récupérer leurs manteaux. Elle habillait rapidement Emma, puis c'était à son tour.

Maria les rejoignait dans l'entrer avec le sac d'Emma et celui de Régina. « _Tout est dans le sac. J'ai ranger les boîtes en plus de médicaments dans le placard de la cuisine._ » Régina hochait la tête. « _J'ai récupéré ces doudous dans ton lit et je les ai mis dedans._ » Elle se penchait légèrement vers le bas pour regarder la petite fille à moitié caché derrière les jambes de Régina. « _J'ai aussi mis un pot de compote spéciale faite par maman, si tu préfères la manger en dessert !_ » chuchotait-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Maria faisait un clin d'œil à Emma qui souriait à la vieille femme. Encore trop incertaine pour l'embrasser, elle faisait un petit baiser sur sa main et l'envoyait à la gouvernante qui attrapait son cœur. Profondément touché par le geste, elle sentait son cœur se gonflé d'affection pour l'enfant.

Régina pouvait voir qu'Emma avait ému Maria plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était la première fois qu'Emma faisait un tel geste et elle savait que sa gouvernante le prenait comme un cadeau spécial. « _Merci pour tous Maria. Tu peux rentrer chez toi et si tu le souhaite, tu peux avoir ton mardi de libre._ » Elle posait sa main sur le dessus de la tête d'Emma. « _Je vais rester à la maison pour un moment et après l'aide que tu m'as donné, tu peux avoir un peu de vacances si tu le souhaite._ »

Maria était touché par le geste. Malgré le peu de jour de travail qu'elle avait chez Régina, elle avait toujours été très bien payé. Son mari qui était électricien, avait pu réduire ses heures de travail une fois qu'elle avait été embauchée par Régina. Ils gagnaient assez d'argent pour pouvoir s'acheter une petite maison dans un bon quartier de Boston. Ils avaient pu économiser rapidement assez d'argent pour s'acheter une voiture et ils avaient même pu envoyer leurs deux enfants à l'université avec l'aide de bourse.

C'était quelque chose d'assez extraordinaire pour des gens qui venaient de famille pauvre. Ils n'avaient jamais cru qu'ils auraient eu une vie si belle lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et pourtant les voici aujourd'hui. Maria était reconnaissante pour la femme qui l'avait engagé il y avait maintenant 11 ans.

Maria secouait la main. « _Ce n'est pas la bonne période pour des vacances et je veux revoir ce petit trésor rapidement._ » Elle pensait aussi que Régina pourrait profiter de toute aide possible le temps que sa nouvelle vie se mette en place avec son enfant.

Régina roulait des yeux, elle savait que Maria sortait cette pauvre excuse lorsqu'elle savait que sa présence était nécessaire. Même si Régina ne voulait pas l'admettre, avoir Maria à la maison pour s'occuper de plusieurs tâches moins importantes, cela lui donnerait plus de temps à consacrer à Emma. Son bébé était sa priorité aujourd'hui et avec l'aide de Maria à la maison, elle n'aurait qu'à penser à son enfant.

S'approchant, Régina déposait un baiser sur la joue potelé de la vieille femme. « _Merci._ » Murmurait-elle.

Maria repoussait les remerciements par un mouvement de la main. « _Allez, sauvez-vous avant d'être en retard._ » Elle les poussait vers la porte pour masquer le bouleversement qu'elle éprouvait à cause de Régina. La mère et la fille savait comment toucher son vieux cœur.

Régina ramassait sa fille et ils quittaient tous le manoir. Chacun dans leur voiture respective, ils se dirigeaient vers la périphérie de la ville pour aller au haras Mills.

Lorsque Henry Mills était devenu gouverneur, il avait acheté un immense terrain à la périphérie de la ville, près du parc Blue Hills et avait fait construire un Haras. Amoureux des chevaux, il avait transmis sa passion a ses enfants et a sa femme. Ils élevaient de très beaux chevaux, mais c'était principalement un endroit à l'écart de la folle vie de la ville. Un endroit pour se retrouver en famille et se ressourcer lorsque tous devenaient trop stressant. A la retraite, Henri avait ouvert différent cours d'équitation pour les enfants, avec certains gratuit pour les enfants défavorisés. Il accueillait aussi des apprentis vétérinaires qui se spécialisaient chez les chevaux.

Cora quant à Elle, c'était mise l'horticulture et possédait ça propre serre. Elle faisait pousser quelques-unes des fleurs les plus rares et fournissait plusieurs fleuristes.

Se garant sur le côté de la maison, Régina soupirait lourdement lorsqu'elle remarquait qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Ils étaient déjà tous là et discutaient probablement de la raison pour laquelle, elle avait demandé à tout le monde de venir. Jetant un regard dans le rétroviseur, Régina regardait Emma dans son siège auto derrière elle.

Se rappelant qu'elle faisait tout cela pour son bébé, elle inspirait profondément et détachait sa ceinture de sécurité. Régina descendait et allait jusqu'à sa fille. Elle sortait Emma de la voiture et la posait sur sa hanche, son bébé ne pesait presque rien dans ses bras.

Kathryn et John sortaient leurs filles, avant de la rejoindre. Tous entraient ensemble dans l'immense maison. Régina posait Emma sur le sol, tandis qu'elle retirait son manteau et son échappe. Emma imitait ses cousines et se déshabillait aussi. A côté des portes manteaux pour adultes, se trouvait des plus petits à sa hauteur.

John attrapait le sac à langer d'Emma et Régina reprenait sa fille dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'Emma serait effrayé lorsqu'elles se retrouveraient au milieu de la famille Mills.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Régina marchait devant et se dirigeait vers le salon d'où elle pouvait entendre de nombreuses voix.

Les bruits de pas faisaient taire tout le monde dans la pièce. Cora qui parlait avec sa fille, se levait et se tournait vers les portes du salon. « _C'est impoli d'être la dernière à arriver lorsque tu as demandé à tout le monde de . . ._ » La vieille femme se figeait tout à coup et soupirait son dernier mot avant de se taire. « _Venir._ »

Tous regardaient les nouveaux venus et plus précisément l'enfant dans les bras de Régina.

Henri c'était levé en même temps que sa femme et se tenait maintenant debout à côté d'elle.

Régina était sortie de sa trans par le léger tremblement d'Emma dans ses bras. Son visage était caché dans son cou, mais elle avait la sensation d'être observé. « _Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous ai demandé de venir ce soir pour vous présenter ma fille, . . ._ » Un halètement collectif résonnait dans la pièce et tous étaient encore plus stupéfait. « _Emma Cora Mills ! »_ Cora portait une main à sa bouche, tandis que Henri posait l'une des siennes sur l'épaule de sa femme en soutient. « _Emma, voici ta nouvelle famille._ »

Relevant la tête de sa cachette dans le cou de sa mère, Emma la regardait nerveusement avant de tourner la tête. Régina se tournait sur le côté pour permettre à Emma de regarder tous les étrangers dans la pièce, tout en restant accroché à son cou.

Cora avait été ému par l'amour qui brillait dans le regard de sa fille ou moment où elle avait posé les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras.

« _Voici ta grand-mère, Cora !_ » Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient légèrement et elle regardait sa mère tout en pointant un doigt sur sa poitrine. « _Oui bébé, . . ._ » Souriait-elle à sa fille. « _Tu portes son prénom._ » Emma regardait timidement la vieille femme qui la regardait fixement. Elle se blottissait un peu plus contre sa maman. « _Voici ton grand-père, Henry !_ »

Emma observait attentivement le vieil homme aux cheveux blanc. Tout comme tonton John, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans son regard. Il semblait gentil lui aussi.

Régina continuait les présentations. « _Voici tata Zelena et tonton Robin._ » Ils étaient assis sur un canapé près de la cheminé. « _Voici tonton Jefferson et tata Priscilla._ » Ils étaient assis sur des fauteuils près de Zelena et Robin.

Emma faisait un petit signe de la main vers eux avant de se cacher contre sa mère.

Voyant sa sœur ouvrir la bouche et la connaissant pour ses remarques barbelés, Régina l'interrompait avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. « _Ma fille est muette, alors vous pouvez garder pour vous toutes vos remarques pour son manque de parole_. »

Zelena refermait brusquement la bouche. Par le regard sévère de sa petite sœur, elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'attaquerait sans hésiter si elle disait le moindre mal sur l'enfant. Elle n'avait jamais vu se côté protecteur chez Régina avant et Zelena avait l'impression de voir une maman ours prête à défendre son petit à tout moment. La pensée la frappait brusquement, sa sœur ressemblait à une maman.

Le silence dans la pièce était lourd et personnes ne savaient quoi dire.

C'était Kathryn qui parlait la première. Elle posait une main sur l'épaule de Régina et l'autre sur le dos d'Emma. « _Pourquoi Emma ne va pas avec ses cousines dans la salle de jeu, faire connaissance avec ses autres cousins et cousines ?_ » La petite fille la regardait nerveusement. « _Quand dis-tu mon ange ? ça te plairait d'aller jouer avec les filles, elles pourront te montrer pleins de nouveaux jeux !_ »

« _Oh oui, s'il-te-plait Emma ?!_ » Demandait Julie tout en sautillant sur place.

Emma regardait nerveusement sa mère. Régina déposait un doux baiser sur son front, avant de suivre les filles vers la salle de jeux au bout du couloir sur la gauche. Kathryn et John pendant ce temps saluaient la famille Mills toujours surpris et étonnement silencieux pour une fois.

Après avoir présenté les enfants à Emma qui s'ouvrait plus facilement avec eux, elle s'accroupissait pour être à la hauteur des yeux d'Emma. « _Je serais juste au bout du couloir ma chérie, si tu veux me voir, tu as juste à venir me retrouver._ » Emma hochait timidement la tête. « _Sarah sera près de toi, fait lui savoir que tu as besoin de moi et elle te ramènera jusqu'à moi rapidement si tu as peur de venir seule mon petit cygne._ »

 _« Je reste avec toi Emma !_ » Ajoutait la petite fille.

Emma enlaçait à nouveau sa maman une dernière fois avant de prendre la main de Sarah qu'elle lui tendait et de se laisser guider vers les autres pour jouer.

Une fois certaine que sa fille était entre de bonnes mains, Régina quittait la salle de jeu et retournait dans le salon pour l'interrogatoire qu'elle savait l'attendait.

A peine était-elle entrée dans la pièce que sa mère explosait. « _Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Régina Carla Mills ?! »_

Régina soupirait lourdement avant de prendre place entre Kathryn et John qui lui avait fait une place. Elle leur souriait tendrement lorsqu'ils attrapaient chacun l'une de ses mains. Respirant profondément, elle commençait à leur raconter toute l'histoire de sa rencontre avec Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait amené à la maison. Même si elle ne voulait pas partager certaines choses, elle n'omettait rien et leur racontait tout le mal qui avait été fait à sa fille.

Ils devaient savoir pour ne pas blesser Emma par un geste ou un mot déplacé.

Une larme roulait sur sa joue à la fin de son récit. Peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire, cela faisait toujours mal.

Tout le monde étaient silencieux pendant un moment, digérant tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

Pendant que Régina parlait, Cora et Henri c'étaient attraper par la main et ne s'étaient pas lâché. Au-delà du récit terrible et bouleversant qu'ils venaient d'entendre, c'était les yeux de leur plus jeune fille qui les avaient le plus touché. Dans les yeux bruns profond de Régina, brillait à nouveau une étincelle. Cora et Henri avait vu Régina perdre cette étincelle des années au part avant après un terrible événement. Ils avaient espéré qu'elle se raviverait par la suite, mais elle n'était jamais revenue et là ce soir ils pouvaient à nouveau la voir. Tout cela grâce à la petite fille que Régina aimait plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer.

Jefferson était le premier à parler. « _Ce que tu as fait était incroyable Régina, mais . . ._ » il passait une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement. « _Pourquoi l'avoir adopté ? Si tu voulais un enfant, il était possible d'en avoir un a toi, même en étant célibataire, . . ._ » Il bégayait par le regard blessé que sa petite sœur lui donnait. « _Je veux dire, . . . Elle est . . ._ » Il se taisait aux premières larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Régina.

Cora et Henri allaient se lever lorsque Régina commençait à pleurer, seulement Kathryn parlait d'abord.

 _« Nous avons de la compagnie._ » Elle pointait du doigt l'arche qui menait au couloir sur la gauche.

Régina tournait immédiatement la tête et fermait les yeux un instant après avoir aperçu un petit bout de visage de sa fille, caché dans le coin. Elle se levait immédiatement tout en essuyant ses joues, mais elle se figeait lorsque Emma reculait d'un pas tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'elle.

Touché encore plus par la crainte qu'elle pouvait voir dans le regard d'Emma, Régina tombait à genoux au sol. Ses larmes roulaient de plus belle sur ses joues. Elle se demandait combien son bébé avait entendu de la conversation et de la peine qu'elle éprouvait peut-être.

« _Viens mon bébé, tout va bien mon petit cygne._ » Sa voix était presque désespérée et elle avait besoin d'avoir sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Emma sentait son cœur se serrer en voyant la peine et la tristesse dans les yeux habituellement si chaleureux de sa maman. Sans attendre, elle courait vers elle et se jetait dans ses bras. Lorsque Régina enroulait ses bras autour d'elle, Emma soupirait de plaisir et enfouissait son visage contre la peau de son cou. Elle se gorgeait du parfum de pomme qui émanait de la peau de sa maman et laissait le sentiment de sécurité et d'amour la submerger.

Régina enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure d'or d'Emma et respirait profondément son parfum. Sentir son bébé se détendre dans son étreinte, apaisait les émotions qui la submergeaient. Emma était tout ce qui importait et tout ce qui comptait le plus maintenant.

Henri et Cora les regardaient avec tendresse. Elles étaient belle ensemble.

Emma se reculait un peut lorsqu'elle sentait que sa maman était plus calme. Elle levait ses petites mains et essuyait tendrement les larmes sur les joues de Régina qui regardait sa petite fille avec amour et adoration. Une fois ses joues sèches, Emma les embrassait délicatement avant de poser sa petite main sur son cœur puis au-dessus de celui de sa mère.

« _Je t'aime aussi bébé !_ » Elle tirait à nouveau sa fille contre elle. « _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Emma._ » Régina lui embrassait le front lorsque Emma se reculait de nouveau. « _Tout vas bien bébé, tu peux retourner dans la salle de jeux._ » Emma regardait nerveusement toutes les nouvelles personnes qu'elle avait rencontré ce soir et Régina savait qu'Emma se demandait qui avait bien pu la faire pleurer.

Emma regardait de nouveau sa maman et effleurait sa joue du bout des doigts tout en retraçant le chemin de ses larmes.

Un doux sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. « _Ils ne m'ont pas fait pleurer bébé, . . . »_ Emma fronçait les sourcils et Régina luttait contre le rire qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge, sa fille était vraiment trop adorable en mode protectrice. C'était un côté d'Emma qu'elle avait à peine vu, mais qui était si doux. « _La discussion a ramené à ma mémoire un souvenir douloureux qui me fait encore pleurer parfois lorsque j'y repense._ » Expliquait Régina calmement.

Emma hochait doucement la tête tout en portant une main sur sa poitrine puis glissait ses doigts sur sa joue pour montrer ses larmes.

« _Tu as aussi des souvenirs qui font mal et qui te font pleurer mon bébé._ » Elle embrassait sa fille qui se penchait à son tour pour un baiser et le déposait sur les lèvres de maman. Elle rougissait tout à coup de sa maladresse.

Régina gloussait doucement, elle se penchait rapidement vers l'avant pour déposer un autre bisou sur les lèvres de sa fille qui rougissait encore plus avant de la serrer dans ses bras. « _Je t'aime ma chérie._ »

Emma jetait un dernier regard sur sa mère avant de sortir de la pièce pour retourner dans la salle de jeux.

Après une profonde inspiration, Régina se relevait et retournait s'asseoir entre Kathryn et John.

« _Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine Gina, je suis désolé. »_ Jefferson se sentait coupable d'avoir fait mal à sa sœur. Lorsqu'il avait regardé l'interaction entre elle et Emma, il avait été touché de voir l'amour qu'elle avait pour l'enfant et encore plus de l'amour que Emma vouait à sa petite sœur.

« _Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, . . . »_ Commençait-elle, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « _Eh bien, je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu as sous-entendu de ma fille. Emma est parfaite ! Elle est douce, chaleureuse, aimante, . . ._ »

 _« Protectrice ! »_ S'exclamait Kathryn en coupant la parole à sa meilleure amie. Un rire général résonnait après ce mot et tous acquiesçaient de la tête en accord. _« Je ne peux même pas imaginer lorsqu'elle sera plus confiante, ce qu'elle fera à la personne qui ose faire du mal à sa maman._ »

Régina riait légèrement, elle se le demandait aussi. Reprenant son sérieux, elle continuait de parler. « _L'avenir ne sera pas facile, mais elle en vaut la peine !_ » Terminait-elle avec conviction.

Jeff souriait tendrement à sa petite sœur. « _Je commence à le voir._ » Il recevait un beau sourire de la part de sa petite sœur, avant que la tristesse ne s'empare de ses beaux yeux.

« _Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, je suis stérile_. » Avouait-elle doucement. Un halètement collectif résonnait autour d'elle. Cora tendait sa main vers Régina et celle-ci l'attrapait immédiatement avant de s'asseoir entre ses parents et d'être prise dans leurs bras. _« Lorsque j'ai fait cette hémorragie quand j'avais 17 ans, les docteurs m'ont expliqué qu'un kyste avait éclaté sur un de mes ovaires et que les dégâts avaient été si important qu'ils avaient dû me faire une hystérectomie en urgence._ »

Zelena, Kathryn et Priscilla portaient une main sur leur bouche et leurs yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Elles réalisaient combien l'épreuve que Régina avait endurer était terrible. Les hommes étaient silencieux, ils comprenaient la gravité de ce qu'elle racontait.

« _Seul maman et papa savaient ce qui m'était arrivé. Je n'ai pas vraiment réalisé le fait que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, c'est à mes 22 ans que ça m'a frappé fort._ » Cora et Henri lui embrassaient tendrement les joues.

« _Pourquoi ne jamais en avoir parlé ?_ » Demandait Zelena. Elle se sentait un peut blesser du silence de sa sœur sur quelque chose d'aussi grave.

« _Je ne comprenais pas au début que c'était définitif et lorsque j'ai finalement compris, je n'ai pas voulu l'accepter. »_

« _C'est quand tu t'es vraiment lancé dans tes études juridiques et que tu ne pensais plus qu'au travail._ » Ajoutait Kathryn qui comprenait maintenant mieux le changement chez sa meilleure amie. Régina c'était brusquement tournée vers le travail et n'avait plus que pour objectif de devenir la meilleure avocate de la ville. Elle avait réussi avec brio mais elle avait petit à petit mis de côté le reste de sa vie.

Régina hochait la tête. « _C'était un exutoire, je pensais que si je n'aurais jamais de famille a moi alors je réussirais ma vie professionnelle._ » C'était une vision très étroite qu'elle avait de son avenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas tout à fait le regretter parce qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais trouvé Emma si elle n'avait pas travaillé si dur. « _Seulement j'ai trouvé mon bébé grâce à ça alors ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose !_ » La simple pensée de sa fille apportait un magnifique sourire sur son visage.

« _Nous avons hâte d'apprendre à la connaître ma chérie !_ » Cora souriait tendrement à sa fille qui la regardait comme si elle avait décroché la lune.

L'atmosphère maintenant plus légère, Régina leur racontait chaque petite chose à propos de sa fille et de tous les changements qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

Tout en l'écoutant parler, tous pensaient intérieurement que cette petite fille avait réalisé le plus grand exploit qui soit chez Régina, elle lui avait redonner goût à la vie et le plaisir de vivre. Ils étaient tous reconnaissant envers Emma pour cela.

Lorsque Cora revenait dans le salon après avoir vérifié le dîner, elle annonçait qu'il était temps de se mettre à table.

Zelena se levait la première. « _Je vais chercher les enfants !_ » Annonçait-elle tout en quittant le salon.

« _Viens me donner un coup de main Régina !_ » Exigeait Cora.

Voyant l'hésitation de sa meilleure amie, Kathryn attirait son attention. « _Ne t'en fait pas, on garde un œil sur ta princesse !_ » Un signe de tête et Régina suivait sa mère vers la salle à manger.

Zelena s'approchait de la porte de la salle de Jeux et regardait un moment tous les enfants jouer. Robyn et Julie jouaient toutes les deux à la poupée dans un coin, Roland jouait aux voitures sur le circuit dans un autre coin de la pièce et Sarah, Grace et Emma étaient assises autour de la petite table et elles faisaient un puzzle ensemble.

Emma était la plus jeune de la famille maintenant et Zelena était surprise de la voir jouer calmement avec les plus grandes.

« _Allez les enfants, vous ranger les jouets et vous allez vous laver les mains, le dîner est prêt._ » Tous se redressaient rapidement et faisait comme indiqué. Zelena pouvait voir Emma bouger nerveusement et elle restait très près de Sarah.

Zelena riait lorsque les filles qui avaient sortis le plus de jouets tentaient d'échapper au rangement en faisant semblant d'avoir fini. « _Bien essayer mesdemoiselles, mais ce n'est pas fini !_ » Robyn et Julie soupiraient dramatiquement tout en retournant finir de ranger.

Une fois que tout le monde était sorti de la salle de jeux, Zelena se retournait pour voir Emma debout devant elle. La petite fille se mordait la lèvre inférieure et bougeait son poids d'une jambe à l'autre. Zelena se penchait un peu vers le bas. « _Est-ce que tout va bien ma chérie ? »_

Emma baissait la tête un moment pour regarder le sol, avant de relever les yeux et de plonger dans les beaux yeux bleus de sa tata Zelena. Elle portait la main entre ses jambes et les croisait en même temps.

« _Oh !_ » S'exclamait Zelena, avant de se redresser. _« Viens par ici ma chérie, les toilettes sont par-là ! »_ Elle menait Emma rapidement vers la salle de bain faite spécialement pour les enfants.

Emma suivait sa tante jusqu'au toilette et elle était surprise de voir des lavabos a sa taille. Zelena poussait une porte et elle voyait de petites toilettes pour elle. Elle levait la tête et souriait à la rouquine qui l'observait attentivement avant d'entrer dans les toilettes. « _As-tu besoin d'aide ?_ »

Emma secouait la tête et poussait la porte derrière elle.

Zelena attendait qu'elle finisse et secouait la tête d'amusement. Cette petite fille avait quelque chose d'attachant et de mignon dans le regard. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau la sortait de ses pensées et elle regardait la fillette sortir des toilettes et aller jusqu'aux lavabos. Elle relevait ses manches et ouvrait l'eau. Comme une vraie petite madame, elle se lavait les mains, puis les essuyait sur la serviette avant de rabaisser ses manches et se tourner vers sa tante.

« _Tu as de très belle manières ma chérie, tu devrais probablement donner quelques leçons à mes enfants !_ » Emma rougissait légèrement sous les louanges. « _Oh, tu es vraiment trop douce !_ »

Emma se mordait timidement la lèvre avant de tortiller son doigt vers sa tante pour lui demander de se baisser vers elle.

Zelena gloussait tout en obéissant. « _Ta maman m'a parler de ce petit geste et tu sais quoi ?!_ » Demandait-elle a l'enfant nerveuse. Emma secouait la tête. « _C'est encore plus adorable qu'elle ne l'avait décrit !_ » Emma rougissait encore plus. Elle se penchait vers l'avant et déposait un petit baiser sur la joue de Zelena qui lui en donnait un à son tour. _« De rien ma chérie._ » Emma lui faisait un petit sourire timide.

« _Aucun mot ne pourrait vraiment lui faire justice !_ » Emma se tournait brusquement à la voix de sa mère. Un magnifique sourire illuminait son visage et elle courrait rapidement vers Régina qui la prenait dans ses bras. « _Je me demandais ou tu étais passé_. »

Zelena s'approchait d'elles et frottait tendrement le dos de la petite fille. « _Elle avait une envie urgente et m'a demandé les toilettes._ »

Régina était heureuse de savoir qu'Emma se sentait assez en confiance dans sa famille pour demander de l'aide. « _Tu as bien fait mon petit cygne. »_

« _Pourquoi l'appelles-tu petit cygne ?_ _Je peux comprendre pourquoi ça lui va bien, elle est très belle, mais comment as-tu eu l'idée ? »_ Demandait Zelena tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger.

« _Ah !_ » Régina regardait sa fille. « _Est-ce que tu veux montrer à tata ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Emma regardait sa tante, avant de hocher la tête. Régina la déplaçait un peu dans ses bras pour lui permettre de montrer sa hanche gauche. Emma attrapait le haut qu'elle portait et dévoilait sa peau en dessous. Régina repoussait un peut son pantalon pour montrer toute la tâche de naissance.

Zelena se penchait vers l'avant pour mieux voir la marque et elle était surprise de réaliser qu'elle avait la forme d'un cygne en vol. « _Incroyable !_ » S'exclamait Zelena.

Régina rhabillait sa fille et elles s'installaient toutes à la table.

Normalement les enfants mangeaient tous à leurs places entre leurs parents, mais Emma était petite et avec ces problèmes pour manger, Régina avait décidé de la garder sur ses genoux. Pour l'entrer, Cora avait préparé du melon. Les enfants adoraient ça.

Emma regardait sa mère mettre deux morceaux orange dans son assiette. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ça sentait vraiment bon.

Régina prenait son couteau et retirait la peau de la part de melon, avant de la couper en petit bout. Elle en prenait un morceau sur sa fourchette et le portait devant la bouche d'Emma. « _C'est du melon Bébé, c'est très bon ma chérie ! ça a un goût sucré_ _!_ »

Emma se penchait en avait et prenait timidement le morceau de melon dans sa bouche. Le jus remplissait sa bouche lorsqu'elle mordait dedans. C'était vraiment bon, elle faisait un sourire juteux à sa mère qui gloussait en réponse. Emma prenait sa propre fourchette et mangeait les morceaux coupés toute seule.

La discussion était enjouée autour de la table.

Emma qui faisait une pause après son troisième morceau de melon, en ramassait un gros de maman et portait sa fourchette aux lèvres rouges et pulpeuses de Régina. Elle se penchait vers le bas et le prenait dans sa bouche. « _Merci bébé !_ » Sa fille lui souriait fièrement, avant de manger un de ces plus petit bout.

Elle en mangeait deux de plus, avant de poser sa fourchette et tirer la main de Régina sur son ventre.

Massant tendrement l'estomac de son bébé, Régina terminait le reste du melon dans son assiette tout en discutant avec son père. Même si les débuts avaient été un peu chaotiques, Régina profitait pleinement du dîner en famille. Emma mangeait plutôt bien pour le moment, elle semblait aussi plus détendue. Elle appréciait le moment en famille malgré le grand nombre de personne autour d'elle.

Cora apportait le plat suivant et tous se servaient. Régina n'était pas certaine qu'Emma aimerait la paella de sa mère. C'était épicé et elle n'avait encore jamais mangé quelque chose de ce genre. De plus, elle avait mangé plusieurs morceaux de melon et même si Régina savait que c'était très peu, mais pour l'estomac d'Emma cela restait malgré tout presque un repas complet.

Emma observait attentivement ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de sa mère. Ça sentait plutôt bon, mais sa avait une drôle d'allure. Emma tournait la tête vers Régina et la penchait légèrement sur le côté.

Régina souriait à sa fille. « _Tu peux goûter et voir si tu aimes. Si tu n'aimes pas, je te donnerais autre chose à manger._ »

Emma hochait la tête. Maman demandait seulement qu'elle goûte et lorsqu'elle n'aimait pas certain plat alors autre chose lui était toujours donné. Elle prenait timidement une petite quantité de riz et le portait à sa bouche.

De l'autre côté de la table, Cora retenait son souffle et attendait le jugement de l'enfant.

Tout le monde à la table savait combien la matriarche de la famille était sensible quant à l'appréciation de sa cuisine et ils attendaient de voir la réaction du plus petit ajout à leur famille.

Emma qui était perdu dans la découverte des nouvelles saveurs qui explosaient dans sa bouche, ignorait complètement le calme soudain de la table. Elle avalait finalement sa bouché et en reprenait une nouvelle, tout en souriant.

Cora souriait fièrement. « _Elle a du goût cette petite !_ »

Tous riaient et le repas reprenait de plus belle.

Gardant un œil sur Emma pendant qu'elle mangeait, Régina commençait à s'inquiéter. Même si ce n'était pas de beaucoup, Emma avait dépassé la quantité qu'elle mangeait habituellement. Même si chaque bouchée était très espacée, Régina savait que sa fille avait manger plus qu'à son habitude. Alors qu'elle allait parler, la petite blonde reposait sa fourchette et attrapait rapidement sa main.

Régina massait avec plus de précaution son ventre.

Seulement moins de 10 minutes plus tard et sa fille tournait la tête vers elle. Interrompant sa conversation, Régina étudiait attentivement le visage d'Emma. « _Oh non ! »_ Elle attrapait sa fille et se levait immédiatement. Régina courait jusqu'à la salle de bain et la posait juste à temps devant les toilettes avant que celle-ci ne commence à vomir.

Retenant sa longue tresse, Régina frottait tendrement le dos de sa fille.

Cora c'était levé elle aussi et entrait doucement dans la salle de bain. « _Régina ?!_ » Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

 _« Peux-tu me donner un linge humide, de quoi se rincer la bouche et aller récupérer son sac à langer dans le salon s'il-te-plaît ?_ » Le corps de sa fille tremblait maintenant et elle tirait fort sur son estomac pour arriver à le vider complètement. « _Ça va aller bébé, maman est là._ »

Sans attendre Cora s'exécutait rapidement. Elle posait sur le lavabo près de Régina le verre de rince bouche et le gant humide. Elle quittait ensuite la pièce pour aller chercher le sac.

Régina passait un bras autour de la taille d'Emma lorsque celle-ci commençait à s'affaisser contre les toilettes. « _Tu dois essayer de respirer doucement bébé, ça va se calmer._ » Son petit corps frêle tremblait beaucoup et Régina n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'elle pleurait. Seulement cela la faisait vomir encore plus. « _Je te tiens bébé, je suis là ma chérie. Essaye de respirer doucement Emma._ »

D'une main, Régina retirait un morceau de papier toilette et le posait sur le meuble à côté d'elle. Les vomissements d'Emma commençaient à s'apaiser et Régina se préparait à s'occuper d'elle.

Ni la mère, ni la fille ne remarquait le retour de Cora qui admirait silencieusement Régina s'occuper d'Emma.

Une fois qu'Emma c'était calmé, Régina portait le papier toilette au nez d'Emma. _« Mouche toi bébé._ » Elle l'aidait tendrement. « _Encore._ » Le corps d'Emma était maintenant mou dans les bras de Régina. Les vomissements la vidaient complètement de ses forces.

Régina attrapait le rince-bouche et portait le verre à la bouche d'Emma. « _Tu te souviens Emma ?! tu fais bouger le liquide dans ta bouche, puis tu le recrache dans les toilettes._ » Emma hochait faiblement la tête. Elle prenait une petite gorgée et la bougeait dans tous les sens dans sa bouche avant de recracher. Elle le faisait deux fois de plus avant d'être prise dans les bras de maman qui se redressait.

Régina s'asseyait sur le couvercle des toilettes qu'elle avait rabaissé après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau et installait Emma sur ses jambes. La tenant comme un nouveau-né contre sa poitrine, le cœur de Régina se serrait pour son enfant somnolente dans ses bras. Elle prenait le gant de toilette et le passait sur le visage d'Emma qui soupirait de contentement à la sensation fraîche sur sa peau chaude. « _Peux-tu ouvrir le sac s'il-te-plaît maman ?_ » Demandait Régina tout en passant le gant dans le cou d'Emma qui avait fermé les yeux.

Sortie de sa contemplation, Cora posait le sac sur le meuble et l'ouvrait rapidement.

« _Regarde dans la poche centrale, il y a deux boîtes de médicament, il me faut la plus grande._ » Cora sortait le médicament et retirait le flacon de son emballage avec la pipette. « _Il faut une dose pour 6 kilos, . ._ . » Les yeux de Cora s'élargissaient tandis qu'elle regardait Emma avec crainte. _« C'est peu je sais, elle commence seulement à manger depuis peu._ » Expliquait Régina.

Elle avait posé le gant de toilette sur le meuble et passait doucement son doigt sur les pommettes de sa fille. Juste en dessous de ses yeux, de petites taches de sang étaient apparus. Emma avait vomi si fort qu'elle avait rompu plusieurs petits vaisseaux sous ses yeux.

Cora tendait la pipette à Régina qui la portait à la bouche d'Emma. Ses petits yeux verts épuisés s'ouvraient un peut. « _C'est ton médicament bébé, tu n'auras plus mal au ventre lorsque tu te réveilleras._ » Déversant très lentement le médicament dans sa bouche, Régina lui donnait la dose complète.

Cora qui avait trouvé un trésor dans le sac à langer, levait ses mains et s'approchait d'elles. _« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans le sac ma chérie._ » Emma tournait la tête vers sa grand-mère et souriait faiblement tandis que ses doudous lui était donné. Elle les tenait contre sa poitrine et blottissait son visage contre maman. Elle portait son pouce à sa bouche.

« _Peux-tu me donner la couverture aussi s'il-te-plaît ?_ » Régina l'enroulait rapidement autour d'Emma pour qu'elle n'est pas froid. Son corps affaibli, sa température baissait rapidement, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de graisse pour la garder au chaud. « _Merci maman._ » Portant son bébé dans ses bras, Régina se levait et suivait sa mère hors de la salle bain. Elle s'installait dans le salon sur un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminé dans laquelle un feu brûlait déjà.

S'installant confortablement, elle tenait Emma, maintenant endormie contre elle et la berçait doucement. Une larme roulait sur sa joue tandis qu'elle admirait sa fille.

Cora prenait place sur le fauteuil d'à côté et essuyait tendrement la joue de sa fille.

« _Comment peut-on faire du mal à un enfant maman_ ?! » Sa voix était serrée par l'émotion. « _Comment ont-ils pu l'affamer ?!_ »

Soupirant doucement, Cora caressait doucement les cheveux d'Emma à sa portée. « _Je ne sais pas ma chérie_. » Régina tirait sa fille un peu plus contre elle, espérant ainsi la protéger de tout le mal qui pourrait lui arriver. « _Tu es une merveilleuse maman Régina et je suis très fière de toi ma chérie. »_

Un magnifique sourire apparaissait sur le visage de Régina qui regardait maintenant sa mère.

Cora savait combien son approbation était importante pour sa plus jeune fille. Elle caressait tendrement sa joue. « _Tu as une magnifique petite fille et tu es une très bonne mère ! Je suis à nouveau une grand-mère heureuse._ »

Une larme de bonheur roulait sur la joue de Régina qui se laissait un peut enlacé par sa mère tout en faisant attention de ne pas écraser le petit trésor dans ses bras.

Après un moment calme, Cora se levait du fauteuil. « _Vas-tu manger encore un peu ?_ » Régina secouait la tête rapidement. _« D'accord, je vais servir le dessert aux enfants et nous te rejoindrons dans le salon pour un café et le dessert entre adulte. »_ Régina allait parler, mais Cora levait la main pour la faire taire. « _Ce dîner était prévu pour présenter ma nouvelle petite fille à sa famille et je compte bien passer tout le temps disponible auprès d'elle, même si elle est endormie._ »

« _Merci maman !_ » Se contentait de répondre Régina.

« _Nous te rejoindrons dans quelques minutes._ » Elle se penchait vers le bas pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille, puis un sur la joue d'Emma avant de quitter la pièce.

Régina profitait de ce moment calme avec sa fille, avant que les premiers membres de sa famille n'entre dans le salon. Ils s'installaient tous les uns après les autres et discutaient tranquillement afin de ne pas réveiller la petite Emma toujours endormie dans les bras de Régina.

45 minutes après c'être endormie, Emma commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de Régina. Respirant profondément, Emma s'étirait paresseusement. Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille encore somnolente, elle lui frottait tendrement le dos. « _Coucou mon bébé !_ » Un sourire endormi se glissait sur les lèvres d'Emma qui ouvrait finalement les yeux et regardait sa maman. « _Tu te sens mieux ma chérie ? »_ Demandait-elle d'une voix calme et douce. Emma hochait la tête, puis se blottissait de nouveau contre Régina pour un câlin.

Laissant le temps a sa fille de se réveiller, Régina regardait les autres femmes sourire chaleureusement vers son bébé.

« _Elle est adorable !_ » S'exclamait Priscilla.

Emma se redressait finalement sur les genoux de Régina et regardait autour d'elle. Voyant plusieurs regards posés sur elle, elle se blottissait immédiatement contre la poitrine de Régina. « _As-tu faim mon petit cygne ?_ » Emma relevait et hochait la tête vers sa mère. Son petit ventre faisait tout à coup un peu de bruit et Régina riait légèrement.

Les joues d'Emma s'empourpraient et elle cachait son visage contre la poitrine de Régina.

Sa mère chatouillait doucement ses cotes, forçant Emma et se tortiller sur ses cuisses. « _Tu as l'air d'avoir très faim dis donc ! »_ Attrapant finalement cette main tenace, Emma regardait sa mère avec joie. _« Je vais aller te préparer un peu de lait._ » Jetant un regard vers sa mère, Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille attentive. « _Tu veux bien rester avec grand-mère le temps que je m'occupe de ton repas ?_ »

Régina pouvait voir la surprise, mais aussi le désir de Cora d'avoir sa petite-fille dans ses bras.

Emma jetait un coup d'œil timide vers la femme âgée, avant de hocher timidement la tête et se cacher contre sa mère. Régina se levait et déposait doucement Emma sur les genoux de Cora. Enroulant immédiatement un bras protecteur autour de la petite fille, Cora couvrait à nouveau l'enfant pour la garder au chaud.

Régina embrassait le dessus de la tête d'Emma, avant d'aller récupérer ce qu'il fallait dans le sac et se diriger vers la cuisine.

Emma levait les yeux vers Cora et la regardait timidement. Elle tenait ses doudous contre sa poitrine et ne semblait pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Offrant un sourire rassurant et chaleureux, Cora tirait la petite fille nerveuse contre elle et se berçait doucement.

Respirant profondément le parfum de sa grand-mère, Emma était submergée par une douce odeur sucrée de fleur. Elle fermait les yeux et se gorgeait de ce merveilleux parfum. Son petit corps se détendait peu à peu, le bruit fort et lent des battements du cœur de Cora, l'apaisait énormément.

Cora regardait Emma avec tendresse et amour. Elle était charmée par la douce enfant.

Régina revenait avec le biberon de lait et le pot de compote de pomme que Maria avait ajouté dans le sac. Plutôt que de récupérer sa fille, elle tendait le biberon à sa mère qui semblait incertaine pendant une seconde de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Baissant les yeux sur la petite fille timide, Cora la plaçait dans une meilleure position contre elle et elle portait la tétine a sa bouche. Emma la prenait immédiatement et commençait à téter tranquillement. Elle levait sa main gauche et elle la posait un dessus de la main de Cora, comme elle le faisait avec Régina.

Observant la femme qui la nourrissait, Emma profitait de ce moment spécial avec sa grand-mère.

Cora était complètement hypnotisé par Emma, elle se perdait dans son magnifique regard vert émeraude. C'était un moment particulier qu'elle partageait avec la petite fille, un échange plus profond encore qu'il ne l'aurait été avec des mots.

Régina qui reprenait place sur le fauteuil, regardait sa mère et sa fille faire plus ample connaissance. Emma n'avait jamais agi ainsi avec aucune autre personne et elle était heureuse du lien spécial qui semblait se former entre elles.

« _C'est magnifique !_ » Murmurait Kathryn subjugué.

« _Elles sont belles toutes les deux !_ » Henri s'approchait de sa fille tout en regardant sa femme et Emma.

Sans les quitter des yeux, Régina hochait la tête. « _Je n'ai jamais vu Emma agir ainsi avec quelqu'un d'autre._ » Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, sa fille avait maintenant sa place dans sa famille, mais plus important encore, elle semblait avoir aussi une place spéciale dans le cœur de sa mère.

« _C'est la ressemblance probablement !_ » Expliquait Henri.

Régina fronçait les sourcils et regardait son père avec confusion. « _La ressemblance avec qui ?_ » Demandait-elle perplexe.

Henri souriait tendrement à sa fille tout en posant une main sur sa joue. _« La ressemblance avec toi bien sûr ! Tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à ta mère ma chérie et c'est probablement ce qui subjugue ta petite fille chez ta mère._ »

Régina regardait sa fille qui levait timidement sa main gauche au-dessus de celle de Cora et effleurait légèrement la joue de la femme souriante. Les yeux de son bébé scrutaient chaque détail sur le visage de Cora et Régina voyait maintenant ce que son père disait. Un doux sourire se glissait sur ses lèvres.

Emma aimait le sourire de sa grand-mère, il illuminait tout son visage et faisait briller ses yeux bruns, chauds.

Cora retirait le biberon vide de la bouche d'Emma. Elle le posait sur la table basse devant elle et redressait un peu la petite fille qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle. Tout en soupirant de contentement, Emma attrapait la main de Cora et la portait contre son ventre. Elle fermait les yeux et serrait ses doudous contre elle.

Après quelques secondes, Emma rouvrait les yeux et levait la tête vers sa grand-mère. Elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté et haussait les sourcils.

Cora était absolument abasourdi, elle pouvait dire qu'Emma attendait qu'elle fasse quelque chose et quelque chose de normal pour elle, seulement Cora ignorait ce que c'était. Elle relevait la tête et regardait sa fille avec supplication, tandis que celle-ci riait vivement.

Respirant profondément, Régina essayait de reprendre son souffle. « _Tu dois, . . ._ » Elle inspirait fort. _« Tu dois masser doucement son estomac avec ton pouce maman. Ça l'aide à être moins déranger par la digestion._ » L'expression de sa fille avait été hilarante et le fait de voir sa mère, la grande Cora Mills complètement désarmé face à sa petite fille avait été très drôle.

Hochant la tête, Cora regardait à nouveau sa petite-fille tandis qu'elle déplaçait légèrement son pouce au-dessus du ventre de celle-ci. Fermant les yeux dans un soupir de contentement, Emma se blottissait à nouveau contre Cora.

Heureuse de pouvoir apaiser la petite fille sur ses genoux, Cora se détendait à son tour et participait à nouveau à la discussion autour d'elle.

Après un moment, Emma se redressait sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et observait les adultes autour d'elle.

Tiré de sa conversation avec sa sœur, Régina regardait sa petite fille. _« As-tu encore faim Emma ? J'ai de la compote si tu veux._ » Emma hochait rapidement la tête et tous riaient à son empressement.

« _Laisse-moi deviner, tu as préparé cette compote ?!_ » Demandait Jefferson avec amusement.

Régina souriait tout en ouvrant la boîte qui contenait la compote de pomme et la tendait à sa mère. « _Mon bébé a montré un gout prononcé pour la pomme à l'hôpital, j'étais impatiente de lui faire découvrir mes recettes maisons avec ce fruit._ »

 _« Quelle chanceuse !_ » Soupirait son frère et tout le monde riaient de nouveau.

Lorsque Cora donnait la cuillère à Emma, celle-ci attaquait immédiatement sa compote. A sa première bouchée, elle levait la tête et souriait grandement à sa mère avant de recommencer à manger.

« _On dirait qu'elle la préfère froide !_ » S'exclamait Régina avec joie. Emma mangeait avec enthousiasme sa compote et Régina était heureuse de la voir prendre plaisir tout en mangeant.

Les discussions reprenaient et pendant ce temps, Emma mangeait tranquillement. Elle donnait à sa grand-mère le pot et la cuillère après avoir fini. Elle en avait manger la moitié, c'était peut mais avec le biberon de plutôt, c'était un bon repas.

Régina était heureuse, car malgré le stress et les problèmes pendant le dîner, Emma avait malgré tout bien mangé. Elle savait que pendant un moment, la nourriture resterait un sujet sensible et plus encore, ce que sa fille mangeait.

Emma portait de nouveau la main de Cora sur son ventre et cette fois-ci sa mère lui massait l'estomac immédiatement. Le reste de la soirée se passait tranquillement. Après un long moment a profité de sa grand-mère, Emma levait la tête vers elle et la regardait simplement.

Cora qui se sentait observé, baissait les yeux sur sa petite-fille et lui souriait tendrement.

Emma se redressait et lui embrassait la joue, avant de descendre et s'approcher timidement de sa mère en grande discussion avec Kathryn.

Posant doucement une main sur le genou de celle-ci, Emma était heureuse lorsqu'elle la ramassait et l'installait sur ses cuisses. Se détendant contre sa mère, Emma profitait des bras de celle-ci qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Elle commençait à être fatigué, la journée avait été longue et pleine de découverte.

Seulement c'était beaucoup pour son petit corps affaibli. Sa tête devenait de plus en plus lourde, Emma la laissait tomber contre la poitrine de maman. Tenant ces peluches contre elle, elle portait son pouce à sa bouche et fermait les yeux.

Sentant le poids de sa fille s'alourdir contre elle, Régina baissait les yeux sur son enfant endormie. Elle la tenait plus fermement contre elle afin qu'Emma ne tombe pas. _« Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison._ » Elle relevait la tête et regardait ses parents. « _Nous avons quitté l'hôpital ce matin et elle est encore très affaibli._ »

Cora se levait immédiatement. « _Bien sûr chérie, laisse-moi t'apporter vos affaires_. » Elle quittait rapidement la pièce.

Tout le monde s'approchait pour dire au revoir a la nouvelle petite famille. Ils souhaitaient tous apprendre à mieux connaître Emma et avaient tous hâte de la revoir bientôt.

Cora qui revenait dans le salon, tendait à sa fille les affaires de la petite. _« Nous viendrons vous voir probablement d'ici la fin de la semaine, jeudi ou vendredi._ » Expliquait Régina tandis qu'elle se redressait et se penchait vers le bas avec Emma. Le corps de l'enfant sursautait dans les bras de sa mère tandis qu'elle était abaissée. « _Tout vas bien bébé, je te mets ton manteau pour que nous puissions rentrer à la maison._ »

Très somnolente, Emma avait les yeux a moitié fermé. Elle était posée sur le canapé et sa mère passait ses bras dans les manches de son manteau. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester éveillé, ses yeux se fermaient contre sa volonté. Régina souriait tendrement à sa petite fille épuisée.

Une fois son manteau, son bonnet et son écharpe de mise, Régina ramassait sa fille et la tendait à Cora qui la prenait avec impatiente. Elle s'habillait à son tour et ramassait le sac à langer.

Cora regardait avec amour la belle enfant dans ses bras. Ce petit trésor était un cadeau du ciel et Cora était impatiente de la revoir.

Un baiser a tout le monde, Régina suivait ses parents vers la porte d'entrer. Elle allait récupérer sa fille, seulement sa mère passait le seuille de la porte et se dirigeait vers sa voiture. Régina et Henri riaient doucement.

« _Tu vas avoir du mal à récupérer Emma chaque fois que ta mère sera là !_ » Henri savait combien ses enfants et ses petits-enfants étaient important pour Cora, mais il avait eu assez de discussion avec sa femme pour savoir combien elle avait craint avec les années qui passaient le fait que leur plus jeune fille ne serait jamais mère.

Même si cela avait été très difficile, avec le temps ils avaient accepté le fait que Régina n'aurait jamais d'enfant biologique. Seulement elle ne montrait aucun désir d'avoir un enfant d'une autre manière et ils avaient craints que leur fille ne veuille jamais avoir sa propre famille.

Emma était la fille de Régina, mais plus que cela, Emma était le second souffle de vie de leur enfant et Henri savait que sa femme était encore plus attachée à l'enfant pour cela.

Même si Régina avait été à peu près certaine que sa famille accepterait sa fille, elle était heureuse de voir la place spéciale qu'Emma avait obtenu. Comme elle l'avait pensé, son bébé serait une petite reine parmi la famille Mills.

Arrivé à la voiture, Régina ouvrait la portière arrière et laissait sa mère poser l'enfant dans son siège auto et l'attacher. Une fois certaine que la petite était en sécurité, Cora déposait un doux baiser sur le front d'Emma. « _Bienvenu dans la famille ma chérie ! »_ Elle se redressait et posait la couverture que lui tendait Régina sur la petite avant de fermer la portière.

« _Merci pour ce soir, c'était un excellent dîner, . . ._ » Régina était brusquement tirée dans une étreinte douce avec ses deux parents.

« _Nous sommes heureux pour toi Régina et nous sommes très fière de toi !_ » Cora déposait un baiser sur la joue de sa fille qui se détendait dans leurs bras.

 _« Merci !_ » Murmurait Régina, très émue.

Se reculant un peut, Henri posait une main sur la joue de sa fille. « _Tu as parlé d'un rendez-vous chez le médecin pour Emma, . . . »_ Régina hochait la tête. _« Appel-nous pour dire comment ça s'est passé. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas ma chérie !_ »

Régina acquiesçait. « _Je le ferais, c'est promis. Emma revoit le docteur Edwards mardi matin. Si elle n'a pas perdu de poids et que sa prise de sang est bonne alors je la ramènerais à la maison._ »

« _Et si ce n'est pas bon ?_ » Demandait Cora avec inquiétude. « _Est-ce un bon docteur cet Edwards ?_ »

« _Emma sera à nouveau hospitalisée si ce n'est pas bon. Tout est encore incertain concernant sa santé._ » Régina soupirait de crainte. Cora attrapait la main de sa fille. « _Le docteur Carmen Edwards est un très bon pédiatre, elle a pris grand soin d'Emma à son arrivé à l'hôpital et Emma l'aime bien aussi. »_

« _Bien !_ » Ils embrassaient leur fille à nouveau. « _Bonne nuit ma chérie et a très vite._ »

« _Bonne nuit à vous aussi !_ » Régina embrassait ses parents avant de monter dans sa voiture et de prendre la route pour rentrer à la maison.

Emma avait dormi pendant tout le trajet et à cette heure de la nuit la circulation était presque inexistante. Arrivé au manoir, Régina se garait dans le garage. Elle sortait de la voiture et attrapait le sac à langer qu'elle posait sur son épaule. Elle récupérait doucement son bébé de son siège auto, avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Emma avait à peine soupiré lorsque Régina l'avait prise dans ses bras.

La posant sur le canapé du salon, elle lui retirait son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses chaussures qu'elle déposait à côté. Régina hottait ses propres vêtements et chaussures, avant de monter à l'étage avec sa fille.

Elle déshabillait doucement Emma et lui enfilait un beau pyjama chaud, avant de la déposer au centre de son lit. Tandis qu'elle rabattait la couverture sur elle, sa main était attrapée. Régina posait les yeux sur ceux endormie de sa petite fille qui semblait un peu soucieuse.

Repoussant tendrement les cheveux d'or de son front, Régina se penchait pour déposer un doux baiser sur la peau découverte. « _Tout vas bien Emma, je vais tout fermer pour la nuit et je reviens avec toi._ » Sa petite hochait timidement la tête mais ne se rendormait pas.

Régina allumait la veilleuse licorne sur la table de chevet près du lit et elle éteignait la lampe. Elle quittait ensuite la chambre et redescendait au salon s'occuper des affaires laissé en vrac sur le canapé.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Emma il y avait maintenant dix jours, Régina avait passé chaque nuit avec la petite fille endormie contre elle. Enfin à la maison, Régina voulait qu'Emma dorme dans sa chambre et dans son lit, seulement elle ne pouvait pas laisser son bébé seule dans une grande pièce, surtout qu'elle faisait encore de nombreux cauchemars.

Pour cette première nuit et surtout après une journée tellement rempli, Régina décidait de dormir avec sa fille dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle essayerait demain soir de faire dormir Emma seule, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne lui ferait pas savoir qu'elle pouvait la rejoindre si elle faisait un cauchemar dans la nuit.

Rangeant tout au rez-de-chaussée, Régina fermait la maison et montait à l'étage. Elle allait dans sa chambre pour se préparer à dormir à son tour, avant de revenir vers la chambre d'Emma.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Régina trouvait sa petite fille encore éveillé qui l'attendait nerveusement dans son grand lit. Se glissant sous les couvertures, Régina tirait son bébé contre elle. Emma soupirait de contentement tandis qu'elle se blottissait contre sa maman. L'odeur de pomme l'enveloppait et elle fermait les yeux de contentement.

Avant de s'endormir complètement, Emma relevait la tête et déposait un petit baiser sur la joue de Régina, avant de revenir se poser près du cœur de celle-ci.

Régina s'enroulait autour de son bébé et embrassait le dessus de sa tête blonde. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne, fait de beau rêve ! »_ Mère et fille s'endormaient paisiblement l'une contre l'autre.

La nuit était un peu agitée pour Emma qui avait fait quelques mauvais rêves. Régina s'y était attendu et malgré tout son bébé n'avait pas fait de terrible cauchemar. Chaque fois qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil, cela réveillait Régina qui arrivait à apaiser l'enfant troublé avant qu'elle ne soit réveillé par la peur. Elle ne voulait pas revivre une nuit comme celle à l'hôpital, la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux hantés de son enfant était encore vif dans son esprit.

Régina était réveillée par de douce caresse sur son épaule gauche. Allongé sur le dos, elle ouvrait les yeux et regardait la masse de boucles blondes sur sa poitrine. Emma était complètement allongée sur elle et avait sa tête posée entre ses seins au-dessus de son cœur.

Emma promenait le bout de ses doigts sur son épaule, tandis que son regard examinait chaque objet et chaque dessin sur les murs devant elle. Elle était calme et complètement détendue. Sa respiration était lente et profonde. C'était la première fois que Régina la voyait si apaisée et sereine. Enroulant ses bras autour du dos de sa fille, Régina souriait chaleureusement à l'enfant qui levait la tête vers elle. « _Bonjour mon petit cygne._ » Un magnifique sourire était sa réponse et Régina sentait sa poitrine se réchauffer et se remplir d'amour.

Une merveilleuse journée commençait de la meilleure façon qui soit par le sourire d'Emma !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Après plus de câlin et de bisous, Régina inspirait profondément et souriait tendrement à sa fille. « _Très bien mon petit cygne, que dis-tu de se lever et d'aller prendre notre petit déjeuner ?_ » C'était leur première journée ensemble et seule. Régina était impatiente d'avoir son bébé pour elle seule pour la première fois.

Emma hochait la tête tout en souriant. Elle se sentait tellement bien et heureuse, seule avec maman. Elle n'avait pas peur pour le moment et aucun des effrayants souvenirs ne venaient emplir son esprit sans sa permission.

Régina se redressait tout en gardant Emma contre sa poitrine avec un bras et elle se levait du lit. Installer sur sa hanche droite, Régina descendait les escaliers et allait dans la cuisine. Elle posait Emma sur la chaise haute adaptée pour elle, avant de se tourner vers le frigo. _« Très bien bébé, voyons ce que nous pouvons préparer pour le petit déjeuner._ »

Elle sortait rapidement plusieurs ingrédients, avant de se tourner vers le panier de fruits et en laver quelques-uns. Elle coupait plusieurs morceaux et posait un petit bol devant sa fille. « _Tiens bébé, mange ça pendant que je prépare ton chocolat_. » Un baiser sur le haut de la tête blonde d'Emma et Régina commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle se déplaçait avec aisance et regardait régulièrement sa fille manger tranquillement ses fruits tout en jouant avec son lapin et son ourson. Régina allumait la radio et bourdonnait avec la musique. Emma avait un beau sourire et elle semblait si paisible et sereine, le cœur de Régina était si léger dans sa poitrine.

Sans même prêter attention à ses gestes, Régina touchait régulièrement Emma, que ce soit une main qui caressait ses boucles blondes, elle lui frottait tendrement le dos ou déposait un baiser sur sa tête, . . . Régina ne réalisait pas les nombreuses marques d'affection qu'elle donnait si naturellement a sa fille, ni l'énorme impact que cela avait sur l'enfant.

Un beau sourire était fixé aux lèvres d'Emma, mais plus que cela, c'était l'amour fort et bouleversant qui emplissait son cœur qui la touchait le plus. Sa maman l'aimait et la désirait. Emma n'avait jamais reçu autant d'amour et d'affection de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. Sa courte vie avait été effrayante, douloureuse et si solitaire. Le soleil ne s'était pas seulement levé dans le ciel, il c'était aussi levé dans sa vie, sous la forme de sa maman qui avait apporté la lumière avec elle.

Une larme roulait sur sa petite joue tandis qu'elle regardait sa maman remplir deux tasses sur le comptoir.

Régina se retournait et posait les tasses sur l'îlot, lorsque son regard se posait sur sa fille et plus précisément sur les larmes sur ses joues. Elle ramassait rapidement la petite fille bouleversée et la prenait dans ses bras. « _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emma ?_ » Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

Emma se penchait en avant et déposait un baiser sur la joue de Régina. Elle portait sa petite main sur son cœur avant de la poser sur la poitrine de sa mère, puis lui enlaçait le cou et la tenait fermement.

Ému, Régina tenait son bébé contre elle, elle lui frottait tendrement le dos et la berçait doucement. « _Je t'aime bébé._ » Se contentait-elle de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

Une fois les émotions de sa petite fille sous contrôle, Régina la réinstallait sur la chaise et lui tendait son chocolat chaud et une tranche de pain griller. Mère et fille partageaient un calme petit-déjeuner. Elles se regardaient et se souriaient tout en appréciant ce moment normal de leur nouvelle vie.

Pendant un instant, un bref et bel instant, leur monde était magnifique, en paix et heureux.

Après avoir mangé, Régina nettoyait la bouche d'Emma, avant de la prendre sur ses genoux et de lui masser le ventre un moment. Une fois la gêne d'Emma apaisé, Régina la posait au sol. « _Tu peux aller jouer dans le salon bébé, tu te souviens où se trouve le panier de jouets ?_ » Emma hochait la tête tout en regardant sa mère. « _Ce sont tes jouets pour le rez-de-chaussée, tu peux les prendre quand tu veux. Je vais nettoyer la cuisine et ensuite nous monterons pour nous habiller_. »

Emma étudiait un moment sa maman, avant de sortir de la cuisine et aller dans le salon.

Régina rassemblait déjà la vaisselle sale et nettoyait le désordre, lorsqu'elle entendait de petit pas derrière elle. Se retournant, elle voyait Emma qui tenait une petite boîte dans laquelle se trouvaient quelques jouets en plus de ses doudous. Elle se plaçait dans un coin de la cuisine et s'installait sur le sol.

Relevant la tête vers sa mère, Emma lui souriait timidement avant de commencer à jouer tranquillement avec ses jouets.

Régina la regardait jouer doucement un moment, sa fille n'était pas prête, ou désireuse d'être séparé d'elle, même pour instant et Régina éprouvait le même sentiment. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir voire sa fille jouet et l'avoir près d'elle. Emma s'était placé de façon qu'elle puisse toujours se voir, peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Souriant tendrement, Régina revenait à sa tâche de nettoyage plus sereinement. Elle aimait entendre les petits bruits des jouets d'Emma, tandis que la fillette semblait être dans une balade épique avec sa poupée installée sur le dos d'un poney bleu.

Une fois la dernière tasse de lavé, Régina se retournait et tout en se séchant les mains, elle observait silencieusement Emma jouet. Tellement de choses lui venaient à l'esprit, elle pouvait facilement s'imaginer faire un pique-nique avec sa petite fille dans le parc, elle se voyait installée devant la cheminée en train de lire avec Emma installé sur ses genoux et tellement plus de choses encore.

Régina songeait qu'elle devrait peut-être investir dans quelques tapis si Emma aimait jouer sur le sol. Son bébé ne pouvait pas avoir froid, surtout lorsque l'hiver arriverait.

Posant le torchon sur le plan de travail, Régina parlait enfin. « _Très bien bébé, il est temps de monter s'habiller. Tu pourras continuer à jouer après._ »

Emma hochait la tête, avant de rassembler tous ses jouets dans la boîte et se levait pour la rejoindre. Mère et fille retournaient dans le salon, Emma portait les jouets jusqu'au panier et les rangeait dedans.

« _Tu pouvais les laisser sur la table bébé, si tu comptes les utiliser à nouveau, tu n'es pas obligé de les ranger immédiatement._ » Expliquait Régina tout en attrapant la main d'Emma. Sa fille la regardait timidement, avant de baisser la tête et la suivre tranquillement jusqu'à l'étage.

Régina pensait que les manières d'Emma venaient probablement d'un apprentissage et certainement pas de façon douce. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer les punitions que son bébé avait probablement enduré pour s'assurer qu'elle se laverait les mains en sortant des toilettes ou le fait de ranger ce qu'elle utilisait.

Un enfant même bien élevé, se laissait facilement distraire par son excitation et oubliait parfois de ranger derrière lui, de se déshabiller lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison et d'autre chose, mais cela faisait partie d'être un enfant et Régina sentait son cœur se serrer en songeant au mal qui avait dû être fait à sa fille pour lui arracher cette partie de son enfance.

Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, elle ramènerait cette partie d'Emma et l'insouciance de son âge.

Emmenant la petite dans sa chambre, Régina souriait à l'éclat d'émerveillement dans les beaux yeux verts d'Emma tandis qu'elle continuait de découvrir sa chambre.

Régina la menait jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle laissait Emma au centre de la pièce et allait jusqu'à la penderie chercher une tenue parfaite pour sa petite princesse. Régina espérait sortir avec Emma cette après-midi, peut-être l'emmener au parc ou aller jusqu'au bord de la mer, elle doutait fortement que sa petite fille ait déjà vu l'océan.

Emma regardait avec émerveillement les décorations dans toute la pièce. Il y avait une grande baignoire dans un coin de la pièce avec du carrelage blanc cassé tout autour. Des autocollants de bulles et d'animaux marins en recouvraient une bonne partie. Il y avait aussi des poissons et des sirènes collés un peu partout sur les murs de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, son imagination l'emmenait dans des aventures au fond des océans, nageant avec les sirènes et combattant les pirates à l'épée.

Lorsque maman revenait dans la pièce avec des vêtements dans les mains, Emma enlaçait ses jambes et lui souriait magnifiquement.

Régina lui rendait un sourire radieux tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Elle posait les vêtements sur le meuble et commençait à déshabiller Emma. Régina optait pour une toilette au gant et garderait la douche pour ce soir.

Elles avaient ri toutes les deux chaque fois que Régina trouvait une tache sensible et qu'Emma se tortillait de rire. Une fois propre, Régina mettait la crème sur le corps d'Emma, avant de l'habiller. Elle lui brossait les cheveux et ensuite elle faisait une tresse afin qu'ils ne la gêne pas pour le reste de la journée.

Une fois sa fille prête, Régina ramenait Emma dans sa chambre. « _Tu restes jouer ici un moment le temps que je me prépare aussi ma chérie._ » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur son front. « _Je reviendrais te voir une fois que j'aurais fini et si tu le veux on descendra ensemble en bas._ »

Emma hochait la tête, elle regardait sa mère sortir de la chambre, avant de se diriger vers sa bibliothèque et regardait les nombreux livres dessus.

Régina avait laissé la porte de la chambre d'Emma ouverte, après être sortie de la pièce, elle c'était arrêté un instant pour observer sa fille. C'était la première fois qu'Emma était seule dans sa chambre et Régina voulait s'assurer qu'elle si sentait bien.

Timidement Emma c'était approcher de la bibliothèque et après un moment d'hésitation, Régina l'avait vu attraper un premier livre et le regarder. Elle semblait apprécier le livre car elle allait jusqu'à la table basse et s'asseyait sur le sol. Emma ouvrait le livre et commençait à le feuilleter tranquillement.

Heureuse de la voir calme et sereine, Régina allait dans sa propre chambre et se préparait à son tour.

Tandis qu'elle prenait une douche rapide, Régina songeait que sa vie avait changé. Sa vie avait toujours été bien réglé et organisé, mais elle manquait de joie et de vie. Maintenant elle était un peu désordonnée et pourtant elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse et aussi vivante.

Tout cela grâce à une merveilleuse petite fille dont elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle.

Régina sortait de la douche tout en soupirant de contentement. Elle attrapait la serviette et commençait à s'essuyer. Elle s'habillait avant de se maquiller et de détacher ses cheveux pour se coiffer. Une fois prête, elle retournait voir sa fille qui était toujours installée devant la petite table et regardait son livre.

Entrant dans la chambre, elle s'asseyait à côté d'Emma et se penchait pour regarder le livre qui semblait subjuguer Emma. « _C'est intéressant bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en frottant tendrement le dos de sa fille.

Emma la regardait tout en lui souriant, elle hochait la tête avec enthousiasme. Revenant vers son livre, elle pointait du doigt la phase écrite au-dessus du dessin de trois chatons.

« _Tu veux que je te le lise ?_ » Demandait Régina.

Emma hochait à nouveau la tête. Embrassant tendrement la tempe de sa fille, Régina lisait le livre à Emma. Elle trouvait surprenant l'amour de sa fille pour les livres. Elle pouvait comprendre l'attrait de son bébé pour les livres. Même si elle ne savait pas encore lire, Emma pouvait trouver l'évasion dans les dessins entre les pages d'un livre, tandis qu'elle était prise au piège d'une vie malheureuse et solitaire.

Après avoir fini le livre, Régina laissait Emma le remettre à sa place, avant de l'installer sur ses cuisses. Repoussant quelques cheveux tombés sur son visage, Régina caressait tendrement la joue de sa fille. « _Aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne à lire ?_ »

Régina avait songé qu'Emma aurait dû commencer l'école maternelle cette année, seulement elle ne pensait pas que sa fille était prête pour cela encore. Elle avait réfléchi à la possibilité de lui faire l'école à la maison pour cette première année. De cette façon sa fille ne prendrait pas de retard pour l'année suivante et cela lui laissait le temps de guérir et se faire à cette nouvelle vie ensemble.

Peut-être dans quelques mois, lorsqu'elle serait plus confiante et sa santé moins contraignante, Régina verrait pour la faire entrer dans une activité parascolaire.

Emma hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

Régina lui souriait tendrement. « _Très bien, après le rendez-vous avec le docteur Edwards demain, nous verrons pour t'acheter des cahiers pour t'apprendre à lire et à écrire._ » Expliquait Régina à sa fille qui s'agitait sur ses genoux avec excitation.

Se rappelant une discussion précédente, Emma levait sa petite main vers Régina et montrait ses doigts. Elle les baissait les uns après les autres.

Régina riait doucement. « _Oui Bébé, je t'apprendrais aussi à compter._ » Un beau sourire qui faisait briller les yeux d'Emma lui était offert et Régina sentait son cœur s'envoler d'amour pour sa fille si heureuse à l'idée de faire toutes ses choses ensemble. « _Très bien, j'ai un peu de travail à faire dans mon bureau, veux-tu venir avec moi ou rester et jouer dans ta chambre ?_ »

Emma posait timidement sa main sur la poitrine de Régina. Celle-ci lui donnait un doux baiser, avant de se lever et de placer sa fille sur sa hanche. Elle quittait la chambre et descendait au salon. Régina déposait Emma au sol. « _Prends quelques jouets avec toi bébé. »_

La petite fille courait jusqu'au panier et réfléchissait à ce qu'elle prendrait avec elle, tandis que Régina allait à la cuisine pour prendre quelques boissons pour elles. Revenant vers le salon, elle trouvait sa fille marchant prudemment vers elle tout en tenant la boîte de ce matin avec tout un assortiment de choses pour l'occuper.

 _« Très bien bébé, allons-y._ » Elles se dirigeaient vers le bureau privé de Régina. « _Tu peux t'installer là Emma._ » Elle montrait la table basse du doigt à sa fille qui déposait sa boîte dessus. Régina posait la brique de jus d'orange et le gobelet d'eau pour Emma. « _Si tu as soif bébé, tu as de l'eau et du jus d'orange_. » Emma hochait la tête. Nerveusement, elle s'approchait de Régina et tendait ses petites lèvres vers elle.

Se penchant vers le bas, Régina donnait un bisou à sa fille. « _De rien bébé._ » Emma se tournait vers ses jouets et commençait à s'installer.

Régina allait s'asseoir à son bureau, elle prenait une gorgé de son café, avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et de se mettre au travail.

S'étirant pour délasser les muscles de son dos, Régina levait les yeux et regardait sa fille. Emma avait abandonné les aventures de sa poupée pour dessiner à la place. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur, elle était surprise de voir qu'il était plus de 10 heure passée. « _Veux-tu une petite collation Emma ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en se levant.

Emma regardait sa mère un instant tout en secouant la tête, avant de se replonger dans son dessin.

« _D'accord mon petit cygne, je vais me chercher un nouveau café._ » Elle aurait essayé d'insister avant, mais Emma avait pris un bon petit déjeuner ce matin.

Revenant rapidement dans le bureau, Régina s'occupait des dossiers de certains de ses clients. La tranquillité de la pièce était dérangée par le portable de Régina qui sonnait tout à coup. Elle décrochait rapidement. « _Régina Mills !_ »

Emma relevait la tête et regardait sa mère avec surprise. Sa maman avait toujours eu une voix douce et chaude, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait un ton strict et détaché. Elle aurait été effrayée si cela était venu d'une autre personne, elle aurait craint d'entendre cette voix tournée vers elle. Pourtant Emma ne pensait pas que sa maman lui parlerait ainsi. Non, chaque fois que sa maman la regardait, ses yeux bruns portaient la douceur et l'amour. Sa voix était apaisante et si rassurante.

Régina lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle la protégerait et ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal à nouveau et Emma commençait à penser que sa maman avait peut-être le pouvoir de tenir sa parole. Elle se concentrait à nouveau sur son dessin.

Régina se penchait en arrière dans son fauteuil et soupirait doucement. « _Bonjour August. »_ Elle regardait sa petite fille toujours en train de dessiner.

 _« Salut Régina, je sais que tu as dit, il y a quelques jours que tu serais en congé indéterminé mais certains de tes clients ne comprennent pas ces changements de dernière minute_. »

Régina se frottait le front tout en réfléchissant. « _Ce n'est pas tout à fait un congé August, je travaille maintenant à la maison et je ne prends pas de nouveau client._ » Expliquait-elle à nouveau. Après avoir décidé d'adopter Emma, Régina avait appelé ses partenaires de cabinet et les avaient informés qu'elle serait indisponible jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle leur avait transmis les affaires qu'elle avait en cours à August et Gold et elle avait précisé qu'elle ne prendrait pas de nouvelle affaire. Régina s'occupait toujours de nombreux clients, mais c'était moins contraignant. Elle pouvait travailler à la maison et ses devoirs à l'extérieur seraient minimes.

« _Je sais, je sais, . . ._ » Il y avait une hésitation pendant un moment avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau. « _Tu es la plus grande avocate que j'e n'ai jamais rencontré Régina et tout ça ne va pas être bon pour ta réputation._ »

Se levant de son fauteuil, Régina allait jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre et regardait dans le jardin. « _Ça n'a pas d'importance August. Aujourd'hui, . . . »_ Elle tournait la tête et regardait sa fille pendant un moment. _« Aujourd'hui mes priorités ont changé et je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent pour vivre._ » Expliqua-t-elle fermement.

« _Mais tu aimais ce travail !_ » Il semblait vraiment perplexe.

« _Je l'aime toujours, mais les choses ont changé, . . ._ » Il était un bon un ami en plus d'un collègue. « _Je passerais vendredi au bureau, essaie d'organiser un moment pour se réunir avec Gold et nous discuterons de tout cela ensemble._ »

« _Ok, je vais organiser ça._ »

Régina regardait sa petite fille un instant avant de parler à nouveau. « _Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, . . . à tous les deux, pour une affaire importante._ » Sa voix était devenue froide et serrée.

August frissonnait à l'autre bout de la ligne, il était passé de parler à Régina, à s'adresser à la méchante reine tout à coup. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette affaire, mais August savait une chose, la personne au cœur de cette affaire allait tout perdre et l'enfer deviendra un paradis. « _Très bien Régina, tout ce dont tu as besoin._ »

Respirant profondément, Régina reprenait le contrôle de sa rage. « _Merci August, a vendredi._ » Elle raccrochait rapidement.

N'ayant plus envie de se perdre dans son travail, Régina éteignait son ordinateur et rejoignait Emma pour colorier avec elle. La joie de son bébé faisait des merveilles pour son humeur et elles profitaient du reste de la matinée ensemble.

Régina allait dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner et sa fille l'avait suivi. Elle c'était à nouveau installer sur le sol dans un coin de la pièce et jouait tranquillement pendant que sa mère préparait le repas. Elles mangeaient de nouveau dans la cuisine, Régina trouvait cela plus intime et décontracté, que la grande table de la salle à manger.

Emma avait eu plus de difficulté à manger et Régina avait dû lui donner son médicament parce qu'elle c'était plainte de son estomac.

Maintenant assise sur le canapé du salon, Régina tenait Emma contre elle tout en massant tendrement son ventre sensible. Après un moment, les paupières d'Emma semblaient de plus en plus lourdes et elle portait son pouce à sa bouche. Régina fredonnait une douce berceuse et en peu de temps son bébé était parti pour le monde des rêves.

Une fois certaine qu'Emma dormait profondément, Régina se levait et menait sa fille jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle repoussait la couette et installait Emma sur le lit. Plaçant les doudous dans les bras de sa fille, Emma soupirait de contentement tout en serrant ses peluches contre sa poitrine et se tournant sur le côté droit.

Régina se penchait vers le bas et embrassait tendrement la tempe de sa fille avant de placer la couette sur elle. Elle allumait la veilleuse musicale et quittait la chambre silencieusement. Elle laissait la porte entre ouverte et redescendait dans le salon.

Décidant de regarder certaine des séries télé dont lui parlaient Kathryn et Zelena, Régina allait sur Netflix et lançait le premier épisode de * The haunting of hill house. * Qui aurait cru qu'elle était une amoureuse secrète de l'horreur. Installée confortablement dans le canapé, Régina profitait de la télévision.

Régina était tirée de l'épisode qu'elle regardait actuellement par des petits bruits. Elle mettait le film sur pause et tournait la tête vers l'escalier pour voir son bébé descendre timidement les marches tout en se frottant les yeux encore endormis. Souriant tendrement à son enfant, Régina ouvrait les bras, pour l'accueillir lorsque celle-ci courait vers elle avec un doux sourire.

Se blottissant contre la poitrine de sa maman, Emma soupirait de contentement et profitait des douces caresses de celle-ci sur son dos. Un doux câlin pour laisser le temps à son bébé de se réveiller, Régina baissait la tête pour tomber sur de magnifiques yeux verts. « _Tu as bien dormi mon petit cygne ?_ »

Emma hochait doucement la tête, avant de se blottir à nouveau contre Régina. Si elle pouvait, elle resterait ainsi pour toujours.

« _Que dirais-tu d'aller se promener ?_ » Demandait tranquillement Régina. Elle égratignait légèrement le cuir chevelu d'Emma du bout des ongles. « _Nous pourrions aller au parc et voir les cygnes sur le lac ?_ » Emma relevait de nouveau la tête et regardait sa mère avec excitation. « _Nous pourrions aussi aller à l'aire de jeu pour que tu puisses t'amuser un peu ?!_ »

Emma souriait maintenant et hochait rapidement la tête avec enthousiasme. Régina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Elle déposait un baiser sur la tête de sa fille. « _Très bien bébé, allons-nous préparer._ »

Elles se levaient du canapé et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de la maison. Régina aidait Emma à enfiler son manteau, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses chaussures, avant de s'habiller à son tour.

Une fois tous éteint et fermé, Régina attrapait la main de sa fille et la menait vers la voiture. Elle installait Emma sur son siège auto et l'attachait. Régina prenait place derrière le volant et démarrait la voiture. Il ne fallait pas longtemps pour rejoindre le parc et elle se garait rapidement sur le parking.

Emma avait été plutôt impatiente pendant le trajet, pourtant maintenant elle semblait plus nerveuse.

Refermant la voiture à clef, Régina attrapait la petite main de sa fille qui marchait près d'elle et elles s'engageaient sur le chemin qui les mènerait vers le lac au centre de la zone. Régina qui gardait un œil sur sa petite fille pouvait voir une partie de sa nervosité la quitter.

Dépassant la ligne d'arbres, le lac apparaissait finalement devant elles. La petite main dans la sienne resserrait sa prise et Régina souriait en voyant l'émerveillement dans le regard d'Emma. Elles se rapprochaient du bord du lac et Régina ramassait sa petite fille. Tenant Emma dans ses bras, elle pointait un doigt vers les créatures qui nageaient à sa surface. « _Tu vois les gros oiseaux blancs bébé ?_ » Emma hochait rapidement la tête. « _Ce sont des cygnes mon amour !_ » Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient dans la stupéfaction. « _Ils sont beaux n'est-ce pas ?!_ »

Emma enroulait ses petits bras autour du cou de sa maman et admirait les beaux oiseaux blancs qui semblaient glisser sur l'eau. Elle hochait une fois de plus la tête en accord avec sa mère.

Regardant autour du lac, Régina repérait un vendeur de pain pour nourrir les cygnes et les canards. « _Aimerais-tu leur donner à manger ?!_ » Emma tournait rapidement la tête vers elle et la regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle riait à sa réaction, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. « _Je vais prendre ça pour un oui._ »

Elles se dirigeaient vers le vendeur qui leur souriait chaleureusement. « _Bonjour !_ » Les saluait-elle poliment.

Emma se blottissait un peu contre Régina. « _Bonjour monsieur, nous aimerions vous prendre un sac de pain s'il vous plait._ »

L'homme leur tendait un petit sac de pain et acceptait la monnaie de Régina. « _Merci, si vous voulez les nourrir de près, je vous conseille d'aller sur la gauche et de vous arrêter près de l'arbre au bord de la berge. Les cygnes s'approchent plus facilement de ce côté du lac._ »

Régina lui offrait un sourire reconnaissant. « _Merci beaucoup, au revoir._ »

« _Passez une bonne journée mesdames._ »

Régina suivait les indications du vieil homme et elle trouvait le saule au bord de l'eau. Posant Emma devant elle, Régina faisait attention qu'elle ne s'approchait pas trop prêt de l'eau et risquait de tomber. S'accroupissant derrière sa fille, Régina l'entourait de ses bras et ouvrait le sac devant Emma. « _Vas-y bébé, prends un morceau de pain et jette-le dans l'eau. »_

Emma s'exécutait timidement et jetait le pain aussi loin que possible. Après le troisième morceau, un canard s'approchait timidement. Emma tendait immédiatement son doigt vers lui.

Régina souriait tendrement tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille. « _Il s'approche doucement, laisse-le goutter le pain avant de lui en donner un autre._ »

Emma regardait avec émerveillement l'animal attraper le morceau de pain humide avec son bec et le secouer avant de le manger. Il regardait autour de lui, avant de se jeter sur un autre morceau. « _Vas-y bébé, donne-lui un autre morceau. »_ Emma reprenait un morceau de pain et le lançait timidement vers le canard qui se jetait immédiatement dessus.

Emma sautillait d'excitation et le pointait du doigt.

Régina riait doucement, elle resserrait son bras autour du ventre de sa fille pour la serrer contre elle. « _Oui bébé, il l'a mangé._ »

D'autres canard sont venus saisir la chance d'obtenir à manger aussi, puis des cygnes se sont finalement approché. Emma leur avait donné tout le pain du sac en peu de temps. Une fois que les oiseaux qui avaient réalisé qu'ils n'auraient plus de nourriture commençaient à s'éloigner, Emma se retournait dans les bras de sa mère et l'enlaçait. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi incroyable et magique.

Elle avait la meilleure maman du monde.

Régina soupirait tout en enlaçant tendrement son bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer plus merveilleuse journée que celle-là. Embrassant tendrement le côté de sa tête, Régina murmurait tendrement à son oreille. « _Que dirais-tu d'aller jouer à l'aire de jeux bébé ?_ »

Emma se reculait et hochait la tête. Avant que Régina ne puisse se relever, Emma embrassait doucement sa joue. Attrapant la main de sa fille, Régina les menait jusqu'à l'aire de jeux pour enfants un peu plus loin. Avec une si belle journée ensoleillée, il y avait plusieurs personnes au parc.

Etant donnés que c'était un jour d'école, la plupart des enfants étaient des tous petits de l'âge de sa fille. Emma restait nerveusement près de sa mère un moment. Elle regardait les autres enfants jouer, mais aussi les adultes autour d'elle. Régina prenait place sur l'un des bancs et enlaçait sa petite fille nerveuse contre elle.

Après un moment, Emma se tournait pour la regarder. Régina caressait tendrement sa petite joue rose. « _Tu es prête à aller jouer ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement. Emma acquiesçait timidement. « _Vas-y bébé, je reste ici._ »

Encore un peu incertaine de se séparer de sa mère, Emma osait finalement s'éloigner d'elle et rejoindre les autres enfants sur la structure.

Régina surveillait attentivement sa fille qui semblait plus confiante à chaque instant et jouait maintenant avec un petit garçon. Ils se couraient après et semblaient vraiment bien s'amuser. S'installant plus confortablement sur le banc, Régina profitait de cette merveilleuse après-midi ensoleillée.

Une heure était passée, Régina ne se lassait toujours pas de regarder sa petite fille courir et rire si librement dans l'espace de jeu. Elle était venue lui faire un câlin à deux reprises avant de repartir jouer avec son nouvel ami. Elle avait découvert à ce moment-là que la femme assise sur le banc à côté d'elle était la mère du garçon qui s'appelait Sam, un diminutif de Samuel.

Régina regardait ses mails sur son portable lorsqu'un éclat de voix lui faisait relever brusquement la tête. Un homme disputait son fils près des balançoires. Régina recherchait rapidement sa fille. Elle se levait d'un bond et courait rapidement vers elle. Ramassant son enfant dans ses bras, Régina se redressait et frottait tendrement le dos d'Emma. Le corps de son bébé tremblait comme une feuille. « _Je suis là bébé, tout va bien Emma !_ » Elle retournait près du banc et si asseyait. « _Maman te tient bébé, personne ne te fera de mal._ » Murmurait-elle doucement à son oreille.

Les petits bras d'Emma s'enroulaient autour du cou de sa mère et elle enfouissait son visage contre sa peau. Régina pouvait sentir quelques larmes chaudes tomber sur sa peau. « _Ne pleure pas bébé, maman est là._ » Elle se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière et tenait fermement sa fille contre elle.

Le petit Sam avait rejoint sa mère et regardait avec crainte sa nouvelle amie pleurer dans les bras de sa maman. « _Elle pleure maman !_ » Murmurait-il tout en se plaçant entre les jambes de la femme. C'était un beau petit garçon à la peau couleur caramel, il avait de beaux cheveux noirs frisés et des yeux couleur noisette. Sa maman était une belle blonde aux yeux bleus.

Elle lui caressait tendrement le dos. « _Elle a probablement été effrayer par les cris du monsieur mon chéri._ »

Régina souriait tendrement au petit garçon inquiet pour sa file. « _Ta maman a raison, elle a eu peur c'est tout._ »

Sam souriait timidement tout en se blottissant timidement contre sa maman. _« J'ai eu peur aussi._ » Avouait-il.

Emma osait tourner la tête et regarder son ami et la maman de celui-ci tout en restant blotti contre Régina. _« Je n'aurais pas laissé le monsieur faire du mal à ma petite fille et je suis certaine que ta maman ne l'aurait pas laissé te faire de mal non plus._ » expliquait calmement Régina. Emma relevait la tête et regardait sa maman avec amour. Elle se penchait pour un doux baiser.

La femme tirait son fils contre elle. _« Certainement pas !_ » Affirmait-elle et Sam souriait à sa maman.

Apaisée maintenant, Emma s'installait sur les genoux de sa mère et regardait son ami. Elle levait la tête vers Régina et pointait un doigt vers sa poitrine avant de montre Sam. Régina hochait la tête tout en souriant tendrement à sa fille. « _Ma fille aimerait que je te dise qu'elle s'appelle Emma_. » La petite blonde s'appuyait contre sa mère.

Le petit Sam regardait avec confusion la petite fille, puis la mère de celle-ci. « _Pourquoi elle ne me parle pas ?_ » Dans un halètement, sa mère allait le réprimander mais Régina secouait rapidement la tête.

« _Parce qu'elle ne peut pas, Emma ne peut pas parler._ » Expliquait-elle calmement. Régina resserrait son étreinte autour de son enfant qui se cachait un peu contre elle.

Sam qui semblait curieux, continuait de poser des questions. « _Comment elle fait pour dire quelque chose alors ?_ » Sa mère regardait nerveusement Régina, craignant que ses questions ne finissent par l'énerver.

« _Emma à sa façon de se faire comprendre, avec des gestes._ »

Sam hochait la tête avant de sourire. « _Je m'appelle Samuel mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam._ » Il montrait sa mère du doigt. « _C'est ma maman, Clara_. »

Régina riait légèrement. « _Ravi de faire ta connaissance Samuel. Tu connais Emma et je suis sa maman, Régina._ »

 _« Est-ce que Emma peut venir jouer encore avec moi ?_ » Demandait-il timidement.

Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille. « _Est-ce que tu veux retourner jouer bébé ?_ »

Emma regardait autour du parc pour voir que l'homme qui avait crié était maintenant parti. Elle regardait sa mère et hochait timidement la tête.

Régina embrassait tendrement le front de sa fille. « _Je reste là bébé, ne t'inquiète pas._ » Elle posait Emma sur le sol. Sam attrapait sa main et ils couraient tous les deux vers les jeux.

Clara se raclait la gorge et regardait Régina qui tournait la tête vers elle. « _Merci d'avoir été compréhensive avec lui._ »

« _Il n'a rien fait de mal, il a simplement demandé pourquoi ma fille ne parlait pas. C'était simplement de la curiosité._ » Expliquait-elle. Régina les regardait jouer tous les deux comme si de rien n'était. « _Les enfants sont plus tolérants, Samuel joue avec Emma sans se soucier du fait qu'elle est muette._ » Elle regardait la femme blonde et lui souriait chaleureusement. « _C'est un bon garçon._ »

Clara souriait fièrement. « _Merci et vous avez une adorable petite fille._ »

« _Merci._ »

Elles regardaient les enfants s'amuser un peu plus longtemps.

Emma revenait vers sa mère, elle tendait les bras vers celle-ci et était rapidement ramassée. Se blottissant contre la poitrine de sa maman, Emma posait une main sur sa bouche tandis qu'elle baillait. Ses paupières commençaient à être vraiment lourdes.

Régina caressait tendrement le dos de sa petite fille. « _Tu t'es bien dépensé bébé, tu es exténué._ » Elle déposait un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Emma avait couru et jouer avec Sam pendant plus de d'une heure et elle avait dépensé le peu d'énergie que son petit corps fragile possédait.

Regardant le petit garçon surpris de voir son amie s'endormir dans les bras de sa mère, Régina lui souriait chaleureusement. « _Merci d'avoir joué avec Emma, Samuel. Elle est fatiguée et je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »_ Emma faisait un petit signe de la main vers le garçon et sa mère, avant de se blottir contre le cou de Régina et de fermer les yeux.

Clara était surprise de voir la petite fille tombée ainsi de fatigue, elle c'était demandé à plusieurs reprises si la fillette n'était pas malade ou récemment malade. « _Merci pour cette belle après-midi. Nous venons ici habituellement le mercredi après-midi et parfois le samedi._ » Samuel sautait légèrement sur place. « _Oh oui s'il te plaît, je peux jouer encore avec Emma ?! »_

Régina souriait tendrement au petit garçon impatient de retrouver sa nouvelle amie. Elle songeait au rendez-vous de demain et son sourire vacillait légèrement de crainte. « _Si tout va bien jusqu'à mercredi et qu'il fait beau alors nous essayerons de revenir._ »

Sam sautait de joie, mais Clara avait vu le vacillement de peur dans le regard de Régina et elle pensait que la maladie était peut-être fondée après tout. « _Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt, passer une bonne fin de journée. Au revoir._ »

Régina se levait du banc tout en tenant fermement son bébé dans ses bras. « _Merci, bonne fin de journée à vous aussi. Au revoir._ »

Régina retournait à la voiture, elle installait sa fille maintenant endormie sur son siège et reprenait la route pour la maison.

En rentrant à la maison, Régina allait jusqu'au salon et déposait son bébé sur le canapé. Elle déshabillait rapidement Emma et allait ranger ses vêtements et ses chaussures dans le placard de l'entrer. Revenant dans le salon, elle regardait sa petite fille endormie un instant. Régina voulait donner un horaire fixe à Emma et pour cela elle devait respecter les heures de repas. Il était un peu plus de 16h30 et si Emma devait gouter alors c'était maintenant et non plus tard afin qu'elle puisse dîner correctement ce soir.

Seulement Emma était exténuée, Régina était certaine qu'elle ferait une longue sieste.

Prenant une décision, elle s'assurait qu'Emma ne tomberait pas du canapé avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Régina revenait quelques minutes plus tard et ramassait le plus délicatement possible sa petite fille dans ses bras. S'installant confortablement, elle positionnait Emma sur ses genoux et la tenait dans le creux de son bras.

Régina caressait tendrement les sourcils, les joues, le nez et le front d'Emma du bout des doigts. « _Réveille-toi mon petit cygne._ » des paupières lourdes s'agitaient légèrement. « _C'est ça mon bébé, ouvre les yeux pour maman_. » De petits yeux verts épuisés se posaient sur les bruns de Régina et elle souriait tendrement à sa fille somnolente. « _Je sais que tu es fatigué bébé, mais maman a besoin que tu manges un petit quelque chose pour le goûter avant de faire dodo._ »

Emma regardait simplement sa maman tout en luttant pour ne pas se rendormir. Elle sentait sa maman bouger un moment avant de se réinstaller. Tout à coup quelque chose effleurait ses lèvres, confuse au début, elle se détendait sous le regard tendre et aimant de maman. Ouvrant timidement la bouche, quelque chose était glissé entre ses lèvres. À la première succion, du lait chaud et sucré emplissait sa bouche.

Fermant les yeux un instant de contentement, Emma avalait sa gorgée de lait et en aspirait une nouvelle. Ouvrant les yeux pour se connecter à nouveau à sa maman, Emma levait sa petite main et la posait sur la peau découverte en dessous du cou de Régina. La peau de sa maman était chaude et si douce, Emma adorait la toucher.

Tenant son bébé plus près de son corps, Régina profitait de ce merveilleux moment entre elle et sa fille.

Les yeux d'Emma redevenaient lourd et ses succions plus espacées. Régina était heureuse que sa fille avait quelque chose dans son estomac pour l'aider à tenir jusqu'au repas. Retirant doucement le biberon de sa bouche, Emma ne résistait même pas. Régina le posait sur le meuble à côté du canapé, elle installait confortablement Emma sur son torse et frottait tendrement son dos.

Elle pouvait sentir la petite main de sa fille s'accrocher à sa chemise, tandis que l'autre se plaçait sur la peau découverte de sa poitrine. Emma soupirait de contentement et se détendait sur elle.

Souriant tendrement à son bébé, Régina baissait la tête et embrassait les cheveux d'Emma sous son menton. Elle attrapait la couverture sur le dos du canapé et couvrait son bébé pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Régina attrapait la télécommande de la télé et l'allumait.

Un mouvement sur sa poitrine tirait Régina de l'émission qu'elle regardait attentivement. Baissant les yeux sur sa fille, Régina souriait tendrement tandis que les paupières d'Emma flottaient. Lorsque de beaux yeux verts se posaient sur elle, Régina souriait chaleureusement à sa fille. _« Coucou bébé, tu as fait une bonne sieste_? »

Emma hochait la tête tout en inspirant profondément et s'étirant sur sa mère. Elle expirait doucement et se blottissait plus loin sous le menton de celle-ci.

Gardant son bébé contre elle, Régina regardait à nouveau le documentaire animalier à la télé.

Lorsque le générique passait à l'écran, Régina levait la tête vers la pendule accrochée sur le mur devant elle. Il était maintenant un peu plus de 18 heures, il était maintenant l'heure de se laver et se mettre en pyjama. Elle préparerait ensuite le dîner tranquillement. _« Très bien bébé, il est temps d'aller se laver et se mettre en pyjama._ »

Emma se redressait et avec l'aide de Régina, descendait de sur elle et du canapé. Après avoir replié la couverture et poser sur le dos de celui-ci, Régina attrapait la main de sa petite fille et toutes-deux montaient à l'étage. Elle pouvait sentir la nervosité grandir chez sa fille, chaque fois que le moment de se laver approchait, Emma devenait nerveuse et inquiète.

Régina récupérait un nouveau pyjama pour Emma, avant de la conduire dans la salle de bain. Sa fille semblait si fragile et si petite. Régina la prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait tendrement la joue. « _Aimerais-tu prendre un bain avec maman ? Je pourrais mettre des bulles dans l'eau et tu pourrais jouer avec les jouets que j'ai achetés spécialement pour cela ?_ » Demandait-elle avec espoir.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Emma hochait timidement la tête.

Régina lui embrassait tendrement la joue avant de la reposer au sol. Elle ouvrait le robinet d'eau et ajustait la température. Régina versait un bouchon de bain moussant, puis posait le panier de jouer au bord de la baignoire. Une fois que tout était prêt, elle ramassait à nouveau Emma et la posait debout sur le meuble à côté du lavabo.

Régina déshabillait efficacement Emma. Les bleus étaient maintenant pour la plupart partis, il restait encore de nombreuses égratignures mais la plupart des blessures d'Emma s'effaçaient avec le temps. Après avoir détaché les cheveux d'or de son bébé, Régina regardait la cicatrice derrière son oreille. Ce n'était plus qu'une ligne rose clair perdue dans ses cheveux.

Celle de sa cuisse droite cependant était extrêmement visible. Légèrement boursouflée et de couleur rouge violacé, elle se démarquait sur la peau pâle de sa fille. Régina la massait deux fois par jour tout en mettant la crème spéciale pour l'aider à guérir.

L'effleurant du bout des doigts, Régina songeait que c'était encore un signe trop visible du cauchemar que son bébé avait vécu. Pourtant c'était également un signe de force de sa fille, Emma avait survécu et elle dépasserait un jour tout ce qui lui avait été infligé, elle s'en assurerait.

Souriant à son bébé qui l'observait attentivement, Régina embrassait sa petite joue rose, avant de se déshabiller à son tour. Elle ramassait sa petite fille et entrait lentement dans la baignoire. Sachant que cela serait probablement la partie la plus difficile, Régina se baissait lentement dans l'eau chaude.

Lorsque l'eau touchait les pieds d'Emma, celle-ci se raidissait avant de commencer à trembler.

Une fois assise, Régina fermait le robinet et frottait tendrement le dos de sa fille pour l'aider à se détendre. « _Tout vas bien bébé, maman te tient. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là Emma. »_ Elle parlait encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les tremblements d'Emma cessassent et qu'elle relâchait la prise ferme qu'elle avait autour de son cou.

Caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille lorsque celle-ci se reculait suffisamment pour la regarder, Régina lui souriait avec amour. « _Je suis fière de toi Emma, tu es une petite fille très courage mon bébé._ » Les yeux d'Emma luisaient à l'éloge et elle souriait timidement à sa mère. « _Tu veux jouer avec tes jouets ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Emma hochait timidement la tête. Régina attrapait le panier et le plaçait entre elle et sa fille. Il flottait sur l'eau et Emma semblait aimer cela. Sortant une poupée sirène, Emma attrapait autre et la tendait à sa maman.

Régina qui était surprise au début, souriait grandement de voir sa fille désireuse de jouer avec elle. _« Regarde bébé._ » Elle sortait un petit récipient, une bouteille du panier et la sirène dont- la queue faisait des bulles. Aux premières bulles qui d'envolaient, Emma les regardait avec émerveillement avant de tenter de les attraper.

Mère et fille s'amusaient énormément.

Emma qui levait la main pour attraper une bulle assez haute, perdait l'équilibre un instant et vacillait sur les jambes de maman. La peur la submergeait et elle se figeait immédiatement.

Régina avait placé rapidement sa main sur le dos d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait perdu l'équilibre, elle voyait la peur emplir le regard de sa fille. « _Regarde-moi bébé !_ » Exigeait-elle doucement mais fermement.

Les yeux d'Emma se fixaient immédiatement sur elle.

« _Je te tiens bébé, je ne te laisserais pas tomber Emma._ » Pour fortifier cette affirmation, elle enroulait son second bras autour de son enfant. _« Tu ne tomberas pas tant que je suis là !_ » Elle enlaçait sa fille qui se blottissait immédiatement contre elle.

Après un moment, Emma se redressait et regardait sa mère dans les yeux. Elle posait sa main sur son cœur avant de la poser au-dessus de celui de Régina.

 _« Je t'aime aussi Emma, de tout mon cœur ma merveilleuse petite fille. »_ Un beau sourire était sa réponse.

Songeant qu'il était temps de sortir du bain, Régina lavait rapidement Emma, avant de se laver à son tour. Elle avait ri lorsque son bébé avait essayé de l'aider à se laver les cheveux. Emma avait été extrêmement douce, mais ses mains étaient trop petites et la voir si concentré tandis qu'elle se mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avait été trop adorable.

Une fois en pyjama et coiffées, mère et fille descendaient à la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Emma reprenait sa place sur le sol, seulement cette fois-ci Régina avait posé une petite couverture pour la garder loin du carrelage froid et elle jouait tranquillement pendant que sa maman préparait le dîner.

Assises à l'îlot de la cuisine, elles mangeaient tranquillement. Régina avait préparé une purée de pommes de terre et de légume avec du jambon. Elle voulait un repas facile à manger pour sa fille mais aussi plus consistant étant donné qu'elle avait eu un faible goutter.

C'était une réussite parce que Emma avait bien mangé et Régina l'avait félicité pour cela.

Il était presque 20 heures lorsqu'elles revenaient dans le salon. La journée avait été longue et épuisante pour Emma, Régina pouvait dire que sa fille était toujours fatiguée malgré sa petite sieste. Ramassant son enfant, elle montait à l'étage.

Après un passage à la salle de bain et un nettoyage de dent, Régina ramenait Emma dans sa chambre. Elle allait récupérer les doudous d'Emma dans son lit et s'installait sur le rocking-chair. Elle installait Emma sur ses genoux et la couvrait, elles avaient choisi un livre avant de s'asseoir.

« _J'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec toi bébé avant de commencer le livre._ » Emma relevait la tête et regardait attentivement sa maman. « _Ce soir tu vas dormir dans ta chambre comme hier, . . ._ » Commençait-elle tout en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Emma. « _Et moi je vais dormir dans la mienne._ » Emma se repliait sur elle-même et baissait la tête. Régina attrapait tendrement son menton et relevait délicatement son visage vers elle. Des larmes emplissaient les yeux d'Emma et la peur brillait dans son regard. « _Je serais dans la chambre d'à côté bébé._ »

Les yeux d'Emma se détournaient d'elle et Régina tournait son visage vers elle pour garder son attention sur elle. « _Tu pourras venir me voir si tu fais un cauchemar ou si tu as besoin de moi bébé. Je suis toujours là pour toi._ » Affirmait-elle fermement. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues de porcelaine d'Emma. « _Ne pleure pas bébé. Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ »

Régina tenait sa petite fille contre elle et se berçait doucement dans la chaise. Cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir laisser Emma dormir seule dans sa chambre mais dormir ensemble n'était pas une habitude que sa fille devait prendre.

Une fois Emma apaisé, Régina lui lisait l'histoire. Elle s'endormait avant la fin du livre et Régina la gardait contre elle un peu plus. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Emma, mais cela ne signifiait pas que ce serait plus facile pour elle non plus. Ne pas avoir Emma blotti contre elle pendant la nuit allait être difficile, elle s'inquiétait déjà de tout ce qui pourrait aller mal alors même qu'Emma était en sécurité dans ses bras.

Après un moment plus long à se bercer avec Emma, Régina se levait avec précaution de la chaise et allait jusqu'au lit de sa fille. Elle repoussait la couette et installait Emma sur le lit. Replaçant la couverture sur son bébé, Régina lui caressait tendrement le front. « _Je t'aime mon amour._ » Elle déposait un doux baiser sur le front d'Emma avant d'allumer la veilleuse et quitter la chambre silencieusement.

Elle redescendait au rez-de-chaussée, Régina allait s'occuper de nettoyer la cuisine et la vaisselle sale.

Elle s'installait ensuite sur le canapé devant la télé, elle c'était servis un peu de vin. Même si elle n'entendait pas grand-chose à l'émission qui passait à la télé, elle ne voulait pas mettre plus de son et prendre le risque de manquer le bruit qui pourrait venir de la chambre de sa fille.

Elle roulait des yeux en pensant qu'elle était probablement trop parano mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

À la fin de son verre de vin, Régina décidait de monter se coucher, plus vite elle dormirait et plus vite demain arriverait avec son bébé près d'elle.

Régina s'endormait étonnamment vite une fois couchée.

Quelque chose l'avait réveillé, elle ne savait ce que c'était. Il lui fallait quelques secondes pour se rappeler que son bébé ne dormait pas dans ces bras cette nuit. Ouvrant les yeux rapidement, Régina voyait sa fille légèrement replier sur elle-même et en pleurs.

Elle se redressait rapidement dans son lit et attrapait Emma. Elle tenait sa fille contre elle et la berçait doucement. « _Chute, tout va bien bébé, maman est là._ » Quelque chose chatouillait sa joue et elle touchait quelque chose d'humide. Baissant les yeux sur sa fille, Régina savait que c'était probablement une larme d'Emma qui était tombé sur sa joue pendant que sa fille se penchait sur elle pour la réveiller.

« _Maman est là bébé, tu n'as rien à craindre._ » Elle l'embrassait sur la tête et lui caressait tendrement le dos. Lorsque les pleurs de sa fille s'apaisaient, Régina s'allongeait dans son lit et gardait son bébé à l'abri de ses bras. « _Dors bébé, maman est là._ »

Une fois Emma profondément endormie contre sa poitrine, Régina respirait profondément. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision ce soir. Emma c'était probablement réveillé d'un cauchemar et elle était seule dans sa chambre.

Son bébé était venu la trouver pour être rassuré et trouver le confort dans ses bras mais depuis combien de temps était-elle réveillée et avait-elle pleuré seule ?! Elle savait que dormir avec Emma dans sa chambre ou avoir sa fille dans son propre lit n'était pas une solution non plus, parce que par la suite il serait probablement difficile de la faire dormir dans sa propre chambre.

Tout était tellement plus compliqué à cause de toute la situation.

Décidant de mettre cela de côté pour le moment, Régina fermait les yeux et s'endormait à nouveau.

Régina était réveillée par de douces caresses sur son visage. Souriant tendrement, elle ouvrait les yeux pour trouver son bébé qui lui souriait également. « _Bonjour mon petit cygne._ » Elle se penchait vers l'avant et embrassait tendrement sa petite fille sur le front.

Emma soupirait de contentement, elle embrassait sa maman aussi avant de se blottir contre elle et de profiter de son étreinte aimante.

Régina reculait un petit peut le visage de sa petite fille pour la regarder dans les yeux. « _Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de venir me trouver lorsque tu as besoin de moi bébé. Je ne serais jamais en colère contre toi pour avoir besoin de moi. Tu comprends ?_ » Demandait-elle sérieusement.

Emma se mordait la lèvre et baissait les yeux un instant avant de la regarder à nouveau. Elle hochait légèrement la tête.

« _Si tu as peur, si tu veux un câlin ou simplement être avec moi, alors tu viens me trouver si nous ne sommes pas ensemble Emma. Maman ne sera pas fâché et je ne te disputerais pas bébé. Je te prendrais dans mes bras et je te tiendrais fort contre moi._ » Repoussant une mèche d'or qui c'était échappé de la tresse, Régina caressait la joue de sa fille. « _Je t'aime Emma et je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours bébé !_ » Des larmes emplissaient les yeux de son enfant. Régina tirait sa fille contre elle. « _Je t'aime bébé, de tout mon cœur._ »

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, Régina soupirait, elles devaient se lever et commencer la journée si elles voulaient être à l'heure pour le rendez-vous avec le docteur Edwards.

« _Très bébé, il est temps de se lever pour commencer la journée._ » Elle embrasse une dernière fois le front de sa fille, avant de se lever du lit et poser sa fille sur sa hanche.

Elles descendaient et se dirigeaient vers la cuisine. Comme la veille, Régina installait Emma sur sa chaise et lui donnait un bol de fruit frais. Sa fille le mangeait avec plus d'enthousiasme, tandis qu'elle jouait avec ses doudous.

La radio qui jouait dans le fond, Régina préparait leur petit déjeuner avec plaisir. Elle espérait que chaque matin serait ainsi à l'avenir. C'était tellement parfait, sa petite fille était heureuse et mangeait avec plaisir son petit déjeuner. Tandis qu'elle prenait place sur la chaise à côté d'Emma et commençait à boire son café, des coups forts à la porte d'entrer brisaient le calme de leur matinée.

Régina se levait, elle caressait les cheveux d'Emma et lui embrassait le dessus de la tête. « _Je vais voir qui c'est bébé, fini ton petit-déjeuner. Je reviens._ »

Emma hochait nerveusement la tête et regardait sa maman quitter la cuisine.

Régina fronçait les sourcils tout en allant ouvrir la porte. Elle était surprise de voir ses parents lui sourire. « _Bonjour maman, papa. Entrer !_ » Elle s'écartait pour les laisser passer. « _Que faites-vous ici ?_ » Demandait-elle avec confusion.

Cora et Henri embrassaient leur fille, avant de lui remettre leur manteau pour qu'elle les accroche dans la penderie.

« _Ce rendez-vous ce matin avec le docteur Edwards pour notre petite-fille semblait très important et nous avons pensé que du soutien serait bienvenu._ » Expliquait Henri tout en attrapant les mains de sa fille.

Le calme et la joie laissaient place à la crainte que Régina gardait bien caché en elle. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au bonheur de la vie avec sa fille, elle craignait qu'Emma devait être hospitalisé à nouveau et que sa santé ne s'améliorait pas. Une larme roulait malgré elle sur sa joue et Régina était rapidement tirée dans une étreinte forte de ses parents. « _Je ne veux pas qu'elle retourne dans cette chambre d'hôpital._ » Murmurait-elle ses craintes.

Henri soupirait et Cora embrassait le côté de la tête de Régina. « _Tu ignores si elle sera de nouveau hospitalisée Régina. Il faut attendre de voir ce que le docteur va dire et . . ._ » Elle respirait profondément. « _Si Emma doit à nouveau rester à l'hôpital, nous serons là pour vous deux ma chérie._ »

Régina profitait de l'étreinte de ses parents pour la rassurer. Ils se séparaient finalement et Régina effaçait toutes les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

« _Maintenant ma chérie, nous aimerions bien voir notre petite fille._ » S'exclamait Cora avec impatience.

Régina souriait grandement à sa mère tout en retournant dans la cuisine. Son visage s'illuminait lorsque Emma levait la tête vers elle et lui donnait un superbe sourire. Il vacillait un instant lorsqu'elle remarquait que sa maman n'était pas seule, mais elle souriait ensuite timidement à ses grands-parents qui s'approchaient pour l'embrasser.

« _Bonjour ma chérie !_ » S'exclamait Cora tout en se baissant pour embrasser Emma sur la joue.

Emma attrapait ses doudous et les tenait contre sa poitrine tout en tournant la tête et embrassant la joue de sa grand-mère qui lui souriait encore plus si cela était possible et qui passait tendrement une main dans ses boucles blondes.

Henri venait ensuite embrasser sa petite fille. « _Bonjour mon trésor._ » Emma l'embrassait plus timidement que sa femme.

Régina regardait le chocolat d'Emma à moitié fini et sa tartine presque complètement mangé. « _As-tu encore faim bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille.

Emma regardait sa mère et secouait la tête. Elle levait une petite main vers sa maman et indiquait trois doigts. Régina ramassait rapidement sa fille qui se blottissait contre elle. Elle ouvrait le placard qui contenait les médicaments d'Emma, elle sortait une bouteille avec la pipette et reprenait place sur la chaise. Elle installait Emma sur ses genoux et préparait la dose de médicament avant de la donner Emma. Une fois toute la dose avalée, Régina posait la pipette sur l'îlot et elle massait délicatement le ventre d'Emma. Un petit soupir lui échappait et une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Ça va aller bébé._ » Murmurait Régina, elle berçait légèrement Emma tout en fredonnant.

Cora s'occupait de débarrasser le petit déjeuner tandis que Henri prenait place sur une chaise à côté de sa fille. « _Est-ce que ça va aller Régina ?_ » Demandait-il doucement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tendre la main de redessiner doucement le petit sourcil gauche d'Emma du bout de son doigt. Lorsque sa plus jeune fille était bébé, c'était un geste qui l'apaisait toujours.

Emma fermait les yeux et se détendait sous le geste doux et apaisant. Régina souriait tendrement à son père, il avait toujours su comment apaiser ses émotions par des gestes doux. « _Oui, Emma a mal au ventre. Il faut laisser le temps à son médicament d'agir et cela devrait passer._ »

Ils partageaient tous un café et parlaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Régina regarde la pendule. Elle baissait les yeux sur sa fille qui jouait tranquillement avec le bout de ses cheveux. « _As-tu encore mal au ventre Emma ?_ »

Emma relevait la tête vers sa mère et acquiesçait, elle montrait deux doigts.

Régina soupirait légèrement. Elle déposait un baiser sur le front de sa fille et lui frottait le dos. « _Il est temps d'aller s'habiller, nous devons aller voir le docteur Edwards._ » Emma baissait la tête et se blottissait contre sa mère. « _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'hôpital bébé, mais il faut y aller pour s'assurer que tu guéris bien._ » Elle avait un petit hochement de tête pour réponse. « _Je suis certaine que Belle sera là pour te voir_. »

Emma relevait la tête vers sa mère et offrait un petit sourire.

« _Grand-père et grand-mère viendront avec nous et je resterais tout le temps avec toi mon petit cygne._ » Elle se redressait un peu et tendait ses petites lèvres vers sa mère pour un bisou. Régina souriait au charme de sa petite fille, elle se penchait vers le bas et faisait un bisou à Emma qui se blottissait à nouveau contre elle. Elle regardait ses parents. « _Nous montons nous préparer, . . ._ »

« _Puis-je venir avec vous ? J'aimerais voir cette chambre de princesse !_ » Demandait rapidement Cora.

Régina se levait avec Emma dans ses bras. « _Nous revenons vite papa, en attendant fait comme chez toi._ »

« _Ne t'en fait pas chérie._ » Il les regardait quitter la cuisine.

Régina montait à l'étage, suivis de près par Cora. Elle allait directement jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma.

Cora s'arrêtait à l'entrée de la pièce et admirait la décoration. « _C'est une magnifique chambre Régina._ »

Régina se retournait et souriait fièrement à sa mère. Elle posait Emma sur sa hanche et allait cherchait une tenue pour elle dans la penderie. Elle ressortait pour voir sa mère étudier les livres dans la bibliothèque. « _Tu sais ce qu'il manque dans cette chambre, ce sont des photos de vous._ »

Emma relevait la tête à ses mots et regardait sa maman attentivement.

« _Tu voudrais des photos de nous dans ta chambre ?_ » Demandait-elle curieusement à sa fille.

Emma portait timidement sa main sur la poitrine de Régina.

Cora souriait tendrement à sa petite fille, elle l'embrassait et attendait qu'elle la regarde. « _J'ai plein de belles photos de ta maman ma chérie et je serais heureuse de te donner celle que tu veux._ » Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient de surprise, puis brillaient d'excitation. « _Je suis sûr que ta maman aimerait aussi une belle photo de vous deux._ » Emma pointait un petit doigt vers elle. « _Bien sûr toi aussi ma chérie._ » Emma se penchait vers l'avant et embrassait la joue de sa grand-mère.

Le cœur de Cora se réchauffait toujours plus, cette petite fille avait une façon si forte et bouleversante de réchauffer son cœur. Sans parler du sourire aimant de sa fille tandis qu'elle admirait la petite fille dans ses bras, était encore plus beau. Elle était si heureuse.

« _Je t'aime bébé et nous ferons pleins de photo ensemble que nous accrocherons partout dans cette maison ! »_ S'exclamait Régina. Emma regardait sa maman et lui souriait, elle aimait voir Régina si heureuse, elle aimait la voir sourire.

Régina déposait Emma sur le sol et posait ses vêtements sur le lit. Au moment où elle retirait le haut de pyjama de celle-ci, Emma se cachait rapidement derrière ses jambes. Confuse, Régina se baissait vers sa fille qui se cachait immédiatement contre elle. « _Emma ?!_ » Demandait-elle. « _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon petit cygne ?_ »

Seulement, aux mouvements de Cora, Emma s'enfonçait plus profondément contre elle si cela était possible. « _Maman ne bouge plus s'il te plaît._ » Cora se figeait net et Régina écartait un peut le visage d'Emma de sa cachette pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur se serrait devant la peur qui brillait là. « _Hey, mon petit amour, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Grand-mère ne te fera pas de mal et elle t'aimera toujours bébé._ »

Cora portait une main à sa bouche, son cœur se serait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Régina caressait la joue de sa petite fille tendrement. « _Tu es une magnifique petite fille Emma et tu as une famille qui t'aime et te protégera maintenant bébé._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue d'Emma. « _Tu veux bien que grand-mère s'approche ?!_ »

Emma s'accrochait la chemise de soie du pyjama de sa maman, elle hochait nerveusement la tête avant de se blottir à nouveau contre elle.

Cora approchait prudemment de sa fille, elle faisait le tour et son regard se posait sur le petit corps tenu fermement par sa fille. Elle pouvait voir sur le dos et les épaules d'Emma qui n'étaient pas cachées par ses cheveux, des taches de couleur vertes, jaunes, des lignes rouges pour certaines presque disparues et pour d'autre, encore très démarqué sur sa peau pâle.

Elle portait une main à sa bouche afin de retourne son soupir de crainte, elle ne devait pas montrer une telle réaction à Emma qui semblait effrayée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et malgré elle, quelques-unes tombaient sur ses joues.

S'agenouillant près d'elles, Cora caressait tendrement l'arrière de la tête d'Emma. _« Tu veux bien me regarder ma chérie._ » Elle pouvait voir son petit corps trembler et Cora voulait détruire ceux qui avaient osé faire tant de mal à cet enfant.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, Emma se tournait un peu dans les bras de sa mère pour pouvoir voir sa grand-mère.

Cora lui souriait chaleureusement. _« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma chérie, . . ._ » Elle effleurait la joue humide d'Emma. « _Tu es ma petite-fille maintenant et comme ta maman te l'a dit, Je t'aime et je te protégerais pour toujours._ » Lorsqu'une larme roulait sur la joue d'Emma, Cora se penchait en avant et l'enlaçait, ainsi que Régina dans un câlin de groupe. Elle enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure d'or d'Emma. « _Plus personne ne te fera du mal ma chérie, grand-mère te le promet. »_ Elles restaient ainsi plus longtemps.

Finalement Régina terminait de changer sa fille qui ne se cachait plus du regard de Cora.

Une fois prête, Régina laissait sa fille avec sa mère à jouer dans la chambre le temps qu'elle se préparait à son tour.


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais que j'écris peu en ce moment, mais ma vie ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre. Entre les rendez-vous médico et la préparation a mon intervention, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. J'aime encore ces histoires et j'ai dans la tête mes prochains chapitres.

Alors pour répondre à vos questions, je compte terminer cette histoire et toutes les autres, promis.

Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Tout le monde était habillé et prêt à partir. Ils quittaient le manoir Mills pour se rendre à l'hôpital général de Boston. La nervosité était palpable dans l'air et le silence tombait lentement sur la petite famille.

Emma ne voulait pas quitter les bras de sa maman, elle était effrayée. Les adultes semblaient tous nerveux et elle craignait de devoir retourner dans sa chambre à l'hôpital. Elle aimait être avec sa maman à la maison, elle voulait rentrer à la maison. Elle pouvait dire aussi que sa maman était inquiète.

Tremblante de peur, Emma resserrait la prise de ses bras autour du cou de Régina et enfouissait son visage contre la peau chaude de sa mère. Son parfum avait la capacité de la rassurer et de l'apaiser, alors Emma se gorgeait de l'odeur de sa mère.

Régina qui sentait la détresse de sa fille, la tenait plus fermement contre elle, tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'hôpital, accompagné de ses parents qui marchaient près d'elle. Ils montaient jusqu'au service pédiatrique et après c'être présenté à la secrétaire à l'accueil, une infirmière venait les chercher pour les mener dans la salle d'examen.

« _Bonjour mesdames Mills !_ » S'exclamait jovialement la jeune infirmière.

Régina se tournait vers la femme tandis qu'Emma reculait un peu la tête et souriait timidement à la femme chaleureuse.

« _Bonjour Belle, c'est un plaisir de te revoir._ » Régina faisait la bise à Belle.

« _Je suis heureuse de vous voir aussi._ » Elle se déplaçait un peu pour voir Emma. _« Bonjour ma chérie ! Tu sembles être en pleine forme et heureuse avec maman._ » Elle souriait chaleureusement à la petite fille dont les yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle lumière.

Emma se penchait un peu vers Belle pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais s'accrochait encore fermement au cou de Régina.

Comprenant la crainte de la petite fille, Belle s'approchait et acceptait le petit baiser sur sa joue. Elle caressait délicatement la peau de la joue d'Emma avec l'arrière de ses doigts. _« Bonjour ma chérie._ » Emma se cachait à nouveau contre sa mère timidement.

Cora et Henri avaient observé attentivement l'interaction entre Régina, Emma et Belle. Ils étaient heureux de les voir bien s'entendre. La jeune femme avait montré de la douceur et de la compréhension envers Emma et cela les touchaient plus qu'autre chose. S'il y avait une chose à savoir sur Henri et Cora Mills, C'était qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas détruire toutes personnes qui osaient blesser leurs enfants et petits-enfants.

« _Belle, voici mes parents, Henri et Cora Mills._ » Elle souriait fièrement. _« Maman, Papa, Voici Belle French-Lucas. Elle a pris grand soin de nous et surtout d'Emma lorsque nous étions ici._ »

Malgré le fait qu'elle rougissait un peu, Belle souriait grandement à la famille Mills.

 _« Ravis de vous rencontrer._ » Elle serrait la main de Cora et Henri. Belle les menait tous vers la salle d'Examen. Elle avait préparé à l'avance tous ce dont elle aurait besoin. Régina s'approchait du lit et se tournait vers Belle. _« Il faut déshabiller Emma, J'ai besoin de prendre ses constantes, de lui faire une prise de sang et de la peser._ » Expliquait Belle.

Emma resserrait ses bras autour du cou de Régina et se cachait contre elle. Régina lui caressait tendrement le dos. « _Ça va aller Bébé, je suis là_. » Elle donnait un peu de temps à sa fille effrayé pour se calmer. Lorsque les respirations rapides d'Emma s'apaisaient, Régina la posait doucement sur le lit au centre de la pièce. Les larmes roulaient sur les petites joues rouges d'Emma, elle semblait si petite et fragile.

Régina ramassait de nouveau son enfant et la tenait contre elle. _« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur bébé, je resterais avec toi quoi qu'il arrive._ »

Voyant la détresse de leur fille, Cora et Henri s'approchaient d'elles. Se plaçant de chaque côté d'elles, ils les enlaçaient toutes les deux dans une étreinte rassurante. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Emma, nous sommes tous là pour toi ma chérie et nous resterons tous avec toi._ » Cora déposait un doux baiser sur le côté de sa tête blonde.

Emma reculait un peu sa tête pour regarder ses grands-parents qui l'enlaçaient, ainsi que sa maman. Elle se sentait étonnamment en sécurité et protégée. Elle regardait de nouveau sa maman et Emma était surprise de voir une larme rouler sur sa joue. Attrapant son visage avec ses petites mains, Emma appuyait son front contre celui de Régina et respirait profondément le parfum de sa maman. Elle caressait délicatement la peau de son visage, avant de se pencher vers l'avant pour un baiser et se blottir de nouveau contre elle.

Régina soupirait de soulagement et d'amour. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne et je reste avec toi pour toujours._ » Murmurait-elle doucement dans son oreille. Un autre baiser sur le côté de sa tête et Régina posait Emma sur le lit.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réalisés que Belle était toujours là et qu'elle avait regardé toute la scène silencieusement. La jeune femme avait senti son cœur se serrer face à la peur d'Emma, mais elle n'avait pas pu retenir une larme lorsqu'ils c'étaient tous rassemblés autour de l'enfant et l'avaient rassuré. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'Emma était aimée et protégée. Cette merveilleuse petite fille avait enfin une famille pour l'aimer et c'était beau à voir.

Régina déshabillait sa petite fille, pour ne la laisser qu'en culotte et débardeur. Même si la pièce était chauffée, Emma se refroidissait vite et seule, assise sur le lit, elle commençait à trembler. Lorsque Régina la tirait contre elle, Emma se blottissait contre elle pour se réchauffer. Régina lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, elle les avait laissés détacher aujourd'hui. Son bébé avait une magnifique chevelure d'or avec de grosses boucles. Grâce aux produits qu'elle avait achetés, Régina était heureuse de les trouver plus soyeux, ainsi que plus brillant. Avec une bonne coupe et un retrait de quelques centimètres, ils seraient encore plus beaux.

Belle s'approchait du lit tout en souriant chaleureusement à la mère et l'enfant qui semblaient nerveux. _« Très bien, je vais commencer par cette prise de sang. De cette façon, les tests seront faits plus rapidement._ » Régina se déplaçait un peu afin de laisser de la place à Belle, mais elle restait près de sa petite fille tout en la tenant toujours. _« Tu te souviens de la prise de sang Emma ?_ » Demandait Belle.

Emma hochait timidement la tête. Elle attrapait le poignet de sa maman et levait la tête vers elle. Régina lui souriait avec encouragement. « _Ne t'en fait pas bébé, je ne te lâche pas._ » Elle se penchait vers le bas et embrassait tendrement son front.

Emma avait tendu son autre bras vers Belle qui avait utilisé la distraction pour agir. Elle avait passé le garrot autour de son bras et après avoir nettoyé la zone avec un coton d'alcool, Belle avait glissé l'aiguille sous sa peau.

Emma avait tressailli et ses yeux c'étaient remplis de larmes, pourtant elle n'avait pas bougé.

« _Tu es courageuse mon petit cygne, je suis fière de toi_. » Régina lui caressait tendrement la joue. Une fois l'aiguille retiré, Belle posait un morceau de coton et appuyait sur le bras d'Emma. Instinctivement Régina l'attrapait et remplaçait la main de Belle par la sienne.

L'infirmière étiquetait les petites fioles avant de se diriger vers la porte et les donnait afin que les tests soient faits le plus vites possible. Revenant dans la chambre, elle vérifiait que ça ne saignait pas, avant de placer un nouveau coton et un morceau de scotch médical avec des petits lapins sur le bras d'Emma. « _Très bien ma chérie, voyons combien tu pèses._ »

Régina prenait sa fille dans ses bras et la menait jusqu'à la balance sur la table dans le coin de la pièce. Un silence de mort tombait tout à coup dans la salle d'examen et la nervosité de tous montait rapidement en flèche.

Une fois certaine que sa fille ne tomberait pas, Régina retirait ses mains autour de sa taille et regardait avec crainte les chiffres sur la balance changer. Tout le monde retenait son souffle.

Après ce qui semblait être des secondes interminables, le verdict tombait et le cœur de Régina coulait. Elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes et son estomac se nouait. Reprenant rapidement son bébé dans ses bras, elle se déplaçait dans la pièce silencieusement. Emma n'avait pas repris de poids, mais pire encore, elle avait perdu quelques grammes. Elle ne comprenait pas, son bébé avait mangé plus depuis sa sortie qu'elle ne l'avait fait à l'hôpital.

Serrant sa fille contre elle, Régina fermait les yeux tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'elles devraient rester ici et qu'Emma se retrouverait à nouveau enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital. Elle enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de son bébé et se gorgeait de son odeur.

Henri et Cora avaient fermé les yeux lorsque la balance avait indiqué le poids d'Emma. Ils se tenaient par la main dans le soutien car les craintes de leurs filles étaient fondées. Ils regardaient Régina s'agiter nerveusement dans la pièce et décidaient de la laisser faire. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Belle semblait le comprendre aussi parce qu'elle remplissait le dossier d'Emma, ainsi que son carnet de santé silencieusement.

Après un moment, Régina s'asseyait sur le lit et installait Emma sur ses genoux. Elle la tenait contre elle et embrassait le haut de sa tête. _« Ça va aller bébé. Je suis là._ » Murmurait-elle contre ses cheveux. Respirant profondément le parfum de sa fille, Régina se redressait ensuite et regardait Belle. « _Tu peux continuer._ »

Le reste des tests se faisaient dans le silence.

Belle quittait ensuite la salle d'examen, en expliquant qu'elle reviendrait avec le docteur lorsque les résultats de la prise de sang leur seraient parvenus. Elle leur avait fourni la sonnette si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ne rhabillant pas Emma pour que le docteur puisse l'examiner, Belle avait fourni un drap pour la couvrir si Emma avait froid. Régina n'avait pas lâché sa fille depuis la peser et après avoir enroulé le drap autour d'elle pour la couvrir, elle levait les yeux vers ses parents et laissait ses larmes couler. _« Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit hospitalisée à nouveau._ » Sanglotait-elle.

Avec les jours qui passaient dans cette chambre d'hôpital, Régina avait vu son bébé dépérir peu à peu. Depuis que Régina l'avait ramené à la maison, elle avait vu une nouvelle lumière briller dans les yeux de sa fille. Emma s'était ouverte aux nombreuses personnes de sa famille, elle souriait et semblait heureuse. L'idée de la ramener dans cette pièce froide et sans vie lui déchirait le cœur.

Cora s'approchait rapidement et enlaçait sa fille et sa petite-fille. « _Je sais chérie._ » Elle embrassait le dessus de sa tête. _« Vous ne serez pas seule ma chérie, nous serons là pour vous._ »

Régina se calmait finalement dans les bras de sa mère. Emma était cachée contre sa poitrine et ne bougeait pas. Elle se berçait doucement et frottait tendrement le dos de son bébé. Une chose était certaine, elle ne quitterait pas un seul instant son bébé.

Une heure et demie plus tard, un coup à la porte arrêtait la discussion entre Régina et ses parents. Le docteur Carmen Edwards entrait dans la chambre, suivi par Belle. « _Bonjour tout le monde._ » S'exclamait-elle. Belle lui avait fait part de ce qui était arrivé lors des tests et elle pouvait voir la déception dans leur regard. « _Avant de faire les présentations et de parler de tous, laissez-moi vous dire que je ne vais pas hospitaliser Emma._ » Tout le monde soupirait de soulagement.

Régina fronçait les sourcils. « _Mais elle a perdu du poids_. » Elle était confuse.

Carmen souriait tout en se rapprochant du lit sur lequel Régina était installée, avec Emma sur elle. _« Il est normal de perdre du poids lors d'un tel changement de vie, surtout pour Emma. J'ai obtenu les résultats de sa prise de sang et tout est mieux Régina. Il va probablement falloir du temps avant qu'Emma ne trouve un poids convenable, mais tant que son corps garde ce dont il a besoin, alors je ne vois pas de raison de la garder ici lorsqu'elle peut être à la maison avec vous._ »

Une larme roulait sur la joue de Régina tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux et enfouissait son nez dans les boucles d'or de son bébé. Emma continuait à guérir, c'était le plus important. Un poids énorme semblait se lever de ses épaules.

Carmen posait une main sur l'épaule de la mère émue. « _Vous faites ce qu'il faut Régina, Emma guérit. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi rapidement que vous l'avez espéré mais elle guérit et c'est le plus important._ » Régina relevait et hochait la tête. « _D'après les résultats des examens que Belle a faits, Emma est en meilleure forme. Avec le temps son corps se renforcera et elle guérira complètement, j'en suis convaincu._ »

« _Merci !_ » Régina souriait avec reconnaissance au docteur Edwards.

Carmen lui souriait en retour. « _Aucun souci._ » Elle se tournait vers les autres personnes qui souriaient aussi aux bonnes nouvelles. _« Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carmen Edwards._ » Elle tendait et serrait la main de l'homme et la femme.

 _« Bonjour Docteur, je suis Henri Mills, le père de Régina et voici ma femme Cora. Merci de ce que vous faites pour ma fille et ma petite-fille._ » Malgré sa petite taille, Henri Mills était un homme imposant et d'une grande élégance. Carmen était heureuse de voir l'acceptation d'Emma dans leur famille, mais aussi leur soutient dans ses moments difficiles pour Régina et Emma.

« _Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer._ » Elle se tournait vers Régina. « _Très bien, si vous me parliez de ses deux jours à la maison et de l'alimentation d'Emma._ »

Régina parlait au docteur des repas d'Emma, elle parlait plus en détail de celui de dimanche soir. _« Emma s'est laissé emporter par sa gourmandise et elle a fini par vomir son dîner._ » Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure et semblait craintive. « _C'était la première fois bébé que tu mangeais plus que tu ne le pouvais. Je ne suis pas fâchée, mais maintenant tu sais qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter lorsque ton ventre est plein plutôt que de te rendre malade. »_ Emma hochait vigoureusement la tête en accord et tout le monde riait légèrement. Régina lui embrassait tendrement le front. « _C'est bien mon petit cygne._ » Emma souriait timidement à l'éloge.

Régina parlait ensuite des petits déjeuners d'Emma et de son gout pour les fruits. Le docteur hochait la tête et était heureuse de voir les progrès importants que la petite fille avait fait en si peu de temps. « _Qu'en est-il de sa consommation de liquide ?_ »

 _« Je lui donne régulièrement des boissons tout au long de la journée et Emma n'a aucune difficulté à boire._ » Expliquait Régina. _« Je garde de l'eau sur moi lorsque l'on sort pour qu'elle reste hydratée._ »

« _C'est parfait !_ » s'exclamait Carmen avec satisfaction. « _Emma a fait de très gros progrès en très peu de temps Régina. La ramener à la maison était une excellente chose et vous faites ce qu'il faut pour elle._ » Elle pouvait voir combien ces mots étaient important pour la femme brune, Régina, comme tous parents doutaient de faire ce qui était le mieux pour leur enfant.

Régina était heureuse d'entendre qu'elle prenait parfaitement soins de sa fille. Son bébé était tout ce qui importait et elle voulait l'aider à guérir.

« _Bien, . . . avez-vous autre chose à me faire savoir ?_ » Demandait le docteur.

Régina regardait Emma un moment tout en lui caressant le dos, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait dire. Pour la première fois, elle n'était pas certaine de sa décision et elle avait besoin de conseil. Relevant les yeux vers ceux chaleureux du docteur Edwards, Régina parlait calmement. _« Comme vous le savez, Emma fait des cauchemars, ici la question ne se posait pas parce que je ne quittais pas cette chambre mais à la maison, je . . ._ » Emma s'était enfouie contre la poitrine de sa maman. Régina resserrait ses bras autour d'elle comme pour la protéger de tout mal qui oserait l'approcher. « _J'ai essayé de la faire dormir dans sa chambre la nuit, seulement elle a été réveillée par un cauchemar et je l'ai retrouvé en pleurs près de mon lit. »_ Respirant profondément le parfum de sa fille, Régina embrassait le dessus de sa tête. « _Elle ne parle pas et ne fait aucun bruit, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps elle était réveillée et ni qu'elle avait besoin de moi._ »

Le docteur acquiesçait silencieusement, elle comprenait le dilemme de Régina. _« Un enfant a besoin de son espace, tout comme vous avez besoin du vôtre. Votre lit n'est pas celui de votre fille et dans tout autre situation, je vous aurais conseillé de vous accrocher et de faire dormir votre fille dans sa propre chambre._ » Régina baissait les yeux sur son enfant. « _Seulement nous ne sommes pas dans tout autre situation, . ._ . » Régina relevait les yeux vers le docteur. « _Emma a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, elle a eu une vie difficile, pour ne pas dire horrible. Elle guérit de ses blessures physiques, mais aussi psychiques et je ne pense pas que partager votre lit pendant quelques nuits lui nuira._ » Régina soupirait de soulagement. « _Maintenant, il ne faut pas que cela devienne néfaste pour vous comme pour elle._ » Expliquait Carmen.

Régina hochait la tête. « _Elle fait sa sieste l'après-midi sans difficulté dans son lit pour le moment_. »

Carmen acquiesçait. « _Très bien. Vous êtes la meilleure juge de ce qui est le mieux pour votre fille Régina. Vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque, ne vous basez pas sur des avis généraux. Toute la situation est compliquée pour le moment et rien ne peut être définitif_. »

« _Très bien._ » plus confiante maintenant, Régina savait que les choses seraient différentes à la maison pour un certain temps.

« _Maintenant j'aimerais lui faire un examen rapide et vous pourrez quitter l'hôpital._ » Le docteur se levait de sa chaise et s'approchait du lit.

Régina descendait du lit et posait Emma dessus. Sa petite fille nerveuse, lui attrapait la main et la tenait. Le docteur Edwards souriait tendrement à l'enfant. « _Très bien ma chérie, voyons comme tu vas._ » Caressant doucement sa joue, le docteur examinait ses yeux, l'intérieur de sa bouche et ensuite son cou. Elle plaçait le stéthoscope sur ses oreilles et écoutait son cœur et ses poumons.

Emma regardait attentivement ce que le docteur faisait.

Carmen souriait tendrement. « _Aimerais-tu entendre les battements de ton cœur ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Emma relevait les yeux vers elle et la regardait avec surprise. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et hochait timidement la tête. Le docteur plaçait les embouts du stéthoscope sur ses petites oreilles, puis plaçait le pavillon sur la poitrine d'Emma. De petits yeux verts s'élargissaient d'émerveillements au bruit qu'elle entendait. Tout le monde souriait avec adoration.

Emma posait sa petite main sur celle de Carmen, puis montrait sa mère. « _Tu veux écouter le cœur de ta maman ?_ » Demandait-elle avec douceur. N'y avait-il pas de fin à la tendresse et la douceur de cette enfant ? se demandait-elle intérieurement.

Emma hochait timidement la tête, tandis que Régina regardait son bébé avec amour.

Plaçant le pavillon dans sa petite main, Carmen aidait Emma à le poser au-dessus du cœur de Régina qui avait légèrement écarté les côtés de sa chemise afin de dévoiler sa peau. Le beau sourire d'Emma grandissait tandis qu'elle posait ses yeux brillants sur ceux de sa mère. Régina se penchait vers le bas et déposait un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Le docteur Edwards récupérait son stéthoscope, avant d'allonger Emma sur le lit et examiner son ventre. Heureuse de voir que tout était normal, elle étudiait ensuite la cicatrice sur sa cuisse droite. _« Le gonflement s'est amoindri, elle guérit bien. Est-ce encore douloureux ?_ »

Régina caressait le front d'Emma. « _Oui ça l'est encore un peu, mais beaucoup moins qu'au début._ »

« _Bien, continuer de la masser et d'utiliser la crème jusqu'à ce que la cicatrice se fane._ » Carmen caressait doucement la petite joue d'Emma. « _Tout est fini mon ange._ »

Le docteur allait se tourner lorsque sa main était attrapée par une plus petite. Elle regardait la petite fille qui semblait très nerveuse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Emma se levait sur le lit et l'enlaçait. Surprise au début, Carmen posait une main sur le dos d'Emma et une autre dans ses boucles d'or. Elle était profondément touchée par la fillette.

Surprise au début par l'action de sa fille, Régina souriait tendrement à la douce scène.

Se reculant après un moment du docteur, Emma la regardait nerveusement. Carmen se penchait vers l'avant et déposait un petit baiser sur sa joue rougie. _« Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille Emma_. » Emma rougissait un peu plus, elle se tournait vers sa mère et se blottissait immédiatement dans ses bras. « _Il est impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme !_ »

Tout le monde riait dans la pièce.

Carmen allait jusqu'aux papiers et commençait à les remplir tandis que Régina habillait Emma. _« Maman ! Comment puis-je l'habiller si tu la chatouilles tout le temps._ » Elle luttait pour faire entrer le bras d'Emma dans la manche de son pull, mais chaque fois qu'Emma le levait, Cora lui chatouillait sous le bras et Emma se tordait dans tous les sens pour lui échapper.

« _Désoler !_ » Répondait-elle, même si elle n'était absolument pas désolée et chatouillait à nouveau sa petite-fille.

Finalement Régina avait réussi à vêtir son enfant.

« _Très bien, son carnet de santé est rempli et j'ai également ajouté une photocopie de sa prise de sang._ » Elle tendait le livre recouvert d'une couverture douce en peluche avec un ourson dessus. « _Le prochain rendez-vous ne sera pas avant une semaine, je veux continuer à la surveiller de près. La secrétaire à l'accueil vous donnera votre prochain rendez-vous._ » Carmen serrait la main de tout le monde. _« À bientôt Régina. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Mills._ » Elle quittait rapidement la chambre pour aller voir ses autres patients.

« _Je me demandais si toi et Ruby aimeriez passer à la maison ce week-end ?_ » Demandait Régina tout en mettant le manteau, l'écharpe et le bonnet d'Emma.

Belle souriait chaleureusement. _« C'est mon Week-end de congé, je serais très heureuse de venir vous voir._ » Elle réfléchissait un instant. « _Je vais en parler ce soir avec Ruby et je te rappelle pour décider du meilleur moment._ »

Régina ramassait sa fille et s'approchait de la petite brune. _« C'est parfait ! nous n'avons encore rien de prévu, sauf pour le dîner du dimanche soir en famille._ »

« _Très bien._ » Belle faisait la bise à Régina puis embrassait la joue d'Emma qui ne se cachait plus contre sa mère maintenant. Se tournant vers Henri et Cora, Belle leur serrait la main. _« C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame Mills._ »

« _De même très chère._ » s'exclamait Cora avant de quitter la chambre.

« _C'était un plaisir mademoiselle._ » Henri lui souriait chaleureusement avant de suivre sa femme.

Belle souriait simplement. « _Passer une bonne journée._ »

Régina quittait la chambre et Emma secouait sa main pour dire au revoir. _« À bientôt Belle, passe une bonne journée._ » Une fois le rendez-vous pris, Régina quittait l'hôpital avec sa fille et ses parents.

Après avoir installé Emma dans son siège auto, Régina se tournait vers ses parents qui montaient dans la voiture. _« J'ai promis à Emma que nous irions à la libraire après le rendez-vous pour lui acheter des cahiers pour apprendre à lire et à écrire._ » Elle fermait la portière arrière et ouvrait celle du conducteur. « _Nous pouvons ensuite rentrer au manoir et déjeuner tous ensemble._ » Régina jetait un coup d'œil à sa fille dans le rétroviseur. _« Tous ces examens ont fatigué Emma et je suis certaine qu'elle s'endormira très vite après son repas._ » Voyant sa fille porter une main à sa bouche tout en baillant, Régina souriait. « _Ou peut-être avant._ »

Henri et Cora souriaient également.

Tenant la main de sa mère et de sa grand-mère, Emma entrait dans la grande librairie. Ses petits yeux verts s'élargissaient devant tous les livres autour d'elle. Régina se dirigeait rapidement vers le comptoir et s'adressait à la vendeuse. _« Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir si vous vendez des cahiers d'exercices pour apprendre à lire, à écrire et à compter ?_ »

Emma qui était bien trop petite pour voir le dessus du comptoir même sur la pointe des pieds, était ramassé par sa grand-mère. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement tandis qu'elle regardait la vendeuse revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs cahiers dans les mains.

Tandis que Régina parlait avec la jeune femme des différents cahiers, Cora emmenait Emma un peu plus loin dans la boutique vers les rayons des livres pour enfants. Cora attrapait différents livres et les regardait, elle les montrait à sa petite-fille qui semblait toujours plus émerveillée. Henri s'était joint à elles et profitait de ce moment tous les trois.

Henri sortait un livre très coloré d'une étagère qui avait attiré son regard. Emma se penchait vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains. « _Celui-ci parle des licornes, . ._ . » Il montrait la couverture du livre sur laquelle se trouvait une belle licorne blanche, a la crinière arc-en-ciel et une corne blanche, scintillante sur le front. _« Sais-tu ce qu'est une licorne ?_ » Demandait-il à la petite fille subjuguée. Emma le regardait et secouait la tête dans la négation. « _C'est un cheval magique, ses pouvoirs sont dans sa corne._ »

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient et elle touchait le livre avec précaution.

« _Le veux-tu ?_ » Demandait Cora à sa petite-fille. Emma la regardait avec surprise, avant de hocher timidement la tête. Cora lui embrassait le front. « _Alors nous le prenons_. »

Étudiant d'autres étagères, Henri trouvait d'autres numéro du livre de licorne. _« Regarde chérie, il semblerait que ce soit une série._ » Il montrait sa trouvaille à sa femme qui semblait contente.

« _Peut-être font-ils un coffret contenant toute la série._ » Tandis qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux, le regard de Cora était attiré par quelque chose sur un présentoir. Elle s'approchait rapidement et souriait. « _Regarde Henri_. » Elle attrapait un coffret contenant quatre livres de la série les aventures de Myra la licorne et une peluche ressemblant à la licorne était incluse.

Cora tendait le paquet à Henri qui était heureux de pouvoir faire plaisir à sa petite-fille. Emma ne lâchait pas des yeux la licorne entre ses mains. Ouvrant la boîte, Henri tendait la peluche à Emma qui l'attrapait timidement avant de la blottir contre sa poitrine. Elle levait les yeux vers ses grands-parents et les regardait avec adoration. Se tournant vers sa grand-mère, Emma déposait un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Sachant que ce serait également le tour de son mari, Cora s'approchait de lui pour permettre à Emma de l'embrasser. Ensemble, ils embrassaient Emma sur chacune de ses joues et la petite fille souriait grandement.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient vu Régina près d'une étagère qui les regardait tendrement et avait pris une photo du baiser. Elle avait une main posée sur son cœur et était émue de voir sa fille si heureuse et confiante avec ses parents.

« _Très bien, allons payer pour ceux-ci et rentrons pour manger, je commence à avoir faim._ » S'exclamait Henri et Emma hochait la tête en accord. Cora gloussait doucement. « _Régina doit probablement avoir fini maintenant._ »

« _Je suis prête à y aller._ » Ils se tournaient vers elle et sa petite fille portait un magnifique sourire. Elle levait sa peluche et la montrait à Régina, avant de pointer le coffret de livre que son père tenait dans ses mains. _« Oh, c'est très joli bébé, qui t'a eu ça ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en caressant la tête de sa fille.

Emma pointait timidement ses grands-parents du doigt.

« _Leur as-tu dit merci ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. Emma hochait vigoureusement la tête. « _Grand-père et grand-mère sont très gentils !_ » S'exclamait Régina. Emma regardait ses grands-parents avant d'ouvrir ses bras très largement. Régina regardait sa fille avec émerveillement, tandis que Cora et Henri souriaient amoureusement à l'enfant. « _Oui, aussi gentil que ça !_ » Un baiser sur la joue de sa fille et Régina se dirigeait vers la caisse.

Henri payait pour les livres d'Emma puis ramassait les achats de sa fille avant de quitter la librairie tous ensemble.

Arrivé au manoir, Régina et Cora allaient dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner, Henri et Emma allaient jouer dans le salon. Emma était heureuse de montrer à son grand-père tous ses jouets préférés et de jouer avec lui.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement à la table de la salle et comme l'avait prédit Régina, Emma somnolait au-dessus de son assiette. Avant qu'elle ne s'endorme complètement, Régina ramassait sa fille et après un tour de table pour un baiser de ses grands-parents, elle montait à l'étage. Régina la déshabillait pour qu'elle soit plus confortable, avant de la border sous sa couverture. Emma attrapait ses peluches, avec la nouvelle offerte par Henri et Cora, ses petits bras étaient maintenant pleins en plus de ses deux doudous.

Régina lui embrassait tendrement la tempe. « _Fait de beaux rêves mon petit cygne. Je t'aime._ » Elle allumait la veilleuse et quittait la chambre silencieusement.

Régina retrouvait ses parents dans la salle à manger et tous finissaient tranquillement leur repas. Après avoir débarrassé la table et tout nettoyé, Régina et ses parents s'installaient dans le salon. _« Cette matinée a été de vraie montagne russe. »_ Soupirait Régina tout en se frottant le front.

Henri et Cora hochaient la tête avec compréhension.

« _Merci d'avoir été là pour nous._ » Elle était si heureuse d'avoir ses parents près d'elle.

« _Nous serons toujours là pour toi ma chérie._ » Henri attrapait la main de sa fille. « _Nous serons également toujours là pour Emma._ »

Essuyant ses yeux, Régina souriait tendrement à ses parents.

« _J'imagine que si tu as acheté ses livres pour Emma, cela signifie que tu ne la mets pas à l'école cette année_ ?! » s'exclamait Cora.

Régina secouait la tête. _« Non, elle n'est pas prête pour cela. Tout d'abord avec ses difficultés à se nourrir et sa fatigue régulière, Emma ne tiendrait pas une journée complète à l'école. De plus, elle ne supporte pas d'être séparé de moi et je ne le supporterais pas non plus._ » Elle s'installait confortablement sur le canapé. « _Je préfère lui faire l'école à la maison pour cette première année et nous verrons l'année prochaine._ »

Cora réfléchissait silencieusement un instant, avant de poser une question qu'elle avait depuis un moment. _« Qu'en est-il du fait qu'elle ne parle pas ? Tu n'as pas vraiment expliqué pourquoi elle était muette, ni de ce que tu allais faire pour l'aider à communiquer._ »

Régina était silencieuse un moment, pour être honnête, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. _« Le docteur Edwards ne peut pas expliquer médicalement la raison pour laquelle Emma ne parle pas._ » Elle regardait ses parents qui fronçaient les sourcils. « _Elle pense que c'est plutôt un blocage psychologique. Emma parlera lorsqu'elle sera prête, mais elle pourrait aussi ne jamais parler._ »

Cora et Henri se regardaient avec tristesse.

« _Je devrais envisager de lui trouver un professeur particulier pour lui enseigner le langage des signes._ » Elle passait un doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. « _Elle aura également besoin d'un professeur connaissant ce langage pour qu'elle puisse bien s'adapter à l'école, elle . . ._ »

« _Régina !_ » La voix d'Henri était douce tandis qu'il attrapait les mains agitées de sa fille. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêtait et le regardait, Henri parlait calmement. « _Emma est avec toi depuis deux semaines et cela fait seulement deux jours que tu l'as ramené à la maison._ » Les épaules de Régina chutaient. _« Je comprends ton besoin de planifier et préparer l'avenir, je blâme ta mère pour ce côté de toi._ » Cora soupirait tout en roulant des yeux, tandis que Régina riait, les larmes plein les yeux, quelques-unes lui échappaient. _« Tu as un an, chérie, un an pour aimer, choyer, protéger et aider à guérir le cœur de ta petite fille Régina._ »

Henri effaçait les larmes des joues de sa fille. « _Je sais que rien ne dit qu'Emma parlera un jour et même si elle reste muette, tu ne l'aimeras pas moins et nous non plus._ » Régina hochait la tête. _« Profite du temps avec elle, même si les choses sont difficiles et compliquées par moments. Profite de chaque seconde avec Emma et essaie de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour l'avenir._ »

Régina fermait les yeux un instant tout en respirant profondément. Elle regardait de nouveau ses parents après un moment. « _Je veux seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle._ »

Henri et Cora souriaient chaleureusement. _« Comme tous bons parents ma chérie. » Régina souriait à sa mère. « Ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Emma c'est toi Régina ! Tu es ce qu'elle désir, ce dont elle a besoin, . . ._ » Cora posait une main sur la joue de sa fille. « _Tu es tout pour elle ma chérie._ »

Des bruits de pas rapides leur faisaient tourner la tête rapidement vers l'escalier. Emma courait vers eux et se jetait dans les bras de sa mère qui la serrait rapidement contre elle. Enroulant ses bras autour de son bébé, Régina pouvait sentir son petit corps trembler comme une feuille. « _Tout vas bien bébé, je suis là._ » Elle se berçait doucement avec Emma. « _Tu as fait un cauchemar bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement dans les cheveux d'Emma. Emma hochait la tête, puis se blottissait plus loin dans le corps de sa mère.

Régina s'installait plus confortablement dans le canapé, elle attrapait la couverture sur le dos de celui-ci et l'enroulait autour du corps froid de son bébé. « _Je suis là Emma._ » Elle caressait tendrement son petit dos et respirait profondément sa douce odeur de bébé. Régina pouvait se sentir apaisé chaque fois qu'elle se gorgeait du parfum de sa fille. _« Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ »

Après un moment, Emma s'endormait de nouveau contre Régina.

Soupirant de soulagement, Régina berçait doucement sa fille. Elle aimait avoir cette capacité de pouvoir rassurer et calmer Emma. Embrassant doucement le haut de la tête de sa fille, Régina relevait les yeux vers ses parents.

Henri et Cora souriaient tendrement à leur fille.

Après le réveil d'Emma, ils jouaient avec la petite fille à différents jeux, puis partageaient un goûter sucré. Régina faisait une petite exception afin de faire plaisir à sa fille après une matinée difficile. Cora et Henri profitaient de gâter leur petite-fille.

Une fois Cora et Henri partis, Régina et Emma passaient une soirée tranquille. Après le dîner, mère et fille montaient à l'étage et s'installaient sur la chaise à bascule dans la chambre d'Emma. Régina lisait un des nouveaux livres d'Emma sur Myra la licorne.

Emma s'endormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère.

Se balançant doucement dans la chaise, Régina profitait de ce moment. Elle aimait chaque seconde passée avec Emma. Régina caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille, avant de se lever et la mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Régina montait dans son lit et tenait Emma contre elle. Une fois bien installée et couverte, Régina s'enroulait autour de son bébé et s'endormait à son tour.

Une autre journée, une autre matinée douce entre mère et fille. Pendant que Régina travaillait à son bureau, Emma après avoir écouté les instructions de sa mère, commençait ses premières leçons d'écriture et d'apprentissage de l'alphabet.

Cessant de taper un instant sur le clavier de son ordinateur, Régina regardait Emma. Un petit bout de langue sortait du coin de sa bouche tandis qu'elle se concentrait afin de retracer le plus précisément possible les lettres en pointillés sur son cahier d'exercices. De temps en temps elle repoussait une mèche d'or qui tombait devant ses yeux. Régina la trouvait magnifique et si adorable. Une petite fille comme les autres, qui faisait ses devoirs. Le cœur de Régina se gonflait toujours plus d'amour pour son bébé.

L'heure du déjeuner arrivait rapidement. Emma faisait une sieste après son repas et à son réveil Régina lui proposait de retourner au parc et peut-être jouer avec Sam s'il était présent avec sa mère. Le garçon attendait avec impatience sa nouvelle amie et lorsqu'il voyait Régina s'approcher avec Emma, il courait rapidement vers elles. Saluant poliment Régina, Sam tirait ensuite Emma avec lui vers la structure de jeux. Régina tout en riant s'asseyait près de Clara après l'avoir salué. Les deux compères s'étaient défoulés et Emma avait été moins craintive, bien sûr elle était venue plusieurs fois pour boire et simplement embrasser sa mère avant de retourner jouer. Encore une fois, Emma était tombée de fatigue dans les bras de Régina après c'être dépensé pendant plus de deux heures. Leur soirée était calme et semblable à celle de lundi un goûter éclair tandis qu'Emma tombait de sommeil. Une sieste dans les bras de maman, une après-midi de jeux toutes les deux, avant d'aller préparer le dîner. Un repas calme et serein, une soirée douce avec une belle histoire et les bras rassurants de maman, qui la tenaient tout en se berçant dans la chaise à bascule. Régina installait ensuite Emma dans sa chambre avant de se préparer à son tour pour la nuit, elle entrait dans son lit puis prenait sa fille dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre son bébé dans le pays des rêves.

Jeudi avait la même routine que la veille, après le petit déjeuné et c'être habillé, mère et fille allaient dans le bureau de Régina pour travailler toutes les deux. Régina pouvait travailler le matin pendant qu'Emma faisait ses exercices et cela leur laissait le reste de la journée pour s'amuser.

Elles avaient ensuite passé leur après-midi à faire des biscuits à la grande joie d'Emma qui aimait faire des activités avec sa maman. Elles allaient ensuite chez Henri et Cora en fin d'après-midi avec quelques biscuits.

Toujours très heureux et impatients de revoir leur fille et leur petite-fille, Emma avait été traité comme une petite princesse par ses grands-parents. Au plus grand bonheur de Cora, Emma c'était endormi dans ses bras à la fin de la soirée tandis qu'ils discutaient dans le salon.

Vendredi matin arrivait enfin et après un délicieux petit-déjeuner et une fois habillé, Régina installait sa fille sur ses genoux après c'être assise sur le canapé. _« J'aimerais parler de quelque chose avec toi mon petit cygne._ » Hochant la tête, Emma jouait avec le bout des cheveux de Régina tout en la regardant dans les yeux. _« Je t'ai dit hier que nous devions nous rendre à mon travail pour que je puisse régler quelques petites choses ainsi je n'aurais pas besoin d'y retourner avant un moment. »_ Emma hochait encore la tête. _« Nous allons y aller maintenant bébé, tu resteras avec moi dans mon bureau tout le temps et je ne te laisserais pas seule un seul instant, d'accord ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en caressant les boucles d'or de sa fille.

Emma hochait à nouveau la tête et se blottissait contre Régina. Elle savait que sa maman tiendrait sa parole et ne la laisserait pas seule. Contrairement à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait connues avant, maman ne mentait pas et elle tenait chacune de ses promesses. Relevant la tête de sous le menton de Régina, elle se redressait un peu afin de déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de celle-ci qui lui souriait maintenant comme si elle lui avait offert une étoile. Emma aimait faire sourire sa maman ainsi, son cœur faisait toujours de drôle de chose dans sa poitrine lorsque maman lui souriait et la regardait avec les yeux débordant d'amour. Se blottissant de nouveau contre Régina, Emma soupirait de contentement. Elle se sentait tellement aimée et à sa place dans les bras de Régina.

Mère et fille quittaient le manoir et montaient en voiture pour se rendre au cabinet de Régina. Après avoir sorti son bébé de la voiture, Régina la prenait dans ses bras. Elle était certaine qu'Emma serait nerveuse et peut-être même effrayée de découvrir un nouvel endroit et de nouvelles personnes. Elle préférait donc la tenir à l'abri dans ses bras. Elle prenait leurs sacs et entrait dans le bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur, Emma resserrait sa prise autour du cou de Régina et se cachait un peu contre elle.

 _« Tout vas bien bébé, maman est là et je ne te lâche pas mon petit cygne._ » un baiser sur sa tempe, Régina respirait profondément le parfum de sa fille, avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et marcher d'un pas sûr et ferme vers l'accueil où se trouvait sa secrétaire.

Elle avait craint au début de reprendre son masque de Régina Mills, la méchante reine, une femme froide et distante. Emma n'avait connu que la vraie Régina, celle profondément caché en elle. La femme douce et chaleureuse, la mère attentionnée et aimante. Elle avait eu peur d'effrayer sa fille et peut-être même de la décevoir en remettant son masque devant le monde extérieur. Pourtant, c'était tout le contraire, Emma semblait plus rassurée et confiante depuis qu'elle avait montré à sa fille le masque qu'elle portait devant le reste du monde. Emma ne semblait en aucun cas nerveuse de venir chercher du réconfort et de la tendresse tandis qu'elle portait une expression dure et distante.

Régina sentait son cœur s'emplir toujours plus d'amour pour son enfant tandis que celle-ci l'acceptait et l'aimait tout entière.

Hanna Carlyle était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, blonde, aux yeux bruns, elle était plutôt potelet et d'une grande beauté. C'était une femme droite et très loyale. Lors de l'ouverture de son cabinet avec Gold et August, Régina avait reçu plusieurs personnes pour le poste de secrétaire et c'était Hanna qui avait fait la plus grande impression auprès de Régina. Elle avait embauché la femme a la déception de Gold qui avait tenté de débaucher la femme sans grand succès. Hanna avait une éthique et même si Gold était l'un des meilleurs avocats de la ville, ces méthodes pour gagner une affaire laissaient parfois à désirer. Régina était un requin et le mal incarné pour la partie adverse mais elle respectait la loi pour déchirer le cœur de ses adversaires.

« _Bonjour madame Mills !_ » S'exclamait Hanna. Elle était surprise de voir un enfant dans les bras de sa patronne. Après tant d'années a travaillé pour Régina, elle savait que celle-ci n'avait pas d'enfant, surtout de cet âge et plus encore qu'elle ne fréquentait personne non plus. _« Tous vos dossiers son prêt sur votre bureau, un café vous attend également. Monsieur Booth et monsieur Gold ont dû sortir d'urgence ce matin mais ils m'ont informé qu'ils reviendraient rapidement._ » Elle avait suivi sa patronne jusque dans son bureau et regardait avec étonnement la femme poser délicatement l'enfant sur son bureau avant de commencer à la déshabiller.

Une masse de boucle blonde apparaissait, puis une fois le manteau de l'enfant retiré, Hanna réalisait que la fillette était très petite. Ce qui la surprenait le plus, c'était le sourire aimant et le regard chaleureux de Régina. Cette femme qui avait toujours été si professionnelle et distante, semblait tout à coup chaleureuse et douce. Le froid et la sévérité avaient fait place à la tendresse et la délicatesse.

« _Très bien Hanna, . . ._ » Régina attrapait Emma et la posait sur son fauteuil, avant de se tourner et de se dévêtir à son tour. « _Ne bouge pas chérie._ » Au signe de tête d'Emma, Régina retirait son manteau et son écharpe, avant de tendre le tout à Hanna qui avait déjà une main tendue pour les accrocher aux portemanteaux. « _Laissez-moi vous donner les différents dossiers à ranger, . . ._ » Elle attrapait sa mallette et sortait ses papiers.

Régina regardait Hanna prendre les dossiers tout en jetant un regard furtif à sa fille assise derrière elle sur son fauteuil. Emma tenait sa licorne dans ses mains et observait attentivement tout ce qui se passait. « _Hanna, voici ma fille, Emma Mills, . . ._ » Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire méchamment à l'élargissement des yeux et de la bouche de sa secrétaire maintenant stupéfaite. Elle s'approchait de sa fille et lui caressait tendrement la tête. _« Bébé, voici Hanna Carlyle, elle travaille pour moi._ »

Emma étudiait attentivement la femme, avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main comme salutation. Elle se cachait ensuite derrière sa licorne et regardait timidement la femme qui l'observait encore.

Hanna sortait de sa stupeur et souriait doucement à l'enfant timide. _« Ravi de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Mills._ » Un plus grand sourire lui était donné en retour et Hanna était enchantée de voir l'amour entre la mère et la fille qui se regardaient silencieusement. Elles étaient belles toutes les deux et Hanna voyait sa patronne sous un autre jour.

Regardant de nouveau sa secrétaire, Régina reprenait un peu son masque d'avocate. « _À partir de maintenant, personne n'entre dans ce bureau sans avoir frappé et attendu mon autorisation pour entrer, surtout si Emma se trouve avec moi_. » Hanna hochait rapidement la tête. _« Vers 10 heures, si nous sommes encore là, pouvez-vous passer commande auprès de la boulangerie que j'aime tant et faire apporter mon habituel, ainsi qu'un pain au chocolat pour ma fille ?!_ » Hanna hochait la tête et répondait un oui madame. « _C'est tout pour le moment, merci Hanna._ »

« _Très bien madame._ » Elle quittait le bureau et fermait la porte derrière elle. Le rôle de mère allait étonnamment bien à sa patronne, Régina semblait plus brillante et plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

Ramassant sa fille de son fauteuil, Régina la serrait contre elle. _« Personne n'entrera ici sans ma permission bébé, tu n'as rien à craindre._ » Elle allait jusqu'au coin canapé et table basse. Son bureau était vaste, il y avait un bureau au fond de la pièce devant les fenêtres et face à la porte, sur la gauche se trouvait le coin salon avec une cheminée et sur la droite se trouvait la grande table pour les réunions. Toute la pièce était en noir et blanc et très chic, seulement elle manquait de chaleur.

Emma regardait l'endroit avec attention. Le bureau ressemblait beaucoup à Régina mais pas à sa maman, la femme qu'elle avait toujours connue et qu'elle savait maintenant était réservé pour elle seule et sa famille. Elle n'était pas effrayée ou confuse de voir sa maman très stricte et froide avec le reste du monde, parce qu'elle avait le cœur chaud et aimant de sa maman juste pour elle. Emma avait vu sa maman effrayée quelque personne simplement en leur parlant, Régina était très forte et tout le monde le savait. Emma se sentait plus en sécurité avec sa maman, elle savait que celle-ci ne laisserait aucun mal lui arriver et que les autres devraient craindre la colère de sa mère.

Régina installait sa fille devant la table basse en verre noir. _« Tu peux t'installer là et faire ton travail bébé._ » Elle récupérait le sac à dos licorne d'Emma et déposait ses affaires sur la table. Régina retournait jusqu'au sac à langer de sa fille et récupérait les boissons qu'elle avait apportées avec elle. Une fois son bébé bien installé avec ses cahiers d'écriture et ses jouets, Régina s'accroupissait devant elle pour avoir ses yeux au même niveau que ceux de son enfant. « _Je serais à mon bureau pour travailler, comme à la maison._ » Elle caressait tendrement la joue gauche d'Emma tout en repoussant quelques cheveux d'or devant ses yeux. « _Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu viennes me le dire. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me déranger bébé_. » Emma hochait la tête. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Un câlin et un baiser de la part de sa fille, puis Régina se levait et allait à son bureau pour travailler.

Un coup à la porte sortait Régina de son travail, elle allait autoriser la personne à entrer, c'était probablement Hanna car Régina remarquait qu'il était maintenant 10 heures, lorsque Emma courait rapidement vers elle. Attrapant sa fille juste à temps, Régina l'installait sur elle et la tenait dans ses bras. « _Entrer !_ » Ordonnait-elle.

Hanna entrait timidement dans le bureau de sa patronne, elle remarquait la petite Emma blotti dans les bras de sa mère et la regarder avec précaution. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ses beaux yeux verts effrayés, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nommer mais qui vous serrait le cœur. Qu'avait bien pu vivre cette si jeune petite fille pour avoir un tel regard ? Se demandait Hanna.

Avec précaution, elle se rapprochait du bureau de Régina et posait les collations dessus. « _J'ai également obtenu un jus d'orange et un jus de pomme pour Emma, j'ignorais ce qu'elle préférait._ » Informait-elle Régina tout en sortant les briques de jus.

Emma regardait Hanna avec surprise, avant de lui sourire timidement. Pas encore sûr de pouvoir s'approcher de la femme, Emma regardait sa mère et une fois son attention obtenue, elle tortillait son doigt afin qu'elle se penche vers elle.

Régina gloussait tout en obéissant. Emma embrassait doucement la joue de sa mère, avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine de celle-ci, puis d'indiquer la secrétaire du doigt.

Comprenant ce que sa fille tentait de lui dire, Régina lui caressait tendrement les cheveux tout en lui souriant fièrement. « _Emma aimerait que je vous dise merci de sa part._ » Régina relevait la tête et regardait Hanna.

Surprise au début, Hanna comprenait que l'enfant ne parlait probablement pas. Elle souriait chaleureusement à la petite fille nerveuse. « _Avec plaisir mademoiselle Mills._ » Les yeux d'Emma brillaient de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de joie et elle se redressait fièrement. Hanna pouvait voir combien cela comptait pour Emma d'être une Mills et aussi combien sa réaction rendait Régina heureuse. Cette petite fille était un vrai rayon de soleil.

Jamais durant toutes ses années à travailler pour Régina Mills, Hanna n'aurait pensé voir cette femme porter une expression aimante et chaleureuse, la voir si heureuse et fière. Sa patronne avait beaucoup changé durant ses quelques jours et tout cela grâce au petit trésor dans ses bras, qu'elle tenait avec amour et protection.

« _Merci Hanna, vous pouvez nous laisser. »_ Régina ramassait sa fille, qu'elle installait sur sa hanche une fois qu'elle c'était levé. La secrétaire sortait du bureau sans un mot de plus. Régina tendait à sa fille les boissons et elle prenait les pâtisseries. S'installant confortablement sur le canapé, Régina posait Emma à côté d'elle. Mère et fille partageaient une petite collation tranquillement.

Le petit déjeuner avait été un peu difficile ce matin et Emma avait peut manger. Régina n'avait pas poussé sa fille à manger plus. Maintenant elle était heureuse de voir Emma boire son jus de pomme et manger son pain au chocolat avec enthousiasme.

Quelque minute plus tard, Emma avait mangé presque la moitié de son pain au chocolat et bu toute sa brique de jus de pomme. Installé sur les genoux de Régina, mère et fille se blottissaient dans le canapé pendant que Régina lui massait tendrement le ventre. Après quelques minutes, Régina passait une main dans les cheveux d'or de son bébé. _« J'ai encore un peu travail à faire ma chérie. Tu veux bien jouer encore un peu avec tes jouets en attendant ?_ »

Emma relevait la tête et souriait simplement à sa mère tout en hochant la tête. Un baiser sur sa joue et elle descendait des genoux de Régina. Avant que celle-ci ne puisse se lever, Emma tendait son cahier à sa mère pour lui montrer son travail. Elle se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure dans l'attente du jugement de sa mère.

Régina regardait attentivement le travail d'Emma. Elle avait remarqué l'amélioration rapide de l'écriture d'Emma depuis quelques jours. Régina n'était pas certaine si Emma apprenait au même rythme qu'un enfant de son âge, ou si sa fille était plus intelligente qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Sa petite fille était très appliquée et très concentrée lorsqu'elle faisait ses exercices d'écriture, seulement sa calligraphie avait fait d'énormes progrès. Régina pensait qu'elle devrait surveiller cela de près à l'avenir.

Fière de son travail, Régina faisait un grand sourire à Emma. _« Je suis très fière de toi bébé, tu as fait de l'excellent travail !_ » Elle recevait un sourire éblouissant de la part de sa fille dont les yeux brillaient de joie en sachant qu'elle avait rendu sa maman fière d'elle. Régina ramassait sa fille et lui faisait plein de bisous sur le visage qui faisait rire Emma. « _Tu es très doué bébé et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, . . . »_ Chaque mot était ponctué par un baiser déposer sur le front, les joues, le nez, les yeux d'Emma qui gloussait tout en essayant de lutter contre l'attaque de bisous qui chatouillaient.

Finalement Régina cessait son attaque et tenait sa fille contre elle. Emma soupirait de contentement, elle enroulait ses bras autour du cou de Régina et cachait son visage contre la peau de sa mère. Régina sentait son cœur battre plus vite tandis qu'elle sentait le sourire d'Emma se former contre sa peau. Avoir sa petite fille heureuse était tout ce qui lui importait le plus.

À contre cœur, elle déposait Emma sur le sol et retournait à son bureau. Si elle finissait son travail maintenant, elle aurait les prochains jours tranquilles à passer avec sa fille.

Emma récupérait plusieurs de ses jouets et allait s'installer sur le sol à côté du canapé. Elle restait hors de vu du reste du bureau, mais elle pouvait voir sa mère parfaitement. Régina souriait tendrement lorsqu'elle remarquait que sa fille c'était à nouveau installer de façon à pouvoir toujours se voir. Emma relevait la tête et lui souriait timidement, avant de se plonger dans la nouvelle aventure de sa licorne.

La perfection c'était cela pensait Régina et elle profitait de chaque instant pleinement.

Un coup sec à la porte sortait Régina du papier qu'elle lisait attentivement. Retirant ses lunettes, elle se frottait le pont du nez, tout en lançant un fort et ferme « Entrer. » Emma avait cessé de bouger et écoutait les bruits du nouveau venu. Au fort « _Ont doit frapper et attendre maintenant Régina_ _!_ » Emma avait lâché tout ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, avant d'attraper sa licorne et courir vers sa mère dans la peur.

À l'éclat de voix, le visage de Régina avait pris une expression dure et froide. Elle c'était tourné rapidement et avait attrapé sa fille qui se jetait immédiatement dans ses bras. Emma tremblait tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrochait fermement à elle.

August et Gold c'étaient figés lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu une petite masse de boucles blondes sortir de derrière le canapé et courir vers Régina. Confus quant à la présence de l'enfant dans le bureau et plus encore du comportement de Régina. Les deux hommes frissonnaient un peu devant la méchante reine en pleine gloire. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Avant de se faire éviscérer par Régina qui se renfrognait de plus en plus, August baissait la tête honteusement. « _Pardon !_ » S'excusait-il pitoyablement.

« _La prochaine fois que vous entrez dans mon bureau monsieur Booth, je m'attends à ce que vous vous comportez comme un homme civilisé, sans hurler comme un animal et effrayer ma fille._ » Elle le réprimandait durement, mais intérieurement, Régina souriait méchamment devant l'expression stupéfaite des deux hommes.

August couinait misérablement à nouveau. « J _e ne le referai plus, promis_. »

Un petit souffle à son oreille, puis plus de tremblement venant de sa fille, Régina tournait la tête vers Emma qui se reculait un peu pour la voir. Les yeux de sa fille étaient larges mais par le sourire sur ses lèvres, il était évident qu'elle riait également.

Emma était amusée par la réaction de l'homme tandis qu'il se faisait gronder par sa maman. Elle se demandait si maman le punirait pour avoir mal agi. L'idée de le voir envoyé au coin par sa mère était très drôle. Elle tournait la tête pour voir les deux hommes, avant de se cacher à nouveau contre sa mère.

Régina était amusée par la réaction de sa fille et elle se détendait immédiatement. _« Prenez un siège messieurs_. » Les deux soupiraient de soulagement au changement de comportement de Régina. August n'était pas un méchant homme, en fait c'était tout le contraire, il avait un très grand cœur. Il était bruyant et exubérant, mais en s'extirpant de la rue, il avait travaillé très dur pour en arriver ou il était aujourd'hui et Régina le respectait beaucoup pour cela.

 _« Alors c'est ta fille ?_ » Demandait timidement August.

Régina leur souriait fièrement. « _En effet, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille, Emma Cora Mills._ » Emma se reculait un peu et tournait la tête vers les deux hommes. « _Emma, voici August Booth et Robert Gold, ce sont les collègues de maman._ » Emma les étudiait un moment, avant de secouer timidement la main pour leur dire bonjour.

Régina installait sa fille sur ses genoux et la tenait contre elle.

« _Bonjour Emma ! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer._ » Saluait chaleureusement August.

Emma reconnaissait sa voix, il était l'homme que sa maman venait de réprimander. Elle le trouvait plutôt drôle et gentil.

« _Enchanter miss Mills._ » Gold était plus froid et distant. Emma se blottissait un peu plus contre sa mère, elle ne l'aimait pas et en fait il lui faisait un peu peur. « _J'imagine qu'elle est la raison de ton soudain abandon de ta carrière._ » Sa voix tenait beaucoup de dédain et de mépris pour son récent comportement.

Régina ne s'offusquait absolument pas de sa réaction, en fait elle l'attendait même. Gold ne vivait que pour son travail, voilà pourquoi il avait perdu sa femme et son fils, il y avait maintenant 5 ans. Ne supportant plus de ne jamais voir son mari et de sa soif de pouvoir, Milah avait demandé le divorce et elle avait obtenu la garde complète de leur fils Neal. Gold ne le voyait que très peu.

 _« Je n'ai pas abandonné ma carrière, pour le moment ma fille est beaucoup plus importante que tout le reste._ » Expliquait Régina. Les deux hommes pouvaient voir une nouvelle lueur briller dans son regard brun, August était heureux pour elle, quant à Gold, il roulait des yeux à cela.

Emma relevait la tête et regardait sa maman avec amour et adoration. Régina lui souriait tendrement avant de se baisser et lui embrasser tendrement le front.

Gold détournait le regard, il tentait de garder son masque de mépris mais intérieurement, il jalousait la femme pour recevoir de tel regard de la part de son enfant. Il se souvenait encore de l'admiration et l'amour que son fils lui vouait, seulement aujourd'hui il ne voyait plus que la déception dans son regard. Robert regrettait son manque d'effort pour garder sa famille à l'époque.

 _« J'ai apporté à Hanna tous les papiers que vous pourriez avoir besoin pour les dossiers que vous avez repris._ » Régina frottait tendrement le dos d'Emma qui jouait avec le bout de ses cheveux. « _Je n'arrête pas de travailler, seulement pour le moment je vais travailler le plus possible à la maison et rester avec Emma._ »

August hochait la tête, il était heureux pour son amie. « _Ça te va bien le rôle de maman, tu sais._ » Le sourire éblouissant qu'il recevait en retour était à couper le souffle.

« _Merci !_ » Se contentait-elle de répondre. Régina glissait un doigt sous le menton de sa fille et attirait son regard vers le sien. _« Tu veux bien retourner jouer un moment mon petit cygne ? Je dois parler avec August et Gold de travail._ » Elle posait un petit baiser sur le front d'Emma. « _Après ça, on pourra rentrer à la maison._ »

Emma hochait la tête. Elle embrassait la joue de sa mère, avant d'être posé sur le sol. Tenant sa licorne contre elle, Emma marchait timidement jusqu'à ses jouets. Recevant un sourire encourageant de sa mère, Emma s'asseyait sur le sol et jouait à nouveau.

Une fois sûr que sa fille s'amusait tranquillement, Régina regardait les deux hommes face à elle et son expression sérieuse revenait. « _J'ai besoin de votre aide. »_ Disait-elle fermement et la méchante reine refaisait immédiatement surface.


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour, je sais que beaucoup attendaient la suite avec impatience. J'ai mis du temps à vous donner ce nouveau chapitre parce que j'ai subi une intervention il y a peu de temps. Désolée pour le retard, mais voila la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 9

Pendant que Régina racontait sa rencontre avec Emma et la vie de sa petite fille, August semblait horrifié par ce qu'il entendait et même Gold semblait consterné. Elle les comprenait facilement, chaque fois qu'elle repensait à la vie de son bébé, Régina se sentait envahie par la rage, la tristesse et la douleur. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait pas effacer tout le mal que sa petite fille avait subi, mais elle espérait avec le temps que cela serait moins douloureux d'y penser.

 _« Le lieutenant O'hara qui s'occupe de l'enquête sur les Devas m'a assuré que l'homme serait enfermé pour le reste de ses jours, mais j'aimerais que tu t'en assures August._ » L'homme se redressait de surprise, avant de prendre une expression ferme. « _Parce que j'ai adopté Emma et que je suis impliqué dans l'affaire, je ne peux pas le faire moi-même._ »

« _Tu peux compter sur moi Régina, je vais m'assurer qu'il croupisse en prison et qu'on jettera la clef._ » Affirmait August avec détermination. Il jetait un regard doux vers Emma qui jouait inconsciemment plus loin. Il était horrifié et en colère de ce que cet homme avait osé faire à cette douce petite fille.

Régina savait qu'August comprenait parfaitement ce que sa fille avait vécu. Abandonné lorsqu'il n'avait pas un an, August avait grandi dans le système et dans la rue. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer un vieux fabriquant de jouets en bois lorsqu'il avait 12 ans et l'homme l'avait adopté. Lui donnant un foyer et une vie stable, August s'était battu ensuite pour avoir la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui et rendre son père fier de lui.

« _Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, je te remercie._ » Ces paroles étaient sincères et August hochait simplement la tête en réponse. Elle regardait ensuite Gold qui semblait attendre ses prochains mots. _« Le lieutenant m'a également appris qu'une enquête était ouverte sur l'homme qui était responsable d'Emma et des deux enfants morts. S'il avait fait son travail correctement ses deux enfants seraient encore en vie et ma fille n'aurait pas risqué de mourir de faim dans cette maison._ » Ses mots étaient prononcés avec tant de rage et de colère. Si elle avait l'homme devant elle, Régina n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait la force de se retenir de le blesser pour ce qu'il avait fait. « _Je veux qu'il paie pour sa négligence, pour la souffrance que mon bébé à endurer par sa faute._ »

Gold n'avait jamais vu Régina si furieuse et passionné. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que si elle avait pu le faire elle-même, l'homme serait déjà aux portes de l'enfer. Même s'il n'était pas l'homme le plus chaleureux et le plus aimant du monde, Gold était dégoutté par ce qui était arrivé à la petite Emma. Tournant la tête vers la fillette, il pouvait comprendre l'affection que Régina avait pour la petite fille. Tandis qu'Emma relevait la tête et le regardait attentivement, il était subjugué par son regard émeraude. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui vous subjuguait et vous serrait le cœur en même temps. Gold ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait subi pour porter un tel regard.

Regardant à nouveau Régina, Gold parlait lentement. « _Ce sera fait !_ » Régina semblait se détendre un peu, elle savait mieux que quiconque que lorsque Gold se donnait un objectif, il était quasiment impossible qu'il échoue. _« Il paiera pour ses crimes et il suppliera pour qu'on l'achève._ »

Régina leur fournissait les coordonnés du lieutenant O'hara et les informations qu'elle avait sur le dossier. Ils parlaient un peu plus des affaires du bureau. Un au revoir à Régina et Emma, ils quittaient ensuite le bureau de Régina avec la promesse de la tenir au courant de leur avancer.

Emma pouvait voir que sa maman était nerveuse ou bouleversée, elle marchait jusqu'à elle et posait sa tête sur ses genoux.

Surprise au début, Régina souriait tendrement à sa petite fille, tout en passant la main dans ses boucles blondes. « _Ça va aller bébé ! Je t'aime Emma._ » Un petit sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de sa fille, avant qu'elle ne pose la main sur sa poitrine puis sur la cuisse de Régina pour dire je t'aime. Sa colère tombait rapidement et son cœur se réchauffait d'amour et de tendresse pour son bébé. Emma savait l'apaiser comme personne et elle aimait sa fille toujours plus.

Régina s'occupait de ranger ses dossiers et transmettre tout le reste à Hanna. Elle demandait à Emma de rassembler ses affaires, puis de les ranger dans son sac, avant de s'habiller pour partir. C'était main dans la main, que mère et fille quittaient le bureau de Régina et se dirigeaient vers le manoir pour passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

Saluant Hanna lorsqu'elles passaient devant son bureau, Emma faisait un bisou timide dans la paume de sa main, avant de l'envoyer vers la femme qui lui souriait magnifiquement.

« _Au revoir mademoiselle et madame Mills_ ! » C'était exclamé Hanna avec douceur. Elle était charmée par la petite Emma.

De retour à la maison, Emma prenait deux jouets et s'installait sur le sol dans le coin de la cuisine, tandis que Régina commençait à préparer le repas. Dans la semaine, Régina avait reçu plusieurs tapis qu'elle avait commandé plus tôt. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins épais et doux pour qu'Emma soit confortable dessus.

Régina leur préparait un délicieux déjeuner et Emma le dévorait avec plaisir. Régina essayait de tempérer Emma lors des repas, surtout lorsqu'elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle mangeait. Elle comprenait que les souvenirs de la faim étaient la raison pour laquelle sa fille dévorait son assiette par moments, surtout lorsqu'elle avait faim. Seulement avec son estomac fragile, Emma souffrait terriblement parfois après manger.

Assise sur le canapé après avoir mangé, Régina massait tendrement le ventre d'Emma tandis qu'elles regardaient la télévision. Confortablement installer sur sa mère, Emma se laissait bercer doucement vers le monde des rêves. Même si cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'elle c'était accroché à sa mère et qu'elle vivait avec elle, Emma n'arrivait toujours pas réaliser que c'était sa vie aujourd'hui et qu'elle aurait sa maman pour toujours.

Elles passaient l'après-midi dans le jardin à s'occuper des parterres de fleurs de Régina. Emma avait glissé et était tombé dans la terre fraîchement retournée. Se relevant, elle avait nerveusement regardé sa mère, elle s'attendait à se faire disputer, peut-être même punir pour c'être salis. Des souvenirs de terribles coups qu'elle avait reçus pour moins que cela lui revenait en mémoire.

Régina avait vu le regard de sa fille se perdre. Une ombre passait dans ses yeux et Régina savait que son bébé commençait à se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Elle posait doucement sa main sur la joue d'Emma et lui caressait tendrement la peau du pouce afin de retirer la terre. La lumière revenait peu à peu dans les yeux d'Emma. _« As-tu mal quelque part mon petit cygne ?_ » Emma secouait timidement la tête. _« Bien, . . ._ » Elle embrassait tendrement le front d'Emma qui lui souriait légèrement. « _C'est normal de se salir ma chérie, surtout lorsque l'on travaille dans le jardin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter bébé, je ne serais pas fâchée contre toi pour cela._ »

Emma enlaçait rapidement Régina, avant de reprendre leur travail dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois terminé, Emma aidait Régina à rassembler les outils qu'elles avaient utilisés. Après avoir tout rangé, Emma s'approchait de sa mère et elle touchait le nez de celle-ci avec son doigt.

Régina se figeait dans la stupéfaction, elle regardait sa fille avec de grands yeux. Emma semblait effrayée un moment, avant de rire et partir en courant. Régina frottait le bout de son nez noir, avant de se relever et courir après Emma. Elle l'attrapait à la voler et la soulevait. Régina commençait à la chatouiller et Emma se tortillait dans ses bras tout en riant aux éclats.

Pas un son ne quittait ses lèvres, mais la joie pure sur son visage était merveilleuse. Régina torturait les côtes d'Emma encore un moment, avant de cesser ses chatouilles. Le souffle court, Emma tombait lâchement dans les bras de Régina, elle portait encore un doux sourire.

Régina la tirait contre elle et embrassait tendrement sa joue rouge. Mère et fille, rentraient ensuite dans la maison et allaient prendre un bain chaud.

Régina était heureuse de voir sa fille plus confiante dans l'eau avec elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma serait encore prête à prendre un bain ou une douche seule, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait ces moments spéciaux avec sa fille.

Tandis que Régina frottait tendrement le dos d'Emma avec le gant, elle songeait à la force intérieure de sa fille. Malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu, le mal qu'on lui avait fait, Emma lui faisait confiance. Sa fille l'aimait et avec son soutient, elle apprenait à dépasser ses peurs. Son bébé était exceptionnel et Régina l'admirait toujours plus.

Un délicieux dîner, une soirée douce à lire un livre, mère et fille s'endormaient ensuite dans les bras de l'autre paisiblement.

Un autre doux réveil et un petit-déjeuner paisible. Régina trouvait de la joie et du plaisir dans ses moments simples et heureux. Cela ramenait à sa mémoire les souvenirs d'une enfance heureuse et aimée auprès de sa famille. C'était également tout ce qu'elle souhaitait pour Emma.

Emma jouait à un jeu de construction dans le salon tandis que Régina lisait un livre. Le silence de la maison était tout à coup brisé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrer. Emma regardait rapidement sa mère qui lui souriait tendrement.

« _Je vais voir qui c'est bébé._ » Elle se levait et allait ouvrir la porte. Régina souriait chaleureusement aux deux femmes devant elle. « _Entrer !_ » Régina leur faisait la bise et prenait leurs manteaux respectifs, qu'elle accrochait dans le placard de l'entrer.

Avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau, quelque chose se jetait à l'arrière de ses jambes. Elle baissait les yeux sur sa petite fille qui se cachait maintenant et regardait timidement les deux femmes qui venaient d'arriver.

La plus petite des deux s'accroupissait et souriait tendrement à la petite fille nerveuse. « _Bonjour Emma ! . ._. » Elle tendait les bras vers la fillette. « _Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un bisou ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement.

Emma se mordait nerveusement la lèvre tout en étudiant la femme. Une main se posait sur sa tête et elle levait les yeux vers sa mère. Régina lui souriait avec encouragements. C'était étrange de voir Belle dans sa maison, elle n'avait vu la femme qu'à l'hôpital. Ayant confiance en sa maman, Emma se dégageait de ses jambes et avançait timidement vers Belle. Après un autre regard vers sa mère, Emma enlaçait le cou de Belle et lui faisait un câlin.

La jeune femme se relevait avec la petite dans les bras et lui embrassait tendrement le côté de la tête. _« Bonjour ma chérie, je suis heureuse de te voir._ » Emma reculait un peu la tête et souriait avec plus de confiance. « _J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un de spécial, . . . »_ Elle se tournait sur le côté. « _Voici ma femme Ruby !_ » Emma bougeait timidement la main pour la saluer. « _Ruby, voici Emma._ »

Ruby s'approchait légèrement tout en gardant une certaine distance. Par la manière dont la petite s'accrochait au cou de sa femme, elle savait qu'Emma avait peur d'elle. Après tout ce que Belle lui avait raconté à propos de la vie de l'enfant avant d'être sauvé par sa mère, Ruby comprenait parfaitement la réaction de la fillette. « _Bonjour Emma, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer !_ » Elle faisait une révérence exagérée qui faisait sourire magnifiquement la petite fille.

Se tournant, Emma tendait les bras vers sa maman qui la prenait immédiatement. « _Venez, allons dans le salon._ » Régina leur disait de s'installer sur le canapé, avant de leur proposer quelque chose à boire. Régina posait Emma sur le sol. « _Je reviens bébé, tu veux quelque chose à boire aussi_ _?_ » Elle passait sa main dans les boucles d'or de sa fille.

Emma hochait la tête tout en lui souriant. Elle se rapprochait timidement de Belle et posait ses mains sur ses genoux.

Les deux femmes étaient charmées par la douceur de la petite. « _Alors mon ange, tu aimes ta nouvelle maison ?_ » Demandait Belle. Le sourire d'Emma grandissait tandis qu'elle hochait la tête. « _Tu t'amuses beaucoup avec maman ?_ » Le sourire d'Emma grandissait encore et elle hochait la tête avec plus de vigueur. Belle et Ruby riaient légèrement. « _Tu l'aimes beaucoup ta maman !_ » C'était une affirmation cette fois-ci.

Emma ouvrait les bras en grand afin de lui montrer combien.

Régina qui était entré à ce moment, souriait amoureusement à sa fille tout en posant le plateau sur la table basse. Elle enlaçait Emma par-derrière et lui embrassait la joue. « _Moi aussi je t'aime autant bébé et plus encore._ » Emma tenait le visage de sa mère contre le sien et souriait de bonheur.

Toutes assises, elles buvaient leurs boissons tranquillement.

 _« Tu sais, . . ._ » Commençait Belle après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. « _Après avoir vu Emma a son arrivée à l'hôpital, c'est incroyable de la voir maintenant chez elle._ » Elle était stupéfaite par les changements importants chez la petite fille. « _Elle est si heureuse et tellement plus épanouie. Tu es une merveilleuse mère Régina !_ »

Avant d'avoir la chance de dire quelque chose, Emma levait la tête vers elle et acquiesçait avec ferveur.

Régina se baissait et lui embrassait tendrement le dessus de la tête.

Elles parlaient toutes les trois tandis qu'Emma jouait à nouveau à son jeu. Elles apprenaient à se connaître.

Ruby observait Emma qui parlait avec Régina. Belle lui avait expliqué que la petite fille ne parlait pas et qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle ne parle jamais. « _Emma ?!_ » La petite fille tournait la tête vers elle et la regardait. _« Aimerais-tu pouvoir parler ?_ » Emma fronçait les sourcils tout en se blottissant contre Régina.

Régina avait remarqué que la fait de ne pas pouvoir parler était un sujet sensible pour sa fille. Elle enroulait ses bras autour de son bébé et la posait sur ses genoux.

Ruby qui remarquait l'inconfort de l'enfant, s'empressait de s'expliquer. _« Tu sais, il y a d'autre façon de parler Emma. Il y a d'autres gens comme toi qui ne peuvent pas utiliser leur voix, alors ils parlent avec leurs mains._ » Emma fronçait les sourcils tout en regardant ses mains. Ruby souriait tendrement. _« Parler avec ses mains s'appelle le langage des signes, . . ._ » Expliqua-t-elle à la fillette très attentive. « _Ont dit bonjour comme ça._ » Elle posait le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres et avançait sa main vers l'avant.

Emma imitait le geste et même Régina le faisait.

« _Bravo !_ » S'exclamait Ruby. « _C'est parfait !_ » Emma lui souriait avec fierté. « _Merci est presque pareil, mais l'on baisse la main vers le bas_. » Ruby lui montrait le signe.

Seulement Emma ne l'imitait pas, elle fronçait les sourcils, avant de secouer la tête.

Confuse, Ruby parlait à nouveau. « _Si ma chérie, on dit merci comme ça._ » Elle refaisait le geste mais Emma secouait à nouveau la tête.

Régina allait parler mais Emma tortillait timidement son doigt vers Ruby. Elle souriait, avant de glousser, Belle riait à son tour. Elles comprenaient maintenant ce qu'Emma voulait dire et elles regardaient attentivement ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ruby se rapprochait de la petite fille. Emma se penchait vers l'avant et embrassait doucement la joue de la brunette.

« _C'est comme ça qu'Emma dit merci !_ » Expliquait Régina.

Ruby lui caressait tendrement la joue. « _Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup ta façon de dire merci !_ » Emma lui souriait timidement. _« Seulement si tu ne souhaites pas embrasser quelqu'un et que tu dois dire merci, alors tu peux le faire ainsi !_ » Expliquait patiemment Ruby.

Hochant la tête en accord, Emma aimait beaucoup ce compromis.

Emma se mordait timidement la lèvre et regardait Ruby. Elle voulait demander quelque chose mais ne savait pas si elle en avait le droit. Elle se blottissait contre Régina et osait indiquer sa mère du doigt.

Confuse quant à la demande de la fillette, les trois femmes la regardaient, puis se regardaient chacune leur tour afin de savoir si l'une d'elles avait compromis la demande de l'enfant. Régina glissait un doigt sous le menton de sa fille et relevait sa tête vers elle. « _Que veux-tu dire Emma ?_ »

Emma fronçait les sourcils tout en réfléchissant à la manière de se faire comprendre. Elle montrait à sa mère les signes que Ruby venait de lui apprendre.

Régina hochait la tête. « _Oui bébé, . . . merci, bonjour, . . ._ » Emma pointait ensuite un doigt vers elle et Régina était confuse à nouveau. Tandis qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'Emma voulait dire, Régina se figeait tout à coup et son cœur flottait dans sa poitrine. Elle regardait sa fille avec amour et un beau sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

Belle et Ruby observaient attentivement l'interaction entre la mère et la fille. Elles pouvaient dire que Régina venait de comprendre la demande d'Emma et cela semblait la toucher profondément.

Régina caressait délicatement la joue de sa fille. « _Tu veux savoir comment dire maman en langage des signes ?_ » Demandait-elle d'une douce voix.

Emma lui souriait magnifiquement tout en hochant vivement la tête.

Régina embrassait la joue de sa fille. Tournant toutes les deux la tête vers Ruby, elles attendaient la réponse.

Ruby levait la main droite vers son visage et appuyait son index deux fois contre le côté de son nez. « _Maman._ » Elle le montrait une seconde fois.

Emma se tournait vers sa mère et faisait le signe la première fois pour elle, juste pour elle.

Les yeux brillants et avec un immense sourire, Régina tirait sa fille contre elle et l'embrassait fort. Elle était si heureuse et profondément touchée. « _Je t'aime bébé, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._ »

Emma se reculait un peu, elle portait la main sur son cœur, puis la posait au-dessus de celui de Régina, avant de faire le signe maman.

Toutes pouvaient voir combien c'était important pour Emma de pouvoir dire cela, de pouvoir se faire comprendre.

Ruby apprenait plus de mot à Emma et Régina. Lorsque le signe de je t'aime arrivait, Emma se redressait et secouait vivement la tête. Emma posait sa petite main sur son cœur, puis sur celui de Régina. Elle regardait ensuite Ruby.

La jeune femme levait les mains en l'air. _« D'accord, d'accord, tu dis je t'aime de cette façon._ » Elle pouvait dire que la petite fille ne négocierait pas une manière de le dire différemment cette fois-ci. « _En fait, je préfère ta façon de dire je t'aime._ »

Emma lui souriait énormément, avant de se blottir contre sa mère.

Ruby leur montrait encore quelques signes avant de laisser Emma retourner jouer.

Elles regardaient toutes silencieusement Emma un moment. Sachant son passer, c'était beau de la voir jouer si sereinement.

« _Je me demandais si tu accepterais de donner à Emma des leçons sur le langage des signes ?_ » Demandait Régina tout en tournant la tête vers Ruby.

Surprise par cette demande, Ruby se redressait et regardait Régina avec de grands yeux un instant. « _Je suis touché, mais elle a besoin d'un vrai professeur et je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur._ » Elle passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

Régina lui souriait avec indulgence. « _Elle t'apprécie et semble avoir confiance en toi. Par la suite, je verrais pour lui trouver un professeur pour compléter son enseignement, mais ce serait formidable de lui permettre de communiquer et elle t'aime beaucoup._ »

Ruby regardait la fillette un moment, avant de hocher la tête. _« D'accord, j'accepte. Je lui enseignerais tout ce que je sais._ »

Régina lui souriait avec reconnaissance. « _Merci !_ » Régina était heureuse de pouvoir permettre à Emma de parler plus tôt qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Même si Emma venait juste de rencontrer Ruby, comme pour sa femme, elle avait montré une ouverture et une confiance envers elle assez rapidement.

Elles parlaient de l'organisation des différentes leçons dans la semaine.

Ruby rejoignait Emma devant la table basse et toutes les deux passaient un moment à s'amuser.

Régina et Belle avaient ri plusieurs fois face aux singeries de ses deux-là.

Après un délicieux déjeuner, elles quittaient toutes le manoir pour aller au parc. Emma montrait les cygnes aux deux femmes et elle s'émerveillait toujours devant les animaux. Elles allaient ensuite jusqu'au terrain de jeux. Emma tendait timidement la main vers Ruby qui souriait tout en se levant. La petite fille la tirait avec elle vers le jeu et elles jouaient ensemble.

« _Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui est la plus jeune des deux._ » Affirmait Régina avec amusement.

Belle roulait des yeux, avant de glousser. _« J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir un enfant à la maison._ » Elle souriait tendrement tout en regardant sa femme courir après Emma et la petite fille qui riait manifestement aux éclats. _« Elles se sont bien trouvé ses deux-là !_ » Régina hochait la tête en accord.

Sam et sa mère étaient revenu et Emma était partis jouer avec lui. Ruby en avait profité pour retourner auprès de sa femme et Régina. Elle se laissait tomber sur le banc tout en soufflant.

« _Fatiguée chérie ?_ » Demandait Belle tout en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau.

Ruby respirait profondément. « _Elle a beaucoup d'énergie, il faut la suivre !_ » Toutes riaient à cela.

Le sourire de Régina glissait doucement. « _Mais elle s'épuise encore très vite._ »

Belle attrapait une des mains de Régina. « _Ce n'est que le temps qu'elle guérisse complètement_. » Régina hochait la tête en réponse. « _Regarde là Régina ! Elle est si heureuse, confiante et pleine de vie !_ » Elle souriait en regardant Emma faire un signe de la main à sa mère, avant de descendre le toboggan. « _Tout cela grâce à toi, parce que tu l'aimes et tu la protèges. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir trouvé, tu es une excellente mère._ »

« _Merci !_ » Se contentait de répondre Régina. Elle était émue par les mots de son amie.

Clara les écoutait silencieusement. Elle était surprise de découvrir que la petite Emma avait en fait été adopté. Même si elle n'avait pas compris toute la conversation, Clara réalisait que la petite fille avait probablement été maltraitée là où elle vivait avant. C'était si terrible d'imaginer quelqu'un faire du mal à un enfant et en particulier à cette petite fille. « _Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous adopté ?_ » Demandait-elle finalement.

Régina tournait rapidement la tête vers Clara et l'étudiait silencieusement un moment. Ne voyant ni préjuger, ou mauvaise intention dans son regard, elle décidait de répondre. « _J'ai trouvé Emma il y a un peu plus de deux semaines maintenant et je l'ai adopté il y a 10 jours aujourd'hui._ »

Clara pouvait voir la fierté et la joie de Régina. « _Félicitations !_ » Un beau sourire lui était donné en retour.

Elles parlaient toutes les quatre de choses banales tout en surveillant les enfants s'amuser.

Finalement, Emma revenait vers sa mère d'un pas lent et las. Elle tendait les bras vers Régina qui la ramassait immédiatement et la tenait contre elle. Emma soupirait de contentement et se laissait aller à la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait. Sur et sereine dans les bras de sa mère, Emma plongeait rapidement dans le monde des rêves.

Régina reculait un peu la tête d'Emma, qu'elle calait dans le creux de son bras. Repoussant délicatement les boucles d'or sur son visage, Régina caressait délicatement la joue d'Emma qui était un peu moins creuse qu'à leur rencontre. Elle trouvait sa fille si belle et si délicate.

Régina se penchait vers le bas pour embrasser doucement la tempe d'Emma, avant de la tirer contre elle. _« Nous devons rentrer, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait froid._ » Belle et Ruby acquiesçaient tout en se levant. « _Au revoir Clara et Sam, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée !_ »

« _Au revoir !_ » S'exclamait Sam.

« _À bientôt, bonne fin de journée à vous ! »_ Clara serait la main de Belle et Ruby.

Elles quittaient toutes les quatre le parc. De retour au manoir, Régina posait Emma sur le canapé et allait lui préparer un goûter. Même si elle préférait qu'Emma mange seule, Régina adorait lui donner un biberon avant de la bercer doucement et l'endormir.

Assise sur le fauteuil, Régina réveillait tendrement sa fille et plaçait ensuite le biberon dans sa bouche. Emma levait à nouveau sa main et caressait la peau découverte sous son cou. Elles se regardaient, s'admiraient et profitaient du petit monde juste à elles.

Belle et Ruby les observaient silencieusement. Elles étaient subjuguées et émerveillées par ce qu'elles voyaient.

Une fois qu'Emma avait fini de manger, Régina retirait le biberon et le posait sur le meuble à côté d'elle. Elle installait Emma confortablement sur sa poitrine et lui frottait tendrement le dos tout en lui chantant la berceuse qu'elle aimait tant. Régina plaçait une couverture sur Emma et souriait avec amour vers sa fille qui s'endormait rapidement.

Elle baissait la tête et déposait un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. Régina respirait profondément le parfum de sa fille, avant de relever les yeux vers ses invités.

« _Vous êtes vraiment trop belles toutes les deux !_ » S'exclamait Ruby avec exubérance.

Régina gloussait doucement. « _Merci !_ » Elle aimait entendre combien elles étaient belles ensemble et à quel point le lien si particulier et spécial qu'elle avait avec sa fille était assez fort pour que les autres le remarquent. Une lumière particulière était apparue dans son cœur au moment où elle avait pris Emma pour la première fois dans ses bras.

Un amour différent de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant était née dans son cœur et n'était que pour Emma. Elle aimait sa fille si fort, qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Régina savait que sa vie ne vaudrait plus rien sans sa fille. Emma était maintenant toute sa vie.

Belle et Ruby partaient plus tard en fin d'après-midi. Ruby reviendrait mardi après-midi pour la première leçon de langage des signes d'Emma.

Mère et fille passaient ensuite une soirée tranquille.

Dimanche matin, après un doux réveille et un délicieux petit-déjeuner, Régina avait monté le son de la radio tandis qu'elle lavait la vaisselle. Après beaucoup d'encouragement, elle avait réussi à pousser Emma à danser avec elle autour de la cuisine. Une fois sa fille complètement confiante et lâchée, Régina s'était retrouvée dans le salon à danser et à rire avec Emma.

Elle avait ri aux éclats et était entièrement charmé par les mouvements du petit derrière d'Emma. Sa fille avait tenté d'imiter ses mouvements de hanches et c'était tellement mignon sur elle. Discrètement elle avait réussi à attraper son téléphone pour filmer sa fille en train de danser.

Mère et fille étaient tombées à bout de souffle sur le canapé et se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre.

Régina respirait profondément le parfum d'Emma et songeait que le bonheur qu'elle vivait maintenant n'avait pas de prix. Au fil des années, elle avait été de moins en moins certaine qu'elle ferait un jour une bonne mère. Baissant les yeux sur le beau sourire de sa fille, Régina savait maintenant qu'elle faisait ce qui était le mieux pour son bébé car chacun de ses nouveaux sourires était la preuve qu'elle rendait sa fille heureuse.

Après le déjeuner, Régina avait eu plus de mal à faire dormir Emma cette fois-ci. Emma attendait avec impatience d'aller voir ses grands-parents ce soir au dîner de famille et pour la cinquième fois, elle c'était agiter dans les bras de Régina.

Sachant pertinemment que si sa fille ne dormait pas un peu cet après-midi, Emma serait vraiment épuisée ce soir et elle ne profiterait pas de sa famille. Durcissant un peu son ton pour la première fois, Régina parlait fermement. « _Emma Cora Mills, cesse de bouger et ferme les yeux, . . . tu dois dormir._ »

Même si Régina n'utilisait pas sa voix de méchante reine et que son ton portait encore un peu de chaleur, Emma se figeait immédiatement et regardait sa mère avec terreur. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait sa mère en colère et Emma s'attendait maintenant aux coups. Des larmes roulaient rapidement sur ses joues et elle se repliait sur elle-même dans les bras de Régina, attendant d'éprouver la première douleur. Son souffle se raccourcissait, son corps tremblait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était attendre et espérer qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop cette fois-ci.

Perdue dans sa peur et ses souvenirs, Emma n'entendait plus la voix de sa mère, elle ne sentait pas l'étreinte douce de celle-ci tandis qu'elle tenait sa fille contre elle pour la rassurer, ni le premier sanglot de Régina qui était désemparé face à la réaction de sa fille. Emma était perdue dans un monde de douleur, de solitude, de peur et de chagrin.

Lorsque Emma revenait finalement dans le monde réel, presque une heure était passée. Régina se berçait maintenant dans la chaise à bascule de la chambre d'Emma. Des larmes roulaient toujours sur ses joues et elle tenait fermement son bébé contre elle. Sortie de ses pensées par les mouvements dans ses bras, Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille qui la regardait maintenant avec des yeux plus clairs. Pourtant la peur était toujours dans son beau regard émeraude, une peur que Régina n'avait jamais vue dirigé contre elle.

Le corps d'Emma tremblait toujours, mais il semblait aussi plus détendu et beaucoup plus las. Sa fille était épuisée, que ce soit physiquement, qu'émotionnellement.

« _Je t'aime bébé !_ » C'étaient les premiers mots de Régina. Sa voix était rauque des larmes et du fait qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de parler et de rassurer Emma pendant toute sa crise. Les larmes emplissaient les yeux d'Emma et certaines roulaient sur ses petites joues maintenant pâles. « _Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Emma. Des crises comme celle-là, arriveront encore et tu dois savoir que je serais toujours là pour te tenir et te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes bébé._ » Elle baissait la tête et embrassait tendrement et longtemps le front de sa fille qui soupirait de soulagement.

Régina redressait la tête et attendait d'avoir la totale attention de sa fille, avant de parler fermement. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Emma, peu importe les bêtises que tu fais, peu importe combien je suis fâchée contre toi, je ne te frapperais jamais mon bébé !_ » Elle avait besoin qu'Emma comprenne cela, elle avait besoin que sa fille se sente complètement en sécurité avec elle. _« Tu as le droit de faire des erreurs et des bêtises Emma, si je ne suis pas contente de tes actes, alors tu seras puni. Tu iras au coin pour réfléchir à tes actions, tu seras privé de sortie, de certains de tes jouets, . . ._ » Régina attrapait doucement le menton d'Emma et gardait ses yeux sur les siens. _« Mais je ne te ferai jamais, jamais de mal Emma ! Tu comprends ?_ » Demandait-elle sérieusement.

Plus de larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Emma et elle hochait vivement la tête.

Régina lui caressait tendrement la joue. « _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie et je veux que tu sentes en sécurité avec moi, que tu n'es pas peur de moi._ » Sa voix s'étranglait légèrement sur ses derniers mots et des larmes roulaient malgré elle sur ses joues. C'était la plus douloureuse des choses qu'elle pouvait éprouver, voir la peur dans le regard de sa fille qui la regardait.

Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre sa mère et elles libéraient toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en elles. Elle pleurait pour ce qu'on lui avait fait, pour la peur et la solitude qui l'avaient toujours accompagné et pour le reste. Régina tenait fermement sa fille contre elle tout le temps, lui offrant un endroit sûr et compréhensif pour ouvrir son cœur.

Une fois calmé, Emma levait les yeux vers sa mère et posait sa petite main sur sa joue rouge et humide. Régina regardait sa fille attentivement et avec amour. Emma savait intérieurement que sa mère ne lui ferait jamais de mal, Régina l'aimait plus que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé et Emma savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec elle. Elle passait la main devant ses yeux et laissait apparaître la peur et la douleur dans son regard vert.

Régina caressait tendrement la joue de son enfant. « _Je sais chérie que les mauvais souvenirs reviennent et envahissent ta tête._ » Une larme roulait sur la joue d'Emma et Régina l'effaçait délicatement d'un mouvement du pouce. « _Avec le temps ils te laisseront tranquilles, ils te feront moins peur et moins mal. Je vais tout faire pour guérir ton cœur bébé et je serais toujours là pour t'aider à les faire partir._ _Je te le promets mon petit cygne._ »

Emma prenait la main de Régina sur sa joue et la posait sur son cœur, puis elle posait sa main sur le cœur de celle-ci. Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille. « _Je t'aime aussi bébé, je t'aime de tout mon cœur._ » Emma se blottissait contre la poitrine de sa mère, son oreille posée au-dessus de son cœur. Elle fermait les yeux et laissait la fatigue la submerger.

Régina se berçait doucement dans la chaise tout en chantant la berceuse pour Emma.

 _« Oublie ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien_

 _Je prends en main ton destin_

 _Lorsque le danger te menacera_

 _Je serais là avec toi_

 _Tu es si forte et si fragile_

 _Viens dans mes bras_

 _Je te ferais une île_

 _Ce lien qui nous lie_

 _Ne cassera pas_

 _Ne pleure pas, je suis là !_

 _Car tu vis dans mon cœur_

 _Oui tu vis dans mon cœur_

 _Des maintenant, jusqu'à la nuit des temps_

 _Tu vis dans mon cœur_

 _Qu'importe le discours_

 _Tu vivras dans mon cœur toujours_

 _Toujours_ »

Régina avait regardé Tarzan avec Emma et elle avait trouvé que cette chanson leur correspondait parfaitement. Elle la chantait en berceuse à Emma depuis et sa fille l'aimait tout autant qu'elle.

Une fois Emma endormie, Régina ne pouvait pas se résoudre à coucher sa fille. Même si tout allait bien maintenant, la crise d'Emma avait été terrible et elle ne voulait pas avoir sa fille hors de ses bras ou de sa vue un seul instant.

La sieste d'Emma avait duré deux heures et Régina n'avait pas bougé pendant tout ce temps. Elle souriait lorsque sa fille s'étirait comme un chat dans ses bras. Soupirant de contentement, Emma se pelotonnait contre sa mère tout en souriant. Malgré les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne dorme, Emma se sentait bien et aimé dans les bras de sa mère. Après quelques minutes de plus, Emma se redressait sur les genoux de Régina, elle tirait tendrement le visage de sa mère vers elle et collait leur front ensemble.

Régina souriait avec adoration à sa fille. Emma donnait un bisou à Régina avant de revenir à sa position précédente. Ses petits doigts caressaient délicatement la peau douce des joues de sa mère. Elles se contemplaient et partageaient plus par ce regard que des mots ne l'auraient fait.

Régina réalisait qu'elles avaient besoin de cela, ces moments d'amour et de connexion profonde entre elles pour se remplir le cœur d'amour et se redonner plein de force pour faire face aux difficultés qui les attendaient. Régina attrapait les joues de sa fille et déposait un long baiser sur son front avant de la serrer à nouveau contre elle.

Elles descendaient pour une collation. Régina jouait ensuite avec Emma dans le salon en attendant de devoir aller se préparer pour partir chez ses parents pour le dîner de famille. Régina portait une petite robe noire et Emma portait une bleue nuit. Elle avait un gilet blanc pour la garder au chaud, de gros collant et des souliers vernis, noir aux pieds. Un serre-tête dans les cheveux et sa fille était à croquer.

Arriver à la maison Mills, Emma et Régina retiraient leurs manteaux et se dirigeaient main dans la main vers le salon où se trouvait le reste de la famille.

Tout le monde se tournait vers les nouvelles venues et lorsque Cora se tournait vers elles, Emma souriait grandement. Elle levait la tête vers sa mère. Régina passait la main dans les cheveux de sa fille, avant de lui sourire avec encouragements.

Emma courait rapidement vers sa grand-mère. Cora se baissait et ramassait sa petite-fille qui se jetait dans ses bras et lui faisait un câlin. « _Bonsoir ma chérie, je suis très contente de te voir aussi !_ » Emma reculait sa tête suffisamment pour faire un baiser sur la joue de Cora, avant de l'enlacer à nouveau.

Tout le monde souriait avec tendresse, Régina se rapprochait de son père pour l'embrasser. Elle savait combien Emma aimait ses grands-parents. Même si elle était ouverte avec d'autres personnes, ce n'était rien comparer au lien qu'elle avait avec ses parents et Régina était toujours émue de les voir tous les trois ensembles.

Henri se rapprochait d'elles et était heureux d'être accepté dans un câlin à trois. Il embrassait le côté de la tête d'Emma et profitait pleinement de ce moment. Sa femme n'était pas la seule à éprouver un amour particulier pour sa dernière petite fille.

Zelena qui voyait le sourire rayonnant de sa petite sœur, se levait et l'enlaçait par-derrière. _« Ils sont mignons tous les trois._ » Régina hochait la tête et attrapait les bras de sa sœur autour de ses épaules. « _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ » Elle pouvait voir un léger trouble dans le comportement de Régina.

Régina soupirait tout en penchant sa tête contre celle de Zelena. « _On peut en discuter seules, après_ ? » Demandait-elle doucement.

Zelena embrassait la joue de sa petite sœur. _« Bien sûr, quand tu veux Gina. Je suis là pour toi._ » Elles se tenaient simplement un peu plus longtemps.

Emma se redressait dans les bras de sa grand-mère et faisait quelque signe. Régina souriait avant de parler. « _Emma vient de dire bonjour mamy._ »

Cora regardait sa fille, puis sa petite-fille avec de grands yeux. « _Tu parles ! tu viens de parler !_ » S'exclamait-elle dans la joie, avant d'embrasser Emma encore et encore.

Emma souriait grandement, avant de faire des signes à son grand-père.

Henri souriait grandement à sa petite-fille. « _Bonjour mon trésor._ » Il lui embrassait le côté de la tête.

Cora regardait sa fille avec joie. « _Comment a-t-elle appris ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Régina s'approchait de sa mère et passait la main dans les cheveux d'or de sa fille. « _Nous avons découvert que la femme de Belle, Ruby, connaissait le langage des signes et Emma a été une bonne élève. Ruby a accepté de donner des leçons à Emma à partir de la semaine prochaine._ » Régina était si fière de sa petite fille. « _Emma et moi avons un cadeau pour vous deux._ »

Emma souriait grandement à sa mère. Cora la posait au sol et allait s'asseoir sur le canapé avec son mari. Régina récupérait le sac dans l'entrer et l'ouvrait devant sa fille. « _Vas-y ma chérie, donne le cadeau à papy et mamy._ »

Emma prenait le cadeau avec la plus grande délicatesse. Elle marchait avec précaution jusqu'à ses grands-parents. Tout le monde souriait en la regardant se morde son petit bout de langue. Emma tendait le cadeau à sa grand-mère et courait jusqu'à sa maman qui la prenait dans ses bras.

Cora regardait le grand paquet puis sa petite-fille. Emma tendait les mains vers l'avant et les bougeait. Régina gloussait. « _Ouvre-le !_ » Tout le monde riait.

Cora commençait à arracher le papier cadeau et trouvait le dos d'une toile. Elle la retournait et inspirait brusquement. Son regard se posait sur la photo d'Emma qui portait un immense sourire tandis qu'elle et son mari lui embrassaient chacune de ses joues.

Tout le monde admirait la belle photo. Cora et Henri allaient embrasser Régina et Emma qui souriaient grandement.

Emma saluait ensuite tous les adultes dans le salon, avant de rejoindre ses cousines et son cousin dans la salle de jeu.

Zelena attrapait la main de sa petite sœur et la tirait hors du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Elle menait sa petite sœur jusqu'au solarium. Elle s'installait sur le canapé d'osier et tirait sa sœur à côté d'elle. _« Maintenant parle-moi._ » Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que Régina se mettait à pleurer. Zelena la prenait dans ses bras et la tenant contre elle. « _Ça va aller Gina, je suis là petite sœur._ » Elle serrait sa sœur tout le temps qu'elle pleurait.

Finalement les larmes de Régina cessaient, elle prenait le mouchoir que sa sœur lui tendait et se mouchait le nez. Une fois son souffle sous contrôle, Régina commençait à raconter à Zelena ce qui s'était passé dans l'après-midi.

« _Trouves-tu cela trop dur ?_ » Demandait Zelena.

« _Non !_ » S'exclamait rapidement Régina. « _Bien sûr que non. Rien n'est trop dur avec Emma, . . . seulement ça fait si mal de la voir souffrir ainsi._ » Une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Zelena levait la main et effaçait la larme sur la joue de sa sœur. « _Je comprends, . . . je ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est d'avoir un enfant qui a tant souffert, mais je comprends que c'est difficile de voir son enfant souffrir._ » Zelena réfléchissait un instant. « _Pourquoi ne pas passer du temps ensemble une fois par semaine ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Régina fronçait un peut les sourcils.

« _Les enfants peuvent s'amuser ensemble pendant que nous passons du temps ensemble à discuter. Nous ne sommes pas obligées de parler d'Emma, mais de tout ce qui te plaira._ » Zelena attrapait les mains de sa sœur. _« Passer du temps en famille et oublier les soucis pendant un moment ! »_

 _« Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. Merci Lena._ » Elle se penchait vers sa sœur et l'embrassait sur la joue. Elles continuaient de parler de chose plus légère.

Elles retournaient auprès des autres dans le salon et discutaient tous ensemble. C'était  
Priscilla qui allait chercher les enfants pour se mettre à table. Emma s'installait à nouveau sur les genoux de Régina pour le repas. Contrairement au premier dîner en famille, Emma ne mangeait pas trop et elle profitait pleinement de son repas au plaisir de sa mère et sa grand-mère.

À la fin du dîner, Régina s'installait dans le salon avec Emma sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle lui massait délicatement le ventre. Blottie contre sa mère, Emma écoutait les femmes parler, puis elle observait son grand-père et son oncle Jeff s'installer devant une étrange petite table. Elle se redressait et déposait un baiser sur la joue de sa mère qui lui souriait, avant de descendre de ses genoux et s'approcher timidement de son grand-père. Emma les regardait avec fascination poser les drôles d'objets sur les carreaux de la petite table.

Henry qui remarquait sa petite fille, lui tendait la main pour qu'elle s'approche. Se mordant timidement la lèvre inférieure, Emma s'approchait de son grand-père et souriait lorsqu'il la ramassait pour la poser sur son genou. « _As-tu déjà joué aux échecs mon trésor ?_ » Emma secouait la tête. « _Aimerais-tu que je t'apprenne ?_ » Il souriait lorsque Emma levait la tête vers lui et tout en lui faisant un beau sourire, elle hochait la tête.

Tout en faisant les deux premières parties avec son fils, Henri expliquait à sa petite-fille les règles et le jeu devant eux. Emma était très attentive.

À la troisième partie, Emma se penchait un peu plus en avant pour bien regarder le plateau. Lorsque Jeff commettait sa deuxième erreur, Emma déplaçait sa prochaine pièce avant lui. Inquiète d'avoir fait une mauvaise chose, Emma se blottissait contre son grand-père et attendait nerveusement leur réaction.

Jeff allait parler lorsque son père levait la main et étudiait un peux plus ce que venait de faire Emma. Il avait pensé qu'elle avait simplement déplacé une pièce au hasard, mais en y regardant de plus près, il réalisait qu'elle avait réussi à bloquer son prochain mouvement.

Jeff, qui observait à son tour le plateau, était surpris de voir ce que sa nièce venait de faire. « _C'est un coup de chance ?_ » Demandait Jeff incrédule.

Henry se frottait le haut de son crâne chauve tout en observant sa petite-fille nerveuse. _« Je l'ignore._ » Il déposait un baiser sur la tête d'Emma pour la rassurer qu'elle n'eût pas fait de bêtise et reprenait son jeu. Après une nouvelle erreur de son oncle, Emma déplaçait la prochaine pièce avant lui et réussissait à empêcher son grand-père de gagner la partie.

« _D'accord, elle ne peut pas avoir autant de chance !_ » S'exclamait Jeff avec un regard stupéfait.

Régina qui était attirée par la voix forte de son frère, regardait sa fille qui se blottissait un peux plus contre son père et semblait coupable. « _Tu ne déranges pas papy et tonton, Emma !_ » Disait-elle doucement.

Henry enroulait son bras autour de sa petite-fille et la tenait contre lui. _« Elle n'a rien fait de mal Gina, en fait . . ._ » Encore un peu perplexe, Henry relevait le visage de sa petite-fille vers lui. Confuse, Régina se rapprochait de son père et de sa fille. « _As-tu déplacé le pion au hasard Emma ?_ » Demandait Henry.

Nerveuse face à toute l'attention sur elle, Emma se blottissait plus loin contre son grand-père.

« _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon trésor._ » Il lui embrassait le dessus de la tête pour la rassurer. Emma secouait la tête et montrait le jeu du doigt. « _Tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Tonton Jeff n'est pas très doué. »_ Murmurait-il sournoisement, même si tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

« _Hey !_ » S'exclamait Jeff tout en faisant la moue. Emma riait doucement. _« Tu sais quoi, Emma, viens jouer avec tonton, . . . Nous allons battre papy ensemble._ »

Emma regardait son grand-père, avant de descendre de ses genoux et rejoindre timidement son oncle. Elle hochait la tête et portait sa main sur elle, avant d'indiquer Jeff.

Régina qui comprenait sa fille ne pouvait pas retenir son rire. _« Elle est d'accord avec toi Jeff, tu as besoin de son aide pour gagner._ » Son frère allait parler fièrement, avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de dire sa sœur. _« Hey ! »_ S'exclamait-il avec mécontentement, avant de se rappeler que c'était ce que sa nièce venait de dire. Il baissait les yeux sur l'enfant nerveuse. Jeff attaquait ses côtés sans pitié. Emma se tordait dans ses bras tout en riant des chatouilles qu'il lui faisait. « _Ce n'est pas beau de se moquer de son oncle ma chérie !_ » Emma respirait vite lorsque Jeff cessait de la chatouiller. Il lui embrassait le dessus de la tête, avant de regarder son père. « _Très bien papa, voyons comment tu t'en sortiras cette fois-ci._ »

Tout le monde avait cessé de parler dans la pièce et observait attentivement ce qui allait se passer.

La nouvelle partie commençait. Soit Emma secouait la tête lors de certains mouvements de son oncle, soit elle déplaçait elle-même les pièces. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et certains retenaient même leur souffle à l'occasion.

Henry, de plus en plus émerveillé par le jeu devant lui et plus encore par sa petite-fille, parlait lorsqu'elle déplaçait sa prochaine pièce. « _Échec._ » Il n'arrivait pas croire que sa petite-fille était sur le point de le battre.

Finalement c'était Jeff qui laissait Emma placer la dernière pièce et annonçait fièrement. « _Échec et mat !_ » Il attrapait Emma et l'embrassait avant de la féliciter. Henry avait toujours été imbattable à ce jeu. Tout le monde applaudissait et félicitait Emma et Jeff.

Régina attrapait sa fille et la serrait dans ses bras. « _Félicitation bébé ! je suis fière de toi. Tu as gagné bébé !_ » Emma portait un immense sourire, elle était heureuse de savoir sa mère fière d'elle. Une fois tout le monde calmé, Régina attirait l'attention de sa fille. _« Avais-tu déjà joué à ce jeu avant ce soir bébé ?_ » Emma secouait la tête dans la négation. « _Qui te l'a appris ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en passant une main à l'arrière de sa tête blonde.

Emma se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tout en désignant son grand-père.

Tout le monde regardait Henry. « _Je lui ai expliqué les règles du jeu et elle nous a observées_. » Expliquait-il.

Tout le monde était perplexe. Emma n'avait pas pu apprendre le jeu si rapidement et encore moins faire une telle première partie.

Robin se levait et allait jusqu'au meuble ou se trouvait d'autres jeux. Il en sortait un et le posait sur la table basse. « _Dis-moi Emma, aimerais-tu apprendre un autre jeu ?_ » Demandait-il. Emma le regardait, puis le jeu devant lui, avant de hocher timidement la tête.

Régina se rapprochait de la table et posait ensuite Emma sur ses genoux.

Robin installait le jeu, avant de commencer à expliquer les règles à Emma qui l'écoutait attentivement. « _Ce jeu s'appelle le solitaire. Tu peux y jouer seul ou à plusieurs._ » Emma hochait la tête. _« Tu dois déplacer les pions par-dessus les autres et les enlever au fur et à mesure._ » Il montrait sur le plateau comment faire. « _Tu ne peux pas déplacer un pion autrement que par-dessus un autre et il ne doit t'en rester qu'un à la fin._ »

Emma l'observait un peu plus, avant d'acquiescer pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Robin replaçait tous les pions et laissait ensuite Emma jouer.

Tout le monde était silencieux et observait attentivement la fillette jouer. Emma était très concentrée, elle fronçait son petit nez à sa première erreur. Robin étudiait sa façon de jouer attentivement et après un mouvement, il hochait la tête. « _C'est incroyable !_ » s'exclamait-il avec émerveillement.

Tous le regardaient et Régina fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. « _Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

« _Cora a dit que tu avais commencé à lui donner des leçons pour l'écriture, la lecture et compter !_ »

Régina ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. « _En effet, Emma a commencé l'apprentissage et l'alphabet, des couleurs et des chiffres._ »

« _Comment s'en sort elle ?_ » Demandait Robin. « _A-t-elle fait des progrès ?_ »

« _Oui._ » Régina baissait les yeux un moment sur sa fille concentrée sur son jeu, avant de regarder à nouveau son beau-frère. « _En fait j'ai trouvé qu'elle apprenait plutôt rapidement._ » Elle déposait un baiser sur la tête d'Emma et respirait son parfum. « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Robin ?_ »

« _Ta fille est intelligente Gina, . . ._ » En voyant sa belle-sœur commencer à ouvrir la bouche, il levait la main et continuait. « _Vraiment très intelligente._ » Il regardait la fillette et l'observait apprendre à chaque nouveau mouvement comment jouer à ce jeu. _« Elle a appris les bases des échecs en très peu de temps et elle a réussi à appliquer ce qu'elle avait et ce qu'elle voyait pour battre ton père !_ » Il montrait le plateau du solitaire de la main. « _Je viens de lui apprendre ce jeu et elle a déjà appris de certaine de ces erreurs pour ne pas recommencer._ »

Régina regardait sa fille jouer.

« _Je pense que tu devrais la faire tester avant qu'elle n'entre à l'école !_ »

Régina relevait la tête rapidement et fronçait les sourcils. « _Pourquoi ça ?_ »

« _Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, Emma aura déjà pris beaucoup d'avance sur les autres enfants d'ici l'année prochaine. Parce qu'elle pourrait s'ennuyer à l'école, j'ai déjà vu ça !_ » Expliquait-il calmement.

Régina resserrait son étreinte autour de sa fille. _« Tu t'occupes d'enfant en difficulté scolaire et ayant besoin d'apprentissage particulier. Emma n'a aucun problème pour apprendre._ »

Robin savait que Régina voulait seulement protéger sa fille fragile. « _J'ai rencontré quelques enfants particuliers Gina, à qui on a fait passer quelques tests et cela a révélé qu'ils étaient plus intelligents qu'on ne le pensait. C'étaient en fait des enfants surdoués, seulement l'école était trop facile pour eux et avec le ils perdaient le plaisir d'étudier. Sans réels défis, ils s'ennuyaient et finissaient par ne plus travailler et devenir de vrai cancre._ »

Régina hochait la tête.

« _Je ne dis pas que tu dois t'occuper de cela maintenant, seulement l'école pourrait être difficile au début pour elle et si elle est aussi intelligente que je le pense, alors elle pourrait se sentir encore plus à part sans une éducation adaptée._ »

Régina acquiesçait. « _Que devrais-je faire ?_ » Elle avait pensé qu'Emma était plus intelligente qu'un enfant de son âge mais il était difficile de vraiment s'en rendre compte parce que sa fille était encore trop réservée pour le montrer.

 _« Pour le moment, rien que tu ne fais pas déjà. Tu réponds à soif de connaissances et d'après ce que tu dis elle aime apprendre._ » Régina hochait la tête. « _Lorsque tu penseras qu'elle sera prête, je te présenterais une collègue qui travaille avec des enfants particuliers comme Emma. Elle fera probablement passer quelques tests à Emma pour connaître son QI et elle sera te guider pour que la première rentrer d'Emma se fasse le mieux possible pour elle._ »

« _D'accord !_ » Régina se demandait ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Sa petite fille ne cessait de la surprendre. « _Merci Robin ! »_

« _Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je suis toujours là pour ma famille !_ » Il souriait à la fillette qui replaçait tous les pions après ça dernière partie et se tournait vers sa mère. « _Je suis heureux de pouvoir aider ma nièce._ »

Régina était heureuse, depuis qu'elle avait présenté Emma à sa famille, Robin n'avait montré que peu de réelle envie de connaître sa fille. Elle était contente de savoir qu'il la considérait comme sa nièce et faisant partie de sa famille.

Emma avait les paupières lourdes et Régina l'installait contre sa poitrine. Sa fille soupirait de contentement. Emma se blottissait contre sa mère et fermait les yeux. Elle était épuisée et cette journée avait été longue. Emma s'endormait rapidement dans les bras de Régina.

Régina s'installait confortablement dans son fauteuil et berçait doucement Emma. Elle admirait le visage paisible de sa fille et songeait à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir ce soir. Emma était très intelligente, elle l'avait déjà pensé mais sans vraiment chercher à le savoir. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'elle découvrait sur son bébé l'émerveillait toujours plus. Régina repoussait une mèche de cheveux qui avait échappé au serre-tête et était tombé sur son œil gauche.

Elle c'était demander à plusieurs reprises si elle serait assez forte pour Emma, mais chaque fois qu'elle doutait, Régina n'avait qu'a simplement regardé son bébé pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne supporterait pas pour elle. Les choses étaient parfois difficiles mais elle aimait Emma plus que tout au monde. Être mère était si incroyable.

Elle se baissait pour embrasser le front d'Emma.

Mère et fille rentraient tard dans la soirée. Emma ne s'était pas réveillée pendant le trajet de retour au manoir ou lorsque Régina l'avait déshabillé et mise en pyjama pour la nuit. C'était dans les bras sûrs de Régina qu'elle passait une nuit paisible et sans cauchemar.

Lundi matin, une nouvelle semaine commençait. Suivant leur routine, elles travaillaient le matin et profitaient du reste de la journée ensemble. Régina avait mené Emma à la plage et avait montré la mer à sa fille qui malgré sa peur avait profité de cette sortie.

Elles avaient également été au studio d'une photographe de renom. Régina voulait des photos d'elles et commencé à en accrocher dans la maison. Il avait fallu du temps et des encouragements de la part de Régina pour qu'Emma se détende finalement et profite de la séance photo avec sa mère. Elle était rentrée heureuse avec une photo d'elle et de Régina dans ses mains.

Régina avait Emma installé sur ses genoux. Mère et fille avaient collé leur visage ensemble et souriaient magnifiquement.

La photographe qui avait été charmé par la petite fille, avait imprimé cette photo spécifiquement pour Emma qui avait osé lui faire un bisou pour la remercier. Une fois de retour à la maison, Régina avait donné un cadre à Emma et sa fille avait immédiatement posé sa photo sur la table de chevet près de son lit. De cette façon elle pouvait toujours la voir. Régina avait posé une belle photo en noir et blanc, d'elle et d'Emma sur sa table de chevet. Elles se regardaient et la photographe avait réussi à montrer l'amour inconditionnel qu'elles partageaient. Elle avait de doux sourire toutes les deux et leurs yeux brillaient magnifiquement. Régina avait également accroché quelques-unes des photos sur les murs de la maison.

Elle avait acheté un album photo et y posait leurs premières photos.

La première session avec Ruby c'était très bien passer et Emma avait appris les premières lettres de l'alphabet. Ruby accompagnait ses mots avec les signes et Emma apprenait toujours plus à s'exprimer. Régina participait à toutes les leçons pour pouvoir communiquer facilement avec sa fille.

Mercredi, elles retournaient à l'hôpital voire le docteur Edwards. Les résultats de prise de sang étaient mieux que la semaine dernière et la peser avait montré qu'Emma avait pris quelques grammes. Le docteur était satisfait de cela, Emma ne devait pas grossir trop vite.

Le jeudi après-midi elles allaient chez les Hood et passaient du temps avec Zelena et ses enfants. Régina avait également apprécié de pouvoir parler avec sa sœur des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait avec Emma. C'était libérateur de pouvoir partager ses émotions.

Emma s'était défoulée avec son cousin et sa cousine dans le jardin.

Vendredi matin, Kathryn avait appelé le manoir Mills pour savoir si Emma et Régina aimeraient les rejoindre samedi à leur sortie au Zoo. Régina avait installé sa fille sur ses genoux à son bureau. « _Aimerais-tu aller au Zoo bébé ?_ » Emma avait froncé les sourcils. _« Le Zoo, c'est un endroit où on peut voir plein d'animaux différents._ » Elle avait ouvert une page internet qui montrait différents animaux et Emma avait été stupéfaite en les voyant. Elle pointait un éléphant du doigt. « _Oui, tu pourras voir des éléphants, des lions, des ours et plein d'autres encore._ »

Emma avait hochet la tête avec enthousiasme. Régina souriait tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux. _« Tu dois savoir qu'il y aura probablement beaucoup de gens là-bas. Je serais tout le temps avec toi, il y aura aussi tonton, tata et tes cousines. Tu veux y aller bébé ?_ »

Emma signait les mots. * _Oui, avec maman._ *

Régina embrassait tendrement son front. « _Toujours avec moi bébé._ »

Ce soir-là, Emma avait demandé à sa mère de lui montrer un livre sur les animaux. Elle c'était endormi la tête pleine d'image d'animaux et de rêves fantastiques.


	10. Chapitre 10

Désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais commencer à faire des bons dans le temps parce que à ce rythme je serais à 30 chapitres et je n'aurais toujours partagé tout ce que j'ai prévu avec vous de cette histoire.

Pour tous ceux qui s'apprêtent à argumenter sur cette journée au Zoo et ce qui s'est passé, je tiens à vous dire ceux-ci. C'est une fiction, je me tiens à la réalité en général mais je prends aussi certaines libertés. Si certaines choses ne correspondent pas à la réalité, j'en suis bien consciente et c'est fait exprès.

J'espère que le voyage dans mon imaginaire vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous et merci pour votre fidélité !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Emma se réveillait lentement, tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux, elle se rappelait leur projet pour la journée. Emma était excitée et impatiente de commencer cette journée. Elle voulait réveiller sa mère mais elle pensait qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt. Elle avait hâte de partir pour le zoo, même si elle avait un peu peur en même temps, mais elle était plus impatiente surtout.

Emma tournait la tête vers sa mère et la regardait. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter parce que maman serait avec elle tout le temps et elle n'avait rien à craindre. Régina était si incroyable qu'Emma savait qu'elle était très chanceuse de l'avoir pour maman. Malgré tous les problèmes qui leur arrivaient, Régina était toujours là pour elle, elle l'aimait toujours autant et elle prenait toujours si bien soin d'elle. Emma aimait sa maman toujours plus fort.

Décidant de la laisser dormir encore un peu, Emma se blottissait à nouveau contre elle et souriait lorsqu'elle était tendrement enlacée. Elle respirait profondément le parfum de sa mère et s'endormait à nouveau.

La prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, c'était sous les douces caresses contre sa joue. Emma ouvrait les yeux et plongeait dans le regard chaleureux de sa maman. Elle souriait magnifiquement tout en rapprochant son front contre celui de Régina. Elle fermait les yeux et souriait encore plus lorsque Régina frottait son nez contre le sien. Emma levait sa main droite et caressait du bout des doigts la joue de sa mère.

Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille. Elle aimait la douceur de son bébé. Un doux baiser sur sa joue et un petit sourire malicieux apparaissait sur ses lèvres. _« Il me semble que quelqu'un était réveillé de bonne heure ce matin !_ » Affirmait-elle doucement. Les joues d'Emma prenaient une petite teinte rouge et elle baissait timidement les yeux. Régina embrassait le front de son bébé et lui souriait tendrement lorsqu'elle la regardait de nouveau. _« Je te remercie de m'avoir laissé dormir encore un peu ma chérie._ »

Elle avait été réveillée par les mouvements d'Emma. Régina était très sensible aux mouvements de sa fille lorsqu'elles dormaient, elle se réveillait rapidement si celle-ci faisait un cauchemar. Seulement Emma était calme à côté d'elle et Régina avait même eu l'impression d'être observée un instant. Lorsque Emma s'était blottie contre elle, Régina l'avait enlacé et c'était rendormie rassurée que sa fille allait bien.

Régina caressait sa joue tendrement. « _Moi aussi je suis très excité de commencer cette journée_. » Emma souriait et s'agitait un peu contre elle. Régina ne pouvait pas retenir son rire, sa fille était vraiment trop adorable. « _Que dirais-tu de se lever pour déjeuner et se préparer pour commencer cette journée ?_ » Elle n'avait même pas fini sa phrase qu'Emma était assise sur le lit et repoussait les couvertures. Régina riait aux éclats. « _Tu es vraiment impatiente d'aller au zoo bébé !_ »

Emma se jetait sur sa mère en souriant.

Régina l'attrapait et lui chatouillait les cotes. La petite blonde se tortillait sur elle tout en riant. Régina retournait sa fille sur le lit et planait au-dessus d'elle. Elle déposait plein de bisous sur ses joues et son cou, la faisant rire encore plus.

Finalement elle cessait son attaque et reposait sa tête sur la poitrine d'Emma. Sa fille enroulait ses bras autour d'elle et la tenait contre elle. Elle faisait un câlin un moment avant de se lever. Régina enfilait sa robe de chambre et tendait ensuite les bras vers sa fille qui était toujours assise sur le lit. Avec un immense sourire, Emma se jetait contre elle.

Installée sur sa hanche, Régina descendait avec Emma et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Elle installait sa fille sur sa chaise et commençait à préparer le petit déjeuner. Avec la grosse journée en prévision, Régina voulait un petit déjeuner plus consistant pour Emma ce matin. Elle décidait de préparer des crêpes aux pommes, saupoudré de cannelle.

Emma mangeait déjà ses fruits tandis qu'elle jouait avec sa licorne. Elle imaginait tous les animaux qu'elle allait voir.

Régina était heureuse tandis qu'elle massait le ventre d'Emma, sa fille avait mangé une crêpe entière et un morceau d'une autre. Elle avait bu un petit chocolat et elle avait également mangé sa portion habituelle de fruit. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait masser un peu plus longtemps le ventre de sa fille, mais elle espérait qu'Emma aurait suffisamment d'énergie pour tenir toute la matinée.

Une fois le ventre d'Emma apaisé, Régina les menait à l'étage et elles se préparaient. Aujourd'hui il y aurait un beau soleil et la journée serait étonnamment chaude pour un début d'octobre. Étant donné qu'elles devaient marcher toute la journée, Régina optait pour des vêtements plus légers. Emma portait un leggins noir, une tunique beige par-dessus qui atteignait ses genoux. Un voile de broderie marron la recouvrait. Régina lui avait tressé les cheveux dans le dos. Elle ajouterait à cela une petite veste noire et des petites chaussures marron pour terminer l'ensemble.

Elle avait opté pour un ensemble pantalon gris, avec une chemise rouge sang qui se démarquait. Elle porterait une veste légère noire également et ses bottes.

Régina laissait Emma dans le salon avec ses jouets tandis qu'elle préparait les sacs pour la journée. Elle ne voulait rien oublier et tournait dans tous les sens dans la maison. En regardant les sacs sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, elle secouait légèrement la tête. Elle était certaine qu'elle en avait trop pris, mais elle préférait en avoir trop que pas assez.

Elle avait le sac à langer d'Emma qui contenait ses médicaments, son lait, de l'eau, ses doudous et un petit encas dans un sac isotherme si elle ne supportait pas la nourriture du restaurant. Régina avait également préparé un sac avec une couverture chaude, un change et un manteau plus chaud. Le dernier sac était plus petit, elle le prendrait avec elle tout le temps, elle avait mis ses papiers, son téléphone, son appareil photo et deux petites bouteilles d'eau dedans.

Elle faisait une dernière vérification de ses sacs, avant de tout emmener dans la voiture. Régina souriait lorsqu'elle se redressait du coffre et voyait sa petite fille qui tenait tant bien que mal le dernier sac qu'elle lui avait apporté pour l'aider à remplir la voiture. Régina se penchait tout en prenant le sac et embrassait tendrement son bébé. « _Merci Emma._ »

Régina récupérait le système vidéo qu'elle avait mis à charger la veille et l'installait sur la tête du siège devant Emma. Elles terminaient de s'habiller, puis allait à la voiture. Une fois Emma installé et attaché, Régina démarrait le lecteur DVD, elle récupérait la pochette de cd et la montrait à sa fille. « _Quel film veux-tu regarder mon petit cygne ?_ »

Emma montrait le film Vaiana et Régina souriait savamment. Emma adorait les couleurs vives et les nombreuses chansons du film. Le film en route, Régina fermait la portière et prenait place sur le siège conducteur. Elle sortait son portable de sa poche et appelait. « _Bonjour Kathryn, nous sommes sur le point de partir. »_

« _Salut Gina !_ » Soupirait son amie qui semblait déjà à bout de souffle.

« _Tout vas bien ?_ » Demandait Régina avec un petit sourire.

« _Oui, oui, ont fini de remplir la voiture et on prend la route._ » Régina riait au ton légèrement grincheux de son amie. Elle pouvait facilement imaginer la pagaille dans la maison tandis que tout le monde cherchait tout ce qui leur manquait.

« _Tu sais, peut-être que je devrais te donner un peu de mon sens de l'organisation après tout. Ma fille et moi sommes dans la voiture, calmes, sereines et on ne dirait pas qu'une tornade vient de traverser ma maison._ » Elle luttait très fort pour ne pas rire tandis qu'elle visualisait parfaitement l'air renfrogné de sa meilleure amie.

 _« Ma maison ne ressemble pas à . . ._ » Kathryn s'était arrêtée de parler en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son salon. « _Nous sommes sur le point de partir._ » Grognait-elle et Régina éclatait de rire. « _À tout à l'heure._ »

« _À très vite !_ » Répondait Régina avant de raccrocher. Elle installait son portable sur le système sans fil de sa voiture et démarrait.

Elles avaient une bonne demi-heure, voire trois quarts d'heure de route pour atteindre le Zoo. Emma avait été très calme pendant la route, absorber par son film, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Emma gardait sa licorne avec elle et elle pouvait la prendre partout où elle le souhaitait tandis que les doudous que Régina lui avait offerts n'étaient que pour la maison où les moments où elle dormait.

Malheureusement c'était samedi matin et il y avait du monde sur la route. Il avait fallu près de cinquante minutes pour arriver au Zoo. Kathryn lui avait fait savoir, lorsque Régina lui avait dit qu'elles les accompagneraient au Zoo, qu'elle voulait faire de cette première sortie quelque chose de spéciale pour Emma. Régina devait se garer près de l'entrée du parc, des places leur étaient réservées.

Un homme qui portait un uniforme s'approchait de sa voiture. Régina baissait sa fenêtre et le saluait poliment. « _Bonjour, mon amie m'a dit que des places étaient réservées pour nous, savez-vous où je dois me diriger ?_ »

Le jeune homme, la vingtaine, les cheveux bruns mal coiffés et un sourire recouvert d'un appareille dentaire lui répondait chaleureusement. « _Vous faites partie de la famille Midas-Mills !_ » Régina hochait la tête, surprise par sa connaissance de leurs noms de famille. « _Suivez-moi, je vais vous ouvrir le parking privé._ »

Régina le suivait doucement et elle était surprise de voir des places juste devant l'entrée du Zoo réservé pour eux. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir facilement revenir à sa voiture si Emma avait besoin de quelque chose. Regardant autour d'elle, Régina était confuse de ne pas voir la voiture de John. Après avoir remercié le jeune homme, Régina attrapait son portable et appelait sa meilleure amie.

« _Allo !_ » Répondait rapidement Kathryn.

« _Emma et moi sommes arrivé au Zoo, où êtes-vous ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en regardant sa petite fille qui observait à travers la fenêtre ce qu'il y avait dehors.

Kathryn soupirait. _« Quelqu'un n'a pas voulu aller aux toilettes avant de partir et nous avons dû nous arrêter sur la route parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir._ » Régina souriait.

« _J'avais pas encore envie maman_ _!_ » Se lamentait Julie.

« _Oui mais nous avons dû nous arrêter un quart d'heure plus tard parce que tu ne tenais plus jeune fille ! Maintenant tata et Emma nous attendent._ » Expliquait Kathryn.

Régina pouvait entendre qu'elle était sur le haut-parleur, alors elle décidait de s'adresser directement à la petite fille. « _Voilà pourquoi il faut toujours écouter sa maman Julie, elle sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son enfant._ » Son ton était doux et instructif, elle ne voulait surtout pas la réprimander.

« _Oui tata Gina, j'écouterais mieux maman maintenant._ » Murmurait la fillette doucement. S'il y avait bien une chose que les filles détestaient, c'étaient de décevoir leur tante préférée. Kathryn souriait en connaissance de cause.

« _Bien, maintenant dépêchez-vous d'arriver, Emma et moi sommes impatientes de commencer cette super journée tous ensemble !_ » S'exclamait-elle vivement et la famille Midas pouvait entendre de petits applaudissements derrière, provenant probablement d'Emma.

« _Oui !_ » S'écriaient les filles et John, tandis que Kathryn riait à l'enthousiasme de ces trois-là. _« Nous devrions être là dans moins de dix minutes, à tout de suite !_ » Elle raccrochait.

Régina riait tout en raccrochant, elle se tournait vers sa fille qui lui souriait. _« Ils seront bientôt là mon ange, en attendant tu peux finir de regarder ton film_. » Emma hochait la tête, elle regardait son film, mais son regard revenait régulièrement à la vitre de sa portière.

Régina envoyait un message à ses parents pour leur faire savoir qu'elles étaient arrivées au Zoo. Ils avaient appelé pour les inviter à passer du temps chez eux aujourd'hui mais Régina avait refusé et leur avait parlé de leur projet. Elle avait promis d'envoyer des photos de leur journée.

Moins de sept minutes plus tard, John se garait enfin à côté d'elle. Régina sortait en souriant de sa voiture, elle allait rapidement sortir Emma qui s'agitait dans son siège. Régina riait lorsque Emma se mettait à courir vers ses cousines, une fois qu'elle l'avait posé au sol. Ces trois-là se faisaient un câlin et riaient tout en sautillant d'excitation. Julie et Sarah se jetaient sur leur tante pour la saluer, tandis qu'Emma s'approchait timidement de Kathryn et John. Kathryn ramassait la petite fille et lui faisait un gros bisou. John s'approchait plus tranquillement mais l'embrassait également sur la joue à son tour. Le doux petit sourire qu'ils recevaient en retour réchauffait leurs cœurs.

Après plus de salutation, chaque famille récupérait leurs affaires et ils s'approchaient tous ensemble vers l'entrer encore fermée du Zoo.

Lorsque Emma voyait tous les gens devant elle, elle c'était accroché plus fermement à la main de Régina et marchait presque contre sa jambe. Elle était si petite parmi tout ce monde et les rares adultes qu'elle avait rencontrés avant sa maman lui avaient presque tous fait du mal.

Sentant la peur monter chez sa fille, Régina la prenait rapidement dans ses bras tandis qu'ils traversaient la foule. Beaucoup de gens attendaient de pouvoir entrer. Il semblait que tout le monde avait aussi trouvé que c'était une journée parfaite pour aller à Zoo.

Moins de dix minutes après leur arrivée à l'entrer, une porte s'ouvrait et une femme sortait pour se placer devant la foule. « _Je cherche la famille Midas-Mills._ » Elle parlait fort afin de se faire entendre loin.

John levait la main, il était le plus grand parmi elles. « _Nous sommes ici_. » Ils s'approchaient tous de la femme et elle leur souriait chaleureusement.

« _Suivez-moi._ » Se contentait-elle de dire, avant de les mener à travers la porte et s'arrêter dans l'entrée du parc. Elle les regardait un par un et souriait devant l'enthousiasme des enfants. « _Bonjour, je suis Susan. Je suis l'assistante de direction du Zoo._ » Elle serrait la main des adultes et celles des deux plus grandes filles, tandis qu'Emma se cachait contre sa mère et signait son bonjour.

« _Elle vous dit bonjour._ » Expliquait Régina.

Susan avait vu beaucoup de monde passer dans ce parc et elle n'était plus choquée de rien. Elle souriait tendrement à l'enfant muette. « _Bonjour mademoiselle._ » Un sourire timide lui était donné en retour. Elle regardait ensuite les deux femmes un moment.

Kathryn souriait tout en levant la main. « _Je suis Kathryn Midas-Thomas, c'est avec moi que vous avez eu affaire._ »

Susan acquiesçait. _« Très bien, voici vos passes VIP. Gardez-les autour du cou et les différents membres de l'équipe du Zoo sauront qui vous êtes._ » Elle passait les six passes et ils les mettaient tous autour de leur cou. « _Un petit changement a été fait à cette journée par le directeur, . . ._ » Kathryn commençait à froncer les sourcils.

Elle avait prévu une journée magique et incroyable pour leurs enfants et elle n'aimait pas l'idée que tout avait été changer.

Susan ne perdait pas son sourire. « _Vous avez la matinée de libre, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, participer a certaines des représentations, . . . Comme prévu, une table vous attendra pour le déjeuner dans notre restaurant et vous serez attendu à 13h30 ici même par un membre de l'équipe soignante qui vous guidera dans le parc._ » Elle baissait les yeux sur les fillettes accrochées à chacun de ses mots. « _Elle vous montrera comment on prépare les repas de certains animaux, vous pourrez aider à les nourrir. Vous rencontrerez un de nos vétérinaires qui vous fera visiter notre clinique. Vous pourrez approcher certains animaux et allez là où les visiteurs ne vont jamais._ »

« _Oui ! Oui !_ » S'écriaient les filles tout en sautant sur place.

Susan regardait la femme blonde qui semblait soulagée par ses révélations. _« C'est plus que ce que je m'attendais._ »

« _Le directeur a été touché par votre histoire et il voulait participer à cette journée spéciale._ » Elle regardait la petite blonde dans les bras de sa mère. « _Nous voulions offrir un peu de magie._ » Susan revenait vers Kathryn. « _Tous savent que vous êtes des visiteurs spéciaux et j'espère que vous profiterez de cette journée. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, adressez-vous aux membres de notre équipe, sinon faite moi demander et je viendrai rapidement. Bonne journée à vous tous._ » Sans plus de mot, elle les laissait profiter du parc.

Un peu confuse quant aux mots de la femme, Régina se rapprochait de sa meilleure amie. _« De quelle histoire parlait-elle ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Kathryn pouvait voir le visage de son amie se durcir. Elle levait immédiatement les mains. « _Je n'ai rien raconté, je te le jure. J'ai seulement fait par à cette femme que je souhaitais offrir à ma nièce nouvellement adoptée une journée magique au Zoo. Je leur ai seulement dit qu'elle avait eu une vie dure avant d'être adopté par sa nouvelle maman et que tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est lui faire découvrir les merveilles de la vie._ » Régina se détendait peu à peu. « _Je ne partagerais jamais de telles informations privées sur ton bébé à des inconnus._ »

Régina souriait avec assurance à sa meilleure amie. _« Merci, . . ._ » Elle regardait tout le monde. « _Maintenant que dites-vous d'aller voir les animaux ? »_ Les filles sautaient et criaient de joie.

Emma qui n'avait pas compris tout ce qui c'était dit, fronçait les sourcils et tournait doucement le visage de sa maman vers elle. Elle ne savait pas encore comment dire qu'elle n'avait pas compris, elle espérait seulement que sa maman comprendrait sa confusion.

Régina qui regardait sa fille, lui souriait tendrement après un moment. « _Après avoir mangé cet après-midi, quelqu'un va venir nous chercher et il va nous montrer comment on prépare la nourriture des animaux. Nous pourrons aussi leur donner à manger, voir le vétérinaire c'est le docteur des animaux, les soigner et plein d'autres choses encore._ » Emma s'agitait d'excitation dans ses bras. Régina lui embrassait la joue, avant de regarder les autres. « _Si nous faisions une photo pour marquer le début de cette journée ?_ »

Tout le monde acquiesçait rapidement. Régina interpellait une personne travaillant au Zoo et avec plaisir il prenait une photo de toute la famille devant la fresque qui portait le nom du Zoo en haut.

Ils commençaient par la serre tropicale. Sarah et Julie marchaient, en fait couraient presque devant tout le monde. Kathryn et John les suivaient tout en admirant tranquillement chaque animal, tandis qu'Emma marchait main dans la main avec Régina et s'arrêtait à chaque vitre pour s'émerveiller de ce qu'elle y découvrait.

« _Ce sont des tortues géantes des Galapagos, . ._ . » Régina lisait le texte qui présentait cette espèce. « _Elles peuvent vivre jusqu'à 150 voire 200 ans bébé. »_ Emma les observait avec admiration. Elles passaient d'une espèce à une autre et Régina expliquait tout ce qu'elle lisait sur l'animal à Emma qui l'écoutait attentivement.

Vingt minutes après leur entrer, les portes étaient ouvertes et les gens commençaient à arriver en grand nombre. Emma qui était sortie de sa contemplation d'un petit singe, était effrayé par les voix fortes qui approchaient rapidement. Emma resserrait sa prise sur la main de Régina et se blottissait contre sa jambe.

Rapidement encerclée, elle était si petite que tout ce qu'elle voyait était des jambes, beaucoup de jambes.

Rejointe par des renforts, Régina sortait avec Emma de la masse de gens qui les avaient encerclés rapidement. Un peu à l'écart de la foule, Régina attirait sa fille contre elle. Emma enlaçait les jambes de sa mère et respirait profondément. « _Tu vas bien bébé_ _?_ » Demandait tendrement Régina tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'or.

Emma relevait la tête et acquiesçait tout en souriant. Elle avait seulement été prise par surprise.

« _Bien, dis-le-moi tout de suite si quelque chose ne va pas. »_ Emma hochait la tête à nouveau. Une fois plus apaisée, Régina lui reprenait la main et ils continuaient leur visite du Zoo.

Cette fois-ci, John et Kathryn marchaient près d'elles et même les filles avaient ralenti le pas pour rester près de leur petite cousine. Ils faisaient le tour de la serre pendant une bonne heure, puis Régina s'arrêtait. « _Quelle heure est-il John ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Confus, il baissait les yeux sur son poignet. « _Hum, 10h20, pourquoi ?_ »

« _Si nous nous dépêchons, nous pourrons participer au nourrissage des perroquets dans 10 minutes._ » Les filles s'approchaient d'elle en sautillant de joie et même Emma s'agitait à côté d'elle.

Décision prise par les plus petites, tous se dirigeaient vers la volière. Beaucoup de monde attendait déjà pour participer à l'animation. Régina ramassait Emma qui se blottissait contre elle. Ils attendaient cinq bonnes minutes, avant de voir deux soigneurs s'approcher de la volière avec des boîtes dans leurs mains. Ils allaient entrer, jusqu'à ce que la femme s'arrêtât et les regardait un instant. Elle leur souriait tout en s'approchant. _« Vous êtes la familles Midas-Mills ?_ »

Ils acquiesçaient et elle serrait la main aux adultes. « _Bonjour, je suis Anna. Vous souhaitez participer au goûter des loriquets ?_ »

 _« OUI !_ » S'exclamaient vivement les filles.

Emma restait blottie contre sa mère mais elle portait un beau sourire enthousiaste.

 _« Suivez-moi alors._ » Elle les faisait entrer dans la volière et déjà tout le monde regardait les beaux oiseaux multicolores qui volaient et se tenaient sur les branches au-dessus d'eux. « _Voici mon collègue, Stéphane. Stéphane, voici la famille Midas-Mills._ » Ils se saluaient poliment.

Pendant que son collègue préparait tout pour l'animation, Anna expliquait à la famille ce qui allait se passer. _« Les loriquets se nourrissent de nectar, . . ._ » Elle regardait les filles, puis les adultes. _« Savez-vous ce qu'est le nectar ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Julie secouait la tête mais Sarah levait la main. « _C'est dans les fleurs._ »

Anna lui souriait en réponse. _« Oui, les fleurs produisent du nectar pour attirer les oiseaux et les insectes qui en se nourrissant du nectar se recouvreront de pollen et en allant à une autre fleur, ils la polliniseront, ce qui permettra de créé de nouvelles fleurs._ » Sarah souriait fièrement sous les félicitations de ses parents. « _Nous donnons du nectar aux oiseaux, c'est un liquide sucré que l'on met dans des gobelets et les oiseaux viennent le boire dans vos mains._ »

Les yeux des filles s'élargissaient. « _Sa veux dire qu'ils viennent sur nous ?_ » Demandait Julie.

« _Certains oiseaux peuvent se poser sur votre main, votre bras ou votre épaule. D'autres restent sur les branches autour de vous et attendent que vous tendiez le gobelet vers eux._ »

« _Oui, trop bien !_ » S'exclamait Sarah, tandis que Julie se rapprochait de ses parents. _« Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent sur moi._ » Elle était un peu effrayée. John prenait sa fille dans ses bras. « _Tout vas bien chérie, ils ne te feront aucun mal et tu peux rester avec-moi si tu as peur_. » Julie hochait la tête tout en s'accrochant au cou de son père.

« _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de les nourrir si vous ne le voulez pas._ » Précisait Anna.

Régina regardait sa fille après l'explication de la soigneuse. « _Et toi bébé, veux-tu donner à manger aux oiseaux_ ? » Demandait-elle tout en caressant les cheveux d'Emma. Emma se redressait et hochait timidement la tête. « _Tu veux rester dans mes bras ?_ »

« _Vous pouvez la poser sur cette plate-forme si elle le souhaite, les oiseaux se posent ici aussi et elle pourra les nourrir devant elle._ » Offrait Anna à la petite fille timide.

Emma regardait la plate-forme, puis sa mère. Elle signait * _Maman reste avec Emma ?_ * Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « _Bien sûr bébé, je reste à côté de toi._ » Plus confiante, Emma indiquait la plate-forme de son doigt. Une fois installé sur les rochers, les soigneurs donnaient les petits gobelets à la famille, puis faisaient entrer le reste des gens qui se répandaient rapidement dans toute la volière.

Anna faisait sa présentation pendant que Stéphane passait dans la foule pour distribuer à ceux qui le voulaient des gobelets en plastique. Une fois tout le monde servi, ils faisaient tous les deux le tour des gens pour verser du nectar dans chaque récipient. Les premiers oiseaux plus téméraires se rapprochaient déjà des visiteurs pour manger.

Un oiseau se posait devant Emma et s'approchait timidement de la petite, entre ses jambes ouvertes. Après un peu d'hésitation, Emma tendait le petit pot et souriait grandement lorsque le perroquet mettait sa tête dedans et commençait à laper le nectar à l'intérieur.

Régina posait immédiatement son gobelet et prenait des photos de sa fille. Elle prenait également John qui avait un oiseau sur le bras et Julie qui tendait fébrilement le gobelet vers lui.

Un bruissement d'ailes à côté d'elle et Régina tournait son regard vers sa fille pour trouver un oiseau poser sur le haut de sa tête. Emma était figée, les yeux grands ouverts. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle relevait la tête et regardait le perroquet qui c'était penché vers le bas pour la regarder aussi. Régina riait tandis qu'elle prenait plusieurs photos.

Emma essayait de récupérer son gobelet pour nourrir le perroquet sur sa tête mais l'autre n'était pas près de le lâcher et il grimpait sur sa jambe pour continuer à manger. Régina tendait son propre gobelet à sa fille tout en souriant avec amusement de la scène. Elle sortait également son portable pour envoyer une photo à ses parents.

Rapidement un autre perroquet se posait sur l'épaule droite d'Emma, puis un second à côté sur son bras droit. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête et tentait de nourrir tout le monde.

« _Je n'avais jamais vu ça !_ » S'exclamait doucement Anna à Régina. Elle remplissait les deux récipients d'Emma pour lui permettre de continuer à nourrir les oiseaux sur elle.

De plus en plus de monde se rapprochait pour regarder de plus près ce qui se passait. Régina prenait plein de photo. Elle mettait en route la caméra et filmait l'oiseau sur l'épaule de sa fille se rapprocher de son visage et ouvrir un peu son bec. Emma se penchait à son tour et effleurait son petit bec de ses lèvres pour lui faire un bisou.

C'était si beau, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Sa petite fille était si heureuse et si sereine à cet instant que cela en était presque magique.

La nourriture disparue, les oiseaux s'en allaient les uns après les autres. Le dernier perroquet envolé de son bras, Emma se relevait et se jetait dans les bras de sa mère qui l'enlaçait immédiatement. Régina enfouissait son nez dans les cheveux d'Emma et se gorgeait de son parfum. « _C'était magnifique mon petit cygne !_ »

Emma se reculait un peu et attrapait les joues de sa mère, un immense sourire était fixé à ses lèvres. * _Magique maman_ * Signait-elle avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Régina à nouveau.

Kathryn s'approchait de sa meilleure amie et lui montrait son portable. « _J'ai cette photo si ça t'intéresse._ » Sur l'écran, on pouvait parfaitement voir Emma et le perroquet partager un bisou et tous les oiseaux poser sur elle.

« _Elle est magnifique Kath, envoie là moi tout de suite s'il te plaît ?_ » Demandait Régina qui avait haleté en voyant l'image. Elle ferait imprimer une grande photo de celle-ci et l'accrocherait dans le salon.

Anna et Stéphane s'approchaient d'eux. _« C'était incroyable !_ » s'exclamait la soigneuse les yeux brillants et son collègue hochait la tête en accord. _« Vous avez une petite fille incroyable !_ »

Emma se blottissait timidement contre elle tandis qu'elle rougissait un peu. _« Merci !_ » Se contentait de répondre Régina. Emma faisait quelques signes et Régina souriait fièrement. « _Ma fille aimerait que je vous dise merci pour elle._ »

« _Nous n'avons rien fait de spéciale, les oiseaux t'ont beaucoup aimer !_ » Répondait doucement Stéphane.

Emma souriait encore plus et se cachait contre le cou de sa mère. « _Emma est encore très timide, merci beaucoup en tout cas, c'était un moment que nous ne sommes pas près d'oublier !_ » Ils se disaient au revoir et toute la famille quittait la volière pour continuer leur visite.

Tout le monde parlait pendant un bon moment de ce qu'il c'était passer dans la volière, avant d'admirer à nouveau les nombreux animaux. Une fois le tour de la serre fini, ils sortaient suivre l'un des parcours à l'extérieur. Emma qui n'avait jamais vu d'animaux avant aujourd'hui, à part un chien ou un chat au hasard, était absolument fasciné par tout ce qu'elle découvrait.

Près de l'enclos des tigres blancs, Emma tentait de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour voir. Seulement elle était trop petite et il y avait trop de gens devant elle. Au moment où Régina allait parler, John s'agenouillait avec Julie dans ses bras pour parler à Emma. « _Voudrais-tu que je te porte Emma ?_ » Demandait-il tendrement. _« Tu pourras voir plus facilement les animaux._ »

« _Oui Emma, viens avec papa et moi !_ » Ajoutait Julie.

Même si Emma était légère, elle restait un poids dans les bras de Régina qui ne pouvait pas la porter toute la journée. Elle était heureuse de la douceur de son ami.

Emma se mordait nerveusement la lèvre. Elle levait la tête vers sa mère pour avoir son autorisation. « _Vas-y bébé, je resterais à côté de vous tout le temps._ » Regardant de nouveau son oncle, Emma bougeait nerveusement, elle acquiesçait finalement. Lâchant la main de sa mère, elle enroulait ses petits bras autour du cou de John lorsque celui-ci l'attrapait sous ses fesses et la tirait contre sa poitrine. Effrayé au début, Emma se détendait un instant plus tard dans ses bras et regardait les tigres avec sa cousine qui lui montrait où ils se cachaient sous les arbres.

Régina regardait sa fille avec amour en sachant qu'un nouveau pas en avant venait d'être fait. Emma était si forte et courageuse que Régina était toujours plus admirative de la force intérieure de son bébé.

Kathryn se rapprochait de sa meilleure amie après avoir pris plusieurs photos de John et des trois filles qui riaient des singeries d'un groupe de suricate qui se chamaillaient. _« Ils sont beaux tous les quatre !_ » Elle avait un doux sourire.

« _Oh Kathryn !_ » Soupirait Régina le cœur débordant d'amour et de joie. _« Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier assez pour cette journée ! Emma est si heureuse et épanouie._ » Une larme roulait malgré elle sur sa joue.

Kathryn enlaçait sa meilleure amie. « _Tu n'as pas à nous remercier Gina, nous sommes tellement heureux de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie et de t'aider à guérir son merveilleux petit cœur. Elle est notre nièce Gina et nous voulons la voir sourire._ » Elles riaient toutes les deux et admiraient leur belle famille.

Revenu au début du plus long parcours du parc, John regardait les deux fillettes dans ses bras. « _Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je meurs de faim !_ » Emma et Julie hochaient la tête en accord.

« _Mon ventre se mange tout seul papa !_ » S'exclamait dramatiquement Julie tout en se frottant le ventre.

Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillaient tandis qu'elle posait une main sur son propre ventre. Il gargouillait bruyamment tout à coup. Emma rougissait tout en regardant timidement John qui riait. Il lui chatouillait le côté. « _Attention Julie, Emma va finir par nous manger !_ » S'exclamait-il tandis qu'Emma se tortillait contre sa poitrine et riait.

Lorsque Kathryn, Régina et Sarah les rejoignaient, John et Julie parlaient en même temps. _« On a faim !_ » Emma hochait la tête en accord avec eux.

Kathryn croisait les bras et roulait des yeux. « _Vous avez toujours faim._ »

« _Mais maman, il faut manger pour être forte et bien grandir !_ » S'exclamait Julie, elle utilisait une des phrases que sa mère lui disait lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas manger.

Kathryn souriait à l'intelligence de sa fille. « _Et papa alors ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Julie allait parler avant de se dégonfler et regarder son père tout en fronçant les sourcils. Régina et Kathryn riaient doucement. « _Il mange trop._ » Finissait-elle par dire.

John haletait de surprise et feignait la douleur. Julie riait, elle s'agitait pour que son père la pose par terre. Elle courait jusqu'à sa mère tout en riant. Régina, Kathryn et Sarah riaient aux éclats.

Emma tournait la tête de son oncle vers elle et secouait la tête. Elle signait manger avant plier son bras et montrer ses muscles. John souriait avec amour à la fillette, il se penchait et embrassait tendrement son front. « _Tu as raison mon ange, je mange pour être fort et pouvoir porter une petite fille qui n'est plus si petite. »_ S'exclamait-il.

Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille qui enroulait ses bras autour de son oncle et lui faisait un câlin.

Sarah regardait son père avec choc. « _Est-ce que tu viens de dire à fille qu'elle est grosse ?!_ » Elle souriait malicieusement.

Toutes le regardaient avec maintenant sérieux. John levait sa main libre et reculait d'un pas dans la crainte feinte. « _Oh non, seul contre quatre femmes, j'ai des problèmes._ »

À la surprise de tous, Emma secouait la tête tout en posant une main sur la poitrine de son oncle. Elle se tournait ensuite vers les femmes tout en fronçant les sourcils et croisant les bras. Il était évident qu'elle allait protéger son oncle contre l'injustice.

Touché par la douceur d'Emma, John la tirait contre lui et la serrait dans ses bras. « _Merci mon trésor !_ » Murmurait-il ému. « _Je t'aime fort Emma._ » Emma l'enlaçait en retour et se blottissait contre son cou.

Régina portait la main à sa bouche, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était émue par ce doux moment entre Emma et son oncle. Kathryn aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, elle souriait tendrement en sachant parfaitement combien les actes d'Emma avaient touché son mari.

Se reculant un peu, Emma se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en posant sa main sur son cœur puis sur celui de son oncle. John posait un autre baiser sur le front d'Emma. Un autre câlin, puis Emma tendait les bras vers sa mère qui la prenait immédiatement et la serrait contre elle.

John se raclait la gorge tout en effaçant les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues. Kathryn approchait son mari et le serrait contre elle. C'était un magnifique moment et ils étaient tous émus.

« _On va manger maintenant ?_ » Demandait Julie, faisant rire tout le monde.

Régina passait un bras autour des épaules de sa nièce et la tirait contre sa hanche. « _Oui ma chérie, allons manger._ » Julie lui souriait. _« Je dois aller à la voiture chercher le sac à langer d'Emma. »_ Elle regardait sa fille blottie dans ses bras.

John s'approchait d'elle. « _Donne-moi tes clefs Gina, je vais y aller. Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut._ » Il frottait le dos d'Emma tendrement.

Régina sortait ses clefs de voiture et les tendait à John. « _Il me faut seulement son sac à langer pour le moment, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour son repas. Il se trouve dans le coffre._ »

Hochant la tête, John partait rapidement tandis qu'elles l'attendaient à l'entrée du parc.

Une fois de retour avec le sac, tous se dirigeaient vers le restaurant. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui faisait la queue pour commander, d'autres étaient assis, toutes les tables étaient occupées. Lorsqu'une serveuse passait, Kathryn l'interpellait rapidement. « _Excusez-moi, nous avons une réservation au nom de Midas-Mills._ »

« _Oh bien sûr, suivez-moi._ » Elle les menait jusqu'à une table libre dans un coin assez isoler du reste du restaurant. « _Voici votre table, je vais prévenir votre serveuse de votre arrivée et elle sera là rapidement._ »

« _Merci !_ » Répondait Kathryn.

Les filles s'installaient sur les chaises d'un côté de la table. Emma pointait timidement ses cousines du doigt et regardait sa mère. « _Tu veux manger à côté de tes cousines ? »_ Demandait Régina.

Sarah et Julie relevaient la tête et souriait avec excitation. « _Elle peut manger à côté de moi ? »_ Demandait rapidement Julie.

« _Moi aussi je veux manger à côté d'Emma._ » S'exclamait Sarah en faisant la moue.

« _Elle peut manger entre vous deux les filles._ » Précisait Kathryn à ses filles qui commençaient à se chamailler.

Emma hochait la tête et signait * _S'il te plaît maman ?_ *

Régina lui embrassait la joue. « _Bien sûr bébé_. » Elle déposait sa fille sur la chaise entre ses cousines. Installés en face des enfants, les adultes prenaient place de l'autre côté de la table. Julie et Sarah parlaient de tout ce qu'elle avait vu pour le moment et Emma participait autant qu'elle le pouvait à la discussion animée.

Régina, Kathryn et John souriaient tendrement tout en les regardant.

Une femme s'approchait rapidement de leur table. « _Bonjour, je suis Juliette, votre serveuse._ » Elle leur tendait les menus et de petit carnet avec des crayons de couleurs pour les filles. Elles la remerciaient rapidement tout en ouvrant avec impatiente le carnet contenant plein de coloriage d'animaux à l'intérieur. _« Waouh ! Regarde maman !_ »

« _C'est très joli ma chérie, merci !_ » S'adressait-elle à la serveuse.

Juliette souriait. « _En attendant de choisir votre repas, voulez-vous des boissons ?_ » Demandait-elle.

« _Que voulez-vous les filles ?_ » Demandait Kathryn.

« _Je peux avoir du jus d'orange s'il te plaît maman ?_ » Demandait Sarah.

« _Bien sûr ma chérie._ » Répondait tendrement Kathryn.

Julie regardait timidement sa mère. « _Je peux avoir de la limonade s'il te plaît maman ?_ » Elle faisait ses yeux de chiot.

Régina gloussait et Kathryn secouait la tête avec amusement. « _Juste cette fois et c'est de l'eau en mangeant !_ »

« _Oui maman !_ » Répondait Julie tout en souriant.

La serveuse écrivait la commande tout en souriant.

« _Que veux-tu bébé ?_ » Demandait Régina a sa fille. Emma qui était un peu nerveuse depuis l'arrivée de la femme, signait timidement sa demande. « _Bien sur mon petit cygne, . . ._ » Elle regardait la serveuse qui attendait patiemment l'ordre. _« Un jus de pomme s'il vous plaît._ » Juliette hochait la tête et notait la commande. _« Je prendrais un thé glacé sans sucre._ »

« _Je prendrais aussi une limonade s'il vous plaît !_ » Demandait Kathryn. Julie riait avec sa mère.

« _Je prendrais un jus de pomme également s'il vous plaît._ » Demandait John tout en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nièce qui lui souriait timidement.

« _Je vous apporte cela rapidement_. » Annonçait Juliette, avant de partir.

Les filles coloriaient tranquillement tandis que les adultes parlaient entre eux.

« _Très bien, qu'allons-nous commander ?_ » Demandait Régina. « _Que voulez-vous les filles ?_ »

« _Je peux avoir un hamburger et des frites s'il te plaît ?_ » Demandait Julie.

« _Bien sur chérie, et toi Sarah ?_ » Demandait Kathryn.

« _Un hot dog et des frites s'il te plaît maman ? »_ Demandait-elle.

« _Oui ma chérie_. » Répondait Kathryn.

« _Que veux-tu manger bébé ?_ » Demandait Régina sa fille.

Emma haussait les épaules. Régina savait que les hamburgers et les hots dog étaient un peu trop lourds pour son estomac fragile. « _Aimerais-tu des nuggets de poulet bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle et Emma hochait la tête plus enthousiaste. « _Veux-tu des frites aussi avec ?_ » Encore un oui, puis Emma pointait du doigt quelque chose sur le menu. « _Tu veux quelques bâtonnets de carotte avec ?_ » Demandait-elle. Emma hochait la tête et signait * _S'il te plaît maman. * « Bien sûr bébé. »_

Emma lui souriait, puis recommençait à colorier.

Lorsque Juliette revenait, ils passaient leur commande. Tout le monde discutait et riait tout en mangeant avec plaisir. Même si elle avait réduit la quantité de nourriture apportée à sa fille, Régina était heureuse de la voir manger avec plaisir. Toute cette matinée mouvementée lui avait ouvert l'appétit.

Seulement, plus le repas avançait et plus Emma se repliait sur elle-même et semblait se cacher. Régina fronçait les sourcils au comportement effrayé de sa fille. « _Emma ?_ » L'appelait-elle pour attirer son attention.

Emma descendait rapidement de sa chaise et courait jusqu'à sa mère qui la ramassait et la serrait contre elle. Régina était inquiète lorsqu'elle sentait les tremblements de sa fille. « _Emma qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ » Elle regardait autour d'elle afin de comprendre ce qui avait tant effrayer sa fille.

« _Tata Gina, . . ._ » Commençait Sarah. « _Je crois que ce sont les gens là-bas qui ont fait peur à Emma._ » Elle montrait du doigt la table derrière eux un peu plus loin. Six jeunes les regardaient, avant de détourner les yeux lorsqu'ils réalisaient qu'ils étaient observés. « _Ils regardent Emma depuis un moment tata._ »

Sans attendre, John se levait et après avoir déposé un baiser sur l'arrière de la tête de sa nièce, se dirigeait vers la table des jeunes.

Régina baissait la tête et embrassait tendrement le dessus de la tête d'Emma. Elle se berçait doucement dans sa chaise tout en tenant sa fille contre elle. « _Tout vas bien bébé, personne ne te fera de mal._ » Murmurait-elle doucement ses mots à l'oreille de sa fille. Régina massait tendrement le ventre de sa fille, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma mangerait de nouveau.

Après cinq minutes, John revenait à leur table, il s'agenouillait entre la chaise de Régina et celle de sa femme. « _Emma, mon trésor_. » Il parlait doucement à la fillette nerveuse. Lorsque de petits yeux verts se posaient sur lui, il souriait tendrement. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon ange, . . ._ » Il tendait la main et caressait doucement sa joue. « _Ils étaient dans la volière aux perroquets avec nous et ils parlaient des oiseaux qui étaient venu sur toi. Je leur ai dit qu'ils te faisaient peur à te regarder comme ils le faisaient et ils ont demandé pardon ma chérie._ »

Elle hochait la tête et une larme roulait sur sa joue. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Emma, ils vont partir et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal mon ange. Je te le promets !_ » Murmurait-il tout en se penchant vers l'avant pour embrasser son front.

Emma enroulait ses bras autour du cou de John et le serrait contre elle un moment.

Emu, John l'enlaçait avec tendresse. « _Tu n'as rien à craindre mon ange._ » Un autre baiser sur sa tête et il se relevait et retournait à sa chaise.

Régina berçait sa fille et elle était heureuse de la voir plus rassurer et calme. « _Merci !_ » Murmurait-elle à John qui lui souriait et hochait la tête.

Juliette revenait à leur table. « _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement. Un collègue lui avait dit qu'il avait vu un de ses clients VIP se lever et aller parler à un groupe à une autre table, puis les jeunes étaient partis rapidement.

« _Oui, . . ._ » Répondait John avec un sourire. « _C'était juste un malentendu_. »

Un signe de tête et la serveuse demandait. « _Souhaitez-vous un dessert ?_ »

« _Une glace ?_ » Demandait Julie.

Kathryn acquiesçait et les filles prenaient une glace, ainsi que John. Elle optait pour une crêpe au chocolat.

Régina baissait les yeux vers sa fille qui se mordait la lèvre. Emma tenait toujours sa main contre son ventre et Régina savait que même si elle voulait manger une glace, cela la rendrait probablement malade. _« Je t'offrirais une glace au goûter si tu veux bébé._ » Emma relevait la tête et lui souriait doucement avant de se blottir contre elle à nouveau. « _Je ne veux rien de plus merci._ »

Juliette partait rapidement leur apporter les desserts.

Emma soupirait de contentement contre sa mère. Le battement fort de son cœur sous son oreille était une belle musique à ses oreilles. Elle trouvait le son apaisant et rassurant. Se laissant bercer par le cœur de sa mère, Emma fermait les yeux et somnolait un moment.

Régina qui baissait les yeux sur son bébé, souriait avec amour à sa fille calme et sereine. Elle frottait tendrement son dos dans des mouvements lents et doux. Être maman était quelque chose d'incroyable. Son cœur débordait d'amour pour ce petit bout d'être humain accroché à elle. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait l'amour, l'admiration et la confiance briller dans le regard vert de sa fille, Régina sentait son cœur flotter dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'habituer à ses sentiments et ne le voulait pas non plus.

Tandis que 13h30 approchait, ils quittaient tous le restaurant. Après avoir récupéré ce dont elle avait besoin dans le sac à langer, Régina le redonnait à John qui retournait à sa voiture pour le déposer.

Ils retrouvaient une femme qui les attendait déjà.

Une petite brune aux yeux verts. Elle portait un t-shirt avec le logo du Zoo et un short beige. « _Bonjour à tous !_ » Elle les saluait avec un beau sourire. « _Je m'appelle Manon._ »

« _Voici ma fille aînée Sarah, sa sœur Julie, mon mari John et je m'appelle Kathryn_. » Elle montrait tout le monde avec fierté.

Régina souriait ensuite. _« Je m'appelle Régina et voici ma fille Emma. Elle ne parle pas donc je vous traduirais ce qu'elle signe._ » Expliquait-elle pour qu'Emma ne se sente pas mal à l'aise.

« _Bien sûr._ » Elle souriait gentiment à la fillette qui se cachait un peu derrière la jambe de sa mère. « _Bien, nous allons d'abord aller préparer plusieurs repas pour les animaux. Suivez-moi !_ »

Manon les menait tous vers la réserve de nourriture et elle leur montrait les différents stocks qu'ils avaient pour toutes les espèces dans le Zoo. Ensuite elle rassemblait plusieurs outils et ingrédients et leur expliquait qu'il fallait préparer plusieurs gamelles pour nourrir différents animaux sans leur dire lesquels parce que cela était une surprise.

Emma coupait consciencieusement différents fruits avec l'aide de sa mère. Tout le monde posait plein de question et riait des histoires drôles que Manon leur racontait. Ils avaient tous ris lorsque Kathryn avait crié et couru loin quand Manon avait apporté une boîte qui contenait des sauterelles vivantes à l'intérieur.

Les seaux remplis des différentes gamelles qu'ils avaient préparées, ils allaient tous nourrir les premiers animaux. Manon les faisait entrer par une barrière fermée par un cadenas et ils entraient. Elle poussait ensuite une porte qui menait une pièce chaude. À l'intérieur il y avait de la terre, des rochers, de branche d'arbre et une vitre pour que les visiteurs puissent voir les animaux à l'intérieur.

Manon ramassait deux gamelles. « _Nous allons nourrir deux petites stars de ce Zoo._ » Elle faisait un peu de bruit et deux étranges créatures sortaient d'un terrier. Julie plus trouillarde que sa sœur courait jusqu'à sa mère. « _Voici Daisy et Minnie, nos deux tatous._ »

Emma, qui était curieuse s'éloignait un peu de sa mère pour mieux regarder les deux créatures aux corps couverts d'une armure. Sarah tendait la main vers sa cousine et souriait lorsque Emma la prenait et s'approchait d'elle. Manon leur faisait signe de s'approcher un peu. Sarah et Emma s'approchaient et elles souriaient lorsque les tatous sentaient leurs pieds. Emma qui était étonnamment plus téméraire, se penchait vers le bas et effleurait du bout des doigts la carapace dure.

Les deux petites bêtes allaient jusqu'aux gamelles et commençaient à dévorer les morceaux de fruit qu'elles préféraient. Manon leur parlait des tatous, leurs habitudes alimentaires, les jeux qu'elles préféraient. Elle parlait de leur particularité et plein d'autres choses encore. Manon partageait également quelque histoire drôle des bêtises que faisait ces deux-là.

Emma avait tendu sa main libre vers sa cousine et lorsque Julie s'était approchée et l'avait prise, Emma l'avait baissé doucement pour qu'elle caressait légèrement le dos de Daisy qui n'avait absolument pas bougé. Les filles avaient profité de ce moment et leurs parents les avaient observés avec joie.

Ils allaient ensuite voir le nourrissage des pingouins qui était sur leur chemin. Régina regardait avec bonheur sa fille nourrir ses drôles d'oiseaux. Emma était étonnamment plus téméraire et aventureuse avec les animaux qu'avec les humains. Elle n'hésitait pas à les toucher, à leur donner à manger tandis que d'autres étaient effrayés de se faire pincer par les pingouins, Emma ne sourcillait pas lorsqu'ils prenaient les poissons dans sa main. Régina découvrait une autre facette de sa fille. Elle pouvait dire que sa fille écoutait chaque mot que Manon prononçait sur les animaux.

Ils allaient ensuite jusqu'à la cage des Tamarins lion à tête dorée. Lorsque Manon secouait les gamelles pour faire du bruit, tout le monde souriait lorsqu'ils voyaient les petits singes entrer rapidement et s'approcher pour être nourris. Lorsque Manon proposait de s'approcher et tendre un fruit à l'un des singes, Emma était la première à s'approcher.

Elle prenait le raisin dans sa main et le tendait ensuite vers le singe le plus près d'elle. Hésitant au début, le jeune tamarin descendait le long de la liane et attrapait rapidement le fruit qu'Emma lui donnait. Après deux autres fruits, plus enhardi, il sautait et grimpait sur l'épaule de la fillette.

Les adultes se figeaient de craintes, Julie se cachait derrière ses parents de peur et Sarah regardait sa cousine avec étonnement.

Manon savait que pour la sécurité de l'enfant, il ne fallait pas effrayer l'animal. Elle était surprise de voir la petite Emma sourire et donner plus de fruit au singe sur elle. Elle gloussait lorsqu'il fouillait dans ses cheveux à la recherche de parasite. Régina qui c'était repris, prenait de nombreuses photos de cet instant magique. Sa fille avait un lien particulier avec les animaux, non seulement elle n'en avait pas peur, mais elle semblait leur donner un sentiment de sécurité suffisamment fort pour qu'ils n'hésitent pas à grimper sur elle.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient de l'enclos des signes, Emma sautait et enlaçait les jambes de sa mère. Elle portait un immense sourire et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Régina s'accroupissait devant sa fille et l'enlaçait. « _C'était incroyable bébé !_ » S'exclamait-elle toujours émerveillé par ce qu'elle avait été témoin.

Emma se reculait et signait. _* Magique maman !_ * Elle n'avait pas cessé de dire ce mot toute la journée et Régina était d'accord avec elle.

« _Oui bébé, c'était magique !_ » Elle embrassait sa fille et tous reprenaient leur tour.

Ils étaient tous intimidés par la bouche énorme de l'hippopotame lorsque des soigneurs lui avaient donné des carottes lors d'une animation.

Le dernier nourrissage était dans la zone des reptiles. Cette fois c'était Régina qui avait gardé une certaine distance de ces animaux. À son plus grand soulagement, John qui n'était pas effrayé, était resté avec Sarah et Emma tandis que les autres regardaient les filles donner des sauterelles a certaines grenouilles et même à un serpent. Elles avaient palis en les regardant.

Emma avait même osé caresser les écailles du serpent lorsque la soigneuse qui le tenait fermement lui avait proposé de le toucher.

Lorsque Emma avait rejoint sa mère, elle avait tendu les bras vers elle et l'avait enlacé lorsqu'elle avait senti le petit tremblement dans le corps de Régina. Tendrement Emma caressait la nuque de Régina pour la rassurer et l'apaiser. Soupirant de contentement, Régina fermait les yeux et profitait de la tendresse de sa fille pour se détendre.

Comme dernière surprise, avant de les laisser terminer leur visite du Zoo avant la fin de la journée, Manon les menait jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement des oiseaux. Ils profitaient d'un magnifique spectacle à la première place. Avant la fin du spectacle, Manon s'était approchée de la dresseuse des oiseaux et lui avait demandé s'il était possible de faire un petit cadeau a une fillette incroyable.

Manon approchait donc des Midas-Mills accompagné de Romane. Tous ceux qui s'approchaient de leurs invités VIP avait été prévenus que seules les femmes devaient s'approcher de la plus jeune des petites filles. Manon s'adressait à Régina. « _Avec votre permission, nous aimerions offrir une leçon de dressage des oiseaux à Emma._ »

Régina était surprise par l'offre, elle baissait les yeux vers sa fille qui avait levé la tête vers elle. « _Qu'en dis-tu bébé, aimerais-tu apprendre à dresser un oiseau comme la fait la dame ?_ » Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminaient, puis elle se blottissait contre sa mère et signait sa demande. « _Bien sûr bébé._ » Elle regardait les deux femmes qui attendaient sa réponse. « _Emma aimerait beaucoup mais elle ne peut pas s'éloigner de moi._ »

« _Évidemment, je me présente, je m'appelle Romane._ » Elle serrait la main de la femme forte devant elle.

« _Enchantée, je suis Régina et voici ma fille Emma._ » Emma signait son bonjour avant de se lever avec sa mère et suivre Romane jusqu'au centre de la zone herbeuse. Elle demandait dans son micro l'envoie d'une petite chouette qui commençait son apprentissage.

Emma debout à côté de sa mère, regardait avec émerveillement la petite chouette se poser sur le gant de Romane.

Romane se baissait doucement devant Emma et laissait l'enfant admirer le bel oiseau et même effleurer les plumes de son ventre pour la caresser. Comme lui avait dit sa collègue, elle pouvait voir que les animaux étaient calmes auprès d'elle. D'un mouvement elle renvoyait la chouette vers son collègue sur l'une des tours.

Tout en expliquant aux visiteurs qui admiraient le spectacle, Romane proposait à Emma d'enfiler son gant et de laisser la chouette se poser dessus. Bien qu'un peu effrayé de s'éloigner de sa mère, Emma se laissait positionner par Romane et lorsque celle-ci s'accroupissait derrière elle tout en soutenant son coude, elle faisait signe a son collègue d'envoyer la petite chouette.

Elle volait rapidement vers elles et se posait avec délicatesse sur le bras d'Emma qui était resté calme tout le temps. Romane donnait sa récompense à la chouette et Emma la caressait à nouveau. Elle souriait et ses yeux brillaient magnifiquement. Tous les spectateurs applaudissaient et Emma rougissait sous les éloges. Elles faisaient encore quelque aller et retour à la chouette avant de saluer les spectateurs et laisser la chouette rentrer se reposer.

Emma courait jusqu'à Régina et se jetait dans ses bras lorsque celle-ci l'attrapait et la portait. Régina avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle sentait à quel point son bébé était ému par tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Après avoir apaisé ses sentiments, son bébé se tournait vers les deux femmes et tortillait son doigt.

Malgré quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, Régina gloussait et parlait aux femmes perplexes. « _Emma vous demande d'approcher._ » Elle essuyait ses joues et ne pouvait pas effacer son sourire de joie.

Emma se penchait timidement vers l'avant et embrassait la joue de Manon et de Romane avant de se blottir à nouveau contre la poitrine de Régina.

« _C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Emma. Tu es une magnifique petite fille et ta maman à beaucoup de chance._ » Manon souriait tendrement à la fillette et à sa mère.

« _Beaucoup plus encore !_ » Répondait Régina tout en embrassant la tête d'Emma qui souriait.

La famille Midas les rejoignait et ils se disaient tous au revoir.

En revenant vers l'entrée du parc, John annonçait qu'il était maintenant un peu plus de 17 heures. _« Que dites-vous de prendre un petit goûter et terminer notre visite ?_ » Demandait Régina.

Un oui unanime et tous se dirigeait vers un stand pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Comme promis, Régina achetait un petit pot de glace au chocolat à Emma et des glaces à l'eau pour les filles. Assis sur des bancs, ils mangeaient tranquillement et buvaient de l'eau. Un petit tour aux toilettes et la visite reprenait.

Après une heure de marche, le pas d'Emma ralentissait de plus en plus. Elle était épuisée, cette journée avait été vraiment incroyable et mouvementée. Seulement c'était beaucoup trop pour son petit corps affaibli et Régina était en fait surprise qu'Emma avait tenue aussi longtemps.

Tandis que John et Kathryn devaient à nouveau s'arrêter pour laisser le temps à Emma et Régina de les rattraper, John s'approchait de la petite blonde qui luttait pour avancer. Ils leur restaient encore un bon moment avant de revenir à l'entrer et il ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait marcher jusque-là. « _Dis mon ange, tu aimerais que je te porte pour que tu puisses voir les animaux plus facilement ?_ » Emma baillait. John souriait tendrement tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux d'or un peu en pagaille en fin de journée.

Emma hochait la tête et laissait son oncle la soulever et l'installer dans ses bras. Bercer dans le creux de ses bras comme un bébé, Emma se blottissait un peu plus contre sa poitrine et soupirait de contentement. Avec le raccourcissement des jours et le froid plus présent en fin de journée, Régina sortait la couverture d'Emma qu'elle avait gardé sur elle et la couvrait. Elle lui donnait aussi les doudous qu'elle avait récupérés dans le sac à langer.

Emma lui donnait un sourire épuisé. Régina embrassait tendrement sa joue. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Emma portait sa main sur sa poitrine puis vers sa mère qui lui souriait avec amour. Un autre baiser a son bébé et ils reprenaient leur marche.

Après moins de 20 minutes, Emma dormait déjà. Tout le monde souriait tendrement. Régina prenait quelques photos de sa fille endormie paisiblement dans les bras de John qui semblait si fier qu'Emma avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour s'endormir dans ses bras.

À la fin du parcours, même Sarah et Julie semblaient mortes sur leurs pieds. Ils revenaient à l'entrée du parc et retrouvaient Susan qui les attendait là. « _J'espère que cette journée était aussi merveilleuse que vous l'avez espéré._ »

« _Plus encore !_ » Répondait rapidement Régina qui avait encore les yeux brillants. « _Je ne pourrais jamais assez-vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma petite fille._ »

Susan avait interrogé ses employés afin de s'assurer que tous se passaient parfaitement bien pour ses visiteurs particuliers. Elle avait été très surprise par les nombreux récits des choses incroyables qu'ils avaient été témoins entre la petite Emma et les animaux. Elle regardait la fillette endormie dans les bras de l'homme et souriait tendrement. « _Avant de vous laisser partir, nous aimerions faire un cadeau à vos filles._ »

Sarah et Julie semblaient revivre à ses mots et étaient à nouveau excitées.

Régina s'approchait de son bébé et caressait délicatement sa joue. « _Réveille-toi bébé._ » Murmurait-elle doucement. Emma s'agitait dans un soupire et se blottissait plus loin dans la poitrine de John. _« Allez mon petit cygne, il reste encore une surprise._ »

Emma ouvrait finalement les yeux et regardait sa maman avec fatigue. « _Oh mon petit cygne._ » Régina la prenait dans ses bras. Régina lui frottait le dos et l'aidait à se réveiller un peu plus. Finalement Emma tournait la tête et regardait Susan avec de petits yeux.

« _Si vous voulez bien me suivre._ » Elle le menait au comptoir de la boutique de souvenirs et donnait un panier aux trois petites filles. Emma sortait avec émerveillement une petite peluche en forme de tigre blanc, elle trouvait également un lot de cartes sur les animaux et un livre sur les animaux. Emma montrait le livre à sa mère tout en souriant.

Régina l'attrapait et souriait à sa fille. « _C'est un très beau livre bébé_. » Emma montrait le livre à sa mère et Régina riait. « _Oui bébé, je te le lirais autant que tu veux._ » Emma lui souriait de joie.

Emma tortillait son doigt vers Susan qui surprise à début s'approchait de l'enfant avec amusement. Emma se penchait en avant et embrassait la joue de la femme avant de se blottir contre sa mère. « _Avec plaisir ma chérie._ »

Régina lui serrait la main. « _Je vous remercie pour tout._ »

« _C'était un plaisir_. » Susan était ensuite embrassée par Sarah et Julie et remerciée par Kathryn et John. Ils se souhaitaient une bonne fin de journée, avant de se séparer. Susan retournait à son bureau terminer son travail pour la journée, tandis que Régina entrait dans la boutique à la recherche d'un souvenir pour sa fille.

Régina choisissait un cadre avec des animaux dessus et le nom du Zoo pour ajouter une photo dans sa chambre et elle trouvait un beau gobelet pour Emma qui aimait les animaux en 3D dessus. Régina en prenait deux autres pour ses nièces. Elle trouvait également un autre livre sur les animaux qu'elle prenait pour Emma.

Ses achats payés, elle attendait les autres à la caisse. Une fois tout le monde à l'extérieur, Régina et Emma donnaient aux filles leurs gobelets du Zoo. Elles recevaient plein de bisous et de câlins.

Kathryn et John donnaient à Emma une trousse et des crayons avec le nom du zoo et des animaux dessus. Emma leur faisait un grand sourire et les embrassaient tous les quatre.

Une fois arrivée à leur voiture, Régina déposait toutes ses affaires dans le coffre. Emma et les filles se faisaient un câlin et se disaient au revoir. Elles étaient vraiment adorables ensembles. Emma courait ensuite jusqu'à son oncle et attrapait ses jambes. Il la ramassait et la serrait fort contre lui. « _Je t'aime fort mon trésor et j'ai passé une super journée avec toi et maman_. » Emma se reculait pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue et un autre câlin.

Kathryn qui c'était approcher de Régina pour l'embrasser, murmurait, pas si discrètement. « _Je suis un peu jalouse maintenant._ »

Régina gloussait, elle savait combien toute sa famille se rendait compte de l'importance de chaque geste de confiance et d'amour de sa fille. Une petite guerre amicale se faisait pour avoir le plus d'amour de la part d'Emma. « _Emma a plus confiance par nature envers les femmes, c'est exceptionnel pour elle de trouver un homme en qui elle peut avoir confiance, voilà pourquoi elle est plus démonstrative._ »

Kathryn s'approchait de ses deux-là et faisait semblait d'être vexé. « _Ça suffit maintenant, je veux mon bisou et mon câlin aussi !_ » Elle faisait une petite moue et Emma lui souriait lorsqu'elle était prise dans les bras de sa tante. Un gros bisou et un câlin, Emma soupirait de contentement contre sa tante.

Lorsqu'elle se reculait finalement, Kathryn voyait des larmes sur ses joues. « _Pourquoi pleurs-tu mon ange ?_ » Demandait-elle avec inquiétude.

Emma souriait tout en se tournant vers sa mère qui c'était immédiatement rapproché. Elle signait * _Merci ! Magique, je t'aime._ * Elle indiquait sa tante, son oncle et ses cousines.

Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille tout en caressant sa joue. « _Elle vous dit merci. C'était une journée magique et elle vous aime tous les quatre._ »

Un câlin de groupe et plein de je t'aime faisait encore plus sourire Emma. Elle retournait dans les bras de sa mère. « _La prochaine fois c'est moi qui vous invite et je pense qu'une visite à l'aquarium serait une bonne idée_. » Elle souriait malicieusement tandis que les filles sautaient sur place et s'écriaient de joie. Régina regardait sa fille. « _Qu'en dis-tu bébé, aimerais-tu aller voir plein de poisson comme le zoo ?_ » Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient et elle frappait des mains.

Plus d'au revoir et chacun entrait dans leurs voitures respectives. Régina installait Emma dans son siège et l'attachait. Elle la couvrait à nouveau, avant de mettre en route un autre film, le roi lion cette fois-ci. Elle démarrait et reprenait la route de la maison. Moins de dix minutes plus tard et son bébé dormait déjà.

Régina souriait tendrement et se concentrait sur la route devant elle.


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour, avant de partager ce nouveau chapitre avec vous, je tenais à laisser un message à une personne qui me laisse des commentaires sous le pseudonyme Guest.

Je ne souhaite plus recevoir de vos messages et j'aimerais à l'avenir que vous vous absteniez de tenir un langage si grossier à mon égard. Vos remarques désobligeantes sont également à garder pour vous.

J'ai fait part à de nombreuses reprises que malheureusement j'étais de santé fragile et je n'apprécie pas vos demandes de savoir si je suis morte.

Nous avons tous une vie en dehors des fanfictions et malheureusement pour moi je passe actuellement des moments difficiles à cause de ma santé, donc je n'ai pas besoin de tel propos.

Je vous prierais de garder à l'avenir vos commentaires pour vous.

* * *

Ps: les passages alignés au centre de la pages sont des souvenirs de Régina.

* * *

Chapitre 11

Un mois après la sortie au zoo, Régina marchait nerveusement dans le bureau de Kathryn. Elle avait laissé Emma auprès de ses parents. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle laissait Emma avec ses parents. Emma avait été terrifiée tout le temps de son absence et elle c'était également renfermé.

Emma avait les larmes aux yeux lorsque Régina se préparait pour partir. Sa petite-fille l'observait au coin de la porte mais refusait de s'approcher. Régina lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois quelques jours avant, qu'elle devait aller faire une course et qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle. Emma resterait avec ses grands-parents pendant ce temps et Régina reviendrait rapidement la chercher.

Seulement le moment venu, Emma avait fondu en larmes lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle devait partir et la peur emplissait ses beaux yeux verts. Régina voulait renoncer et retenter une autre fois mais ses parents lui avaient dit de tenir bon que peu importe quand elle le ferait, Emma réagirait toujours de la même façon. Elle avait besoin de voir que sa maman reviendrait toujours à elle pour que les séparations se passent mieux à l'avenir.

La gorge nouée et le ventre tordu, Régina embrassait le dessus de la tête d'Emma qui refusait de la regarder, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Quelques larmes lui avaient échappé une fois qu'elle avait refermé la porte. Régina inspirait profondément et partait faire un tour avec pour seule pensée, son bébé bouleversé.

Emma s'était laissé tomber au sol au moment où sa mère fermait la porte et disparaissait. Elle pleurait fort et se serrait dans ses bras. Cora avait couru ramasser sa petite fille et avec son mari, ils tentaient de la consoler. Malgré leurs mots et leurs caresses, Emma ne se calmait pas, elle semblait se renfermer de plus en plus sur elle-même. Cora avait gardé sa petite fille dans ses bras et la berçait doucement tout en continuant de lui parler. Ils savaient que cela aurait été difficile, mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé à quel point.

Tous les deux avaient mal et versaient quelques larmes pour l'enfant blessé qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.

Régina était revenue quarante minutes plus tard et elle courait presque en entrant dans le salon. La vue de sa fille roulée en boule et en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère lui déchirait le cœur. Elle se précipitait vers le canapé et s'agenouillait devant elles. Timidement Régina tendait la main vers l'avant et caressait la tête d'Emma.

Sans réaction de la part de sa fille, Régina parlait doucement et avec crainte. _« Emma, bébé, . . ._ » Sa fille ne bougeait pas. « _Je suis revenu mon petit cygne, je suis là._ » Le petit corps frêle d'Emma tremblait un peu plus et Régina pouvait entendre sa respiration devenir inégale. Ses larmes reprenaient de plus belle et Régina se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une terrible erreur. _« S'il te plaît bébé, regarde-moi ?! Je suis revenu comme je te l'avais promis Emma._ » Sa gorge se serrait et les larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

Après un autre long moment de silence, Emma tournait légèrement la tête et osait regarder sa mère du coin des yeux.

La peur et la douleur que Régina voyait dans le regard de sa fille, brisaient le peu de contrôles qu'elle avait sur ses larmes et elles commençaient à rouler les unes après les autres sur ses joues. _« Je t'aime Emma, de tout mon cœur . . ._ » Un sanglot lui échappait et cela semblait suffire à pousser Emma à se jeter dans ses bras. Son bébé s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces et elles pleuraient ensemble. _« J'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais Emma, . . ._ » Elle toussait pour libérer la boule qui obstruait sa gorge. « _Tu es mon bébé et même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble chaque minute de chaque jour, je reviendrais toujours auprès de toi mon petit cygne._ »

Emma hochait doucement la tête contre son cou. Son bébé ne l'avait pas lâché un seul instant après cela et Régina était plus que d'accord. Elle aussi avait besoin de ce contact étroit avec sa fille.

Heureusement la fois suivante avait été moins dramatique, Emma avait pleuré un moment après son départ mais avec des câlins de ses grands-parents, elle avait joué avec eux ensuite plus sereinement. Emma avait accueilli sa mère avec de gros câlins et plein de bisous. Les départs de Régina se faisaient toujours avec quelques larmes et un peu de peur, mais Henri et Cora étaient maintenant capables de rassurer la fillette que sa maman reviendrait rapidement la retrouver et ils pouvaient profiter des moments seuls tous les trois.

Croisant les bras tout en s'appuyant contre le bureau, Régina respirait profondément et tentait de contrôler ses émotions. Elle voulait en terminer au plus vite.

Emma avait également commencé une thérapie avec la pédopsychiatre, le Docteur Agathe Iclair. Emma s'accrochait fermement à elle pendant leur rendez-vous et avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à la femme. Le docteur Iclair avait été très compréhensive et avait dit à Régina qu'elle devait gagner la confiance de sa fille pour que celle-ci s'ouvre à elle. Avec beaucoup d'encouragement de la part de Régina, Emma osait faire du dessin et quelque jeu dans la salle de jeu du cabinet.

Le docteur Iclair avait trouvé cela très instructif de voir les regards parfois très discrets qu'Emma jetait sur sa mère lorsque Agathe bougeait un peu ou parlait. Elle avait dit à Régina que c'était une bonne chose pour la guérison d'Emma ce lien et cette confiance totale qu'avait sa fille envers elle. Pour qu'Emma puisse s'ouvrir et commencer à guérir de ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait besoin d'un endroit sûr et c'était auprès de sa mère.

D'après tout ce que Régina lui avait raconté sur Emma et sa vie avant leur rencontre, le docteur lui avait expliqué que sa fille la gardait toujours à l'œil parce qu'elle était la première et la seule personne qui lui offrait un sentiment de sécurité et la connaissance qu'à ses côtés, aucun mal ne lui arriverait.

Elle lui avait également dit qu'Emma avait découvert l'amour dans ses bras et puisque maintenant elle était aimée, Emma désirait rattraper tout se manque d'amour qu'elle avait toujours inconsciemment connu. Elle aimait également tellement sa maman qu'elle voulait juste être avec elle.

Régina avait déjà pensé à toutes ses choses mais elle était heureuse que cela lui soit confirmé. Elle aimait Emma de tout son cœur et son bébé l'aimait tout autant. Elle faisait ce qui était le mieux pour sa fille et Régina avait senti un poids énorme se lever de ses épaules lorsque le docteur lui avait dit cela. Elle doutait presque tout le temps de ses choix pour Emma mais le docteur lui avait dit que c'était comme tout autre bon parent.

Un coup à la porte la sortait de ses pensées. Un homme passait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et souriait nerveusement à la méchante reine. « _C'est à votre tour madame Mills._ »

Sans un mot, Régina se redressait et prenait son masque de méchante reine. Elle suivait l'homme jusqu'aux portes fermées. Après quelques secondes d'attente, l'homme poussait la grande porte et laissait Régina entrer dans la salle d'audience. Elle marchait silencieusement jusqu'au centre de la pièce et se tenait devant le juge.

« _Êtes-vous prête madame Mills ?_ » Demandait L'avocat de l'accusation George Tips, accompagné d'August.

« _Je le suis_. » Elle prenait place sur le siège et se préparait à faire sa déclaration.

« _Parlez-nous de ce 5 Octobre 2017_. » Demandait l'avocat de l'accusation, George.

« _J'avais un rendez-vous d'affaire dans un petit restaurant avec un client, à cause du manque de place pour se garer, j'ai dû le faire dans Howard avenue, près de la maison 43._ » Son récit était vide et sans émotion, elle avait l'apparence de la méchante reine froide. « _Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture lorsqu'un bruit fort avait attiré mon attention plus loin devant moi. J'ai vu monsieur Dévas sortir d'une maison, il avait un couteau dans sa main droite et il était couvert de sang._ »

Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

« _Il est passé à côté de moi sans même me voir. J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai appelé les secours immédiatement. Je me suis avancé vers la maison de laquelle il était sortie afin de donner la bonne adresse aux forces de l'ordre._ » Régina cessait de parler.

« _Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?_ » Demandait l'avocat de l'accusation.

Semblant sortir de ses souvenirs, Régina regardait l'homme qui venait de lui parler. _« La femme avec qui je parlais m'a demandé d'attendre les secours sur le trottoir._ »

« _Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ?!_ » Précisait Monsieur Tips.

Régina secouait la tête. _« Non, j'ai aperçu un tricycle dans le jardin et en repensant au sang sur l'homme, je ne pouvais pas attendre devant la maison et peut-être laisser un enfant en danger seul à l'intérieur._ » Son expression froide s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure de son récit. _« J'ai raccroché et je suis entré dans la maison._ »

Accroché à chacun de ses mots, un silence régnait dans la salle d'audience.

Elle inspirait profondément. « _J'ai trouvé rapidement le corps de Hanna Devas, allongé dans la cuisine et couverte de sang. Je me suis baissé et j'ai vérifié si elle était encore vivante mais ce n'était pas le cas._ » Elle frottait ses mains tandis que ses émotions commençaient à remonter à la surface. « _Il était évident qu'on c'était acharné sur elle et pendant un instant j'ai hésité à continuer à chercher. Seulement je ne pouvais pas abandonner, alors je me suis relevé et j'ai repris mes recherches. J'ai . . . j'ai trouvé les corps de Lucas et Lana dans la chambre d'enfant._ » Malgré elle, une larme roulait sur la joue de Régina qui inspirait profondément pour pouvoir continuer à parler. _« Tout comme madame Devas, ils portaient tous les deux de nombreuses entailles sur tout le corps et ils étaient morts._ »

Tous ceux qui connaissaient la réputation de Régina étaient surpris de voir le côté humain et plus doux de la femme. Ce n'était plus la grande et redoutable avocate qui se trouvait devant eux, mais une femme qui avait été témoin de l'horreur humaine.

 _« J'allais abandonner ! C'étaient des bébés, Lucas avait 5 ans et Lana avait 7 ans. Ce que cet homme leur avait fait était monstrueux et je voulais seulement sortir de cette maison. Mais au moment de me relever, j'ai entendu un petit bruit venant d'une autre pièce._ » Elle effaçait une autre larme qui roulait sur sa joue. « _J'étais effrayé, pendant un moment je me demandais s'il était revenu. Après un instant à écouter, j'ai décidé d'aller voir. J'ai vérifié chacune des pièces suivantes, mais je n'ai rien trouvé._ »

« _J'aillais partir lorsque j'ai à nouveau entendu ce bruit qui venait de la dernière pièce que j'avais vérifiée. J'ai remarqué que la porte du placard était entre-ouverte. Je me suis rapproché et j'ai ouvert l'une des portes. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur a part de vieux vêtements, seulement le bruit a recommencé. En ouvrant la seconde porte, la lumière a éclairé le bas du placard et c'est là que je l'ai vu._ »

August qui était assis à côté de l'avocat de l'accusation, pouvait voir la difficulté de Régina à parler de ce qu'elle avait vu. Il avait vu combien elle aimait sa fille et il ne pouvait pas imaginer combien c'était difficile pour elle de partager ce qu'Emma avait vécu.

 _« C'était un petit corps tremblant, roulé en boule au fond du placard. Mon bébé était couvert de sang et était si effrayé_. » Les images lui revenaient en mémoire et elle respirait profondément afin de contrôler son souffle.

« _Votre bébé ?_ » Demandait l'avocat.

« _Elle est mon bébé aujourd'hui. J'ai adopté Emma._ » Elle essuyait ses joues. « _Je ne pouvais pas la toucher, Emma avait tellement peur. Je lui ai parlé jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève la tête et me regard. Après un moment, elle s'est jetée dans mes bras et c'est accroché à moi. Nous ne nous sommes plus lâchés après ça_. » Malgré tout ce qu'elle racontait, Régina ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire en pensant à Emma toujours plus heureuse d'être dans ses bras ou contre elle le plus possible.

 _« Après lui avoir demandé si elle avait mal quelque part, Emma a posé ma main sur sa cuisse. Elle avait une immense entaille sur tout le long de la cuisse et perdait beaucoup de sang._ » La colère emplissait son regard et elle se forçait à ne pas regarder Franck Devas, afin de ne pas lui donner le plaisir de savoir qu'il réussissait à l'atteindre. « _Lorsque les secours sont enfin arrivés, Emma était si terrifiée qu'elle s'accrochait fermement à moi et commençait à paniquer lorsque le secouriste c'était un peu approcher. Elle s'est apaisé quand c'était la femme qui c'était occuper de ses soins. Elle a trouvé une autre entaille sur sa tête, derrière son oreille droite._ »

Régina passait la main dans ses cheveux. « _Emma avait si peur que la secouriste ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus et a donc décidé de la conduire à l'hôpital._ »

« _Les secouristes l'ont emmené alors ?_ » Demandait l'avocat.

« _Pas sans moi !_ » Affirmait Régina.

Malgré l'horreur de son récit, tout le monde souriait à sa réaction.

« _Emma s'agitait nerveusement contre moi, je savais qu'elle comprenait qu'ils allaient l'emmener et elle commençait à avoir peur. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir seule avec des inconnus. L'idée qu'elle allait passer de personne en personne seule et effrayée était impensable, alors je me suis relevé et j'ai tenu Emma fermement contre moi avant de dire aux secouristes que je venais avec eux et ne quittais pas Emma un instant._ »

« _C'était beaucoup d'audace pour un enfant que vous ne connaissiez pas et qui ne vous appartenait pas_. » Ajoutait Edgard Ichs, l'avocat de la défense.

La douceur et l'amour disparaissaient de son regard et le masque de la méchante reine prenait sa place. L'avocat avalait de crainte, il ne fallait pas jouer avec cette femme et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Le cas de son client était indéfendable et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, mais toute personne méritait la meilleure défense possible. Même si c'était un monstre.

« _Emma s'était jetée dans mes bras, elle avait trouvé refuge et sécurité dans mon étreinte. Je ne l'aurais abandonné pour rien au monde, surtout en sachant qu'elle était seule._ » Un signe de tête de l'avocat et Régina se calmait. _« Le docteur Carmen Edwards et l'infirmière Belle French-Lucas sont la pédiatre et l'infirmière particulières d'Emma aujourd'hui. Elles nous attendaient à notre arrivée à l'hôpital et elles se sont occupées de ma fille pendant toute son hospitalisation et après. Le docteur Edwards a été douce et a pris son temps afin de me permettre d'apaiser et de rassurer Emma suffisamment pour qu'elle se laisse examiner et soigner._ »

« _Le docteur Edwards m'a demandé de déshabiller Emma, . . ._ » Elle fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément. L'image du corps décharné d'Emma lui revenait en mémoire et son cœur se serrait à nouveau. Elle essuyait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. _« Nous avons toutes retenu notre souffle et nos larmes en voyant le corps d'Emma. Elle était si maigre que j'avais l'impression que ses os allaient percer sa peau. Son corps était couvert de blessures. Lorsque le docteur a reçu les résultats de la prise de sang qu'elle avait faite à Emma, elle s'est empressée de venir poser une perfusion de sang, de médicament et de nourriture._ »

« _Quel était son diagnostic ?_ » Demandait George, l'avocat de la défense.

« _Elle n'avait pas seulement été mal nourris, elle avait été affamée et depuis un très long moment. Le docteur Edwards m'a informé que si Emma n'avait pas été sauvé ce jour-là, elle serait probablement morte quelques semaines plus tard._ » Les jurés semblaient tous horrifiés et compatissants. _« Le docteur craignait une infection parce que son corps ne pouvait pas se défendre._ »

« _Mais elle est tombée malade_. » Ajoutait George Tips.

Régina hochait la tête. « _Oui._ » La peur qu'elle avait éprouvée à ce moment-là lui revenait parfois en mémoire. Elle avait été bien trop près de perdre Emma et Régina ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela. « _Elle a eu une forte fièvre pendant sa première nuit à l'hôpital et le docteur Edwards n'était pas certaine qu'Emma y survivrait. Heureusement Emma est très forte et après deux jours et trois nuits de fièvre, elle a commencé à aller mieux._ »

Inspirant profondément, George Tips se préparait à poser une question difficile. « _Parlez-nous de la douche._ »

Régina fronçait les sourcils, . . . Même si elle savait que cela devait être dit, elle n'aimait pas partager la souffrance de sa fille à des étrangers. « _Après que sa fièvre ait complètement disparu, j'ai demandé au docteur si je pouvais laver Emma. Elle n'avait eu que des toilettes au gant et je pensais qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien._ » Elle se taisait un moment et semblait réfléchir.

« _Madame Mills ?_ » Appelait la juge Helena Sortana.

« _Oui, . . ._ » Elle regardait la juge et se passait une main dans les cheveux. « _Excusez-moi. À l'instant où nous sommes entrés dans la salle de bain, Emma s'est mise à trembler et à s'accrocher plus fermement à mon cou. Je l'ai apaisé et je l'ai déshabillé. Elle était debout sous le jet et lorsque j'ai ouvert le robinet, Emma a sursauté et c'est mise à pleurer._ »

Régina relevait la tête haute pour se donner de la constance et un semblant de force. _« J'ai éteint l'eau immédiatement et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Son petit corps tremblait violemment et elle pleurait fort. Après l'avoir calmé, Emma s'est redressée et à poser une main sur son nez et sa bouche. Je n'ai pas compris au début, je lui ai dit que je ne mettrais pas d'eau sur son nez et sa bouche._ »

Régina se raclait la gorge. « _Emma a secoué la tête et plus de larmes tombaient sur ses joues. Elle a porté la main à nouveau sur son nez et sur sa bouche, avant de poser ses deux mains sur sa tête et d'appuyer dessus._ » beaucoup de gens haletaient ou portaient une main à leur bouche. _« Quelqu'un avait enfoncé sa tête sous l'eau pendant qu'elle prenait un bain et maintenant elle a peur de l'eau._ »

« _Comment la lavez-vous ?_ » Demandait George.

« _Je me suis déshabillé et je suis entré dans la douche avec elle. Emma est plus calme et rassurée si je me lave avec elle. Elle a de moins en moins peur après chaque nouvelle douche._ » Régina effaçait la larme sur sa joue. _« Emma est forte, incroyablement forte car malgré le mal qu'on lui a fait et ses peurs, elle apprend à faire confiance et à dépasser ses craintes._ »

« _Comment va Emma aujourd'hui. »_ Demandait monsieur Tips.

Régina souriait tendrement. « _Elle apprend à revivre tous les jours, . . ._ » Le sourire de Régina grandissait lorsqu'elle regardait la photo que George sortait et la montrait à tout le monde. C'était celle du Zoo avec les oiseaux. _« Elle s'ouvre lentement au reste du monde et avec l'aide de sa pédopsychiatre, nous essayons de guérir son merveilleux petit cœur._ »

« _Merci madame Mills, aimeriez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?_ » Demandait George Tips.

« _Oui, . . . mon bébé, malgré tout le mal qui lui a été fait, aujourd'hui est aimée, protéger et soutenu. Elle a commencé sa nouvelle vie heureuse et même si elle ne pourra jamais oublier tout ce que monsieur Devas lui a fait, elle aura une belle vie. Mais pour Lucas et Lana, leurs vies se sont terminé ce terrible jour et d'une horrible manière. Ils ont aussi été maltraités et ensuite assassinés. Ils n'auront jamais de nouvelle famille pour les aimer et les protéger, tout cela à cause de la folie d'un homme._ » Après l'accord de quitter le fauteuil, Régina se levait et quittait complètement la salle d'audience.

Elle marchait en rond dans le couloir. August et George s'approchaient d'elle. « _Les jurées sont en train de prendre leur décision._ »

Régina hochait la tête, elle regardait sa montre. « _Combien de temps pensez-vous que cela va prendre ?_ » Elle voulait retrouver rapidement Emma, mais elle avait besoin de savoir que Frank Devas finirait ses jours dans une prison.

August comprenait le besoin de Régina d'être avec Emma, surtout après avoir partagé tous ces souvenirs douloureux. « _Je ne pense pas que cela prendra beaucoup de temps. Il est coupable, il a avoué._ »

Régina acquiesçait. « _C'est seulement la troisième fois que je laisse Emma à mes parents et j'ai déjà 1 heure de retard._ » L'agitation attirait leur attention et ils étaient tous surpris d'être à nouveau appelé à entrer dans la salle d'audience.

Régina quittait le palais de justice 30 minutes plus tard. Elle se dirigeait directement vers la maison de ses parents. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre Emma et de la tenir dans ses bras. Sortant rapidement de sa voiture, Régina entrait dans la maison et se dirigeait vers le salon ou elle trouvait son bébé en train de jouer avec son père aux échecs. Lorsque Emma entendait le bruit distinctif des talons de sa mère, elle tournait la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce. Au moment où sa mère apparaissait, Emma lâchait ce qu'elle avait dans la main et courait jusqu'au bras fort et chaleureux qui s'ouvraient déjà pour l'accueillir.

Elle se blottissait contre sa maman et soupirait de contentement lorsqu'elle était fermement enlacée. Emma pouvait sentir que sa maman avait aussi besoin qu'elle de ce câlin.

Régina se relevait tout en gardant Emma contre elle. Elle s'installait sur le canapé avec sa fille sur ses genoux. Régina enfouissait son nez dans les boucles d'or et respirait profondément son odeur. Une fois plus apaisée, elle se reculait un peu pour regarder Emma dans les yeux. « _Je suis désoler d'avoir mis si longtemps pour revenir bébé mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire._ »

Emma hochait la tête et Régina lui souriait tendrement. _« Je suis allé au tribunal, c'est l'endroit où les mauvaises personnes sont punies pour le mal qu'ils ont fait aux autres._ » Emma l'écoutait attentivement. « _Je suis allé au procès de Franck Devas._ »

La peur emplissait le regard d'Emma et elle se blottissait contre Régina. Sa mère l'enlaçait rapidement et frottait tendrement son dos pour la rassurer. « _Tout vas bien bébé, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Il a été jugé coupable de tout qu'il vous a fait, il va passer le reste de sa vie en prison Emma. Il ne sortira jamais de là._ »

Emma relevait la tête vers sa mère et la regardait avec confusion.

« _Je te protégerais toujours mon bébé et cet homme ne reviendra jamais dans ta vie Emma. Il ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne, je te le promets._ » Emma se jetait rapidement à son cou et la serrait fort. Régina pouvait sentir les larmes de soulagements couler contre son cou, là où Emma était blotti contre elle. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne et je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal à nouveau, jamais !_ »

Emma se reculait pour regarder sa mère. Elle posait la main sur sa poitrine puis sur celle de sa mère pour lui dire je t'aime. Elle a ensuite signé _* Emma croit en maman._ * Un sourire lumineux apparaissait sur les lèvres de Régina et ses yeux bruns profond brillaient. Elle avait remarqué combien sa maman était heureuse chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle croyait en elle. C'était vrai, Emma avait confiance en sa maman plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre.

 _« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Emma._ » Elle serrait sa fille dans ses bras.

Emma se reculait un peu après un moment et signait le mot. * _Toujours_ *

Régina souriait encore plus. « _Oui bébé, pour toujours_. » Elles se faisaient encore un autre câlin.

Emma descendait des genoux de sa mère et allait aux toilettes. Cora était entré entre-temps dans le salon.

« _Comment ça s'est passé ?_ » Demandait Henri.

Régina soupirait tout en passant une main sur son visage. _« C'était difficile, raconter tout ce qu'il lui avait fait devant lui était compliqué._ » Avouait Régina. « _Les jurés étaient sensibles à ce qu'il avait fait à Emma._ »

« _Quelle était sa peine ?_ » Demandait Cora.

« _Il a eu trois peines à perpétuité pour ce qu'il a fait aux enfants et trente ans de prison ferme pour le meurtre de sa femme. Il ne sortira jamais de prison._ »

Tout le monde hochait la tête de satisfaction.

« _Maintenant j'attends de savoir ce qui arrivera à la personne qui devait veiller sur Emma et les deux autres enfants._ » Expliquait Régina, elle prenait une gorgée de la tasse de café que sa mère lui avait donné.

« _Qu'en sais-tu ?_ » Demandait Cora.

« _L'enquête se poursuit. Gold veut être sûr qu'il sera condamné avant d'entamer un procès._ » Régina voulait en finir avec tout cela, mais Gold avait raison. Avec le dossier actuel qu'ils avaient contre Stan Gramman, il aurait probablement une peine avec sursis et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Deux enfants étaient morts par sa faute.

Emma revenait en courant dans le salon et se jetait dans les bras de sa mère qui souriait immédiatement. Ne voulant pas rester dans ses sombres souvenirs, Régina accompagnait Emma dans le jardin et jouait avec sa fille. C'était maintenant leur vie, l'amour, la joie, l'espoir et un avenir encore plus beau se trouvaient devant elles.

Emma et Régina mangeaient avec Henri et Cora, avant de rentrer à la maison. Après une bonne douche et en pyjama, elles s'installaient sur le canapé du salon et regardaient un film Disney avant d'aller se coucher. Régina était à moitié allongée sur le canapé et Emma était installée sur elle. Régina la tenait d'une main dans le dos et l'autre lui caressait les cheveux humides.

C'était une soirée douce à la maison, simple mais pourtant tellement merveilleuse.

Régina baissait les yeux sur sa fille et elle observait ses petits yeux verts clignoter de plus en plus. Le sommeil tombait lentement sur son bébé et bientôt Emma serait au pays des rêves.

Les choses allaient bientôt changer pour elles. Même si elle avait réduit sa charge de travail, Régina avait encore des obligations envers ses clients. Elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner et elle ne voulait pas quitter son travail non plus. Elle aimait être avocate, en plus elle excellait dans son travail.

Même si Emma restait avec elle cette première année ensemble, Régina espérait pouvoir faire entrer Emma à l'école l'année prochaine. Sa petite fille méritait une vie normale et pleine de découverte. Elle était certaine qu'une fois les craintes parties, son bébé serait un petit oiseau sociable et se ferait beaucoup d'ami.

Régina devait retourner au bureau plusieurs jours la semaine prochaine et elle avait quelques rendez-vous avec un de ses plus gros clients. Emma pourrait l'accompagner au bureau, mais elle devait la laisser à ses parents pour le reste. Ça allait être un autre pas important dans la vie de sa fille.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle avait ramené Emma à la maison et à part quelque essaie, Régina n'avait pas encore quitté sa fille très longtemps. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour elle, être trop ensemble ne serait pas bon pour eux deux à long terme, mais Régina ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser sa fille trop longtemps à ses parents.

Elle espérait quand y allant pas à pas, les choses se feraient naturellement et qu'Emma serait moins bouleversée.

Régina se levait avec précaution du canapé sans réveiller Emma et elle montait à l'étage. Dans sa chambre, elle repoussait les couvertures et installait son bébé au centre de son lit. Régina posait ses doudous contre elle, ainsi que sa couverture, puis la couvrait. Assise au bord du lit, Régina repoussait ses mèches d'or de son visage et déposait un doux baiser sur son front. « _Fait de beaux rêves mon petit cygne._ » Un autre baiser, puis elle se levait et allumait la veilleuse qu'elle avait installée dans sa chambre, avant de quitter la pièce et redescendre au salon.

Régina emmenait Emma au parc très souvent et chaque fois elle s'organisait avec Clara, la maman de Samuel pour que les deux enfants puissent jouer ensemble. La semaine dernière, Samuel avait invité Emma à venir passer l'après-midi chez lui pour s'amuser et faire un goûter d'anniversaire avec certains de ses autres amis.

Lors d'une de leurs discussions, Régina avait partagé une partie de la vie d'Emma avant qu'elle ne l'adopte à Clara qui avait été profondément émue. Régina avait demandé à sa fille si elle voulait y aller et Emma avait répondu oui avec un peu de nervosité. Clara l'avait immédiatement rassuré que sa maman était aussi invitée et Emma semblait plus excitée d'y aller depuis.

C'était après-demain qu'elles devaient se rendre chez Clara et Samuel. Régina était un peu inquiète de cette sortie, Emma avait encore des crises de paniques et de flash-back. Elle connaissait maintenant plusieurs déclencheurs de ses crises mais parfois Régina ne pouvait pas les prévoir.

La dernière et l'une des plus violentes avait eu lieu dans un magasin.

Régina avait emmené Emma faire quelques boutiques afin de trouver une belle tenue pour un dîner en famille. Emma était belle et Régina voulait trouver une belle robe qui mettrait ses beaux yeux verts en valeur. Henri et Cora avaient invité toute la famille pour un dîner spécial afin de fêter leurs 40 ans de mariage.

Elles étaient allées dans deux magasins déjà et se dirigeaient vers le troisième. Emma semblait étonnamment aimer faire les boutiques avec elles, surtout lorsqu'elle essayait des robes et défilait rien que pour sa fille. Emma la regardait avec émerveillement, ses petits yeux verts brillaient et Régina sentait son cœur se gonfler toujours plus.

Régina entrait dans la boutique et était accueillie par une vendeuse. Une blonde qui portait des vêtements trop courts et la regardait avec arrogance, avant de faire un peu la grimace en regardant sa fille. Régina fronçait les sourcils et passait devant la blonde avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot. Elle faisait le tour des rayons tranquillement et cherchait la robe parfaite.

Régina sortait une belle robe de soie bleue avec trois rubans blancs autour de la taille et au bas de la robe. Elle était sans manche, s'élargissait à partir de la taille vers le bas et se terminait en dessous des genoux. Régina était certaine que son bébé ressemblerait à un ange dans cette robe. Ses cheveux blonds à demi attachés et de belles boucles blondes qui tombaient dans son dos. _« Regarde cette robe bébé ! tu seras magnifique dedans !_ » Régina s'exclamait avec enthousiasme tandis qu'Emma lui souriait timidement. « _Allons l'essayer bébé._ »

Elle allait aux cabines et entrait dans la première libre avec sa fille. Régina accrochait la robe sur le crochet fixé au mur et ensuite elle posait Emma sur la table à langer dans un coin. Le plaisir d'un magasin chic pour enfant. Elle commençait à déshabiller Emma lorsqu'un énorme fracas résonnait de l'autre côté de la porte de la cabine.

Régina et Emma sursautaient à son. Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre sa mère, tandis que Régina la tenait contre elle tout en tournant la tête vers la porte. Puis tout à coup des hurlements commençaient à résonner. Régina reconnaissait la voix de la vendeuse blonde qui hurlait probablement sur une cliente et son enfant. « _C'est quoi se sale morveux ?! . . . Vous ne pouvez pas le contrôler, . . . Regarder ce bazar, . . . Il y en a pour des centaines de dollars . . ._ » Elle hurlait toujours plus fort.

Emma tremblait de plus en plus et s'accrochait plus fermement à ses vêtements. Régina savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas ramener sa fille de l'endroit de terreur dans lequel elle se trouvait pendant que cette banshee hurlait comme une possédée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Régina sortait de la cabine et tout à coup la température de la pièce semblait chuté brusquement. La vendeuse se taisait immédiatement et reculait d'un pas lorsque son regard se posait sur Régina. Une colère froide était dans ses yeux, elle avait une posture menaçante, tandis qu'elle tenait sa fille en pleure tendrement.

« _Je vous conseille de vous taire immédiatement si vous tenez à votre emploi et à votre vie._ » Ses mots étaient dits avec tant de venin et de fureur à peine contrôlée que la vendeuse reculait instinctivement d'un pas. _« Vous venez de terrifier mon enfant en hurlant comme vous l'avez fait et tout cela pour un accident stupide . . ._ »

Le petit garçon qui s'était caché derrière les jambes de sa mère quand la femme avait commencé à crier, murmurait tout en tremblant. « _Pardon madame._ » Il avait trébuché sur son lacet défait et c'était rattrapé sur un porte-vêtement qui était tombé sous son poids.

« _Tu n'as pas à t'excuser mon ange, cette très méchante dame n'avait pas à te crier dessus pour un accident_. » Sa voix était étonnamment douce lorsqu'elle parlait au petit qui semblait soulager tout à coup.

« _Comment osez . . . »_ Commençait la vendeuse.

Régina se rapprochait de la blonde et la regardait avec rage. « _Appeler votre responsable, maintenant_. » Ordonnait-elle.

 _« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire._ » Un homme était entré dans la pièce. Il était grand et très élégant. La quarantaine, brun aux cheveux qui commençait à blanchir par endroits, son petit bouc avait aussi commencé à prendre une teinte poivre et sel. « _Adam Cast, je suis le gérant du magasin. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui se passe ?_ »

Seulement avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire un mot, Emma commençait à convulser dans les bras de sa mère. « _Oh mon Dieu, Emma !_ » S'écriait Régina de peur. Elle posait Emma sur un canapé dans le coin. Elle tenait sa fille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et paniquait de plus en plus. Régina l'appelait doucement tout en la retenant.

Tout le monde se rassemblait autour d'elle mais ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après quelques secondes qui semblaient une éternité, le corps d'Emma s'effondrait sur le canapé. Régina l'allongeait plus confortablement sur le côté et repoussait ses cheveux de son visage. « _Emma ?!_ » Sa fille semblait un peu dans les nuages.

« _Les secours sont en route madame_. » l'informait Adam.

Régina caressait les joues humides de sa fille et tentait de la faire se concentrer sur elle. « _Regarde-moi bébé, ça va aller mon petit cygne._ » Elle regardait les yeux de sa fille bouger un peu nerveusement, avant de se fixer sur elle. Encore la tête légère, Emma tendait faiblement ses bras vers sa mère.

Régina la prenait immédiatement et la tenait contre sa poitrine. Son bébé se blottissait contre la peau de sa poitrine et Régina avait l'impression de revenir au jour où elle l'avait trouvé dans ce placard. Régina s'installait sur le canapé, elle se berçait d'avant en arrière tout en tenant Emma fermement contre elle et en caressant tendrement ses cheveux de son autre main. « _Je suis là bébé, tu es en sécurité ma chérie. Maman te protège Emma._ » Elle embrassait le dessus de la tête de sa fille et respirait profondément son odeur.

Elle levait finalement les yeux sur les autres et sa colère jaillissait tout à coup. « _J'espère que vous allez punir cette femme pour ce qu'elle vient de faire subir à ma fille !_ » Rugissait-elle.

La vendeuse reculait d'un pas dans la peur et le gérant se frottait le menton tout en soupirant.

Avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose, les secouristes entraient dans le magasin et s'approchaient rapidement de Régina.

Celle-ci tendait la main vers l'avant pour les arrêter. « _Seulement la femme peut s'approcher de ma fille. Emma a peur des hommes._ » Expliquait Régina.

Le secouriste la regardait avec confusion, tandis que la femme hochait la tête. _« Je suis une collègue d'Alice, vous êtes Régina Mills ?_ » Demandait la secouriste tout en s'agenouillant devant elles. Après avoir écouté l'histoire de sa collègue, elle avait fait des recherches sur Régina Mills et elle avait trouvé quelques photos d'elle.

Au nom Mills, Adam palissait et regardait sa vendeuse qui semblait maintenant effrayée.

Régina soupirait de soulagement. _« Oui, Emma a été effrayée par cette femme qui s'est mise à hurler comme une furie après un accident, elle à provoqué un flash-back chez Emma et elle a convulsé, je crois._ » La peur emplissait son regard.

« _Très bien, voyons comment va cette petite fille._ » La secouriste s'approchait doucement de l'enfant pour qu'Emma puisse la voir. _« Bonjour Emma, je m'appelle Amanda, je suis une amie d'Alice et elle m'a beaucoup parler de toi_. » La petite la regardait avec crainte, mais ses mots semblaient la rassurer un peu. « _Tu veux bien que je m'assure que tu vas bien ? »_ Demandait-elle doucement. « _Tu peux rester dans les bras de maman, je pense qu'elle se sentirait mieux si je lui disais que tu allais bien_. »

Emma relevait la tête vers sa mère et elle pouvait voir la peur dans ses beaux yeux bruns. Regardant à nouveau Amanda, Emma hochait doucement la tête. Un baiser de Régina sur sa tête la faisait doucement sourire.

Amanda sortait son stéthoscope et commençait à vérifier son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Elle examinait ensuite la réaction de ses pupilles. « _Tout est revenu à la normale, Emma va bien. Elle a fait des convulsions, c'est terrifiant et impressionnant mais pas dangereux._ » Amanda rangeait son matériel. « _Je préfèrerais vous emmener à l'hôpital pour s'assurer que tout va bien, mais je suis certaine que vous serez rapidement libérées. Emma va être épuisée, elle a besoin de repos et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, au moins physiquement._ »

Régina hochait la tête. Elle se levait avec Emma dans ses bras. « _Mon sac à main se trouve dans la cabine._ »

Adam allait le chercher immédiatement et le tendait à Régina qui le prenait. « _Je suis désoler pour ce qui est arrivé et je vous certifie que cela ne se reproduira jamais._ » Ses mots semblaient vides, même à ses propres oreilles. La petite avait été blessé par son employé et rien ne pourrait faire disparaître cela.

Un signe de tête et Régina quittait le magasin accompagné des secouristes. Ils l'aidaient à monter dans le camion, puis ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital. Carmen avait été prévenu de leur arriver et elle se tenait prête à les recevoir. Régina avait appelé Kathryn pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture et l'amène à l'hôpital.

Un rapide examen et le docteur Edwards confirmait qu'Emma allait bien physiquement. Elle était seulement épuisée et avait besoin de repos. Kathryn était venue les chercher, elle était entrée dans le box où elles se trouvaient comme une femme folle et elle s'agitait frénétiquement. « _Comment va Emma ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'a dit le docteur ? . . . »_ Elle ne s'arrêtait pas et Régina commençait à craindre qu'elle ne fasse encore plus peur à Emma.

Seulement à la surprise de Régina, Emma semblait amusée par le comportement frénétique et un peu hystérique de sa tante. « _Kathryn Midas-Thomas !_ » S'exclamait Régina d'un ton ferme. Kathryn cessait de bouger et elle fermait brusquement la bouche. « _Emma va bien, calmes-toi._ »

Le cœur d'Emma flottait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle était touchée de voir sa tante si inquiète pour elle. Elle était beaucoup aimée et Emma était toujours émue de voir tant de gens se soucier autant d'elle et de son bien-être. C'était la chose la plus merveilleuse que d'avoir une famille et d'être aimée par tous ses gens.

Elle tortillait son doigt vers sa tante qui s'approchait rapidement d'elle en souriant. Emma la tirait contre elle et lui faisait un câlin et un bisou.

Emma se blottissait à nouveau contre la poitrine de sa mère, tandis que sa tante lui caressait la tête et déposait plein de bisous sur sa joue et sa tempe. Elle lui disait combien elle l'aimait et était heureuse de voir qu'elle allait bien.

Les papiers signés, Régina et Emma quittaient l'hôpital avec Kathryn. Régina s'installait sur le siège arrière à côté d'Emma et sa fille lui tenait la main tout le long de la route tandis que Kathryn conduisait. Emma frémissait encore de peur et elle s'accrochait fermement à sa mère.

Lorsqu'elles entraient dans le manoir, elles étaient immédiatement accueillies par John et les filles, ainsi que Maria qui c'étaient tous inquiétés pour Emma. Régina était heureuse de voir que sa fille souriait doucement en voyant tout le monde demander si elle allait bien, plutôt que d'être effrayé. Régina était soulagée de savoir que son bébé se sentait de plus en plus en sécurité dans sa famille et qu'elle comprenait que maman n'était plus la seule à vouloir la protéger et l'aimer.

Après avoir confirmé à tout le monde qu'Emma allait bien, Régina était montée à l'étage pour changer sa fille dans des vêtements plus confortables, puis elle se changeait aussi.

Assise dans son fauteuil préféré dans le salon avec Emma allongée sur sa poitrine, Régina racontait à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé dans le magasin. La petite blondinette s'assoupissait blotti contre la poitrine de sa mère. Enveloppé dans sa couverture de bébé qui portait son parfum et celui de maman, Emma s'était détendue sous les caresses douces dans ses cheveux et le bras fort qui la tenait fermement contre maman.

À la surprise de Régina le lendemain, un coursier avait livré une grosse boîte à la maison. À l'intérieur se trouvait la belle robe qu'elle voulait faire essayer à Emma la veille, ainsi que deux autres tenues magnifiques pour sa fille et des souliers. Une enveloppe se trouvait dans le fond c'était une lettre de Adam Cast.

« _Chère madame Mills,_

 _J'espère que votre fille va beaucoup mieux. Je vous adresse ce courrier pour vous donner mes plus sincères excuses pour ce qui est arrivé dans mon magasin hier. La vendeuse qui a provoqué ce problème a été immédiatement renvoyée. Bien que cela ne répare pas le mal fait à votre enfant, je me tiens à votre disposition pour toute démarche juridique que vous souhaiteriez entreprendre._

 _J'ai trouvé la robe dans la cabine que vous aviez probablement l'intention de faire essayer à votre fille, j'ai obtenu le même modèle dans la réserve et j'ai décidé de vous l'envoyer, ainsi que d'autres vêtements dans le même style pour cadeau à votre petite fille._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Avec toutes mes excuses encore, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à vous et votre enfant._

 _Adam Cast._ »

Régina avait eu l'intention de prendre des dispositions pour que la vendeuse soit punie pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais c'était inutile, elle avait perdu son emploi et Régina ne doutait pas qu'elle avait appris sa leçon.

Le magasin n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il c'était passé et monsieur Cast venait de faire un cadeau très onéreux à sa fille pour s'excuser.

Satisfaite de cela, elle sortait les vêtements de la boîte et décidait de les essayer à Emma.

Malheureusement et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Régina ne pouvait pas éviter que ce genre de chose se produise. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur les gens et le monde extérieurs. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait garder sa fille enfermée, en sécurité à la maison. Régina devait lui faire découvrir le monde et toutes les difficultés auquel elle devrait faire face en lui offrant un endroit sûr et aimant chaque fois qu'Emma avait peur.

Régina espérait qu'avec le temps, Emma se serait suffisamment endurci et pris confiance en elle pour affronter ce monde et y trouver sa place. C'était son objectif au moins.

C'était samedi après-midi et elles se préparaient pour se rendre au goûter organisé par Clara. Emma était de plus en plus nerveuse et même si Régina ne le montrait pas à sa fille, elle l'était aussi.

Régina était heureuse que sa fille se soit fait un ami en dehors des membres de la famille et elle désirait conserver cette amitié. De plus Clara s'était montrée très compréhensive de la situation de sa fille et elle avait fait tout son possible pour qu'Emma se sente en sécurité aujourd'hui.

Installée dans la voiture, Régina prenait la route pour la maison de Samuel et de sa famille. _« Tu es impatiente d'y être bébé ?_ » Demandait Régina à un feu rouge. Elle voyait Emma hocher timidement la tête. « _Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Emma, je serais là tout le temps avec toi. Tu connais déjà Samuel et sa maman Clara._ » Emma hochait encore une fois la tête.

En moins de 15 minutes, elles arrivaient à la maison de banlieue de la famille Myers. Régina était heureuse de voir qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier tranquille et c'était une belle petite maison aux volets bleus.

Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, Régina tenait Emma dans ses bras tandis qu'elle frappait doucement. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Clara les accueillait avec un grand sourire. _« Emma, Régina, bienvenu chez moi._ » Elle les faisait entrer. « _Presque tout le monde est arrivé, entrer. Samuel est impatient de te voir Emma, il n'arrête pas de demander quand est-ce que tu seras là !_ » Emma souriait timidement aux mots de Clara et Régina souriait en sentant le corps de sa fille se détendre un peu. « _Puisqu'il ne fait pas trop froid aujourd'hui et que nous avons un beau soleil, les enfants jouent dans le jardin. Suivez-moi ?!_ »

Régina levait sa main libre pour montrer le sac et le cadeau dedans. « _Ou pouvons-nous mettre cela ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Clara souriait en réponse. « _Merci, c'est très gentil à vous._ » Elle montrait la table ou reposait déjà de nombreux cadeaux, puis elle les menait jusqu'à la porte du jardin.

Il y avait une dizaine d'enfants qui jouaient et couraient partout dans la cour, tandis que certains adultes qui étaient restés, parlaient entre eux dans un coin.

Avant même que Clara ne puisse appeler son fils, celui-ci avait repéré son amie et courait déjà vers elles. _« Emma !_ » S'écriait-il de joie.

Emma souriait au garçon. Elle signait rapidement * _Bonjour Sam !_ * Posée au sol par sa mère, Emma enlaçait le garçon que se jetait sur elle. Samuel rougissait lorsque Emma lui faisait un bisou sur la joue. Les deux mamans souriaient avec amusements et tendresses.

Lorsqu'un grand homme s'approchait d'eux, Emma se blottissait immédiatement dans les jambes de sa mère.

« _Je rencontre enfin Emma et sa maman._ » S'exclamait l'homme étonnamment doucement tout en tendant la main vers l'avant et en gardant une certaine distance avec elles. _« Je m'appelle Richard, je suis le père de Samuel et le mari de Clara. C'est un plaisir de faire enfin votre connaissance._ » Richard était un bel Afro-américain de 40 ans. Il était grand et très musclé, Clara avait dit à Régina qu'il était pompier. Son regard était doux et il avait un beau sourire.

« _Enchanté monsieur Myers, je suis Régina Mills et voici ma fille Emma._ » Après lui avoir serré la main, ils baissaient les yeux sur Emma qui le regardait timidement. Elle signait un petit bonjour avant de se cacher à nouveau. « _Elle vous dit bonjour._ »

Clara avait raconté à Richard ce qu'elle avait appris sur la petite Emma. Son fils et sa femme ne cessaient de parler de Emma et sa maman chaque fois qu'ils rentraient du parc. Samuel s'était pris d'une très grande affection pour la petite fillette muette et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose d'attachant dans le regard effrayé de cette petite. « _Vous pouvez m'appeler Richard_. »

« _Avec plaisir, si vous m'appelez Régina._ » Elle se baissait doucement pour être à la hauteur de sa fille. Régina la tenait par les hanches. « _Tu n'as rien à craindre bébé, . . . »_ Elle repoussait les petits cheveux d'or sur son front. « _Tu peux aller jouer avec Sam, je serais là tout le temps à te regarder Emma._ » Un baiser sur une petite joue blanche, Emme hochait la tête et prenait la main que Sam lui tendait. Une fois Emma partie jouer, Régina se redressait et regardait Richard. « _Je suis désolé, il va lui falloir un peu de temps, . . ._ »

Richard secouait la tête. « _Ne vous en fait pas, Clara m'a expliqué la situation et je comprends parfaitement. Nous avons expliqué aux autres parents qui sont présents de ne pas s'approcher trop rapidement des enfants afin de ne pas effrayer Emma._ »

« _Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire._ » Elle ne voulait pas causer de soucis et risquer qu'ils ne veuillent plus qu'Emma s'approche de leur fils.

 _« Samuel aime beaucoup votre fille et il est normal de faire notre possible pour qu'elle se sente bien chez nous._ » Affirmait Clara. « _En plus elle est vraiment trop craquante cette petite, on aurait envie de lui décrocher la lune juste pour son sourire !_ »

Régina riait avec eux parce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement le sentiment. Ils la menaient jusqu'aux autres parents et Clara les présentaient. Ils faisaient plus ample connaissance tout en gardant un œil sur les petits. Depuis l'adoption d'Emma, C'était la première fois que Régina se sentait vraiment une mère comme les autres.

Sam menait Emma jusqu'à ses amis. « _Voici Emma, je joue avec elle au parc. Elle ne parle pas._ »

Une petite rouquine à lunettes fronçait les sourcils, elle s'appelait Suzie. _« Bas, comment tu lui parles si elle parle pas ?_ »

Emma se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Sam se mettait à côté d'elle. « _Elle parle avec ses mains, . . . »_ Ses amis regardaient leurs mains. « _Elle fait des gestes et ça veut dire des mots, quand je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit, je demande à sa maman et elle me dit._ » Sam regardait Emma. « _On jouait au loup, tu veux jouer ?_ » Demandait-il. Emma hochait la tête et ils commençaient tous à courir.

Régina souriait en voyant sa fille s'amuser avec les autres enfants. Le sourire large et heureux d'Emma, ainsi que ses joues rouges faisaient bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Sa petite fille était magnifique et c'était si beau de la voir retrouver son insouciance et sa joie d'enfant.

Régina était heureuse de faire de nouvelles connaissances, c'était plaisant de parler avec d'autres parents qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille. Elle restait parfois vague sur la vie d'Emma avant de l'avoir adopté. C'était une nouvelle vie pour sa fille et elle ne voulait pas que son passé soit tout ce que les gens retiennent d'elle.

Sa fille était incroyablement intelligente, belle, vive, rayonnante, malicieuse et tellement plus encore et Régina voulait que les gens la voie pour tout cela et non pour les atrocités qu'un monstre lui avait faites. Perdue dans la discussion avec Clara et Richard sur les bonnes écoles du coin, Régina était surprise lorsqu'elle sentait une petite main se poser sur la sienne.

Elle baissait les yeux sur sa fille qui avait plein de petits cheveux en l'air sur sa tête, ses joues habituellement blanches comme le lait, étaient maintenant rouges et ses yeux brillaient énormément. « _Qu'y a-t-il bébé_ _?_ » Demandait-elle tout en tentant de replacer cette toison d'or sauvage.

Jetant un petit regard sur les adultes qui la regardaient maintenant, Emma signait timidement. * _Pipi maman._ *

Régina lui souriait chaleureusement, avant de se tourner vers Clara. _« Ou son tes toilettes s'il te plaît ?_ » Elles suivaient leur hôte et entraient dans une belle petite salle de bain. Régina aidait Emma à s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Il y avait une nouvelle lumière dans les beaux yeux verts de son enfant et Régina ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander. « _Tu t'amuses bien bébé ?_ » Emma lui donnait un sourire radieux et Régina sentait son cœur s'envoler dans sa poitrine. Emma hochait rapidement la tête et Régina lui caressait tendrement la joue. « _J'en suis heureuse mon cœur._ » Elle aidait ensuite Emma à se rhabiller puis à se laver les mains.

Lorsqu'elles revenaient dans la salle, elles trouvaient tout le monde installé dans le salon.

Clara qui remarquait leur arrivée, souriait. _« Je pense qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, non ?_ » Demandait-elle et les enfants s'écriaient tous avec enthousiasme un oui assourdissant faisant rire les parents.

Malgré le sursaut d'Emma au cri et le fait qu'elle s'accrochait plus fermement au pantalon de sa mère, son beau sourire et sa joie étaient toujours présent.

Sam se relevait du tapis et courait jusqu'à la table ou se trouvait tous ses cadeaux. _« Je veux ouvrir celui d'Emma en premier !_ » S'écriait-il tout en sautant sur place.

Régina riait doucement au comportement du petit garçon, son béguin pour Emma était très mignon. Elle baissait les yeux sur sa fille et caressait tendrement ses cheveux. « _Veux-tu aller donner à Sam le cadeau que tu as choisi pour lui ?_ » Demandait-elle tendrement.

Emma se mordait timidement la lèvre mais hochait ensuite la tête. Tenant fermement la main de Régina, elle menait sa mère jusqu'à la table des cadeaux. Emma prenait le cadeau que sa maman lui tendait, avant de le remettre à un Samuel excité qui sautait presque sur place.

« _Merci Emma et sa maman !_ » S'exclamait-il vivement avant de commencer à arracher le papier cadeau. « _Une voiture !_ » S'écriait Sam tout en soulevant la boîte et en regardant la voiture télécommander de l'autre côté du plastique de protection. « _Regardez, regardez !_ » S'écriait-il tout en tentant de tourner la grosse boîte dans ses bras.

« _Elle est magnifique mon chéri ! Que dis-tu ?_ » Demandait Clara. Depuis un voyage au supermarché, Samuel avait vu une voiture télécommander et n'avait pas cessé d'en parler.

Sam posait sa boîte et se jetait au cou d'Emma en disant. _« Merci, merci !_ » Tous les parents lâchaient un « _oh_ » attendris. Ensuite Régina se baissait pour recevoir un bisou sur la joue.

Emma signait rapidement et Sam la regardait attentivement. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui disait, il c'était toujours montrer attentif chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait et Régina aimait tellement le petit garçon pour cette délicate attention. Il levait ensuite les yeux vers Régina, attendant impatiemment qu'elle fasse la traduction.

Régina riait doucement. _« Emma dit qu'elle se rappelait la voiture que tu lui parlais beaucoup et elle espère avoir bien choisi._ »

Sam baissait les yeux sur Emma avec surprise. « _C'est toi qui l'as choisi ?_ » Demandait-il. Emma hochait timidement la tête. Sam lui faisait un plus grand sourire en retour si c'était même possible. « _Elle est encore mieux que celle que je voulais !_ » Emma rougissait et se cachait contre la jambe Régina.

Samuel ouvrait le reste de ses cadeaux et remerciait tout le monde mais c'était évident que la voiture était son plus beau cadeau. Après l'invitation, Régina avait pris sa fille et lui avait parlé de la fête d'anniversaire. Bien sûr Emma ne connaissait pas cela et Régina lui avait expliqué que c'était une façon de fêter le jour de sa naissance. Emma était née le 18 Septembre, donc la date était passée, mais Régina avait informé sa fille que l'année prochaine, elle avait l'intention de faire une fête digne d'une princesse pour fêter le merveilleux jour où son petit cygne était venu au monde.

Les enfants étaient ensuite installés autour de la table basse pour manger un morceau de gâteau et boire un peu.

Régina surveillait sa fille de près, elle voulait s'assurer qu'Emma ne soit pas mal à l'aise de manger avec des étrangers. Mais elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, sa fille avait grignoté une partie de la part de gâteau devant elle et elle avait bu tout son jus de pomme. Les enfants jouaient tranquillement autour de la table le temps de digérer un peu, avant d'être conduit dans la salle de jeux où Clara et Richard avaient organisé plusieurs jeux afin d'amuser les enfants mais aussi leur faire dépenser tout se sucre dans le sang.

Vers 17 heures, alors que les adultes commençaient à penser à rentrer à la maison, une Emma presque endormie s'approchait de sa mère. Régina regardait sa petite fille lever la tête vers elle tout en se frottant un œil humide et baillant doucement dans son autre main.

Régina souleva sa fille et Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre sa poitrine. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps et finalement elle s'endormait dans la sécurité des bras de maman.

Régina installait sa fille plus confortablement contre et se penchait pour déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe. La santé d'Emma c'était grandement amélioré ces dernières semaines, mais Emma restait malgré tout fragile. Levant les yeux vers ses hôtes, Régina leur souriait doucement. « _Ce fut une merveilleuse après-midi, je vous remercie de nous avoir invités._ »

Clara se rapprochait et osait caresser tendrement la joue d'Emma du bout des doigts. « _C'est nous qui vous remercions, Samuel adore énormément Emma et il aurait été très déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là aujourd'hui. Ce fut un vrai plaisir et ta petite fille est un véritable rayon de soleil._ »

Elles se souriaient un moment.

Régina habillait Emma après avoir réussi à la ramener très légèrement à la conscience. Après avoir salué tout le monde, elle ramenait son bébé à la maison.

Emma était bien trop épuisée pour envisager même une douche, alors elle la reportait au lendemain matin. Régina mettait sa fille en pyjama et redescendait an bas. Elle tenait Emma avec un bras sous ses fesses, tandis que son bébé avait le visage blotti dans son cou, tout en préparant un biberon. Même si Emma avait à peine grignoté pendant le goûter d'anniversaire, Régina savait que lorsque Emma était trop épuisée, elle perdait l'appétit et il était plus difficile pour elle de manger.

Le biberon prêt, Régina s'installait dans le fauteuil du salon et posait Emma sur ses genoux tout en la retenant dans le creux de son bras. Doucement elle caressait le visage de son bébé. _« Réveille-toi Emma, il est temps de manger un petit quelque chose avant de dormir bébé._ »

De petits yeux verts clignotaient un moment avant de se fixer sur elle. Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille. Elle portait le biberon a ses petites lèvres roses et était heureuse lorsque Emma ouvrait la bouche et commençait à téter. Emma posait sa main au-dessus du cœur de Régina et se perdait dans le regard aimant de maman. Chacune aimait ces petits moments juste à elles où elles avaient l'impression que le monde avait complètement disparu et qu'elles étaient simplement ensemble dans leur petite bulle.

La fatigue avait raison d'Emma et elle s'endormait avant la fin de son biberon. Régina le posait sur le meuble à côté d'elle, puis elle revenait sur le visage paisible et serein de son enfant. Elle caressait du doigt la lèvre inférieure d'Emma qui portait une goutte de lait. Elle s'émerveillait toujours de la beauté de sa fille et de l'amour si immense que ce petit être faisait naître et grandir toujours plus dans son cœur.

Régina songeait aux jours à venir, il ne restait que deux semaines avant Noël et elle était impatiente de décorer la maison avec sa fille et lui fait découvrir toutes les merveilles pendant cette fête si spéciale. Contrairement aux années précédentes, elle souhaitait avoir un véritable sapin cette année et était impatiente de le décorer avec son bébé.

Le froid était finalement tombé sur Boston et ils annonçaient enfin des chutes de neige. Régina ne pouvait attendre de voir les yeux de sa fille briller d'émerveillement et de magie qu'offrait cette époque de l'année.

Elle allait rendre le premier Noël d'Emma spéciale, ainsi que tous les suivants !

Régina scellait cette promesse par un tendre baiser sur le front d'Emma.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Après un doux réveil et un bon petit déjeuner ensemble, Régina avait emmené Emma dans son bureau une fois qu'elles étaient habillées. Prenant place à son bureau et installant Emma sur ses genoux, Régina tirait le livre qu'elle avait posé là, la veille.

Emma regardait avec perplexité le livre aux couleurs rouge, verte, blanche, jaune, . . .

 _« Je sais que tu as un peu entendu parler de Noël ces derniers jours, mais je voulais t'expliquer ce que c'était._ » Commençait Régina. Emma avait relevé la tête vers elle et acquiesçait à ses mots. Régina lui souriait tendrement, elle ouvrait le livre et montrait le dessin d'un sapin de noël.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient de surprise et elle touchait du bout du doigt le bord de l'arbre.

 _« C'est un sapin de noël bébé, on va chercher un arbre dans un magasin que l'on pose dans un coin du salon. On le décor ensuite, on met des guirlandes lumineuses, d'autres guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, des boules et plein d'objets pour le rendre le plus beau possible._ » Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminaient d'émerveillement, elle levait rapidement la tête vers sa mère pour lui sourire, avant de revenir sur le livre.

« _Le soir du réveillon de noël, c'est le 24 décembre, on fait un repas avec toute la famille._ » Régina montrait un autre dessin du repas. « _On met tous de beaux vêtements, la maison est décorée de partout, on rit, on s'amuse tous ensemble avec plein de bonnes choses à manger._ » Régina tournait une autre page pour montrer le père noël en train de déposer des cadeaux au pied du sapin. _« Lorsque tout le monde est endormi, le père noël entre dans la maison et dépose des cadeaux au pied du sapin pour les enfants._ » Elle tournait une autre page. « _On les ouvre tous ensemble et nous passons un merveilleux moment en famille._ »

Emma regardait attentivement les images un instant, avant de se tourner sur les genoux de sa mère pour pouvoir la voir correctement. Elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'avait pas encore les mots pour cela.

Régina remarquait la petite frustration de sa fille. _« Je t'ai expliqué tous cela parce que nous allons faire notre premier noël ensemble mon petit cygne._ » Expliquait-elle tendrement. _« Je pensais que nous pourrions aller chercher le sapin cette après-midi et le décorer._ » Les yeux d'Emma brillaient d'excitation et elle souriait magnifiquement. _« Nous décorerons la maison et je te ferais découvrir toutes les plus belles chansons de noël._ » Emma hochait rapidement la tête.

« _Nous allons aussi dans la semaine faire les magasins pour trouver des cadeaux pour toute la famille._ » Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient de surprise et de joie. Elle fronçait ensuite les sourcils et montrait les cadeaux laissés par le père noël sur le livre. _« Le père noël apporte des cadeaux, mais tu peux aussi en offrir aux autres pour leur faire plaisir._ » Expliquait Régina et Emma hochait la tête après un moment.

La tristesse emplissait ensuite les yeux d'Emma, elle montrait les cadeaux, avant de se montrer et secouer la tête.

Régina comprenait ce que sa fille essayait de lui dire et son cœur se serrait pour son bébé. « _Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeaux avant._ » Emma secouait la tête et se blottissait contre sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais connu noël. _« Le père noël n'a peut-être pas réussie à te trouver bébé, . . ._ » Elle serrait sa fille encore plus contre elle. « _Mais aujourd'hui tu as une maison, une famille et le père noël saura toujours où te trouver !_ » Affirmait-elle.

Emma hochait la tête et profitait de la chaleur de maman.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Régina se promettait c'était de donner à sa fille le meilleur de la vie. Elle n'en ferait pas une enfant pourrie gâtée, elle ne pensait même pas que c'était dans le caractère de sa fille, mais elle comptait bien lui offrir de magnifiques anniversaires, des fêtes merveilleuses et tout ce que vous pouviez imaginer.

« _Très bien bébé, et si tu m'aidais à sortir toutes les décorations ? Nous pouvons commencer à tout trier pour que ce soit prêt lorsque nous ramènerons l'arbre à la maison ?_ » Demandait Régina et Emma hochait déjà vivement la tête.

Elles allaient dans la cave et remontaient toutes les décorations qu'elles trouvaient. Emma avait regardé chaque objet avec émerveillement et tenue certaines des boules et décorations comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle n'avait jamais eue entre les mains.

Elles c'étaient amusées à poser les guirlandes en faux sapin sur l'escalier, sur le tour de la cheminée et sur l'encadrement de la porte. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient ajoutées et Régina était impatiente de tout allumer ce soir une fois le sapin posé. Elle avait prévu d'acheter une couronne pour la porte en même temps que le sapin.

Elles décoraient ensuite le devant du manoir. Emma s'était amusée à entourer les jambes de sa mère pendant qu'elle essayait d'enrouler une guirlande lumineuse autour d'une colonne.

Lorsque Régina réalisait que sa fille la ligotait peu à peu, elle c'était retournée pour trouver un regard malicieux posé sur elle et sa fille qui riait. « _Oh petite chipie ! Attends que je t'attrape Emma Cora Mills !_ » Avait-elle crié tout en essayant de se libérer. Emma lâchait la guirlande et se mettait mise à courir, mais maman courait beaucoup plus vite et rapidement elle avait ramassé Emma dans ses bras et la chatouillait sans pitié.

Elles riaient et s'amusaient toute la matinée en décorant la maison.

Un excellent déjeuner et Emma s'endormait dans les bras de maman pour sa sieste. Emma adorait être bercé et blotti contre maman pour s'endormir. Elle se sentait aimée, en sécurité et si chaleureuse. Chaque fois que maman la tenait lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, Emma savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait pendant son sommeil parce que maman veillait sur elle et la protégeait.

À son réveil, elles partaient en ville chercher le sapin. Emma était une petite chose excitée et Régina souriait magnifiquement. Marchant main dans la main, Emma regardait partout autour d'elle avec émerveillement et Régina pensait qu'il serait merveilleux de montrer à sa fille la beauté de la ville à la nuit tombée, lorsque les lumières étaient allumées.

Elles allaient jusqu'au vendeur de sapin dans la rue et elles parcouraient les allées entre les arbres immenses.

Ramassant son bébé afin qu'elle ne soit pas bousculée par les gens, Régina demandait doucement à sa fille. « _Alors bébé, quel sapin allons-nous choisir ?_ » Emma la regardait avec de grands yeux, avant de hausser les épaules. Régina riait doucement. _« Il peut être grand !_ » Commençait à expliquer Régina. « _Le plafond est haut dans le salon. Il doit avoir une belle couleur verte et plein de branches grosses et fortes pour pouvoir supporter le poids de nos décorations._ »

Elles regardaient de nombreux sapins, mais n'arrivaient pas en choisir un pour le moment.

Tandis que Régina observait un arbre, Emma tapotait doucement son épaule pour obtenir son attention. Lorsque Régina la regardait, Emma indiquait un endroit particulier entre les allées. Curieuse par ce qui avait attiré l'attention de sa fille, Régina suivait les indications d'Emma.

Tout à coup elle voyait enfin ce qui avait captivé son bébé. Devant elles se tenait un arbre splendide. Un magnifique sapin d'un vert vivant et de presque deux mètres de haut. Il était absolument parfait. Régina attrapait l'étiquette de l'arbre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le prenne et elle se dirigeait vers un des vendeurs. Elle payait l'arbre qui serait livré au manoir dans deux heures. Elles trouvaient également une belle couronne magnifiquement décorée.

Heureuses d'avoir trouvé leur arbre et la couronne, Régina emmenait ensuite Emma dans un magasin. Elle achetait la première chaussette pour la cheminée de son bébé. Elle en avait trouvé une magnifique à rayure rouge et blanche avec le prénom d'Emma brodés dessus au fil d'or et un petit ourson en relief qui tenait un cadeau dans ses pattes.

Elle était également tombée sous le charme d'un petit train qui serait parfait sous leur sapin. Elle achetait la protection à mettre au sol, puis rentrait à la maison.

Régina avait Emma dans les bras lorsque sa fille accrochait sa chaussette sur la cheminée juste à côté de la sienne.

C'était petit, un geste plutôt anodin pour la plupart des gens, mais pour Régina c'était incroyable. Pour la première année depuis qu'elle vivait dans sa propre maison, elle ne serait pas seule pour partager les fêtes. Elle fondait sa propre famille et avec Emma c'était pour toujours. Elle serait toujours sa fille, son bébé, son petit cygne, rien qu'à elle et personne ne lui prendrait son enfant.

Régina déposait un long baiser sur la tempe de sa fille tandis qu'elles admiraient les chaussettes. Emma se blottissait dans son cou et elles profitaient de ce moment de tendresse et d'amour.

Régina allumait ensuite la musique et elles s'amusaient tout en écoutant les chants de noël. Finalement le sapin arrivait et une fois le livreur parti, elles commençaient à le décorer. Régina chantait joyeusement les chansons de noël, tandis qu'Emma s'amusait, riait tout en décorant le sapin et admirant sa mère brillante de joie.

Aucune d'elles n'avaient remarqué Maria dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, en train de les regarder. Elle souriait tendrement avec une main posée sur son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis des années, cette maison respirait la joie, l'amour et le bonheur. Les changements si drastiques chez Régina depuis qu'Emma étaient entrée dans sa vie, étaient bouleversants et réconfortants. Elle était heureuse, véritablement et profondément heureuse et Maria remerciait le ciel tous les jours pour avoir amené Emma dans la vie de Régina.

Une fois l'arbre décoré, Régina était heureuse de voir la lumière du soleil disparaître. « _Maria !_ » Appelait-elle.

La vieille femme entrait dans le salon. « _Oui ?!_ »

« _Nous allons allumer le sapin, viens._ » Disait Régina avec autant d'excitation que l'enfant assise sur le canapé du salon et qui s'agitait. Roulant des yeux, elle souriait tendrement. Ces deux-là c'étaient vraiment bien trouvée. Emma attrapait la main de Maria lorsque celle-ci prenait place à côté d'elle. La vieille femme baissait le regard sur la fillette et elle trouvait un magnifique sourire tourné vers elle. Son cœur flottait dans sa poitrine. Elle se penchait vers le bas afin de déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Emma.

Régina appuyait sur l'interrupteur près de celui de la lumière et tout à coup, tous s'illuminaient dans la pièce. Le sapin s'illuminait de mille couleurs, les guirlandes autour des portes et dans l'escalier s'illuminaient aussi.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargissaient et sa bouche s'ouvrait. Son regard brillait de la magie des fêtes de noël pour la première fois de sa vie. Le train sous le sapin avait pris vie et elle se rapprochait pour le voir. Tout était si beau, comme si on avait pris toutes les étoiles du ciel et qu'ont les avait accrochés à l'arbre en leur donnant plus de couleur qu'elle ne pouvait les nommer. C'était si beau, si étincelant.

La guirlande lumineuse que Régina avait posée sur le dessus de la cheminée et qui illuminait leurs chaussettes suspendues, rendait tous plus magiques.

Son regard se portait sur toute la pièce qui l'entourait, puis se posait finalement sur la femme qui avait apporté tant de magie, de beauté, de joie, d'émerveillement, d'amour, de chaleur et de sécurité a sa vie en si peu de temps. Emma courait et se jetait dans ses bras en pleurant.

Le vrai miracle de noël, le plus beau de tous les cadeaux était sa maman. Emma la tenait fort par le cou et laissait ses émotions sortir tandis qu'elle était à l'abri dans le seul endroit le plus sûr de ce monde, les bras de maman.

Ému par la réaction forte de sa fille, Régina la tenait contre elle et se balançait doucement au rythme de O Holy Night de Maria Carey qui jouait en fond.

Maria les regardait silencieusement tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Régina continuait à se balancer avec Emma, même lorsque ses pleurs avaient cessé. C'était juste elles dans leur petite bulle. Régina ignorait combien de temps elles avaient passé ainsi, mais la douce voix de Maria attirait son attention. « _Le repas est prêt._ » Se contentait-elle de dire, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

« _Merci pour tous, passe une bonne soirée Maria._ » Répondait Régina tout en la suivant dans l'entrée.

Une fois qu'elle était prête à partir, Maria se retournait et les embrassait toutes les deux sur la joue. _« De rien, passé une bonne soirée toutes les deux._ »

Emma lui faisait un bisou et lui signait au revoir, puis la vieille femme était partie.

Régina menait sa fille dans la cuisine et elles dînaient calmement ensemble. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pris la journée pour décorer la maison et faire le sapin avec Emma. Demain Régina avait deux grosses entrevues au bureau dans l'après-midi et elle devait laisser sa fille à ses parents.

Elle était encore nerveuse de laisser Emma, même si sa fille serait parfaitement en sécurité avec ses parents et traité comme une princesse. Régina voulait rester avec sa fille tout le temps. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout si elle voulait qu'Emma retrouve une vie normale, mais le cœur n'écoutait jamais la raison.

Malgré les larmes de plus tôt, Emma avait bien mangé son repas. Une fois son ventre apaisé, elle digérait un peu et ensuite Régina la faisait s'habiller. Prête à affronter le froid de décembre, Régina les menait au centre de la ville.

Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminaient déjà en voyant toutes les lumières partout autour d'elle. La ville était complètement différente la nuit pendant les fêtes de Noël. Émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, Emma était guidée par sa mère qui lui tenait la main dans les rues de la ville. Certaine des boutiques étaient magnifiquement décorée et avait dans leur vitrine un petit monde unique. Des mondes enneigés avec des ourses polaires, le tous baignée dans une lumière bleue. Des petits villages sous la neige, décorés pour noël, avec certaines parties animées. Des mondes de poupées dansantes et jouant. C'était magnifique et Emma adorait chacune d'elles.

Régina menait sa fille devant l'immense sapin lumineux au centre d'une grande place. Tandis qu'Emma levait la tête vers le ciel pour tenter d'apercevoir le sommet de l'arbre, quelque chose de froid se posait sur son nez. Elle portait rapidement la main sur son visage et trouvait de l'eau. Surprise, elle levait à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel, mais plutôt que de voir la pluie tombée, elle voyait de petites formes blanches flottées dans les airs et tomber lentement vers le sol.

Emma tendait la main vers le ciel pour montrer à sa mère ce qu'elle voyait.

Lorsque Régina levait les yeux, elle souriait en remarquant les flocons de neige qui commençaient à tomber. Elle prenait sa fille dans ses bras et levait les yeux vers le ciel. _« Ce sont les premières neige bébé !_ » Répondait-elle doucement. Leurs yeux brillaient de joie et d'émerveillement. C'était un moment magique et elles le partageaient avec la personne qu'elles aimaient le plus.

Emma dormait dans la voiture lorsqu'elles rentraient à la maison. Régina montait sa fille directement à l'étage et l'aidait à se mettre en pyjama, avant de la coucher dans son lit. Les paupières lourdes, la petite fille était prête à rejoindre le monde des rêves.

Régina déposait un doux baiser sur le front d'Emma après avoir repoussé ses mèches d'or. « _J'ai passé une merveilleuse journée mon petit cygne ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Emma._ »

Avec un sourire endormi, Emma signait * _moi aussi maman_. *, puis le mot « toujours » et le sourire de Régina grandissait encore plus. « _Pour toujours bébé._ » épuisée, Emma fermait les yeux et s'endormait rapidement.

Un autre baiser sur le front de sa fille, Régina se gorgeait un instant du parfum d'Emma, avant de se redresser et quitter la pièce silencieusement. Assise dans le salon avec une tasse de thé et un film à la télé, elle était perdue dans les souvenirs de cette incroyable journée.

Sa vie avait tellement changé ces trois derniers mois. Elle était maman, elle était heureuse et sa fille l'était également.

Sa vie avant l'arrivée d'Emma était si parfaitement réglée. Elle avait son planning de travail toutes les semaines, ses repas en famille régulier, ses sorties avec Kathryn certains soirs et quelques rencontres la nuit qui se terminaient avant le lever du jour. Pourtant elle était si seule et si vide à l'intérieur.

Emma avait rempli son cœur d'amour et embrasé son âme de vie. Régina avait l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Chaque soir elle se couchait avec son bébé dans ses bras, attendant avec impatiente le prochain jour arriver avec tout l'amour et la joie que sa fille lui donnait.

Elle avait aussi peur parfois, lorsqu'elle regardait Emma heureuse et souriante, elle craignait de perdre sa fille et la seule lumière dans sa vie. Lors de certains de ces cas les plus graves, elle avait compris lorsque certains parents qui avaient perdu leur enfant disaient ne plus pouvoir vivre sans lui. Elle comprenait les mots, mais aujourd'hui Régina comprenait également le sentiment. Sa fille était toute sa vie et son monde, elle était certaine que le chagrin l'emporterait si elle devait perdre Emma. C'était parfois effrayant d'aimer quelqu'un autant et de ne pas savoir ce que l'avenir vous réservait. Pourtant maintenant qu'elle était heureuse, Régina s'était promis de profiter de chaque instant avec sa fille au maximum et de faire de même pour Emma.

Régina s'imaginait le soir du réveillon de Noël, même si elle avait aimé les fêtes en famille avant, elle était maintenant extatique de pouvoir les partager avec Emma. Ses magnifiques yeux verts brillant le matin de Noël tandis que toute la famille partageait les cadeaux. Les rires, les discussions animées dans toute la pièce, les enfants qui jouaient et riaient fort, . . .

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine rien qu'en imaginant ce que le 24 et 25 décembre allaient être avec Emma.

Terminant son thé et ne se souciant plus de la télévision, Régina éteignait tout dans le salon. Elle allait mettre sa tasse dans le lavabo et elle montait ensuite à l'étage. Régina entrait silencieusement dans sa chambre et souriait lorsqu'elle trouvait Emma profondément et paisiblement endormie dans son lit. Elle allait dans la salle de bain et se préparait pour dormir. Régina sortait quelques minutes plus tard en pyjama de la salle de bain et elle entrait doucement dans le lit. Le mouvement du matelas faisait agiter sa fille qui se tournait immédiatement vers elle et lorsqu'elle enroulait ses bras autour d'Emma, son bébé se blottissait rapidement contre elle.

Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux d'Emma, Régina respirait profondément et se détendait complètement. Elle s'endormait doucement pour faire de jolis rêves à son tour.

Le lendemain après-midi, Régina partait de la maison de ses parents pour le bureau. La séparation avec Emma avait été plus calme, même si sa fille avait pleurée. C'était toujours déchirant pour elle de laisser Emma bouleversé en sachant que c'était elle qui l'avait fait pleuré. Son estomac était noué et elle avait mal dans la poitrine. C'était nécessaire mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles.

Henri était assis sur un fauteuil dans le salon et il berçait doucement Emma. Sa petite-fille pleurait encore et elle était blotti contre lui. Il lui racontait des histoires sur l'enfance de Régina et il savait que malgré ses larmes, sa petite-fille les écoutait toutes avec attention. Emma idolâtrait sa mère et elle adorait qu'on lui parle d'elle.

Une fois apaisé, son nez était mouché et ses larmes essuyées. Emma demandait à faire du dessin et son grand-père l'installait sur le petit bureau dans la salle de jeux. Certain qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, il la laissait dessiner tranquillement.

Emma était une petite fille en recherche d'attention et d'amour, mais parfois elle aimait faire des choses, seule, tranquillement. Elle demandait à dessiner, à regarder un livre ou un film et elle profitait du temps par elle-même. Bien sûr, elle aimait courir dans le jardin et jouer avec sa grand-mère ou son grand-père. Elle aimait partager leurs passions respectives et les accompagnait soit dans la serre de Cora ou les écuries de Henri.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, aujourd'hui c'était spécial.

Après plus de trois quarts d'heure de silence de la part de sa petite fille, Cora décidait d'aller la voir. Elle la trouvait toujours assise à son petit bureau en train de travailler sur ce qu'elle faisait avec beaucoup de concentrations. Cora sortait son portable et prenait une photo d'Emma qui fronçait légèrement les sourcils et on pouvait voir un petit bout de langue sortir furtivement de sa bouche. Elle envoyait l'adorable photo à sa fille qui lui envoyait presque immédiatement une émoticône souriante en réponse.

« _Que fais-tu ma chérie ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Emma sursautait immédiatement de surprise et cachait ce qu'elle avait dans les mains tout en baissant la tête.

Confuse devant la réaction de sa petite-fille, Cora s'agenouillait à côté d'Emma et repoussait tendrement les boucles d'or qui étaient tombés sur ses yeux. « _Regarde-moi Emma ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement. Lorsque de petits yeux verts craintifs la regardaient après un moment, Cora demandait « _Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?_ » Elle était certaine que ce n'était rien de mal, Emma réagissait ainsi pour presque tout ce qu'elle faisait. Probablement disputé et peut-être même frappé pour tous et n'importe quoi, Cora comprenait que sa petite-fille redoutait de faire quelque chose de mal même lorsque ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Tremblante, Emma sortait ses mains de sous le bureau et montrait à sa grand-mère ce qu'elle faisait. Surprise, Cora regardait avec émerveillement le dessin. Emma sortait ensuite une photo qui était cachée sous une autre feuille et montrait le tous à sa grand-mère.

Cora regardait la belle photo d'Emma et Régina. Elles avaient de grands et magnifiques sourires, appuyées joue contre joue. « _Que veux-tu faire avec ça mon ange ?_ » Demandait Cora maintenant intriguée.

Emma montrait la forme d'un cœur avec des ailes et la photo, puis elle signait le mot cadeau, avant de montrer sa mère.

« _Tu veux faire un cadeau pour maman ?_ » Demandait-elle, puis la réalisation la frappait. _« Tu veux lui faire un cadeau de Noël !_ » Emma hochait timidement la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre du bas. Touché par la douce et aimante attention d'Emma pour Régina, elle se penchait vers le bas et embrassait le front de sa petite-fille. Elle était à peu près certaine que Régina fondrait en larmes en voyant le cadeau que sa fille avait fait pour elle. Désireuse d'apporter son aide, Cora se levait rapidement. « _Viens mon ange, je vais t'aider._ » Elles ramassaient toutes les fournitures et emmenaient le tous sur la table de la salle. Assise sur le sol ne serait pas confortable à long terme. Cora apportait plus de chose pour Emma qui regardait le tout avec émerveillement. « _J'ai trouvé du carton rigide mon ange, que dirais-tu de lui donner la forme de ton cœur pour en faire le cadre que tu veux ?_ » Demandait-elle et Emma hochait rapidement la tête avec enthousiasme.

Après quelques essaies, Cora réussissait à faire la forme de cœur avec des ailles sur le carton. Elle le donnait à Emma qui posait la photo au centre du cœur. Cora prenait un crayon et traçait une forme de cœur autour d'Emma et de Régina sur la photo pour ensuite la couper afin qu'elle ne dépasse plus. Emma regardait dans tout ce que Cora avait apporté et elle trouvait de magnifiques perles et plein d'autres choses. Elle se mettait immédiatement au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, le projet d'Emma devait sécher avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer. Un texto de Régina avait prévenu Cora qu'elle arriverait dans 1 heure environ. « _Il va falloir attendre que sa sèche bien avant de continuer mon ange et maman arrive bientôt. Je vais le ranger dans un endroit sûr et tu pourras le finir lorsque tu reviendras à la maison vendredi, d'accord ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en rassemblant le désordre sur la table.

Emma hochait la tête et signait. « _Oui mamie._ » Avant de l'aider à ranger. Une fois tous rangé et nettoyé, Cora prenait avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de précaution le petit trésor qu'elle avait dans les mains. C'était le premier cadeau d'Emma pour Régina et elle savait que sa fille le verrait comme la plus belle chose au monde. Elle était heureuse et fière de faire partie de ce projet, surtout en sachant combien cela allait rendre sa fille heureuse.

Une fois le cadre ranger en sécurité dans une boîte et dans un meuble dans une chambre inoccupée, Cora se retournait pour trouver sa petite-fille qui lui souriait grandement. Elle ramassait rapidement la fillette qui lui faisait un gros câlin. _« Une fois que tu auras fini, je le vernirais pour le protéger. Je lui mettrais un aimant et une attache pour que maman puisse l'accrocher où elle veut._ »

Emma avait reculé la tête pour acquiescer à sa grand-mère. * _Merci mamie !_ *

Cora embrassait la joue d'Emma et lui souriait grandement. « _De rien mon ange, je suis heureuse de pouvoir t'aider. Nous l'emballerons ensuite dans un joli papier cadeau et tu pourras l'offrir le jour de Noël à maman._ » Emma hochait rapidement la tête. « _Tu sais que l'on fête Noël avec toute la famille ici ?_ » Demandait Cora tout en retournant dans le salon.

Emma hochait la tête.

« _Nous faisons le réveillon le 24 décembre au soir tous ensemble ici et tout le monde dort à la maison la nuit pour partager l'ouverture des cadeaux et le jour de Noël ensemble._ » Emma la regardait avec surprise. _« Toi et maman, dormirez dans la chambre de maman, ou si tu le souhaites, tu pourras dormir dans la chambre avec tes cousines. Une fois tout le monde réveillé, ont se regroupe dans le salon autour du sapin et on se donne les cadeaux. Je mettrais ton cadeau pour maman le soir et tu pourras lui donner le matin._ »

Emma s'agitait avec excitation dans ses bras et Cora riait de bon cœur. _« Il faut attendre encore un peu mon ange, Noël n'est pas avant deux semaines encore._ » Emma haussait les épaules et souriait grandement.

Les deux prochaines semaines étaient passés très vite. À cause du travail, Régina avait passé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu loin d'Emma et la dernière semaine avant Noël, elle était en colère de laisser sa fille pour le travail. C'était le premier Noël avec son bébé et elle devait la laisser quelques heures trois après-midi dans la semaine. Heureusement Emma savait toujours comment apaiser sa mère et la culpabilité de Régina disparaissait dans les bras de sa fille a son retour.

Cela n'avait pas dérangé Emma autant que prévu parce qu'il avait fallu plus de temps pour terminer le cadeau pour sa mère et l'emballer avait été un moment plus cahoteux et drôle que tout le reste. Cora avait voulu laisser Emma tout faire au maximum mais lorsqu'elle c'était presque retrouvé emballé elle-même dans le papier cadeau, Cora avait décidé qu'elle gérerait cette partie seule. Elle avait ri fort tout le temps qu'elle déballait délicatement sa petite-fille.

Le cadeau terminé et emballé, Emma était impatiente de pouvoir l'offrir à sa maman. Elle craignait un peu que Régina ne l'aime pas mais en même temps elle était impatiente de la voir sourire. Maman souriait toujours magnifiquement lorsqu'elle lui donnait un nouveau dessin.

Le 23 décembre, maman s'était agitée toute la journée et Emma avait parfois ris silencieusement de voir sa mère si nerveuse. Elle qui était toujours organisée et prête pour tous, semblait aujourd'hui dépassé et sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Lorsque Régina s'arrêtait un instant et semblait réfléchir, Emma s'approchait d'elle et enlaçait ses jambes.

Surprise, Régina sursautait avant de baisser les yeux sur sa fille qui lui souriait. Elle ramassait son bébé et la regardait. Emma attrapait les joues de sa mère et se penchait vers l'avant pour déposer un baiser délicat sur son front.

Régina soupirait doucement et se détendait rapidement. Elle voulait tellement que tout soit parfait pour son bébé, qu'elle se mettait une énorme pression. Heureusement Emma savait toujours comment l'apaiser et lorsque sa fille posait son front contre le sien, Régina fermait les yeux et se laissait bercer par le rythme de leurs respirations maintenant synchronisés. Lorsque Emma se reculait un peu après un long moment de calme, Régina ouvrait les yeux et souriait avec tendresse à sa fille. « _Merci bébé !_ »

Régina terminait les derniers sacs et retrouvait ensuite sa fille devant la télé pour regarder un film. C'était déjà la fin de la journée et demain serait le réveillon de Noël. Les lumières éteintes, la pièce seulement éclairée par le sapin, les guirlandes donnaient un côté féérique au salon. Elle ramassait Emma et l'installait sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'allongeait sur le canapé.

Heureuse, Emma se blottissait contre sa mère et se laissait bercer par les battements forts de son cœur.

Régina avait fait découvrir à sa fille un bon nombre de films sur Noël ses deux dernières semaines. Ce soir elles regardaient le Grinch, elles avaient regardé le dessin animé et ce soir elles regardaient le film. Emma semblait plus aimer le film que le dessin animé. Jim Carrey était si drôle.

Emma s'endormait sur sa poitrine et Régina souriait tendrement à son bébé. Un doux baiser sur le dessus de sa tête, Régina se levait délicatement du canapé tout en tenant sa fille et elle montait à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Demain serait une grosse journée et une incroyable soirée.

Cora faisait appel à un traiteur pour les jours de fête comme celui-ci. Elle souhaitait profiter également du moment et ne pas paniquer avant en s'assurant d'avoir tout ce qu'il fallait. Cette année, c'était Jefferson et Priscilla qui étaient de corvée d'aider leur mère à préparer la maison. Habituellement c'était Régina qui l'aidait puisqu'elle était seule, mais pas cette fois-ci. Pour le premier Noël d'Emma, Cora avait ordonné à son fils de venir l'aider et ainsi laisser Régina et Emma profiter de cette journée spéciale.

Régina avait souri tendrement à sa mère en remerciement.

Allongée dans son lit avec Emma dans ses bras, Régina songeait qu'elle était probablement la plus excitée des deux. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir s'endormir, elle attendait demain avec impatiente.

Les sacs étaient dans la voiture, Régina avait vérifié et revérifié deux fois ce qu'elle avait emballé. Vous penseriez qu'elles partaient en vacances pour au moins deux semaines et non une nuit.

Elles étaient maintenant dans sa salle de bain, devant le miroir. Après un bon bain pour se détendre, Régina s'était installée avec Emma devant le miroir et elles se préparaient pour tout a l'heure. C'était certain de ses plus beaux souvenirs avec sa mère. Lorsqu'elle était encore petite fille, Régina adorait regarder sa mère se maquiller, se coiffer, . . . Cora la prenait parfois sur ses genoux et lui montrait comment elle faisait et la maquillait aussi un petit peu.

Aujourd'hui c'était à elle de faire de même avec sa propre fille et son cœur flottait dans sa poitrine. Après avoir brossé ses cheveux et les avoir attachés dans une magnifique et complexe tresse, Régina avait ajouté quelques petites fleurs blanches et bleus dans les cheveux d'Emma. Elle mettait un peu de blush sur ses joues et de rose sur ses paupières. Quelques paillettes sur elle et Emma souriait tellement que Régina craignait qu'elle ne blesse ses joues. Le bonheur et la joie dans les yeux émeraude de sa fille étaient si magiques. Emma était heureuse, profondément heureuse et Régina avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

Elle se maquillait à son tour tandis qu'Emma l'observait avec admiration et émerveillement, puis elles allaient ensuite dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Régina aidait Emma à enfiler sa belle robe blanche et bleue. Elle tombait parfaitement au-dessous de ses genoux et cachait sa cicatrice. Emma était encore très consciente de ses blessures et des traces qu'elles avaient laissées. Heureusement celle sur sa tête était cachée par ses cheveux, mais celle sur sa cuisse était la plus terrible. Toutes les autres blessures sur son corps c'étaient peu a peu fané pour ne laisser que celles sur son cœur et son esprit.

Régina savait qu'il faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour guérir celles-ci. Les blessures du cœur étaient toujours les plus graves et les plus profondes.

De magnifiques souliers bleu marines posés sur de petites chaussettes blanches à dentelles venaient compléter sa tenue et Emma était absolument magnifique. Régina prenait mille photos de sa fille qui finissait par se cacher derrière le lit en rougissant pour la faire cesser.

Régina levait les mains en l'air avec son portable dans la main droite. « _D'accord bébé, j'arrête !_ » S'exclamait-elle en riant. « _Mais tu es tellement belle !_ » Soupirait-elle avec adoration. Emma rougissait encore plus et se cachait à nouveau. « _D'accord, d'accord, je vais m'habiller et nous pourrons partir._ » Emma sortait doucement de sa cachette tout en admirant sa maman mettre sa robe et ses bijoux.

Elle n'avait jamais vu plus belle femme que sa maman. Régina avait une grâce et une élégance naturelle qui vous subjuguait. Mais ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez sa mère, c'était son regard doux, aimant et chaleureux. Ainsi que son magnifique sourire. Emma n'aimait rien de plus que de voir sa mère heureuse et son cœur semblait presque sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle faisait sourire sa mère et que ses yeux brillaient grâce à elle.

Elles descendaient ensuite et allaient dans l'entrer récupérer leurs manteaux, écharpes, bonnet et gants. La neige tombait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et il faisait très froid.

Régina et Emma avaient passé un après-midi à jouer dans le jardin. Emma avait fait son premier bonhomme de neige avec maman. Elles avaient couru dans la cour et elles avaient même fait une bataille de boule de neige. Régina ne se serait jamais allongée sur le sol dehors, pourtant par amour pour sa fille, elle l'avait fait et avait dessiné avec son corps un ange dans la neige fraiche. Emma s'était empressée d'imiter sa mère et lorsqu'elles avaient regardé leur chef-d'œuvre, on aurait dit que les anges se tenaient par la main. À la demande d'Emma, Régina avait écrit au-dessus de leur anges, Emma et maman. Elles étaient ensuite rentrées pour se réchauffer avec un bon chocolat chaud que maman avait préparé et elles se blottissaient dans le canapé sous une grosse couverture pour regarder un film devant la cheminée allumée.

Régina installait rapidement Emma dans son siège auto et elle montait à l'avant. Une fois la voiture démarrée et le chauffage en route, Régina ouvrait le garage et commençait à sortir. Il faisait rapidement bon dans la voiture et elles se dirigeaient vers la résidence de ses parents. Elles étaient assez en avance pour ne pas arriver les dernières. En se garant, Régina remarquait qu'à part son frère et sa famille, elles étaient les seules à être arrivée.

Régina détachait rapidement sa fille et la posait au sol, tandis qu'elle allait récupérer les deux sacs dans le coffre. Heureusement qu'elle avait apporté les cadeaux plus tôt dans la semaine après avoir tous emballés.

Emma marchait à côté de sa mère et elles se dirigeaient vers l'entrer de la maison. Alors même que Régina fermait la porte d'entrer, Cora arrivait et s'écriait. « _Joyeux Noël mes chéries !_ »

Emma sautillait sur place, elle essuyait ses pieds sur le tapis, avant de courir jusqu'à sa grand-mère. Elle se stoppait devant elle, incertaine de savoir si elle pouvait lui faire un câlin et risquer d'abimer sa belle robe. La décision fut prise par la vieille femme qui ramassait la fillette et lui faisait plein de bisous et un gros câlin.

Emma se reculait un peu et signait. * _Joyeux Noël mamie !_ * Elle avait un immense sourire et elle se tortillait dans tous les sens d'excitation.

Cora riait de bon cœur à l'énergie de sa petite-fille. « _Pourquoi tu ne retires pas ton manteau ? nous allons retrouver les autres dans le salon et nos derniers invités ne devraient plus tarder à arriver._ » Emma hochait rapidement la tête en accord et lorsque Cora la posait un sol, elle courait se déshabiller. Cora et Régina riaient à son enthousiasme.

« _Joyeux Noël maman._ » Elles s'embrassaient. Emma revenait rapidement vers elles et se blottissait dans les jambes de sa mère. « _Tu n'as pas montré à mamie ta belle robe mon petit cygne_ ? »

Emma secouait timidement la tête et sortait de derrière sa mère pour que sa grand-mère puisse la voir.

« _Oh mon Dieu, regardez-moi cette magnifique petite princesse !_ » Emma rougissait encore plus et baissait les yeux timidement. Elle avait encore du mal à recevoir des compliments. « _Vous êtes magnifiques toutes les deux !_ »

Emma signait timidement. * _Mamie est très belle aussi !_ * Elle recevait un immense sourire de sa grand-mère en retour.

Régina montait les sacs dans sa chambre tandis que Cora conduisait Emma dans le salon. La petite fille se jetait rapidement dans les bras ouverts de son grand-père, puis saluait son oncle, sa tante et sa cousine. Tous assis dans le salon, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme de la soirée et du passage du père noël. Tous savaient combien ce premier noël était important pour Emma et ils étaient heureux d'apporter la magie de cette fête dans son petit cœur en recherche de fantaisie.

« _Joyeux noël tout le monde !_ » S'exclamait Zelena en entrant dans le salon. Elle portait une magnifique robe verte émeraude et ses boucles rouges étaient libres et épaisses.

Emma descendait des genoux de Henry et courait jusqu'à sa tante qui se préparait déjà à l'attraper. Emma embrassait Zelena sur la joue puis lui faisait un câlin. Robin, Roland et Robyn avait aussi droit à leur bisou. Tout le monde parlait fort et avec joie. Ils riaient et étaient heureux de cette soirée en perspective. Les enfants étaient surexcités de l'arrivée du père noël et des nombreux cadeaux qu'il allait leur apporter.

Un coup à la porte d'entrée attirait l'attention de tout le monde dans le salon. Régina souriait tout en se levant. Elle tendait la main vers sa petite fille. « _Viens avec moi bébé, allons accueillir nos derniers invités._ »

Perplexe, Emma se levait et attrapait la main de sa mère tout en la suivant. Ses tantes, ses oncles et ses cousins et cousines étaient tous là, elle se demandait qui pouvait se trouver derrière la porte.

Régina ouvrait la porte et avant même de pouvoir accueillir ses invités, Emma passait à côté d'elle en courant et se jetait dans les bras de Kathryn qui c'était baissé pour attraper la petite fusée qui fonçait sur elle. Dans un grand rire, elle se redressait avec Emma dans ses bras qui la serrait fort.

« _Joyeux noël mon petit cœur_. » Elle embrassait le côté de la tête d'Emma. Kathryn était surprise de la sentir légèrement trembler contre elle et l'entendre un peu renifler. _« Nous n'aurions jamais manqué ton premier noël avec maman ma chérie._ »

Ils entraient tous dans la maison. Kathryn tenait et berçait Emma doucement.

Après avoir retiré son manteau, John s'approchait de sa femme et les enlaçait toutes les deux. John embrassait l'arrière de la tête d'Emma, puis la joue de sa femme sur laquelle il pouvait voir une larme rouler.

Après quelques minutes de plus, Emma se calmait enfin et embrassait John et les filles tout en restant dans les bras de sa tante. Elle regardait le nouveau venu avec crainte.

Kathryn tenait Emma plus fermement contre elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de l'homme aux cheveux blond sable et frisés. Il avait un sourire doux, de beaux yeux bleus et une barbe blonde qui blanchissait en grande partie. « _Emma je te présente mon papa, Richard. Papa, je te présente ma magnifique petite nièce Emma._ »

Richard s'approchait doucement de l'enfant. « _C'est un plaisir de faire enfin ta connaissance petit Emma._ » Malgré sa crainte évidente, elle lui faisait un petit sourire timide, avant de faire des gestes avec ses mains.

« _Elle te dit bonjour et joyeux noël !_ » Expliquait Kathryn à son père. Tous apprenaient le langage des signes pour l'amour de l'enfant. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle trouve sa place dans la famille, mais qu'elle se sente également à l'aise parmi eux et le fait de pouvoir communiquer était important. Elle les avait tous inscrits à un cours pour apprendre le langage des signes.

John prenait Emma des bras de sa femme et suivait ses filles qui entraient dans le salon pour saluer tout le monde.

Régina avait été ému par la réaction de sa fille, elle avait souri tendrement tout le temps. Lorsque sa meilleure amie suivait sa fille, elle posait doucement sa main sur le bras de Richard. « _Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir accepté de venir fêter noël avec nous._ »

Richard attrapait la main de Régina et lui souriait tendrement. « _La simple réaction si forte de ta fille en voyant ma Kathryn me suffit. Chaque fois qu'elle me parle d'Emma, je peux voir combien elle l'aime. Je sais l'importance que c'est pour elle, pour John et les filles de pouvoir être là pour ce premier noël de ta fille._ » Il suivait Régina qui le menait vers le salon. _« Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour ma fille et tu as une magnifique petite fille ! je comprends maintenant comment elle a réussi à voler le cœur de chacun des membres de ma famille si rapidement_. » Ils riaient tous les deux à cela.

Richard saluait le reste de la famille Mills, tandis que Régina ramassait sa fille qui c'était approché d'elle. _« Ma surprise te plaît bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement tout en embrassant le joue de sa fille.

Emma hochait la tête, elle avait un doux sourire, mais c'étaient ses yeux qui parlaient pour elle. Ils brillaient de tant de joie et d'amour. * _Merci maman, je t'aime._ * Signait Emma avant d'enlacer sa mère.

« _Je t'aime aussi Emma Cora Mills ! Tu es mon plus cadeau bébé._ » Elle embrassait sa fille qui lui souriait magnifiquement. Emma signait le mot toujours et Régina souriait encore plus. « _Oui bébé, pour toujours._ »

Les adultes étaient tous dans différentes discussions entre eux, tandis que les enfants avaient obtenu l'accord des adultes pour aller jouer dans la salle de jeux. Tout le monde riait et s'amusait. La maison était magnifiquement décorée et tout le monde était dans leur plus beaux habits. C'était un réveillon de Noel parfait.

Les enfants revenaient auprès des adultes et tous se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger. Emma était installée à coté de sa mère et à sa plus grande joie, Kathryn était assise à son autre côté. Tout le monde parlait et riait. La nourriture était un régale et Emma était émerveillé par tout cela.

Entre les différents plats, il y avait une pause, Jefferson menait sa femme jusqu'à la place ouverte dans le salon et il dansait avec elle. Normalement des portes séparaient la salle à manger et le salon, mais pour ce soir, elles avaient été ouvertes et cela agrandissait énormément la pièce.

Henri invitait sa femme à danser, puis Robin invitait Zelena. Emma regardait John se lever de table et faire une révérence à sa femme tout en l'invitant. Le large sourire de sa tante la faisait sourire et lorsque Emma se tournait vers sa mère, une idée lui venait soudain. Elle descendait de sa chaise et se déplaçait pour être devant Régina qui regardait les autres danser. Elle faisait une révérence à sa mère avant de lui tendre sa petite main tout en penchant la tête sur la droite et lui donner un doux sourire timide.

Régina sentait son cœur battre fort tout à coup dans sa poitrine, elle attrapait la main de sa fille et la laissait la mener jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elles n'avaient pas remarqué que tous les autres les regardaient en souriant.

Encore trop petite, Régina ramassait Emma et commençait à se balancer au rythme de la musique douce. Emma avait enroulé ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et elles se souriaient tendrement. Leurs yeux brillaient et elles étaient si belles à cet instant.

John sortait son portable de sa poche de pantalon et prenait quelques photos de la belle petite famille. Tandis que tout le monde retournait à la table, Régina embrassait la joue de sa fille. « _Merci bébé, j'ai adoré danser avec toi._ »

Emma souriait encore plus à sa mère. Elle lui faisait un câlin et un bisou, avant de signer. * _Moi aussi maman, je t'aime._ *

 _« Je t'aime aussi bébé._ » Régina retournait à la table et installait Emma sur sa chaise.

Ils mangeaient à s'en faire exploser le ventre, heureusement Régina gardait un œil sur sa fille et l'avait arrêté avant qu'elle ne se rende malade. Il était un peu plus de minuit lorsque Emma, qui était retourné jouer avec ses cousins et cousines dans la salle de jeux, réapparaissait en se frottant un œil. Elle allait droit vers Régina et posait une main sur sa cuisse.

Arrêtant sa discussion, Régina tournait la tête vers sa fille. Elle souriait tendrement à son bébé épuisé, Emma portait sa petite main à sa bouche tandis qu'elle baillait. Régina la ramassait et l'installait sur ses genoux. Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre elle et fermait les yeux. « _Tu es fatigué mon bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en enlaçant sa fille et embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

Emma hochait la tête et se détendait dans les bras de sa mère.

Régina la tenait contre elle et lui frottait doucement le dos, ce qui était suffisant pour envoyer son bébé au pays des rêves. Avec toute l'agitation et les bruits, Régina décidait de garder Emma dans ses bras pour le moment. Sa fille n'avait encore jamais dormi autre que dans sa chambre ou celle de sa mère et Régina craignait que si un bruit fort la réveillait là-haut, Emma paniquerait de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait.

Les enfants tombaient les uns après les autres de sommeil, malgré l'excitation de l'arrivée du père noël. Le calme s'installait peu à peu dans la maison et lorsqu'elle baillait pour la première fois, Régina se redressait sur sa chaise. « _Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher !_ » Annonçait-elle tout en redressant Emma dans ses bras pour qu'elle repose sa tête sur son épaule. « _Je suis certaine que nous allons être tirés de notre lit a une heure impie demain matin._ »

Tout le monde riait à cela, puis Kathryn fronçait légèrement les sourcils. « _Bien que certaine aura probablement un réveil doux et chaleureux, alors que d'autres seront torpillés par des missiles surexcités dans leur sommeil._ » Elle soupirait dramatiquement et tout le monde riaient de nouveau.

Bien que tout le monde ne l'ait pas vue, ils savaient tous avec quelle tendresse et douceur mère et fille se réveillaient.

Régina haussait un sourcil et souriait avec arrogance tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise. « _Ma princesse est d'une incroyable douceur._ » Elle embrassait tout le monde autour de la table et leur souhaitait bonne nuit, puis Régina montait tranquillement à l'étage avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée.

Régina réussissait à ramener Emma à une légère conscience afin de la déshabiller, lui passer un petit coup de gant et la mettre en pyjama pour la nuit. Elle avait doucement ris lorsque sa fille se balançait sur ses pieds tandis que sa tête penchait d'un côté à l'autre. Régina couchait Emma dans son lit et allait à son tour se préparer pour la nuit. Se glissant doucement dans le lit et tirant sa fille sur sa poitrine, Régina fermait les yeux et respirait profondément le parfum de son bébé.

Cette soirée avait été encore plus merveilleuse qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. La réaction d'Emma a sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu Kathryn, l'avait ému presque aux larmes. Elle voyait parfois la surprise et l'émotion brute dans les yeux de son enfant lorsqu'un membre de la famille ou même elle a certaines occasions, montraient l'amour et l'affection qu'ils avaient pour elle. Son bébé, qui n'avait jamais été aimé et désiré, avait maintenant une famille dont Régina était certaine, irait jusqu'en enfer pour la protéger.

Un sourire aimant se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsque Régina repensait à sa merveilleuse petite fille que c'était pencher en avant devant elle pour lui faire la révérence et ensuite lui tendre timidement la main afin de l'inviter à danser. C'était certainement l'une des plus belles et plus douces choses qu'on avait fait pour elle.

Régina penchait la tête en avant et embrassait tendrement le haut de la tête d'Emma. Son bébé, sa fille, sa raison de vivre, . . . Elle était tellement heureuse aujourd'hui grâce à cette magnifique petite fille. Régina s'endormait à son tour paisiblement.

Une douce caresse sur sa joue, le bout des doigts délicats remontaient lentement le long de sa tempe, puis redessinait le dessus de son sourcil. Écartant lentement une petite mèche de cheveux, ils revenaient ensuite pour suivre la pente de son nez et se promener sur ses lèvres. Ouvrant légèrement un œil, Régina pouvait voir la fascination de sa fille dans ses beaux yeux verts. Régina se demandait souvent ce qu'il se cachait derrière ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Sa fille était intelligente, pas seulement par ses hautes capacités d'apprentissage, mais elle avait souvent eu l'impression qu'Emma avait une compréhension plus importante de la vie qu'on n'attendrait normalement pas chez un enfant si jeune.

Régina se demandait parfois si cela était dû à sa vie difficile d'avant ou à son importante intelligence.

Profitant de la concentration d'Emma sur la cicatrice sur sa lèvre, Régina se penchait rapidement en avant et embrassait sa fille qui sursautait de surprise. Sans même lui donner le temps de bouger, Régina se retournait tout en tenant Emma et elle planait au-dessus d'elle. Rapidement elle se penchait vers le bas et déposait plein de petits bisous qui chatouillent dans le cou et sur le visage de son bébé qui se tortillait de rire.

S'arrêtant à bout de souffle toutes les deux, Régina regardait sa petite fille qui souriait grandement. _« Joyeux noël Emma ! je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Elle donnait un bisou à sa fille et elles se faisaient un câlin.

Après plus de câlin et de bisous, mère et fille descendaient les escaliers pour aller dans le salon. Régina riait aux éclats lorsqu'elle trouvait Kathryn et John presque endormi l'un sur l'autre, Jefferson avait le nez dans sa tasse de café et Zelena dormait presque sur l'épaule de Robin qui discutait tranquillement avec Priscilla. Les enfants parlaient et s'agitaient énergiquement à leurs pieds devant le sapin et les cadeaux. Richard s'amusait avec les enfants.

Henri et Cora entraient dans le salon a leurs tours, tout en souriant. _« On dirait que tout le monde est réveillé !_ » S'exclamait Cora, avant de rire aux exclamations de joie des enfants et aux grognements des parents pour la plupart encore endormis. « _Ce matin, j'ai entendu des petits pas dans le couloir avant d'entendre des cris de joie et des grognements en réponse._ » Tout le monde riait aux soupires de Zelena et Robin.

« _C'était trop tôt !_ » bougonnait Zelena.

« _Ensuite j'ai entendu des petites souris rirent, avant de crier joyeux noël et rire de bon cœur._ » Continuait Cora avec amusement.

Richard riait, avant de parler. _« Elles sont ensuite venue me réveiller après avoir sauté sur le lit et leurs parents. »_

« _Puis j'ai entendu des pas discrets suivis par un cri de peur !_ » Continuait Cora qui riait en voyant Grace rougir.

Tout le monde gloussait et Priscilla fronçait les sourcils à sa fille. « _Désolée maman, mais c'était un peu drôle !_ » un éclat de rire général résonnait dans le salon.

« _Et tout cela, c'était il y a plus d'une heure et demie._ » Les yeux de Régina s'élargissaient de surprise.

« _Oh !_ » Soufflait-elle, puis un doux sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse que sa fille l'avait laissé dormir plus longtemps.

« _Enfin j'ai entendu des rires forts il y a quelques minutes._ » Terminait Cora avec un sourire vers Régina et Emma.

Régina souriait à sa mère. « _J'ai été réveillé doucement par de petites caresses et un bisou._ » Il y avait des regards de jalousie venant de certains. Régina souriait fièrement. Elle utilisait sa main qui était sur le côté d'Emma pour la chatouiller tandis qu'elle continuait de parler. _« J'ai ensuite allongé mon bébé sur le lit et je lui ai souhaité un joyeux noël avec plein de bisous_. » Emma se tordait dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'attaque de sa mère tout en riant.

Les chatouilles fini, Emma tombait à bout de souffle contre sa mère.

« _On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ?_ » Demandait Roland, suivis rapidement par des oui extatiques de tous les autres enfants.

 _« Très bien, vous pouvez !_ » Acceptait Cora. « _Qui veut les distribuer ?_ » Demandait-elle et Roland levait immédiatement la main. « _D'accord mon chéri, à toi l'honneur._ »

Roland attrapait le premier cadeau et lisait la carte. « _Pour Julie !_ » La petite fille attrapait le cadeau et l'ouvrait immédiatement. Elle s'écriait de joie lorsqu'elle voyait le dessin d'une machine à faire des bijoux.

Roland distribuait un cadeau à Jefferson, à sa sœur et un autre à son grand-père, avant d'en saisir un autre et lire la carte. « _Pour Emma !_ » Il tendait le gros cadeau à la petite fille sur les genoux de Régina qui secouait la tête et regardait ailleurs sous le sapin. Roland fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion. _« Oui Emma, ce cadeau est pour toi !_ » Il lui tendait à nouveau la boîte.

Emma descendait des genoux de sa mère et le prenait. Elle le posait sur la table basse devant elle et allait jusqu'au sapin. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle cherchait, Emma tournait la tête vers sa grand'mère.

Sachant parfaitement ce que sa petite-fille voulait, elle lui chuchotait. « _Regarde derrière le sapin mon cœur._ »

Souriante à nouveau, Emma s'allongeait sur le sol et se glissait sous le sapin pour atteindre un cadeau.

Tout le monde attendait de voir Emma ouvrir son premier cadeau, ils étaient tous perplexe face à son comportement. Ils regardaient un à un, Régina qui était tout aussi confuse qu'eux et se contentait de hausser les épaules en réponse à leur question silencieuse.

Régina regardait sa fille sortir de sous le sapin avec un cadeau dans les mains. Elle s'approchait timidement d'elle et lui tendait le paquet timidement. Surprise, Régine ouvrait la petite carte sur le dessus et lisait à voie haute. « _Joyeux noël maman ! Je t'aime Emma._ » Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux. Elle regardait rapidement sa fille qui s'agitait nerveusement devant elle. Régina regardait à nouveau le cadeau et elle commençait à ouvrir délicatement le papier. Elle trouvait une petite boîte en carton simple et lorsqu'elle soulevait le couvercle, Régina portait rapidement une main à sa bouche.

Une première larme roulait sur sa joue tandis qu'elle inspirait brusquement. Le plus délicatement possible, Régina sortait le cadre délicat qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Une photo d'elle et d'Emma se trouvait au centre d'un magnifique cœur qui avait des ailes de chaque côté. Des perles de toutes les couleurs, incrustées de petites pierres faisaient le tour de la photo et des plumes blanches étaient collées sur les ailes, les rendant plus vrais. En haut du cœur, il y avait un R et un E en argent collés.

Tenant le cadeau avec précaution, Régina enroulait un bras autour de la taille de sa fille et la tirait contre elle pour un gros câlin. Plus de larmes roulaient sur ses joues. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne ! merci, merci, merci, . . . »_ Elle lui murmurait plus de mots d'amour et Emma la tenait fort dans ses petits bras.

Se reculant finalement Régina regardait son magnifique cadeau avec sa fille sur ses genoux. _« C'est le plus beau de tous les cadeaux mon amour. »_ Elle était tellement émue et bouleversée par ce magnifique geste de la part de sa fille. Emma souriait fièrement à sa mère. Régina regardait l'attache et l'aimant derrière. _« Je pense qu'il serait parfait sur le sapin et après sur le frigo de la cuisine bébé !_ » Emma lui souriait magnifiquement en retour. Régina lui faisait un autre baiser sur la tête et la poussait doucement hors de ses genoux. « _À toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux mon bébé !_ »

Emma allait ouvrir avec impatiente son cadeau tandis que Régina admirait encore son trésor.

Tout le monde avait regardé la scène avec émerveillement et certains avaient même versé quelques larmes.

« _Puis-je voir ?_ » Demandait Kathryn. Régina lui tendait avec délicatesse son précieux cadeau et sa meilleure amie savait l'importance de ce qu'elle tenait maintenant dans ses mains.

Cora se rapprochait de sa fille qui semblait toujours profondément émue. « _J'ai trouvé Emma travaillant avec beaucoup de concentrations dans la salle de jeux. C'est lorsque je t'ai envoyé cette photo il y a deux semaines !_ » Régina hochait la tête. « _Lorsque j'ai réussi à la convaincre de montrer ce qu'elle faisait, elle a sorti le modèle de cœur avec des ailes et la photo de vous deux, avant de me dire qu'elle voulait te faire un cadeau._ » Régina regardait sa mère, puis sa fille avec surprise, puis avec amour. « _J'ai compris qu'elle souhaitait te faire un cadeau de noël, alors j'ai décidé de l'aider._ »

Régina pouvait voir la fierté et la joie de sa mère d'avoir aidé Emma à faire cela.

« _Elle a tout fait elle-même et tout cela était son idée._ » Régina souriait encore plus. Cora sortait son portable et après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait dedans, elle le tendait à sa fille qui riait tout à coup en regardant la vidéo que son père avait filmée de sa femme en train de déballer Emma du papier cadeau. _« Sauf pour l'emballage, on a eu quelques petites difficultés !_ » Tout le monde regardait la vidéo et riait d'amusement.

Régina qui avait récupéré son cadre photo, regardait sa fille ouvrir avec joie ses cadeaux. À chaque nouveau paquet, elle demandait qui lui avait offert le cadeau et elle allait faire de gros bisous. Sa petite fille était rayonnante et si heureuse que le cœur de Régina débordait d'amour à chaque seconde.

Sa fille avait obtenu un ensemble complet de matériel pour le dessin carnet, feutres, crayons de couleur, peinture, pastel, . . . de la part de Jefferson et Priscilla. Elle avait eu plusieurs jeux de logique et de réflexions de la part de Robin et Zelena. Connaissant l'amour de la petite fille pour les animaux, Kathryn et John avaient acheté plusieurs puzzles d'animaux, ainsi que trois ensembles de pyjamas en forme d'animaux. Emma avait montré avec enthousiasme son pyjama tout doux en forme de licorne à sa mère. Tout le monde avait ri de sa réaction.

En plus d'un ensemble de jeux de société, Régina avait aussi ajouté plusieurs billets pour une journée à l'aquarium. Régina s'était organisée pour prendre Roland, Robyn et Grace avec elle, ainsi que les Midas. Emma avait embrassé sa mère et sauté sur place de joie. Le cœur de tous les adultes bondissait dans leurs poitrines en voyant Emma tellement heureuse qu'elle ne craignait pas un instant de se faire réprimer pour son comportement exubérant.

Lorsque Julie se mettait à danser de joie, rapidement accompagné par Robyn, Emma les avait rejointes en riant et tout le monde riaient aux éclats en les regardant. Emma avait montré à ses cousines les mouvements que sa mère lui avait appris et elles remuaient toutes les trois leur petit popotin !

Une fois les enfants de nouveaux calmés, Cora appelait sa petite-fille. _« Emma !_ » Celle-ci se retournait vers elle et s'approchait rapidement. Cora lui tendait un dernier cadeau. _« C'est pour toi mon trésor, de la part de papi et moi._ » Elle l'avait gardé pour le donner personnellement à l'enfant. Emma posait le paquet sur les genoux de sa grand-mère et commençait à l'ouvrir. Elle regardait avec confusion le dessin sur la boîte.

Cora lui souriait tendrement. Elle ouvrait la boîte et en sortait le cadre. Elle avait déjà tout prévu pour cela et rapidement elle branchait la prise et l'allumait. Emma regardait avec stupéfaction une photo d'elle et de sa mère apparaître sur l'écran. Emma relevait la tête et regardait sa grand-mère, avant de regarder une nouvelle photo apparaître. _« C'est un cadre photo numérique mon cœur, papi et moi y avons mis plein de photo de toi, maman et toute la famille !_ »

Emma demandait * _Toi aussi ?_ *

Cora caressait tendrement la tête de la fillette. « _Oui mon cœur, de papi aussi et de tous les autres._ » Emma regardait attentivement les photos défiler. _« Maman pourra en remettre de nouvelle et tu pourras le mettre dans ta chambre sur ta table de nuit et avoir toute la famille pour veiller sur toi pendant que tu fais dodo mon cœur._ »

Ils discutaient régulièrement avec Régina du sommeil d'Emma. La petite fille passait toutes ses nuits avec sa mère, elle faisait encore beaucoup de cauchemars et était effrayée chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait sans Régina à ses côtés. Ils avaient essayé de trouver quelque chose qui aiderait Emma à dormir dans sa chambre sans sa mère et Henri avait proposé le cadre photo. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas un remède miracle, mais si cela pouvait aider Emma à se sentir plus en sécurité, seule, la nuit dans sa chambre alors ils allaient essayer.

Emma avait embrassé ses grands-parents et revenait sur les genoux de Cora pour continuer de regarder les photos.

« _Tu as eu une bonne idée papa, elle l'aime beaucoup_. » Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille.

Henri lui rendait son sourire, avant de se pencher vers sa petite-fille et lui embrasser la tête. Il recevait un beau sourire en retour.

Tout le monde s'installait dans la salle pour un copieux petit déjeuner. Les enfants allaient ensuite jouer dans la salle de jeux avec certains de leurs nouveaux cadeaux, tandis que les adultes retournaient dans le salon pour discuter et profiter de cette belle matinée de noël.

Kathryn, John, les filles et Richard quittaient la maison de Henri et Cora en fin d'après-midi. Jefferson, Priscilla et Grace partaient peu de temps après les Midas-Thomas.

Zelena, Robin, Rolland et Robyn passaient une autre nuit chez Henri et Cora, ainsi que Régina et Emma. Ils c'étaient organisé une soirée tranquille de film de noël en famille. Emma avait demandé à sa mère si elle pouvait mettre son nouveau pyjama licorne et tout le monde avait suivi son exemple et avait fait une soirée pyjama improvisée.

Le lendemain après-midi, Régina et Emma étaient rentrées à la maison. Épuisées par ces deux jours, mère et fille c'étaient endormie de bonne heure, blotti dans le lit de Régina.

La fête du nouvel an était semblable à celle de noël, seulement, Kathryn et sa famille était invitée dans la famille de John.

Tout le monde avait ri, danser et c'était amuser. À la fin du décompte de 10, tout le monde avait crié bonne année. Régina et Emma avaient partagé leur premier bisou de la nouvelle année. Régina savait que c'était le début d'une merveilleuse année, plein d'amour et de joie avec sa petite fille. Tout ce que Régina souhaitait pour cette nouvelle année, c'était de voir le sourire de sa fille chaque jour.


	13. Chapitre 13

Je tenais à vous remercier pour continuer de suivre cette histoire, ainsi que pour tous vos merveilleux messages. Vous m'avez redonné le sourire et je suis impatiente de partager le reste de cette histoire avec vous.

Je suis désolée pour le temps parfois long entre certain chapitre mais la vie a ses hauts et ses bas et c'est compliqué en ce moment.

Je ne vous oublie pas et j'ai bien l'intention de vous faire découvrir la suite de ce récit.

En ce qui concerne les bonds dans le temps, au début de cette histoire je pensais avancer vite dans le temps, mais je me suis rendu compte au fur et à mesure des chapitres que je ne pouvais pas passer des étapes importantes dans la vie d'Emma et de Régina. Donc voici un bon de trois mois dans l'avenir, le bond suivant sera de 6 mois afin de partager la première rentrée des classes d'Emma et son premier anniversaire avec sa famille. Ensuite le prochain bond sera d'un peu plus d'un an, lorsque l'amour entrera dans leur famille. Beaucoup de chose se passerons à ce moment-là. Il y aura plusieurs chapitres.

Enfin j'ignore encore si je m'arrête là ou si j'avance encore un peu. Je pensais à l'ajout d'un dernier membre à leur famille mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir aller plus loin.

Il devrait y avoir encore au moins une dizaine de chapitre pour cette histoire voir plus.

J'ai en tête une autre histoire SwanQueen, mère/fille. Je n'ai encore rien écrit pour le moment mais elle me plaît beaucoup. Donc voilà pour vos questions.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! ! !

PS : J'ai versé quelques larmes en écrivant certaine partie de ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 13

Cela faisait trois mois depuis les fêtes de Noel et du nouvel an.

Quelque chose semblait avoir changer profondément à l'intérieur d'Emma. Elle semblait maintenant plus confiante, que ce soit avec sa mère, mais aussi avec le reste de sa famille. Passer les fêtes en famille l'avait conforté au-delà des mots qu'elle avait maintenant sa place dans la famille Mills, mais que c'était définitif surtout.

Se frottant les yeux de sommeil, elle portait la main à sa bouche et baillait. Tendant la main vers le côté du lit, Emma se redressait brusquement lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas sa mère à côté d'elle. Elle regardait rapidement dans la chambre et ses yeux se posait sur la lumière de la pièce qui provenait du cadre photo que ses grands-parents lui avaient offert. Elle souriait en voyant une belle photo de sa maman et elle en train de danser pendant le réveillon de noël.

Plus apaisé, elle sortait du lit en emportant ses doudous avec elle. Cela faisait quelques nuits qu'elle dormait dans sa propre chambre. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, Emma courait rapidement jusqu'à sa mère, mais c'était la troisième nuit qu'elle la faisait dans son propre lit sans cauchemar.

Emma entrait doucement dans la chambre de sa mère et elle la trouvait toujours endormi caché sous la couette. Elle grimpait sur le lit en souriant et elle repoussait la couverture au-dessus de Régina. Emma posait délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa mère mais elle fronçait immédiatement les sourcils. Repoussant les cheveux brun tombé sur le visage de Régina, Emma posait sa petite main sur son front qui était vraiment très chaud.

Inquiète et maintenant effrayé, Emma secouait doucement l'épaule de sa mère pour la réveiller. Régina marmonnait quelque chose et se blottissait plus loin dans le lit sans se réveiller. De plus en plus terrifié, Emma secouait à nouveau sa mère avec un peu plus de force.

Régina soupirait doucement. « _Je suis encore fatigué bébé._ » Elle se tournait et posait sa tête sur les jambes de sa fille.

Le corps tremblant et en pleurs, Emma caressait doucement les cheveux de sa mère. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Regardant autour d'elle, Emma voyait le portable de sa mère. Elle se penchait pour l'attraper, ce qui était difficile puisque la tête de Régina pesait lourdement sur ses jambes. Avec beaucoup d'effort, elle arrivait à l'attraper et elle le ramenait devant elle. Emma jouait parfois aux jeux sur le portable de Régina et elle avait appris à s'en servir. Rapidement elle ouvrait le portable et cherchait un numéro dans le répertoire, elle trouvait la photo de sa grand-mère, elle appuyait sur le bouton d'appel et attendait.

« _Bonjour chérie, tu appel bien tôt aujourd'hui !_ » S'exclamait Cora.

Emma ne savait pas comment faire savoir à sa grand-mère ce qu'il se passait. Ella secouait à nouveau sa mère mais tout ce qu'elle obtenait était un gémissement.

« _Régina ?_ » Demandait Cora confuse. _« Tu es là ?_ » Puis elle entendait un petit coup contre le téléphone. « _Emma c'est toi ?_ » Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se déplaçait déjà vers son mari. Un autre coup lui répondait. « _D'accord mon ange, un coup pour oui et deux pour non !_ » Expliquait-elle. Un petits coups étaient sa réponse.

Henri qui voyait l'inquiétude de sa femme, s'approchait d'elle rapidement tandis qu'elle passait l'appel sur haut-parleur. « _Maman est avec toi Emma ?_ » Elle répondait oui. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas bon. « _Est-ce qu'elle peut nous parler ?_ » Ils obtenaient un non. Henri attrapait son téléphone et demandait des secours pour la maison de Régina tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers la porte d'entrer. « _Maman c'est fait mal mon ange ?_ »

Un autre non était sa réponse. « _D'accord mon ange, nous arrivons Emma._ » Ils pouvaient entendre ses reniflements et des petits gémissements probablement venant de sa fille. « _Ça va aller chérie ! reste avec maman et ne bouge pas !_ » Emma répondait oui.

Pendant tout le trajet, Cora essayait de rassurer sa petite fille. Ils arrivaient devant la maison de Régina et voyait les secours devant la porte. « _Vous avez appelé ?_ » Demandait l'homme.

 _« Oui, notre petite fille a réussi à nous contacter pour nous faire savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa mère._ » Répondait Henri tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée du manoir.

« _Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ?_ » Demandait le secouriste qui suivait Henri et Cora.

« _Non, notre petite fille est muette._ » Répondait Henri.

Il était encore tôt dans la matinée et Cora montait rapidement à l'étage. « _Emma !_ » S'écriait-elle tout en se précipitant. Un petit coup contre un meuble la faisait courir jusqu'à la chambre de Régina. Elle se figeait dans l'embrasure de la porte et regardait Emma en pleur tandis qu'elle caressait la tête de sa mère posée sur ses genoux. * _Mamie_ * Signait-elle.

Cora se rapprochait rapidement du lit et repoussait la couverture de sa fille. Régina était trempée de sueur, son visage était rouge et elle gémissait doucement. Elle posait la main sur son front et était inquiète en sentant sa forte fièvre. « _Ici !_ » S'écriait-elle. Henri et les secouristes entraient rapidement. _« Elle est brûlante._ » Cora attrapait sa petite fille. « _Viens ici mon ange._ » Emma secouait vivement la tête et signait encore et encore * _maman_ *. Les larmes aux yeux, Cora berçait sa petite fille qui tendait les bras vers Régina inconsciente sur le lit. « _Sa va aller Emma, ses personnes vont s'occuper de ta maman pour qu'elle guérisse._ » Emma pleurait fort, elle continuait d'appeler sa mère et de tendre les bras vers elle.

Une civière était apportée, ils installaient Régina dessus et se préparaient à l'emmener à l'hôpital. _« Nous devons l'emmener tout de suite, sa fièvre est vraiment importante._ »

Henri se tournait vers sa femme. « _Je vais l'accompagner à l'hôpital._ »

Cora hochait la tête. « _Je prépare un sac pour elle et Emma et ensuite je rentre à la maison. Tiens-moi au courent de ce qu'il se passe._ » Henri hochait la tête et embrassait sa petite fille. Emma s'agitait violemment dans les bras de sa grand-mère pour se libérer. « _Ecoute-moi chérie, les docteurs vont bien s'occuper de ta maman. On ne pourra pas rester avec elle, même si on va à l'hôpital aussi mon ange. Papi nous appellera pour nous dire comment vas ta maman._ »

Avant que les secouristes ne partent avec Régina, Emma tendait la main vers sa mère tout en donnant un regard humide et suppliant a sa grand-mère. Cora s'approchait de la civière, elle aidait sa petite fille à déposer un baiser sur le font de Régina et poser son lapin doudou sur sa poitrine. Elle posait ensuite sa main sur son cœur et touchait celui de sa mère après. Henri et Cora étaient en larmes et même les secouristes étaient émus par cela.

Ils quittaient tous la maison et Emma s'écroulait en pleur dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Cora la berçait un moment, avant d'aller l'habiller. Emma ne cessait pas de pleurer, elle signait encore et encore le mot maman, appelant Régina constamment.

Cora avait le cœur déchiré pour sa petite-fille, elle espérait que Régina n'avait rien de grave et allait guérir rapidement. Sa fille avait une santé de cheval, elle ne tombait pas souvent malade, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait ce n'était jamais à moitié.

Une fois Emma habillé, Cora la prenait dans ses bras et commençait à rassembler un sac et tout ce qu'il fallait pour sa fille et sa petite-fille. Avant de quitter la maison, Cora allait dans le placard de Régina et récupérait un de ses pulls en laine douce. Elle espérait que cela aiderait Emma à s'apaiser un peut. Sa petite-fille installée dans son siège auto, elle prenait la route pour sa maison.

Pendant ce temps dans l'ambulance, Henri surveillait attentivement sa fille et ce que faisait le médecin. Régina s'agitait et gémissait tout le temps. Il était inquiet pour elle mais aussi pour Emma. La voix de sa fille le sortait de ses pensées.

« _Emma, . . . Bébé, . . ._ » Elle appelait son enfant.

Henri se rapprochait du brancard et il passait la main dans les cheveux humides de Régina. « _Chute, elle va bien ma chérie. Ton bébé est en sécurité avec ta mère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, elle n'est pas seule ma chérie._ » Régina s'apaisait et replongeait dans l'inconscience fiévreuse.

Ils arrivaient rapidement à l'hôpital et Régina était immédiatement emmené dans une salle d'examen. Henri arpentait le couloir de long en large nerveusement.

Arrivé à la maison, Cora retirait le manteau et les chaussures de Emma et elle l'emmenait ensuite dans le salon. Les pleurs d'Emma n'avaient toujours pas cessé. Parfois c'était de gros sanglots et d'autre fois seulement les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Blotti contre elle, son petit corps tremblait. Cora la berçait doucement et lui murmurait des mots rassurants mais c'était inutile, Emma avait besoin de Régina et seulement elle.

La pauvre enfant tombait dans un sommeil agité, elle était épuisée par ces pleurs. Le téléphone de Cora sonnait et voyant l'identifiant de son mari, elle décrochait rapidement. « _Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Demandait immédiatement Cora.

Henri soupirait à l'autre bout de la ligne. « _Je ne sais pas encore. Elle a été emmenée depuis notre arrivé aux urgences et je n'ai vu encore personne pour le moment. Comment va Emma ?_ »

Cora baissait les yeux sur sa petite-fille toujours endormis. « _Elle ne va pas bien. Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer et réclamer sa mère. Elle s'est finalement assoupie mais elle s'agite beaucoup, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse de nouveaux des cauchemars._ » Elle ramenait Emma plus près de son corps, en espérant la rassurer un peu.

Henri hochait la tête, il était à peu près certain que cela allait arriver. Perdre Régina était la plus grande peur d'Emma, tout comme perdre Emma était la plus grande peur de Régina. Elles étaient si fusionnelles, il était certain qu'aucune d'elles ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre. Chacune était le monde de l'autre et Henri était certain que s'il devait perdre l'une d'elles, alors il perdrait l'autre peu de temps après. Cela l'effrayait tellement. « _Je te rappellerais lorsque j'en saurait plus._ »

« _D'accord a plus tard. Je t'aime._ » Ajoutait doucement Cora.

Henri ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. « _Je t'aime aussi._ » Il raccrochait.

Sa femme, la dure et terrifiante Cora Mills. Elle avait eu une enfance difficile et on lui avait brisé le cœur plus jeune. Henri avait passé presque une année entière à essayer d'obtenir un rendez-vous. Il était tombé follement amoureux d'elle au premier regard, seulement cela n'était pas réciproque. Cora avait des rêves de grandeur à l'époque et elle avait bien l'intention de réussir. L'amour selon elle à cette époque était une faiblesse et elle ne voulait pas se laisser piéger par ce sentiment stupide.

Seulement Henri n'avait pas abandonné, il savait que sous cette apparence froide et calculatrice se trouvait une belle jeune femme blessée par la vie. Il l'avait peu à peu charmé avec le temps, il c'était toujours montré présent lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Henri avait véritablement volé son cœur un jour a l'université. Cora avait été acculer sur le côté d'un bâtiment par un groupe d'étudiant qui aimait torturer les autres plus faibles.

Oh bien sûr, Cora était loin d'être faible, seulement elle était seule et donc elle faisait une cible de choix. Lorsque les insultes ne faisaient rien, une des filles du groupe s'approchait de Cora pour la frapper. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de faire un geste contre elle, Henri était arrivé et les avait tous repoussé. Étant un garçon populaire, d'autres élèves étaient venus l'aider et il avait pu sauver sa belle.

Cora avait regardé Henri différemment après cela et elle lui avait ouvert peu à peu son cœur. Avec amour, il avait guéri chacune de ses blessures et même si elle apparaissait toujours comme une femme froide et effrayante pour les autres, Cora Mills était la femme la plus tendre, chaleureuse et aimante pour sa famille.

Emma se réveillait en sursaut et en pleur dans les bras de Cora. « _Chute, tout va bien ma chérie. C'était juste un cauchemar mon ange._ » Elle pouvait sentir les larmes d'Emma rouler dans son cou. « _Ta maman va vite guérir mon cœur._ »

Emma se reculait et signait * _Je veux maman_ *

Cora la ramenait contre elle et lui frottait tendrement le dos. « _Je sais ma chérie, mais il faut attendre._ »

Emma sanglotait à nouveau contre elle. Ses petits bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou et elle la tenait fort. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir une larme en voyant la souffrance d'Emma.

Juste avant que Cora ne se lève pour aller préparer le déjeuner, elle recevait un appel de son mari. « _Allo !_ »

 _« Je viens de parler au médecin qui s'occupe de notre fille, Régina souffre d'une infection. Elle est sous antibiotique et ce n'est pas grave. Le problème est sa fièvre, le docteur ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si forte et ne baisse pas._ » Henri c'était éloigné du lit de sa fille pour appeler sa femme. _« Ils font tout pour réduire sa fièvre mais pour le moment cela ne semble pas marcher. Ils espèrent qu'avec les antibiotiques cela fonctionnera._ »

Cora soupirait un peu de soulagement. « _D'accord, t'on t'ils dit quand les médicaments devraient agir ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en berçant Emma, elle pouvait dire que sa petite-fille écoutait chacun de ses mots.

 _« Le médecin a dit 24 à 48 heures. Ils vont tenter autre chose et espère au moins la faire tomber à un niveau moins dangereux._ » Il pouvait entendre sa fille s'agiter et gémir à nouveau. « _Je dois te laisser chérie, je te rappellerais plus tard._ »

« _D'accord, a plus tard._ »

Henri raccrochait déjà et allait rassurer sa fille qui appelait à nouveau Emma.

Cora posait son portable sur la table basse devant elle et baissait les yeux sur sa petite-fille qui l'observait attentivement. « _Les docteurs ont trouvé ce qui rend ta maman malade mon cœur, ils lui donnent des médicaments pour l'aider à guérir. Elle va aller mieux mon ange._ » Emma lui demandait à la voir à nouveau et Cora soupirait doucement. Elle passait la main dans les boucles d'or de l'enfant. « _Je suis désoler mon cœur mais il faut attendre encore un peu. Je t'emmènerais la voir lorsqu'elle ira mieux._ »

De nouvelles larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Emma et elle se blottissait contre sa grand-mère. Cora l'apaisait un moment, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle décidait de préparer quelque chose de léger car comme elle l'avait envisagé, Emma avait vomi les quelques bouchés qu'elle avait prise.

Sa petite-fille ne voulait pas manger, mais Cora l'avait convaincu d'essayer au moins un peu. Emma avait fait la grimace après la première boucher et à la troisième, elle c'était tourné vers sa grand-mère et avait signé le mot toilette. Cora avait juste eu le temps d'amener Emma aux toilettes avant que celle-ci ne commence à vomir. Elle l'avait tenu et rassuré tout le temps. Une fois son estomac vide, Cora l'avait nettoyé et lui avait donner son médicament. Elle berçait ensuite Emma jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau dans ses bras.

Emma avait encore fait un terrible cauchemar et lorsque Cora avait tenté de l'endormir plus tard dans l'après-midi, Emma avait résisté. Elle était maintenant terrifiée de se rendormir et malgré sa fatigue, elle luttait contre le sommeil.

A l'hôpital les choses étaient toujours les mêmes, Régina était toujours terriblement fiévreuse. Elle s'agitait régulièrement et appelait Emma. Henri la rassurait à chaque fois en lui assurant que sa fille était en sécurité et qu'elle allait bien, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire car dans l'heure qui suivait, elle appelait à nouveau son bébé.

A l'heure du dîner, Cora n'avait même pas essayé de faire manger, Emma. Sa petite-fille pleurait et tremblait tout le temps et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mangerait rien. Cora avait donc préparé un biberon et elle avait nourris sa petite-fille tranquillement, confortablement installé dans le salon. Emma avait bu très peu, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Cora lui avait ensuite donner son médicament et masser le ventre.

Les paupières lourdes d'Emma n'avaient pas cessé de tomber mais elle luttait farouchement pour ne pas s'endormir. Même s'il était encore tôt dans la soirée, Cora était épuisée et Emma l'était encore plus. Après un dernier appel de Henri pour leur donner des nouvelles. Cora montait à l'étage avec sa petite-fille et la préparait pour le lit.

Elle déposait Emma dans son lit après l'avoir mise en pyjama et Cora allait ensuite se préparer pour la nuit à son tour. Elle rejoignait Emma dans son lit et enlaçait sa petite-fille qui pleurait doucement. C'était la première fois qu'Emma ne dormait pas avec sa mère en dehors de la maison et Cora savait que cela deviendrait une étape difficile pour la petite fille par la suite. Elle était certaine que Emma revivrait ces moments lorsqu'elle dormirait seule.

Cora caressait tendrement le dos de la petite et elle lui bourdonnait l'air d'une berceuse pour aider Emma à se détendre et à s'endormir. Tellement épuisé physiquement et moralement, Emma sombrait assez rapidement dans le sommeil malgré sa crainte de faire de nouveaux cauchemars. Cora s'endormait peux après Emma.

Seulement quelques heures plus tard, Emma se réveillait en sursaut et en larmes. Elle était trempée de sueur et elle s'agitait frénétiquement. Cora c'était immédiatement réveillé et avait tiré sa petite-fille contre elle. « _Chute, tout va bien ma chérie, . . . grand-mère est là. »_ Son petit corps tremblait fort et Cora pouvait sentir ses nombreuses larmes tremper peu à peu sa chemise de nuit. « _Ça va aller mon cœur, maman va vite guérir._ » Ses petites mains tremblantes avaient une prise serrée sur sa chemise de nuit et Emma semblait essayer de s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans sa poitrine.

Cora avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et une énorme boule se formait dans sa gorge en voyant la souffrance de sa petite-fille. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir faire plus, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement inutile.

Assise contre la tête de lit, Cora se berçait avec Emma dans ses bras. Sa petite -fille sombrait à nouveau dans les limbes, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'un cauchemar n'était pas loin et qu'Emma se réveillerait à nouveau terrifié et en pleur. Elle passait le reste de la nuit ainsi. Cora rassurait et rendormait Emma plusieurs fois.

Lorsque le soleil se levait enfin, cela faisait moins d'une demi-heure qu'elle avait rendormi Emma. Elle attendait le réveil de sa petite-fille pour commencer la journée.

Henri n'avait pas passé une meilleure nuit que sa femme. La fièvre de Régina n'avait pas cessé de monter et descendre et elle avait appelé Emma toute la nuit. La mère et la fille semblaient souffrir toutes les deux de cette séparation forcée. Même dans son état fiévreux, Régina savait que sa fille n'était pas près d'elle.

Cora avait doucement réveillé Emma lorsqu'elle commençait à nouveau à s'agiter de peur. Emma était terriblement pâle, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et il manquait la lumière dans son regard. Se levant du lit, elle emmenait sa petite-fille dans la salle de bain et la préparait pour la journée. Cora habillait Emma avec des vêtements simples et confortables. Elle déposait sa petite-fille sur son lit et allait se préparer rapidement à son tour.

Cora récupérait le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour Emma et Régina et elle y ajoutait une chose ou deux avant de prendre sa petite-fille et la descendre. Un petit déjeuner rapide et Cora préparait Emma à partir. En moins d'une heure, elles étaient sur la route.

Henri attendait une heure plus raisonnable pour appeler sa femme et savoir comment c'était passer la nuit d'Emma. Même s'il ne pensait pas que l'enfant avait beaucoup dormis, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la réveiller si elle dormait encore. Il était surpris lorsque la porte de la chambre de Régina s'ouvrait et qu'il voyait nul autre que sa femme et Emma devant lui.

Elles avaient l'air épuisées et l'état d'Emma lui brisait le cœur.

Cora entrait dans l'hôpital et se dirigeait rapidement vers le service dans lequel se trouvait sa fille. Elle avait empêché toute personnes qui avaient essayé de s'approcher d'elles avec un terrible regard qui en avait terrifié plus d'un. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre, son regard se posait d'abord sur son mari qui avait eu une nuit aussi mouvementer qu'elle semblait-il. Puis elle regardait sa fille qui souffrait toujours.

Lorsque les yeux d'Emma se posaient sur sa mère, de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues et elle tendait les bras rapidement vers elle.

Cora retenait sa petite-fille afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. « _Attend chérie._ » disait-elle doucement.

Henri avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant Emma ainsi.

Cora la posait sur les genoux de son mari. Emma relevait la tête pour lui faire un bisou et son regard revenait rapidement vers sa mère. Elle était si proche et pourtant encore si loin de sa maman. Elle tendait à nouveau les bras vers elle et signait le mot maman encore et encore.

Emus aux larmes, Henri tenait sa petite-fille sur ses genoux tandis que sa femme lui retirait ses chaussures, son manteau, son pull et son pantalon. Ne la laissant que dans sa culotte et son t-shirt, Cora la reprenait dans ses bras et se rapprochait du lit. Enfin près de sa mère, Emma se penchait rapidement vers l'avant pour pouvoir la toucher, mais sa grand-mère la retenait à nouveau.

« _Doucement chérie, laisse-moi t'installer pour ne pas faire de mal à maman._ » Expliquait Cora calmement.

Emma se redressait immédiatement et hochait la tête. Elle regardait Cora repousser le drap sur le côté gauche de Régina et déplacer son bras dans lequel ne se trouvait pas la perfusion, pour ensuite installer délicatement Emma contre son côté. La petite fille se blottissait immédiatement contre sa mère et posait sa tête sur la peau découverte au-dessus de son sein gauche. Le bruit fort des battements du cœur de Régina apportait de nouvelles larmes à Emma qui se blottissait plus près encore de sa mère.

Avant de pouvoir prendre le bras de Régina, celle-ci l'enroulait rapidement autour de la taille de sa fille. Comme si elle savait qui se trouvait contre elle, Régina se tournait légèrement vers son bébé blotti contre elle.

Avec un doux sourire, Cora replaçait le drap. Elle embrassait le côté de la tête d'Emma et passait une main dans ses boucles d'or, avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son mari qui l'enlaçait immédiatement.

Emma enroulait son bras gauche autour de la taille de sa mère et la tenait fermement. Elle avait peur de la perdre.

La chambre était silencieuse et un calme qui avait manqué depuis hier se posait enfin sur eux.

Après un long moment de silence, Henri parlait enfin. « _Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir._ » Il regardait sa petite-fille maintenant endormie, elle avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Régina et même sa fille dans son état actuel, semblait plus apaisé.

« _Après cette terrible nuit, je ne pouvais pas garder Emma loin de Régina. La voir souffrir ainsi ma déchiré le cœur._ » Sa voix se brisait sur ses derniers mots et des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

Henri embrassait le dessus de la tête de sa femme et la tenait plus près de lui. Il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. « _Ça m'a déchiré le cœur d'entendre Régina appeler Emma encore et encore._ » Mère et fille avaient tellement besoin de l'autre, c'était beau de les voir blotti l'une contre l'autre. « _Elles ont besoins de l'autre ! Elles ne peuvent pas être séparés._ » Cora hochait la tête en accord.

La gentille infirmière qui c'était occupé de Régina depuis le début entrait dans la chambre pour faire le contrôle de l'état de sa patiente. Elle se figeait un moment, surprise par les nouveaux arrivant dans la pièce et plus encore par la belle petite fille endormie sur la poitrine de sa patiente. Elle avait entendu Régina Mills appeler ce qu'elle avait compris être son enfant, à plusieurs reprises. Henri lui avait expliqué comment la petite fille avait appeler ses grands-parents après avoir trouvé sa mère malade dans son lit et le déchirement que cela avait été pour la petite d'être séparé de sa mère lorsque les secours l'avaient emmené. Elle avait été émue par le geste de la petite pour sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée.

Elle saluait doucement Henri et celui-ci lui présentait sa femme. Elle s'approchait doucement du lit et examinait silencieusement Régina afin de pas réveiller l'enfant. Seulement Emma ouvrait les yeux et resserrait rapidement ses bras autour de sa mère dans la peur. Cora c'était immédiatement lever pour rassurer Emma.

La douce infirmière souriait chaleureusement à l'enfant effrayé. « _Bonjour ma chérie, je m'appelle Susan, je prends soin de ta maman._ » Elle regardait la petite fille lever la main et faire un geste.

Cora caressait tendrement le bras d'Emma. « _Elle vous dis bonjour._ »

Susan souriait à la petite fille. Elle vérifiait la température de Régina, puis les machines autour de son lit. Elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans le regard émeraude de la petite qui l'observait attentivement. Une fois son travail terminé, elle revenait devant la petite. « _Ta maman est plus apaisé maintenant que tu es avec elle._ » Les yeux d'Emma brillaient un peux plus à cela. « _Je suis certaine qu'elle ira beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle t'a près d'elle._ » Emma se blottissait à nouveau contre sa mère et souriait doucement. Elle fermait à nouveau les yeux.

« _Merci !_ » Cora parlait doucement, elle regardait sa petite-fille maintenant plus détendue. « _Ce que vous lui avez dit lui fait beaucoup de bien. Elle est terrifiée depuis hier._ »

Susan souriait gentiment à Cora. « _Bien que, j'ai dit cela pour l'apaiser, cela n'empêche pas le fait que c'est vrai. La température de votre fille est un plus basse et ses constantes se sont nettement apaiser depuis ma dernière visite. Emma fait du bien à sa mère et je suis certaine qu'elle guérira plus vite maintenant qu'elles sont à nouveau ensemble._ »

Un signe de tête de Cora et Susan quittait doucement la chambre.

Le reste de la journée se passait calmement. Emma avait passé tout son temps contre sa mère. Lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle finissait par demander à sa grand-mère d'aller à la salle de bain. Même blotti contre sa mère, elle faisait encore des cauchemars.

Le seul moment compliqué, était lorsque le docteur qui s'occupait de Régina était entrer dans la chambre vers midi pour examiner sa patiente et elle avait trouvé Emma allonger contre elle.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que fait un enfant dans mon service et couché avec ma patiente ?_ » Avait-elle demandé avec colère.

Bien sûr, Emma c'était caché dans le cou de Régina et avait commencé à trembler de peur. Elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la robe d'hôpital de celle-ci. Cora c'était levé dans la colère, elle s'approchait rapidement de sa petite-fille afin de la rassurer. Henri c'était levé aussi et se plaçait entre le lit et la doctoresse.

« _Je vous conseille de baisser le ton madame, vous effrayé ma petite-fille._ » Avait rugi Henri d'une voix étonnement calme et posée.

La femme était surprise. Elle avait pensé que l'homme était doux et gentil, peut-être un peu trop, mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle réaction de sa part. Se redressant, elle regardait l'homme avec arrogance et mépris. « _C'est mon service ici monsieur et les enfants n'y sont pas accepter. Je vous demanderais de la faire sortir d'ici._ »

Des larmes roulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Emma et elle tremblait de peur de devoir a nouveau quitter sa mère. Voyant sa réaction Cora allait brûler vive cette petite idiote.

 _« Ma petite-fille restera avec sa mère malgré vos paroles._ » Henri s'avançait d'un pas vers la doctoresse. « _A moins que vous ne souhaitiez avoir des problèmes, je vous conseille de vous taire et de simplement faire votre travail._ » Son regard était menaçant.

La femme le regardait avec fureur. _« Je vais contacter le directeur de cet hôpital et la sécurité, il y a des règles ici monsieur._ » Elle quittait rapidement la pièce dans un vacarme.

Henri se retournait vers sa petite-fille, il lui caressait doucement l'arrière de la tête. « _Tout vas bien ma chérie, je ne laisserais personne te prendre loin de maman. Tu restes avec elle mon cœur, je te le promets._ » Emma avait repoussé un peut sa tête du cou de sa mère, la peur et la douleur qu'il voyait dans son regard lui serrait le cœur. « _Tu n'as rien à craindre ma chérie, grand-père et grand-mère sont là pour vous protéger._ » Il embrassait sa petite-fille sur la joue et était heureux de voir un petit sourire apparaître sur les lèvres d'Emma qui se cachait à nouveau contre le cou de sa mère, maintenant plus calme.

Régina qui c'était agité en réaction à la panique de sa fille, s'apaisait aussi. Elle tournait la tête vers le côté d'Emma et la reposait contre celle de sa fille.

Le médecin était revenu avec le directeur de l'hôpital et la sécurité. Le directeur avait pâli lorsqu'il c'était retrouvé face à face avec Henri et Cora Mills. Il c'était excusé pour le comportement agressifs de son personnel et avait promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Malheureusement elle était la meilleure de son service, donc Henri et Cora avaient acceptés qu'elle s'occupe toujours de leur fille. Mais à la moindre remarque contre leur petite-fille et la femme se retrouverait aux portes de l'enfer avait promis Cora d'une voix calme, froide et d'un regard brûlant de fureur.

Le directeur avait dégluti de crainte et même la femme semblait terrifiée. Elle n'était revenue qu'une fois dans la soirée et elle avait gardé le silence tout le temps. Emma tremblait violemment en sa présence et elle se cachait contre sa mère pendant tout le temps qu'elle était là.

Un autre fauteuil confortable avait été apporté pour Cora et ils avaient pu se reposer un peu pendant la nuit. Il était tôt le troisième jour lorsque Cora était réveillé par une présence dans la pièce. Elle trouvait la gentille infirmière Susan en train de s'occuper de sa fille.

« _Bonjour !_ » Murmurait Doucement Susan avec un grand sourire.

« _Bonjour Susan_. » Répondait Cora.

« _Sa fièvre est enfin tombé._ » Après une seconde pour laisser le temps au cerveau endormi de Cora d'analyser les mots de la femme, elle la regardait ensuite avec de grands yeux. Susan riait doucement pour ne réveiller personne. « _Elle est enfin sortie d'affaire._ »

« _Merci !_ » Se contentait de répondre Cora. Le soulagement envahissait son corps.

Susan hochait simplement la tête, avant de quitter la chambre.

Ne pouvant plus se rendormir, Cora prenait place sur la chaise à côté du lit. Elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille et effleurait la joue d'Emma légèrement. Tout allait maintenant s'arranger.

Henri se réveillait plus tard et pendant que Cora lui rapportait ce que Susan lui avait dit, un mouvement dans le lit attirait leur attention.

La première chose qu'elle remarquait, était qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien, en fait elle avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un camion. La seconde était qu'elle n'était pas à la maison. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, Régina était confuse pendant un moment. Elle reconnaissait un lit d'hôpital, mais avant de pouvoir s'inquiéter pour sa fille blottie contre elle, Régina réalisait qu'elle était dans l'horrible robe d'hôpital et qu'une perfusion était fixer dans sa main droite.

Tournant la tête pour regarder son bébé, elle trouvait son père et sa mère assis à côté du lit. « _Que s'est-il passé ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement d'une voix rauque. Sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge lui piquait.

Cora attrapait la carafe, le verre et elle faisait boire lentement sa fille avant de reprendre place sur sa chaise. « _De quoi te souviens-tu ma chérie ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Régina fronçait les sourcils tandis qu'elle essayait de se rappeler ses derniers souvenirs. _« C'est flou._ »

Cora soupirait. « _Tu es ici depuis deux jours déjà, nous sommes le troisième._ » Régina la regardait avec de grands yeux. « _Mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai vu que cela venait de ton portable tôt mardi matin. Seulement personne n'a répondu. J'ai entendu une sorte de gémissement, je pense qu'Emma t'a bougé afin de te faire réagir._ » Régina resserrait son étreinte autour de sa fille. _« Je t'ai appelé et demandé si tu étais là, mais j'ai seulement entendu un coup. J'ai demandé à Emma si c'était elle et elle a recommencé._ »

Régina embrassait le dessus de la tête de sa fille. Son estomac se nouait lentement.

« _Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ton père a appelé les secours et demander qu'il soit envoyé chez toi et nous sommes partis rapidement._ » Cora regardait sa petite-fille avec fierté. _« Elle m'a dit que tu étais là et que tu n'étais pas blessé. En arrivant chez toi, je suis immédiatement monté à l'étage et lorsque j'ai appelé Emma, elle a frappé contre quelque chose pour me savoir que vous étiez dans ta chambre_. »

Les yeux de Cora se remplissait de larmes et même ceux de Henri. Inquiète, Régina enfouissait son nez dans les boucles d'or de sa fille.

Une boule se formait dans la gorge de Cora. « _Elle était assise dans ton lit et ta tête était posée sur ses genoux._ » Une larme roulait malgré elle sur sa joue. « _Mon Dieu Régina ! Elle pleurait tout en te caressant les cheveux._ » Régina pleurait à son tour. « _Lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle n'a pas cessé de signer le mot maman. Je me suis approché, j'ai poussé la couette sur toi et j'ai réalisé que tu étais en sueur et brûlante de fièvre. Ton père est arrivé avec les secouristes alors j'ai pris Emma dans mes bras._ » Un sanglot échappait à Cora et Régina sanglotait doucement. « _La voir si terrifié et désemparé. Elle tendait les bras vers toi en pleurant et signait * Maman * Encore et encore._ » Cora allait chercher un mouchoir et en apportait un a sa fille.

Henri savait que sa femme avait besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre, alors il reprenait le récit. « _Les secouristes ont dit qu'ils devaient t'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Je t'ai accompagné et ta mère est resté s'occuper d'Emma. Avant de partir, Cora c'est approché de la civière sur laquelle tu étais allongé à la demande d'Emma. Elle t'a embrassé sur le front, elle a déposé son lapin sous la couverture contre toi, puis elle a porté sa main à son cœur et l'a ensuite posé sur le tient._ »

Régina attrapait le lapin qui était toujours contre elle et le portait contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle embrassait la tête de son bébé.

Cora reprenait la parole. « _J'ai habillé Emma et l'ai ramené à la maison. Elle pleurait tout le temps et te réclamait également. Les cauchemars sont revenus Gina._ » Régina fermait les yeux. « _Elle a refusé de s'endormir après ça. Elle a également presque cessé de se nourrir. J'ai réussi à lui faire boire un peu de lait mais c'est loin d'être suffisant._ » Cora était inquiète de l'état de santé d'Emma. Même si elle n'était plus la petite fille émaciée de leur première rencontre, la santé d'Emma restait quelque chose de fragile et le moindre souci pouvait la conduire à l'hôpital.

 _« Tu souffres d'une infection, le docteur a dit que les antibiotiques aideraient ton corps à lutter contre l'infection, mais le problème était ta fièvre. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la faire descendre et tu es resté inconsciente pendant deux jours._ » Ajoutait Henri.

« _La première nuit était terrible, . . ._ » Continuait Cora. _« Emma a fait de violent cauchemar et elle n'a pratiquement pas dormis. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer une autre journée ainsi, alors à son réveil je l'ai fait déjeuner, je l'ai habillé et nous sommes venu te rejoindre. Elle ne t'a pas quitté depuis que nous sommes là._ »

Régina était bouleversée d'entendre toute la souffrance que sa fille avait enduré pendant qu'elle était malade. Elle tirait Emma encore plus sur elle et la tenait fermement. Elle discutait encore un moment avec ses parents.

Un mouvement sur sa poitrine attirait son attention sur sa fille qui se réveillait enfin.

Emma ouvrait lentement les yeux et tombait dans le regard tendre, aimant et chaleureux de sa mère. Les larmes lui montaient immédiatement aux yeux tandis qu'elle regardait sa mère lui sourire avec amour. Elle avait tant manqué les beaux yeux bruns de Régina.

Avant d'avoir la chance de pouvoir dire quelque chose afin d'apaiser sa fille, Régina entendait un doux murmure.

« _Maman !_ » Murmurait Emma d'une petite voix douce et timide. Régina haletait de stupéfaction. Emma se blottissait immédiatement contre le cou de sa mère tandis qu'elle sanglotait silencieusement.

« _Emma !_ » Murmurait Régina, elle pleurait à son tour de bonheur. Henri et Cora étaient tous les deux à la fois stupéfiaient et émerveillés.

Emma parlait à nouveau doucement. « _Reste avec moi ?!_ » Sa voix était suppliante et terrifié.

« _Oh ! Emma !_ » Répondait Régina en pleur. Elle tenait sa fille contre elle et lui caressait tendrement le dos. « _Je reste avec toi mon petit cygne. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter mon bébé. »_ Elle embrassait la tête de sa fille et se gorgeait de son parfum.

« _Je t'aime maman !_ » Murmurait Emma et Régina avait le plus beau et le plus magnifique des sourires. _« Je t'aime aussi bébé, je t'aime de tout mon cœur Emma._ » C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. La voix de sa fille était magnifique et Régina sentait son cœur s'envoler. Entendre Emma l'appeler maman et lui dire je t'aime, étaient les plus belles choses aux mondes.

Un petit coup à la porte les sortait de leur petit monde et l'infirmière Susan entrait dans la chambre. Elle souriait en voyant Régina maintenant réveillé. « _Bonjour tout le monde !_ » S'exclamait-elle joyeusement. Elle regardait Régina qui tenait la petite Emma contre elle avec protection. « _Je m'appelle Susan et je suis heureuse de vous voir éveillé. Je vais vérifier vos constantes et votre température._ » Un signe de tête de Régina et elle commençait. Après un moment de calme, elle voyait la petite fille sortir la tête de sa cachette contre le cou de sa mère et la regarder. Susan lui souriait doucement. _« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ta maman guérirait maintenant que tu étais avec elle._ » Emma lui faisait un petit sourire timide.

Régina appréciait la douceur de la femme envers son bébé.

« _Votre température est maintenant revenu à la normal, ainsi que tout le reste_. » Elle souriait à la petite famille qui était maintenant soulager. « _Le docteur va certainement venir vous examiner, mais je pense que vous pourrez rentrer à la maison d'ici la fin de la journée._ » Régina hochait la tête. _« Si le docteur donne son accord, je vous apporterais votre petit-déjeuner._ » Elle regardait la petite Emma. « _Pensez-vous qu'elle voudrait quelque chose aussi._ » Demandait-elle tout en regardant Emma.

Régina était touchée par l'attention de la femme pour sa fille. Elle souriait doucement. « _Ce serait gentil, oui. Merci._ »

« _Avec plaisir ! Je reviendrais après._ » Sans plus de mot, Susan quittait la chambre.

« _Elle a toujours été douce et attentionné envers Emma depuis notre arrivé._ » Précisait Henri.

Régina hochait la tête, tandis qu'elle lui faisait un petit sourire. Elle promenait sa main le long du dos de sa fille qui était maintenant calme. « _Vas-tu essayer de manger un petit peu avec moi bébé ?_ » Demandait doucement Régina.

Emma se mordait timidement la lèvre un moment. Elle hochait la tête avant de signer * _Je vais essayer maman._ *

Même si Régina avait espéré que sa fille lui répondrait avec sa voix, elle pouvait comprendre sa crainte de parler. Elle espérait entendre sa voix à nouveau assez rapidement. « _Je t'aime bébé !_ » Murmurait-elle contre son front.

Emma posait simplement sa main sur le cœur de sa mère, mais c'était suffisant pour lui apporter un beau sourire.

Seulement le moment de douceur disparaissait rapidement avec l'entrée du Docteur Smith. Elle regardait sa patiente et l'enfant toujours couché contre elle.

Régina était surprise de sentir sa fille trembler tout à coup et s'enfoncer aussi loin que possible dans son corps. Elle enroulait rapidement et fermement ses bras autour de sa fille et regardait la nouvelle venue avec suspicion. La méchante reine était juste sous la surface, prête à agir afin de protéger son bébé.

Malheureusement pour le docteur Smith, elle ouvrait à nouveau la bouche sans savoir la tempête qui s'apprêtait à la frapper. La doctoresse regardait rapidement Cora avec frustration et soupirait d'agacement. « _Pouvez-vous prendre cet enfant afin que je puisse examiner ma patiente ?_ »

Emma sursautait aux mots de la femme et commençait à sangloter.

La fureur emplissait rapidement le regard sombre de Régina qui regardait le médecin avec mépris et froideur. « _Mon bébé reste avec moi et je vous conseille de vous taire._ » La femme regardait Régina avec surprise, puis avec crainte. La méchante reine était en pleine gloire et malheureusement son feu était dirigé contre elle. « _Personne ne prendra ma fille loin de moi et ne la terrifiera pas non plus, est-ce que je me fais comprendre ?_ » Demandait-elle d'une voix glaciale. « _A moins que vous souhaitiez vous retrouver au chômage dans l'heure, je vous conseille de faire votre travail et de vous taire._ »

La doctoresse s'exécutait rapidement et ne regardait personne dans les yeux. Sans même un mot, elle quittait la chambre.

Régina était heureuse d'avoir senti sa fille s'apaiser lorsqu'elle avait mâché la femme arrogante. Après le départ de la femme, Régina regardait ses parents avec confusion. « _Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ » Par la réaction de sa fille à la femme, Régina était certaine que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait un tel comportement envers son enfant. Elle était surprise que ces parents n'avaient pas pris des dispositions afin de s'occuper de cette femme.

 _« Ta mère lui aurait surement arracher le cœur la première fois qu'elle trouvait Emma couché avec toi._ » Expliquait Henri a sa fille.

« _Heureusement pour elle, ton père l'a mâché lui-même._ » Cora souriait fièrement à son mari. Henri Mills était un homme doux qui ne se mettait pas souvent en colère, mais il devenait un lion lorsque sa famille était menacée.

Régina souriait tendrement à son père, elle savait combien il pouvait être protecteur.

Emma se redressait un peut contre sa mère et elle se mettait à signer. * _Papi a dit à la méchante dame que je reste avec toi et personne me prend._ * Il y avait tant de fierté et d'adoration dans le regard de sa fille à ses mots.

Régina souriait tendrement à sa fille qui se rallongeait contre elle. « _Papi et mamie seront toujours là pour te protéger lorsque je ne le peux pas bébé. Ils t'aiment aussi de tous leurs cœurs._ »

Emma hochait la tête et elle signait * _Moi aussi !_ *

Henri et Cora regardaient leur petite-fille avec amour et tendresse.

« _Nous n'avons rien fait pour qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de toi parce qu'elle est la meilleure de son service. Tu avais besoin des meilleurs soins et après avoir été remise à sa place, elle s'est abstenue de faire de nouvelle remarque._ » Expliquait Cora.

Régina fronçait les sourcils. _« Elle a pensé que maintenant que j'étais réveillé, elle pourrait s'en prendre à ma fille à nouveau ?!_ » Elle grognait presque ses mots.

Cora roulait des yeux. « _Elle avait juste besoin de rencontrer la méchante reine._ » Ils riaient tous à cela.

Susan entrait peu de temps après dans la chambre en souriant. _« Je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner._ » Elle rapprochait la table et l'ajustait à la bonne hauteur du lit. Susan utilisait la télécommande du lit afin de redresser Emma et Régina. Elle allait ensuite récupérer le plateau et le posait devant la mère et la fille. « _Donc voici votre petit déjeuner. J'ai également obtenu un chocolat chaud, du jus d'orange et un gâteau pour Emma._ »

Emma signait le mot merci et avant que quiconque puisse parler, Susan souriait et répondait. « _De rien ma chérie_. » Régina était touchée par la gentillesse de la femme envers son bébé.

Emma lui souriait timidement tout en se blottissant contre sa mère. Régina enroulait ses bras autour de sa fille et lui embrassait le dessus de la tête.

Susan se tournait vers Henri et Cora et leur souriait avec excuse. « _Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu vous apporter quelque chose. »_

Henri secouait la tête. « _Ne vous en fait pas, je vais m'occuper de notre repas. Tant que vous vous occupez de ma fille et ma petite-fille, c'est parfait._ »

Susan lui donnait un beau sourire et hochait la tête en accord. Elle regardait de Nouveau Régina. « _Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait au docteur Smith mais c'est la première fois que je la voyais si effrayé !_ » Elle riait ensuite dans sa main.

Les autres riaient à ses mots et même Emma souriait à cela. Alors que les autres avaient peur de la méchante reine, Emma l'aimait, c'était le côté protecteur et féroce de sa mère.

« _Elle vient de faire connaissance de la méchante reine et elle réfléchira a deux fois avant de s'attaquer à sa princesse !_ » Expliquait Cora.

Susan regardait Régina avec surprise. La femme brune souriait tendrement à sa fille qui avait levé la tête vers elle. Emma la regardait avec adoration, tout en lui souriant magnifiquement. « _Donc, puisse que tout va bien maintenant, . . . »_ Tout le monde la regardait à nouveau _. « Je vais vérifier votre température ce midi et si tout est normal, vous serez libéré vers 13 heures._ _Je vous donnerais tous les papiers et l'ordonnance pour les médicaments._ »

Régina hochait la tête. « _Je vous remercie._ »

Sans plus de mot, Susan quittait la chambre.

« _Très bien bébé, il est temps de manger._ » Régina attrapait son café et soupirait de contentement lorsque le liquide chaud remplissait sa bouche. Emma buvait plus timidement son chocolat. Elle avait un peu peur de manger, la nourriture avait été douloureuse ses derniers jours.

A sa première gorgé, Emma fronçait les sourcils, puis son petit nez se fronçait au goût du chocolat. Henri et Cora gloussaient doucement à cela. Régina se penchait un peu pour voir l'expression de sa fille et elle en souriait.

Cora se penchait un peut en avant sur sa chaise. « _Je te promet de te faire un vrai chocolat chaud comme tu l'aime lorsque l'on sera rentré à la maison mon trésor_. » Emma lui donnait un grand sourire en réponse et tout le monde riait de bon cœur. Ils avaient découvert le gout prononcé de la fillette pour un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle. Régina avait été surprise de voir sa fille se lécher les lèvres après la première gorgé de son chocolat chaud avec de la crème fouetté et de la cannelle. C'était devenu sa boisson préférée.

Emma avait la merveilleuse aptitude d'apporter de la joie a tout le monde simplement en souriant. La pièce semblait tout à coup s'illuminer. Régina aimait aussi voir les yeux de sa fille briller d'émerveillement, d'amour et de joie. Chaque personne qui se plongeait dans le regard noisette de sa fille se retrouvait captiver et un flot d'émotion les envahissait. Même Robert Gold qui était probablement l'homme le plus insensible qu'elle avait jamais rencontré, c'était vu bouleversé par les émotions qu'il avait vu dans le regard pénétrant de son bébé.

Henri partait s'occuper de leur petit déjeuner, tandis que Régina et Emma continuaient de manger. Emma avait abandonné assez rapidement son repas et c'était blotti contre sa mère.

Sans attendre, Cora c'était levé et avait récupéré son médicament dans le sac à langer. « _Combien as-tu mal ma chérie ?_ » Emma lui avait montré quatre doigts et Cora remplissait la pipette de sirop du médicament le plus fort. Emma l'avait pris sans difficulté et elle c'était détendu lorsque sa mère avait commencé à lui masser le ventre.

Elle n'avait plus autant besoin de se faire masser le ventre ou de ses médicaments qu'avant, mais parfois lorsqu'elle était bouleversée, qu'elle était malade ou fatiguée, son estomac était récalcitrant. Le docteur Edwards avait expliqué à Régina que cela pourrait devenir permanent, que Emma garderait peut-être cette sensibilité pour le reste de sa vie. Elle apprendrait à vivre avec et à réduire les moments de douleur.

Régina terminait son repas tranquillement tout en discutant avec ses parents. Elle et Emma finissaient par s'endormir dans la matinée. Elles étaient épuisées.

La matinée passait rapidement et Susan revenait vers midi pour apporter le déjeuner a Régina et Emma. Susan avait annoncé que la température de Régina n'était pas remontée et qu'elle serait libéré après les visites de midi. Tout le monde était heureux et soulagé. Elle avait retiré la perfusion de Régina avant de quitter la chambre.

Une fois que l'estomac d'Emma était à nouveau apaisé, Cora se levait et allait jusqu'au sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle en sortait des vêtements pour sa fille et sa petite-fille. « _Très bien chérie, il est temps de s'habiller pour partir._ » Avant de pouvoir récupérer sa petite-fille, Emma se levait et s'installait au pied de sa mère. Elle gardait une main en contact avec Régina et regardait sa grand-mère avec nervosité.

Elle ne voulait pas rester loin d'elle et encore moins l'avoir hors de sa vue. Emma avait eu tellement peur de la perdre.

Un signe de tête de Régina et Cora habillait Emma au pied du lit. Susan entrait dans la chambre a ce moment. « _Oups, désolé. Je vous apporte les papiers de sortis, ainsi que l'ordonnance du docteur. Vous êtes libre de partir. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement._ »

Régina acceptait les papiers avec reconnaissance. « _Merci Susan pour tous._ »

L'infirmière souriait en réponse. « _J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Au revoir._ »

Emma se retournait pour signer merci et au revoir. Henri et Cora la remerciaient chaleureusement.

Henri se levait et enfilait son manteau. « _Je vous laisse finir de vous préparer, je vais aller chercher la voiture et l'amener devant l'entrée des urgences. Ça va aller ?_ » Demandait-il.

« _Oui papa, ne t'en fait pas._ » Rassurait Régina.

Il attrapait les sacs et quittait rapidement la chambre.

Cora aidait sa fille à sortir du lit. Régina se sentait faible et la fatigue revenait. Elle s'habillait rapidement.

Cora se rapprochait d'Emma et tendait les bras pour la prendre. Emma secouait la tête et se reculait. Elle regardait sa mère. _« Je sais que tu veux rester avec maman ma chérie, mais maman ne peux pas te porter, elle est trop fatiguée._ » Expliquait calmement Cora a sa petite-fille.

Seulement Emma secouait la tête et s'éloignait de Cora. Avant de pouvoir se faire réprimander, elle descendait tant bien que mal du lit et allait jusqu'à sa mère, avant de lui tendre timidement la main.

Régina souriait tendrement à son petit cygne. Elle prenait sa petite main dans la sienne et se préparait à partir. Emma tournait timidement la tête et tendait ensuite son autre main à sa grand-mère. C'était la première fois qu'elle désobéissait et elle avait peur de se faire disputer.

Cora souriait tendrement à sa petite-fille et prenait sa main. Comment pouvait-elle se fâcher pour cela, lorsque tout ce que voulait Emma, c'était d'être aussi près que possible de sa mère.

Cora installait Emma dans son siège auto et lorsque Régina s'asseyait à côté d'elle, elle tendait sa petite main à sa mère. Régina avait souris tendrement à son bébé tout en prenant sa main et elles avaient fait tout le trajet sans se lâcher.

Arriver à la maison de Henri et Cora, Régina et Emma étaient épuisées. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et Régina proposait à sa fille une bonne douche et une sieste. Emma était juste heureuse de pouvoir rester auprès de sa maman. Un baiser a Henri et Cora, mère et fille montaient tranquillement à l'étage.

Régina sortait du sac dans sa chambre un nouvel ensemble de pyjama pour elle et sa fille et allait dans la salle de bain. Elle était très tentée par un bon bain chaud avec son bébé, mais elle avait peur de finir par s'endormir. Emma se déshabillait en même temps que Régina, puis mère et fille entrait dans la douche. Emma enroulait ses bras autour des jambes de sa mère, tandis que celle-ci ouvrait le robinet d'eau et ajustait la température. Elle faisait ensuite tomber l'eau des jets du plafond et pendant un moment profitait de l'eau chaude qui délassait son corps tendu.

Régina baissait ensuite les yeux sur sa fille toujours enrouler autour de ses jambes qui la regardait avec amour et admiration. Souriant tendrement à son bébé, Régina ramassait Emma et la serrait contre elle un moment pour un câlin. Mère et fille se détendaient un moment avant de se laver rapidement.

Toutes les deux épuisées, elles enfilaient ensuite un pyjama et allaient dans le lit. Régina s'enroulait autour d'Emma tandis que celle-ci se blottissait contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir une certaine nervosité dans son bébé. Régina se mettait doucement à chanter et en peu de temps mère et fille partaient pour le monde des rêves.

Henri et Cora en profitaient également pour aller se reposer un peu. Ses derniers jours avaient été difficiles physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement. Voir Emma si malheureuse sans sa mère et sa peur de la perdre avait été bouleversante, ils espéraient ne jamais revivre quelque chose comme cela.

Seulement dans tout ce drame, une chose magnifique en était ressortie. Ils avaient entendu la voix de leur petite-fille pour la première fois et c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

Régina se réveillait la première. Elle se sentait plus reposé après cette sieste. Elle souriait tendrement lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur son petit cygne encore endormi. Emma était si adorable, elle tenait un morceau de son haut de pyjama dans sa petite main et s'y accrochait fermement. Régina savait qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer, son bébé avait un peu régressé. Emma aurait besoin de dormir avec elle a nouveau pendant un moment.

Régina tendait la main vers sa fille et repoussait délicatement les petits cheveux de son visage. Elle caressait doucement sa joue de son pouce. Le docteur Iclair lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'attendre à des régressions dans ses progrès. Avec beaucoup de patiente et d'amour, Régina savait que sa fille dormirait à nouveau sereinement dans sa chambre.

Elle souriait encore plus en voyant Emma se réveiller. _« Bonjour bébé !_ » Emma s'étirait et respirait profondément tout en souriant également.

Elle regardait sa maman qui allait bien et Emma sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. _« Bonjour maman_ » Répondait-elle doucement.

Le sourire de Régina s'élargissait encore plus, ses yeux brillaient de joies et son cœur gonflait dans sa poitrine au son de la voix de son bébé. « _Oh bébé !_ » Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait le front de sa fille.

Emma aimait rendre sa mère heureuse.

« _Je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre ta voix mon petit cygne !_ » S'exclamait-elle les yeux brillants de larmes.

« _C'est vrai ?_ » Demandait Emma timidement.

« _Oui bébé._ » Répondait Régina tout en la serrant contre elle. « _C'est la plus belle preuve de confiance que tu me fais Emma._ » Une larme de joie roulait sur la joue de Régina.

Emma s'installait sur la poitrine de sa mère qui se roulait sur le dos. Elle effaçait délicatement la larme sur sa joue et regardait Régina avec sérieux. _« J'ai pas peur avec toi maman._ » Elle posait ses petites mains sur les joues de sa mère. « _Tu es la meilleure maman du monde. Tu me protège et tu m'aime. Moi je t'aime de tout mon cœur._ » D'autre larmes roulaient sur les joues de Régina, qui était profondément émue par les mots de sa fille. _« Tu es ma maman a moi pour toujours ?!_ »

Régina souriait avec amour. « _Pour toujours bébé !_ » Elles s'enlaçaient et profitaient de ce moment à cœur ouvert pleinement.

Après un moment, Régina brisait le silence qui les entourait. « _Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre aussi ?_ » Demandait Régina a sa fille qui relevait la tête et la regardait.

Emma secouait la tête. « _Non._ »

Les yeux de Régina scintillaient de malice. « _Ton rire bébé !_ » S'exclamait-elle fortement, avant d'attaquer les côtes d'Emma. Régina roulait et planait au-dessus de son bébé qui riait aux éclats.

Un puissant éclat de rire échappait à Emma au moment où sa mère attaquait ses côtes. Elle riait librement pour la première fois et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour échapper à l'attaque de chatouille.

Finalement Régina cessait lorsque le souffle d'Emma se raccourcissait et elle se blottissait contre son bébé. Emma enroulait ses bras autour de la tête de sa mère tout en respirant encore vivement. « _Quand je serais plus grande, c'est moi qui va gagner la bataille de chatouille maman !_ »

Régina relevait la tête pour regarder sa fille qui brillait de joie et d'amour. _« Oh n'en soit pas si sûr bébé, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._ » Régina tortillait un peux ses doigts contre sa fille qui s'agitait en riant.

« _Je t'aime maman._ » Murmurait doucement Emma tout en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux noir de sa mère.

LE cœur de Régina faisait toujours un bon dans sa poitrine chaque fois que sa fille lui disait je t'aime. _« Je t'aime aussi bébé, de tout mon cœur._ »

« _Pour toujours ?!_ » Ajoutait Emma.

Régina souriait tout en respirant profondément l'odeur de sa fille. « _Pour toujours bébé._ »

Ce qui était au début un moyen d'être rassurer que Régina l'aimerait et la garderait pour toujours, aujourd'hui c'était une promesse entre elle. Une promesse qu'elles s'aimeraient et seraient toujours avec l'autre pour toujours.

« _Très bien bébé, . . ._ » Régina se redressait. _« Que dirais-tu d'aller chercher un goûter ?_ » Elle avait pour réponse un grondement de l'estomac d'Emma. La petite blonde posait les mains sur son ventre et regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux. Régina riait fort tendait qu'elle chatouillait encore un peu sa fille qui riait à nouveau. « _Attention, je dois te nourrir rapidement si je ne veux pas que tu me mange ! »_

Régina se levait et sortait du lit, elle tendait ensuite les bras vers sa fille qui se redressait et s'approchait rapidement d'elle. Emma installé sur sa hanche, Régina descendait à la cuisine. Elle trouvait ses parents en train de boire un café, ils avaient tous les deux de magnifique sourire. « _Bonjour vous deux._ »

Ils avaient entendu le rire cristallin d'Emma résonner dans la maison. Leurs cœurs se gonflaient d'amour dans leurs poitrines au son. Henri et Cora les saluaient toutes les deux.

Emma se mordait timidement la lèvre inférieure. « _Bonjour papi et mamie._ » Murmurait-elle doucement. Elle n'avait aucune crainte à avoir car ses grands-parents lui souriaient encore plus et les yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Un a un ils lui faisaient un bisou.

Assise au comptoir à côté de sa mère, Emma regardait sa grand-mère.

« _Que diriez-vous d'un bon chocolat chaud et des cookies pour le goûter ?_ » Demandait Cora.

Emma levait les bras en l'air. « _Oui ! s'il te plaît mamie._ » Sa voix était encore basse mais elle semblait plus sereine de s'exprimer devant ses grands-parents.

« _Ce serait parfait maman !_ » Répondait Régina.

« _Très bien mesdames !_ » Cora se retournait vers la cuisinière et commençait à faire chauffer le lait.

Ps : Cette partie de l'histoire nécessitera encore un, voire deux chapitres. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si grand. A bientôt pour la suite.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Emma buvait son délicieux chocolat chaud avec plaisir et à la joie de sa famille, elle mangeait même un cookie et demi. Régina profitait également de son chocolat et ses biscuits. Elle se sentait retrouver un peu de ses forces.

« _Aimerais-tu venir avec moi aux écuries Emma ?_ » Demandait Henri à sa petite-fille une fois qu'elle terminait son goûter.

Emma tournait la tête vers son grand-père tout en souriant, avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle secouait ensuite timidement la tête et répondait doucement. « _Je veux rester avec maman, papi._ » Elle ne pouvait pas être loin de sa mère, elle avait encore peur de s'éloigner et la retrouver ensuite à nouveau malade. Emma avait besoin de rester près d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Régina caressait tendrement la tête de sa fille et lorsque Emma la regardait timidement, Régina lui souriait tendrement. « _Pourquoi ne pas tous y aller ?_ » Proposait-elle. « _Un peu d'air frais me fera du bien. Je pourrais rester avec mamie dans le salon extérieur à te regarder pendant que tu aides papi à s'occuper des chevaux ?_ » Depuis la sortie au Zoo, Régina encourageait l'amour de sa fille pour les animaux. Chaque fois qu'elles venaient voir ses parents, Henri proposait à Emma de l'accompagner aux écuries et sa fille acceptait toujours avec empressement. Emma avait un réel don pour s'occuper des animaux.

Emma réfléchissait un moment, avant de hocher la tête. « _D'accord maman._ » Elle souriait à sa mère qui semblait si heureuse.

 _« Très bien bébé, nous allons nous préparer._ » Régina aidait sa fille à descendre et elles montaient à l'étage pour se changer.

Cora avait préparé un panier contenant des boissons et d'autres choses. Lorsque ses enfants étaient plus jeunes, elle avait demandé à son mari de faire installer une petite terrasse avec un beau salon de jardin afin qu'elle puisse voir ses enfants monter à cheval sans avoir besoin de rester debout tout le temps. Contrairement à son mari, sa cadette et son fils, Cora et Zelena n'étaient pas fan des chevaux. Mais Cora pouvait malgré tout admirer sa famille sans avoir besoin de s'approcher des animaux.

Emma et Régina redescendaient quelques minutes plus tard. Emma portait une belle tenue d'équitation acheté spécialement par ses grands-parents. Emma avait plusieurs vêtements et tenues d'équitations chez ses grands-parents.

Juste avant de quitter la maison, Emma s'éloignait rapidement des adultes pour disparaître dans le couloir. Elle allait jusqu'au salon et elle récupérait le plaide polaire plier sur un fauteuil. Elle revenait rapidement jusqu'à sa famille et lorsqu'ils fronçaient les sourcils dans la confusion, Emma tendait la main à sa mère. _« Ont peux y aller._ »

Sans plus d'explication, ils quittaient tous la maison pour traverser le jardin et rejoindre le haras. Emma suivait sa mère jusqu'au salon, elle attendait patiemment qu'elle et sa grand-mère s'installent et lorsque Régina s'asseyait enfin, Emma dépliait la couverture tant bien que mal et la posait délicatement sur les genoux de sa mère. Elle relevait timidement la tête et regardait Régina.

Confuse au début, Régina regardait ensuite son petit cygne avec amour et adoration. Son bébé avait pris la couverture pour elle, pour la garder au chaud à l'extérieur. Elle soulevait sa fille et lui faisait un tendre câlin. « _Je t'aime mon petit cygne._ » Murmurait-elle doucement à son oreille.

Emma souriait grandement tandis qu'elle se gorgeait du parfum de sa mère. « _Je t'aime maman._ » Un autre baiser et Emma courait ensuite rejoindre son grand-père.

Cora regardait sa fille qui brillait de joie et d'amour. « _C'est un sacré trésor que tu as là Régina. Elle arrive toujours plus à m'émerveiller et à l'aimer plus fort. » Régina acquiesçait doucement. « Tu sais ma chérie, le jour où tu nous l'as présenté, je l'ai aimé si fort parce qu'elle avait ramené la lumière et la vie dans ton regard. Aujourd'hui tu es plus heureuse et vivante que je ne t'avais jamais vu l'être et tout cela grâce à ce petit ange que tu aimes plus que tout._ » Régina avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

Cora attrapait la main de Régina. « _Je sais qu'elle est ta fille et pas seulement parce que tu l'as adopté. Elle est ta fille parce vous vous aimez plus que les mots puissent le dire. Elle est ta fille parce que vos cœurs et vos âmes sont liées plus qu'ont puissent même l'imaginer. Elle est ta fille parce qu'elle t'a ramenée à la vie ma chérie._ »

Régina se jetait dans les bras de sa mère et pleurait doucement. Emma était sa fille et elle était heureuse de savoir que sa mère le voyait aussi.

Elles passaient les deux prochaines heures à parler et à regarder Emma. La petite blondinette était venue plusieurs fois voir comment allait sa mère et simplement l'embrasser.

« _Salut vous deux !_ »

Régina tournait la tête et était surprise de voir sa grande sœur approcher. « _Léna, que fais-tu ici ?_ »

Zelena s'approchait, elle embrassait sa mère, puis sa sœur avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil en face de sa petite sœur. « _J'ai appelé maman tout à l'heure et elle m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé. J'ai décidé de venir voir comment tu allais, ainsi que ma douce petite nièce._ »

Régina souriait doucement à sa sœur. « _Nous allons mieux merci._ »

Elles discutaient toutes les trois un moment.

Après avoir nettoyé un box, Emma allait retrouver son grand-père dans celui d'à côté. « _Papi j'ai fini._ »

Henri vidait sa pèle dans la brouette et s'essuyait le front. « _C'est bien mon trésor._ »

Emma lui souriait fièrement. « _J'ai soif, je peux aller voir maman ?_ » Demandait-elle timidement.

« _Bien sur mon ange._ » Il se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur la tête d'Emma et la regardait courir vers sa mère. C'était si bon de la voir sourire et heureuse à nouveau.

« _Je suis contente que tu vas mieux Gina ! Tu sais tu as vraiment une sale tête._ » Elle gloussait doucement au roulement d'œil de sa petite sœur.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Régina remarquait sa fille s'approcher. Par son expression, Régina pouvait dire que Emma n'était pas contente. Sa fille fronçait les sourcils à sa sœur.

Emma se plaçait devant sa mère, face à sa tante et elle posait ses mains sur ses hanches. Une pose parfaite de Régina Mills en pleine Evil Queen.

Zelena souriait grandement à sa nièce. « _Bonjour mon cœur, je suis contente de te voir ! »_

Mais Emma fronçait encore plus les sourcils. « _Maman est la plus belle du monde tata Léna !_ » S'exclamait Emma d'une voie étonnamment forte et ferme.

La bouche de Zelena tombait lâche, ses yeux s'élargissaient de stupéfaction et elle se figeait complètement.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma tournait la tête vers sa mère et demandait avec inquiétude. _« J'ai cassé tata Léna, maman ?_ »

Régina éclatait de rire tout en caressant tendrement la tête de sa fille, ce qui sortait finalement Zelena de son choc. Elle se levait et ramassait rapidement sa nièce dans ses bras. « _Tu parles !_ » S'écriait-elle de joie et d'émerveillement. Heureuse de ne pas avoir cassé sa tante, Emma gloussait devant son exubérance. « _Et tu ris !_ » Elle riait avec la fillette tout en tournant sur elle-même.

Zelena embrassait Emma sur la joue, avant de la rendre à sa mère et s'assoir à nouveau sur le fauteuil. _« Quand est-ce arrivé ?_ »

Les sourires de Régina et Emma étaient éblouissants. _« Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin, mon bébé m'a appelé maman._ » Emma relevait la tête et souriait timidement à sa mère qui la serait plus fort contre elle.

Zelena savait l'importance de cela pour sa sœur. _« Son premier mot n'était que pour toi !_ » Sa voix était étonnamment douce.

Régina acquiesçait. « _Juste pour moi._ »

Emma regardait sa tante avec confusion. « _C'est quoi un premier mot tata Léna ?_ » Demandait-elle timidement.

Le cœur de Zelena vibrait en entendant la douce voie d'Emma, mais aussi d'être appelé tata Léna. « _On dis cela normalement pour un bébé lorsqu'il commence à parler et dis son premier vrai mot._ »

Emma hochait la tête. « _Mon premier mot_. » Murmurait-elle doucement tout en relevant la tête et en souriant a sa maman.

 _« Le premier mot que tu as prononcé depuis que maman t'a trouvé, était pour elle ce matin._ » Terminait de dire Zelena.

« _Oui !_ » Confirmait Emma.

Régina souriait amoureusement à sa fille mais Zelena réfléchissait un moment. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose dans les mots de sa nièce que sa sœur ne semblait pas avoir compris. « _Emma ?!_ » Elle attendait d'avoir l'attention de sa nièce pour demander. « _As-tu déjà parlé avant aujourd'hui ?_ »

Emma se mordait la lèvre et baissait les yeux nerveusement un moment. Régina fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion tandis que Zelena souriait avec amour a sa nièce. Emma regardait à nouveau sa tante et secouait doucement la tête. « _Non._ » Répondait-elle dans un murmure.

Régina haletait de surprise et Zelena regardait la petite avec compassion. Elles n'avaient besoin d'aucune explication pour comprendre que Emma ne s'était jamais sentie suffisamment en sécurité pour oser parler.

Régina réalisait que le cadeau de ce matin était encore plus grand car elle avait vraiment eu le tout premier mot d'Emma. Elle tirait rapidement sa fille contre elle et l'enlaçait fermement. « _Je t'aime bébé, de tous mon cœur._ » Murmurait-elle à son oreille.

Emma resserrait l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. _« Je t'aime pour toujours maman._ »

« _Pour toujours bébé._ » Répondait Régina.

Lorsque Emma s'installait à nouveau sur les genoux de sa mère, Zelena s'exclamait. _« Je vais te pardonner cette petite erreur, mais nous savons tous que je suis la plus belle du monde !_ » Elle redressait la tête avec arrogance.

Seulement Emma secouait la tête. Elle voulait faire sourire tout le monde et les rendre heureux, mais sa maman était tous pour elle et personne ne surpassait sa mère à ses yeux. « _Non, c'est maman la plus belle du monde tata Léna._ » Emma se mordait un moment la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter. « _Tu es la deuxième plus belle du monde, . . ._ » Zelena commençait à sourire avec fierté. _« Ex æquo._ »

« _Ex æquo avec qui ?_ » Demandait-elle avec confusion.

« _Avec mamie !_ » S'exclamait Emma avec joie. Régina éclatait de rire, tandis que Zelena était tiraillé entre l'offuscation et la déconfiture.

Cora revenait à ce moment et regardait sa cadette rire aux larmes, son aîné semblait consterné et sa petite-fille semblait confuse et amusé en même temps. _« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe_. »

« _Je suis la deuxième plus belle du monde, . . ._ » S'exclamait fortement Zelena. Cora commençait à sourire à cela. _« Avec toi ! »_ Terminait Zelena avec indignation.

Le sourire de Cora s'élargissait tandis qu'elle regardait sa petite-fille avec amour. « _Merci mon ange._ »

Emma souriait fièrement à sa grand-mère. Elle aimait vraiment la faire sourire.

Zelena roulait des yeux avant de soupirer de défaite. « _Je ne peux même pas être fâché contre toi_. » Elle attrapait sa nièce et la chatouillait un moment tout en profitant de son rire angélique. _« Je t'aime ma chérie, même si je suis la deuxième plus belle du monde._ » Elle embrassait le dessus de la tête d'Emma tandis que celle-ci profitait du câlin de sa tante.

« _Ex æquo !_ » Ajoutait Régina qui reprenait son souffle.

« _Tu ne vas jamais me laisser vivre avec cela ?_ » Demandait Zelena avec une souffrance feinte.

« _Certainement pas !_ » Elles riaient toutes un moment.

Emma buvait son verre d'eau et après des bisous a toutes les femmes, elle courait rejoindre son grand-père. Les trois femmes discutaient tranquillement autour d'un bon café.

Un cri perçant retentissait dans tout le haras et il effrayait tout le monde.

Après un sursaut, Emma se retournait pour regarder son grand-père avec peur. « _Emma sort de là !_ » C'était-il écrié. C'était la première fois qu'il haussait le ton.

Cora, Régina et Zelena c'étaient retourné pour trouver Henri en train de courir. Se levant rapidement, elles tournaient la tête pour voir Emma à l'intérieur d'un enclos. Ce n'était pas surprenant, mais derrière elle, elles pouvaient voir un étalon avancer au galop vers la petite. « _Emma !_ » Hurlait Régina de peur.

Confuse face à leur comportement, Emma fronçait les sourcils. Un bruit derrière elle la faisait se retourner rapidement pour voir un immense cheval s'arrêter devant elle et se cabrer sur ses pattes arrière. Il hennissait fort et secouait ses pattes avant comme pour donner un coup de sabot.

Penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, Emma étudiait l'animal qui après être revenu sur ses quatre pattes, se relevait à nouveau.

« _Emma !_ » S'écriait Régina qui tentait d'entrer dans l'enclos afin de récupérer sa fille en danger. Seulement Henri l'attrapait par la taille. _« Laisses-moi y aller !_ » Rugissait-elle. « _Emma est en danger._ » Elle criait fort et se débattait.

 _« Il ne lui a fait aucun mal pour le moment._ » Expliquait Henri qui observait attentivement l'étalon. « _Si tu entre, il pourrait la piétiner._ »

Emma regardait le beau cheval noir. Sa robe semblait prendre des reflets bleutés sous le soleil. Il était grand et fort. « _Tu ne me fait pas peur._ » Emma parlait calmement et pas le moins du monde effrayé. Le cheval hennissait encore plus fort. _« Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur parce que tu es en sécurité dans ma famille._ » Elle observait attentivement le regard intense de l'animal. Emma tendait sa main, paume vers le haut, en direction du cheval. _« Plus personne ne te fera du mal._ » Elle souriait doucement à l'étalon qui retombait sur ses pattes et soupirait fort tout en secouant la tête.

Il semblait déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à faire fuir la petite. Après un moment d'hésitation, le cheval s'approchait enfin d'Emma et reniflait timidement sa petite main.

Le silence était tombé sur le haras et tout le monde observait attentivement la scène. Henri était stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle sa petite-fille arrivait à toucher les animaux qu'elle rencontrait. Ils lui faisaient tous rapidement confiance et ils l'aimaient tous facilement. Il souriait chaque fois qu'il emmenait Emma aux écuries parce que les chevaux dans les enclos qui la voyaient, finissaient par la suivre chaque fois qu'elle se déplaçait.

Henri était en contact avec une association pour la protection des animaux. Il avait déjà recueilli plusieurs chevaux retirés à leurs propriétaires pour mauvais traitement. Cet étalon en était l'un d'eux. Seulement l'animal était agressif envers toutes les personnes qui c'étaient approché de lui. On ne pouvait même pas le faire entrer dans un box pour la nuit. Henri savait que l'animal avait dû être terriblement maltraité pour avoir perdu toute confiance en l'homme.

Emma tournait sa main et souriait lorsque le cheval poussait sa tête contre sa paume pour la laisser le caresser. Elle frottait doucement le front du cheval et observait ses muscles se détendre peu à peu. « _Tu sais ma maman m'a sauvé, . . . »_ Elle parlait doucement, mais les mouvements d'oreilles de l'étalon lui faisaient savoir qu'elle était écoutée. _« Elle me protège et m'aime fort maintenant. Toute ma famille me protège pour que personne ne me fasse mal. »_

Elle regardait dans l'œil de l'animal. « _Tu sais, si tu es là, c'est que papi t'a sauvé. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur parce qu'il te protège maintenant. »_

 _« Emma !_ » Régina appelait doucement sa fille. Même si le cheval semblait plus calme, elle avait encore peur qu'il ne la blesse. Lorsque son petit cygne tournait la tête vers elle, Régina tendait sa main.

Seulement avant d'avoir eu la chance de faire un geste, l'étalon relevait la tête et observait les intrus. Il hennissait violemment et s'élançait vers les gens. Arrivé à la barrière il se cabrait à nouveau pour les effrayer.

Tout le monde reculait rapidement, seulement un petit rugissement les stupéfiait. Régina tournait immédiatement la tête pour voir sa fille, toujours au même endroit. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, dans une position parfaite d'elle lorsqu'elle était en colère. Régina haletait de surprise, son bébé était une vraie mini elle.

« _Tu ne fais pas peur à ma maman où je ne serais pas contente !_ » Rugissait Emma fermement.

L'étalon retombait sur ses pattes avant et tournait la tête vers l'enfant.

Emma fronçait les sourcils, elle n'était vraiment pas contente. _« Ma maman est gentil, elle me protège et moi je l'aime !_ » Elle parlait d'une voix si forte et ferme. _« Tu n'es pas gentil avec elle !_ »

Semblant convenablement réprimandé, le cheval s'approchait d'Emma et frottait sa tête contre sa poitrine comme pour demander pardon.

La colère d'Emma retombait et elle frottait la tête de l'étalon. _« Ma maman ne te feras pas de mal. C'est la meilleure maman du monde et il faut que tu sois gentil avec elle s'il-te-plaît !_ » Le cheval soufflait et bougeait doucement la tête. Emma souriait de joie.

Elle se penchait un peu pour voir sa mère qui semblait toujours terriblement inquiète. Elle tendait la main vers sa mère. « _Viens maman._ » Malgré ses craintes face à l'animal, Régina entrait rapidement dans l'enclos et s'approchait doucement de sa fille. Elle gardait le cheval à l'œil. Lorsqu'elle était a porté de main de sa fille, Régina la prenait immédiatement dans ses bras.

Emma enlaçait sa mère pour la rassurer. « _Tout vas bien maman, il n'est pas méchant._ » Régina embrassait la joue d'Emma et se gorgeait de son odeur pour s'apaiser. _« Il a peur d'avoir mal encore, alors il fait peur aux autres._ » Expliquait doucement Emma. Elle tendait la main vers le cheval qui c'était un peu reculé lorsque sa mère approchait. « _Viens dire bonjour à ma maman. Elle sent bon !_ » Soupirait Emma qui respirait profondément le parfum de sa mère.

Régina souriait malgré toute la situation.

Le cheval s'approchait timidement de la main d'Emma, il la frottait avec ses lèvres. Emma attrapait la main de sa mère et la posait doucement sur la tête de l'étalon qui ne bougeait plus et observait attentivement la femme. Après un moment à simplement faire connaissance, Régina caressait doucement le front de l'animal qui semblait s'apaiser. Elle souriait au doux moment.

Emma était heureuse. « _Tu vois, il es pas méchant._ »

Régina acquiesçait. _« Je le vois bébé._ » Elle embrassait le côté de la tête d'Emma. Sa fille était vraiment exceptionnelle.

Emma tournait la tête vers son grand-père. _« Viens papi._ » Elle regardait le cheval qui s'apaisait sous les caresses de sa mère. _« Papi prend soins de toi ici mais il faut que tu le laisse faire. C'est le meilleur papi du monde !_ » Expliquait Emma à l'étalon qui s'agitait un peu à l'arrivé d'un autre.

Henri souriait avec amour à sa petite-fille. Il s'approchait d'elles, mais restait à une certaine distance du cheval.

Emma tendait la main vers son grand-père et lorsqu'il lui donnait la sienne, elle la posait doucement sur le cou du cheval. « _Tu vois, il est gentil. Papi aime tous les chevaux !_ » Expliquait-elle à l'animal apeuré.

Après un moment à faire connaissance, l'étalon s'apaisait véritablement pour la première fois. Il était en sécurité et ses humains n'avaient pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Henri était émerveillé par le talent de sa petite-fille. Il regardait sa fille et lorsque celle-ci lui souriait et hochait la tête, il parlait à Emma. « _Tu sais ma chérie, si tu le souhaite, ce cheval est à toi !_ »

Emma qui grattait la crinière du cheval, levait la tête par-dessus son dos et regardait son grand-père de l'autre côté de l'animal avec de grands yeux. « _C'est vrai ?_ » Demandait-elle avec excitation.

« _Oui !_ » Expliquait Henri a sa petite -fille dont le regard brillait de mille étoiles. « _Tu es la première à qui il fait confiance et tu as réussi à l'aider. Je suis certain que tu prendras grand soin de lui._ »

Emma se redressait et parlait fermement. « _Je promets papi !_ »

Tout le monde souriait.

Régina se rapprochait de la tête du cheval et Emma se penchait en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son museau. « _Je vais bien m'occuper de toi et tu seras heureux pour toujours ! »_ Elle lui murmurait doucement ses mots. Henri et Régina étaient émus.

« _Il lui faut un nom pour commencer sa nouvelle vie, tu ne crois pas ?!_ » Demandait Henri à Emma qui semblait plus excité encore.

Emma regardait le cheval dans les yeux un moment. Ses petits sourcils et son nez se fronçaient adorablement tandis qu'elle se concentrait. Finalement un immense sourire apparaissait sur son visage. « _Je vais l'appeler Orage !_ »

« _Orage ?_ » Demandait Régina surprise.

« _Oui ! »_ Emma hochait la tête tout en se tournant pour regarder sa mère. « _Il fait du bruit et il fait peur, mais il ne fait pas mal !_ » Expliquait Emma sérieusement.

Pour confirmer son choix, le cheval relevait la tête et hennissait bruyamment afin de faire savoir qu'il aimait aussi se nouveau nom.

Henri riait de bon cœur et Régina souriait avec amour a sa fille qui applaudissait aux ébats de l'animal maintenant heureux.

Finalement la fatigue lui tombait dessus. « _Que dirais-tu de rentrer et s'installer devant un film mon petit cygne ?_ » Demandait Régina. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé.

Emma qui regardait sa mère attentivement, elle pouvait voir la fatigue dans son regard. « _Oui maman._ »

« _Je vais m'occuper d'Orage ma chérie._ » Maintenant que l'étalon avait confiance en lui, il serait plus facile de prendre soin de l'animal.

Emma hochait la tête. « _Merci papi._ »

Régina quittait l'enclos, elle embrasait sa mère et sa sœur, avant de se diriger vers la maison. Elle gardait Emma dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher un instant.

 _« Je penses qu'une douche est en ordre. Que dis-tu d'un bon pyjama chaud ?_ » Demandait Régina a sa fille qui était blotti contre elle.

« _Le nounours ?_ » Demandait Emma.

Régina souriait à sa fille, depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le pyjama grenouillère licorne par Kathryn, Emma adorait porter ce type de pyjama. Régina lui en avait acheté quelques-uns de plus. Ils gardaient Emma parfaitement au chaud et elle en avait même trouvé des plus léger pour l'été. « _Bien-sûr bébé._ »

Elles montaient prendre une seconde douche, elles enfilaient de nouveaux pyjamas et s'allongeaient sur le canapé du salon, devant un film. Régina avait tiré une couverture sur elles et elle tenait son bébé contre elle. Au bout d'un moment mère et fille s'endormaient. Emma c'était tourné pour s'enfouir dans la poitrine de Régina qui c'était enroulé immédiatement autour de son bébé.

C'était dans cette position que Zelena et Cora les retrouvaient. Ne voulant pas les réveiller, Zelena déposait un petit baiser sur leurs têtes et elle quittait la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

« _Ne dis à personne encore qu'Emma parle. Je ne veux pas la brusquer et qu'elle finisse par ne plus parler. Il vaut mieux qu'elle le fasse à son rythme._ » Expliquait Cora a sa fille. Si le mot sortait qu'Emma parlait, Cora était certaine que tout le monde souhaiterait entendre sa voix. Seulement elle semblait encore incertaine et Emma ne parlait à aucune autre personne a part sa mère et eux. C'était un pas important que venait de faire sa petite-fille et Cora était certaine que sa fille serait bouleversée si Emma redevenait silencieuse parce qu'elle était trop poussée.

Comprenant ce que sa mère voulait dire, Zelena hochait la tête. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Je suis consciente qu'elle ne m'aurait peut-être pas parler aussi vite si elle n'avait pas défendu sa mère._ » Elles riaient toutes les deux à cela. Zelena embrassait sa mère et quittait la maison.

Cora décidait de les laisser dormir une bonne heure, tandis qu'elle allait préparer le dîner. Henri était rentré entre temps après c'être occupé d'Orage. Son mari semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin prendre soin de l'animal. Alors que Cora se préparait à mettre la table, des gémissements attiraient son attention. Elle allait rapidement dans le salon pour trouver sa fille essayant d'apaiser Emma qui gémissait dans son sommeil.

Emma se réveillait en sursaut, elle respirait vite et elle tremblait de peur. Un regard vers sa mère qui lui parlait tendrement et Emma se jetait dans ses bras et sanglotait silencieusement. « _J'arrivais pas à te retrouver, . . ._ » Elle s'accrochait encore plus fort à la chemise de sa mère.

Régina soupirait doucement. Elle détestait voir sa fille bouleversée. _« Je suis là bébé, je te tiens mon petit cygne._ » Elle installait Emma sur elle tandis qu'elle se rallongeait sur le canapé. Régina frottait le dos d'Emma d'une main et de l'autre elle égratignait son crâne de ses ongles.

 _«_ _Oublies ton chagrin, surtout ne crains rien_

 _Je prends en main ton destin_

 _Lorsque le danger te menacera_

 _Je serais là avec toi_

 _Tu es si forte et si fragile_

 _Viens dans mes bras_

 _Je te ferais une île_

 _Ce lien qui nous lie_

 _Ne cassera pas_

 _Ne pleure pas, je suis là !_

 _Car tu vie dans mon cœur_

 _Oui tu vies dans mon cœur_

 _D'es maintenant, jusqu'à la nuit des temps_

 _Tu vies dans mon cœur_

 _Qu'importe le discours_

 _Tu vivras dans mon cœur toujours_

 _Toujours_ »

Régina chantait doucement la chanson et Emma se calmait peu à peu.

Cora pouvait voir combiens c'était douloureux pour sa fille de voir Emma si terrifié. Régina souffrait avec Emma de ses nouveaux cauchemars.

Le dîner était très silencieux ce soir. Emma avait beaucoup de mal à manger, Régina était extrêmement préoccupée par sa fille, Cora et Henri se sentaient impuissant.

Cora se levait et elle allait préparer le lait d'Emma lorsqu'elle voyait sa petite fille prendre sa troisième boucher. La nourriture lui faisait mal et si elle se forçait encore, Cora savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par vomir et souffrir encore plus.

Revenant dans la salle à manger, Cora tendait à sa fille le biberon de lait. Régina lui souriait avec reconnaissance. Elle repoussait la chaise sur laquelle Emma était assise et elle prenait sa fille. Régina l'installait confortablement sur ses genoux et elle la calait dans le creux de son bras. Régina donnait ensuite son biberon à Emma qui commençait à le boire tranquillement. Emma prenait le biberon de la main de sa mère et elle se blottissait le plus possible contre son sein tandis que Régina recommençait à manger de sa main libre. Mère et fille se regardaient et se souriaient.

Henri et Cora souriaient avec soulagement.

Elles terminaient leurs repas presque en même temps. Régina posait sa fourchette et elle portait sa main sur le ventre d'Emma pour commencer à le masser. Tous se détendaient tranquillement à la table et discutaient de chose et d'autre.

Emma allait avec son grand-père dans le salon pour regarder la télé, tandis que Régina aidait Cora à débarrasser. Malgré les nombreux refus de sa mère, elle l'aidait tout de même et ensembles, elles rejoignaient Henri et Emma dans le salon.

Emma s'installait immédiatement sur les genoux de sa mère et dans ses bras lorsqu'elle s'asseyait. Régina souriait tendrement tout en déposant un doux baiser sur la tête de sa fille et en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Ils regardaient tous un film.

Malgré l'intérêt que Emma avait pour Stuart Little, elle s'endormait à la moitié du film contre sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était la tête de Régina qui penchait de plus en plus vers l'épaule de sa mère assise à côté d'elle. Cora caressait doucement la joue de sa fille afin de la réveiller. _« Réveil toi chérie. Vous serez mieux dans votre lit._ »

Régina se redressait doucement tout en se frottant un œil, elle regardait sa mère encore un peu désorienter, avant d'acquiescé à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle baissait les yeux sur son bébé profondément endormi contre elle et souriait. Régina se tournait pour embrasser sa mère. « _Bonne nuit maman._ »

Cora lui rendait son bisou, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Emma. « _Tu vas pouvoir la porter pour monter ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Régina hochait la tête tandis qu'elle soulevait Emma pour la tenir contre sa poitrine. Sa fille soupirait avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et cacher son visage contre sa peau.

Henri se levait et aidait sa fille à se tenir debout, avant de les embrasser toutes les deux. _« Bonne nuit ma chérie._ »

Régina montait tranquillement à l'étage. Elle menait Emma à la salle de bain et la réveillait pour qu'elle aille aux toilettes avant de se coucher. Blotti ensemble au milieu du lit, mère et fille se rendormaient rapidement.

Un cri perçant réveillait tout le monde dans la maison. « _MAMAN !_ » Un autre hurlement poussait Cora et Henri à sortir de leur lit en un instant. Ils courraient rapidement vers la chambre de Régina et entraient en trombe.

Le cri d'Emma avait réveillé Régina dans un sursaut, elle c'était brusquement redresser et au second cri, elle se tournait vers sa fille. Emma se tournait dans le lit, elle était trempée de sueur et pleurait dans son sommeil. Rapidement Régina la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait contre elle tout en se berçant. « _Réveilles-toi bébé ! Je suis là Emma, maman te tient, . . ._ »

Ses parents entraient en trombe dans sa chambre et s'approchaient du lit rapidement. Ils semblaient vraiment terrifiés.

Les yeux d'Emma s'ouvraient brusquement et lorsqu'elle voyait sa mère, un sanglot déchirant lui échappait. Régina la tirait contre elle et la berçait. Elle pleurait aussi tout en se berçant avec sa fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait les pleurs de son bébé et Régina avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait au son. Emma s'accrochait à elle de toutes ses forces et pleurait violemment.

Voyant leur fille et petite-fille si désemparé, Cora et Henri montaient sur le lit et les enlaçaient.

Emma restait inconsolable et Régina se sentait tellement impuissante. La souffrance de sa fille était si immense que tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de bourdonner la berceuse et tenir sa fille contre elle fermement.

Entre deux sanglots, Emma s'écriait tout à coup. « _Tu es partis maman, tu es morte et moi j'étais toute seule !_ » Un autre terrible sanglot lui échappait. « _Je ne veux pas que tu meures maman, je veux que tu restes avec moi !_ » Elle avait une poigne de mort sur la chemise de sa mère et son petit corps tremblait terriblement.

Régina pleurait aussi. « _Je reste avec toi bébé, je ne te quitterais jamais mon petit cygne._ » Elle plaçait la tête d'Emma au-dessus de son cœur et la maintenait là pour qu'elle puisse entendre son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. _« Tu entends bébé, mon cœur bats, il ne bat que pour toi mon bébé. Je suis là avec toi Emma. Je ne vais pas mourir._ »

Tout le monde pleurait pendant un moment. Henri et Cora étaient déchirés par la peur, la douleur et les mots de leur petite-fille. Emma connaissait la mort et comprenait également la perte qu'elle apportait lorsqu'elle prenait un être cher. Cette petite fille de trois ans et demi avait déjà vu plus d'horreur que la plupart des gens dans toute leur vie.

Les sanglots d'Emma cessaient peu à peu et elle finissait par se calmer. Elle refusait de relâcher l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur sa mère et Régina n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher son bébé une seconde.

Après un long moment de silence à simplement tous se tenir, Régina relevait la tête et regardait sa mère. « _Pourrais-tu aller préparer un bain chaud s'il-te-plaît maman ?_ »

« _Oui, bien sûr !_ » Répondait Cora en hochant la tête. Elle embrassait le côté de la tête d'Emma et la joue de Régina avant de se redresser et sortir du lit.

Henri tenait toujours sa fille et sa petite-fille dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir les tremblements dans le corps d'Emma.

Cora commençait à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire et elle plaçait également deux énormes draps de bain sur le porte serviette chauffant afin qu'ils soient assez chauds pour leur sorti du bain. Une fois la baignoire pleine, Cora sortait de la salle de bain et revenait près de sa fille. « _C'est prêt._ »

Henri les lâchait et aidait sa fille à sortir du lit. « _Voudrais-tu un peu d'eau ?_ » Demandait-il.

 _« Oui s'il-te-plaît._ » Répondait Régina tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

 _« Je poserais de l'eau fraîche et un verre sur ta table de nuit._ » Commençait Henri. « _Et nous allons changer les draps._ » Terminait Cora.

« _Je peux . . ._ » Commençait Régina mais ça mère la coupait déjà.

« _Non, tu t'occupes de ma petite-fille et on s'occupe du reste._ » Sont ton était ferme et il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

« _Merci. »_ Se contentait de répondre Régina avec un doux sourire. « _Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher après._ » Elle pouvait voir le doute dans le regard de ses parents. _« Nous allons nous détendre un moment dans le bain et ensuite on retournera au lit._ » Elle espérait pouvoir rendormir Emma après un bon bain chaud.

« _D'accord ma chérie._ » Acquiesçait Henri. Il s'approchait pour embrasser sa fille. Emma sortait sa tête du creux du cou de sa mère pour la tourner vers son grand-père. Des larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Elle tendait ses petites lèvres vers lui et Henri se penchait pour lui faire un bisou. « _Je t'aime mon trésor._ » Un autre bisou sur sa joue et Henri laissait la place à sa femme.

Un baiser a sa fille, Cora se rapprochait de sa petite-fille et passait la main dans ses cheveux. _« Je t'aime fort ma petite princesse !_ » Elle faisait un bisou à Emma qui lui en donnait un aussi. Cora effaçait une larme qui roulait sur sa joue. « _Ta maman vas rester prêt de toi ma chérie, elle ne va pas disparaître._ » Un autre bisou et ils allaient s'occuper de l'eau et du lit avant d'aller se coucher. Ils étaient inquiets pour Emma.

Régina entrait dans la salle de bain, elle allait jusqu'au meuble à côté du lavabo et voulait déposer Emma dessus. Seulement sa fille s'accrochait à elle fermement. Régina frottait tendrement son dos. _« Tout vas bien bébé, je veux seulement te poser un moment le temps de te déshabiller._ » Après un petit hochement de tête. Régina posait Emma debout sur le meuble. Des larmes roulaient encore sur les joues de sa fille, son regard était hanté et elle était terriblement pâle.

Régina sentait son cœur de serrer pour sa fille. Elle se penchait en avant et embrassait tendrement son front. Elle mouchait le nez d'Emma, puis passait un gant d'eau froide sur son visage, avant de la déshabiller. Elle retirait son pyjama humide et reprenait sa fille dans ses bras.

Elles entraient dans la baignoire et s'allongeaient dedans. L'eau chaude arrivait aux épaules de sa fille et la gardait ainsi bien au chaud. La tête d'Emma reposait sur sa poitrine juste en dessous de son cou. Régina caressait délicatement le dos de sa fille. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de son bébé peu à peu cesser de trembler et commencer à se détendre.

Pendant un long moment, elles restaient ainsi à simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Régina passait la main dans les cheveux d'Emma. « _Tu te sens mieux bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Emma inspirait profondément et expirait longuement. « _Oui maman_. » Murmurait-elle. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elle était épuisée mais la peur de revivre ce cauchemar la gardait éveillé.

 _« Je sais que tu as eu très peur lorsque je suis tombé malade bébé, mais je ne vais pas mourir Emma. Je reste avec toi mon petit cygne. »_ Le corps d'Emma était parcouru par un frisson et des larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. _« Je t'aime bébé, de tout mon cœur et je serais ta maman pour toujours._ »

Emma se redressait pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de sa mère. Elle pleurait doucement un moment en sécurité dans ses bras avant de véritablement s'apaiser. Elle se redressait et regardait sa mère. « _Je t'aime maman._ »

Régina soupirait intérieurement de voir à nouveau les yeux de son bébé briller. Elle souriait tendrement à sa fille. _« Je t'aime aussi mon amour, de tout mon cœur._ » Elles se faisaient un bisou, puis un autre câlin avant de se laver et enfiler un nouveau pyjama. Régina était heureuse de l'habitude d'acheter trop choses de ses parents pour leur famille. Elle et Emma avaient suffisamment de vêtements pour plusieurs jours en plus de ceux que sa mère avait pris avec elle.

Régina retournait dans la chambre et après avoir positionné les coussins, elle montait sur le lit et s'installait contre la tête du lit. Elle plaçait Emma sur ses jambes et la tenait contre elle, dans le creux de son bras. Confortablement installé, Régina tirait la couverture sur elles. Elle donnait à Emma ses doudous. « _Tu es bien bébé ?_ » Demandait Régina tout en caressant les boucles d'or encore humide de sa fille.

Emma hochait doucement la tête. « _Oui maman._ » Elle se tournait un peu et se blottissait contre la poitrine de sa mère.

Régina souriait tendrement à son petit cygne. Elle prenait le verre d'eau et le rapprochait de Emma. « _Tiens bébé, un peu d'eau._ » Emma se redressait un peu pour en avaler quelques gorgés, avant de revenir contre sa mère. Régina terminait le verre d'eau et le reposait.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se rendormir, elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir. Régina avait trop peur qu'un autre horrible cauchemar effraie sa fille, alors elle préférait l'avoir dans ses bras et veillé sur son sommeil pour le reste de la nuit. « _Tu peux fermer les yeux bébé, je suis là._ » Elle frottait le dos d'Emma et fredonnait doucement.

 _« J'ai peur maman._ » La voix d'Emma tremblait un peut.

 _« Je suis là bébé, je veille sur toi. Je ne laisserais pas un autre méchant cauchemar te faire peur mon petit cygne. Je te le promets._ » Assurait Régina. Elle chantait doucement la berceuse de sa fille et après un long moment, Emma finissait par se détendre suffisamment pour laisser la fatigue l'emmener aux pays des rêves.

Régina regardait sa fille tendrement. Elle caressait les boucles blondes indiscipliné de sa fille. Elle pensait en souriant que les cheveux de Emma étaient à l'image de son bébé. Bien sûr au premier regard il était facile de ne voir qu'une petite fille sage et obéissante, mais à l'intérieur. Régina savait que se trouvait une âme forte et sauvage. Emma possédait une détermination et un caractère bien trempé. Elle espérait plus que tout avec le temps, offrir à son bébé suffisamment de sécurité pour qu'elle ose montrer celle qu'elle était à l'intérieur.

En souriant plus encore, Régina savait que l'avenir serait mouvementé avec sa petite fille et elle attendait cela avec impatiente. Emma lui ressemblait beaucoup et Régina en était extrêmement fière. Elle penchait la tête vers le bas et embrassait le front de son petit cygne. « _Je te promets mon bébé, je t'aiderais à t'épanouir pleinement._ »

Régina passait les prochaines heures à regarder sa fille dormir, à la bercer, ou à lui murmurer combien elle l'aimait. Emma dormait paisiblement et Régina c'était assoupis un moment dans un sommeil léger. Chaque fois que Emma bougeait ou qu'il y avait un accro dans sa respiration, Régina se réveillait immédiatement et s'assurait que son bébé ne faisait pas un autre cauchemar.

Le bruit de la porte l'informait que quelqu'un venait vérifier si elles allaient bien. Régina souriait sciemment lorsque ses soupçons étaient fondés et que sa mère entrait silencieusement dans sa chambre.

La voyant éveillé, Cora allait jusqu'au lit et s'asseyait à côté de Régina. Elle pouvait voir le visage paisible de sa petite-fille. « _Comment c'est passé le reste de la nuit ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement afin de ne pas réveiller le petit cygne endormi.

Régina penchait la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère en soupirant. Elle souriait lorsqu'elle recevait un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. « _Bien, elle a dormi tranquillement et paisiblement._ »

« _Et toi ?_ » Demandait Cora à sa fille.

 _« J'ai somnolé un bon moment._ » Répondait Régina. Elles regardaient toutes les deux silencieusement Emma, un moment.

« _Elle va aller mieux._ » Murmurait doucement Cora.

Régina hochait la tête en accord. Elle restait silencieuse un moment, avant de prendre la parole. « _Je le sais, Emma est forte, tellement forte. Elle est bien plus forte que moi._ »

« _Régina . . ._ » Soupirait doucement Cora.

Régina se redressait et regardait sa mère. « _Non, c'est la vérité. Regarde les choix que j'ai fait après être devenu stérile._ » Elle regardait sa fille et caressait tendrement ses cheveux. « _Lorsque Daniel m'a quitté parce qu'il voulait une famille a lui et que je ne pouvais plus le lui donner, j'ai laissé la colère me guider._ » Elle soupirait. « _J'ai renoncé à l'idée d'avoir ma propre famille. Je suis devenu distante et froide._ »

Cora regardait silencieusement sa plus jeune fille. Régina lui ressemblait le plus et pas seulement physiquement. Après avoir été blesser, elle avait protégé son cœur d'une armure en titane et elle avait terrifié qui conque oserait s'approcher d'elle. Pensant à son mari, Cora souriait tendrement et remerciait le ciel pour la détermination et l'amour de Henri qui avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à toucher son cœur. Sans la ténacité de son mari, Cora n'aurait pas ses trois beaux enfants, ses merveilleux petits-enfants et une vie si magnifiquement heureuse. _« Il t'avais brisé le cœur Régina._ »

Régina secouait la tête. « _Peut-être, mais je veux changer. Regarde la maman, ont lui a fait plus de mal qu'on ne peut même l'imaginer. Elle a toujours été effrayé et blessé par les autres et pourtant son cœur est si pur et plein de chaleur_. » Régina regardait sa fille avec admiration. « _Elle a gardé sa lumière et son cœur déborde d'amour. Elle croit encore aux autres et elle fait confiance._ » Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son bébé avait gardé son âme et son innocence intact. « _Je veux être meilleure pour elle, je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi._ »

Cora se tournait un peu afin de mieux regarder sa fille dans les yeux. _« Elle est fière de toi Régina. Je le vois chaque fois qu'elle te regarde, chaque fois qu'elle est appelée par son nom de famille._ » Elles souriaient toutes les deux à cela. « _Elle porte fièrement les noms que tu lui as donné parce que c'est un des liens qui la relis à toi._ » Expliquait doucement Cora. _« Elle t'aime, tout entière et pas seulement ton côté doux et chaleureux de maman. Elle aime aussi ta férocité et ta détermination. En fait je pense que personne ne t'aimera jamais plus fort que ta fille chérie et je doute que quelqu'un te voit si complètement qu'elle._ »

Régina hochait la tête en accord. « _Lorsque l'on se regarde, j'ai souvent l'impression que c'est mon cœur et mon âme qu'elle regarde._ »

Avant de pouvoir continuer à parler, un mouvement dans les bras de Régina attirait leurs attentions.

Emmargeant du monde des limbes, Emma se sentait confuse.

Voyant le léger froncement de sourcils de son bébé, Régina la serrait contre elle et lui frottait tendrement le dos. « _Bonjour bébé._ » Un petit sourire se glissait sur les lèvres roses de sa fille qui se frottait contre la peau nue de sa poitrine tout en respirant son parfum, avant de s'étirer et ouvrir les yeux.

Mère et fille se regardaient simplement un instant silencieusement, Emma se redressait et posait ses mains sur les joues de sa mère pour approcher son front du sien. Elles se regardaient un moment, puis Emma fermait les yeux et inspirait profondément le parfum de sa mère. Régina en faisait de même et se gorgeait de l'odeur de sa fille.

Emma se reculait afin de donner un baiser a sa mère, puis elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et se blottissait contre sa peau. « _Bonjour maman._ » murmurait-elle doucement.

Régina enlaçait sa fille et souriait. Même si elle parlait maintenant, Emma posait sa main droite sur le cœur de sa mère. « _Je t'aime aussi bébé._ »

Emma se reculait des bras de sa mère et elle tournait la tête afin de regarder sa grand-mère. Celle-ci lui souriait grandement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Emma tendait les bras vers elle.

Cora s'empressait de prendre Emma dans ses bras et de lui faire un gros câlin. Elle enfouissait son nez dans ses boucles blondes et se gorgeait de son parfum. « _Bonjour mon ange._ »

Emma faisait rapidement un baiser a sa grand-mère, avant de revenir l'enlacer. « _Bonjour mamie._ » Elle retournait rapidement dans les bras de sa mère et toutes les trois descendaient pour aller dans la cuisine.

Henri était déjà là en train de boire son café. Lorsque Régina s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser, Emma tendait les bras vers son grand-père. Elle lui faisait un gros câlin à l'instant où elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Elle lui faisait un bisou sur la joue avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. « _Bonjour papi._ »

Henri souriait, tout en profitant de l'affection de sa petite-fille. Il soupirait de soulagement en voyant la paix chez sa fille et Emma. Il avait été inquiet pour elles. « _Bonjour mon trésor._ »

Emma relâchait Henri et tendait à nouveau les bras vers sa mère qui la prenait immédiatement. Régina prenait place autour de l'îlot sur une chaise et installait Emma sur ses genoux.

« _Très bien, que voulez-vous manger ce matin mesdemoiselles ?_ » Demandait Cora.

« _Des pancakes aux pommes !_ » s'exclamait Emma. Tout le monde souriait à sa joie.

 _« Très bien mademoiselle Mills ! . . ._ » Emma souriait encore plus. « _Mais je n'ai pas les pommes de ta mère, donc elles ne seront pas aussi bonnes._ » Expliquait Cora tout en rassemblant déjà les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Les recettes aux pommes étaient la spécialité de Régina et même Cora ne pouvait pas le contredire.

Emma haussait les épaules. « _C'est pas grave mamie, c'est bon parce que c'est toi qui les fait !_ »

Cora se retournait rapidement pour regarder sa petite-fille avec amour et tendresse. Elle avait un magnifique sourire. _« Je t'aime ma chérie._ » Se contentait-elle de répondre avant reprendre sa préparation.

« _Je t'aime aussi mamie._ » Répondait Emma.

Régina voyait l'amour et la joie que sa fille venait d'apporter à ses parents. Elle embrassait le dessus de la tête de sa fille et la serrait un peux plus contre elle. Le petit déjeuner fini, Régina soupirait de contentement. _« Très bien bébé, que veux-tu faire maintenant ?_ » Demandait-elle à sa fille tout en repoussant ses boucles blondes afin de voir ses beaux yeux noisette.

Emma réfléchissait un moment sérieusement avant de demander. « _Ont peux aller dehors sur le canapé ?_ »

Régina acquiesçait en souriait. « _C'est une excellente idée bébé ! Prendre un peu l'air nous fera du bien._ » Elle posait Emma sur le sol et se levait de sa chaise. Emma courait rapidement hors de la cuisine à la surprise de tout le monde. Elle revenait peut après en portant difficilement une grande couverture polaire. « _Merci bébé._ » Se contentait de dire Régina à sa fille tandis qu'elle lui prenait la couverture et lui donnait ses doudous.

Elles se dirigeaient vers les portes fenêtres. Régina allait jusqu'au canapé d'osier près de la fenêtre. Elle mettait la couverture derrière elle et prenait sa fille pour l'installer devant elle entre ses jambes. Régina enroulait ensuite la couverture autour d'elle et de sa fille afin de les garder au chaud. Emma se tournait un peut afin de pouvoir poser sa joue contre la poitrine de sa mère. Elle voulait entendre son cœur battre.

Il y avait une petite brise d'un vent frais. Mère et fille fermaient les yeux et respiraient profondément. Elles se détendaient et profitaient de l'autre.

« _Pardon maman._ » Murmurait doucement Emma.

Confuse, Régina fronçait les sourcils. « _Pourquoi tu t'excuse bébé ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Emma s'enfouissait un peu plus dans la poitrine de sa mère. « _Tu es malade et tu n'as pas fait dodo._ »

Régina baissait la tête vers sa fille et glissait un doigt sous son menton afin de lever son regard vers elle. « _Je vais bien bébé et ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu avais besoins de moi bébé et je suis heureuse d'être là pour toi._ » Elle étudiait sa fille un moment. Emma découvrait ce qu'était d'avoir une maman et elles apprenaient à vivre ensemble. « _Je suis une maman bébé, je suis ta maman Emma._ » Elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de sa fille. « _Une maman fera tout pour apaiser son bébé, elle le gardera dans ses bras pour l'apaiser lorsqu'il est triste, lorsqu'il a mal ou a peur et je ferais tout pour toi bébé. Je te garderais dans mes bras aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi et le plus important, . . ._ » Régina posait une main sur la joue de sa fille. _« J'aime faire cela pour toi bébé, je suis heureuse de pouvoir être là pour toi._ »

Emma souriait, avant de se blottir contre Régina. Après un moment, Régina se redressait tandis que sa tête tombait à nouveau vers l'avant. Elle somnolait depuis quelques minutes et Emma dormait contre elle. Régina caressait tendrement la joue de sa fille. « _Réveille-toi bébé, on sera mieux à l'intérieur._ » Emma frissonnait légèrement contre elle a cause de la brise.

Les paupières lourdes, Emma se frottait les yeux et levait la tête vers sa mère.

Régina lui souriait tendrement. « _Allons-y mon cœur._ » Elle déposait un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de l'aider à descendre. Elles entraient ensemble dans la cuisine et trouvait Cora en train de boire un café tranquillement tandis qu'elle lisait un magazine.

En les voyant entrer, Cora leur faisait un grand sourire. « _Coucou mes chéries. Ça vous a fait du bien ?_ »

« _Les câlins de maman font toujours du bien mamie !_ » Affirmait Emma fortement. Elle enroulait ses bras autour de la jambe de sa mère.

Régina souriait amoureusement à son petit cygne tandis qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

Surprise au début, Cora souriait ensuite à sa petite-fille. « _Je n'en doute pas mon cœur._ » Emma lui faisait un grand sourire.

« _Nous avons apprécié un peu d'air frais_. » Répondait Régina à la question de sa mère. Cora hochait simplement la tête. « _Nous allons nous allonger un moment dans le salon._ » Expliquait Régina.

« _D'accord. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?_ » Demandait Cora.

« _Non, merci maman._ » Elles allaient dans le salon et s'allongeaient sur le canapé. Même si Régina allumait la télé, Emma se tournait pour se blottir contre sa mère et dormir un moment. Régina s'installait confortablement et elle fermait les yeux aussi. Une petite sieste enroulée autour de son bébé était parfaite.

Elles se réveillaient un peu avant le déjeuner et elles profitaient d'un délicieux repas préparer pour elles. Mère et fille remontaient ensuite à l'étage afin de faire une autre petite sieste.

Elles avaient passé deux jours de plus chez Henri et Cora. Emma avait refait un autre gros cauchemar. Régina c'était réveillé aux mouvements agités de sa fille et l'avait sortie de se mauvais rêve avant qu'elle ne commence à pleurer. Les câlins, les discussions et tout le temps passer avec Régina semblaient peu à peu apaiser ses craintes.

De retour à la maison. Elles avaient passé les trois prochains jours ensemble sans sortir, à part pour le jardin. Cette reconnexion était importante pour Emma. Bien sûr, il faudrait bien plus que quelques jours pour faire disparaître les cauchemars mais elle allait mieux chaque jour.

Cela faisait presque 1 semaine qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital et Régina décidait qu'il était temps de revenir dans le monde. Emma c'était ouverte a elle pendant ce temps seule. Elles avaient de nombreuses discussions qui avait permis à Régina de découvrir encore plus sa merveilleuse petite fille. Elle lui avait parlé de certaines choses qu'elle avait subis par Frank Devas. Emma tremblait terriblement lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la cave. S'ils faisaient trop de bruit, ou des bêtises, Frank les descendait à la cave et les attachait à un mur.

Emma était trop petite pour avoir la notion du temps mais par ses mots, Régina pensait qu'elle avait été enchaînée parfois pendant plusieurs jours. Il aimait essayer de nouvelles armes sur les enfants, mais il avait un goût plus prononcé pour la ceinture.

Régina avait senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines aux mots de sa fille. Les tortures qu'elle avait subies, Régina avait retenu ses larmes aussi longtemps que possible mais aux premiers pleures de son bébé, elle avait sangloté violemment en enlaçant Emma fermement.

Régina savait que c'était une étape importante d'Emma vers la guérison. Elle avait besoin de dire se qu'on lui avait fait et Régina était heureuse de savoir que sa fille se sentait suffisamment en sécurité avec elle pour dire à voix haute les douloureux souvenirs qui hantaient son esprit.

Samedi matin, Régina proposait à Emma d'aller voir Kathryn et sa famille. Emma avait été extatique tout le reste de la matinée. Elle aimait énormément Kathryn et l'idée d'aller la voir et passer du temps avec John et les filles étaient excitant. Régina avait souris à l'enthousiasme de son bébé. Après ses derniers jours difficiles, la voir si heureuse était merveilleux.

Dans les bras de sa mère, Emma appuyait sur le bouton de la sonnette et s'agitait nerveusement. Régina pouvait dire que sa fille était entre la joie et la nervosité. Elle craignait de parler encore.

La porte s'ouvrait pour révéler Kathryn qui souriait magnifiquement immédiatement. « _Bonjour vous deux !_ » s'exclamait-elle de joie.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Emma ouvrait finalement la bouche. _« Bonjour tata Kathryn !_ » Les yeux de Kathryn s'élargissaient comiquement tandis qu'elle se figeait. Sa bouche tombait ouverte. Inquiète, Emma tournait la tête vers sa mère. « _J'ai cassé tata Kathryn aussi ?_ » Demandait Emma avec crainte.

A nouveau Régina ne pouvait pas contenir son rire. Emma fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction mais elle était rapidement prise des bras de sa mère et enlacé par sa tante.

Le rire de Régina tombait et elle souriait tendrement à sa meilleure amie qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« _Bonjour mon cœur, je suis tellement heureuse d'entendre ta voix ma chérie. »_ Une larme roulait finalement sur la joue de Kathryn qui avait un sourire époustouflant.

Emma enlaçait fermement sa tante. « _Je t'aime tata Kathryn !_ » Murmurait-elle.

Les larmes roulaient finalement sur les joues de Kathryn et même Régina avait maintenant les yeux brillants. Kathryn resserrait sa prise autour de la petite. « _Je t'aime aussi mon cœur !_ »

John était venu voir ce qui retenait si longtemps sa femme. Il souriait en voyant Régina et une crinière blonde au-dessus de l'épaule de sa femme, mais la larme sur la joue de Régina l'inquiétait immédiatement malgré son beau sourire. Il s'approchait rapidement et demandait. « _Tout vas bien ?_ »

Emma reculait sa tête du cou de Kathryn et souriait à son oncle. « _Bonjour tonton John !_ »

John inspirait brusquement de surprise, avant de prendre sa nièce et la soulever au-dessus de lui à bout de bras. Emma souriait grandement et gloussait lorsqu'il la faisait tourner. « _Bonjour ma chérie !_ » s'écriait-il de joie. « _Je suis tellement heureux d'entendre ta voix mon trésor._ » Il agitait Emma un moment, la faisant rire aux éclats et faisant sourire Kathryn et Régina au son.

Sarah et Julie avaient été attirer par le bruit et elles avaient ris avec leur cousine en criant « _Oui ! Emma !_ » Elles applaudissaient en sautillant sur place.

Après des bisous de tout le monde pour se saluer, Sarah et Julie attrapaient les mains de Emma et l'emmenaient dans leur chambre afin de s'amuser. Leurs rires et leurs bavardages rapides faisaient sourires les adultes.

Régina avait l'impression que son cœur allait s'envoler de sa poitrine à force de flotter comme il le faisait de bonheur. Toute cette joie soulageait un peu la souffrance de ses derniers jours. Entendre le rire d'Emma était la plus belle chose au monde.

Ne tenant plus, Kathryn parlait enfin. « _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment Emma c'est elle mise à parler ?_ » Elle se posait tellement de question.

Régina regardait ses meilleurs amis et laissait apparaître la douleur de ses derniers jours. Elle commençait à leurs raconter toute l'histoire. John et Kathryn avaient les larmes aux yeux pendant tout le récit de Régina. Ils souriaient également lorsqu'elle leur parlait des premiers mots d'Emma et de tout ce que cela signifiait pour elle. Les mots d'amours et de confiances que la petite Emma lui avait dit. Tout était tellement bouleversant.

Finalement Kathryn prenait sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et la laissait pleurer un moment. Même John c'était joint à l'étreinte pour aider à consoler son amie. Toute l'histoire était à la fois magnifique et si terrible. Au bonheur se mêlait la peur et la souffrance.

Kathryn leur apportait des boissons et ils discutaient ensuite de chose plus heureuse. Régina leur parlait de la réaction de Zelena à la voix de sa fille et de la demande d'Emma si elle avait cassé sa tante. Ils riaient tous a cela. John et Kathryn souriaient sciemment en entendant comment Emma avait pris sa défense face à sa tante et ils éclataient de rire en entendant sa place dans les plus belles femmes du monde au même niveau que Cora.

Les filles revenaient dans le salon après un bon moment. Elles demandaient à boire et discutaient un moment avec les adultes. Elles finissaient par faire du dessin sur la table basse. En fait, Emma et Sarah faisaient du dessin et Julie avait seulement accepter pour ne pas être laisser de côté. Elle ne cessait pas de bavarder tout en coloriant un dessin. _« Moi je préfère la fête foraine. »_ Elle relevait la tête et regardait sa sœur. « _On peut faire des manèges et manger des bonbons et gagner des cadeaux et sa sent bon et . . . et . . . C'est mon endroit préféré !_ » Soupirait-elle finalement.

Les adultes souriaient tout en écoutant la conversation d'une oreille.

Sarah regardait sa sœur un moment tout en réfléchissant. « _Moi je préfère la mer. On peut nager et jouer au ballon dans l'eau. On peut essayer les planches avec papa et jouer aux raquettes avec maman. Je préfère la mer._ »

Julie fronçait un peu les sourcils. « _Et les bonbons ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Les adultes riaient à ses mots. La petite fille avait une dent sucrée.

« _Bas, il y a les glaces !_ » Offrait Sarah et Julie hochait rapidement la tête. « _Oui les glaces !_ »

La petite brune tournait ensuite la tête vers sa cousine qui était très concentré sur son dessin. « _Et toi Emma, c'est quoi ton endroit préféré ?_ » Demandait-elle.

Emma se mordait le bout de la langue tandis qu'il dessinait une petite fleur. « _Les bras de maman._ » Répondait-elle distraitement.

Tout le monde étaient surpris par sa réponse. Les adultes avaient cessé de parler et regardait la fillette avec surprise, Sarah également, tandis que Julie fronçait les sourcils. « _C'est pas un endroit Emma._ » S'exclamait-elle.

Emma relevait finalement la tête et étudiait un moment silencieusement sa cousine. « _Pourquoi ?_ » Demandait-elle tout en penchant la tête sur le côté de confusion.

Julie haussait les épaules. « _Bas, parce que c'est pas un endroit. . . En plus tu peux pas jouer !_ »

Emma était toujours confuse. _« Moi, c'est mon endroit préférer les bras de maman._ » Confirmait Emma sérieusement. « _Je me sens toujours bien quand maman me fait câlin et je ris quand elle me fait des chatouilles. J'ai pas peur dans ses bras et j'ai toujours chaud. J'aime entendre le bruit de son cœur et son odeur et mon préférée._ » Affirmait-elle. « _Personne ne me fait du mal dans les bras de maman et j'aime ses bisous !_ »

Sarah hochait la tête en accord. « _C'est mon endroit préféré aussi !_ » Affirmait-elle. Emma lui souriait en réponse et Julie les regardait avec surprise.

« _Mais les manèges ?_ » Demandait-elle doucement.

Aucune d'elles n'avaient remarquer les larmes aux yeux de Régina, ou le doux sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était touchée et ému par les mots de sa merveilleuse fille, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

Sarah se levait et courait jusqu'aux bras de sa mère qui était elle aussi émue. Elles se faisaient un gros câlin.

Emma remarquait sa mère et ses larmes. Sans attendre, elle se levait et courait jusqu'à elle. Ramassé immédiatement, elle était prise dans un câlin serrer par sa maman. _« Je t'aime mon bébé, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. T'avoir dans mes bras est mon endroit préféré aussi._ » Elle embrassait le côté de la tête de sa fille.

Emma se détendait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle enfonçait son visage dans le creux du cou de Régina et souriait contre sa peau chaude et douce. Elle se gorgeait de son parfum tout en rendant le câlin a sa merveilleuse maman. « _Je t'aime maman._ » Murmurait-elle.

Julie qui regardait sa sœur et sa cousine, finalement souriait lorsque son père tendait les bras vers elle. Elle se jetait immédiatement contre lui et soupirait lorsqu'il lui faisait un gros câlin. _« Les bras de papa son aussi mon préféré._ » Murmurait-elle tout en profitant de l'amour de son père.

John souriait fièrement à sa petite fille. Julie était peut-être une enfant pleine d'énergie et indépendante, mais elle aimait aussi parfois faire des câlins et se blottir dans ses bras. Il était encore son héro à ses yeux. Elle trouvait refuge et sécurité dans ses bras lorsqu'elle était effrayée.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passait avec beaucoup de rire et d'amusement dans la maison Midas-Thomas.


End file.
